Entre las Sombras
by ligthangel
Summary: Ella había nacido solo para cumplir un objetivo, vivía a su sombra hasta que lo conoció a él. Un orgulloso, arrogante y enigmático, Darién Chiba que no solo le enseñara disfrutar de los placeres sino que la despertaría a la vida. Pero cuando sucumba a su encanto Serena tendrá que seguir a su corazón o a la razón de su nacimiento
1. Chapter 1

**.**

.

.

.

.

*********** ****Prologo** ***********

\- **Zaf -**

\- **¿qué? -**

\- **¿me cuentas un cuento? - **

\- **mmm…. -**

\- **dale…por fin -**

\- **Pero Rini ya tiene 10 años ¿no? -**

\- **Dale se buenito…. ¿me cuentas? -**

\- **¿Tengo otra opción? -**

\- **Pues no -**

\- **Eres terrible conejo…..…déjame un lugar -**

\- **Siii -**

\- **¿Cuál quieres? -**

\- **Ya sabes….…-**

\- **Pero… -**

\- **Por fi! -**

\- **No me hagas esa cara….eres terrible cuando haces pucherito, te pareces tanto a ella -**

\- **Siii….cuéntame el de mi mamá -**

\- **Pero ya la conoces de memoria la historia -**

\- **Si…pero tú la conociste…. -**

\- **De acuerdo…..acomódate bien…..esta historia fue haces más de 10 años. Yo tenía tu edad. Aún recuerdo de ese día. Cuando la vi. Dos personas totalmente opuestas, pero sus corazones latían al mismo tiempo. Solo que no lo sabía y por esas casualidades del destino ellos se cruzaron….. -**

\- **No te olvides de la bruja… -**

\- **¿Lo cuento yo o vos? -**

\- **Vos -**

\- **De acuerdo pequeña….pero no deberías llamarla así -**

\- **Pero eso es lo que fue ella -**

\- **bueno como decía… A veces no esperamos nada en la vida y cuando nos resignamos a que la vida es como la vivimos; llega alguien que nos pone nuestro mundo de cabeza y nos despierta… -**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 1**

.

.

.

Estaba tratando de cerrar mi camisa de trabajo mientras de fondo escucho como hablan o mejor dicho como discuten mis dos grandes amigos, A mi derecha Mina alias la loca. Con su rubia cabellera y artista por naturaleza. Fue mi vecina cuando a penas había llegado a la ciudad, desde que tengo memoria su comportamiento alocado hizo poner risa en mi gris vida. A mi izquierda, Seiya mi otro amigo. A él lo conocimos en el instituto cuando estaba solo enfrentando a unos chicos por burlarse de su condición. Su alma temeraria hizo que no tuviera miedo a enfrentarse a la vida. Muchas veces me gustaría ser solo un poco como él.

**Listo** – me digo cuando por fin cerré el último botón de la camisa de pintura. Me doy vuelta y los escucho

**Claro ¿tu donde estabas cuando yo solita tuve que quedarme eh!?** – lo enfrento Mina a Seiya

**Vamos cielito que el sábado anterior quien se perdió fuiste tú** – le contesto. Cosa que me reí. Ellos siempre salían aunque me invitaban siempre me negaba…..

**¿Y ahora de quien fue la culpa? ** – les digo mientras me ubico en medio de los dos titanes. Rebusco lo que necesito entre mis utensilios.

**¿Miren quien habla?… ¿haber cuando te venís s?** – no le contesto…¿para qué?. Sin verlo sé que pone los ojos en blanco Seiya. Suspira y agrega para cambiar de tema

**Estoy tan emocionado tendremos un modelo hoy **– si los tres estamos en una escuela de arte, pintura y dibujo. Nos encantaba. Esto junto con mi segundo hobby era lo que me gustaba. Solo que mi padre me dejaba venir aquí; por ser tranquilo y no atenta a mi vida…

**El sábado vas ¿no? **– pregunta Mina. Se a lo que se refiere y asiento. Eso es lo único temerario que hago. Gracias a ellos y a mi hermano Haruka lo lograba hacer. A mi padre le decía que tenía exposición o clase de pintura; y como a él no le intereso más que como envase no venía

**Buenos días clase** – me giro y veo como entra la profesora Michiru. Ella es una mujer refinada y muy hermosa con su cabellera aguamarina. Tiene clase y es muy famosa por su pintura de la profundidad del mar…llamada **_"el despertar de Serenety"._** Extraño porque aunque sea mi nombre completo, yo era totalmente diferente. Mi larga cabellera rubia y mis ojos como el cielo no representaban a la diosa de la luna. Por mucho que Seiya lo digiera. En fin mis días siempre estuvieron contado – **hoy empezaremos con modelo de cuerpo entero, para ello ha venido un gran amigo mío. Por lo tanto RES-PEC-TO. Les solicito** – se gira en dirección a nosotros –** y eso va dirigido a ti Aino** – mi amiga la ve y se ríe – **también es para ti Kou**

**Pero yo no dije nada** – pero la profe solo lo ve y le hace seña. – **Es tu culpa loca** – la reprende

**Cállate sino me hubieses seguido ese día, no estaría así** – le saca la lengua.

**Chicos por favor – **los reprende Michiru** – son grandes ¿no?** – ambos agachan la cabeza

**Loca** – susurra por lo bajo Seiya

**Cobarde** – le contesta. Y dios sabe que Seiya acepta todo menos eso

**Me la pagaras** –

**BASTA** – les gritos y elevo mis manos una en dirección a cada uno

**Si mami** – ambos dicen burlándome. Pongo lo ojos en blanco. Si no puede con ellos únete. Asique todos no reímos. Para cuando nos damos cuenta Michiru estaba explicando las técnicas que deberíamos usar pero los tres nos vemos sin entender. Ella nos mira. Cierra sus ojos y suspira

**Bueno como les iba diciendo y gracias al trio que se unió a la clase….la técnica es hacer primero un boceto, empezando con el contorno y luego yendo al detalle **-

**Disculpé, lo siento ** – dice una chica al entrar tarde a clase. Ella es Lita. La conocí al iniciar el curso este año. Trabaja como camarera en un café cercano. Al parecer inicio el curso para completar un viejo cuadro que su padre empezó pero murió sin terminarlo. Bueno creo que algo así me conto hace unos meses. Me ve y eleva una mano en forma de saludo. Le responde y veo como se sienta enfrente de mí. Al hacerlo noto que falta la más tímida de la clase.

**Está bien –**contesta Michiru** – ¿y Amy?** – si estaba pensando en ella. Mucho no sé. Apenas habla. Se relaciona más con Lita porque creo que Mina la intimida

**En seguida llega…..se retrasó con en el trabajo** – la profe asiente. Pero no logro entender si ella es bibliotecaria… ¿los libros también se retrasan?

**Espero que sea un hombre y guapo** – se inclina Mina a mi lado y me susurra. Sacándome de mis pensamiento. La miro y le sonrió. Seiya logra escucharla

**Si yo también y que sea…. **– lo miro y cierro mis ojos mientras tratamos de no reírnos cosas que no logramos

**Bueno y ahora ¿cuál es el chiste mosqueteros?** – si la profe Michiru muchas veces nos llama los tres mosqueteros porque siempre estábamos juntos.

**Nada nada…lo siento** – ella asiente y se coloca en el centro del circulo que formamos con nuestros puesto. La idea es tener todo la mejor vista y en lugar está distribuido en círculo; uno al lado del otro

**Sé que ustedes son todos profesionales y se sabrán comportar…..el modelo de hoy es un muy buen amigo mío, como les dije antes. Así que nada se sonrisitas, ni cuchilleo. Seamos adultos. ¿Entendido? **– Asentimos – **entendido Aino** – me giro y mientras que ella asiente veo que Seiya trata de no reír – **ah y nada de foto. Quedo claro ¿no?**

**Si **– asentimos todos. Me inclino para el lado de Seiya – **¿porque la foto?** – creo que me perdí algo

**Sere** – se ríe –** será de cuerpo completo** – elevo mis cejas sin entender, el suprime una sonrilla – **¿de verdad? …eres muy inocente a veces** – aun espero –** estará como dios lo trajo al mundo**

**Desnudo** – le digo asombrada y él asiente.

**¡Ay dios! ¡ay dios**! – escucho a Mina mientras me incorporo. Pero en ese momento siento que se me eriza la piel, mi corazón empieza a latir más rápido que un colibrí, sin entender porque. Elevo mis ojos y lo veo entrar. Lo único que veo es su mirada. Y sus ojos zafiro. Siento la mano de Seiya en mi espalda creo que estuve a punto de caerme.

**¿Estás bien bombón?** – asiento porque no puedo responder

**Clase él será nuestro modelo** – lo presenta sin decir su nombre. Mientras que se prepara en el centro. **– Necesito que pongas el brazo arriba y estés medio inclinado en este banco como a punto de sentarte** – él asiente. Luego comienza a sacarse la remera

**Papito** – escucho a Seiya

**Déjame ser tu mamacita…no déjame venerarte** – ahora es Mina

**Aino y kou .** – Les grita la profesora – **una palabra más y los hecho de mi clase.**

Escucho todo lo que dicen pero no puedo apartar mi mirada de él. Trato de calmarme pero es inútil. Dios bajo mi vista. Mis manos tiemblan. Trato de buscar cualquier cosa para tranquilizarme. Muerdo mi labio, ya que de reojo observo que esta con el torso descubierto. Por un segundo me encuentro fantaseando en tocarlos. Acariciar esos pectorales. Se da vuelta y me da un plano de su espalda. Rebusco entre mis cosas el lápiz para realizar el boceto. No puedo seguir mirándolo. Agarro mi lápiz al momento que elevo mí vista a él. Se está desabrochando el pantalón. Y de la impresion mi lápiz sale rodando de mi mano para aterrizar justo en sus pies. Se detiene y levanta el instrumento. Luego eleva su vista y me ve. Nos vemos por primera vez, él se da cuenta de mi existencia. Me sonríe. Y mi corazón de colibrí explota cuando camina hacia mí

**Toma **– dice pero en lugar de soltarlo extiendo mi mano pero él no lo suelta, siento su roce y veo mi mano y luego elevo la vista. Lo único que logro ver son chispas entre los dos. La siento y me pierdo en sus ojos. Son como el profundo mar. Como en el cuadro de Michiru

¿**Empezamos?** – escucho a la profe y rompe el hechizo que hay entre los dos. Asiente se vuelve a mi dejándome el lápiz en mi mano y me sonríe

**No lo vuelva a perder **– trago mucha saliva. Se va y vuelve a sacarse el pantalón para ser nuestro modelo. Cierro los ojos tratando de tranquilizarme. Respiro. Inspiro. Vuelvo a respirar. Recuerdo es solo un modelo tu puedes verlo desnudo y dibujar. Ver sus músculos torneados. Su piel morena, su muslo, su…

**Bombón ¿quiere agua? ¿Algo? **– abro los ojos y veo a mi amigo con cara preocupada – **sé que es un adonis, que acabas de tocar y ver. Pero estas agitada **– fue cuando me di cuenta que la respiración no me sirvió para nada

**Estoy bien** – respiro –** somos profesionales** – lo veo confuso y me dirijo al frente. Michiru tapa mi visión de él.

**Listo. Comencemos** – anuncia ella – **serán dos horas. Aprovechen su tiempo**

Lo había colocado justo en perfil mío, pero su rostro levemente inclinado con un brazo levantado pero doblado hacia atrás como queriendo llevar algo. El otro descansaba en uno de sus muslos. Puso un banco solo para que se apoye como queriendo sentarse.

Sacudí mis manos sudorosas, tome una gran bocanada de aire, agarre mi lápiz y comencé….

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hice lo que me enseñaron, primero el boceto. Tres figuras geométricas. Círculo, rectángulo y cuadrado. Ahora la forma. Comencé con sus piernas. Subí a sus veían fuertes como si hiciera ejercicios, le di el detalle torneados y su piel relucía. ¿Se habrá duchado antes?...sacudí mi cabeza no no debo pensar en eso. Me concentre en el detalle….continúo ascendiendo cerré los ojos aun no podía ver su…..

**Tiene que estar perfecta** – gire mi cabeza en dirección a Mina y por su sonrisa y como saco y muerde su lengua sé que estaba dibujando. Yo cerré mis ojos y fui a su rostro. Los abrí y me estaba viendo. No solo eso,….me sonreía.

**Maldición** – dije al soltar otra vez el lápiz. Parecía tener vida propia fue otra vez a sus pies. Pero como no se podía mover tenía que ir yo

**Vamos bombo tu puedes** – me alentó Seiya y junto con Mina que sonreían. Baje de mi asiento y lentamente me acerque cuando me halle a centímetros de él. Me agache y recogí mi lápiz. Si levantaba mi rostro tenía su p…..sacudí mi cabeza y cerré los ojos

**¿Lo disfrutas?** – me susurro. Abrí los ojos y levante el rostro. Pero verlo tan de cerca me impresiono que caí de traste al piso. – **Digo la vista – **me aclara

**¿Que?** – trague saliva mucha saliva porque no solo no podía apartar mi vista de sus orbes zafiro, sino que si la bajaba tenía en mi dirección su entrepierna apuntándome. **– Se supone que los modelos no hablan** – recobre mi voz. Bien al fin. A levantarme poco a poco sin apartar la vista. No quería que notara como me afecto. Lo vi encogerse de hombros levemente.

**¿Lo tienes?** – gire en dirección a la voz y era de Michiru apuntando el lápiz. Baje mi vista y asentí avergonzada. Como si lo hubiese hecho apropósito. Me gire sobre mis pies y me dirige a mi puesto. Pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar para sentarme escucho

**Cuando quieras pruebas** – Aunque lo dijo en un susurro pero suficiente para que lo escuche. Gire rápidamente hacia él pero llevándome puesto el soporte con el lienzo y todas sus cosas.

**Noo** – grite tapándome la cara. Lo siguiente que escuche fue las risas de mis compañeros**.**

**Aino…Kou ayúdenla** – dijo la profe Michiru. Cuando Seiya puso su mano en mi hombro Salí de mi estado petrificado bajando mis manos. Me arrodille y empecé a levantar las cosas

**Fuerte ¿no?** – dijo mi amigo. No dije nada…levante el caballete y vi por encima del mismo como Michiru lo reprendí o eso parecía al modelo. Lo único que atine es ver como movía los hombros.

**¿Estás bien?** – pregunto esta vez Mina. Asentí y me senté ya con las cosas en orden

**Sigamos** – anuncio la profe.

Agarre el lápiz aun temblando. Me concentre en su cabeza, en sus rizos negros y en ese mecho rebelde que caía en su frente. Al parecer lo que le dijo Michiru fue suficiente como que su rostro se incline hacia abajo y no me permita vez sus hermosos ojos azules. Baje al contorno de su cara, su barba parecía de dos días pero me imagine por unos instante en tocarla….no no debería pensar en eso. No sería justo para mí y menos para él. Yo no sabría qué hacer. Suspire y redondeé sus hombros, el largo de sus brazos, El que estaba inclinado y el extendido. Su pecho bronceado, me pregunto ¿cómo se sentirá tocarlos?

**Profesora Michiru puede venir un minuto** – anuncia alguien en la puerta de la entrada del aula. Eso me trae al presente….veo mi dibujo y solo falta una parte que he dejado o mejor dijo no me animaba. Suspiro

La miro primero tímidamente y abro mis ojos como plato….¿dios realmente es así? Si ya sé que por mi falta de experiencia, no soy sabionda en el tema. Pero no es la primera vez que veo una. En varias ocasiones en el área de recuperación del hospital he visto desde muy chicos hasta grandes. Pero esta…siento que mis mejillas enrojecer, veo que levanta tímidamente la vista hacia mí y dios está sonriendo. Sabe que lo estoy mirando. No sabe que estoy mirando eso exactamente.

**Serena** – me sobresaltó al escuchar a Michiru y desvió mi mirada a la profe – **hoy no vendrán a buscarte: dicen que vayas directamente que ellos pasaran por el resultado** – asiento. Pero agradezco que por un momento me saquen de mis lujuriosos pensamientos.

**¿Quieres que te acompañe?** – pregunta Seiya y niego. A lo lejos escucho un gruñido pero no identifico de donde viene. De repente escuchó golpear una mesa. Giro y veo a Michiru que tiene su palma extendida sobre su escritorio. Su mirada no es pacífica. La sigo hasta el modelo del centro.

**En 15 finalizamos** – veo mi reloj. Dios casi paso dos horas. Giro mi cuello para descontracturarme, me concentro por lo menos le debo darle forma…

.

.

**.:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

.

.

.

.

**Bueno clase si alguno le falta tendrán que usar su memoria** – anuncia la maestra; mientras empezamos a guardar las cosas y el modelo se cambia – **supongo que la mayoría recordara bien…**\- hace una pausa – **sino le pueden preguntar a Mina Aino** – dice señalándola con la palma abierta – **que estoy segura que se lo grabo a fuego en sus ojos** – todos no reímos excepto Mina que rezonga

**Conste que no saque foto** – dice ella

**Más te vale Aino** – la amenaza y sonrió. Solo podría ser Mina quien lo haría.

Me giro y guardo las últimas cosas en mi lugar. Al volverme busco con la vista al modelo pero ya no está. Me hubiese gustado saber por lo menos como se llama

**¿Impresionante no?** – dice Seiya –

**Lástima que se fue antes de pedirle el numero **– Mina rezonga –** aunque estoy segura que a mí no me lo daría…..pero si fuera otra **– eleva sus cejas en mi señal. Pero no le respondo quitándole importancia

**No vemos chicas** – se despide Lita y a su lado va Amy. Elevo mis manos y las saludos

**Bueno yo también debo irme** – informo a mis alocados amigos

**¿De verdad volvieron hacerte los estudios?** – pregunta Seiya y asiento

**Debes pararlo a tu padre con eso **– miro a Mina directamente. Sé que me lo ha dicho miles de veces. Ella es la que más sabe del tema

**Tu sabes… solo se preocupa** – pero no por mí .agrego pero para mí adentro

**Pero es un abuso…serena es tu cuerpo no pueden disponerlo como un envase de conserva – **contraataca ella

**Tranquila si** – la trato de calmar

**Tiene que entenderlo…ella ya está bien y tu deberías vivir** – vuelve a la ataque Aino

**Solo la cuidan ¿sí?** – Le recuerdo** – tiene miedo que le vuelva a suceder y por eso cuidan que yo esté lista si le sucede algo** – sé que va a refutar pero levanto mi mano – **solo es rutina si** – rezonga

**Bombo cuídate nos vemos** – se despide Seiya – **vamos loca**

**Hasta el sábado y ve! **– me exige

**Claro** –

.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

.

Al salir de la escuela de arte, llevo el boceto. Pienso donde pondre ponerlo para que no lo vean. Obvio que me falta pero no creo que pueda seguirlo en casa. Quizás el domingo pueda pedir venir. Me rio domingo no me abrirían la puerta pero lunes si….

Suspiro resignada y elevo mi cara al cielo. Hoy recién es miércoles ¿podré hacerlo en dos días?...no me di cuenta que había seguido caminando hasta que escuche un bocinazo, baje mi rostro y vi como el vehiculó avanzaba hacia mí. En lugar de correrme pensé tan solo por un segundo que era mi salvación, el milagro que necesitaba. Cerré mis ojos y lo último que sentí fueron dos brazos envolverme y antes de empezar a volar….

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

De nuevo aquí con una nueva locurilla que se me ha instalado...como siempre me ha pasado no puedo sacármela hasta escribirla

Serena nos va a dar algunos dolores de cabeza y algunas veces vamos a queres matar a darien...Seiya y Mina fiel a lado de la rubia...ya veremos que papeles juegan cada unos. La idea que es ninguno pierdan la esencia y cortaremos a la cabeza con algunos...

el prologo me pareció muy cortito como para ponerlo solo...es idea es de contar el comienzo asi que lo uni al primer capitulo...si se preguntan quien es zaf. lo veremos en el próximo episodio...

dudas,comentario y voy a tomar letras de una autora que me gusta(con su permiso) tomatazo sera recibido. todo ayuda!

.

.


	2. Capitulo 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 2**

**"..Si dos personas están destinadas a estar juntas, a mitad del camino siempre se encuentran..."**

.

.

Aterrice sobre la vereda, mi espalda choco contra el piso y algo o mejor dicho alguien estaba encima mío. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con su mirada. Azul contra celeste

**¿Estás bien? **– me pregunto. Sentía su olor masculino. Todo él era masculino. Vi su respiración entrecortada como si hubiese estado corriendo. – **¿Serena estas bien?** – repitió. Pero eso me trajo a la realidad gire mi cabeza y me di cuenta que estábamos tirados en la calle, mejor dicho en la esquina del instituto. Lo volví a ver y asentí. No podía hablar. Se incorporó un poco aunque se sentó - **¿de verdad? ¿Puedes pararte?** – volví asentir. El extendió su mano y me ayudo a levantarme

**Gra…gracias** – me obligue a decir.

**Un placer** – sube mi mano a sus labios y me besa el dorso – **¿necesitas algo?** – Niego – **¿quieres que te lleve a algún lado?** – niego. No hablo. No puedo. Hace un instante pensé que era mi salvación; pero ahora apareció un salvador – **no te veo bien** – me aclara. Elevo mi vista y lo miro. Trato de hablar pero las palabras no salen de mi boca. ¿Qué digo? – **Ven** – empieza a girarme. Pero no se adonde. Tampoco me detengo a preguntarle

**Mis….mis cosas** – bien dos palabras han salido de mi boca. Se frena. Se gira y ve algo y sigue

**Sigamos** – me detengo y veo mis cosas. Dios está destrozadas. Todas. Me costaron muchos ahorros juntarlas todas y ahora.

**No** – caigo al piso y llevo mis manos a mi rostro y lloro….pero ¿porque lloro? Si mis cosas. Recuerdo. Aunque sé que es frustración

**Tranquila** – se agacha y baja mis manos – **se pueden reponen** – niego. Fantástico vuelvo aquedar sin hablar –** hablare con Michiru y ella te dará las cosas** – me dice cuando agarra mi barbilla y eleva mi rostro lloroso. Con los pulgares limpia mis lágrimas – **vamos te llevare. Solo dime donde es tu casa Serena** – fue cuando reaccione. Me levante y sin decir nada recogí los pedazos de mis cosas como puede y corrí. El tan solo se quedó allí viéndome huir

.

.

.

.

**Tonta. Tonta** – me golpee la cabeza con la mano al llegar a un esquina y me apoye en la pared – **debe creerme que soy una loca….quizás sea mejor así** – pero me digo, para tratar de convencerme. Yo no puedo ofrecer nada. Suficiente daño les daré a mis amigos. Respiro hondo y me enderezo para continuar mi camino

.

.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

.

.

.

Abro la puerta de mi casa y lo primero que escucho es a Neherenia

**Míra con que pintas que llegas** – si ella es la razón de mi existencia – **papá estaba preocupado porque no llegabas y mírate lo preocuparas más así**

**¿Algo más?** – Ella se encoje de hombro y termina de bajar la escalera. Subo a mi cuarto y dejo todo tirado en la cama. Me peino, arreglo un poco mi vestimenta y me dirijo al estudio donde mi padre aguarda

.

.

**.**

.

.

**Hola papá** – saludo al entrar a su estudio

**Serena** – me saluda seriamente él – **¿se puede saber que significa esos golpe?** – me miro y no veo ninguno

**¿Cuáles?** – escucho un pequeña risilla a mi derecha y veo a mi hermana sentada con las piernas cruzadas y mirándose las uñas

**En tus estudios….dice que tiene dos hematomas en las piernas** – ah esos pienso…

**Si es que…..bueno justo me había golpeado levemente el día anterior. ** – Hago una pausa - **Me golpie al levantarme de la cama** – le aclaro. Aunque sé que no es verdad pero no le debo decir cómo me lo hice y donde

**Sabes muy bien que debes cuidarte** – mira a neherenia – ¿**qué pasaría si ella te vuelve a necesitar?**

**Pero ella está bien. Esta sana** – reclamo

**Por ahora hermana…por ahora** – dice ella con un dedo señalándome. Se levanta y me abraza – **pero si algo me vuelve a pasar tú serás mi donante, como siempre ¿no hermanita?**

Si ese era mi destino….solo nací para salvarla a ella. ¿Pero hasta cuándo podría soportarlo? ¿O cuantas cosas querrán ellos de mí?

**Pequeña todo irá bien…..** \- dijo mi padre dulcemente pero sé que no es para mí, porque enseguida cambia su tono – **Serena debes cuidarte. ¿está claro**? - Asiento y salgo del despacho

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al salir veo llegar a mi madre Ikuko y detrás de ella a mi abuela Serene. Apenas que me ve mis ojos se cristalizan. Solo ella quiso defenderme y pedir mi custodia de pequeña pero no lo logro.

**Hola bonita** – me abraza – **¿como estas?**

**Bien** – me abrazo a ella. Ella es mi pilar

**Sabes soñé que una luz aparecía en tu camino** – me dirijo al sillón con ella abrazada mirándola –** Ikuko pon el pastel en la heladera que primero hablare un poco con mi nieta**

**¿Trajiste el de fresa?** – pregunto entusiasmada. Ella asiente sonriendo

**¿Bueno que paso hoy….?** \- la miro sin entender – **algo en tu mirada cambio**

**No sé de qué hablas** – la verdad nunca la entendí pero demasiadas veces ha visto más allá del tiempo – **ah debe ser porque hoy llegaron los estudios** – me encojo de hombros –** y bueh justo ese día me golpie y mi padre dijo que tenía hematomas pero ya estoy bien**

**No no no** – dice – **¿conociste a alguien no es cierto?** – pero como lo puede saber pero antes de responder

**Ella por favor** – anuncia Neherenia al entrar al salón – **solo va a esa insulsa clase y mírala como es. Mira su figura y ese cabello quien le llamaría la atención sino es para barrer**

**Más respecto con tu hermana** – ella se mira las uñas restándole importancia – **recuerda que tú también eras rubia**

**Sí. Pero ya no ma** – si mi hermana es una mujer muy hermosa. Su larga cabellera rubia desapareció de chica tras las últimas quimioterapias. Al crecer decidió que quería ser morocha porque era más sensual y la verdad que ella lo es

**¿Y no me lo vas a contar?** – reclama mi atención la abuela. Sonrió

**No hay nada que contar abue –**

.

.

**.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

.

.

..

.

.

Sábado…al fin. Después de miércoles de artes. El sábado era de adrenalina. Vi a lo lejos a Haruka que me hacía señas.

**Bueno recuerda** – me dice al llegar a su lado

**Si si…no me saco el casco y no salgo hasta que desaparezca** – asiente y me señala el cuarto donde me cambio.

**Ah** – dice ante de salir – **hoy está el conde Sheilds. Dicen que es imparable y demasiado egocéntrico. Pero nunca se enfrentó a los Tsukino. Muéstrale el polvo** – asiente y entro a cambiarme

Recuerdo como hace 8 años comenzamos con esto. Haruka recién comenzaba su carrera de corredor. Al verlo por primera vez le rogué a mi padre que yo también quería conducir….obviamente me dijo que no. Porque eso podría lastimar mi cuerpo o alguna parte que Neherenia necesitaría en un futuro. En mi fase de rebeldía me escape un día y fui a la pista. Corrí como nunca lo hice. Por años observe como le enseñaban a Haru y eso aplique ese día. Estaba euforia pero al regresar mi padre me reprendió. Nunca en mi vida, lo había visto tan furioso. Pensé que me prohibiría ver a mis amigos o cosas por el estilo. Recién había terminado el colegio y aun no decidía si me dejaba estudiar en la facultad o no. ….Pero al despertar vi a mi padre colocando rejas en mi ventana y luego cerrando la puerta con llave. Me encerró por 7 largos días. Su excusa fue que ponía en riesgo la vida de Neherenia…no la mía. No le importaba. Solo quería proteger lo que algún día ella podría necesitar.

Jurándole y volviéndome sumisa hacia él me libero de mi prisión. No me dejo estudiar hasta luego de dos años pero eligió la carrera menos peligrosa pintura. Fue allí donde conocí a mi Michiru. Ella me enseño que no solo unos podían pintar lo que estaba en la casa, sino que había un mundo afuera esperándome. Fue extraño pero ella me hizo enamorarme del óleo. Luego arrastre a Mina y posteriormente a Seiya.

Pero al ver las carreras de Haru por televisión mi mirada se volvía triste. Un día Haru sin decirle nada a papá me llevo a la pista me puso su casco y me dijo: "**_desde ahora eres Haruka Tsukino"_** – no entendí en ese momento entonces aclaro **"cada_ vez que esté en la ciudad o corriendo en Tokio tú me remplazaras…serás yo. Y nadie lo sabrá"_** \- mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y abrace a mi hermano. A pesar de ser el primogénito. Era hijo del primer matrimonio que tuvo él. Pero cuando murió su madre y posteriormente nació Neherenia se olvidó de él y lo envió al extranjero…..unos golpes en la puerta me volvieron al presente

**Ya estamos** – decían del otro lado. Sonreí porque era la señal de Haru. Abrí la puerta segundo después de colocarme el casco y Salí. Vi a mi hermano entrar al garaje donde se ubicaba para seguir la carrera. Subí al auto y arranque

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Me puse en posición de salida. Vi a los demás corredores. Les hice la señal que hace Haru y mire al frente. A mi izquierda había un auto diferente a los de siempre. Supuse que era el del conde. Me pregunte que estará haciendo la nobleza por acá. Levanto el rostro y veo como el semáforo se pone en rojo. Giro la llave, el motor ruge. Pasa a amarillo. Pongo mi mano en la palanca de cambio y la llevo a punto muerto. Y….el semáforo se pone en verde, al mismo tiempo que apretó el acelerador y pongo primera. El auto sale disparado y tomo la delante. Veo por el visor que el conde quedo atrás. Sonrió. Llego a la primera curva, paso a segunda al finalizarla. Me adelanto más. Los demás coches se quedan atrás. Termino la primero vuelta con una distancia importante. Pongo cuarta posición. Haru siempre me recuerda que nunca de por hecho que he ganado hasta la última vuelta. Veo y cruzo la línea comenzando la última. Cuando estoy a mitad de la misma observo al coche del conde en mi retaguardia. Doblo – **diablos** – el conde tomo la delante. Meto quinta pero no pongo el acelerador al máximo. Debo escuchar el motor. El auto habla. Solo falta un cuarto de vuelta. El conde tiene un auto de ventaja. Escucho gritos de los mecánicos. Me mantengo en posición…y…..ahí esta lo siento meto a fondo. Pongo sexta y en el último minuto paso al conde llegando primera…..giro el volante y freno doblando el coche…

**Tsukino. Tsukino…Tsukino** – escucho los gritos aun no salgo del auto. Controlo mi respiración. Sé que esos gritos son para Haruka. …..pero al volante soy yo. Alguien habré la puerta

**Sal** – me indican. Asiento. Veo como todos llegan gritando. Me giro y veo el auto del conde y al mismo bajando. Se acerca

**Buena jugada** – asiento. No debo hablar. Aunque sonrió. Pero con el casco puesto nadie lo ve – **eres el primero que me gana**.- mi sonrisa en más grande. Me giro y voy a los vestuarios. Escucho gritos. Antes de entrar veo por encima del hombro como se quita el casco y alguien tapa mi visión. Me palmen el hombro

**Bien hecho Haru** – y eso me vuelve a la realidad. Y sigo mi camino a los vestuarios

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Dios eres increíbles hermana** – me dice Haru. Sonrió

**Bueno me pediste que mordiera el polvo ¿no?** – nos reímos mientras ato mis zapatilla. Me paro – **salgamos** – asiente

Los mecánicos y todo el equipo de Haru viene a nuestro encuentro y se lo llevan para festejar…en cambio yo quedo en segundo plano, como debería ser. Si no fuera realmente la corredora, pero me recuerdo a mí misma porque lo hago así

**Por más que me lo suplique no voy a posar para ti** – me giro y veo el dueño de esa voz

**Nadie te pidió eso** – le contesto al hombre que no me ha dejado dormir desde hace tres noches

**¿Ah no?** – Me dice elevándose una ceja – **cierto que tuviste una visión privilegiada **

**¿Qué? –**

**Aunque si me das algo a cambio** – retoma

**Eres un engreído ¿lo sabias?** – le escupo

**Si….pero eres la primera que se atreve a decírmelo** – se acerca a mí – **no deberías decírselo a tu salvador**

**No te pedí que me salvaras** – le recuerdo bueno…no tendría que comportarme así ¿no?

**¿No?...para mí lo hiciste apropósito para estar entre mis brazos** – ¿qué? ¿Quién diablos se creer este hombre?

**Si ¿a ti y a cuánto más?** – Lo miro y noto que tiene la remera del equipo del conde – **¿estas con el conde?** – me mira extraño, baja su vista y se ve el logo

**Si… ¿algún problema?** – me desafía

**¿Problema?** – Con la frente en alto – **si estuviera en el equipo del perdedor, quizás Pero los Tsukino le hicieron morder el polvo **– levanto mi rostro para darle énfasis

**¿Sí?** – Se acerca a mí – **fue suerte**

**¿Cuando quieras? ¿Dónde quieras?** – lo desafió y se acerca más. Está a solo unos centímetro de mí. Eleva sus manos y me agarra de los brazos llevándome más cerca de él. Baja su rostro. Empiezo a temblar y cierro los ojos. Diablos me va a besar pienso. Hasta que siento su aliento en mi oreja

**Esta noche, en mi casa** – me suelta y lo miro estupefacta

**¿A mí ..Mi – **sacudo estúpidamente la cabeza y añado - **¿A..Mi hermano?** – no debo tartamudear. Pero este hombre tiene algo. Vuelve a acercarse pero esta vez a mi rostro y susurra a centímetro de mi boca

**Al corredor….. Díselo** – se da media vuelta y se aleja. Parpadeo y salgo de mi estado. Lo veo a unos pasos de espalda

**Pero ese es mi hermano** – le grito. Se detiene y se da vuelta

**Yo diría que no** – y se va.

.

..

.

.

.

.

**Dios dios dime que no era él **– llega Mina corriendo a mi lado. Me giro y la veo agitada. Luego me giro y pero él ya no está más en mi vista

**Si** – le respondo –** era el modelo**

**Te dije que no me digieras - ** me golpea el hombro y mientras lo sobo agrego

**Pero era – **le reitero

**Hay hay que me va dar algo** – Dice agitándose la mano – **¿te dijo como se llama?**

Me encojo de hombro, aunque aún siento su alienta en mi ojera y el calor de sus manos en mis hombros. Con solo pensar en su tacto….

**¿Y que te dijo?** – Añade cuando la miro – **vi claramente cómo se te acerco**

**Ah eso** – hago una pausa porque sé que Mina no aguanta el suspenso – **nada. Solo desafió a mi hermano otra vez…**

**¿Pero? Es corredor –**

**No** – dice alguien y ambas nos damos vuelta. Al ver a mi hermano acercándose y nuestras caras de asombro aclara –** es el mecánico del conde. Su nombre es Darién Chiba y al parecer recién llega al país**

**¿Es escoses?** – pregunta mina. Yo la miro sin entender.

**Si y no** – le responde mi hermano. Levanto la ceja y aun no comprendo. Me ve mi cara y me golpea en la cabeza

**Tonta el conde es escoces** – ah listó entendí….¿pero que se supone que todo su equipo son todos escocés entonces?

**Es mitad escoces y mitad japonés** – aclara Haru – **nació acá pero al poco tiempo sus padres lo llevaron a escocia. Al parecer es de confianza y muy bueno **

**¿Mejores que nosotros?** – le digo a mi hermano. Me abraza por los hombros

**Imposible** – levanta su mano hecha puño y las chocamos como los gemelos fantástico*. Mina la veo reírse.

A pesar de todo amo con locura a mi hermano….

.

.

.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

.

.

,

,

.

**Salgo** – anuncio antes de cruza la puerta de la casa de mi padre el domingo por la tarde

**No vayas a lastimarte** – me dice él – **recuerda tu cuerpo es un tembló** – si para Neherenia agrego en un susurro. Asiento y me voy

Caminando por la ciudad de Japón, encuentro la paz que muchas veces no tengo. Veo pasear la gente de lugar, a los chicos jugar y a las pareas encontrarse para afianzar su amor. Me siento al llegar a la banca de la plaza número 10, en centro de la ciudad frente a la fuente de agua. A lo lejos observo el lago escondido que esconde la zona. Este es mi refugio a mi gris vida. Elevo la vista y me apoyo en el respaldo. Cierro los ojos, suspiro y absorbo los últimos rayos del sol del atardecer. Hasta que siento un toquecito en mis pies. Bajo la vista y veo que había chocado una pelota de futbol en ellos. Me agacho para levantarla

**Lo siento** – escucho al incorpórame en el banco. Veo a un chico de pelo negro azulado con ojos azules como zafiro

**No hay problema… ¿es tuya?** – él asiente

**No quise molestarte** – me vuelve a decir – **perdóname**

**Tranquilo** – le revuelvo el pelo. Y él me dedica una hermosa sonrisa

**Eres muy linda –**

**Gracias. Pero seguro que hay muchas chicas lindas por ahí buscándote**– el chico se sonroja -. **¿Cómo te llamas?** – Parece simpático. Me pregunto dónde estarán sus padres. Él se mantiene derecho frente a mí. Respira antes de hablar

**Zafiro….pero todos me dicen Zaf** – asiento con una sonrisa

**Es un nombre muy bonito Zaf** – digo delicadamente – **¿estás solo?** – niega

**¿Porque estas triste?** – me sorprende su pregunta aunque se la verdad. Le sonrió antes de responderle

**Cosas de adultos** – tuerce la boca

**Ya tengo ya 10 años. Soy grande, entiendo cosas de adulto** – le sonrió - **Eres mas linda cuando sonríes**

**A discúlpame** – me levanto y me inclino ante el chico – **yo pensé que eras un niño pero resulta eres todo un hombrecito** – vuelve a dedicarme esa sonrisa que ya me parece arrebatadora. Cuando crezca robara la mirada de muchas mujeres

**¿No la estarás molestando?** – escucho una voz seria a unos metros. Me pongo de pie y giro

**¿Tu?** – dios hasta en la sopa lo veo

**Tú** – dice Darién que se pone inmediatamente al lado de zafiro. Vaya al parecer el mecánico tiene un hijo pienso – **¿acaso me estas persiguiendo? Ya te dije que no posare para ti** – me enfurezco para no contestarle como se merece porque zafiro está a su lado

**¿Y a ti quien te dijo que yo lo quería que lo hicieras?** – Le digo totalmente enojada – **ya tú quisieras posar para mí** – se ríe

**Vámonos** \- le dice al niño y le toca el hombro y se gira – **que yo con cobarde no trato**

**¡Cobarde!**! – Le grito – **maldito capullo** – se da vuelta y se adelanta

**Si cobarde…..si me desafías lo último que espero es que respecte las reglas** – pero de que está hablando…..lo miro y veo que levanta la ceja. Claro la carrera

**Pero tú no conduces** – le reclamo – **y a parte el corredor es mi hermano**

**Pero el desafió fue tuyo** – me deja sin palabra y se acerca un paso más a mí. No me muevo – **por lo tanto quien tendría que haber accedido eres tu**

**Engreído** – se acerca y está a solo unos centímetros de mí. Ve mis labios al inclinarse pero vuelve a levantar la vista. Se gira y va donde esta zafiro. Cierro los ojos y me concentro en respirar. No recuerdo que contenía la respiración – **ve…ve….capullo arrogante** – susurro.

**Ah ya entiendo porque me pediste que le tirara la pelota a ella** – dice Zaf cosa que me deja desconcertada, deteniéndose en su marcha

**No era a ella** – le responde él al parecer frustrado

**Si a ella** – le dice señalándome – **me la mostraste y me pediste que le hable** – levanto la vista del niño al hombre que parece no saber qué hacer – **era porque estaba triste ¿no?** – Sale de su lado y corre al lado mío – **no es tan malo como parece** – me tira de mi remera y hace que me incline dándome un beso en la mejilla – **nos vemos**

**Si si** – le digo viéndolo. Le sonrió y vuelvo a sacudir su pelo – **tu madre debe ser una mujer excepcional** – agrego. Es muy dulce

**Era la mejor** – dice y lo miro – **ella está en el cielo, él que me cuida ahora es mi tío** –

**Vamos** – agarra a Zaf Darién y yo no sé dónde meterme. Dios quien me manda hacer ese comentario. Lo veo alejarse con el hombre que con solo recordarlo me roba el aliento

**Esperen** – grito y me acerco trotando a ellos – **yo…yo… lo siento. No..No sabía. Yo y mi bocota….digo no quiero hacerte sentir mal…..lo que quiero decir es.**.- pero una mano en mi boca me interrumpe dejándome callada

**Está bien** – me dice Darién – **trato de hacer lo mejor, como lo haría Hotaru**. – y mira a Zaf que sus ojitos se cristalizan – **no lo sabias. Tampoco tenía el porqué.** – asiento y el baja la mano

**Pero igual lo siento a veces no se….**\- lo miro y está sonriéndome. Por primera vez observo su sonrisa y es tan espectacular que solo con ella me derrito. Me encuentro sonriéndole

**Eso quiere decir que vas a ser mi m…..**\- empieza a decir Zaf, lo miro al mismo tiempo que Darién le tapa la boca a él

**Zaf** – parece entre regaño y advertencia. Él sonríe atreves de su mano.

**¿Quieres un helado?** – me dice zafiro una vez que le retiro la mano su tío

**Bueno a decir verdad…..** – como le digo que estaba esperando a mis amigos sin dañarlo

**Zaf ¿quizás Serena tiene algo que hacer?** – pero en ese momento me doy cuenta que él siempre supo mi nombre desde el día que me salvo del choque

**¿Cómo…como…como sabes mi nombre?** – me ve y parece nervioso. Pero cuando va a responderme escucho que alguien me grita a lo lejos

**Creo que llego tu novio** – lo miro y parece enojado

**Pero tío** – rezonga zafiro

**Vamos** – lo empuja y se van.

En ese momento llega Seiya a mi lado y yo aún no salgo de mi estado. No lo comprendo en un momento me pelea y al siguiente es un caballero.

**¿Bombón en que piensas?** – lo miro volviendo a la realidad. Me encojo de hombros. Porque si digo lo que acabo de ver y hablar. Tanto él como Mina se morirían

**Me gustaría ser como tú. ¿Sabes?** – Hago una pausa y agrego – **¿quién los entienden a ustedes?** – me abraza por los hombros

**Pero no pueden vivir sin nosotros** – se ríe – **un mal necesario** – me toca la nariz con un dedo y añade – **a todos nos llega algún día….hasta a ti…ya lo veras **– le sonrió y empezamos a caminar hasta la casa de mi loca amiga

.

.

.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

.

.

.

.

.

**Mina Aino eres una genia** – grita Seiya en su casa.

Ya era de noche y nos reunimos para ver si podíamos terminar el dichoso lienzo. Ellos me prestarían las cosas que se me rompieron o eso me digieron

**Nadie dijo de filmarlo** – si mi amiga lo había filmado. Se tomó al literal que nada de foto. Pero según ella nadie dijo de filmarlo aunque se concentró solo en una parte

Nos reímos gran parte de la noche y ya de madrugada nos acostamos. Aquí acostada en la habitación de más que tiene ella en su casa. Recordé el mes que viví aquí. En otro acto de rebeldía de mis 20 años y con Mina independizándose. Me llevó a vivir con ella pero a la semana Neherenia enfermo y necesitaban sangre pero directamente, del mismo factor. No un poco sino una cantidad importante. Mi padre exigía que debería ser solo de la mía y nada de donadores anónimos. A los 15 días empeoro informándome que también le harían una transfusión de medula. Ellos ya sabían que era compatible, así que directamente me hicieron firma papeles para la operación. El día anterior a la intervención y por más reclamos que Mina me hizo, para que la suspendiera. Mi hermana convenzo a mejorar milagrosamente. A los pocos días por suerte no se necesitó ni transfusión de sangre, ni la de medula. Había zafado según Seiya. Pero al tratar de volver con Mina mi padre me dijo que fue culpa mía. Porque si yo hubiese estado el día que Neherenia se desmayó y ese día le hubiesen hecho la trasfusión no hubiese pasado un mes internada. Podría haber muerto y eso hubiese sido mi culpa. Me carcomió tanto que por temor regrese a la casa de mis padres derrotada y sin esperanza

**¿En qué piensas bombón?** – me saco del lugar a donde no me gusta ir y me trajo al presente mi amigo

**En el pasado** – le digo y veo a mi loca amiga durmiendo a través de la puerta que comunica las habitaciones

**Debes vivir en el presente. El pasado ya paso** – encojo de hombro – **y debes hacerlo con ese adonis de ojos zafiro** – me giro y lo veo – **¿crees que no te vi con él hoy?**

**¿Qué?**

**Para la próxima sal con él y con su hijo** – añade – **claro si es separado**

**No es su hijo, es su sobrino** – le aclaro

**Mejor** – me sonríe – **sino lo llevo al lado oscuro** – me rio y con eso en mente me duermo, con la misma mirada que vengo teniendo noche tras noche. La de su mirada azul zafiro

.

.

.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

.

.

.

Al día siguiente dejo las cosas de la clase de pintura en mi casa y luego voy al hospital a repetirme algunos estudios. Principalmente por los hematomas

**No lo entiendo….te digo que lo tienes que parar** – rezonga mi amiga centésimo vez, nunca se cansa. Sé que me lo dice cada vez que puede pero no tampoco deja de acompañarme. Por eso la quiero mucho. La abrazo antes de que continúe su repertorio

**Sabes que te quiero loca** – resopla.

**Y yo a ti** – hace una pausa – **pero te quisiera más si pararas con esto.**

Antes de contestarle escucho como me llaman y paso a la consulta. Al terminar Mina me lleva a casa. Observo antes de entrar que las nubes se acumulan y se vuelve cada vez más espesas

**Lloverá pronto** – dice Mina desde el auto mientras me bajo del auto

**Traqui no me mover de aquí** – la saludo – **nos vemos mañana** – ella asiente y arranca

Al entrar no veo a nadie. Mi padre debe estar en la oficina y mi madre acompañándolo como siempre, como fiel sumisa que es. Suspiro. Abro la puerta de mi pieza y veo a Neherenia con el lienzo del cuadro de Darién

**¿Dios es verdad?** – se gira

**¿Qué haces con eso? Es delicado** – se ríe

**Yo soy delicada hermanita….**\- me ve y señala – **tengo que conocerlo y …..**

**Dámelo** – lo agarro pero ella no lo suelta

**No es mío…lo pondré en mi cuarto** – empiezo a forcejear con ella por el lienzo hasta que se escucha un trueno y doy un salgo hacia atrás, lo mismo que ella. Pero para el lado opuesto. Lo siguiente que veo es romperse en dos el cuadro – **bueno ahora es tuyo** –lo suelta o mejor dicho me lo tira

**No…Dios lo debo presentar el miércoles** – se encoje de hombros y se da vuelta. No sé qué hacer ahora. No tengo herramientas, ni lienzo, ni nada todo está destruido. En eso vuelve mi hermana

**Pero este pedazo en mío** – trata de agarrar la parte donde está su rostro. Pero soy más rápida y lo agarro. Entonces toma lo primero que ve y lo arruinan – **ahora no es de nadie** – y se va riendo

**¿Ahora?** – Miro por la ventana y luego la hora – **quizás si llego puedo buscar aunque sea un lienzo en el instituto y algunos instrumentos** – digo para mí misma. Michiru me mando el jueves pasado un mensaje y dijo que podría usarlo.

No lo pienso más y recojo los pedazos de la tela algunas cosas que podría necesitar. Las coloco en un pobre bolso y le escribo un mensaje a mi padre, avisándole que voy estar en el instituto y me voy.

A las pocas cuadras y teniendo más de treinta por delante. La lluvia no se hizo esperar. Me levante las solapas de la cazadora que tenía puesta y seguí caminando. Las zapatillas y los jeans se empaparon no más llegar a la esquina. Por suerte le mande un mensaje a la profe y me dijo que no estaba en el estudio; pero alguien me abriría. También que podía usar lo que quisiera y luego cerrara todo…..me abrace a mis cosas o a lo que quedaban de ella. Entre la lluvia que caiga sobre mi pelo no se veían las lágrimas, que brotaban de mis ojos. No entendía porque Neherenia lo hizo. Nunca comprendí mi mala suerte. Que le había hecho para que me castigara así la vida. Iba a cruzar pero un auto pasó demasiado cerca salpicándome más. Eleve mi rostro y aun me quedaban un largo camino. Vi un segundo auto. Pero esta vez me corrí para que no me mojara, o empeorara a como estaba. Cuando este de repente se detuvo frente mío. Una puerta se abrió y escuche su voz

**Sube** – era un auto deportivo rojo intenso tanto como él. Lo vi claramente, aunque ya solo con su voz lo reconocería. Me miraba a través del asiento del copiloto y aguardaba a mi respuesta. Mientras que yo….

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Bueno aquí un nuevo capitulo... bueno como vemos se va entendiendo porque serena siente su vida que se le escapa de sus manos. se siente un títere desde que nació. Apareció zaf, un tierno sobrino que quizas sea un poco de ayuda o no a su tio. Y Si como me dijeron los amigos de sere le pone un poco de diversión a su vida...

Espero que le haya gustado como a mi en escribirlo. no sera largo la verdad no se bien cuantos capítulos aun. La frase del principio la encontré de casualidad y creo que el autor es Mauro bennedetti, (no estoy segura). Copiando la idea de un fic que vi que cada capitulo tiene una frase,me pareció ideal para este. No siempre pondré solo me pareció interesante ponerla en este.

En el capitulo se menciona a los gemelos fantástico (así se llamaban en mi país) eran unos superheroes (hermanos)que chocaban sus puños donde tenia anillos que activaban sus poderes y los convertían en cualquier formas.

Ah no me olvide que también apareció un conde...¿quien sera?

.

.


	3. Capitulo 3

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

******************** Capítulo 3 ********************

.

.

.

.

Me quede quieta inmóvil en el lugar. No entendía que así el y que me pedía. Frente a mí y aun esperando una respuesta estaba mi arrogante, Darién. No solo había parado el tráfico sino que impedía a los demás seguir su camino

**Vas pillara una pulmonía** – asentí y subí a su auto. Al sentarme me aferre mis cosas a mi pecho como si fueran un escudo

**Gra…..Gracias** – articule sin mirarlo. Gire y vi el lujo que había, estaba sentada sobre un asiento cómodo pero el tapiz lo estropearía – **te voy a arruinar y mojar el auto**

**El coche se seca** – me contesto arrogante – **¿a dónde vas?** – me distrae encendiendo la calefacción…...Que bien se siente tenia frio pero no había querido decirle. En eso siento que me cubre con un saco –** te protegerá** – solo dice y giro mi cabeza. Por primera vez al subir lo miro

**Gracias** – su mirada me desconcierta y opto por bajar la mirada

**¿A dónde te llevo?** – respiro, cierro los ojos y susurro

**Al ins… Instituto** – le respondo

**¿Con esta lluvia?** – Asiento – **¿porque?** – no me había dado cuenta que el vehículo aún no se había puesto en movimiento. Fueron los muchos de los bocinazos que me hicieron reaccionar

**Quería buscar unas cosas y aparte –**

**¿Aparte? **– me anima a seguir

**Debo tratar de arreglar la pintura** – afirmo abrazándome mas mis cosas hacia mi, como si me protegiera con ella, o tal vez era vergüenza de cómo habían quedado

**¿Tan mal pintas?** – empieza a burlarse

**No….Debo **– no sé cómo contestarle. Acaso decirle que me las rompieron a propósito. No que las destruyeron pero eso traerá más preguntas que no quiero responder **– tuvieron un accidente** – finalizo. Él me mira y siento su mano en mis cosas y entonces las apretó más sin levantar la cabeza

**¿Son esas?** – asiento y me saca los pedazos del lienzo casi sin darme cuenta y casi sin esforzarse

**Esto ya no sirve** – vuelvo a sentir su mirada en mí, antes de sentir su mano en mi barbilla girándola y levantándomela para que lo viera – **Serena ¿quién te hizo esto?** – niego. Me alejo lo más que puedo en el reducido espacio y alejo mi mirada de la suya. Pienso decirle que fue mi hermana, cierro los ojos jamás nadie me creería que la dulce neherenia lo hiciera. Encima el solo se burlaría de mí, el muy arrogante – **mírame** – me exige pero no levanto la cabeza – **por favor mírame** – dios me está suplicando. Suspiro y poco a poco levanto mi cabeza para hundirme en su mirada de azul profundo – **¿estas llorando?** \- niego, no quiero que él me vea así. Eleva sus manos y con sus pulgares limpia mis ojos. Fue en ese momento que entendí que se me había escapado unas pequeñas lágrimas de mis ojos –** no llores princesa, no llores por favor -**

**No debí….Yo….no debí subir** – trato de abrir la puerta pero me detiene, me lo impide. No sé lo que me pasa con este hombre, su cercanía me desarma

**Espera**. – Me giro – **te llevo al instituto** – asiento y vuelvo a mi posición cuando el arranca el auto –** ¿sabes? **– Me dice a los minutos sin apartar la vista del camino – **Michiru me llamo para que abra el estudio, me dijo que alguien iría a buscar unas cosas y luego cerraría esa persona **\- lo veo y está sonriendo, pero reconozco esa sonrisa. Es de arrogancia. Toda la tensión que sentía hace unos minutos se fue

**No tenías por qué molestarte** – miro al frente pero lo observó de reojo

**No….pero –** hace una pausa – **jamás pensé que ahora me deberías tú un favor **– ¿qué? ¿Dónde se fue el señor amable? – **o mejor dicho…**\- hace una pausa y lo veo cuando agrega - **dos**

**¿Qué? Qué quieres d….-** me pone un dedo en los labios

**Shhh…..ya llegamos** – me giro y veo la puerta de la escuela de Michiru – **vamos – **dice bajando del auto

.

.

.

.

Al salir y esperar que abra la puerta me empiezo a impacientar cunado tarda una eternidad en buscar y abrir la cerradura. Estaba a punto de arrebatársela para hacerlo yo cuando por fin abre las puertas.

**Al fin** – digo a penas cruzar la puerta. Afuera llovía torrencialmente y él ni siquiera traía un paraguas.

**No es para tanto cabeza de chorlito** – me doy vuelta

**¿Qué dijiste? – **lo enfrento. Mi valor y mi carácter habían vuelto por fin

**Nada…nada, ve a cambiarte que si no te refriaras** – el muy invancable. Pero cuando voy a responderle estornudo – **¿lo ves?** – levanto la ceja y giro sobre mis talones con la cabeza en alto

Voy al estudio allí hay muchas cosas guardadas, desde nuestros útiles hasta varias ropas que los alumnos dejamos. Busco mi camisa de pintura que uso y rebusco entre las cosas algo para abajo - **Bueno esta vez me será útil** – en el fondo veo un prenda que Mina había dejado hace unos días. Como siempre llega corriendo del canal donde trabaja. Las deja tirada por acá.

**Creo que esto me servirá** – levanto el short corto, lo sacudo un poco y lo coloco junto con mi camisa. Me saco la remera mojada por encima de la cabeza y al colocarla en un costado, doy un brinco al ver a Darién observándome

**¿Que ves?** – le grito enojada. Y me aferro a la remera mojada. Estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados mirándome de arriba abajo – **no ves que me estoy cambiando** – tan solo se encoje de hombros

**Es que ….. – **comienza a decir

**¿Qué? - **

**Bueno me pareció justo…digo tu me viste primero **– ¿qué? Ahora habla de justicia el muy c…..Giro mi cabeza y veo otra camisa la agarro y se la arrojo – **bueno bueno no es para ponerse violenta** – levanta las manos en forma de rendición –** solo admiraba la vista** – pero ante que le pueda tirar algo se va

Estoy totalmente enojada con él. Como se atreve a curiosear. Por fin termino de vestirme. Durante todo ese tiempo miraba la puerta a haber si trataba de volver

**¿Se puede?** – cierro los ojos y me rio. Después de lo que hizo ahora pide permiso

**¿Qué quieres?** – entra y me escanea. Y al mirarlo resopla

**Estabas mejor antes –**

**¿Qué?** – lo mato yo lo mato. Respiro me acuerdo de respirar por si no lo asesino– **Michiru dijo que yo cerraba así que gracias** – hice una señal con la mano para que se vaya – **te puedes ir** – él asiente

**¿Quieres que te lleve?** – niego

**Me voy a quedar un rato….voy a tratar de arreglar esto** – y le señalo a pedazos del lienzo. Vuelve asentir y se va. Me giro y busco el nuevo lienzo para colocar en el caballete. Lo agarro y cuando vuelvo a darme vuelta – **¿qué diablos crees que haces?** – Darién estaba en el centro denudándose

**¿Dijiste que ibas arreglarlo no? – **me dice el muy arrogante

**¿Y? – **que tiene que ver lo que yo iba a hacer

**Vas a necesitar un modelo ¿no?** – Me quedo petrificada –** por eso son dos favores, aunque el primero se lo cobrare a Michiru. Así que… **– se encoje – **tu solo me deberás uno** – se da vuelta mientras se saca el pantalón, ya que la camisa ya no la tenía puesta. Yo solo trago saliva sin decirle, ni negarle. Solo pienso en Mina o Seiya si me descubre estoy muerta

.

.

.

.

.

.

Para cuando termino de sacarse toda la ropa. A exención del bóxer que por suerte o mala suerte mía no lo hizo, se colocó como Michiru le había indicado días atrás.

Agarre mi lápiz y comencé. Respirando profundamente. Trace unas líneas y luego las continúe hacia abajo cuando

**¿Cuántos años tienes?** – detuve mi lápiz y lo mire entre asustada y desconcertada

**¿Qué? –**

**¿Qué cuantos años…..** – me repitió

**Si ya te escuche eso **– le conteste – **pero se supone que estarías mudo**

**Yo jamás dije eso** – se encoje de un hombro, sin bajar el que tenia inclinada hacia atrás –** el otro día me aburrí ¿así que?**

**Así que ahora… ¿me torturas? – **le lanzo

**Bueno estamos vos, yo y tu pintura. A menos que las paredes hablen** – suspire. Eleve mi rostro para mirarlo

**25** – susurre

**Disculpa** – me dijo

**25 años** – le repetí más fuerte y agregue – **pero en dos semanas cumpliré los 26**

**Ah **– eleva las cejas – **¿y qué haces?** – puse mis ojos en blanco –

**Nada** – me mira. Por lo visto no va a quedarse callado. En fin tome una gran bocanada de aire antes de continuar dibujando

**¿Cómo? ¿Una muchacha como vos no hace nada por su cumpleaños?** – Detuve otra vez el lápiz y lo mire directamente negándole –** ¿tu novio ni siquiera te lo festeja? **– fruncí el cejo

**¿Qué novio?** – lo mire dudando antes de contestarme

**El que te toqueteaba** – ¿toqueteaba? ¿Se referirá a Seiya?. Pero eso solo lo hizo cuando… **\- muy mal lo tuyo en plena clase te daba masajitos** – ah no. me baje del asiento y me fui directo a él. Lo señale con el dedo y lo hundí en su pecho. Eso hizo que él baje el brazo

**¿Quién te crees?** – Empecé – **Seiya es un amigo y aparte yo no tengo que darte explicación de quien es, ni que es**

**¿Y porque me la das entonces? **– me agarra mi mano

**No te las doy….-** me mira torciendo su boca – **bueno si pero no es así**. – cierro los ojos y al abrirlo – **vuelve a tu posición no he terminado** – no me suelta la mano

**Entonces no tiene novio** – me afirma y miro mi muñera que la tiene atrapada en su mano

**¿Me sueltas? – **le pido mientras que forcejeo

**Contesta – **reclama

**NO **– le grito – **¿feliz?** – él sonríe y me suelta

**Claro** – arrogante, capullo le digo mentalmente mientras regreso a mi asiento. Lo miro y el muy desgraciado sonríe –

**Mi amigo es quien te pidió una cita **– le cometo, pensando en el comentario que me hizo ese día cuando termino la clase.

**Si lo sé** – elevo mi cara para fijarme en su mirada –**¿qué crees que no escuche su grito cuando llegue?**

**Entonces sabe que él es…–**

**Gay** – termina por mí y asiento – **si no lo note en ese momento, me lo confirmo después al pedirme el teléfono **

**¿Qué? – **Seiya era único

**Estabas muy distraída hablando con la otra rubia…esa que gritaba como si fuera una estrella de rock - ** me dice

**Mina **– asiente. Pero entonces ese día me vio – **pero entonces porque eso de que el era mi novio **– se encojé de hombros ante mi pregunta, mientras se posiciona de nuevo y eleva el brazo

**Me aseguraba – **tan solo dice

.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de un largo rato y la lluvia cae sin para afuera, aun me faltaba varios detalles. Giro mi cuello totalmente contracturado y me llevo un mano a la nuca para masajearlo un poco

**¿Ese soy yo? **– me dice alguien atrás mío. Mejor dicho a mi espalda y en mi oído. No quiero girarme porque estaría frente a frente. Así que solo asiento

**Si…tan mal no estas ¿no crees?** – siento su mano en mi hombro

**Nada mal **– aclara – **pero …..**\- camina por mi costado sin apartarse mucho y señala su entrepierna….que aun esta en blanco el sitio – **¿necesitas ver?** – eleva sus cejas varias veces. Me sonrojo por ese comentario

**No no no** – me mira y vuelvo a ponerme como tomate –** aun no decido**

**¿En pedírmelo? ¿O en ver? **– me pregunta

**No no** –diablos no sé qué decirle. Se aleja y se ubica en donde posaba

**Quizás necesitas verlo** – lleva sus manos al elástico del bóxer y añade antes de empezar lo que creo que será mi perdición – **¿y no te animas a pedirlo?**

Salto del asiento más rápido de lo que se mueve él y voy directo para detener el descenso de su prenda. Pongo mis manos están encima de las de él evitándolo

**No es necesario – **le digo subiendo su bóxer

**Yo creo que si **– trata de bajárselo. Me empiezo a pelear con sus manos para sortear su descenso

**No.….te dije que no era necesario** – si Mina me viera en este momento con mis manos en su bóxer me aplaude. Sin mencionar que debo estar rozándolo desde su pecho hasta abajo ya que tuve que pegarme a su cuerpo para impedir que lo haga. A pesar de que tiemblo ante su olor, su piel. Me concentró en mi misión…..impedir que se la quite

**No lo sé cabeza de chorlito…**\- elevo mi cabeza para verlo sin sacar sus manos del elástico – **quizás eres demasiada distraída y si no ves…no lo crees **– sigo mirándolo para evitar que se los baje cuando siento un tirón. Me recuerdo no bajar mi vista porque entre tire y afloje podría ver lo que quiero evitar. Y no quiero pensar lo que mi mano está rozando, porque siento algo duro y caliente, aunque es…. – **tiene que sacar una buena calificación….me deberías un tercer favor con este y ya sé cómo cobrártelo – **agrega sacándome de mis pensamiento

**No no….Darién de verdad no es necesario** – yo tiemblo y él sonríe. Lo odio. Si se lo saca no sé dios….Ayudenmeee

**Darién…es la primera vez que dices mi nombre** – ante esa confesión mis manos se detienen pero no salen de su puesto – **y es… -** baja su rostro hasta estar muy cerca del mío – **delicioso…..me pregunto si** \- veo sus ojos posarse sobre mis labios y me pregunto si me ira a besar. De repente siento una leve brisca pero no me sacan del hechizo de este hombre – **ere tan inocente….cuando lo dices que muero por….** – baja más su rostro. No puedo moverme, ni reaccionar. Quiero saber. Quiero que lo haga. Quiero que me bese. Siento su aliento en mi boca y cuando sus labios rosan los míos….

**Interrumpo** – ambos saltamos en dirección opuesta. Giramos en dirección a la voz que nos asustó mientras recuperamos el aliento

**Mi…..Michiru** – soy la primera en recuperar el habla

**¿Podrías taparte no?** – bajo mi vista y veo los primero tres botones de mi camisa desabrochados. Automáticamente levanto mi vista a Darién y él esconde su cara de culpabilidad. Ahora entiendo eso de saber cómo devolver el favor, me pienso. Me giro y me empiezo a abrochar cuando los oigo

**¿Qué haces aquí? –** le pregunta Darién a Michiru. Me giro hacia ella

**Bueno hable con tu padre –** me vey agrega **– o mejor dicho; me llamo para consultarme si aún estabas en el instituto….obvio que le dije que si** – me mira, sé que no entiende mucho mi situación, aunque ha visto miles de veces los malos tratos de él hacía a mí. Por una parte me cubre y siempre me ha dicho que confié en ella pero aun no se…– **pero me aseguraba. Por lo visto no era necesaria mi visita – **

**Solo me ayudaba** – me apresuro a decir

**A desvestirte **– me mira levantando la vista. Miro a Darién que no dice ni una palabra para desacreditarla. Maldito tan solo me pone en una situación difícil

**No no…con el retrato**. – Aclaro rápidamente – **me dijo que podría posar** – suspira. Como no dice nada me giro y recojo mis cosas. No creo que pueda quedarme mucho más y menos terminarlos con ella acá.

Mientras que lo hago escucho como regaña a Darién….y de reojo observo la situación

**No te atrevas **– él se encoje de hombro

**No te pongas a si peli** – le dice de manera cariñosa pero veo el sarcasmo en esa frase

**Sabes que no me gusta nada ese apodo** – le reprocha ella

**Bueno bueno…..no hice nada ok! – **levanta sus manos

**Porque llegue justo…crees que no te vi donde tenías las manos –** bajo mi cabeza estando aun de espalda a ellos. Me tanteo como para ver o si siento donde él tenía sus manos. Respiro claro en la camisa me la estaba… giro y los miro

**Con ella no **– él la mira con cara de pocos amigo – **¿estamos? Tienes a millones más. Ella es delicada y especial** – ¿delicada? ¿Especial? Así es como me veían….quizás si debería contarle a Michiru que delicada no soy. Soy un mercado abierto para Neherenia

**Lo siento Michiru si sabía que te molestaría no hubiese aceptado su ayuda** – niega con la cabeza

**No nada de eso** – toma una bocanada de aire grande – **¿terminaste?** – tuerzo la boca

**No me falta un poco** – asiente

**Cámbiate y búscanos café** – le dice a Darién

**¿Te quedaras?** – le pregunta torciendo su boca

**Si… ¿algún problema?** – resopla mientras se gira y va por su camisa

.

.

**.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

.

.

.

Al llegar a casa la encuentro con todas las luces apagadas. Decidí dejar el lienzo en el instituto para evitar la tentación de que me lo destruyera otra vez mi hermana. Al bajar del auto de Darién minutos antes y a pesar de que viaje atrás, porque Michiru me impidió subió como copiloto. Sentía su olor, su calor y el rose de sus labios sobre el mío. Lo sentía a él Cerré los ojos y cruce el umbral de lo que nunca pude llamar hogar. Me apoye en la puerta

**Hola** – salude al entrar. Me incorpore porque parecía no haber nadie. Antes de subir la escalera hacia mi habitación vi a lo lejos una luz, como autónoma la seguí. Al llegar vi a mi padre, madre y Neherenia sentado en el living tomando un café. Me miran y la única que sonríe es mi madre, pero a ver la cara de seriedad de mi padre su sonrisa desaparece al instante

**Llegas tarde** – me reclama él

**Lo siento; pero me tuve que quedar más tiempo** – me excuso

**Ya comimos…veras que no podemos esperar a ver si te decides a aparecer o no **– me regaña

**Lo siento **– repito y bajo mi cabeza.

**Neherenia requería curry pero no quedo nada **– si siempre ella manejaba que se comíamos. La mire y me sonrió maliciosamente –

**¿Hay algo?**\- atine a preguntar

**Acabo de decirte que no….no escuchas o ¿qué?** – vuelve decirme y se concentra en su café

**Lo siento –**

**No moleste** **más** – me señala quitándome importancia – **llega temprano la próxima vez**

Asiento y subo a mi cuarto. Es raro que por una parte quiere que me cuide al extremo y por otro no sea capaz de dejarme un plato de comida. Como mínimo…..Tiro mis cosas sobre mi cama al escuchar el sonido de mi celular dentro de la campera lo saco

**Diga** – atiendo pero sin mirar quien era

**Al fin** – suspiran del otro lado, mi adorable y desopilante Mina

**¿Qué paso loca? **– le contesto y mi humor mejora solo con oírla

**Te llame toda la tarde y el ogro de tu padre lo único que me dice es que no estas y que la próxima vez te lleva él** – tuerzo la boca, sé que se refiere a los análisis, que tuve que repetirme hoy. Odio cuando él va. Siempre me pide mas estudios y algunos son demasiados locos

**Fui a buscar unas cosas a la escuela** – le digo sin decir con quien me encontré y casi que paso, la escucho resoplar

**Recién llegas entonces **– aunque me lo hace como una pregunta sé que es una afirmación

**Si –**

**¿Te dejaron comida los buitres? – **su forma maquiavélica de llamarlo aumentaba cada dia

**Mina –**

**Responde **– me exige. Y ella sabe que no es la primera vez que sucede

**No –**

**Malditos** – la escucho moverse – **en 10 min abre la ventana y cierra tu puerta con llave**

**¿Qué?** – no no está loca va a venir y más con esta lluvia. Debo impedírselo

**Si, ya Salí** – no logro decirle nada antes que me corte.

.

.

.

.

.

Los minutos pasan y ya estoy nerviosa. Van más de media hora y no aparece. Temo por ella y más con esta lluvia. Trate de llamarla varias veces pero no responde. Sabe que la convenceré que no venga. Si no fueran piso de material habría hecho un pozo. Miro la hora otra vez y voy a la puerta de mi habitación, me aseguro que esté cerrada y escucho si alguien esta aun despierto pero no todo sigue en silencio.

**Pam, pam **– me sobre salto al escuchar ese ruido. Giró rápidamente y veo como una piedrita se estrella en mi ventana. Corro rápidamente a la ventana y al abrir la siguiente piedra se estrella en mi frente

**Auch, ten más cuidado **– le grito bajo a mi loca a mi amiga. Que la veo justo debajo de la ventana.

**Te dije que la dejaras abierta** – me reclama y empieza a subir por el tubo de desagüe que hay en la pared junto a mi ventana. –** Porque tienes que tener la pieza en el piso de arriba** – me encojo de hombro

**Hubieses subido por el árbol** – me mira y si el mismo está pegado a mi ventana pero solo una rama llega a mi cuarto. Ella pienso lo mismo que pienso yo

**Claro, con esta lluvia ¿y si me hubiese caído eh? **– me mira depositando las bolsas que había traído en el suelo cuando entra por la ventana –** ¿que tal si me ayudas?** – reaccione y la agarra para que entrara finalmente

**Disculpa** – me encogí de hombros

**Ajam -**

.

.

.

.

.

Mina trajo tres bolsas con comida suficiente para alimentar a un ejército. Sacamos varias ensaladas con sopa caliente, que con esta lluvia me vino genial. Entre lo empapada que estaba por la tarde y el viento frio de ahora me vino regio para calentar el cuerpo. Sacamos el postre de fresas con crema y nos sentamos en la cama

**Y dime ¿no fue mejor que viniera? **– me dijo mina Metiéndose un pedazo del postre

**Creo que si – **le conteste con la boca llena de crema

**¿Cómo creo?** – y se metió en una fresa gigante

**De acuerdo, estuvo genial que vinieras **– miro pero se atraganto y empiezo a golpearle la espalda – **despacio** – asiente al tragarlo

**Si** – respira aliviada – **bueno ahora con la panza llena** – se gira y se sienta de rodilla frente mío – **¿cuándo les vas a decir basta a esos buitres?**

**Mina – **el ataque de ella no cesan

**Mina nada** – levanta su mano – **es un exceso lo que hacen…venite conmigo, la casa es grande y tu cuarto te espera**

**Lo sé, lo sé -**

**Entonces – **me mira con la ceja levantada

**Ya sabes lo que paso la última vez **– si la culpa me gano y volví. Lo único que no le dije a ella es la tortura mental de las dos semanas siguiente. Donde ellos me reprochaban el no haber estado….recordar los lamentos de Neherenia y él suspiro de mi padre no fue nada grato

**Si si….no me lo creo** – me señala con un dedo – **y sé que ellos fueron crueles cuando regresaste..**\- la miro con cara de culpa – **y no me mires así que te conozco y los conozco a ellos. Son unas arpías, buitres, crueles y ni cruela de vil es tan mala**

**¿Cruela de vil? **– se encoje de hombro

**O la bruja de rapunzel. Tú eliges** – me aclara

**¿La bruja? No estarás leyendo demasiados cuento – **la burlo

**No te rías** – y si me destornillaba de risa con esa locura – **es más ya sé quién es tu príncipe azul –** automáticamente dejo de reír

**No Mina…no – **la trato de parar antes de que siga

**Si **– junta sus manos y sus ojos van al techo con cara de esperanzada – **él es ideal y al parecer ya se fijó en ti**

**Mina** – la amenazo

**Si Kelvin es tan ideal para ti **– ¿qué? ¿Kelvin? Me caigo despatarrada en mi cama y vuelvo a reírme. Mina se acerca y me miras

**Te agarre**, - me dice – **a vos te interesa más un mecánico de cabello azabache **– la miro – **si…..hay que bueno esta ese hombre…hay quien sería tu para tener el placer de devorar esa boca**

**Mina **– la regaño

**¿Qué?** – me empiezo a reír, que más podría hacer con esta loca –

.

.

.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prepárate que nos vamos –** anuncia mi padre no más baje al desayunar al siguiente día

**¿Porque?** – lo primero que pienso es que Neherenia le paso algo. Él se para tirando la servilleta en la mesa de golpe

**¿Desde cuándo te tengo que dar explicación?** – Me mira – **nos vamos al hospital**

**¿Pero porque? A neherenia le paso algo** – dios que no sea grave sino yo…..dios

**Neherenia. Sería bueno para ti ¿no?** – Apunta – **deja de soñar…..**. – Se gira y agrega – **está bien. Quiero hacerte unos estudios que leí que se estaban aplicando por Europa**

**Pero papa** – se acerca y me mira con furia en sus ojos

**Te dije que basta de pregunta** – me agarra del brazo y me empuja a la salida –** tú debes estar bien para ella. Solo importa mi niña ¿entendido?** – me suelta bruscamente en la puerta cuando le gritan

**Kenji** – escuchamos a mi madre. Ambos nos damos vuelta

**¿Qué mujer?** – le reclama. No sé qué le paso pero no está bien mi padre

**Ella también es tu hija** – le demanda. Pero ve la cara de enojo de mi padre y mi madre agacha su cabeza – **por favor ella también se merece que la cuiden**

**Yo se ocuparme de mis hijas** – señala

**Dirás de tu hija Neherenia. Porque yo no soy más que el repuesto para ella** – se gira por mi impertinencia

**Cuidado con tu vocabulario. Tú naciste para salvarla. Recuérdalo** – si siempre lo hago. Siempre

.

.

.

.

.

Salimos y me sube al auto de manera brusca. Al sentarme en el asiento de copiloto levanto mi vista y allí a la ventana estaba mi hermana sonriendo. Ahora sé que algo le dijo para comerle la cabeza con este nuevo estudio.

.

.

El viaje fue en silencio y al llegar al hospital fuimos directamente a la consulta de mi médico, el Dr. taiki. Fue donde me entere lo que mi padre pretendía. Al aparecer el estudio del que me hablo lo quería rápido y preciso. Sin contar con la repetición nuevamente de los del día anterior ya que no confiaba en Mina y mi adorable hermana menciono que ella no me llevo como les había dicho…...Mientras que pienso y aguardo en la zona de espera pienso en que momento Neherenia se volvió contra mío. Bueno nunca fuimos unidas. Siempre nos hizo diferencia mi padre pero de chica ella me cuidaba, me protegía o por lo menos estaba agradecida de lo que yo sacrificaba por ella. Pero ahora. Cierro los ojos y respiro profundo para dejar esos pensamientos en el fondo de mi mente.

**Es tu turno** – anuncia mi padre. Me levanto e ingreso a la consulta de mi médico sola.

**Hola preciosa** – me saluda al ingresar el Dr. taiki. Y Cierra la puerta – **ya tu padre me dijo de la locura que quiere hoy **– le sonreí – **tranquila no haremos nada de eso. Mira** – me señala un libro en su mesa – **es el último que me llego de medicina 4. Léetelo mientras que llamo a enfermería **

**Claro** – me siento y empiezo a ojearlo

De vece en cuando relojero a Taiki que esta al teléfono y recuerdo como llego a ser mi médico. Él era tan solo un residente hace 7 años cuando me conoció. Mi médico fue un tal Dr. Tomosakí. Él me había atendido desde que nací, pero al jubilarse y su residente al graduarse mi padre lo solicito, según él conocía toda mi historia. Aunque mi primer medico hacia caso a lo que decía y por mucho tiempo estuve bajo estudios realmente agotadores. Sin embargo Taiki le suplicaba que no me los hiciera pero al ser un residente se cansó de no ser escuchado y aguardo. Por alguna extraña razón el sabía que mi padre lo pediría….me rio recodando lo que me dijo **"****_cuando me canse de justificar las locuras de tu padre entendí que si aprendía bien tu caso él me pediría y así te podría ayudar" _** y así lo hizo porque apenas que él se convirtió en mi médico de cabecera los estudios dejaron de hacerse. Obvio que para mi padre siempre había algún papel que certificaba el excelente estado y resultado del mismo. Aunque de veces en cuando casi siempre 1 vez al años en verdad me los hacia pero solo los necesarios, según él los rutinarios

.

**Tendrías que presentar el examen **– me dice al tras colgar el teléfono trayéndome al presente. Solo me encojo de hombro – **estoy seguro que con todo lo que sabes en un año a más tardar dos te graduaría ** – si él me alentó a seguir alguna carrera. Al principio le puse varias excusas hasta que se cansó y me empezó a enseñar él mismo. Según lo que me decía a él le servía y a mí. Bueno a mí me ayudaba. Para él estaba en un nivel de tercer o cuarto año. Las horas que pasaba en el hospital en lugar de tenerme llena de cables y análisis, él me daba clase. Pero siempre a puertas cerrada y con la prohibición a mi padre que no entre.

**Permiso** – dijo Luna al entrar. La mire cerrando el libro. – **mi niña ¿cómo estas preciosura?** – me saluda dejando su carrito y abrazándome.

Ella era la madre que nunca tuve, vino hace un año y reemplazo a josephine la antigua enfermera. También cómplice mía que se tomó licencia por embarazo. Pero fue antes de tiempo ya que presento uno de riesgo.

**¿Que estás haciendo por acá si viniste ayer? **– añade viéndome. Tan solo me encojo de hombro

**El loco de su padre quiere el experimental** – le aclara Taiki. Lo mire y aunque pasaba los 30, ya Mina le había echado el ojo

**Yo lo mato** – dejo, bueno tiro sus cosas en el carrito bruscamente y se abalanzo sobre la puerta de salida. Pero Taiki fue más rápido y la detuvo

**Ya lo hablamos Luna **– ella resopla – **no se lo voy hacer. Pero sabes que es una accionista del hospital y por eso le temen alguno de los médicos **

**Pero …..**\- resopla nuevamente – **déjamelo unos minutos y vas a ver como no vuelve a pedir locuras ese tipo – **me rio y me acerco para abrazarla desde el costado

**Luna vamos siéntate conmigo **– me responde abrazándome ella pero sin dejar de rezongar. La conduzco donde yo estaba sentada poniéndola a mi lado

**¿Qué estás leyendo mi niña?** – me ve el libro que había cerrado al llegar ella

**Medicina 4 **– levanta una ceja de asombro

**Estas muy adelantada…. ¿presentaste el examen este año?** – Niego con la cabeza – **¿porque? –** me encojo de hombro

**Su padre dice que es peligroso para ella…-** le aclara al sentarse en su silla Taiki – **pero ya le dije que la cubriríamos. Pero ya vez sigue aprendiendo sin dar el examen. A este paso se recibe sin ir a la facultad** – todos nos reímos

**Ah te traje algo** – se levanta Luna y va a su carrito. Levanta la tela que le cuelga por los costados y de abajo oculta saca dos boles. Uno lleno de fresas y otro de chocolate – **toma**

**Mis favoritas** – le digo agarrando una. La meto en el chocolate y luego a mi boca –** dios que placer** – todos nos reímos pero esas risas desaparecen al instante que se escucha un golpeteo en la puerta

**Esperen** – Dr. Taiki se levanta y entorna la puerta para ver quien está sin dejar que nos vea – **si…comprendo** – lo escucho rezongar

**¿Cuánto le falta? **– dice mi padre sin poder entrar. Pero escucho claramente su voz

**Unas horas o ¿pensaba que el estudio era rápido?** – sé que sin mirarlo mi padre está furioso por lo lento que va todo.

**Mira me tengo que ir Neherenia necesita el auto….**\- hace una pausa – **¿podrá irse sola o es un peligro?**

**No. Puede irse perfectamente** **sola **– le aclara mi medico

**Perfecto. Que se cuide y no me hagas repetírselo**\- dice antes que Taiki cierre la puerta

**Listo se fue el granuja – **anuncia con una sonrisa en su cara

**Taiki, eres un médico **– lo regaña Luna

**¿Y? ese tipo –** señala la puerta con el dedo – **se merece eso y mucho más. No este pimpollo de hija **\- y me abraza por detrás haciéndome reír

**Basta** – me chorrea un poco de chocolate de la boca y me lo limpio con un papel que me alcanza Luna

**Pareces mi hijo** – la miro extrañada. Casi nunca habla de ellos. – **sabes acaban de volver al país.**

**Si** – le contesto al meterme otra fresa con chocolate

**Ya te lo voy a presentar para que veas lo guapo es mí… - ** pero no termina porque taiki la interrumpe

**Si si ya lo anunciaste a medio hospital** – y se ríe. Yo la miro sonriendo por lo charlatana que es

**Bueno pero mis bebes son los mejores** – dijo ¿bebes? pienso

**¿Pero cuantos hijos tienes?** – le pregunto. Me ve como dudando pero su sonrisa al parecer recordarlo llena la habitación

**Tres** – tan solo decirlo su cara cambia a melancolía y me quiero pegar en la cabeza por ponerla triste, el silencio reina en la habitación así que Luna continua – **dos varoncitos y mi Hotaru que dios se la ha llevado muy pronto de mi lado**

**Luna. Lo siento no lo sabía **– me pone una mano en el hombro consolándome ella a mí, en lugar de ser a la inversa

**No te preocupes fue muy feliz **– me cuenta sonriendo con nostalgia – **al principio…..no quisimos a su marido, se casaron muy jóvenes y le decía que aún tenía mucho tiempo para estar con alguien. Pero ella negándose se casó. Me decía que cuando encuentras el amor de tu vida, tu corazón late tan fuerte o más que un colibrí. Cuando nació su bebe volví a verla. Fue ahí donde comprendí el gran amor que se tenía uno con el otro. Ni yo, ni Artemis pudimos oponernos a eso. Porque mi niña cuando encuentras a tu mitad no hay nada que te separe de él **– le sonrió pensando que yo jamás sentiré esa clase de amor

**Luna** – esta vez fue taiki quien la llamo – **¿qué paso?**

**Mi Hotaru y su esposo iban de viaje a ver al hermano de su este. Una curva en las montañas los traiciono y chocaron. – **cerro sus ojos antes de seguir -** Muriendo los dos **– dios me tape la boca por el asombro – **pero tranquila mi niña** – me dice viéndome al abrir su ojos azules – **eso fue hace 4 años. Artemis y yo volvimos no quise estar más en escocia era muy triste para mí. Así que volví a aquí, a mi ciudad.**

**¿Él bebe?** – pregunte

**Está a cargo de mi hijo menor** – ella suspira – **él y Hotaru era muy unidos.**

**¿Y tu hijo mayor?** – le pregunta Taiki a Luna

**¿Andrew?** – niega con la cabeza – **él era mayor cuando lo adoptamos, aunque ama a sus hermanos. Él es un niño disfrazado de hombre y mira que es mi hijo** – aclara al final. Antes eso solo nos pudimos reír

.

.

.

No sé cuánto había pasado cuando Luna anuncio que se iba, recogió todo y el chocolate que quedo me lo regalo

**Bueno mi niña me voy** – me da un beso en la mejilla –** ah me olvidaba **– busca en su carrito y saca un líquido rojo que lo mete en varios tubito

**¿Y eso?** – le señalo

**Simulan tu sangre** – me estremecí. Con solo recordar los pinchazos ya temblaba.

**No temas mi niña** – me guiña un ojo y se va. Antes de cerrar la puerta añade – **quizás hoy conozcas al menor de mis hijos** – la miro sin comprender –** me prometió venir a verme. ¿Así que?** – Se encoje de hombro –** aunque siempre dice estar ocupado –** cierra la puerta sonriendo

**Es única** – menciona Taiki

**Sí. Lo sé** – doy gracias a haberla encontrado igual que a Taiki.

.

.

.

.

.

Me estoy yendo a las horas de haber llegado, pero ante decido sacar un bebida de la máquina que está a mitad de camino entre las consultas y la salida

**Diablos no otra vez…!funciona!** – La golpeo – **te tragaste mi plata** **maquina inservible **– le vuelvo a gritar. Como si ella me respondiera, resoplo. Le doy una patada pero me duele más a mí que a ese trasto. Empiezo a saltar agarrándome el pie, cuando choco a alguien a mi espalda – **diablos …lo sien…**\- empiezo a decir una vez que baje el pie y gire – ¿**tu?**

**Hola Cabeza de chorlito** – me dice Darién

**Hasta en la sopa te veo –**

**No tendrías tanta suerte **– que no no lo dije en voz alta. Me llevo un mano a la cara por lo torpe

**¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Me persigues?** – me adelante antes que nada. El solo solo encogió de hombros. Dios no sabe otra cosa que hacer eso

**¿Tu? ¿Qué haces por aquí? Tu cabecilla creo que no tiene arreglo – **se burla

**No tengo porque responderte** – me doy media vuelta y vuelvo a golpear la máquina de gaseosas – **dame mi juego **– le grito. Escucho un suspiro a mi espalda y luego siento una mano en mi estómago que me separa de la máquina. Bajo la vista y estoy temblando pero no es del frio

**Déjame** – golpea en el costado y luego arriba

**¿Qué? **– Grito cuando la maquina le entrega el jugo – **no es imposible**

**Tiene que saber dónde tocarla** – se me acerca y me susurra muy cerca de la cara – **como a una mujer **– me doy un paso atrás y me caigo de traste al piso. El muy granuja se ríe en lugar de ayudarme – **¿me tienes miedo?**

**No** – me levanto. Sacudiéndome – **¿quién te crees?**

**Toma **– me extiende el jugo. Lo agarro de mala gana – **con esto me debes tres**

**¿Qué? **– se gira y veo que me da la espalda levantando su dedos.

**Tres recuérdalo cabeza de chorlito** – y se va riendo

**Nadie te pidió ayuda** – le grito. Él se detiene y se da vuelta. Lo veo mirándome con cara serie y me doy cuenta que grite en medio de un hospital – **dios**!.**..lo siento** – me tape la boca. Lo miro y está riéndose de nuevo. Me giro antes de perder poca dignidad ante él.

.

.

.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nunca te vi perder los estribos tanto como lo haces con él – **menciona Mina no más me senté en mi posición el miércoles en la clase de pintura. Suspiro. Pienso que no se para que le conté lo sucedido en el hospital

**¿De quién hablan**? – pregunta uniéndose Seiya

**Del adonis** – le aclara mi amiga

**No le contestes** – le reclamo toda enojada

**Ahí si ya se** – dice él – **viste como se pone…..le hierve la sangre**

**Yo creo que le hierve otra cosa **– agrega Mina

**No…**\- les grito a los dos –** nada de eso es una arrogante, engreído, capullo extrovertido que se cree que todas caemos a sus pies y…..**

**¿Y? **– dice alguien atrás mío. Me giro y me encuentro con su mirada zafiro.

**¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? Entraste **– pero no termino de decir ya que al girarme y quedarme asombrada por su cercanía que ni siquiera había notado. Me tambaleo entre mis cosas y con caballete y todo me estrello en el piso

**¿Bombón? –**

**¿Serena estas bien? **– los miro desde el piso con cara de **"****_ustedes que creen"_**

**Después dices que no te pasa nada **– dice Darién extendiéndome la mano. Pero se la rechazo – **no más me ves y terminas en el piso**

**Idiota **– murmuro levantándome

**¿Yo? O tu que terminas a mis pies **– me giro y con mi peor cara lo miro – ** o tranquila princesita, a ver si nos convertimos en una fiera** – se adelanta un paso para quedar cerca de mi cara. Pero la giro y siento su aliento en mi oído – **aunque no me importaría, pero estando en otra posición y en otro lugar** – vuelvo a girar mi cara. Pero fue un grave error cuando observo su sonrisa malévola. Da un paso atrás –** nos vemos**

Yo me quedo quieta, dura. Dios ese comentario y esa mirada me pone. Cierro los ojos. Me hiela la sangre y me la calienta hasta el mismísimo infierno. No me molestaría quemarme con él. Sacudo mi cabeza para alejar los pensamientos cuando escucho

**Serena llamando a tierra** – y las risillas de mis amigos. Me giro abriéndolos tan solo para ver sus sonrisas cómplices más grandes de lo usual

**Por lo visto es el día del desastre **– los tres nos giramos y vemos a Michiru cruzada de brazos golpeando su pie al piso. Al parecer esperándonos que nos sumemos a la clase.

**Lo siento **\- Arreglo las cosas que me faltan y me siento

**Bueno al final de la clase quiero ver el retrato de la semana pasada** – hace una pausa – **ella será nuestra modelo de hoy **– presenta la profe a una chica alta con pelo verdoso. Viene vestida tipo las mujeres del antigua Grecia – **hoy trabajaremos sobre las líneas** – me imagine al ver el atuendo de la modelo

.

.

.

,

**Serena** – me llama Michiru. Ella extiende mi lienzo con el retrato de Darién – **dime porque esta parte la hiciste con sombras **– si era la parte de la virilidad de él. A decir verdad no me atrevía

**Me pareció más original jugar con las sombras que proyectar todo** – le señalo aunque la miro fruncir el ceño

**Comprendo** – lo cierra. Escucho unos pasos y un perfume que ya lo puedo reconocer al instante

**Yo creo que es porque no se atrevió a pedírmelo**.- me giro y lo veo a él otra vez

**¿Qué haces aquí?** – lo regaña Michiru

**¿Quería ver como quedo las obras? **– Mi profesora lo mira con cara de no creerle –**aunque a decir verdad la tuya deja mucho que desear…..yo me quedaría con esta **– extiende la de Amy. Ella bueno lo dibujo completo pero se nota que le tembló la mano en ciertas partes

**Mentiroso** – le grito mirándolo directamente. El cierra el lienzo y me mira

**¿Yo?-**

**Si tú** – le reclamo. Hago una pausa y agrego – **eres un engreído**

**¿Qué más? -**

**Arrogante -**

**Si – **me alienta a continuar

**Manipulador, egocéntrico -**

**¿Tú no?**\- me dice

**Yo ¿qué?** – se acerca

**Eres una cabeza de chorlito, distraída **– me refuta

**Me llamo Serena no cabeza de chorlito- **le aclaro ofendida

**Pero te queda mejor ese o quizás prefieres…**\- se choca la barbilla con un dedo – **bueno quizás….**

**Nada, quizás NADA** – le grito – **el mío está bien y la pintura esta perfecta**

**Pero gracias a que me desnude para ti** – no no no lo dijo en medio de la clase en voz bien alta, y de repente escuche una exclamación general

**Yo no te lo pedí – **contrataco muerta de vergüenza

**Pero lo disfrutaste** – me está enterrando viva – **y ayer también cuando nos vimos…bien que te refresque** **toda **– dios está jugando con las palabras y da entender cualquier cosas

**Oooooohhh **– menciona mina y los demás la siguieron con expresión de desconcierto

**No** – me giro a ella. Veo lo primero que encuentro que son acrílicos y se los empiezo arrojar entre gritos -. **Capullo** – le tiro uno – **arrogante** – agarre otro al parecer era más grande –** mentiroso. Me estas dejando como….**

**Como una que…si solo digo la verdad** – le tiro otro pero lo esquiva –** deja de ser tan violenta. **

**¿Qué? Violenta ¿yo?…. ¿quién te crees tú? que todas caemos a tus pies…..**\- le arrojo pinceles, lápices todo lo que me encuentro en el camino. Michiru y los demás empezaron a sacarme varias cosas pero yo encuentro más. Cuando avanzo tirándole todo lo que está a mí alcance. Él tan solo se protege o lo esquiva – **eres eres….**

**¿Qué? arrogante ya lo dijiste** – no encuentro que tirar giro a mis lados y nada está cerca las chicas me sacaron todos. Veo un vaso de agua. Sin pensarlo lo agarro y cuando se lo voy arrojarlo me agarra la muñeca

**Suéltame** – me mira y niega

**Ahora me vas a escuchar** – entonces aproveche mi oportunidad y le volqué todo el contenido en su cabeza. Haciendo que toda la clase estalle a carcajadas –** se acabaron las contemplaciones** – se bufa y me echa al hombro como un saco de papa

**¿Qué haces? Bájame** – le grito y comienzo a golpearlo sin piedad. Me da un chirlo cuando chillo como una niña

**Silencio** – ¿quién se cree?. Le sumo los puños cerrados a mis golpes, cuando comienza avanza hacia afuera. Mis compañeros lo aplaudes y le chiflan. Es increíble que nadie me ayude con este grandísimo idiota

**Bájame, esto es un secuestro **– le sigo pegando pero ni caso me hace hasta que llegamos a afuera del instituto –

**¿Quieres que te baje? **– me dice aun conmigo encima y de forma sarcástica

**Si** – le grito. Que espera que me acostumbre a sus hombros

**De acuerdo…tú deseos son ordenes ** – y me suelta de golpe haciéndome caer en el piso

**Bruto** – le digo desde el suelo. Me levanto – **eres un energúmeno. Homo sapiens**

**¿Homo sapiens?** – si ya se me pego las palabras de Mina. Pero da justo con su descripción a este grandísimo bufón

**Si …..Hombre de las cavernas, capullo arrogante, engreí…**\- pero no pude continuar porque en un movimiento me atrajo hacia él. Aplastando su boca con la mía. Puso una mano en mi nuca atrayéndome mas a él.. Al principio me resistí a su toque suave, pero luego se volvió dulce, delicado pero sin dejar de ser apasionado. No sé cuándo me rendí exactamente o cuando alce mis manos a su cuello. Solo sé que jamás había sentido aquello. Era fuego. Era hielo. Era una explosión en mi interior que surgía a pasos a agigantados. Sentí su lengua dentro de mi boca y a pesar de lo mucho que soñé con ella. Esto era diez mil veces mejor de lo que había imaginado. Su boca y la mía encajan perfectamente como dos piezas que un gran rompecabezas. Él era magia

**Se…Sere..** – trata de decirme a los minutos que nos separamos, más por falta de aire que por otra cosa. Yo quiera más. Más de él. Jamás quise nada en esta vida. Hasta ahora. Lo que quería era a él. Cuando ve mi intensión me acerco a su rostro y el vuelve a bajar el suyo. Nuestros alientos vuelven a juntarse, cerrando los ojos para esperar lo inesperado con él.

**¿Qué diablos crees que haces?** – sentí como me jalaban lejos de la protección de sus brazos. Alguien me alejaba de la magia que Darién desprendía. Al Abrir mis ojos y ver como mi padre furioso me separaba, solo atine a ver su desconcierto. Su vista iba de mí y al hombre que me sujetaba con fuerza del brazo – **se terminó** – me tira y me aparta de lo único o quizás lo mejor que me había pasado en esta vida…..

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hola de nuevo...aquí un nuevo capitulo como les dije no me gustan las historias taaan largas pero bueh aun no decido cuantos capítulos serán...Verán que estoy tratándolo de subir cada semana...es mi idea así no es tan larga la espera jeje

bueno este darien no deja de pelearía...tan solo le da una mano que la pelea por otro lado...quien ha pensado que porque no poso para nosotras jeje(risa maquiavelica posar lo ultimo que haría jaja) bueno volviendo...que metida es esta michiru porque no se va de paseo y deja lo que darien pretendía jeje...ni hablemos de Mina siempre fiel la que mas sabe de la vida de sere pero sospecho que muchas cosas le oculto...Apareció Luna y Taiki por suerte siempre cuando nos va mas hay gente al rededor que nos da una mano...si por fin se dieron un apasionante beso que sucederá tendrá las fuerzas para empezar a seguir a su corazón? se dejara vencer

respondiendo a un rewies neherenia es un hígado con patas(jja me encanto esa descripción) pero si ellos solo la tuvieron para salvar a su hermana mayor (lamentablemente en la vida real muchas veces sucede que el hermano nace con ese fin y luego se olvidan de él)¿pero sera que ella no se lo enfrentan por miedo o por algo mas? - te la dejo picando jejeje.

bueno espero que les guste esta nueva entrega como siempre vengo diciéndoles. me divierte escribir y me destresada de la vida rápida que llevamos todo. sugerencia dudas los espero en los reviews...tomatazos estoy bien preparada jaja...consejos también espero. todo se mejora.


	4. Capitulo 4

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** ************** Capítulo 4 ********************

** "****El amor vendrá a ti cuando estés lista, no necesariamente cuando lo busques"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entre en estado automático. Mi padre gritaba y me empujaba hacia el auto. No entendía mucho que había pasado o porque esta él así…Fue solo un beso.

Entre empujones y gritos llegamos donde estaba el auto estacionado. Me abrió la puerta de atrás – **sube** – me ordeno. Con la cabeza agacha y sin decir nada, obedecí

**Que lio provocaste hermanita** – se burló Neherenia desde el asiento del copiloto.

Me sobresalto al escuchar el portazo que dio mi padre al cerrarme y lo siguiente que paso no podía creerlo. Mi padre aún no se apartaba de mi puerta y lo escuchaba reñir. Tapaba mi visión de la otra persona. Pero en eso escuche su voz

**Déjala** – grito él a mi padre. Al parecer se dispuso a discutir con esa persona

**Esto no es tu problema y como te vuelva acercar sabrás quien soy** – le refuto y lo empujo. Cuando abrió la puerta del conductor para subir. Se la cerraron de golpe

**Esto aun no se acaba** – le gritaron a mi padre

**Dios ese es el hombre del retrato** – dijo neherenia que espiaba por la ventana.

Fue ahí cuando gire mi cabeza y lo vi. Darién discutía con mi padre. ¿Pero porque lo hacía? ¿Por mí? ¿De verdad? ¿Tanto le importaba que se arriesgaba? Pero él no conocí lo que era capaz de hacer. Temía por él. Sentí un movimiento y vi subir mi padre al mismo tiempo que el lado de mi puerta se abrí

**¿Qué haces? **– lo escuche gritar a mi progenitor. Me sentía en una nube y una extraña fuerza me envolvía. Por extraño que parezca me sentí en paz

**Ella se viene conmigo **– eleve mi vista mientras que Darién me sacaba en brazos del auto de mis carceleros. Y de repente me llevaba lejos de él. Subí mis manos a su cuello y me aferre a él, apoye mi cabeza en su pecho mientras escuchaba como latía su corazón y ese dulce movimiento me calmaba – **él ya no te hará daño. No lo permitiré**. – me sentía segura pero en eso perdí sus brazos, cuando me dejó en el asiento del copiloto de su auto. Al cerrarla e ir a su asiento apareció mi padre en mi visión, interponiéndose en su camino. Temblé.

**No te la llevaras, ella me pertenece** – le grito

**No es un objeto, es una persona. Ni ustedes ni nadie la lastiman así….Vi lo que le hizo en sus brazos**. – estaba furioso Darién. Baje mi cabeza y observe dos grandes hematomas que empezaban aparecer en mis brazos, seguramente se refería a eso Darién. Cerre mis ojos y me abrace a mí misma. Mi padre me lastimo. Yo a él nunca le importe más que como seguro. Más que como reemplazo

Como un ser que se supone que debe amarme, cuidarme, me lastima tanto. ¿Por qué? ¿Que hice para merecer su desprecio? Sé que nací solo para salvarla a ella, a mi hermana. Pero eso no me convierte en una especie de salvadora. No soy una máquina, no soy una cosa. Soy una persona. No había pedido nada. Mi vida era casi invisible. Hasta que por primera vez desee ser libre, desee ser alguien. Lo desee a él. A Darién. Abrí los ojos y levante la cabeza. Él no se intimidaba hacia mi padre. Estaban peleándose y cuando kenji le lanzo un puño Darién lo esquivo. Su mano se estrelló en el capo del auto. Entonces mi salvador aprovecho para agarrarlo y doblarle la mano, haciendo que mi padre se arrodillase de espalda a él.

**Darién** – le gritaron desde lejos y vi a Michiru asustada. Ella no sabía bien que pasaba pero sabía los trucos sucios que mi papa hacía. – **Suéltalo** – le niega

**No hasta que no la lastime más** – respondió él

**No es asunto tuyo, suéltalo **– él no quería pero cuando Michiru se acercó y se lo volvió a pedir. No tuvo más alternativa que soltarlo a regadientes. Vi a mi padre sonreírme. Pero su sonrisa era de triunfo ante la situación

**Me la llevare lejos de aquí** – les informo, dándose media vuelta e ingresando al auto – **te alejare de ellos** – me dijo al verme. Me sonrió y luego arranco el auto.

Lo último que escuché fue el grito de Michiru llamándolo y la mirada de mi padre hacia él. No permitiría que nada le sucediera. No podía permitir que más gente saliera lastimada por mi culpa. Por no acatar mí pobre destino.

El auto se detuvo en un semáforo, gire mi cara al sentir un leve apretón de su mano en mi rodilla para darme valor. Lo vi pero ni siquiera podía dejar de abrazarme a mí misma. Aun no podía salir del estado que estaba. Empecé a sumergirme. Mi vida era aceptable. Pero ahora no se si llegaría a ser tolerable.

.

.

.

.

.

**Vamos** – me dijo al llegar a un estacionamiento. Lo mire pero no respondía. No podía. Me miro con cara de lastima, eso era justo lo que no quería de él. No quería su lastima. – **Serena** – cerro sus ojos y yo baje mi cabeza. Sentí mover el auto y vi de reojo que él lo bordeo hasta mi lado. Cuando lo hizo lo vi como abría la puerta y me alzaba en brazos. Lo siguiente minutos solo me sentí protegida mientras que subíamos en el ascensor. Luego sentí que me colocaba en un sitio cómodo. Mis manos no se separaban de mi pecho. No podía – **te hare un té, tranquila** – lo mire levantando la vista.

Había llegado a un departamento, era raro. No recuerdo ni el tiempo del viaje, ni los minutos en que subía. Lo escuché llamar a alguien. Entendía palabras lejanas. Como **_shock, palidez, idiota y granuja_**. Me sonreí por lo último así lo llamaba taiki a mi padre. Al parecer con quien hablaba, le pedía ayuda de cómo sacarme de este estado…..fue cuando comprendí que hablaban de mí.

**¿Estas enferma?** – escuche una dulce voz conocida. Me gire y parado frente a mi estaba zafiro.

**Zaf** – dije.

**¿Estás bien?** – volvió a preguntarme. Baje mis manos y las apoye en mi regazo.

**Si solo….**\- no pude continuar baje mi cabeza para que evitara que las lágrimas salieran. Y no quería que me viera así.

**Zafiro ve a jugar** – dijo Darién llegando con un te – **tómatelo** – me ofreció. Lo agarre

**Gracias** – le dije

**Pero tío ella está triste yo… **– Darién lo vi y sin necesidad de decir nada zafiro asintió – **cuídate** – me dio un beso en la mejilla y lo vi alejarse por el pasillo

**Estas en mi casa** – eso me despertó, Y logro que lo vea a él. Estaba sentado en la mesita de la sala. Enfrente a mí – **aquí estarás bien. A salvo** – respire profundo y tome un sorbo de te

**Estoy bien** – deje la taza a su lado – **pero debo irme**

**¿Qué?** –Parecía indignado y se paró – **ese maldito dijo que era tu padre y te trato como una basura. Como puedes….** – levante mi mano para interrumpirlo. Me levante, me alise un poco la remera y le sonreí para verlo

**Sí. Es mi padre** – le conteste. Me miro sin entender – **y tenía razón. Lo siento pero debo volver **– me giro para irme pero su mano en mi brazo me detiene

**No lo hagas** – me mira suplicando – **mira cómo te dejo**

**¿Soy delicada no?** – Le conteste – **eso te dijo Michiru o ¿no?** – el asintió

**Pero…**.- le tape la boca y le dedique una gran sonrisa aunque mi corazón estuviera triste

**Eres simpático…cuando no te conviertes en un capullo arrogante** – hice una pausa bajando mi mano – **fue divertido conocerte Darién** – y con eso avance hacia la salida de su casa

**Podríamos divertirnos mas** – sugerido. Ahí estaba el arrogante otra vez. Le sonreí antes de cerrar su puerta e irme. No quería involucrarlo en mi mundo, no a él.

.

.

.

.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

.

.

.

.

.

Camine lento hasta que me encontré en el vestíbulo de mi hogar. Tome una gran bocanada de aire y abrí la puerta.

**Hasta que llegas** – dijo mi padre no mas cruce el umbral

**Yo también te extrañe papá- **

**No seas insolente Serena, sabes muy bien lo que hicisteis** – lo mire incrédula por lo que me decía

**¿Que hice que?...pero papá solo fue un beso y dios ¿porque demonios estaba allí?** – le reclame

**A mí no me vengas con ese vocabulario** – me dice – **no me interesa. Diablos Serena ahora habrá que hacerte miles de estudios** – dios mi padre cada vez está más loco – ¿**quién sabe que puede tener ese tipo?**

**No es un tipo…es una persona amable y…**\- le empecé a contestas

**¿Y qué? Vamos ¿qué quieres decir? **– me desafió

**Se acabó….no tengo porque tolerarte más** – le grite con todo lo que llevaba adentro – **me voy de esta casa ahora mismo. No pienses en buscarme, ni pienso volver. Ya no soy una niña **– su cara de inexpresividad no me demostraba lo que yo quería….rabia – **no soy algo que puedes usar y desechar. Mi cuerpo es mío y yo decido sobre él**

**¿Que pasara con Neherenia? –**

**Si ella. Y no tú me necesita estaré pero yo decidiré si seré o no su donante **– cierro los ojos y respiro. Los abro –** se acabó papá. Ya no lo soporto** –

Me di media vuelta y subí a mi habitación. Me cruce con mi hermana que escucho toda la discusión y su mandíbula esta por el piso. Pocas veces me lo había enfrentado. Mis años de rebeldía tuvieron demasiadas consecuencias. Mi padre aprovecho de eso, pero yo. quería ser dueña de mi vida y sobretodo de mi cuerpo.

Tome la primera valija que encontré y puse todo lo que iba a necesitar. Lo primordial no quería llevar nada de más. Sonreí para mis adentro. Me sentía liberada. Le daría una sorpresa a Mina al llegar a la casa que 5 años atrás me había mudado y aun esperaba que volviera. Con las esperanza renovadas baje con la maleta y todo lo que quería, lo demás podrían hacer lo que quería, tirarla, quemarla. Lo que sea. Seria yo

**¿Nomás te vas?** – me dice mi madre. Asentí y la abrace dejando las valijas en el comedor – **mi pequeña…**

**Es necesario** – le sonreí

**Antes de irte dice papá que pases por el estudio** – la vi a Neherenia sonreír, mientras me lo decía. No iba a hacerme sentir mal. Asentí y fui a donde mi padre me esperaba

.

.

.

.

.

**Acá estoy padre** – dije no más ingresar al estudio

**Te vas no más** – asentí – **de acuerdo** – me gire y cuando iba abrir la puerta – **no te olvides de esto**

Me giro y veo que en su mano tiene los papeles que me condenan….su as. Mi error. El cual hace que sea dueño de la llave de mis cadenas. El último acto de rebeldía que tuve a los 21 años. En el cual se convirtió en su as bajo la manga.

**Nunca te olvides que tengo estos papeles Serena y estos lo puedo utilizar cuando y como yo quiera** – agrego sonriéndome peligrosamente. Dejándome nuevamente atada a mí condena….

.

.

**.:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

.

.

.

.

.

Esta es la tercera vez de esta semana que estoy en el hospital. Otra vez. Sentada desde aquí puedo ver la cara de triunfo de mi padre por haberme hecho prisionera nuevamente. Yo tontamente pensé me había liberado. Pero no él tenía los malditos papeles….solo dios sabe dónde los esconderá de mí.

**Te toca**.- me empuja hacia la consulta de taiki –** no tardes** – asiento

Abro la puerta pero no veo a mi médico, me giro y mi padre vuelve a empujarme – **enseguida llega** – anuncia una enfermera – **hoy no atendía pero por pedido suyo fue llamado y viene en camino** – el asiente y me señala que ingrese.

Al sentarme coloco mis manos sobre el regazo y la vista la mantengo en algún punto de la habitación para no pensar en lo que tiene pensado hacerme

**Disculpen la tardanza pero hoy no los esperaba ** – anuncia taiki al entrar. Mi padre se para y lo saludo

**No hay problema** – le dice estrechando su mano

**¿En que puedo ayudarlo?** – él ni siquiera me mira, mantengo mi mirada baja

**Pues está mal agradecida se atrevió a involucrarse con alguien y solo dios sabe que no se haya contagiado de algo** – le contesta – **necesito todos los estudios posibles con enfermedades contagiosa. Todo y ya **– taiki lo mira con una ceja levantada

**¿Tienes novio Srta. Tsukino?** – yo negué

**Solo fue un beso** – agrego. Veo que cierra los ojos y respira. Supongo que es para mantenerse calmado

**Está bien….**-contesta – **mire sr Tsukino hay un estudio completo que podemos hacer pero llevaba horas**

**No importa…lo esperare** – levanta la cejas asombrado

**Pero me refiero a mucho tiempo. Yo se lo ocupado que esta** – dice aunque parece calmado yo sé que claramente se está conteniendo para no golpearlo – **aparte me gustaría hablar con ese chico** – lo mire suplicando que no lo involucre. Dios que no quiero meterlo en esto a Darién

**¿Para qué?** – le espeta

**Para preguntas. No se asuste. Lo rutinario** – le aclara y rezonga él

**Muy bien. Es un muchacho mediocre del instituto donde mi hija va** – Taiki asiente

**Perfecto comenzaremos con el estudio. Le pido que se retire de mi consulta y espere afuera o se vaya** – le informa

**No lo presenciare **– lo miro. No no por favor Taiki no tendrá otra opción que hacerlo sino se va

**No. Ya sabe cómo funciona. Aparte pronto llegara la enfermera que la revisara…usted me entiende ¿no? **– le dice enmarcando un ceja y con un aire resignado se levanta y se va. En ese momento taiki me mira con cara de compasión y se acerca

**¿Un beso?** – Asiento – **¿te gusto?** – Volví asentir – **ven preciosa. Llora** – me apoye en su hombro y lo abrace. Llore. Llore todo lo que pude para sacar la angustia que tenía dentro mío.

.

.

A los minutos golpearon la puerta y cuando Taiki le abrió a Luna. Automáticamente me abrazo al ver mi estado. Me sentaron en la camilla en medio de ellos y me consolaron

**Se fue** – anuncio Luna a los minutos – **tu padre dijo que Neherenia necesitaba el auto otra vez y se lo llevo. Dijo que cuando termines hagas lo que tengas que hacer. Pero que recuerdes lo que te dijo **– asentí sé que se refería a los papeles. También sé que los próximos días será mi infierno

.'

.

.

.

.

.

**¿Dónde está?** – escuche al mismo tiempo que se abrí la puerta. Levante la vista del hombro de Luna y vi a Darién. Me limpie los ojos

**¿Qué haces aquí? –**

**¿Tú qué haces aquí?** – llego a mi lado y se sentó mirándome. Agarro mis manos – **¿porque te dejas tratar así?**

**Ese no es tu problema** – alguien tosió y ambos giramos

**Buenas tardes joven soy el Dr. de serena, Taiki** – lo mira confundido mientras lo saluda – **yo te llame**

**¿Sí?** – responde

**Me gustaría hacerte una consulta** – Darién lo miro con desconfianza –

**¿Porque tendría que responderte a ti? – **parece realmente molesto por dar explicaciones

**Darién** – le grito Luna de repente. Él la miro desconcertado.

**¿Que…que haces? – **parecía confundido mientras se dirigía a ella

**Yo trabajo aquí mi niño. Deja de actuar como un celoso posesivo y contesta-**

**¿Yo celoso? **– tosió Taiki llamándole la atención

**Bueno….solo… **– hace una pausa – **¿lo que quiero decirte si estás interesado en Serena o no?**

**Esperen no actúen como si no estuviera presente – **les recuerdo a todos ellos

**¿Que eres su novio? o ¿qué? **– dios ni me escucharon

**Te dije que soy su médico** – lo empieza a mirar enojado – **¿solo quiero saber de tus intensiones con serena? Ella es muy especial y…**

**Y ya se – **le espeto él molesto ** – ya estoy harto de escuchar que es especial, delicada y vaya saber uno…..pero te aclaro que no tengo porque darte explicación**

**Chiba – **le grito Luna

**Basta – **me pare y les grite a ambos. Pero luego lo mire a Darién **– no sé qué demonios te pasa. Tú y yo no somos nada así que hazme el favor de irte. – **en dos zanca se acerca a mi

**¿Eso es lo que quieres? – **Sentí su aliento en mi cara y muy a mi pesar asentí **– de acuerdo **– se acercó a mi oído y me mordió tirándolo ligeramente haciéndome estremecer - **nos vemos cabeza de chorlito**

**Vamos Darién** – Luna lo empujó hacia la puerta –** mi niña ya vuelvo**

**¿Ella es tu niña?** – lo escuche decir una vez que cruzaba la puerta y Luna la cerraba. Parecen que se conocían…pero taiki me hablo y me saco de mis conclusiones

**Me gusta** – ¿qué? Gire hacia él viéndolo sonreír – **me gusta para ti. Es el carácter que necesitas**

**Estás loco **– le digo – **es un arrogante, egocéntrico que piensa que voy a caer rendida a su pies**

**No solo lo harás mi querida Serena** – me aclara – **sino que caerán juntos. Ya lo veras.**\- me cruzo de brazos resoplando por su comentario mientras que él se ríe

.

.

**.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

.

.

..

.

Me encontraba comiendo en el comer del hospital, Taiki había decidido que quede un día internada más que nada para que no tenga que volver con mi padre inmediatamente. Según él les invento no sé qué excusa para ocupar una cama, pero en el sector de los médicos. Solo para que no ocupar una cama de verdad que alguien podría necesitarla. Total mi padre no vendría. Sino vino cuando realmente estuve mal, después de la última intervención. No iba a venir ahora. Recuerdo que la operación salió mal y estuve en coma dos días. Después estuve un poco más de una semana en rehabilitación. Cuando por fin me dieron el alta, fue Taiki, que en ese momento era residente me llevo a casa. Porque mi padre solo estuvo hasta que le dieron el alta a Neherenia una semana antes que a mí y luego no volvió. Cuando mi médico se lo reclamo él tan solo dijo que yo no justificaba el viaje, ni el tiempo que requería ir al hospital

**Aquí tienes** – me dio colocando el plato de comida en la bandeja, la cocinera del lugar. Sacudí mi cabeza y aparte los tristes recuerdos del pasado. Vi a lo lejos una mesa con vista al parque interno del hospital. Me senté y suspire admirando el paisaje que me calmaba de los recuerdos. Por lo menos esta noche dormiría tranquila.

Mire mi comida y aunque no sea la mejor, la hamburguesa con papa fritas era mucho mejor que mi última vez que intente cocinar….pinche un poco y le hinque el diente

**Mmm** – que placer. Pinche otro pedazo y cuando me lo iba a llevar a la boca

**¿Te lo vas a comer todo? **– se me cayó automáticamente de la mano.

**¿Qué haces aun aquí?** – Darién encogió los hombros.

**Mi madre trabaja aquí ¿así que? **– agarre el tenedor y lo señale con él

**Así que decidiste seguir molestándome a mí mientras tanto **– le conteste

**Me da igual….te quise ayudar y te diste la vuelta….es tu problema ahora **– volvió a encogerse sus hombros. Mira mi tenedor y ante de que lo aparte se lo lleva a la boca – **dios ** **que rico** – se relamió la lengua en su boca y mis ojos siguieron el movimiento. En eso vi su sonría y reaccione

**¿Qué haces? –**

**Si te lo comes todo te va ser mal** – lo mire con cara de odio…dios más problemas no quiero

**¿Qué quieres?** – le pregunte directamente

**Proponerte algo** – lo mire mientras que él me sacaba mi gaseosa y se la tomaba

**Oye** – le saque el vaso

**Supongo que una noche puedes escaparte de tu carcelero ¿no? **– me mira con la ceja fruncida

**Escúpelo ¿qué propones**? – mi vena curiosa se activó y quiero saber que quiere. De verdad la curiosidad puede conmigo

**Te propongo veinte cuatro horas ** – lo mire y añade – **tu y yo solos** – Hice una exclamación ante la incredibilidad – **lo sentiste no podemos dejarlo así como así…**

**¿Qué? – **Sacudí mi cabeza - **Quieres decir….-** dios no me atrevía a finalizar

**Si** – hace una pausa – **no haremos nada que ambos no queramos**

**¿Que pasaría con zafiro? **– necesitaba desviar el tema, para darme unos minutos para pensar

**Él se ira con su abuela. Despreocúpate **– se inclina sobre la mesa y pone sus codos en ella. Ambas manos las cruza y me mira directamente. Su mirada azul profunda me hace sentirme rara. Con deseo de arriesgarme. Aunque sea por una vez. ¿Pero después…?

**¿Y que gano con eso? **– se incorpora en su silla. Parece que mi pregunta lo desconcertó

**A mí **– me dice tranquilamente – **te dedicare todo el tiempo a ti solamente….creo suponer y me atrevo a no equivocarme. Que nadie te ha venerado, ni ha te apreciado** – hace una pausa – **tu padre me dejo claro que eres un ser aparte de su familia. Por lo tanto creo de suponer que nunca fuiste de importancia** – dedicación solamente a mí. Me tentaba. Descubrir que se sentía que alguien le importara también. Pero solo un día. ¿Podría vivir con eso?

**¿Qué pasaría después?** – tenía que preguntarle.

**Cada uno seguiría con su vida **– me agarra la mano y me la besa –** puedo sentir como te estremeces. Tu respiración se entrecorta con solo estar cerca de ti** – dios me estaba describiendo y no quería detenerlo – **no me pidas un porque. Pero desde que te vi solo quiero estar cerca de tuyo. No paro de pensar en ti. Di que sí….por favor**

**Yo….**\- se acercó a mi lado

**Serena lo necesito** – me tomo el rostro entre sus manos – **sé que lo deseas, sé que lo anhelas y yo también. Quiero….**\- pero no finaliza sino que me besa profundamente. Su mano la lleva a mi nuca y la otra me acariciaba la mejilla. Mis manos abandonaron los cubiertos para poder tocarlo. Me concentre en el beso y acepto su invasión. Comencé a gemir sin poder evitarlo y perdiéndome en sus labios. Estoy en el cielo aunque mis pies toquen aun tierra. – **di que si**

**No puedo yo…**\- quería retrasar mi respuesta para alargar esta sensación

**Nadie lo sabrá….solo tú y yo** – me mira suplicando más allá de su petición. Sé que tiene su petición otro tipo de objetivo. Lo puedo ver en su mirada. Pero aún no sé qué será. ¿Y yo como quedare? Estoy segura que voy a querer más de él. Pero ni él me propone más. Ni yo puedo dárselo. Solo tendré un corazón destrozado. Un corazón roto. Vuelve a besarme para deleitarme y al separarnos me mira directamente a los ojos. Siento su perdida. Siento la pérdida de esa conexión que sentí desde la primera vez con él. Desde que nuestras miradas se cruzaron –** piénsalo….** \- me muerde el labrio inferior y me roba una papa frita con su mano – **pero no te tarde demasiado**

Con eso se incorpora, se mete la papa en la boca y se aleja comiéndola. Dejándome a mí con ganas de más. Queriéndole decir que sí. Queriendo dejar mis cadenas y dedicarle unas horas de libertad a él. ¿Pero podría escapar de mi destino? Aunque sea soñar que mi destino no era ese y dedicarme a disfrutar. Dejarlo venerarme, dejar que alguien me aprecie. Dejar que al quien me ame. Y lo importante permitirme soñar que él me ame como yo lo estoy empezando a amar. Mi arrogante caballero. No traerá un corcel blanco pero me trajo una oportunidad. Una pequeña pizca de esperanza.

.

.

.

.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al siguiente día al volver a mi casa, mi padre opto por no hablarme. La verdad es que no lo espera. Espera tortura, encierro pero si me pongo a pensar él es el dueño de mis cadenas invisible no tiene nada que temer. Pero la ignorancia es peor, creerte que por fin todo termino y arrancártelo es peor….anhelarlo…..Darién y su proposición cada vez era más tentadora. Quizás podría alejarme por un día

Me desplome en mi cama mire al techo con ese pensamiento buscando una respuesta en mi mente. Podre aceptarlo y vivir todo lo que se me negó….dejar que me adoren y sentirme amada. Suspire. Mire mi celular al sentirlo vibrar y sonreí al ver el nombre de Mina

**Dime** – le conteste. Llevándome el aparato a mi ojera

**Ya cuenta todo **– me dice sin filtro – **y no lo de tu padre. Lo del adonis….por dios Sere lo vimos desde la puerta. Como ese hombre te devoró…como se devoraban el uno al otro**

**Pensé que me llamarías ayer** – la escuche suspirar dramáticamente

**Pensé que te quedarías toda la noche con el adonis –**

**MINA** – le grito incorporándome en la cama

**¿Qué? Si te fuiste con él** – me rio y vuelvo a tumbarme

**No... Bueno sí. Pero después me fui y volví a casa** – la escuche resoplar. Pero no podía seguir negando y aparte tenía que decirle a alguien o yo reventaría – **pero ayer lo volví a ver en el hospital**

**¿Qué?...después me dices porque fuiste….pero que te dijo – **parecí muy entusiasmada

**Me propuso pasar un tiempo con él** – lo siguiente que escuche fueron gritos, chillidos y más gritos…solo me faltaba decir lo último – **espera escucha**

**¿Que escuche? Ese adonis esta calado por ti** – niego

**No escucha – **le volví a decir a lo que ella esta vez callo

**De acuerdo** – respira haciendo una pausa demasiada larga – **te escucho**

**Solo me quiere por un día – **grito y luego agrego ella

**Y una noche** – me sonroje pero asentí aunque no me viera. Ella me entendía– **dios tenemos que comprar cosas y preservativos…muchos**

**!Mina! -**

**Debes ir protegida** – hay dios está loca

**No le dije que si – **y nuevamente grito pero no de felicidad. Ya sé lo que me diría

**¡Que!**\- me rezonga – **ya lo llamas y dices que vas. A tu viejo le decís que estas conmigo y de una buena vez te dedicas a vos y ese adonis claro esta**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Me quede con el celular en mi pecho mientras pensaba lo que Mina me había dicho. Miraba al techo sin ver nada en concreto. Tumbada en mi cama empecé a darle vuelta al veces, "tan malo sería" sacudí mi cabeza….solo 24 horas. Mi caballero arrogante era un enigma, en un momento era dulce y delicado como al segundo era despreciable. Su propuesta me empezaba a resultar demasiada tentadora, para mi gusto o para mi mala suerte. Un día. Solo un día en dejar todo atrás dejarme adorar, dejarme ver lo que se siente amar. Olvidar lo que me atrapa en esta casa y a esta vida vacía sin sentido. Abrir paso a la pasión…...pasión. Cerré mis ojos y lleve mi mano a mi boca aun podía sentir sus labios moverse sobre los míos. Sentir su aliento, su tacto, su sabor…suspire anhelando que él estuviera aquí, que me besara que me enseñara. Dios podría dejar mi pesada carga y sentir su devoción. Sentir que le importaba a alguien más, y no como una tienda de mercadería. Sentirme lejos de ser la sombra de Neherenia. Pero solo me propuso veinticuatro horas…un día. Podría después vivir sin ellos luego. Después de conocer el interior de mi caballero arrogante y volver a mi casi inexistencia. ¿Hasta que me sea solicitada y mi vida acabase? ¿O podría vivir pensando en su pasión? ¿En lo que podría haber conocido?...mi destino fue sellado inclusive mucho antes de que naciera. En varias oportunidades quise tomar mis esposas y romperlas. Pero un error. Un maldito error me obliga a retroceder, me ata y me asfixia. Si tan solo me afectara a mí podría soportarlo. Pero no no puedo arrástrala a ella también. Jamás me lo perdonaría. Mi padre tiene la llave que me aprisionan y dudo mucho que me libere tan fácilmente. Respire hondo y levante el celular. Lo mire. Mina me pidió llamarlo pero ¿a dónde? No sabía nada de él pero sin embargo…sin embargo

**Serena** – escuche una voz al mismo tiempo que golpeaban suavemente mi puerta para luego ver girar el picaporte y abrir paso por ella

**Mama** – la salude. Desconcertada por su presencia. Se sentó en el borde de mi cama mientras me sentaba yo apoyada en la cabecera de la misma. Le sonreí mientras asimilaba su mirada melancólica que la caracteriza a la mujer que me dio la vida. Si lo pienso jamás la vi sonreí o reír. Era tan sumisa o más de lo que mi padre pretendía de mí. Sus manos jugaban con el cobertor de mi cama hasta que suspiro y levanto su rostro

**Lo siento amor **– abrí los ojos antes aquellas palabras. Distante y distintas de la mujer que casi no se le permitía hablarme. Sus manos llegaron hasta la mía agarrándomela y haciendo que mi vista oscilará entre esas manos y su rostro triste –** lo siento tanto…por mi culpa esta así **– negué con la cabeza. Ella me trasmitía una paz y al mismo tiempo enojo. Era una dualidad demasiada equitativa – **si es mi culpa. Si hubiese sido más valiente, más fuerte tu vida sería diferente **– empiezo a entender las palabras de ella, asimilarlas. Se sentía culpable por no haber peleado mis peleas – **si hubiese podido te hubiese llevado lejos de sus garras** – unas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y con mi mano libre se las limpie. Al verme le sonreí. Su vida estaba dividida entre Neherenia y la mía. Si me hubiese alejado mi hermana hubiese muerto; aunque yo esté en camino a eso. Mi madre se sentía culpable por no darme la vida que merecía. Pero ¿que la hacía pedirme perdón justo ahora? ¿Porque no antes? ¿Porque no después? ¿Porque hoy?

**Mama** – negué – **no me pidas perdón**

**Si** – hace un pausa – **he escuchado a mi madre** – baja su rostro – **aunque no lo creas siempre supe que ella ve más, de lo que nosotros vemos** \- yo pienso lo mismo. Mi abuela es de esas personas que tiene un sentido tan desarrollado que sus presentimientos son ciertos. Mi madre me ve y levanta mi barbilla con una de sus mano – **quizás no te pueda regalar el cumpleaños que quieres. Pero te puedo dar paz**

**¿A qué te refieres?** – me sacudí para mírala con curiosidad. Aun me faltaba una semana o un poco mas

**Ese fin de semana me los llevare lejos **– empezó a explicarme – **y tu mi pequeña podrás disfrutar como tú quieras y con quien quieras, amigos o…..con quien de verdad desees y en absoluta paz** – se levantó y me dio un beso en la frente. Mi miro – **descansa pequeña. Te quiero. Buenas noches** – y con eso se fue de mi cuarto.

Me quede en la misma posición congelada. Asimilando esta pequeña charla con mi madre. Una brecha. Me dio una brecha. Me abrí una posibilidad de dejarme veranarme, de que alguien me cuide. Aunque sea por un momento. No tendría que dar excusa y la carga quedaría en esta casa. Mientras que yo podría soltarme. Tendría mi oportunidad. Mi madre. La mujer triste que me había dado la vida. Me daba la posibilidad. ¿Pero yo podría tomarla? ¿Podría apartarme por un vez?...lo desea realmente deseaba decir que sí. Pero…mire a la puerta y luego a la ventana. El amanecer me traería la respuesta que necesitaba.

.

.

.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

.

.

.

.

Había pasado cuadro días y aun no volvía a ver a Darién. No solo estaba fastidiada que de la nada se esfumara, cuando hasta en la sopa lo veía. ¿Dónde se había metido mi caballero arrogante?...sin mencionar que Mina comenzó con la caza de cosas que necesitaría. Después de la carrera que ni siquiera se presentó el conde en la pista, Mina me arraso por los shopping. Dios los sábados era de terror estar con ella pasaba de tienda en tienda

**Creo que esto es demasiado Mina **– le dije pero ni caso me hizo. Puse los ojos en blanco y la seguí con bolsas en mano a la tienda de secret´s victoria. – **No tenemos nada que hacer aquí **– proteste

**De eso ni hablar….debes prepárate**. – Está mirando un par de conjunto – **este**

**Pero no volví hablar con él, Mina** – la mire cuando me mostro el conjunto de lencería naranja y negué –

**¿Y?** – se encoje de hombro y vuelve a la carga buscando otro

**¿Y cómo y? quizás se arrepintió…aparte yo no sé** – se detiene y se da vuelta

**De eso nada…..tú vas **– me señala – **nada de que no puedes, que tienes miedo, ni nada. Te mereces ser adorada por ese adonis. Yo en tu lugar voy a su casa y me cuelgo de él. Y hasta la próxima navidad no lo suelto –**

**Mina estamos en un local** – miro a ambos lados a ver si alguien escucho a esta loca. Pero toda la gente parece ocupada en sus compras

**Entonces la cortas y vas. Punto final** – se da vuelta escoge un conjunto – **y ahora te vas a probar este** – la miro con la ceja levantada

**No es muy atrevido** – ella lo mira. Lo inspecciona

**No. Es ideal para ti** – suspiro resignada. Dejo las bolsas y agarro el conjunto de seda que me extiende para probarlo

**Nada más sexy que sentirse sexy –** me grita y cierro automáticamente el probador para que no me relacionen con ella. Aunque a puertas cerrada me rio por sus locuras.

.

.

**.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

.

.

.

Miércoles aun sin noticias…..diablos habrá jugado conmigo pienso. Me entusiasmo y se fue. Michiru está explicando las técnicas que se usaremos con el nuevo modelo de la semana pero no logro concentrarme, ni entender…toda la clase pensando en el arrogante. Mina a mi lado insistiéndome que vaya a su casa. Pero ni me acuerdo donde es. ¿O si?….y Seiya casi pega un grito cuando se enteró y se sumó a la cruzada de Mina….

**Bueno bombón me voy **– me dice amigo en la puerta del instituto – **¿te viene a buscar?** – niego

**Me voy con la loca** – es una suerte que mi padre aun no me quitara esto. Suspiro y saludo a Seiya que se va y se pierde al doblar la esquina

**Oh! – **Levanta su mano a la cabeza mi amiga -** me olvidé algo. Ya regreso** – grita ella entrando a toda prisa a la escuela

**Apúrate** \- le grito riéndome. Ella nunca cambia. Cambio de posición para sostener las cosas, cuando empiezo a sentir un hormigueo en mi estómago y miles de mariposas revolotean. Hasta que siento su aliento en mi oído

**Espero que tu respuesta sea si** – luego siento sus manos envolverme y girarme. Lo tengo frente a mí. Su mirada zafiro desprende intimidación pero es más deseo que pasión.

**Yo** – trato de decir – **lo siento es que….-** empiezo a excusarme. Sus manos se apartan de mí

**De verdad** – me mira extrañado –** o necesitas un recordatorio de lo que podría estallar si quisieras…..no te pido una vida. Solo un día**. – levanto mi mirada que la había bajado por miedo. Como explicarle que quiero pero al mismo tiempo muero de miedo.

A parta mi mechón de mi cara y lo pone detrás de mí oreja

**Pensé que te habías arrepentido** – me pongo derecha al decírselo y empieza a reírse. Dios me encanta esa risa

**Jamás….y menos contigo** – hace una pausa – **te deje pensar….aunque si de verdad quieres saber bueno…**

**No no quiero** – digo automáticamente. Aunque muera de curiosidad porque no se presentó antes

**Entonces** – me acuna el rostro entre sus manos – **¿pensaste en mí? ¿En mi propuesta?**

**Yo **– acerca su rostro a mío y muerde mi labio inferior. Empiezo a derretirme

**Sere** – dice antes de depositar un beso suave – **dime que si…**

**Por supuesto que si…te lo firmo ya mismo** – escuchamos la voz de mi amiga. Eso hace que giremos y él baje sus manos – **si hubieses dejado un teléfono te podría haber llamado** – él frunce el cejo confundido

**Tu no estabas en el trato **– Mina se acerca a él y le palmea el torso –

**Claro claro que no** – hace una pausa – **pero si no fuera por mí. Esta niña no tendría su chance**. **Ni tú la tuya **– le sonríe a Mina y se gira a verme

**Eso es un…..¿sí?** – pregunta cuidadosamente

**Bueno** – no que se decir. De repente me extiende una tarjeta. Lo miro

**El sábado a las 10 en este lugar** – la miro a la invitación – **agarra** – lo agarro y miro la tarjeta que es de un restaurante – **si no viene sabré tu respuesta** – se acerca a mí y sus labios posan los míos, es dulce pero siento que se contiene para profundizarlo. Se separa un poco y me susurra – **pero si lo haces…..sabrás lo que es ser venerada** – me vuelve a dar un último beso pequeño. Se gira sobre sus talones y se va. Lo veo subir a su auto rojo e irse. Yo aún no responde. Estoy de piedra

**Tierra llamando a Serena** – escucho y veo que una mano se mueve enfrente mío. Cierro los ojos y reacciono al llamado de Mina. Le sonrió – **dios si así quedaste con un beso me imagino como estarás el lunes** – me agarra del brazo entrelazándolo para comenzar la vuelta a mi casa

.

.

**.:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

.

.

.

.

Veía como todo en casa era un movimiento. El viernes por la tarde Neherenia no paraba de decir lo feliz que estaba. Mi padre me comunico que se irían unos días a Escocia. Como si quedara a la vuelta de la esquina

**Volveré en unos días. Aprovechare a visitar al conde Sheild** – me dijo y asentí. Bueno ahora sabía porque no se presentó. Volvió a su país –** mañana viene Haruka a cuidarla casa** – si como si yo no pudiera cuidarla

**Entiendo** – dije sin decir nada más

**Compórtate…**\- hace una pausa – **le pedí al Dr. taiki que me enviara los resultados – **volví asentir** – no hagas locuras y recuerda lo que hablamos.** – Y se va pero antes de cerrar la puerta menciona – **me lo llevo conmigo. Así que ni te gastes en buscarlos** – sí. Sé que se refería a los malditos papeles que tenía en su poder. En varias oportunidades registre su despacho. Si no fuera que los vi, dudaría de su existencia. Pero existe y él los tenían. Tiene esas malditas pruebas

**Pequeña** – aparece mi madre. Me abraza y me da un beso en la mejilla – **feliz cumpleaños amor** – le sonrió. Si hoy era mi cumpleaños y mi familia se iba. Hoy – ¿**vendrá Mina?** – asiento

**Y la abuela** – le aclaro agregando. Le sonrió.

**Te quiero y feliz cumpleaños **– la abrazo. Sé que es su forma de regalarme algo. Alejarme de mi padre y hermana. Me suelta y me susurra – **en el horno deje el pastel **– me da un beso en la mejilla y se va.

Ver como mi padre, madre y neherenia se alejan en el auto. Rumbo a escocia. Es tranquilidad y paz. Por lo que mi hermana me refregó iban conocer a su prometido o eso quería mi padre. Si él le arreglaría un matrimonio con ella. Ese famoso conde que según mi hermana era el dios del olimpo hecho hombre. Cerré las puertas suspire y mire a dentro de la casa vacía. Debí ponerme en marcha Mina y Seiya no tardarían en llegar. Ni hablemos de mi abuela, que cuando Mina le cuenta que no quiero ir a pasar el fin de semana con el adonis se unía a ellos para convencerme. Pero lo he decidido prefiero vivir en la ignorancia, que morirme en vida por no tenerlo después de conocerlo por completo

.

.

.

.

.

**¿Cómo puede decir que no?** – resople por décima cuarta vez a la potencia. El comentario de Seiya que me tenía por la quinta nota

**Déjala** \- dijo mi abuela – **ella sabrá. ¿Pero está segura pequeña?** – volví a resoplar

**Si abue** – la vi poner los ojos en blanco a Mina – **después quedare peor**

**Pero lo bueno es haber vivido que no haberlo tenido **– me dice. Y eso era el problema, iba a querer más. No estaba disponible para ser alguien normal y él no me prometió un futuro….

**Pero yo en tu lugar…**\- dijo Mina. Y me harto. Me pare

**Basta….Mina basta. No quiero. Y punto. Es mi decisión. Se acabó **– mostré la tarjeta que me dio a ellos tres y la rompí en pedazo frente a ellos.

.

.

.

.

Y si la había roto anoche en pedazos, ¿qué hacía aquí y a esta hora?. Volví a ver el nombre del lugar. Estaba loca sí. Pero estaba más loca por meterme en donde nadie me llamaba. O realmente mi razón dejo de funcionar para dar paso a mi pasión…..

**¿Qué hago yo aquí?** – me dije en voz alta cuando sentí las conocidas mariposas en mi interior y luego su perfume

.

.

* * *

.

.

Y hasta ahora sin problemas cada semana jejej...bueno bueno quien quiere aceptar la propuesta de darien(vamos seamos sinceras si viene una adonis asi cuantas se apunta)jajaj...bueno mina es una amiga ideal siempre apoyando a su amiga...y nuestro caballero arrogante lograra poner luz en la vida de sere...al parecer no es miedo sino su padre la chantajea con algo que cometio hace un tiempo atras que hace que ella no pueda decidir si ser o no donante de su hermana. Taiki y luna como ayudan a esta niña. De donde se conoceran luna y darien?

Respondiendo a algunas dudas que aparecieron...algunas cosas irán entendiendo a medida que pasa la historia (como el porque de esas palabras de zafiro a rini). No son las únicas que odian al padre de serena mas que al hígado con patatas que es Neherenia...(entre nosotros una malagradecida con todo lo que paso serena por ella)..no solo no pidio nacer sino que la tortura y chantajea por ella el padre de ambas. Neherenia es mas caprichosa que odiosa...Por otra parte darien al parecer tiene un fin de semana muy emocionante para la rubia... y por el mometo neherenia esta interesada en el conde mas que en el chico del retrato aja...

No voy a no decir que la idea surgi no solo de una peli...si una de ella era "la desicion mas dificil"...pero la vi hace mucho mucho tiempo esa. Fueron varias y un dia esta simplemente se empezo a forma en mi cabeza tomando forma y fuerza. Nadie te puede forzar a ser donante. pero cuando eres el hermano que vino a salvar al otro lamentablemente a veces quedas relegado. pero lo importante que despues te den la oportunidad de decidir.

Dudas, consulta seran recibidas y agradecidas...tomatazos jaja tambien todo ayuda.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Bueno este capitulo contiene Lemon, ya están advertidos**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.****.**

**************** ****Capítulo 5**** ****************

**_"Ámame cuando_** **_menos lo merezca;_** **_porque será_** **_cuando más lo necesite"_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Lo siguiente que sentí fueron unos brazos que me envolvieron para luego girarme. No necesitaba saber o incluso verlo. Sabía que era Darién. Lo reconocería solo por el efecto que produce en todo mi cuerpo

**¿Estas preparada para ser adorada?** – me pregunto mirándome intensamente. Pero estaba tan nerviosa que solo asentí sonriendo levemente. No podía hablar

Agarro mi pequeño bolso y se lo colgó del hombro. Con el otro brazo me rodeo la cintura y me atrajo hacia él, haciendo que camine a su lado. Al principio pensé que desayunaríamos o por lo menos comeríamos algo en el lugar. Pero no. Me guiaba a la acera donde divise su auto. Me abrió la puerta y espero a que suba. Antes de subirse él puso mis cosas en el baúl. Luego vino y se sentó a mi lado. Al volante. Lo vi de reojo y tenía una amplia sonrisa. Parecía que realmente feliz porque hubiese accedido a irme con él. Donde sea que vayamos. Lleve mis manos a mi regazo y las cerré por encima de mi pantalón. Los nervios me carcomían. No sabia que esperar. O no sabía que espera de él.

**¿Preparada?** – me pregunto sacándome de mis pensamientos turbulento. Le sonreí como en respuesta. Pero fue una sonrisa más pequeña que la anterior – **no tiene que tener miedo ¿de acuerdo?**

**Si** – pude encontrar mi voz al responder esta vez. Él se acerco a mi y me beso pero suavemente, delicadamente como queriendo absorberme en cada movimiento. Mis manos instintivamente se movieron a sus hombros y una de las suyas la apoyo sobre mi mejilla y con su pulgar hacia pequeños movimiento en circular. Que empezaron a relajarme. La otra esta en mi hombro descubierto. Pero no iba más allá.

**¿Mejor?** – se separa de mí y noto que los nervios desaparecieron.

**Gracias** – me da un rápido beso en los labios

**Tengo algo para ti** – me dice antes de girarse hacia la parte posterior del auto. Para cuando regresa. Me entrega una flor

**Es hermosa** – la tomo entre mis manos y la huelo. Es la rosa roja más hermosa que he visto. – **Es mi favorita**.- él sonríe y la toma de entre mis manos para llevarla y colocarla atrás de mi oreja

**No es tan hermosa como tu** – me sonrojo ante el cumplido. Su mano baja a mi mejilla mientras oculto mi rostro. Él lo levanta – **nunca ocultes tus ojos de mi** – le sonrió pero mi sonrisa es tan amplia y él me sonríe como respuesta. Se gira y enciende el auto para dirigirnos a donde él quiera llevarme

..

.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

.

.

.

Empezamos el camino y el silencio que nos envolvía empezó a ponerme más nerviosa. Mi cabeza empezó a darme vuelta. A preguntarme. ¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo? ¿Ni siquiera le pregunte dónde vamos? ¿Y si es un asesino? Oh dios ni siquiera Mina o Seiya o menos mi abuela saben que me fui. Cuando Haruka llegó esta mañana tan solo dejo unas cosas y se fue a la carrera. Aproveche para irme pero no le dije a donde…. ¿y si me pasara algo? Lo mire y me sonrió. ¿Que estaba pensando? ¿Por qué acepte? Si definitivamente me había vuelto loca. ¿Si era un pervertido?…. ¿qué haría el conmigo? sacudí mi cabeza tratando de poner fin a las mil y una pregunta que me hacia mi cabeza

.

**¿A dónde vamos? **– le pregunte con el poco valor que reuní. En eso llegamos a un semáforo donde se paró y girándose para verme. Solo dijo

**Es sorpresa** – ¿qué? Tan solo eso. Espere como si agregara algo y cuando iba a reaccionar el dice – **solo déjate llevar** – cerré los ojos y asentí. Estaría loca pero algo en él me daba confianza y…anhelo. Por una vez después de tanto tiempo apareció mi vena curiosa y rebelde. Volvía a resurgir. Solo con él. Los abrí al momento que encendió el radio inundando el lugar con música de Justin Tiemberlake. Lo mire sorprendida

**¿No te creía que eras de eso? **– mencione cuando la canción _love never felt so good _ resonó en el aparato. –

**Para mañana no creerás muchas cosas más** – me relaje. Don arrogante volvió a hacer su acto de aparición – **no te rías, te hare conocer cosas que jamás pensaste vivir. Espera y veras** – me mira y sube el volumen al mismo tiempo que mueve los hombros al compás de la música. Y solo con eso me reí a carcajadas

**.**

**.**.

.

.

Los minutos pasaron y me hablo de cosas triviales. Sus movimientos con cada canción de Justin Tiemberlake fue lo más divertido. Durante estos minutos me di cuenta que se cree mejor que el propio Justin. Para cuando me di cuenta habíamos salido de la ciudad, los grandes edificios y el incansable ruido desaparecieron dando paso al silencio del camino

**¿A dónde nos dirigimos?** – vale cambie las palabras pero era la misma pregunta. Si lo sé pero mi vena curiosa se activó. En algún momento los nervios desaparecieron y la curiosidad se instaló dentro de mí

**Eres curiosa** – me contratacó. Para que negarlo si era verdad. Asentí cuando me vio antes de volver su vista al camino

**No mucho…**\- lo mire tan fijamente que note como contenía la risa – **vale lo admito demasiado…me lo dices ¿porfi?** – lo mire con mis ojitos de corderito que muchas veces a mi abuela o amigos hacia que consiguiera lo que quería. – **¿sí?**

**Oh dios** – llevo una mano a su pecho fingiendo estar horrorizado – **si pones esa carita no sé cuánto poder mantener el secreto** – moví mis ojitos exageradamente – **pero mejor no**

**¿Qué?** – como no funciono estaba segura que lo haría. – **Darién dime** – tenía que volver a intentarlo. Se gira mientras que su mano levanta mi mentón y me da un rápido y ladrón beso

**Es sorpresa te lo había dicho antes** – con eso vuelve su vista al camino – **y déjame de distraer que terminaremos en cualquier lado **– gira el volante para retornar una salida que se pasó por responderme. Ofendidísima me gire y mire por la ventana, empezando a ver la cantidad de médanos que había – **no creas. Que me engañas con ese enojo fingido** – eleve mis hombros

**Es tu problema** – y con toda indignación de una estrella pop; resople y mire por la ventana. Puse mi cara sobre mi mano contemplando el paisaje que se proyectaba frente a mí.

.

.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

.

..

.

El auto se detuve ante una hermosa casa. – **¿es aquí? **– el asintió y antes que pudiera bajarse y abrirme la puerta salí

**Que sea la última vez -** lo mire asombrada por su orden.

**¿Qué?** – Se acercó y me alzo al hombro – **¿qué haces?**

**Es tu castigo** – ¿está loco o qué este hombre? – **¿porque? Bájame –**

**No…si hubieses esperado a que te abra la puerta y hubieses podido contemplar la casa. Ahora te lo aguantas** – me reí por lo juguetón que se había puesto y lo deje entrarme con poca dignidad estando sobre su hombro. Al cruzar la puerta me deposito en un sillón. Empecé a miraba para ambos lados dentro de la casa buscando a alguien – **no hay personal **

**¿Cómo lo sabias?** – se encogió de hombros ante mi desconcierto, de cómo adivino mi pregunta – **espera iré por las maletas** – asentí. Cuando salió me pare y empecé a recorrer la sala. Vi fotos de él., de zafiro y de un chico rubio. Al parecer más alto que Darién y con ojos verdes

**Es mi hermano** – me gire al escucharlo. Y señala la foto que está en mis manos –** Andrew**

**No se parece a ti –**

**Es porque es adoptado** – se encoje de hombros y me asombra al mismo tiempo – **ven. Sígueme –** deje la foto. Mientras que su nombre e historia me hacían acordar de algo. Quizás lo había escuchado antes. ¿No se? Lo seguí escalera arriba hasta una habitación lo cual me puso nerviosa cuando él entro. ¿Y si quería? ¿O dios debí pensar esto antes yo? Ya tan rápido si ya sé que era justo lo que me propuso pero no se supone que primero me tendría que seducir o algo así – **entra** –

**¿Ya?** – Me mira curioso y de repente estalla de risa.- **¿qué?** – aun no avanzaba me encontraba en el umbral de la puerta congelada

**Pasa no te comeré...**\- respire aliviada por ese inocente comentario. Pero lo que dijo me dio entender que aún no pasaría. Cuando llegue a su lado agrego – **aun** – me gire asombrada para quedarme frente suyo. Mi corazón empezó a latir como colibrí – **eres tan inocentes**

**¿Qué? – **se a lo que se refería. Seiya ya me lo había dicho. Pero en fin le reste importancia…..por ahora

**Bueno bueno** – dice dejando de reír – **esta es tu habitación, la mía es la de al lado**

**¿Es mía?** – pregunto bueno si mucho no se de estas cosas por más que Mina me haya querido instruir esta semana. La saque corriendo

**Si….la mía es la de al lado o quieres….**\- deja su pregunta al aire. Rápidamente retrocedí y mis manos se elevaron moviéndose rápidamente

**No no….así está bien** – volvió a reírse – **oye no es gracioso**

**Tú lo eres** – se acerca tocándome la nariz con sus dedos – **ya te dije no haremos nada que los dos no quisiéramos… ¿de acuerdo?**

**De acuerdo. Lo siento** – baje mi rostro ocultando la vergüenza. Cosa que automáticamente su mano me elevo

**Ya te dije no te oculte de mi ¿sí?** – Me sonríe **\- comeremos algo en unos minutos. Acomódate mientras lo preparo** – dice saliendo de la habitación

**¿Tú? ¿Lo preparas tú? **– se encoje de hombros

**¿Quién más?** – esta casa era grande, ¿será que la alquilo?

**¿Y el personal?**

**No hay….**\- me mira – **solo viene cuando los llamo o hay gente. El resto me dedico a cuidarla** – lo mire asombrada esperando más información – **es mi casa Serena…bueno técnicamente es de Zafiro aunque mi hermana siempre me la prestara. **

**Entonces es de la mama de zafiro **– asiente. Iba a preguntar algo cuando escucho el sonido del mar – **¿eso es el mar? –**

**Si** – asiente – **la casa tiene salida al mar…pensé que te gustaría la playa**

**¿Tiene playa?**\- parecía una niña pequeña pero es que nunca conocí el mar

**Si. ¿Te gusta?** – Asiento – **por la ventana que da al balcón puedes ver el océano**

**¿Qué? **– me gire sobre mis talones y corrí a la ventana. Si ya lo se corrí en una habitación que tan solo con dos zancadas estaba allí, corriendo las cortinas – **oh dios es hermoso** – dije al ver a lo lejos el océano azul

**Entonces** – dice Darién a mi lado. No sé cuando llego. Me gire y lo vi – **¿te gusta el lugar? **– asentí

**Jamás había podido conocer el mar** – me mira confundido – **Neherenia me hablo muchas veces de la playa y el océano, que mi padre o sus amigo la llevaban. Pero yo…**

**Pero tú nunca fuiste** – término por mí. Agarrando un mecho de mi pelo y poniéndolo detrás de la oreja. Negué

**Decía que era peligro, que me podía lastimar. Entonces….**\- empecé a decir lo mismo de siempre y cuando vi su mirada – **bueno ya lo sabes** – me encogí de hombros

**Deja atrás el equipaje….**\- puso sus manos entre mi cara – **ya no temas y no pienses en ellos. Solo en mi** – después me beso lentamente. Sus labios chocaron contra los míos y en suaves movimientos logro desaparecer los recuerdos. Mordió mi labio inferior y cuando me perdí en sus caricias. Deje que mi boca se abriera a él. Si manos se elevaron y fueron a su sedosa caballera que tantas veces ansiaba tocarlas enterrado mis dedos allí. Cuando ya nos faltaba el aire se separó – **ponete cómoda nos vemos en unos minutos** – y así con el corazón acelerado y necesitando más. Se fue.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Bueno y ¿que hay para almorzar**? – dije no más llegar al comedor.

Después que Darién se fue la habitación, tuve la intensión de llamar a Mina para pedir consejo. Pero decidí que no. Solo le envié un mensaje a Haruka que estaría con Mina el finde. Si lo es una mentira. Se claramente que mi hermano me taparía. Pero me exigiría saber dónde estoy y por raro que parezca no lo sé y no me importa. Solo sé que estoy donde quiero estar

**Siéntate y relájate** – me acerco un control – **pon música **– al agarrarlo era un comando de iPod

**¡Guau! no sabía que hubiese tanta tecnología** – mencione mientras buscaba algo para la comida. Darién se acerca con un bol por detrás mío dejándolo en la mesa

**Después sabrás muchas cosas más** – me susurro y mientras dejaba lo que vi que era ensalada mientras me mordía el lóbulo de la oreja haciéndome estremecer. Luego volvió a la cocina por otras cosas

.

Dios este hombre sí que se creía Tiemberlake….no sé cuántas canciones tenía en el iPod. Busque y por suerte encontré algo que me pareció más agradable para el almuerzo. Cuando lo acciones y se empezó a escuchar un mix de música jazz me miro con cara de "_porque no Justin_"

**Ni creas que mirándome así lo pondré** – se encoje de hombro y se da vuelta ofendido – **Darién o por dios…lo escuchamos todo el viaje** – no se da vuelta sigue ofendido. Eleve mis manos – **dame paciencia** – mire el control y elegí _take back the Night _.y cuando empezó a sonar aunque no lo viera sabía que sonreía – **¿contento? **– se giró y vino a mi encuentro

**Baila –**

**¿Qué? **– negué con la cabeza y el extendió su mano

**Vamos…baila conmigo** – volví a negar. Entonces tomo de mis manos y me levanto del asiento. Coloco mi mano sobre la suya estrechándome entre sus brazos, y la otra me rodeo la cintura y comenzó a balancearnos juntos al ritmo de la música.

Pongo mi mano libre sobre su hombro y empezamos a girar por la cocina. Riéndome y contagiándome de este caballero arrogante que poco a poco se está ganando mi corazón. Me suelta solo un poco para que gire y al hacerlo echo mi cabeza atrás por la risa. Pero a los segundo vuelvo a sus brazos cálidos. La música se va apagando y nos detenemos.

**El mejor baile de mi vida** – me da un beso dulcemente y me deja en mi asiento. Lo veo con un brillo que cuando lo conocí no lo tenía –** ahora es hora que comas esta princesita**

**Eres tú el que me distrae** – me siento y el me deja un beso en el dorso de mi mano

**Es verdad. Pero solo cuando se tiene a la diosa de la luna en mi mesa. Lo hago **– me sonrojo por lo tonta que debo parecer ante este adonis, caballero y arrogante a la vez.

Se dirige al horno y saca una carne que con solo verla a uno se le hace agua la boca

**¿Lo cocinaste tú?** – no dejo que el conteste para cuando recuerdo que solo hace media hora que llegamos. Y esto mínimo tiene que estar una hora. Levanto el rostro – **mentiroso lo tenías preparado**

**¿Yo?** – se hace el inocente. Pero al verme - eleva sus manos – **ok me ayudaron…. ¿cómenos?** – me dice mientras levanta las cejas. Le sonrío y asiento. Estoy muerta de hambre así que es lo justo.

.

.

.

.

Una vez terminado de comer trate de ayudarlo pero se niego rotundamente. Ante la insistencia me mando a la sala. Resople y me gire sobre mis talones saliendo de la cocina. Por eso me encontraba contemplando nuevamente con sus fotos en este momento

**Aquí estoy** – anuncio Darién al entrar

**¿Y ahora? –**

**Y ahora vas a confiar en mi** – lo mire incrédula – **¿confías en mí?** – asentí. Entonces saco de su bolsillo trasero un pañuelo rojo

**¿Para qué es eso? **– le pregunte

**Ven siéntate** – me dijo señalando el medio de la sala. Me acerque a donde él estaba ya ubicado – **¿confías?**

**Si** – desde que llegamos no estaba nerviosa pero ahora no se era como si algo en el ambiente hubiese cambiado. Pero no era temor…era….

**Siéntate.** – Al hacerlo acerco a mi rostro el pañuelo – **te tapare los ojos**

**¿Porque? –**

**¿Me dijiste que confiabas? –**

**Bueno sí. Pero quiero saber** – conteste

**Eres curiosa conejo** – sonreí al apodo que alguna vez me llamo mi tío – **es un juego** – levante la ceja – **te tapare los ojos para que no veas**

**Ya me imagine esa parte – **le dije sarcásticamente

**Muy graciosa** – se paró y se fue atrás mío colocándome el pañuelo – **ahora traeré el postre y tú me dirás que es –**

**¿Qué es? **– le mencione ya con el lienzo en los ojos. No veía nada. Y estaba emocionada. Me termino de acomodar el mismo y sintiéndose satisfecho lo sentí caminar – **¿a dónde vas?**

**Voy a buscar lo que necesito princesa **– lo sentí a alejarse y al estar sentada, sola en la sala me sentía vulnerable. Me arrodille y tape mis piernas con el vestido que tenía puesto lo que más pude. Me había cambiado, quería estar linda para él. Por eso elegí el floreado que tanta veces Mina me lo pidió. Me había dicho que era ideal para citas durante el día. Y el blanco para la de la noche.

Volví a escuchar unos paso – **¿Darién?** –

**Si**, - respire. Lo sentí moverse por la sala y escuche como colocaba algunas cosas. Su perfume y respiración se me hicieron más profundos. Supongo que al perder un sentido los otros se potencializan –** listo. ¿Preparada? **– me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos. Asentí.- **¿dime que es?** – me dijo al mismo tiempo que sentí en mis labios una suavidad refrescante. Saque mi lengua y la pase por todo el labio.

**Umm** – era una delicia sin duda era crema – **crema**

**Bien**... – sentí sus labio en los míos pero rápidamente se retiró –** por cada acierto hay un premio** – dios esto se ponía interesante

**¿Y si no acierto? –**

**Un castigo** – temblé pero enseguida me recompuse no sería como los de mi padre –** ahora abre tu boca** – la abrí levemente – **mas… muy bien así** – coloco la crema pero tenía algo era suave pero dulce muy dulce. Mordí y lo saboree. Era un pedazo pero lo sentía como….

**Fresa** – claro era fresa con crema – **y crema….-** me beso nuevamente pero este duro mucho más. Cuando mis manos se elevaron las detuvo

**Me olvide de mencionar….nada de tocar** – ¿porque? Si ya se no lo podía ver; pero ¿tampoco podría tocarlo? – **cuando sea tu turno tu pondrás las reglas. Ahora tú no puedes**

**¿Tu si?** – le pregunte

**Si…abre** – ahora sentía en mis labios una cremosidad pero más firme que la crema y al mismo tiempo más suave, me gustaba me daba ganas de comer más – **¿quieres más?** – asentí mientras me relamía los labios. Decidí poner mis manos atrás mío para evitarme la tentación – **abre y dime ¿qué es?** – volví a sentir el mismo liquido adictivo y rico…

**Chocolate** – sonreí iba muy bien

**Perfecto** – dijo antes de sentir su mano en mi cuello y luego su boca. Sus besos. Pero estos sabían a chocolate. Eran besos de chocolate. Su mano suavemente se fue a mi hombro. Pero no bajo el bretel del vestido. Aunque cuando se retiró me sentía decepcionada. Este juego era demasiado seductor y mis terminaciones nerviosas empezaron a hacer su acto de aparición. No sabría cuánto iba a poder aguantar ante de tratar de sacarme el pañuelo para tirarme encima de Darién…si tan solo Mina me viera con estos deseo se enorgullecería. - **Abre** – volvió a decir sacándome de mi estado. Claramente puso chocolate con algo más. Pero esta pastoso y dulce. Su forma parecí redonda pero no lograba identificar lo que envolvía el chocolate

**Mmm…no se **– dije – **es chocolate pero lo otro**

**¿Lo otro? –**

**¿Pera?** – dije insegura

**No no...Te has equivocado **– lo sentí acercarse y sentí su lengua pasar por mis labios. Cuando lo quise atraparlo, se apartó. Lo cual me de frustración – **es ahora del castigo** – elevo mi cara hacia atrás y sentí en mi garganta un líquido suave que corría libremente hacía en centro de mis pechos. Y justo en el comienzo de mis valle sentí su lengua ascender lentamente – **recuerda sin tocar** – me advierto en el mismo momento que mis manos estaban empezando a cobrar vida. Las volví a poner a mi costado mientras que volví a sentir su lengua pero esta vez en mí garganta- **dios….Serena de chocolate** – gimió encima de mí. Giro mi cuello a un costado y volvió a poner la mezcla liquida que supuse que era más chocolate. Volvió al ataque con su lengua y me lamio todo el cuello. Para cuando termino mi cuerpo vibraba por más atención de su boca. – **Espero que no vuelvas a equivocarte porque el castigo también es para mí.**\- lo sentí volver a sentarse y agrego – **privarme de tu boca es un pecado**

**Mmm-** no podía decir nada. No sé si me gusto más el castigo que el premio. Pero no besarlo esta vez me mato. Aunque mi cuerpo cada vez se ponía a mil. Sentía que pedían atención ciertas parte de mi cuerpo que solo sus manos podrían calmarlo

**Abre** – lo obedecí. Ahora sentí la misma crema que al principio pero la fruta era diferente. Dulce y con pequeña semillitas. Era mucho más redonda que la anterior. La conocía estaba segura….- **y lo sabes o ¿quieres un poco más?** – asentí y me coloco más. Pero la fruta era diferente más jugosa y pastosa. En eso sentí que algo de líquido caía por un costado de mi boca. Pero no llegue a sacar mi lengua para limpiarlo cuando sentí la de Darién ascender hasta mi boca – **eres deliciosa** – lo sentí gemir – **¿y cuál es?**

**Crema pero la fruta….**\- lo pensé por un momento – **kiwi**

**Bien** – sentí sus manos en mi cintura y cuando pensé que me iba a besar. Sentí que me jalaba y me sentaba encima de él. Sin ver sabía que estaba en su regazo. Un brazo abandonó mi cintura – **ahora abre** – puso un pequeña fruta redonda pero con chocolate en el borde de mi labios. Lo recorrió dejando sobre el rostro la mezcla en todos lados y luego la introdujo en mi boca. La cerré y al morderla supe cuál era

**Es cereza** – me lamí los labios – **cereza con chocolate **– me beso. Con una mano me atraía a él desde mi espalda y la otra mano lo había colocado en el borde de mi mejilla absorbiéndome todo con el beso

**Ahora es tu turno** – dijo al mismo momento que se separaba y me quitaba el pañuelo. Parpadeé un poco para acostúmbrame a la luz. Gire mi cabeza y vi que al lado nuestro había tres bol. Uno con chocolate, otro con crema y el último con diferentes frutas cortada – **¿qué quieres hacer?** – lo mire y lo tenía tan cerca que podía ver su alma a través de sus ojos. Mire el pañuelo y eleve un dedo a mi boca como haciendo que pensaba

**Ya se** – lo agarre y le coloque el pañuelo sobre él. De la misma manera que él lo hizo conmigo –

**¿Puedo tocar?** – pregunto

**Solo si te dejo** – le mencione mientras que con uno de los brazos ponía una fruta dentro del chocolate. No me importaba estar en encima de él. Puse mis piernas a ambos lados de su cintura. Me senté a ahorcajadas para estar más cómoda – **abre** – obedeció sin chistar y al cerrar casi muerde mi dedo – **con cuidado** – solo sonrió el muy arrogante lo hizo apropósito – **¿y qué es?**

**Chocolate sin duda** – sonreía gire mi cabeza para ver como pasaba el trozo por su garganta. En ese momento me imagine haciendo lo que él hizo en mi cuello. Lamerlo todo – **con banana** – agrego sacándome de mi estado. No respondí y se dio cuenta – **puede hacer lo que quieras –** mis ojos se abrieron a mas no poder

**¿Lo que quiera?** – pregunte vacilante

**Si princesa. Lo que guste** – pensé por un momento. Y sonreí con lo que se vino en mente.

**Abre** – puse una banana junto con una pera llena de crema

**Crema con banana** – dijo de forma muy arrogante y segura –

**No…-** le conteste

**Pero era banana **– se quejo

**No te equivocaste **– le conteste empujándolo hacia el atrás. Para dejarlo tumbado boca arriba sobre el piso - **ahora tendrás tu castigo** – mencione forcejeando con su camina y rompiéndola a tirones. Observe como su respiración empezó a acelerarse, aunque se reía. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente. Me estaba volviendo malvada. Lo sé. Me encantaba. Este hombre me sacaba lo que nadie pudo. Desde la pasión hasta la inhibición

**Dios** – dijo al sentir como el chocolate se volcaba por su pecho desde el centro hacia afuera. Aparte el bol a un costado

**Es hora del castigo…..**\- me incline hacia él y agregue – **tendrás que hacer mejor la tarea** – saque mi lengua y empecé a lamer el chocolate de su cuerpo. Pase por sus abdominales levemente marcados y cuando sentí sus manos en mi cabeza. Me incorpore y agarrándolas para elevarlas por encima de él – **no puedes bajarla**

**No me digas eso** – me suplicaba. Veía su rostro. Lo poco que dejaba notar el pañuelo

**No puedes y compórtate** – lo palme levemente en el hombro y riéndome volví a sentarme sobre él. Me concentre en mi tarea que ansiaba hacer desde el día que lo conocí. Recorrí con mi lengua todo su cuerpo. Sus abdominales, su pecho. Mis manos seguía el recorrido que dejaba mi boca. Acariciaban todo de él. Sentía como su respiración y él no podía mantenerla tranquila. Cuando estire mi brazo para buscar crema, la coloque sobre su cuello y otro poco en su pecho. Haciendo un pequeño redondel y en el centro coloque una cereza. Sonreí por mi obra sentándome y sintiendo como crecía su erección. Me sentía feliz y malvada por lo excitada que estaba y por lo como él estaba. Jamás pensé disfrutar de estas cosas y aun a mi pesar los consejos de Mina de esta semana me fueron de utilidad.

**¿Aún falta?** – lo vi desesperarse. Pero por sus gemidos le gustaba lo que hacía. El tema era que este juego me estaba gustando demasiado. Aun no quería terminar lo que había empezado.

**Si** – me volví a inclinar y agarre la cereza. La mastique y me acerque a su boca succionándolo. Haciendo que sintiera el sabor de la fruta. Cuando me la robo de mi boca supe de debí terminar el trabajo de limpieza de su cuerpo. Me concentre un poco y siguiendo las líneas, trace el recorrido con mi lengua por su hermoso cuerpo.

**No aguanto más** – dijo. Eleve mi rostro solo un poco por la sorpresa de su comentario. Pero solo unos segundos después me encontraba debajo de él sobre el suelo. Al tiempo que él se sacaba el pañuelo – **eres una bruja** – me beso desesperadamente y con urgencia. Mis manos fueron a su espalda mientras que las de él empezaron a recorrerme. Me separo con su rodilla las piernas y se posiciono entre ellas. Sentí como palpitaba por mí. Solo yo lo tenía. Solo yo lo excitaba tanto. Su erección era demasiado notable a pesar de los jean puesto y el vestido que tenía yo. La sentía más que cuando estaba sentada sobre él. Por mi parte estaba demasiada lista físicamente para entregarme a este adonis. Mi cuerpo lo pedía a gritos pero mi mente era otro tema, estaba confundida. Después de tanto tiempo que alguien venga dejando que mi mundo gris haya un leve arco iris, no sabía cómo actuar. No tenía miedo de él. Ni de lo que podría pasar. Temía de cómo quedaría después de estos días. Después de haber conocido su pasión y no tenerla para el resto de mi vida. – **Debemos parar** – dijo al separarnos y trajeándome de vuelta al presente. No podía hablar me faltaba el aire – **sino no podría mostrarte todo lo que tengo preparado** – sonreí porque a él también le costaba hablar. Aunque lo dijo aún no se apartaba de mí.

**Está bien** – mencione. Fue cuando se dio cuenta y se apartó un poco para dejarme sentar

**Ve a bañarte que yo acomodo** – menciono luego de ayudarme a pararme

**Estoy bien** –le conteste – **ve tu…yo…bueno** \- como decirle que le destrocé una camisa y lo bañe en chocolate, elevo una ceja mirándome

**O sea** – hablo despacio–** ¿no te importa el vestido?** – me señalo y baje mi cabeza para verlo y lo que obtuve me horrorizo. El vestido estaba lleno de chocolate y crema, igual que mi pelo

**De acuerdo iré yo** – me sonrió. Me gire sobre los talones y avance a mi habitación. Pero ante volvía a decirle – **¿no quieres ayuda?** –negó

**Me servirá para enfriarme** – lo mire confundida. Cuando me devolvió la mirada entendí a que se refería y me fui antes que digiera algo inapropiado

.

.

.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

.

.

Al regresar a la habitación me saque el vestido mientras abrí la ducha dentro del baño. Me fije en el shampoo. Lo agarre – **olor a rosas** – sonreí debió ser de su hermana, ella debió ser hermosa para criar un hijo como zafiro. Ojala la hubiese conocido…deje que el agua caiga por mi cabeza y cerré los ojos asimilándola. Su tacto era suave y relajante. Luego me envolví con una toalla y me dirigí a la habitación. Suspire viendo mi maleta – **tendré que ponerme el blanco** – me dije a mi misma el floreado quedo estropeado y no traje muchas cosas. Los agarre y lo aparte. Al volver a la maleta observe el conjunto de lencería blanco que Mina me hizo comprar. Torcí mi boca pensando. Era sexy y delicado. Cerré mis ojos y los agarres. El conjunto con las bragas blanca, me combinaban con el vestido...Ya cambiada me mire al espejo, era largo hasta la mitad de mis muslos y sin hombros. Me gire e hice volar los volados me reía como niña. Está contenta y no sabía porque. Bueno si lo sabía

**Me encanta esa risa **– me detuve bruscamente y me gire hacia la puerta. Allí estaba Darién que me veía fijamente

**¿Qué haces ahí? -**

**Llame a la puerta y como no contestabas entre. Pero te encontré bailando sin mí **– se acercó – **estas bellísima** – me sonroje cuando se inclinó y me robo un beso. Empezó a jugar con el lazo azul que adornaba mi cintura

**Tú también** – se miró. Si un jeans y una camisa celeste lo hacía un dios el saco azul que lo completaba lo hacía demasiado apetecible. Con solo mirarlo quería sacarle a tirones el saco y luego su cinturón, tumbarlo en la cama y besarlo hasta saciarme de él

**Si tan solo voy de sport** – levante mi mirada regresando de golpe de mi sueño lujurioso – **¿En qué estaría pensando esta cabecita linda?** – me dice al tiempo que levanta mi mentón

**Yo….-** cerré los ojos y sacudí mi cabeza. Mejor no decirle – **¿qué haremos?** – se inclinó frente a mí y extendió su mano

**¿Princesa Serena me concedería su mano?** – lo mire levantando la ceja y agrega – **para acompañarme al siguiente destino **– la tome

**De acuerdo lord Darién. Llévame** – se levantó y entrelazo nuestro brazos y salimos de la habitación. Mientras que bajábamos – **¿a dónde vamos?**

**¿Fuiste alguna vez a una feria?** – me detuve al llegar a la puerta de la casa. Y lo mire

**Dices una feria donde hay juegos, y dulce** – mis ojos se iluminaron cuando el asintió – **no...Nunca**

**Bueno entonces que esperamos –**

**.**

.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

.

.

Llegamos no más de 5 minutos que duró el viaje desde la casa a la feria. El lugar era enorme, había muchos juegos. Me sentía como una niña mientras que el me conducía atreves del lugar.

**Me encanta cuando sonríes** – si no podía apartar la sonrisa de mi rostro. Estaba alucinada

**Ven. Vayamos por ahí** – lo jale llevándolo a lo que parece una kermes….había juegos de aro y otro de patos – **que lindo**

**¿Quieres intentar?** – gire mi cabeza al tiempo que asentí. Me entregaron una pistola y apunte pero falle en todos los tiros

**Lo siento señorita** – me dijo el dueño del juego al devolverle el aparato. Hice un puchero porque quería el oso grande, pero solo lo tendría si derribaba a todos los objetos señalados con la pistola

**Debe uno más** – dijo Darién tomando el rifle. Salte cuando acertó a todos y le entregaron el oso – **toma** –

**Gracias gracias** – lo abrace al oso y a él….jamás tuve uno y siempre lo quise

**No merezco un besito** – me miro suplicando. Lo tome entre mis manos y lo bese lo más que pude o lo que me permitía el oso que estaba en el medio – **vamos**

Fuimos por todos y cada uno de los lugares de la feria. En uno puesto me compro un algodón de azúcar tan enorme que me ayudo a comerlo, aunque muchos pedazo me lo robo de mi boca. Me sentía feliz era la típica cita que uno tiene cuando es adolecente. Bromas. Besos robados. La necesidad de uno con el otro. Sentir que uno empieza a importarle a alguien más. Él cual sería capaz de arriesgarse a todo.

**¿Qué sucede?** – de repente me dijo trajiendome al presente. Me toco la nariz con sus dedos. Negué – **recuerda tu y yo. ¿Sí?** – le sonreí. Era raro pero él sabía exactamente lo que necesitaba. Luego me tomo entre sus brazos. Me acerco a él y me beso profundamente sin importarle que estuviéramos en medio de una feria y rodeado por mucha gente. El beso se volvió apasionado y salvaje. Cuando gemí en su boca supo que deberíamos detenernos – **¿y cómo….como…? ¿Digo como lo llamaras?** – me señalo al oso. Lo mire y volví la vista a él

**Lord** – me miro – **como caballero** – se rio y me tomo por la cintura y empezamos a caminar

.

.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

.

.

.

Al volver a la casa, me sentía segura y confiaba plenamente en el hombre que estaba a mi lado. Sabía que jamás me lastimaría. Pero había un tema. Que debía recordarme todo el tiempo. Solo será un día. Después podre guardar todas sus atenciones y cariños dentro de mí para vivir o mejor dicho retornar a mi gris vida.

**Cierra los ojos** – lo mire volviendo de mis pensamiento

**¿Qué? –**

**Cierra los ojos** – repitió y poniéndose atrás mío, antes de abrir la puerta. Asentí y los cerré. Sentí sus manos sobre mis ojos y su voz en mi oído – **para estar seguro. Déjame guiarte** – volví asentir y comenzamos a avanzar lentamente. Escuche como la puerta se abrí y con unos cuantos pasos ya adentro la sentí cerrarse. . Caminamos un poco más hasta que nos detuvimos y lentamente sus manos bajaron de mi cara – **ábrelos** \- lentamente obedecí. Abriendo los parpados

**Sorpresa** – grita una entusiasta Luna que estaba frente a mi con una torta cubierta de chocolate y fresa con crema adornándola – **feliz cumpleaños mi niña** – gire y vi a Darién con cara de inocente.

**Feliz cumpleaños** – escuche otra voz y me gire viendo a zafiro al lado de Luna

**¿Qué hacen aquí?** – me sorprendí y al mismo tiempo estaba contenta de tenerla a ella cerca mío. Mis ojos se empezaron a cristalizarse

**¿Cómo no iba a festejar el cumpleaños de mi niña?** – me contesto ella.

**¿Pero? ¿Cómo se conocen? **– era claro que Darién la conocía. Me dio un beso en la mejilla mi caballero arrogante

**Feliz cumpleaños princesa** – me susurro. Me giro y lo tenía enfrente de mí **¿cómo no íbamos a festejarlo?** – Le sonreí y unas lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos – **no llores por favor**

**Es de felicidad….- **hice una pausa y añadí recomponiéndome -** Gracias** – lo abrace fuerte. Nadie me había hecho lo que él estaba haciendo por mí

**Voy a tener que acostumbrarme a esto** – dijo zafiro

**No moleste peque** – fue cuando escuche una voz masculina. Levante mi rostro del pecho de Darién y vi a un joven mayor que mi caballero arrogante pero rubio con ojos verdes

**Déjame presentarte** – me dijo Darién jalándome hacia aquel hombre – **él es mi hermano Andrew** – se acercó y me saludo con un abrazo. Pero al no soltarme agrego – **¿es suficiente no crees?**

**No seas celoso hermanito** – se rio soltándome. Mientras que Darién resoplaba

**A zafiro ya lo conoces** – asentí pero me agache cuando él me dio un hermoso beso deseándome un feliz cumpleaños. – **y ella es mi madre…Luna. Creo que también la conoces** – abrí enormemente lo ojos cuando lo menciono. Me gire a él y luego a ella. Ahora veía su similitud, como no me di cuenta antes. Sus ojos zafiro y su pelo negro azabache. Él era idéntico a su madre

**Como no me di cuenta** – me sonrió en ese momento me di cuenta que lo dije en voz alta y lleve mis manos tapándomela – **hay dios**

**Tranquila mi niña. Yo tampoco me imagine que lo conocí a mi niño** – me abrazo – **hasta el día que vino al hospital después de aquel….**\- no completo su frase pero entendí claramente. Sonrojándome oculte mi rostro en su pecho – **bueno ahora comamos**. – asentí

.

.

.

.

.

Durante la comida me reía con las ocurrencias de Andrew. Era tremendo tal cual como lo describió Luna. Un niño disfrazado de hombre. No dejaba de poner en ridículo a Darién hasta que no se enojó. No paro. Zafiro por el contrario era todo un amor. Atento y servicial. En ciertos momentos Darién me tomaba la mano por debajo de la mesa y me sonreía. Dios como hubiese querido crecer en una familia así. Mientras me servían el café Luna me conto que Artemis aun no volvía de Escocia. Tenía unos asuntos y negocios que tratar. Ansiaba conocerlo. Luna lo describía como un ser de luz.

**Tramposo…..**\- escuche el grito de Andrew a Zafiro. Ambos estaban jugando un jueguito de carrera – **me chocaste a propósito**

**Dios parece un chiquillo** – dijo Darién en mí oídos al tiempo que me abrazaba por detrás. Acomode mi espalda en su pecho dejándome acurrucarme

**Se ven tan lindo** – susurro Luna viéndonos. Le sonreí. Supongo que ella no sabía que esto sería solo por un día

**Ella es linda** – me giro y me beso

**Darién esta tu madre** – se encogió de hombro restándole importancia

**Tranquilos chicos, aparte ya nos íbamos** – la mire y ella se acercó a Zafiro y Andrew que aun discutían por la carrera que Zaf acabada de ganar. Dios se llevaban mínimo 20 años pero parecían que eran de la misma edad – **vámonos chicos**

**Si mamá** – dijo drew

**¿Ya se van? **– pregunte soltándome de Darién

**Si mi niña…..mañana tengo guardia así que… **– se encogió de hombros – **Drew se queda con Zaf mañana no te preocupes** – le comento ella a Darién y el asintió

**Los acompaños** – dijo él

Mientras que mi caballero arrogante acompaño a su familia al auto de Andrew para partir. Yo me acerque a la puerta trasera. A pesar de pasar todo el día no había podido ir al ver o sentir el mar.

**¿Quieres ir?** – una voz me dijo a mi espalda. Lo mire y asentí – **ven** – estiro su mano y me empezó a guiar por la salida a la playa cuando mis pies tocaron la arena me detuve y me saque los zapatos. – **Dámelos** – los agarro y seguimos camino.

Al llegar a la orilla me solté y corrí a buscar las olas. Cuando mis pies tocaron el agua. Levanté un poco mi vestido y cerré los ojos absorbiendo el frio y el tacto del mar salado. Los abrí al sentir una nueva ola. Empecé a girar sobre mi misma con los brazos abierto sintiendo el viento salado por mi cuerpo. Me detuve y vi a Darién observándome

**Ven** – le estire la mano. Se sacó los zapatos y se remango el jean para venir a mi lado – **es precioso este lugar**

**Hotaru lo llamaba su refugio** – y lo era. Ahora entendía todo. Lo que me dijo Luna y lo que me decía Darién de su hermana. También era el lugar donde estaba. Era mágico nada y nada me quitaría lo que sentía…Paz

**¿Siempre viene?** – le pregunte

**No. Es la primera vez desde que murió **– lo mire nostálgica. Se ve que la quería mucho. Sentí una nueva ola más grande que cubrió todo mi pie. Los mire y levante uno de ellos. Mojándolo accidentalmente a Darién

**Conejo travieso** – me reí. Y empecé a mojarlos más. Pegando patadas al agua para levantar las gotas y mojarlo – **Ya verás** – me empezó a correrme por la orilla pero no pude ir mucho más cuando me atrapo por detrás envolviéndome. Me reía como nunca lo hice en mi vida. Me giro y me beso

Fue suave. Mis manos fueron por su cabello que me fascinaba. Enterré mis dedos en su pelo. Me volvían loca. El intensifico el beso abriendo mi boca para él, dejando paso a su lengua para encontrarse con la mía en un perfecto vaivén. Yo encajaba en sus brazos y este era mi lugar. Yo lo sabía. Yo quería todo del hombre que me tenía en su poder. Pero era un poder que yo cedería. No que me arrebataban. Porque quería más. Sus manos fueron a mi trasero elevándome y enrede mis piernas en su cintura sin apártame de su boca. Cuando gemí en su boca sabía lo que quería. Sabía cómo quería terminar. Pero él se detuvo y se apartó poco a poco. Me bajo mientras trataba de recuperar su aliento

**Creo….**\- cerros sus ojos. Los abrió y me sonrió – **espera iré a buscar algo** – se giró y cuando estaba a punto de marcharse lo detuve

**Espera** – le dije acercándome, lo mire y lleve mis manos a su pelo acariciándoselo lo mire directamente – **Hazme el amor **

Me miro sorprendió y sus ojos de agrandaron al mismo tiempo que se oscurecieron – **¿estas segura?** – asentí

**Como jamás lo tuve en toda mi vida** – conteste al tiempo que me volvía a besar y me alzaba encima de él. Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la casa.

Para cuando me di cuenta estábamos en su habitación. Me bajo y me miro – **si no lo estas** – lo detuve con mi mano

**Si lo estoy** – respire profundo – **quiero que me ames. Lo necesito. Te necesito**

**De acuerdo. Pero si en algún momento quieres parar solo dilo** – asentí. Pero cuando me iba a besar se detuvo –** solo dime…**…- hizo una pausa – **¿has estado con alguien?** – era una pregunta inocente pero directa. Negué. –** entonces….**

**Soy virgen**. – baje mi cabeza – **si eso cambia las cosas yo….**

**No. Por supuesto que no** – levanto mi rostro – **solo que no entiendo como una hermosa mujer como vos. No la hayan amado aun. Pero me alegro de ser el primero** – sonreí. Mi padre no dejo que nadie se acerque. Los pocos que lo trataron de hacer los aparto. Supongo que era parte de su plan de mantenerme aislada del mundo. – **Te amare despacio** – me dio un beso suave – **lentamente. No tengas miedo**

**No lo tengo** – conteste respondiendo a sus caricias

**Si quieres para en algún momento, no importa cuando…..– **lo interrumpí

**Te lo diré** – conteste por fin. Giro mi cabeza y sus besos se concentraron en mi cuello. Sus manos fueron a mi espalda buscando el cierre del vestido.

No sabía bien lo que debería hacer, así que solo me deje guiar. Cuando logro bajar el cierre metió una mano dentro del vestido y mi piel se estremeció a su tacto. Su boca fue dejándome un sendero de besos desde mi boca, cuello y hombro

**Dios eres hermosa** –dijo al momento que pudo desabrochar mi vestido haciéndolo caer al piso. Dejándome solo con el conjunto de lencería blanco. Me sentí vulnerable y cuando iba a llevar mis manos a mis pechos para taparlos. El los detuvo – **no te escondas de mi** – lo mire y me beso. Se sacó el saco – **sácame la camisa** – respire antes de ir por sus botones. Si sé que es tonto cuando antes le desgarre una camisa pero ahora era diferente. Cuando por fin se la saque quedo con el pecho descubierto mientras que esa prenda bajaba por sus hombros. Su boca no abandono la mía por ningún momento. Cuando camisa y saco fueron apartados comenzamos a caminar hasta que chocamos con la cama, donde nos tumbamos juntos. Fuimos al centro. Me besaba tan intensamente mientras que sus manos me recorrían. Las mías estaban en su espalda que subía y bajaban. Se colocó entre mis piernas. Cuando sus manos llegaron a mis pechos por instinto me arque a él. Su boca bajo a uno de mis pecho y lo beso sobre el sostén. Haciendo que mi pezón se pusiera duro. Cuando su boca fue al otro para darle la misma atención sus manos se fueron a mi espalda y lo desabrocharon dejándome libre de la prenda. El la agarro y la tiro a algún lugar lejos en la habitación. Volvió al ataque endureciendo más a mi pezón y con la otra mano masajeándolos al otro. Cuando estuvo a gusto empezó a hacer un camino de besos hacia el sur. Paso por mi ombligo metiendo su lengua en él y jugando un poco. Empecé a susurrar su nombre

**Darién…por favor** – empecé a desesperarme cuando la presión de mi intimidad no daba tregua. Lo quería a él. Lo quería dentro de mí

**Shhh** – dijo. Dejo de jugar con mi ombligo y al mismo tiempo sus manos acariciaban mis muslos. Al llegar al borde de mis bragas puso un dedo en cada lado de ella, bajándolas lentamente, acompañándola con esos suaves movimientos. Al llegar a mis tobillos las saco. Agarro unos de pies y comenzó a subir por el interior besándome. Al llegar cerca de la unión de mis muslos. Bajo y volvió a comenzar el recorrido con el otro pie. La presión y necesidad por este hombre cada vez era mayor.

**Darién** – volví a suplicar cuando se apartó y llego hasta mi rostro besándome. Mis manos las tenía a un costado agarrando las sabanas por la frustración. Cuando el me beso la puse sobre su espalda – **por favor** – me sonrió

**¿Segura?** – dios porque me torturaba tanto. Busco en mis ojos la seguridad de seguir

**Si –**

Se apartó un poco de mí y cuando iba a quejarme volvió a acomodarme entre mis piernas. Pero estaba desnudo. El jean y bóxer habían desaparecido. Se inclinó sobre mí al momento que lo sentí en mi entrada. Me beso y empujo lentamente en mi interior. Sentí que me tensaba trate de relajarme ante su invasión. Volvió a besarme y agarro mis manos entrelazándolas con las suyas por encima de mi cabeza. Cuando sentí su lengua en mi boca volví a sentir como volvía a empujar dentro.

**Tranquila** – me dijo. Me beso por toda la cara y cuando volvió a mi boca sentí como se hundía de un solo golpe profundamente. Luego sentí un gran dolor al desgarrar la barrera de mi virginidad. Provocando que se cayeran unas pequeñas lágrimas de mis ojos – **lo siento** – se quedó quieto esperando que mi cuerpo se amonedara a él. Siguió besándome y no paso un segundo cuando el dolor desaparecía dando lugar a la pasión

**Estoy bien** – le conteste pero aun así no se movía. Ahora que el dolor había desaparecido quería sentir lo que Mina muchas veces me dijo. Le agarre la cabeza entre mis labios y repetí – **ya estoy bien** – me sonrió y se movió solo un poco

Volvió a salir de mi pero no por completo y luego volvió a empujar. Siempre despacio. Siempre suave. Poco a poco. Salía y entraba. En algún momento sin darme cuenta empecé a ir a su encuentro. Mi cuerpo se adaptó a él. Como si fuera la pieza que encajaba en mi rompecabezas. Cerré los ojos sintiéndome completa. Se desliza dentro de mí nuevamente empujándome más. Se apoyó sobre sus codos para hundirse más en mí. Elevo mis piernas para que me envolviera en su cintura mientras que él siguiera moviéndose dentro de mí. Lo que empezó con lentitud ahora iba más rápido.

**Oh dios** – gemí. Entre su nombre en mis labios y el mío en el de él la habitación se llevaba de nuestra respiración agitada o nuestro gemido…estaba absorbiendo el placer que me da con cada movimiento que hacía y entre cada gemido volvía a pronunciar mi nombre

**Serena** – mis ojos no podía mantenerlo abierto la sensaciones eran demasiadas. Siento que mis músculos internos empiezan a tensarse alrededor de él. Me estremezco, mi cuerpo se arquea y un brillo de sudor se acumula sobre mí. Oh dios….no sabía que se sentía así. Empiezo a reconocer la sensación del orgasmo inminente en mí. Me pongo rígida – **eso es princesa** – vuelve a empujar fuerte e intensamente – **vente para mí** – y con esas palabras exploto en un millón de pedazos. Llego al cielo y caigo a la tierra cuando lo siento liberarse a él. Estoy jadiando aun volviendo de mi clímax cuando él se derrumba sobre mí ocultando su rostro en mi cuello

**Gracias** – le digo poniendo una mano en su cabeza. Eleva su rostro y me mira. Esta tan agitado como yo

**Gracias a ti** – me dice. Tratando de recomponerse – **gracias por dejarme ser el primero** – lo mire. Le di un beso y lo abrace. Jamás olvidaría esta noche. Este día. En cómo alguien me hizo sentirme amada y apreciada. Como si alguien de verdad le importara.

Se separó de mí rodando a un costado. Me dio un beso y me tapo – **ahora vuelvo** – lo vi entrar al baño y volver con un paño húmedo. Lo mire y él solo paso el mismo por mis piernas limpiándome. – **Listo** – lo dejo a un lado y me coloco de costado atrayéndome a él por detrás y abrazándome, manteniéndome junto a él. Nos acurrucamos y nos tapa a los dos con las sabanas – **Ahora** **duerme princesa** – me siento en paz. Feliz. Mis manos van a donde están sus brazos agarrándolo. Si me viera,….vería una enorme sonrisa en mi cara. Cerré mis ojos pensando en lo feliz que era en este momento. Por una vez desearía que el mundo se congelara y me dejara justo donde estaba ahora. Entre sus brazos.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Bueno aquí otro capitulo mas...si ya se. tarde pero bueh tratare de no demorarme mucho mas con los otros. entre falta de tiempo y quien me asesora se demoro pero al fin esta aquí.

Al final serena tomo la decisión y se fue...para mi darien la sedujo hasta que ella cayera. demasiado chocolate no? y bueno me imagino que se imaginaban quien era Luna..si su mamá ella tan atenta con su niña. andrew todo un caso ya veremos si le conseguimos a alguien para que madure. Y ahora que conocí la pasión que hará serena? o mejor dicho darien que hará? la despachara ...Cada vez odiamos mas a kenji. ni al mar la llevo.

respondiendo algunas dudas colectivas: si lo papeles ya verán en un par de capitulo. de que se tratan. Pero un error trae consecuencia pero si cae en manos equivocadas(como son las manos de kenji)no serán buenas. El padre tiene sus razones de hacer lo que hace y también el porque lo hace...el próximo vuelve neherenia sabremos que paso con el famoso prometido, el conde si acepto o no.

Me alegro que les guste la historia lo mas probable que se un poquito mas o menos de larga que la ultima que hice. espero sus reviews con todo lo que quieren y ya saben hasta tomatazos acepto. tengo un escudo que los esquiva jaja...consulta dudas todo...


	6. Capitulo 6

**_Este capitulo contienen lemon, ya están advertidos_**

**_._**

* * *

**_*********** Capítulo 6 **************_**

**_"_****_Hoy te pido perdón, perdón, perdón. Por haberte confiado sin dudar mi corazón... _**

**_Entregar mi alma a tus brazos. Por confiar mi cuerpo en tus manos…."_**

_._

_._

_._

_Me desperté sedienta, abrí los ojos pero el cuarto estaba oscuro. Salí a hurtadillas. No quería despertar a nadie. Era tarde, muy tarde y se enojarían conmigo. Llegue a la cocina y abrí la heladera. Saque mi zumo y lo tome. Lo lave y guarde el vaso. Nadie debí saber que baje a escondida. Volvía a subir, cuando escuche un golpe que venía de donde mi papá trabajaba siempre. Tuve curiosidad y me acerque de puntilla. Vi una luz y supe que aún estaba mi padre allí. Me acerque lo más que pude y espié por la puerta entreabierta_

**_¿Papi?_**_ – __susurre despacito. Tenía una sonrisa que me daba escalofríos. Si se daba cuenta que me había levantado. Me sacaría los dibujitos y me pincharían otra vez….odios los pinchazos_

**_TU NO TIENES DERECHO_**_ – __alguien le grito pero no podía ver. Me asome un poquito más – __**ELLAS SON MIS HIJAS**_

**_Eso no es cierto_**_ – __le responde mi padre - __**hay un papel que demuestra lo contrario**__ – se reí. Pero la sonrisa que le dedicaba a ese hombre era horrible, malvada como el grich. Desde su silla se retorcijaba. Lo veía en su rostro. No le interesaba el dolor del hombre que estaba con él. Supongo que era de desesperación. En eso apareció en mi campo visual. Era alto y rubio. Cuando se inclinó sobre el escritorio de mi padre. Vi su rostro. Mis ojos se agrandaron._

**_¿Tío?..._**_.- susurre. Él nunca se dejaba intimidar. Su porte amenazante era claramente sobre mi padre_

**_DEVUELVELAS _**_– __le grito al instante. Pero kenji solo se reí y esa carcajada resonaba en todo el lugar. Daba miedo. Me daba mucho miedo_

**_¿Serena que haces aquí?_**_ – __me gire al ser descubierta por mi madre. Que automáticamente siguió mi vista a donde yo veía. Poniéndose pálida. Me agarro y me alzo alejándome de la oficina de mi padre_

_._

_._

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

.

.

.

.

.

La luz del sol comenzó a molestarme. Me tape con la sabana tratando de dormir un poco más. Pero me seguía molesta. Abrí los ojos resignada. Volviendo al presente. Dejando atrás mi pesadilla. O mi recuerdo fugaz. No lo sé, ni nunca lo supe. Visualice donde estaba. Me senté y vi que no era la habitación donde había colocado ayer mis cosas. Recordé que había hecho y sonreí. Me tire en la cama feliz. Cuando mi mano toco el costado, estaba vacío. ¿Dónde estaría? Preste atención y no escuchaba nada. ¿En el baño no estás? Y si se arrepintió. Y si…hay soy una tonta como un hombre como el pretendería a una boba como yo. Lleve mi mano a mi cara para ocultar mi rostro. Debía salir urgente de aquí

**Al fin despiertas princesa** – una voz me dice entrando a la pieza. Aparte mi mano y vi a Darién con una bandeja llena de comida acercándose. Le sonreí y me tranquilice. Me incorpore cuando note que aún estaba desnuda. Poniéndome roja como tomate, me cubrí con las sabanas. – **¿qué pasa?** – me dice sonriente. El solo estaba con un pantalón de chándal negro

**Estoy desnuda** – me tape un poco más. El deja la bandeja en la mesita de al lado.

**Mejor así** – me dice y me roba un beso, poniendo sus manos en mi cara – **¿desayunemos? – **asentí y puso la bandeja entre los dos

**¿Hoy tienes planeado algo?** – pregunte mientras mordía una tostada

**Veremos... ¿Cómo te encuentras?** – Lo mire desconcertada – **me refiero a… tu sabes **– dios. Era muy dulce. Sonreí porque solo sentía una leve molestia

**Bien** – introduje el último bocado de tostada en mi boca. Lo mire. Sonreía

**Perfecto** – saco la bandeja

**Oye. No termine** – me jalo de los pies y me tumbo en la cama. En segundo estaba encima de mí

**O sí. Tengo pensado algo perfecto para ti** – se inclinó y me beso apasionadamente. Lleve mis manos a su pelo masajeándolo – **dios eres perfecta** – dijo sobre mi boca a medida que me sacaba la sabana que me cubría. Gire mi cuello cuando el tomo posesión de él. Mis manos bajaron por su espalda. Darién se colocó entre mis piernas y empezó a descender por mi cuerpo lentamente dejando un camino de besos arrebatadores. Me llevaban a otro nivel. Su boca. Solo él lo hacia

**Darién** – gemí. Ante cada movimiento que el hacia y cuando me di cuenta a donde y que iba a ser. Me tense

**Relájate y disfruta** – dice levantando levemente su cabeza. Luego de besar mi vientre. Cerré los ojos al tiempo que me arqueaba. Lo sentí

**Dios** – grite al sentir sus manos. Todo lo que me hacía me llevaba a la gloria. Él era la gloria para mí

**Princesa…mi bella princesa** -

.

.

.

.

.

Luego de hacer el amor de una manera totalmente diferente a la noche anterior. No podía creer que los juegos previos, también me podían producir tal placer. Uno tan intenso que provocaran hasta un orgasmo. Aunque luego me hizo suya de manera lenta y apasionada

**¿Vienes?** – me gire abriendo los ojos para verlo en la puerta del baño. Me había quedado en la cama tratando de recuperarme, luego de haber hecho el amor con él. Le sonreí. Quiso prepararme un baño relajante. ¿Quién le negaría algo a este adonis? – **Ven** \- volvió a decir. Asentí y me levante llevándome la sabana conmigo. Cuando llegue a su lado – **no ocultes tu hermoso cuerpo de mi** – me saco la cobija y me alzo en brazos

**Darién** – le reclame riéndome. Él me beso caminando a la bañera gigantesca que tenía en el baño. Me deposito dentro de ella

**Déjame adorarte**. – cerré mis ojos cuando comenzó a masajear mi largo cabello. Coloco shampoo y luego acondicionador. Se colocó por detrás mio sentándose y rodeándome con sus piernas. Agarro una esponja y me la paso por los brazos, piernas y cuando la paso por mi estómago me abrazo fuertemente. Colocando su barbilla en mi hombro me susurro – **eres mía…..Jamás. Jamás pensé….**\- pero no dijo más nada. Me gire y lo vi

**¿Jamás pensaste qué?** – le pregunte. Sacudió su cabeza y negó

**Nada** – me giro totalmente para volverme y estar de frente a él. Me puso a ahorcajada sobre su regazo – **Mi bella princesa. Mi serena. Mía. Solo mía. ** – iba a decirle algo cuando me beso intensamente. Lo abrace. Quería fundirme con él.

Hicimos el amor esta vez en la bañera. Fue magnifico. Lo sentí tan dentro mio. Según lo que me dijo después al estar encima él se introducía más en mí. Al principio temió haberme lastimado, pero no fue así. Fue…dios no tenía palabras. Fue más salvaje que la primera vez. Me ayudo a moverme. A como debía introducirlo. A fundirme. Respire recordando todo lo que habíamos hecho desde que me desperté esta mañana. Los miedos que al principio tuve de que si se arrepiento, fueron desechados a medida que me hacía suya una y otra vez

**¿En qué piensas amor?** – me dijo al abrazarme por detrás mio. Mientras me miraba al espejo contemplando la vestimenta que tenia

**No te oí llegar** – dije y coloque mis manos sobre las de él recostándome en su espalda

**Porque eres muy distraída** – puse mis ojos en blanco. Don arrogante volvió

**Y tu un egocéntrico** – me gira

**Oye, eso dolió** – encogí mis hombros. Me soltó y me jalo levemente hacia la puerta – **vamos, que es tarde**

**¿A dónde?** – lo mire

**De picnic** – anuncio y eleve mis cejas

**No se te ocurrió nada más original** – lo brome.

**Sabes yo también tengo sentimiento** – me dijo soltándose de mí y saliendo de la habitación ofendido. Cerré los ojos. Este hombre ahora resulta que es sensible. Lo corrí escalera a bajo

**Darién** – lo alcance en el último escalo pero no se dio vuelta. Así que lo abrace y me colgué de su cuello – **vamos…..era una broma** – cuando lo vi sonreía. Maldito caballero arrogante – **¿estabas jugando?** – Me solté y puse mis manos en jarra – **eres un arrogante** – me volvía a dirigir a mi habitación cuando me alzo entre sus brazos

**No te aguantas nada princesita** – me empezó a dar vuelta

**Basta me mareo** – grite como niña. Aunque el enfado ya se había esfumado

**Bueno prepárate que vamos a la playa** – lo mire entrañada – **picnic en la playa**

**Pero…**\- me mire. Tenía puesto un pantalón y una remera – **no tengo ropa para playa** – me había arruinado un vestido y el otro estaba sucio –

**Por mi puedes ir sin nada** – se encogió los hombros cuando lo mire pasmada. Empezó a reírse – **así estas bien. Vamos**

**Claro. Porque tú si puedes estar cómodo** – resople

**Vamos** – me agarra la mano y me jala pasando antes por la cocina para recoger una canasta que había hecho. Luego bajamos a donde ayer le pedí que me hiciera suya.

.

.

.

.

.

Los minutos se hicieron horas y con las horas dieron paso al atardecer. Con eso el fin de nuestro trato. Suspire. Significaba que debía volver a mi gris vida. Pero en este justo momento estaba sentada sobre la arena y él sentado por detrás. Me envolvía entre sus piernas. Y yo estaba en mi lugar seguro.

**Gràdh…., estaba pensando – ****me gire asombrada**

**¿Qué dijiste?**** – ****mi curiosidad era única, lo se**

**¿Que estaba pensando? ****– ****negué**

**Antes de eso**** – ****me mira y me sonríe**

**Amor – ****lo mire y le sonreí**** – ****es **gaélico escocés. Cierto que viviste en escocia - le comente volviéndome a poner entre sus brazos – dime algo más en ese idioma – no lo estoy mirando pero sé que sonríe. Cuando apoya su barbilla en mi hombro **_Tha gaol agam ort_** – susurra en mi oído – ¿Qué significa? – lo abrace Muchas cosas – lo escucho respirar profundamente – Serena escúchame – me volví y lo mire – pensaba que….- hace una pausa – bueno. No tiene que porque termina hoy. Digo tú y yo. Me refiero….- lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados y empecé a negar No Darién. Teníamos un trato – me revuelvo entre sus brazos Si lo sé. Pero…. – Pero nada – me levante – lo sabes. Lo sabias desde antes. Tengo que volver – comencé a caminar en dirección a la casa. Debía recoger mis cosas e irme. No podía permitirle que se metiera más en mi corazón Espera…Serena espera – me frene cuando me alcanzo – lo siento yo… - me gira y mi cabeza se mantenía agachada – no llores por favor – él lo sabía. Sabia incluso antes de que mis lágrimas cayeran – lo siento soy un tonto. Sé que teníamos un trato. Pero por un momento… bueno no importa.- hace una pausa y su voz se vuelve suplica - déjame adorarte, déjamelo demostrártelos – asentí y entonces me beso. Le respondí lo necesitaba. Necesitaba de él. Absorber cada segundo. Porque mañana volvería a mi casa y ahí él no estaría. Mi caballero arrogante no se encontraría en su corcel blanco, peleando contra el dragón que apresaba a mis cadenas. . . . . . . La vuelta fue más dura de lo que pensé. Aunque hicimos el amor una vez más. Y él se dedicó a adorarme tan lentamente que casi explote. Estar frente a la puerta de mi casa en este momento no era justo. No quería bajarme pero sabía que era lo que debía hacer Gracias – lo mire – por todo – le sonreí Princesa nunca me des las gracias – me respondió. Me tomo entre sus brazo y me beso – yo debo decirte gracias – intensifico el beso llevándome a su regazo y disfrutando de él. Sería la última vez que lo hiciera – Serena – dijo al momento de separando Nos digas nada – lo bese una vez más y lo mire a sus ojos tratándole de decir todo lo que mi boca callaba. Me baje del auto y sin mirar atrás. Entre a mi hogar, aunque era más parecida a mi prisión que a un hogar. Cerré la puerta y me apoye en ella dejando que las primeras gotas de lágrimas cayeran. Mi corazón se partía y cuando escuche el motor del auto arrancar supe que él ya no volvería. Entonces cerré mis ojos Ven pequeña – no sé cuándo ni de donde salió. Pero me abrazo y me acobijo – llora. Te hará bien – deje mi bolso en el piso y lo abrace. Llorar era todo lo que podía. Por lo que conocí y por todo lo que perdí. . . . :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: . . . . No tengo nocio ni del tiempo, ni como mi hermano lo supo. Hasta que mis lágrimas no se secaron el no paro de consolarme. Eres fuerte – me dijo al sepáranos un poco. Estábamos en el sillón y él me acobijaba desde que llegue – toma esto – me cerco un té. Lo agarre entre mis manos y tome el primer sorbo Como…digo como – hablaba entre cortado. Tratando de dejar de sollozar. Hermanita – me levanta el mentón para verlo – sabes que puede confiar en mi ¿no? Asentí. Quizás Haruka era la única persona que me entendería. Que entendería por qué no quiero que Darién entre en mi vida. Aunque ya me temo que entro en mi corazón. Lo mire levantarse a buscar algo en la cocina. Suspire. Haruka a penas volvía a Tokio. Lo sé solo lo hacía por mí. Después de que nació Neherenia le dejo de importar a mi padre. Tenía solo 4 años cuando sus padres se separaron y 6 cuando su madre murió. Cuando se hizo cargo mi padre de él. Solo lo envió lejos a un internado. Pero fue lo que lo salvo Dime ¿lo conozco? – lo mire mientras regresaba. Negué – vamos estoy seguro de… No. No lo conoces Haru – tome un nuevo sorbo y seque mis ojos. Para luego sonreírle ….- puso un dedo en su mentó – tengo una idea que tal si tú.. No – lo pare rotundamente – no quiero exponerlo Pero mereces ser feliz – rezongó – si lo quieres; podríamos No Haru no – me pare. Deje él te y me fui a la ventana. Respire mirando el horizonte mientras me empezaba abrazar a mí misma – tu sabes cómo podría terminar esto. Creo que no es necesario recordarlo Lo sé – se acercó a mí – pero él no es ella Ella era hermosa y fuerte. Hasta que papá la destruyo – me gire y lo mire de frente – tu deberías irte lejos y hacer tu vida. Tú puedes alejarte de él. Se feliz. Enamórate. Ten hijos. Pero nunca vuelva y olvídate de nosotros. Ella hubiese querido eso – el negó bajando levemente su cabeza No. jamás podría abandonarte – levemente eleva su cabeza y agrega – y Kakyuu jamás me lo perdonaría. Le jure que te protegería – se giró y me dio la espalda caminando en dirección a la cocina. Supongo que para las limpiar las cosas del té, pero yo sabía que era para que no viera su tristeza.

Kakyuu fue el único amor de Haruka, una hermosa mujer por dentro y por fuera. Era una mujer pelirroja con ojos color fuego, con un espíritu salvaje como el de mi hermano. Se conocieron en una pista de carrera en Londres. Ella era reportera y mi hermano era la estrella en ascenso, pero no daba notas. Así que ella en varias oportunidades se coló por los vestuarios para entrevistarlo. Él se negó una y otra vez. La última vez que se coló lo vio desnudo en el camarín, para su sorpresa le cerró la puerta en la cara. Kakyuu le grito que no quedaría así y tendría su nota. No la volvió a ver por una semana y eso lo tranquilizo. Pero en la carrera siguiente, antes de iniciar la cuenta regresiva. Ella se metió y se puso frente al auto de Haru. Con un cartel de que decía que estaba embarazada y él no se quería hacer responsable. Los gritos y aullidos en la pista no se hicieron esperar. Haruka la jalo y la subió al auto. Con ella encima la carrera comenzó. Ella aprovecho y le hizo las preguntas que quería porque Haruka le dijo que solo así le contestaría. Sin miedo y en medio de un rally en carrera termino su entrevista. Después lo que paso fue lógico. Se bajaron y luego de decirle que estaba loca, la beso.

El amor que se tenía uno del otro fue especial para ambos. Cuando Haruka volvió a Japón. Kakyuu vino con él. Ese fue su error. Como era de esperar mi padre no la acepto. Y a los días de conocerme me cuido como si fuera su hermanita más que su cuñada. Los siguientes 6 meses. Ella lo enfrento muchas veces a papá a pesar de que Haru le pedía paciencia. No era que él no lo enfrentaba sino temía por las amenazas que mi padre le lanzaba. Ambos me quisieron llevar a vivir con ellos pero mi padre se retorcijaba diciendo que era imposible. Yo a pesar de mi rebeldía era menor. Un día la asaltaron a Kakyuu justo después de que ella amenazara a mi padre que lo expondría en los medios por maltrato y crueldad. Esa vez solo estuvo internada por un día. Pero salió con más furia. Fue directo a mi casa me agarro y me saco. Mi hermano no dijo nada cuando apareció en la casa que compartían en Tokio conmigo solo la envolvió diciendo que estaba loca. Y que la amaba

La semana siguiente fue una de las mejores de la vida. Pero una tarde acompañe a Haruka por unas cosas mientras que Kakyuu se quedaba haciendo la cena. Pero al regresar ella había cambiado. Entramos a la casa y estaba toda revuelta, vidrios rotos, muebles destrozados. Llegamos a la habitación y la encontramos tirada inconsciente y envuelta en sangre. Estuvo dos semanas internadas. Cuando reacciono no hablaba. Los médicos nos informaron que había sufrido un intento de violación. Pero no llegaron abusarla. Cuando la policía hizo las pericia en la casa de Haruka encontraron a una nota…**_"te lo advertí"_**. Un escalofrió cruzo mi espalda, no podía ponerlos más en riesgo y regrese. No hubo nadie que me convenciera que mi padre no estuviese implicado.

Una tarde que fui a verlo Kakyuu ya estaba más recuperada. Nos contó que la golpearon, la manosearon y cuando la estaban desvistiendo se escucharon sirenas. Ella cuando entraron a la fuerza, en unos de los golpes llego al teléfono y marco el número de emergencia. Sin que se dieran cuenta el operador escucho como los gritos. Llamo a la policía y rastrearon la llamada. Pero su fuego y espíritu se vio apagado desde ese día. Solo me dijo que me cuidara de un hombre. Era alto, pelirrojo con ojos rojos y sonrisa maléfica. Según la policía era un sicario pero nunca lograron probarle nada.

Después de esa tarde casi no lo volví a ver a Kakyuu. Mi padre estaba igual que siempre y ese hombre nunca lo atraparon. Todo me llevo a pensar que mi padre lo contrato. La policía me decís que no había relación. Pero entonces ¿por qué de la nota? Pensé muchas veces.

Unas semanas después Haruka decidió irse del país. Necesitaba sacarla de Japón y de sus peligros. El día que se despidió de nosotros mi padre le dijo que se decidiera de ella. Se negó rotundamente. Dijo que la amaba y nunca la dejaría. Después de eso se fue.

_._

Vi a mi hermano volver de la cocina y con eso volví al presente. Recordarla me llevaba a pesar en muchas cosas. Una de ellas es que no volví a ver sonreír de verdad a Haruka desde ese día. Desde el funeral de Kakyuu.

**Arriba ese ánimo** – me dijo al tiempo que me dio un toquecito en la frente. Le sonreí. Cerré los ojos. Asentí y luego los abrí

**Estoy cansada, mejor me voy a dormí** – asintió el esta vez

**Ya me imagino porque estarás cansada** – acoto. Me gire al tiempo que iba de camino por la escalera hacia mi pieza

**Haruka!** – le grite y él solo se rio. – **Eres mi hermano** – se encogió de hombros y agarro el comando de la televisión. Me gire y volví a retomar mi camino cuando recordé algo – **Oye** – le grite tirándole un almohadón – **¿cómo lo supiste?** – se dio vuelta ya que estaba sentado en el sillón y me sonrió

**Por una cabecita hueca que me envió un mensaje** – lo mire mientras me acercaba a él y él se paraba. Recuerdo eso pero le avise que iba a estar con…- **y estaba en la pista. ¿Y adivina con quien estaba hablando justo en ese mismo momento?** – Mina me dije llevándome una mano a la cabeza. Ella siempre me va a ver y como le dije que no iría pensó que fui a la pista – **eso mismo que piensas hermanita. Mina pensó que ibas a correr**

**Auch** – torció el labio

**Si auch. Se hizo lo muy inocente diciendo que se olvidó que ibas a su casa pero sabes….**\- lo mire esperando a que agregue – **es muy mala mintiendo** –

**Tiene razón** – me reí cuando el apoyo una mano en mi hombro

**Cuando quieras repetir lo de este fin de semana. Cuenta conmigo ¿sí?** – asentí

**Gracias hermano** – lo bese en la melliza – **te quiero** – le sonrió

**Por cierto** – dijo mientras subía la escalera – **Mina quiere los detalles **

**No dirás de en serio –**

**Si muy enserio. Cuando se vio acorralada me conto de…como es que lo llamo. Ah así** – chasqueo los dedos – **adonis** – me reír – **y ya le envié un mensaje que está aquí...**\- se encogió de hombros

**Pero….**\- no logre terminar porque mi celular comenzó a vibrar. Lo mire. Suspire y atendí – **¿qué haces loca? **– dije al momento que comencé a subir la escalera hacia mi cuarto

**Todo. Quiero saberlo TODO** –

.

.

.

**.:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

.

.

Escuche sonar mi celular otra vez. Levante mi cabeza y vi la hora. Dios era las 7 de la mañana ¿quién llamaría a esta hora? De repente dejo de sonar. Suspire. Y me gire para dormirme y otra vez ese cacharro volvió a sonar. Resignada me levante y lo agarre. Vi la pantalla y me asombre… ¿**_lita?_** Ella no es de llamar. ¿Le habría pasado algo?

**Diga** – conteste sin dudar. Ella no era de llamar por nada

**Serena al fin** – la escuche respirar aliviada.

**¿Qué sucede? Son las 7 de la mañana** – le dije entre asustada y angustiada

**Lo sé**. – Hace una pausa – **lo siento. Mira sé que no somos cercanas ni nada de eso**

**Lita** – la corte – **te considero mi amiga.**

**Gracias** – volvió a suspirar – **lo he echado a perder. Y necesito que me ayudes. ¿Por favor?**-

**¿Pero qué paso?** – me senté en la cama

**Lo que pasa es que ayer mientras trabajaba vi a un hombre guapísimo** – sonreí. Ella era buena, aunque esos comentarios eran muy de Mina – **bueh me distraje y deje caer toda la cafetera encima de mi compañera** – me reí – **no es de risa**

**Bueno. Bueno lo siento. ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver?** – resoplo ella

**Veras. El tema es que estaba llena de café** – eleve mis cejas esperando más detalle – **con agua caliente **

**Oh dios –**

**Si oh dios. Sere ¡la queme!** – La escuche con su voz entrecortada – **vinieron los de emergencia y se la llevaron. Por suerte fueron superficiales pero le dieron unos días de reposo** – ya veía por donde venía la mano

**Bueno es lógico** – resoplo otra vez

**Si pero el tema que el suplente viene mañana** – hace una pausa y entiende que para mi, aun no es lunes – **digo viene el marte y hoy estoy sola**

**¿Entonces? –**

**Mi jefe dijo que arreglaba el tema o no me presentara a trabajar** – bueno no es la primera vez que trabajaría en el lugar. Siempre que necesitaba plata. Trabajaba allí. Mi padre nunca se enteró porque una peluca y un buen disfraz nadie se había dado cuenta.

**¿Quieres que te ayude?** – sin saber escuche mover el celu

**Si pero….**\- hace una pausa – **necesito que traigas a alguien mas**

**¿Te refieres a Mina?** – sí. Lo sé no se animaba a pedírmelo

**Si bueno sabes que no nos llevamos bien. Pero es leal y muy predispuesta –**

**Sí. Pero nunca entendí eso. Porque ella te quiere mucho –**

**Si bueno yo también. Pero bueno como decirlo su carácter es…..digo a veces…..**\- aclara

**Si te entiendo.- **hace una pausa y continua lita

**Es genial. la súper admiro entonces…-**

**Claro te ayudare. Y la llamo solo nosotras o ¿necesitas a alguien más?** – ya estaba pensando en Seiya

**Caballeriza completa. Por supuesto** – nos reímos – **los necesito en el café a las 9-**

**Allí estaremos** – cortamos riendo. Bueno Lita y Mina junto con Seiya. Esta mañana promete. Lo primero es llamar a la loca. Me lo debe después del interrogatorio

**Hola** – atiende media dormida

**Me debes lo de anoche. Te quiero en el café donde trabaja Lita a las 9** – y con eso escuche un ruido y luego

**QUEEE!**\- su grito me ensordeció y aleje un poco el teléfono

**Si como dije…A las 9 y llama a Seiya también** – la escuche resoplar

**Pero….-**

**Pero nada, es Lita nos necesita -**

**Bueno. Bueno, de acuerdo si es por la castaña voy. Pero a Seiya te lo aguantas tu** – me reí por el comentario final. Aunque Lita sea tímida y Mina la explosiva. Ella siempre estaría predispuesta a ayudarla.

Sonríe mi padre aun no volvería así que no necesito ni peluca, ni disfraz .mire la hora tenía el tiempo justo para bañarme y prepararme.

.

.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

.

.

**Gracias. Gracias** – me decía Lita a mi lado, mientras que me ponía el delantal – **no sabes cómo te quiero** – le sonreí

**Yo también –**

**¿Y yo que?** – reclamo Seiya. Lita se acercó a él

**También te súper quiero** – le dio un beso en la mejilla – **gracias. Muchas…..muchas gracias** – y se fue corriendo hacia la cocina porque llegaban los primeros clientes

**Más vale que la loca venga porque si no la mato** – lo mire mientras se abrocho el delantal por detrás y agrega – **y luego te mato a vos**.- le sonreí

**Vamos. No seas gruñón** – lo codie antes de dirigirme a la barra para atender al cliente

.

.

.

.

.

A los minutos veo como llega corriendo Mina. Siempre ella. Siempre tarde. Seiya se encargó de reprenderla y al finalizar con cabeza agacha comenzamos atender el local. Seiya, Mina y yo nos encargamos del salón. Lita de la cocina. Le sonreí a todos los que nos pedían cosas estuvieran o no en la mesa. Por suerte mi amiga tuvo la santa paciencia y me enseñó a usar la cafetera gigantesca. Porque no la entendía. Ya en el quinto intento del día

**Tu ganas** – le dije a la mousntrosidad que tenía frente a mí – **ni una café sabes hacerme - **resople

**Teniendo problemas con la máquina otra vez ** – la mire y asentí. Luego mire mi intento de capuchino. Cerré mis ojos y lo tire

**No me quiere la máquina** –

**Vamos no es tan difícil **– me dijo agarrando el café a mi lado – **ves. Pones esto aquí y esto allá. Apresta el botón y guala** – parecía tan fácil pero yo no lo lograba.

**Parece tan fácil** – me mira

**Yo también tuve problema **– apoya una mano en mi hombro –** pero casi lo logras**. – me dio el café que hizo y gire para entregárselo al hombre en el mostrador. Le sonreí a modo de disculpa y lo vi irse un poco mal humorado por mi tardanza.

**Dios es él** – me gire para verla sin entender lo que me decía. Me ve y lo señala – **el hombre de ayer. El que provoco todo el alboroto**. – me gire pero no lo logre verlo. Mina ya lo estaba ateniendo y me tapaba la visión – **como me gustaría tener su valor**

**¿Acaso te dijo algo?** – bajo su rostro y negó – **pero me guiño el ojo; cuando se fue…¿eso es algo? …tú sabes más de eso**

**¿Yo?** – me señale y negué

**Vamos todos te vimos con ese hombre **– y su recuerdo me acuchillo en el corazón. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. No quise pensar en él en todo la mañana pero este inocente recuerdo lo trajo del fondo de mi ser – **lo siento Sere yo….**

**Tranquila** – me seque los ojos –

**Míralo ¿no es guapo?** – cambio de tema rápidamente y entonces mire al hombre alborotador….Oh dios no podía ser

**Un expreso con dos de azúcar **– grito Mina llegando a la barra – **¿a que no es guapo?...y es soltero** – la mire.

**No me digas que….**\- de reojo vi como Lita la miraba tristemente

**Oh por favor, sabes que me gustan con cabello largo. Aunque a este le doy sin tregua una semana –**

**¡Mina!** – le grite. Ella solo se encogió de hombros

**Aquí tienes** – dijo Lita dándole el pedido

**Gracias** – se giró y se fue

**Lita** – le apoye la mano en el hombro. Se veía muy triste

**Por eso te digo que me gustaría ser como ella. Atrevida. Sin miedo. Extrovertida** – me sonrió – **él no es para mí. Mira si se va a fijar en alguien como yo** – se giró y entro a la cocina. Suspire y cuando Mina dejo de coquetear con él, para atender a otro cliente me acerque

.

.

**Hola Andrew** – lo salude al tiempo que me sentaba frente a él

**Sere que casualidad** – me dice asombrado – **no sabías que trabajabas acá - **negué

**¿Y tú? Que haces por acá –**

**¿Yo?** – se encoge de hombros. Mira a la barra y vuelve a verme – **dime… ¿la conoces?**

**¿A quién?** – le pregunto

**A la chica de pelo castaño** – dios le interesa Lita

**¿Lita? –**

**Ese es su nombre. Es muy bonito **– hace una pausa – **¿y la rubia?**

**Espera - **también le interesa Mina - **¿a quién quieres? **

**Yo bueno…..**\- se queda pensando – **a las dos!**

**Andrew **– le grite. – **te lo advierto no juegues con ninguna de ellas**

**Ok. Ok** – dice levantando sus manos – **entonces…cuando llamaras a mi hermanito** – me levanto y le doy la espalda. Mi corazón sangra por no poder verlo más y su hermano hace que lo recuerde aún más. – **Sere** – me llama, abro los ojos y elevo mi rostro

**Nunca** – le contesto antes de ir.

.

.

.

.

**Te están llamando** – me dice lita a la hora mientras preparaba un café. Me giro y veo a Andrew haciendo señas –

**No. Que vaya Seiya** – tampoco es cosas que le ponga a Mina en bandeja de plata

**Vamos él está atendiendo al otro lado y Mina ya se va** – resople. Cierto que ella solo podía estar hasta el mediodía, luego debía ir al canal donde trabaja. Volví a resoplar – **además se acaba de sentar alguien. Así que seguro es por una orden **\- cerré mis ojos por lo menos ya no estaba solo.

Levante la traba y Salí de atrás de la barra para acercarme a la mesa

**¿Saben lo que van a pedir o les traigo el menú?** – dije no más llegar a la mesa y tomar mi libreta para tomar el pedido. Levante mi rostro para ver a la persona que acompañaba a Andrew. Me quede helada

**Mi hermano quiere un café ¿no?** – Darién estaba aquí

**Claro. Pero con 4 expresos y por la mitad** – parpadee. No podía creer que él se presentara. Pero que tanto fue obvio con la contestación que le di a Andrew, inmediatamente lo llamo. Avisándole que yo estaba aquí – **¿lo tienes o tienes que anotarlo? cabeza de chorlito** – eso me despertó

**¿Qué? –**

**Que si lo tiene que anotar o…. –**

**Un café con 4 expresos pero por la mitad** – repetí automáticamente. Él asintió sonriendo. Esa misma sonrisa que me derretía – **¿qué haces aquí?**

**Vine a tomar un café –**

**¿Qué? -**

**Que viene a tomar un café con mi hermano. Creo que te volviste media sorda cabeza de chorlito** – me burlaba. Eso me hirvió la sangre

**Mira estoy trabajando, no estoy para tus bromas** – le espete. Se ríe y se levanta para quedar frente a mí

**Yo solo quiero un café o ¿tú quieres algo más**? – lo dice tan cerca mio que siento su aliento en mi rostro. Trago saliva y antes de hacer cualquier tontería. Me giro sobre mis talos y me alejo de él.

.

.

Hago el café que me pidió y con todo el valor posible me acerco a la mesa nuevamente. Ni Lita, ni Seiya me quisieron ayudar. Ni hablemos de Mina que estaba haciendo porras a medida que mis pasos avanzaban

**Aquí lo tiene** – me mira y al dejarlo sobre la mesa me agarra de la mano – **Darién por favor –** giro mi rostro y no veo a Andrew. No tengo escapatoria

**Toma el café conmigo – **me suplica.

**No –**

**Princesa** – me derrito. Cierro mis ojos

**No me llames así** – los abro y lo miro directamente a su ojos zafiro – **por favor no lo hagas** – esta vez soy yo quien le suplica. Me sonríe de costado y cierra los ojos él

**Solo un café** – suspiro. Y asiento. Solo un día. Solo una adoración. Él puede conmigo de una manera que nadie pudo – **gracias** –

**¿Qué tal el café? **– le pregunte necesitaba cortar con la tensión que había entre nosotros. Toma un sorbo

**Esta…**.- veo su rostro y lo sé. Esta horrible. Se lo agarre y me estaba parando para cambiarlo –

**Te lo cambiare –**

**Espera** – me toma otra vez de la mano. Para cuando me di cuenta me jalo y me sentó en su regazo. Su manos acariciaban mi cabellos y mi rostro – **solo dime ¿porque?**

**¿Por qué? **– susurre. Empezaba a ceder y eso no era bueno

**Porque debemos dejarlo en un fin de semana….no me alcanza. Necesito más. Te necesito **– negué con la cabeza

**No puedo** –

**¿No puedes o no quieres?** – me pregunta al fin. Cerré mis ojos. Dejarlo entran en mi mundo es sentenciarlo a dolor y sufrimiento. No. No puedo sacrificarlo a él también. No puede saber nada de lo que hice. Lo que me ata a la oscuridad

**No puedo** – intente levantarme pero no me dejo. Levanto mi rostro

**Abre tus ojos** – lo obedecí y lo mire – **quiero más** – luego me besa intensamente. Mis manos dejan mi regazo donde descansaban para ir a sus cabellos. Me abrí a él y lo que comenzó suave se volvió salvaje. Él me volvía loca y cada vez estaba tan dentro mio que me empezaba a asustar. Nos faltó el aire y nos separamos. Me levante pero antes de alejarme me sujeto de la mano y a mi espalda agrego – **no voy a renunciar** – me soltó y me aleje. Casi corrí hasta la cocina. Donde me recluí hasta que él se fue.

Cuando lo hizo me deslice por la pared que me apoyaba hasta sentarme en el rincón. Enterré mi rostro entre mis brazos y llore. Llore por lo que no podía tener. Lo que quería. Porque mi vida era tan injusta. Porque debía solo esperar mi triste final. Mi desenlace. Algún día neherenia necesitara un corazón o un par de pulmones. Y eso marcaria mi el final de mi existencia.

.

.

.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

.

.

.

No quise hablar ni con Lita, ni con Seiya. Ese día. Y ese era el motivo por el cual hoy miércoles en clase de pintura no me dejaban en paz. Ni hablemos de Mina

**¿Sabes que puede contarme no? **– me dijo Lita

**Si lo sé** – resople

**Bombón ¿porque no lo me contaste lo del adonis?** – lo mire y luego mire a Mina. O si ella se encargó de decir a estos tres que había pasado el fin de semana con él.

**Seiya** – le suplique

**Seiya nada. Basta ya. Hoy mismo vas a su casa y le dices que quieres una relación con el** – sentencio Mina.

**Mina ese no es el punto** – la mire. Ella sabía lo que podría pasar y no. por supuesto que lo protegería antes que pase ese infierno

**Mira yo no sé mucho** – empezó lita – **pero todos sabemos que tu padre…** – giro su manos – **bueno no es de trigo limpio. Y te hace la vida imposible. Pero lo digo con conocimiento de causa**

**¿A qué te refieres**? – le cuestione

**Bueno** \- baja su cabeza. Espero que continúe – **no quise decirte esto para que no lo odies más.**

**¿Qué?-**

**Un día se presentó en el trabajo y me amenazo con que si te pasaba algo por estar trabajando que olvidara de lo que considero vida** – ¿qué? Mi padre se enteró y amenazo a lita. Cerré mis ojos y empecé a negar. Hasta qué punto me quiere recluir – **y que mi primo la pasaría mal**

**¿Primo?** – preguntaron Mina y Seiya a la vez

**Si** – asintió ella – **él está a mi cargo. Luego de que sus padres murieran y como no tenemos abuelos. Yo me hice cargo. Él es mi única familia **– yo sabía eso. Me lo conto hace un tiempo atrás. Que cuando su primo quedo huérfano tuvo que hacerse cargo. Pero por suerte los padres de este le dejaron un fidecomiso. Lo utiliza para sus estudios únicamente. Su primo decidió quedarse internado dentro del colegio y ver a Lita en vacaciones. Ese colegio era uno de los mejores del país y el no quería molestar en la vida de su prima

**¿Cuánto años tiene?** – pregunto Seiya

**¿Umino?...**.- se quedó pensando – **catorce cumple el mes que viene** – todos asentimos. Él era lo único que tenía Lita. Y mi padre la amenazo. Sin embargo ella no me abandono. Me levante de mi asiento y la abrace

**Gracias y perdón** – se abrazó a mí

**Hasta el infinito y más allá** – me contesto y le sonreí

**Siii** – grito Mina uniéndose al abrazo. Ello lo entendía. Sabia como era mi padre y por eso acaba de poner a Lita en un podio

**Claro a mí que me parta un rayo** – las tres miramos a Seiya y nos reímos de su puchero

**Veo que se unió un mosquetero más** – anuncio la profe Michiru al llegar y por detrás llego Amy que nos miró con cara de sorpresa. Entre nosotros nos miramos y nos volvimos a reír – **a sus posiciones.**\- exigió. Nos colocamos cada uno en el puesto que nos asignaron

.

.

.

**Que no puedes pasar** – se escuchó desde afuera del aula en una especie de grito

**¿Qué pasa? **– pregunto Michiru al abrir la puerta.

No hacía más de 10 minutos que la clase comenzó cuando se escuchó un escándalo proveniente del pasillo. Al aparecer alguien quería entrar o eso creíamos. Todos nos mirábamos sin entender

**Que no** – se escuchó el grito de Michiru, y cerró la puerta de golpe impidiéndonos ver qué pasaba. La mire a Mina y ella se encogió de hombro,

La puerta comenzó a moverse pero cada vez que alguien la quería abrir otro la cerraban

**No puedes pasar** – otra vez Michiru grito – **tuve problemas por su osadía la vez pasada. Así que no**

**No me importa.**\- se escuchó una voz grave y masculina. Al momento que la puerta se abrió de golpe de par en par – **quiero hablar con ella** – me quede en schock. Darién a travesó en un par de zancas toda el aula para quedarse justo enfrente mio

**Vamos** – lo mire. Mire su mano extendida y parpadee... Escuche a Mina gritar emocionada y a Seiya. Bueno Seiya era Seiya. Porque yo no reaccionaba. No entendí que hacia él aqui

**Chiba me trairas problemas** – dijo al momento que me alzo sobre el hombro otra vez y me sacada del aula con poca dignidad. Reaccione

**Darién** – le grite

**Shhh** – me dio un cachetazo en mi nalga – **vamos hablar** **así que te callas** – la mira a Michiru – **¿dónde?**

**Ni lo piensa chiba – **ella estaba enojada y con los brazos cruzados

**Al fondo del pasillo, a la derecha esta su despacho** – le grito Mina. El asintió y salió buscando el lugar. Como pude me tape mi retaguardia ya que el vestido se levantaba en cada movimiento que él hacía. Y al estar sobre su hombro, mucho no podía hacer.

Al llegar al despacho de Michiru cerró la puerta de golpe y me bajo. Se dio vuelta al tiempo que escuche un clic

**Mira Darién** – comencé pero me interrumpió dándose vuelta y jalándome a sus brazos. Para besarme desesperadamente.

Como siempre empecé a responder a sus besos exigente pero dulce. Camine hacia atrás hasta que me choque con el escritorio de Michiru. Darién me elevo y me sentó sobre el mismo. Colocándose justo entre medios de mis piernas. Todo sin dejarme de besar. Me aferre a él con las manos clavada en su espalda. Mis piernas treparon por su cadera al tiempo que mis labios se separaban en una exhalación de alivio, que permitió que su lengua entrara por mi boca. Me provocaba. Lo sabía. Y me encantaba.

Sus manos eran cálidas me agarraban con fuerza y me sentí en casa…su domino el insistente poder que tenía sobre mí. Me fascinaba, porque yo se lo permitía. Se me escapo un grito gutural que no pude controlar. Estaba a unos metros de los chicos y de mi profesora. Pero no me importaba. Su mano subió a mi nuca y lo oí gemí sobre mi boca. Darién deslizo una mano por mi cuerpo hasta rozan mis pechos, cuando repare en su erección clavándose o mejor dicho atrapada dentro su pantalón. Lo supe. Sabía a lo que había venido. Eso incremento mi necesidad de él. Mi deseo. Las tres noches que pase sin él. Solo hicieron que lo necesitara más. Y no me importa que estemos en este lugar, donde muchos me puedan oírnos. Era morboso

Su boca llego a mi hombro y con ella bajo el bretel del vestido. Mientras que su mano masajeaba uno de mis pechos. Se retiró un poco y vi su mirada oscurecida. Llena de deseo. Mientras que me veía fijo sus dedos bajaban el otro tirante dejándome al descubierto mi sostén. Su vista bajo y lo vi inclinarse al momento que se mi pezón se tensó. Me lo beso sobre el sujetador. Verlo era tan excitante como sentirlo.

**¿Te gusta?** – asentí. El volvió a mi boca y mientras que su mano no se desprendía y jugaba con mi pezón derecho.

Sin apartarse de mi boca veo como se desabrochar el cinturón y el pantalón con una mano. Sube mi vestido hasta la cintura y aparta mis bragas a un costado. Penetrándome de con un solo movimiento. Lo siento y cierro los ojos absorbiéndolo. No se mueve. Se queda quieto. Él al igual que a mí, nos extrañábamos. Lo queríamos. Lo necesitábamos. Luego de unos segundos empieza a moverse. Sale pero no por completo y vuelve a introducirse tan dentro mio que casi me es imposible no gritar. La oficina se llena de gemidos y gritos placenteros por ambos. Nuestra unión me traslada a un lugar más allá que el placer. Lo quiero más rápido, más salvaje. Estampo mi boca a la suya y asalto su lengua. Necesito todo de él. Todo lo que pueda darme en este momento. Mañana ya veré. Hoy lo necesito a él.

**Darién** – grito sujetándome a él. Mientras que vuelve a salir y entrar. Más rápido. Más salvaje – **oh dios**.- me inclino hacia atrás mientras que mis caderas van a su encuentro. Mi cuerpo empieza a tensarse y mi mente se nubla. No creo que sea posible tanta pasión. Sigue moviéndose. Acelera el ritmo. Y cuando creo que no puedo resistir más. Se para. ¿Qué?

**Dime que eres mía** – lo mire. Dios estaba a punto y ahora esto

**Darién por favor** – le suplique

**Dilo** – me exigen. Sé que él también está a punto. No sé mucho pero la veces anteriores el me lo dijo. Y se siente igual que cuando estaba a punto de correrse

**Si…tuya. Tuya** – con eso se movió y con solo en el siguiente movimiento estalle. Caí por el precipicio tan profundamente que no supe cuándo volví. Jale su cabello para volver a la realidad. Al los instante me siguió.

Apoya su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello y siento su respiración agitada. Lo abrazo. Y como él estoy tratándome de recuperar. Cierro los ojos asimilando lo que hice. Y no me importa. No me importa nada de lo que haga con el

**Dime que no te lastime **– apoya su frente sobre la mía

**No** – le contesto. Me da un leve beso en los labios. Me sonríe. Sé que estaba preocupado. Esta vez fue duro y salvaje. Pero también increíble

**Podría estar así por siempre –**

**Darién** – la realidad me golpea de manera cruel. No solo el lugar y lo que acabamos de hacer si no. Mi verdadera realidad.

Se aparta de mí y me acomoda mis bragas. Luego me coloca bien el vestido tanto la parte de arriba como la falda de este. Le sonrió. Mientras que él se saca el preservativo. No me di cuenta cuando se lo coloco. Se acomoda y se abrocha el pantalón. Me baje del escritorio

**Es mejor que vuelva – **

**No **– dice girándose. Me toma en brazos – **total son dos horas ¿no? **– lo miro. Lo tenía todo calculado – **ven** – se sienta en el sillón que hay en un costado y me lleva a su regazo – **quiero entenderlo….. ¿Porque no puedes estar conmigo?**

**Darién** – lo miro; mientras le acaricio su rostro

**Tenemos algo bueno aquí **– dice señalándonos – **no creas que mi vida siempre fue de color. También tengo mis cicatrices. ** – cerré los ojos. Pensé en lo que me dijo Haru. Lo que hable con Mina. Con Seiya. Con lita. Demasiadas personas involucradas. Mi padre no se detendría. Los aplastaría a todos ellos. Me acosté en su pecho y lo abrace – **confía…confía en mí.**

Nos quedamos así no se por cuánto tiempo. Era absurdo que vaya ahora a la clase. ¿Para qué? Si ya sabrían que hice. Bueno supondrían pero con verme Mina y Seiya lo dirían a gritos. Me acurruque en sus brazos permitiéndome sentirme segura una vez más. Pronto volvería mi padre y Neherenia. Mi sueño se acabaría en ese instante

**Princesa** – me llamo. Me incorpore para mirarlo – **por más que quiera seguir teniéndote entre mis brazos, está por terminar la clase. Diles que vienes conmigo a casa** – lo mire y puse su rostro entre mis manos

**No** – conteste. Vi su mirada triste. Mi corazón se partía en mil pedazos por verlo así – **algún día lo entenderás.**

**¿Porque no hoy? ¿A qué le temes**? –

**A nada** – le conteste. Y eso era verdad

**¿Entonces porque?...nunca dice que no quieres. Solo que no puedes ¿Qué es lo que tiene ese hombre que te ata?** – me pregunta. Bajo mi cabeza

**Mi error….el peor de todo. El que ni siquiera tú me perdonarías** – me levante pero al intentar acercarme a la puerta me agarro de la mano y me detuvo

**Inténtalo** – me dijo – **no será peor que el mio** \- Lo mire y negué

**No sabes lo que dice** – me abrazo por detrás. Me permití un minuto más estar así. Apoyarme en su pecho. Sentir su calor

**Lo sé** – me susurro en el oído – **hice cosas que dañaron y destruyeron cosas**.- me gira entre sus brazos. Levante mis manos y lo bese

**Eres un ser de luz Darién** – le dije al separarnos – **no hay cosas que pueda o hayas echo que te manden al infierno. En cambio yo solo apenas existo. No puedo y no quiero que vengas al lado de las sombras**

**Por ti iría al mismísimo infierno y te traería de vuelta** – le sonreí y me aleje de él otra vez sin mirar atrás.

.

.

.

**.:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

.

.

Una semana. Si, eso es lo que estuvieron en Escocia. Mis padres y su hija prodigio regresaron a Japón

**Hermanita no sabes lo feliz que estoy** – me dijo abrazándome –** estoy comprometida**

**Bueno aun no Nehe….sabes que él tiene que aceptarlo antes** – aclaro mi madre

**No seas agua fiesta mamá** – le contesto soltándome y fui a buscar su maleta. Mientras le sonreí

**¿Cómo esta pequeña? **– me pregunto mi madre. Le sonreí y seguí

**Bien **–

**¿Haruka?** – suspire. Al saber que volvía se fue temprano. No quería ni cruzarse con mi padre.

**Tenía cosas que hacer** – le conteste. Ella asintió. Entendió a la perfección

.

.

.

**Mañana me ayudaras** – la mire sin entender al llegar a su cuarto para dejar unas cosas que trajo del viaje – **veras hermana resulta que papá negocio todo con el padre del conde. Que resulta que este viejo...….**

**Habla con respecto Neherenia** – le espete

**Habla con respecto** **Neherenia **– me burlo – **en fin. Este hombre renuncio a su título porque se enamoró de una enfermediucha y su familia lo rechazo. Entonces el titulo pasó a su primer hijo varón. Y adivina….- **ella me miro -** él se casara conmigo. Sere Condesa**

**Felicidades** – que más le podía decir. Lo único que faltaba era que me pidiera ser madrina. O de incubadora para sus bebes. Me reí por lo irrisorio

**Pero no lo pude conocer **– se desplomo sobre la cama y la mire – **y antes que pregunte no estaba en escocia. Esta aquí. Puedes creerlo….- **se incorporó -** Es piloto….Piloto ** –Volvió a tirarse. De ahí me sonaba el apellido. El conde Sheild. Ese que no perdió las carreras hasta que le hice morder el polvo. Sonreí recordando – **Serenita ¿dónde te fuiste? **– parpadee al mirarla volviendo del recuerdo

**Nada….sigue** –

**Bueno entonces, el domingo vendrá y me dirá si nos casamos o no **– levante una ceja asombrada – **bueno es que el padre insistió que él debía decidir no nosotros. Pero el ultimo día** – se acercó a mí – **vi como papá le dijo algo y él acepto que nuestras familia se relacionen. Seguro que lo convenció y si** – se incorporó un poco para tirarse otra vez – **será mio**

Me extraño eso. Acaso mi padre. No es posible. ¿Habrá encontrado alguna forma de chantajear al conde? ¿y entonces obligarlo a aceptar a esta loca?

**Pero lo que no comprendo es….. ¿En qué quieres que te ayude?** – me miro y se levanto

**En que mañana vamos a ir tu y yo a la carrera donde participa Haruka** – no no no. ya me la venia venir antes que termine. Pero lo peor es que no podría correr si ella…. – **y me ayudaras a conocerlo en persona - **finalizo

**Pero…-**

**Pero nada. Me ayudaras y punto** – dijo antes de salir de la habitación e irse gritando pidiendo no sé qué para cenar…..diablo no podría correr otra vez

.

.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**.**

**.**

Así que aquí estaba. En las gradas del lugar. Pero en los lugares vip. Obvio que mi padre no vino pero Neherenia no se apartaba de mi lado ni por un momento. Respire hoy no podría competir. Le había pedido a Mina que no viniera. Porque si se llegaba a cruzarla se armaría la tercera guerra mundial. Mi amiga no se detendría hasta cantarle sus cuatro verdades

**¿Y por donde lo vemos?** – ella se apoyaba en el barandal y trataba de ver el auto tapándose del sol

**Mira ahí casualmente viene** – veo el auto del conde y dios se paró justo frente a nosotras. Cuando bajo el cristal vi me asombre en ver a Darién dentro de él –

**Hola preciosa **– cerré mis ojos. A mi lado Neherenia jalaba a mi lado pensando que se dirigió a ella

**¿Dime que es él por favor?** – me suplica. Negando le aclare

**No… es su mecánico** – la vi resoplar

**Un tonto mecánico**.- lo mira mientras que él baja sus lentes – **por más bueno que este no se compara con mi conde. Dios un mecánico. Con razón tiene que modelar en eso que se supone que es una escuela** – resople indignada

**¿Quieres dar un paseo?** – dijo Darién desde el auto. Las carreras aun no empezaban. Es más faltaba como una hora. Y los autos recién salían del taller - **no te comeré** – me reí mi caballero arrogante al ciento por ciento

**Listo** – Neherenia chasqueo sus dedos y me gire para verla – **vas con él y le pides su número-**

**¿Qué? -**

**Sí. Ven** – me jalo hasta que bajamos y nos acercamos al auto. Neherenia con su escote demasiado revelador se acercó a la ventanilla de Darién –** mira. ¿Qué tal si va paseas con mi hermana? Sé que me quieres a mí. Que te resulto irresistible** – Darién la miraba como diciendo "quien se cree" – **pero estoy comprometida. Así que resígnate.** – Respire por sus comentario – **a cambio te ofrezco a mi hermana, es medio sosa, pero no está mal ¿no crees? **– Darién inclina su cabeza para mirarme y asiente – **bueno le das un paseo y le das a ella lo que quiere**.

**De acuerdo** – dijo indiferente. Se colocó los anteojos y subió la ventanilla

**Ve** – la mire horrorizada de cómo me entregó, sin importarle mi opinión. Aunque a decir verdad me moría por subir al auto con mi caballero arrogante

**Ni loca – **si fingir era lo mio. Pero solo frente a ella

**Si** – me jalo y me llevo a la puerta del copiloto – **quizás sea tu única oportunidad de estar con alguien lindo. Porque si al conde no le importa compartir yo lo quiero también** – eleve mis cejas al escucharla por su descaradez

**Pero ni lo conoces y ya le vas a ser infiel –**

**No escuchas o estar sorda **– me dice golpeándome la cabeza – **si quiere compartir. Sino será mi amate. Total dijiste que es su mecánico. Trabaja para él. Por lo tanto para mí también **– dios que le pasaba a esta – **por lo menos probar. Así que soy buena y te dejo jugar con él primero. Pero no te acostumbres solo será por hoy.**\- abrió la puerta y me empujo adentro. Cerrándola – **recuerda el teléfono**

.

.

.

Con eso Darién acelero y en menos de cinco segundos, nos encontrábamos justo en la otra punta de la pista. A lo que el paro el auto y se giró a verme

**Dios es peor que un hígado con patas** – lo mire y me reí de como la llamo – **ven acá** – me llevo a su regazo y me beso. No puse resistencia ¿para qué? – **¿me extrañaste?**

**Darién no empecemos** – le suplique aunque mis manos estaban en su cabello masajeándolo. Apoyo su frente sobre la mía

**Te necesito** – me suplico y volvió a besar. Ya amaba su boca. Su sabor. Empezaba a amarlo a él y eso me estaba asustando más

**Yo también** –

**Entonces** – volvió a mirarme levantando levemente su rostro al mio. Para que negar si lo extrañaba demasiado. Lo que paso el miércoles solo fue un acto más de cómo me hacía sentir y hacer. Pero ahora con mi padre en la ciudad…no quería ocultarme. No quería que fuera un secreto pero…..

**Entonces…..** – lo mire al responder – **seguimos igual**

**Encontrare la forma. Ya lo veras** – volvió a besarme y cuando el beso se estaba intensificando. Sus manos se metieron en mi blusa. Sonó mi celular. Me separe y lo agarre del asiento del copiloto

**Es un mensaje** – respire y vi el recordatorio de Neherenia. Darién acerco su rostro y lo leyó

**Dime que no es cierto** – lo mire y asentí

**Sí. Quiere el teléfono del conde** – su cabeza fue para atrás

**Él no quiere saber nada. De eso estoy seguro** – lo mire y mis manos volvieron a su cabellos peinándoselo para atrás

**¿Cómo lo sabes?** – me mira

**Lo sé. Él no le interesa – **me aclaro aunque no entendí como él podría saber lo que quería o no el dicho conde

**No la conoce** – insistí

**Lo sé. Y punto** – me beso callando mis dudas –** recuerdo que tu gentil hermanita dijo que podría hacerlo que quisiera. – **agrego levantando su cejas de manera realmente divertida

En solo un instante me giro. Bueno me tiro literalmente al asiento del copiloto al tiempo que lo inclinaba para colocarse encima mio y besarme. ¿Cómo un auto de carrera podía hacer esto? pensé

**Porque es único** – dijo adivinando mi pensamiento

**¿El conde no se enojara que lo use?** – él negó con la cabeza levantándose un poco

**Lo saque para reconocimiento** – hace una pausa – **así que no** –

**Pero si eso es lo que hacen los pilotos** – me sonrió y me volvió a besar. Sencillamente para cambiar de tema

**Creo que soy adicto a tus besos** – me dio otro – **a tus labios…..a ti **– me reía y en eso mi celular volvió a sonar. Lo agarre y resople. Ya debía volver. Mi burbuja se rompió. Por un momento había pensado que estábamos lejos de todo

**Debo volver** – resoplo y se sentó. Cerró sus ojos

**De acuerdo** – hace amague de arrancar pero se detiene – **Serena escúchame**

**No. ya lo hablamos y la respuesta sigue siendo no** – lo mire y vi cómo se decepcionaba – **por más que haya sucedido lo que sucedió, sigue siendo no**

**Lo dejaremos aquí **– gira la llave – **por ahora – **de clara

**Darién no** – se gira y me sonríe. Dios como quiero a esa sonrisa. Me derrito con solo verla

**¿Quieres manejar tú?** – lo mire

**No. Yo no sé manejar** – diablos sabía que mentía. Pero manejar un fierro así era el sueño de cualquier corredor. El de Haru no está mal pero este. Cerré los ojos. Diablos lo quería hacerlo. De verdad. Pero…

**¿Segura que no sabes?** – los abrí y me miraba de manera extraña. Me encorve como tratando de ocultar mi mentirita

**¿Qué quieres decir?** – se encoje de hombros y arranca volviendo a donde estaba Neherenia.

.

.

**Toma** – me entrega una nota con un número – **que no se ilusione. Aunque si tú quieres llamarlo** – me guiña el ojos y se va

Miro el papel y veo los números. Pero no lo entiendo no hace ni tres días me pidió bueno me exigió que le diga que soy suya y ahora…

**¿Lo conseguiste?** – pregunta entusiasmada mi hermana. Asentí y se lo entregue. Solo grito y mucho…..

.

.

.

.

El sábado paso volando y aunque no pudo conocer al conde. Pudo ver como llegaba en segundo lugar. Mi hermano lo venció. Ese es el poder Tsukino

**Diablos no me atiende** – si desde ayer lo llamaba constantemente. Hoy vendría a cenar. Resignada la escuchaba nuevamente quejar

**Espero que te comporte** – me dice mi padre por detrás. Asentí y me aleje del comedor donde solo había cinco platos. Me pareció raro que me incluyeran – **vendrá con su padre así que no te ilusiones** – agrego.

**No se preocupe señor** – le conteste

**Tu insolencia será tu castigo** – se me acerco. – **Recuérdalo** \- En eso sonó el timbre – **atiende y desaparece** – torcí la boca y me dirigí a la entrada.

No me importaba, quien sea este hombre. O que Neherenia revolvió su cuarto y el mio. Inclusive exigiéndome mi vestido blanco, pero lo había ocultado. No quería que nadie lo usara. Ese vestido es mi símbolo. Con ese me convertí en su mujer. Definitivamente lo saque de la casa. Lo oculte en lo de Mina. Ella si me entendí y ni loca lo iba a usar…..cuando por fin se decidió en uno. Era negro pero le cubría por los costados dos telas blancas desde la parte baja del pecho. Con un escote casi en v. no solo pidió mi opinión sino que se sacó fotos y las mando a todas sus amigas. A pesar de ser domingo y muchas de ellas dormían. Neherenia las despertó a todas.

**Un minuto** – anuncie cerca de la puerta. Me puse mis zapatillas y suspire. Como no cenaría porque no estaba invitada a la cena de compromiso o eso decía mi hermana. Decidí ir a lo de Mina a pasar la noche. Total ni cuenta se darían y no tendría que soportar como se retorcijan porque ella se casaba frente mio. Resople y abrí la puerta – **bienvenidos**

Vi un hombre alto como mi caballero arrogante, pero su cabello era blanco y largo. Sus ojos dos orbes zafiro. Me hicieron recordarlo aún más si era posible. Pero era mayor de lo que esperaba. Más como su padre

**Gracias joven** – me saludo. – **mi hijo ya llega estaba estacionando el auto aquí cerca** – asentí dando paso al hombre. Ya entendí él era el padre del conde. Cuando cerré la puerta una mano la detuvo y la volví abrir. Pero al ver de quien se trataba me congele

**¿Tu?** – con la puerta sobre mi mano no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos, debía ser un mal sueño. No era posible que fuera verdad – **¿tu…tu eres el conde?** – con eso mi mundo se vino. Se estrelló desde lo más alto….

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Un nuevo capitulo, no tarde tanto esta vez? un nuevo lemon. como veran no era la intencion pero solo se aparecio y si no estaba no queria marchaste

y quien creen que es este conde? hay dios hasta darien ya detesta a Neherenia...nunca mencione que kenji tuvieran razones valereras pero posee razones. aunque se esta ganando el titulo del peor padre. Y andrew no sabe conque quedarse con morocha o rubia...

respondiendo dudas...sera que ikuko reaccione y protega a su hija robando los papeles? ikuko es muy sumisa. ni serena ni darien pueden olvidarse del fin pero darien al parecer esta predispuesto a encotrarla manera de continuarlo. y es sus gestos son romanticones. pero tiene heridas sus propias cicatrices que empezaremos a ver pronto...una de ustedes tan angustianda por la proteccion sera realmente. pero habras visto que el estaba a cargo y serena como distraida quizas ni cuenta se dioes ant...la idea o unas de tantas es con el tema de la pelicula pero no van por ese rumbo aun estoy desarrollando asi que no se cuantas lagrimas jaja. la idea es entretener. serena quiere a su hermana pero no llega al punto de sacrificarse por ella, hace lo que hace por obligación, por proteger a alguien especial para ella que se vio involucrada en su ultimo acto de rebeldía

y pobre haruka no? sufrio tanto por amor que ahora su vida es media vacia...no se merece a alguien el tambien.?

gracias por sus reviews espero los nuevo con dudas, comentario y todo lo que desean. no me gustan las historia muy larga pero hay mucho que contaran. asi que seran capitulo quizas mas largo. quieren? tratare de no demorarme pero se viene unas semanas con finales en la facu asi que entre parcial y parcial. subire los capitulos.


	7. Capitulo 7

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*************** Capítulo 7 *************

**"****..Deje caer mi corazón y mientras caía, te levantaste para reclamarlo. Estaba oscuro y yo estaba acabada. Hasta que besaste mis labios y me salvaste.**

**Mis manos eran fuerte pero mis rodilla era demasiado débiles, como para sostenerme entre tus brazos sin caerme a tus pies…"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Me quede congelada cuando lo vi. Pero solo por uno segundo. Al darme cuenta de quién era. Me abalance sobre él y empecé a golpearlo en el pecho con mis puños cerrado llena de bronca y sobretodo con mucho dolor. Le grite como jamás había echo con nadie. Me sentía sucia, engañada. Todo fue una maldita mentira. Un juego

**Maldito…tú eras el conde. Siempre lo fuiste ** – le volví a gritar. Mis manos chocaban contra su pecho una y otra vez. Él no se defendía. Parado ahí recibía cada uno de mis inútiles golpes – **maldito te odio. Me creíste una tonta, te resulto fácil rebajarme. Me sedujiste como un cualquiera**. – volvía a golpearlo con todas mis fuerza – **eres el prometido de mi hermana y me usaste para tu diversión** – estaba llorando. Las lágrimas caían como cataras. Me odiaba por haber confiado cuando en realidad nunca pero nunca lo debía haber hecho - **¿te divertiste conmigo, no es cierto?** – le espete y seguí – **creíste que era ingenua, tonta e idiota. Maldito engreído** \- volví a golpearlo- **Vi que alguien me daba un poquito atención y me creí especial. Soy una imbécil**.

**Basta** – me dice al tiempo que me agarra de mis muñecas. Me jala y caía sobre su pecho mientras que lloraba. Me abraza. Me coloca entre sus brazos y aunque suene absurdo me sentía segura –** no eres ninguna de esas cosas**. – Me separo un poco para verme a la cara. Empecé a negarme - **escúchame bien no eres tonta. Eres la mujer más maravillosa que he visto en mi vida** – lo empuje y lo mire con odio

**Mentira** – le grite. – **mentiroso. Si soy una tonta. Te creí y me engañaste. Por un momento pensé….oh dios pensé que podría…-** me derrumbe cayendo de rodillas al piso. Lleve mis manos a mi rostro tapándome y llorando. A los segundos sentí un calidez y sus brazos rodeándome nuevamente. Atrayéndome a él.

**No princesa no **– me susurra a en mi oído. – **Serena mírame…**\- no lo hice hundí mas mi rostro en su pecho – **por favor mírame** – me agarro de los hombros y me empujo levemente para observar mi rostro humedecido de lágrimas – **no llores por favor. Me mata que lo hagas.**

**Entonces no hubiese seguido con tu maldito juego** – lo empuje y me pare dándome valor y poniéndome de espalda a él – **¿porque demonios, porque me seguiste persiguiendo**?.- me di vuelta bruscamente y le grite –** ¿PORQUE?**

**Porque yo** – hace una pausa – **no sé cómo….pero no puedo estar sin ti. Princesa** – cerré mis ojos

**No es mentira….jugaste conmigo. ¿Que era el entretenimiento mientras esperabas a tu prometida? – **no paraba lo sé. Pero me sentí tan usada

**No**. – Se acercó a mi tanto que podía sentir su aliento – **no sé cómo paso pero**

**¿Pero qué Darién?** – le volví a grita empujándolo

**Te…..**\- fue interrumpido por un grito proveniente de la puerta de mi casa

**¿Qué diablos significa esto? **– ambos nos giramos en esa dirección y vimos a mi padre con la mirada fija en Darién. No sé porque pero necesitaba protegerlo. Mi necesidad era más fuerte que el dolor. Me puse enfrente de él para a apartarlo de su vista

**Sr kenji** – dijo a su lado el hombre de cabello blanco y largo. Que había entrado antes de la aparición de Darién – **le presento al Conde Darién Armando Chiba Shields, conde de las tierras altas de Escocia** – lo mire asombrada y dolida. Él siempre fue el conde y cuando se lo mencione no dijo nada

**¿Conde? **– Refunfuño mi padre – **buena jugada.** – vi a mi padre. Y él se percató de mi estado. Se acercó en dos zanca y llego a mi lado sujetándome del brazo – **¿demonios se puede saber que hiciste?**

**Nada** – cerré mis ojos del dolor que me estaba infligiendo mi padre sobre el brazo

**Suéltela** – grito Darién poniendo su mano encima de la de mi padre

**La anterior vez te lo perdone…Pero ahora estas en mi casa. Ella me pertenece y usted le debe respeto a quien vale**. – Señalo el interior de la casa – **lo está esperando desde hace rato**. – entonces me jalo con fuerza y entramos a la casa. – **Tu y yo vamos hablar** – me dijo una vez que adentro. Me empujo desequilibrándome pero no llegue a caerme porque Darién me sujeto

**Ya le había advertido que no la maltrate, ni le pongo un dedo encima** – lo mire. No sabía que Darién a amenazo a mi padre. No se dejaba intimidar. Pero sacándome de los brazos de mi protector

**No es tu problema **– me jalo en dirección al escritorio – **aguárdame en el salón. Que de esto me ocupo yo **

**Serena** – grito al tiempo que mi padre me hacía entrar al despacho a la fuerza. Pero su grito se ahogó al cerrarse la puerta.

.

.

.

.

.

Respire profundo porque no sabría lo que iba a pasar. Me encontraba en el centro de su estudio. Parada. Me gire. Lo vi de enfrente. Antes de decir o pronunciar algo. El ruido que retumbo en toda la sala fue gigantesco. Su mano estrellándose en mi rostro. Haciendo que gire mi cabeza y sintiendo una ardor mezclado con dolor. Subí mi mano tapándome el lugar donde mi padre me abofeteó

**Zorra, ¿como puedes hacerle esto a tu hermana?** – lo mire de reojo. Mi dolor era inmenso no solo el físico sino el emocional. Sus ojos me mostraban desprecio. Odio – **ella que paso por tanto. Esta ilusionada con esta boda y vienes tu a sacárselo. ¿Tanto odias a Neherenia tanto? **– no podía entender que digiera eso. Yo quería a Neherenia a pesar de su trato. ¿Pero sacárselo? si ella nunca lo conocí y encima quería a todo hombre guapo que caminara

**Papa… Yo –**

**¿Tú que serena? Que** – dijo – **contéstame.**

**Yo no lo sabía –**

**No me hagas reír** – bordeo y se fue a su sillón a sentarse – **¿desde que fue de modelo o eso también es mentira?** – Negué – **desde ese día sabias que era el Conde: y sabía que yo lo buscaría para presentárselo a tu hermana.** – Se inclina en su asiento y pone sus manos sobre el escritorio y sobre ella su cabeza – **ella se merece a alguien de verdad. Paso por mucho. Su enfermedad casi la destruyo. La cantidad de operaciones hasta claro que tú llegaste** – se va para atrás hasta recostar en la espalda del sillón – **ella si se merece todo. Desde joyas, viajes, placeres hasta el mismísimo título. En cambio tu…bueno si quieres que te consiga alguien** – me mira y sonríe – **pienso en Rubeus** – no no ese hombre es el que ataco a Kakyuu. Mi padre se echa a reír y se para – **de verdad pensante que un hombre como él, que digo un Conde se fijaría en ti… Mírate** – me señalo de arriba abajo. Y yo baje mi cabeza –**CONTÉSTAME **– grito

**No –**

**Bien. Por lo menos tiene algo de cabeza** – con su dedo levanta mi mentón – **¿lo tuviste que seducir dime? ¿O lo emborrachaste?** – lo mire espantada y di un paso hacia atrás. Se ríe – **solo espero que ahora que sabes que es el prometido de tu hermana, no lo busque más. Por veras, él solo se divierte contigo** – se da vuelta y saca una botella de whisky y se sirve. Lo toma y vuelve a mirarme. Me señala con el vaso – **no estarás embarazada ¿no?**

**No – **conteste rápidamente

**Porque si no tendría que llamar a Taiki **– ¿qué? No puede ser que piense, en lo que estoy pensando – **solo tu hermana podrá tener hijos del él**

**¿Acaso tú? – **tenía miedo de confirmar mis sospechas

**Claro. Interrumpiríamos ese embarazo** – escupe. Mis manos fueron a mis pechos. Dios mi padre era un monstruo – **aunque si quieres. Neherenia me dijo que no quería perder su figura. Así que cuando decidan ellos tener un hijo vas a ser su incubadora** – se ríe –

**¿Qué?** – cada vez estaba más asustada y horrorizada

**Sí. Ella debe mantenerse atractiva para él y con una panza de 20 kilos. Él la dejaría de ver atractiva. Así que plantaríamos a su bebe en ti.** – Sentencia – **que bueno que el Dr.** **Tomosakí** **me impidió sacarte el útero** – lleve mis manos a mi vientre. Mi padre había querido dejarme sin la posibilidad de tener hijos – **ahora si me servirá**

**No….- **hice una pausa. Di un paso para atrás negando con la cabeza y agregue -** estás loco **-

**¿Qué?** – se incorpora amenazante desde su silla. Se acerca a mí rápidamente – **repítelo. Vamos si eres tan valiente. Repítelo**

**Estás loco…..Estás loco papá **– lo mire desafiante al gritarle. Su mano se levantó y me golpeo en el rosto otra vez

**Vamos atrévete** – se acercó. Vi odio. – **ya me imaginaba** – se aleja con su vaso de whisky hacia la puerta. De mi boca caen unas pequeñas líneas de sangre. Y siento sabor metal por dentro.

**Te odio **– le dije y se dio vuelta – **no solo estás loco. Sino desquiciado**.- esta vez no lo vi venir. Me empujo golpeándome la espalda con su escritorio. Me arrojo su vaso hacia mi rostro pero logre taparme la cara con mis manos. Pero eso provocó heridas sobre unas de ellas

**No me provoques Serena** – me dijo cerca mio – **ya entiendo – **se ríe sarcásticamente -** lo que quieres hacer. Piensas que así te libraras.** – Baje mi mano sosteniéndome con la otra – **pero no creas….- **sonríe -** Cenaras con nosotros** – ordena. Abrí mis ojos – **y más te vale que te comporte y convenza al condesito que se case con tu hermana. Porque si no Esta noche saldrás de esta casa. Pero esposada.** – lo mire y me mostró el celular que llevaría a la cena – **pero no solo serás tú** – abrió la puerta y antes de irse agrega – **me han dicho que el lugar te cambia. ¿Te cambiaría a ti y a tu amiga también? **

Con eso se fue cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Me derrumbe y grite. De dolor. De frustración. Lo provoque y mi cuerdas empezaron a tensarse. Pero desde que Darién apareció. Mi lado rebelde volvía a surgir. Pero mucho más fuerte que antes. Baje mi rostro y vi mi mano con sangre mezclada por las lágrimas que caigan desde mi rostro. Como pude me incorpore y Salí. Sin que nadie me viera me encerré en el baño. Abrí la llave y puse mi mano en el agua mientras que me sentaba sobre el piso para llorar….

.

.

.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

.

.

.

.

Ya más repuesta saque el botiquín y me cure la mano. Pero tuve que vendarla. Por suerte solo fueron superficiales. Mañana no necesitaría vendaje. Me lave el rostro y aunque estaba aun con los ojos rojos me encontraba en condiciones de salir. Al abrir la puerta escuche grito proveniente del salón. Me acerque y me quede congelada. Neherenia lloraba sobre mi madre y mi padre miraba a Darién con aquella mirada de supremacía. En cambio mi caballero arrogante era detenido por su padre para que no se abalanzara sobre el mio

**Le juro que encontrare la forma de liberarla** – le grito Darién

**Ella se queda porque quiere. No lo obligo a nada.** – mire a Darién. Estaba de espectador y no entendí mucho de lo que pasaba – **solo cuida a su hermana. La ama tanto que va a dar su vida por ella**

**Serena. Dime que no es verdad** – el grito de Neherenia que hizo al notarme, hizo que todos los presentes se giraran a verme. Vi a cada uno, pero cuando mi mirada se cruzó con la de mi caballero al principio fue dulce. Luego sus ojos se endurecieron. Los seguí y vi que observaba mi mano vendada. Su vista fue a mi padre pero antes de que lo golpea me interpuse

**Espera –**

**Diablos. No puedes defenderlo** – me gire y vi a mi padre sonreír. Y empezó a jugar con su celular. Cerré los ojos

**Tranquilo me lastime yo **– le dije

**No te creo.** – su padre trataba de mantenerlo pero apenas lo controlaba – **cuando llegue no tenías nada. No lo protejas. Princesa por favor**

**No lo protejo Darién **– respire hondo – **estaba hablando con él, en el despacho y se me cayó el vaso nada más. Son superficiales. Tranquilo ¿sí?** – negó

**No me pidas eso. No cuando – **sabía que iba a agregar algo mas pero mi padre lo desafió

**Cuando….dile serena... ¿acaso te maltrato?** – se estaba burlando. Se burlaba de él. De la situación. No quería mentir. ¿Pero cómo protegerlo sino?

**Me dijiste que no era el mecánico** – grito Neherenia. Y fui salvada para responder la pregunta de mi padre

**Lo siento Neherenia. No lo sabía.** – Lo mire bajando mis mano – **a mí también me engaño**

Entonces se acercó mi hermana a Darién… - **¿eres el conde?¿de verdad? ¿Eres mi futuro marido?** – le pregunto a mi caballero arrogante, poniéndose enfrente de él

**No** – le respondió

**¿No? – N**eherenia parecía confundida por esta nueva revelación

**No soy tu futuro marido. Hoy he venido aquí solo para decirle que no me casare contigo. Yo elijo con quien estoy y con quién no. No estamos en la edad media** – le explico. Neherenia se di vuelta

**¡!Papa! – **le reprocho

**Bueno que les parece que ahora que esta la última que faltaba, nos sentamos a comer y lo conversamos – **sugirió mi padre arrogantemente

**No hay nada que conversar **– le espeto Darién a mi padre

**Claro que si** – señalo a la mesa – **cenemos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al final y a regañadientes asintió. Mientras nos movíamos hacia la mesa y a sus lugares. Darién se acercó y me tomo entre sus brazos pero lo empuje

**Serena** – me miro

**No por favor, aquí no **– le suplique. Cerró sus ojos y asintió. Elevo mi mano lastimada y deposito un beso. Luego se alejó.

Respire y fui a mi lugar. Mi padre se había sentado en la punta a su derecha estaba Neherenia; y al lado de ella Darién junto con su padre. Y justo enfrente de ellos yo con mi madre a la izquierda de mi padre

**Ikuko preparo carne asada espero que sea de su agrado "Conde"** – dijo lo último con un sarcasmo – **¿bueno le parece bien dos meses? ¿O es mucho ?**

**¿dos meses para qué? **– lo miro Darién al responder

**Para la boda – **aclaro como si hablara del clima

**No hay ninguna boda** – mi madre le sirvió un plato a él y luego a los demás – **gracias** – asintió hacia ella

**Yo pienso que sí. Con ese tiempo podrías conocer mejor a mi mayor tesoro** – al tiempo que elevaba la mano de mi hermana y la besaba. Ella solo se ruborizaba – **y con eso sacaras cualquier cosa o persona que te hace hacer algo estúpido y bobo. Volviendo a ser racional** – el ruido de la silla al correrse fue tal que mi madre se asustó mientras se servía su plato

**Lo diré solo una vez más amablemente. No me voy a casar con ella** – la señalo a mi hermana. Ella haciendo su mejor cara de angustiada

**Papá. Lo prometiste – **le suplica Neherenia

**Si y jamás te dejo de cumplir una promesa - ** le contesto a mi hermana

**Bueno esta será la primera** – me miro Darién – **¡y nos vamos!** – el padre de Darién se levantó también al tiempo que mi padre añadió

**Es una pena que la reputación de una Shields sea manchado por unas pequeñas palabras** – menciono sin mirarlos pero al finalizar les sonrió

**No se atrevería** – dijo el padre de Darién

**Bueno…muchos han querido saber sobre la muerte de la joven Shields** – dios hablaban de Hotaru. Pero entonces. También afectaría a Luna y a Zafiro. No

**No me amenace Sr Tsukino**\- contraataco Darién

**Cásate entonces – **le contesto sin inmutarse al ataque de mi caballero arrogante

**No.**\- volvió a mirarme – **si quiere que me case con una de sus hijas será con Serena** – no no no no pudo haber dicho eso. Mire a mi padre que ya había posado sus ojos en mí con bronca

**Ella no sirve para esos fines.**\- hace una pausa y agrega – **Neherenia si**

**Entonces ya lo hemos hablado. Nos vamos** – me mira – **Serena se viene conmigo.** – lo mire mis ojos se agrandaban – **te protegeré ya lo veras** – mi padre estallo a carcajadas

**¿Y quien te protegerá de ella?** – ambos lo miraron. luego darien volvió a posar los ojos en mi

**Serena** – estiro su mano. Negué – **por favor.** – cerré mis ojos

**No Darién, por favor vete **– escuche toser. Abrí los ojos - **Neherenia es una mujer hermosa, buena, agradable y divertida. Será una buena compañera**

**No me puede hablar en serio – **él negaba

**Sí. Conócela y veras que te enamoraras de ella** – aunque mi corazón doliera quizás era lo mejor que podía hacer y así por lo menos lo protegería

**Jamás...jamás me casaría con el hígado con patas - **escupió sin medir sus palabras

**Papa **– grito Neherenia

**No insulte a mi hija** – le escupió el

**¿Y usted si puede desprestigiar a Serena? Insultándola. Mire jamás me he rebajado a insultar a nadie pero usted y su hija están cortados con la misma tijera. No puedo ver, ni permitir que sigan matando poco a poco el espíritu de Serena** – mi padre se volvió a reír

**Me haces recordar a... ¿como se llamaba Serena?** – hace un pausa – **claro Kakyuu. Te acuerdas de ella. De cómo termino ¿no hija?** – su sarcasmo era notable y yo. Yo solo lo quería protegerlo

**Vete** – le dije – **y si quieres llévate a alguien. Llévate a Neherenia**

**No lo puedo creer **– me dice entre angustiado y asombrado por mi actitud

**Vayámonos**** hijo** – dijo el hombre al lado de Darién con unas manos en su brazo. El asintió y se dieron vuelta, entonces mi padre agrego

**Saluden a Zafiro y no se pierdan la noticias de mañana **– Darién ya enfurecido se giró y fue al encontronazo con mi padre pero nuevamente lo detuvo el suyo

**No vuelva a nombrarlo** – le grito

**Me pregunto ¿cómo tomara la noticia de su madre?**,** o mejor dicho ¿porque no está con él? Pequeño santo **– se ríe – **No te pesa la conciencia Condesito –** veo como cierra sus puños ante las últimas palabras de mi padre

**Por favor no manche la memoria de mi hija** – le suplico el padre de Darién

**Entonces ya saben que hacer** – se dieron media vuelta si deshacer los puños y se dirigieron a la salida – **Serena acompáñalos** – lo mire. Asentí y me levante.

Llegamos a la puerta en total silencio. Los mire y se las abrí

**Disculpen** – baje mi rostro –** por todo** – una mano elevo mi rostro

**No oculte tu rostro de mi** – me jalo y me envolvió en sus brazos. Me empujo y salimos afuera de la casa. Cerrando la puerta por detrás mio

**Te espero en el auto hijo** – el hombre se marchó dejándome sola con Darién

**¿Porque? ¿Porque te dejas?** – Me mira – **sé que no quieres. Lo veo en tu rostro. Cuando estas a punto de gritar él dice algo que te anula. ¿Qué es? Déjame ayudar**

**No puedes… -** me separe – **no quiero que te pase nada**

**No me pasara **– me toma las manos – **tengo miedo de dejarte aquí y no encontrarte más. Temo que cada día él te apague más…... ven. Vete conmigo **– negué

**El me necesita. Así que por el momento me mantendrá con vida –**

**Eso que me dices…** -puse mi mano en su boca

**Vete** – la baje. El la agarro y la beso

**Lo encontrare. Ya verás. Lo haré y te alejare de esta prisión** – sin ir más lejos me beso. Dijo exactamente lo que era este lugar. Mi prisión.

**Vete** – interrumpí el beso empujándolo levemente no sabía hasta qué punto mi padre no se aparecería. El asintió y poco a poco lo vi alejarse de mí.

.

.

.

.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

.

.

**"****_cuando estés lista, cuéntame todo _**

**_Darién"_**

.

Ya había pasado más de cuatro horas desde que la cena termino. Como era lógico Neherenia me acuso de todo lo ocurrido y mi padre le prometió que lo solucionaría. Así que subí a mi habitación y me encerré en ella con llave. Como tanta veces lo hice antes. No más de media hora después el celular sonó; y vi el mensaje de Darién. Aun lo veía. De verdad quería decirle todo. Pero si con una muestra quería matar a mi padre ¿que haría si sabría la verdad? ¿Y después de decirle que soy….?¿O que hice? Me odiara a mí también. No sé si estaba preparada para dejar mi ilusión atrás. Dejarlo a él

Deje caer el celular en mi pecho y me abrace a él. Cerré mis ojos pero lo único que podía ver eran dos orbes azules, que me miraban con esperanza, con anhelo. Los abrí y vi la puerta. La rebelde que había en mi estaba despertando. Lo necesitaba. Sonreí por lo que se me había ocurrido. Así que me levante y con fuerza pero despacio lleve un mueble para trabar la puerta. Luego simplemente me deje llevar. Abrí la ventana por la que tantas veces Mina paso y Salte…..empecé a correr en una sola dirección. Algo se había apoderado en mí. No me frene. Corrí. No me importaba la hora. Corrí más.

Cuanto tarde no lo sabía. Si la noche era fría, tampoco lo supe. Estaba decidida. Solo lo necesitaba. El portero me saludo con un sentamiento en su rostro y subí por el ascensor. Ahora estando en su puerta me entro la duda. ¿Si él no me recibía? ¿Si en verdad era un juego? Baje mi rostro y vi el mensaje. Estaba a punto de retirarme cuando mi mano cobro vida y golpeo. Escuche pasos. Mi corazón se detuvo. Y la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando a un sorprendido caballero frente mio

**Darién** – dije al tiempo que me abalanza en un pequeño salto para colgarme besándolo. Sus manos me sostuvieron en el aire mientras que mis piernas que lo rodearon y mis manos se posicionaron a cada lado de su cuello. Lo devore con ansias y pasión

**Viniste** – me susurro al tiempo que me entraba a su casa y cerraba la puerta. Me apoyo en ella sin dejarnos de besar

**No debí haber venido. Pero no sé qué me paso** – volvió a besarme, mi cuello, mi boca. Mis manos vagaban entre su espalda y su cabello. Lo necesitaba. Demasiado. Nos separamos un poco para sacarme mi campera y su remera. Volvió a besarme. Sus manos me recorrían con desperacíon, como queriendo saber si era real. Si en verdad había ido hacia él….fue cuando me acorde – **¿zafiro?** – volvió a tomar mi boca

**No esta** – contesto al tiempo que nos separamos de la puerta y caminábamos hacia la sala – **se lo llevo mi padre. No quería que me viera así…**\- su boca esta en mi cuello al llegar al sillón nos tumba colocándose arriba mio. En ese camino perdí la blusa y mi sostén, no se en que parte quedo. Tanto él como yo, nos necesitábamos sentir. Piel con piel – **dime que es verdad** – se detuvo y me miro – **dime que estas aquí**

**Sí, es verdad** \- tome su rostro en mi mano – **estoy aquí**

**Dios estaba tan preocupado **– vi sus ojos y vi algo más que no quería admitirme a mí misma. Pero lo empuje al fondo y acerque su rostro. Su boca a la mía

**Estoy aquí. Estoy contigo Darién** – nos besamos. Nos sentimos

**Serena –**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Primero hicimos el amor en el sillón de forma desesperada. Luego me llevo a su cama, ahí se dedicó adorarme lentamente como me decía. Suave y amoroso. Dios era increíble. Podía ser tan salvaje como dulce. Respire profundamente mientras que estaba entre sus brazos sin poder dormirme.

**Se caledonia** – susurre al tiempo que pasaba mi dedo por la escritura de su brazo derecho. Su tatuaje en el lado interno de brazo. Siempre lo había visto. Siempre había sentido curiosidad pero estábamos en un punto que no sabía si confiar o no. Me demostraba que si pero….Sentí que su cuerpo se movía lentamente y me di cuenta que era de risa. Sabía que estaba despierto –** ¿qué significa?** – lo escuche respirar profundamente y gire mi cabeza para verlo

**¿Te quedaras?** – sonreí y asentí. Miro al techo –** fue algo que me dijo mi padre hace tiempo **– lo mire esperando más porque eso no me decía nada. Vi que no continuaba

**¿Y dime?** – bajo su vista a mi

**¿Pero si tú me dices algo?** – Lo mire levantando mis cejas – **tu secreto por el mio….un intercambio.**

**¿Pero? **– no sabía que pensar

**Yo elegiré la pregunta y tú me contaras** – mi curiosidad era grande. Cerré los ojos. Tarde o temprano él lo sabría. Los abrí

**De acuerdo **– me abrazo más fuerte por la cintura. Apoye mis manos en su pecho y lo mire

**Una vez te dije que tengo cicatrices** – asentí – **cuando era chico era un rebelde. No aceptaba nada lo que me decían. Todo empeoró cuando adoptaron a Andrew ** – me miro – **sabes a él lo trajeron cuando tenía 10 años. Al parecer sus padres murieron a manos de unos asesinos en serie** – me estremecí y como respuesta me deposito un beso en la frente – **mi madre era enfermera. Está de guardia ese día. El que encontraron a Drew solo, vagando por comida y deshidratado. Poco a poco se fue ganado su confianza y luego le dio la opción de formar parte de nuestra familia**\- hace una pausa como recordando - **yo no entendía mucho de eso. Tenía solo 4 años. Tampoco mis abuelos ayudaron**

**¿A qué te refieres? **– le pregunte

**Mis abuelos siempre estuvieron resentido que mi padre eligiera a mi madre por encima del título** – me sonríe – **el de conde **– asentí – **por eso se lo sacaron para pasármelo a mí. Y desde que tengo uso de razón me digieron de todo y sobretodo de mi madre. Desde que no nos querían hasta que era la peor basura del mundo. Ellos inclusive nos quisieron separar de nuestros padres, tanto Hotaru como a mí. ¿Sabes? cada vez que volvía de la casa de ellos. Le reprochaba todo**

**Pobre Luna…sus suegros no la querían** – Darién me miro con tristeza

**La odiaban sin razón** – hace un pausa – **yo a diferencia los escuchaba demasiado. Al crecer mi comportamiento empeoro. Me metía en peleas, apuesta. Les vendí varias cosas de la casa. Hasta incluso me metí con las drogas** – lo mire sorprendida jamás lo hubiese imaginado – **no te lo esperabas** **¿no?** – Negué – **no digo que probé todas pero las comunes sí. Inclusive robe. Siempre alegaba que era el futuro conde y me sentía intocable. Me llevaba al mundo por delante. Mis abuelos alentaban ese comportamiento, mientras que a mis padres le daba dolores de cabeza** – hace un mueca – **inclusive Andrew me quiso parar y terminamos a las piñas e internados en varias ocasiones. La única que me calmaba era Hotaru. Ella era la voz de mi conciencia** – lo escuche respirar y hablar con nostalgia – **ella era un ser dulce y paciente. Nunca se dejó contaminar con lo de mis abuelo. A diferencia mía.**

**Debió ser un ser maravilloso** – asegure

**Lo era.**\- me mira – **estoy seguro que serían grandes amigas…**\- hace una pausa – **muchas veces Hot me hacía dar cuenta de cómo iba lastimando a la gente por el camino. A algunas le pedía perdón, pero nunca a mis padres. A ellos no lo querían. **.- hace una mueca de dolor – **pensé que Andrew venía a reemplazarme sabes. Por eso lo odiaba**

**Eso eran lo que te decían tus abuelo** – asintió al confirmar mis sospechas

**Si….un día cuando tenía 16 años. Tome hasta emborracharme y le robe el auto a mi padre. Aun vivíamos en escocia. Para ese entonces competía en carreras ilegales.**\- me mira y aclara –** soy un excelente piloto.**

**Arrogante** – le sonreí. Y recibí un pequeño toque en mi costado

**En fin esa vez estaba muy pero muy borracho, que no vi una curva y estrelle el auto en un árbol** – me estremecí. Darién embistió un auto…igual – **me desmaye. Por suerte el que me encontró fue mi padre y no la policía.** – Me miro directamente – **ya tenía tres advertencia la siguiente iba preso**

**Dios –**

**Sí. Ese día me dio la peor reprenda de mi vida. No solo estaba asustado por lo que paso. Sino porque podría haberme matado o matado a alguien** – matado a alguien. Cerré mis ojos tratando de impedir que los recuerdos aparecieran – **cuando termino y mi borrachera paso. Me llevo a caminar por una de las costas del lago Lochy. Él es profesor de historia. Me pregunto si sabía cómo se llamaba nuestra tierra **– me mira como si esperara una respuesta-

**Mira que no se… –** se rió

**Claro que no sabes cabeza de chorlito –**

**Oye** – lo golpea levemente y se rió mas

**De acuerdo** – retoma su relato – **lo que me dijo ese día cambio mi vida.**

**Se caledonia** – conteste en voz baja. Y el asintió

**Se caledonia** – cerro los ojos – **dijo que caledonia no era el nombre que le habíamos dado a nuestra tierra, a Escocia. Sino era lo que nos había dado los romanos…mi padre siempre hablaba de historia de la tierra donde nació. Se especializo en eso en la universidad. En ese momento pensé que sería una más de la insoportable lecciones que don Artemis quería darme**

**¿Artemis?** – pregunte

**Sí, mi padre** – me mira y sonríe – **así se llama él** – asentí - **pero lo que dijo cambio todo para mi….lo puso todo en su lugar…. "****_sabes el mundo siempre va tratar de hacer de ti lo que quieres que sea. La gente, el tiempo, los eventos, todos intentaran esculpirte y hacerte pensar que no sabes quién eres. Pero no importa en quien traten de convertirte, o el nombre que intenten darte. Si permaneces genuino, puede desprenderte de todas las maquinaciones y seguir siendo tu bajo todo eso. Se caledonia. Puedes ser el nombre que alguien más te dio a la tierra, pero eso no cambio a la tierra. Mejor aún aceptamos el nombre, conservándolo pero nunca cambiando por ello"… – _**me mira directo y agrego** – Se Caledonia…. Cuando tuve 18 años me lo tatué para recordarme todos los días y no perderme en el camino nunca mas**. – mis ojos estaba llenos de lágrimas por la historia. Por él... bajo sus manos y con los pulgares me limpia las que caían por mi rostro – **luego le pedí perdón a mi madre. A mi hermano. A Hot y por última le di las gracias a mi padre por no perder la fe en mí. Mis abuelo fue otro tema para cuando los enfrente eran demasiado viejos y con costumbres horribles. Los dejes y los perdones. Pero no deje que me contaminarán más**.

**Tus padres son maravilloso** – le sonreí

**Sí. Los amo y haría cualquier cosa por ellos** – lo abrace con fuerza. Tratando de absorber todo ese amor que él tuvo.

**Lo que te acabo de contar solo lo saben un pequeño grupo de personas** – me levanta el rostro –** y ahora tu**

**Gracias** – Darién también había pasado por mucho. Mientras lo miraba sabía que para ser un caballero arrogante tuvo un camino dificultoso y oscuro. Se convirtió en luz. Tenía tantas ganas de aferrarme a esa luz y que me dejara llevarme por ella

**Dime… ¿porque Neherenia necesita tanto de ti?** – su pregunta fue directa pero no la esperaba. Esperaba algo relacionado con mi padre….

**Porque está enferma** – hago una pausa y agrego – **nació enferma **

**¿Qué tiene?-**

**Nació con una extraña enfermedad, un tipo de leucemia aguda – **lo miro** – a los días que nació la detectaron y durante dos años estuvo bajo diferentes tratamientos. Hasta que les mencionaron la donación. Ella agravo y los médicos digieron que si pronto no tendría una donación de médula moriría. **

**¿Ahí entras tú?**\- asentí y lo abrace sin mirarlo apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho

**Sí. Al ser hermana del mismo padre y madre tenemos un 30% de probabilidad de ser compatible. Cuando nací mi madre quedo muy débil, así quien hizo los trámites fue mi padre. Al segundo día de vida comenzaron con los estudios. Para ver si podía o no ser donante de Neherenia – **le conté

**Pero eras muy pequeña** – se estremeció y asentí – **¿y el cordón? Digo el cordón umbilical**

**Se guardó en caso que yo no sirviera…-** respire profundo – **para mi suerte Salí con una alta compatibilidad según el historia tuve un casi 70%. Mi padre se sintió satisfecho y ordeno la primera intervención así que…..**\- me quede callada no sabía si continuar o no

**Empezaron con los trasplantes** – asentí – **¿qué edad tenías? **– no lo mire. Pero el levanto mi cabeza para que lo viera – **Sere ** – me mordí el labio no sabía cómo reaccionaría – **recuerda uno mio por uno tuyo** – me mira. Me puse de lado para verlo. Cerré los ojos y respire antes de contestar

**Uno - **

**¿Un año?** – su voz era de enfado más cuando negué

**Un mes** – los abrí a sentir como su respiración se agitaba

**!UN MALDITO MES!**\- grito levantándose para ir a los cajones. Saco y luego se puso un bóxer más un pantalón. Empezó a caminar como un león enjaulado – **un mes** – repitió. Paso una mano por el pelo y elevo su rostro al techo. Cerro los ojos y bajo su rostro abriéndolos para que lo vea – **lo siento** – se acercó. Se sentó en la cama y me jalo llevándome a su regazo con sabana incluida. Me acuno y añado – **continua por favor**

**El solo quería curar a su hija** – lo justifique

**Matando a la otra** – me encogí de hombros, porque no sabía si a veces seria la verdad. Mientras que acariciaba mi cabello, tomo una bocanada grande de aire – **disculpa sigue**

**En realidad lo quería hacer al día siguiente, que le entregaron los resultados. Tenía un poco más de dos semanas** – lo mire – **los medicos se negaron porque yo debía crecer un poco, pero mi padre se hizo accionista del hospital y al cumplir el mes se vieron obligados a hacerlo**

**Ese hombre no tiene escrúpulos** – asentí porque pensaba lo mismo. Él siempre se salía con la suya. Sino lo conseguía por derecha, lo hacía por izquierda tanto limpio como sucio jugaba. – **Necesito que me lo digas todo** \- asentí solo que no sabía cuánto él podría soportarlo. Con solo ver lo que paso hace unas horas en mi casa, lo quiso matar, ¿que haría entonces con todo? Se apoyó en el respaldo de la cama y me abrazo más, acorto lo poco de espacio que había

**Al principio solo fueron transfusiones de sangre y algunas veces de médula, pocas porque aún no estaban suficientemente fuerte. Para soportar la enfermedad de Neherenia** – hice una pausa – **por momentos se recuperaba pero al poco tiempo caía nuevamente. La quimioterapia no la ayudaba tampoco. Estaba débil pero me sonreía siempre que iba. Inclusive cuando debía quedarme internada estábamos en la misma habitación. Solo la aislaban cuando le aplicaban quimio muchas veces seguidas **– el asintió entendiendo – **cuando cumplí 3 años. Decidieron hacer un trasplante de sangre periférica. Con la primera aplicación Neherenia por fin empezó a ganarle a su enfermedad**

**Temo preguntar…..¿cuantas veces fueron? **– dice cautelosamente

**Cuatro** – respire antes de contestar sintiendo que se tensó solo por nombrar la cantidad

**Pero** – cerro los ojos y sacudió la cabeza – **una persona no puede hacer una de esas donaciones en su vida** – su voz sonaba dura mejor dicho con bronca, ira

**Si pero como con eso empezó a funcionar mi padre exigió que me realicen mas.**\- lo miro y sus ojos veo dolor, bronca hacia ese hombre – **estoy bien **– agarro su rostro entre mis manos. Él asintió después de que deposite un casto beso –

**¿No te sucedió nada?- **suspire

**En las dos primera no** – hago una nueva pausa acomodándome en su pecho – **en la tercera estuve en coma por 15 días pero me recupere** – veo cerrar sus ojos – **fue por lo débil que quede. **

**¿Y la última?** – pregunto al abrirlo, suspire sabía que debía hacerlo, debía decirle

**Mi corazón se detuvo** – sus ojos se agrandaron – **pero volví. Mírame estoy aquí Darién** – dije al momento que agarrare su rostro nuevamente para que me viera

**Podrías haber muerto** – cerré los ojos y me apoye sobre su corazón

**Si…la sangre no pudo llegar a mi corazón por estar débil, en el momento de la extracción. Los médicos lograron detener el procedimiento haciendo que mi sangre vuelva a circular nuevamente. La anemia me siguió un tiempo más hasta que me recupere** – elevo mi rostro para verlo – **le prohibieron volverme hacer una de esas donaciones porque la próxima vez moriría…..y así no le serviría a mi padre.**\- hice silencio esperando una respuestas y al no tenerla continúe – **desde entonces solo le dono médula o sangre** – sus manos me abrazaron y una de ellas llego al lugar donde había una cicatriz- **aparte de una porción de mi hígado** – me miro – **para cuando las transfusiones de sangre finalizaron el hígado de Neherenia empezó a fallar** – me encogí de hombro – **al cabo de un tiempo sino tenia uno no podría purificar su sangre, así que cortaron parte del mio y se lo implantaron a ella** – puse mi mano sobre la de él. Que se apoyaba encima de mi cicatriz – **por suerte su cuerpo lo acepto y poco a poco volvió a ser normal.**

**Eres hermosa con o sin cicatriz** – lo mire y le sonreí rodándole un beso

**Al tener 14 años Neherenia recayó pero con un par de trasplante de médula fueron suficiente, para que se recuperare. Me dejaban un poco débiles pero era soportable…. ¿Sabes? Mina siempre me acompañaba**\- él me sonríe – **pero una vez al año debo donar sangre, según mi padre por si mi hermana lo necesita. Él exige que solo sea mi sangre porque está seguro de que ella la acepte **– agrego al finalizar

**Lo que no entiendo es porque tanta diferencia….él debería cuidarte igual o más que a ella.** – me encogí de hombros. Porque yo tampoco lo entendía

**Desde que tengo uso de razón siempre fueron Neherenia y Él. La malcrió y le dio todos los gustos. Hasta la acaparo tanto que lo que dice ella es palabra sagrada.** – lleve una dedo a mi boca como pensando – **al principio mi madre le recordaba que a mí también debía cuidarme. Pero el solo le contestaba que yo representaba una victoria o algo así **– lo mire y me encogí de hombros sin entender – **nunca entendía bien eso. Era como si se…..no lo sé. Le decía a mi madre que ella era suya y sus hijas también, que se olvide porque no regresaría**

**¿A qué se refería?** – lo mire y encogía mis hombros nuevamente

**No lo sé –**

**¿Y Haruka? **– pregunto

**Simplemente se olvide de que él **– bajo mi vista y luego vuelvo a mirarlo mientras que jugueteo mis dedos sobre su pecho – **su madre lo protegió hasta que murió. Ella tenía una enfermedad similar a la de Neherenia. Luego mi padre lo envió lejos a un internado. En ocasiones le escuche decir que se parecía a su tío demasiado y no lo toleraba ver **

**¿Su tío?** – asentí

**El hermano de su madre. Él es un excelente persona **– lo mire con nostalgia – **lo conocí y me cuidaba muchos…. ¿sabes? Inclusive iba a visitar a Neherenia cuando estaba en el hospital**

**¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde está ?–**

**Simplemente un día se fue…pero estuvo hasta que mi hermana se recuperó** – torcí mi boca

**Entonces si ella se curó. ¿Porqué…..?** – sabía que lo quería preguntar…era porque entonces uno seguía como si ella aun estuviese al borde de la muerte

**Porque…está latente en su cuerpo y algún día podría volver con más fuerza - **me apoye sobre su pecho. Respire y quería absorber su fuerza, su valor – **sabes mi abuela peleo por mi custodia**

**Pero no lo consiguió **– negué abrazándolo

**No pudo demostrar el abuso de poder que tenía mi padre sobre mí y el maltrato hacia mi madre** – el me beso sobre el cabello – **pero quedo con antecedente y siempre frente a mi abuela se comporta. Ella simplemente está esperando el momento que él se equivoque**

**Ella es tan valiente como lo eres tu** – lo mire y le sonreí

**No. yo a veces me comporto como una cobarde – **lo volvia abrazar fundiéndose con él

**Te quedaras toda la noche ¿no?**– asentí y él sonrió. En un dos movimiento estaba tumbada en la cama y el encima mio – **si lo eres y déjame demostrarte cuanto valiente eres ** – me beso de forma exigente pero sin dejar de ser dulce. No sé qué me paso esta noche, pero no estaba arrepentida. Quería estar aquí mismo. En sus brazos y nunca irme. Ya cuando saliera el sol y las consecuencias me alcanzaran, las enfrentaría. La rebelde volvió y al parecer decidió quedarse

.

.

.

.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

.

.

.

.

Me desperté ya con el sol asomándose por la ventana. Sonreí como una tonta. No podía creer lo que había hecho. No solo me fui sin importarme nada. Sino que vine directamente a hacia él. Y por lo más loco que era, me sentía segura. Anoche compartimos parte de mis secretos. Ahora entendía un poco mejor el porqué de tantos estudios. Si ya lo sé eran la mayoría absurdos pero entendía porque me sentía comprometida con ayudarla. En fin era mi hermana. Solo me dejo un sabor amargo saber que ahora tiene más ira hacia mi padre. Pero yo…...quien sabe que sentirá después de lo que diga que hice. No quería sentirme con el así. Sería mi perdición, si lo perdiera a él también. ¿Pero que me pasa? tan solo lo conozco hace unas semana pero siento que lo conozco de toda la vida. Haber pasado por todo esto y sentir que el primer hombre que se siente atraído por mí, era mi salvador; pero no. Él es caballero pero no por mí, ni por ser el primero que quiso desafiar a mi padre….recordé a mi primer novio bueno no mi novio el primero que me dio un beso, pero rápidamente se fue al conocer a mi padre. Lo enfrento una vez y con eso le basto. En cambio Darién…. ¿o Darién que estás haciendo conmigo?

En eso escuche una risa pero no era de él sino de un niño. ¡Zafiro! Pero me dijo que no estaba si me veía en la cama de su tío y desnuda pensaría cualquier cosa. Y mi ropa estaba tirada en la sala. Me senté y respirando bruscamente. Me levante busque entre la ropa de Darién y me decidí por una camisa blanca. Era larga. Abrí la puerta de la habitación y escuche con atención como mi caballero despedía a Zafiro. Respire aliviada con mi mano en mi pecho cuando la puerta se cerró decidí salir

**Pensé que no estaba Zafiro** – Darién se giró bruscamente y me sonrió. Estaba con un pantalón negro largo solamente. Dios era un dios, no era el dios de los dioses. ¿Cómo una adonis así podía haber estado conmigo? Se acercó y me tomo entre sus brazos.

**Buenos días princesa** – me beso y mis manos fueron a su cabellos metiendo mis dedos entre ellos. Amaba tocas su pelo – **aun no lo creo. No creo que este aquí **\- me mira – **tengo pensado varias cosas para hoy** – me sonroje

**Mi ropa –**

**Tranquila no la necesitaras para lo que tengo pensado** – baje mi rostro por timidez y el la elevo besándome – **nunca te ocultes de mi **– me volvió a besar – **y que sea la última vez que lo tenga que repetir** – me envolvió en su beso gutural, sus manos fueron a mis muslo elevándome para sentarme en una banqueta posicionándose entre mis piernas. Sus manos fueron a su camisa – **dios te ves tan sexy en mi ropa **– sonreí. Poniendo mis manos en su pecho. deslizándolas por su cuerpo. Volvió a besarme y los primeros dos botones se desprendieron. Cuando iba por el tercero

**Dios….mis ojos** – grito alguien. Rápidamente Darién me abrazo y gruño al tiempo que gritaba

**Andrew** –

**No saben que hay menores** – en eso vi a Zafiro con ojos demasiado abiertos para su edad. Examinándome como si fuera un bicho raro. Bueno si estoy media desnuda en brazos de su guapo tío, también medio desnudo obvio que soy un bicho raro para él – **por lo menos hubiesen esperado que no valláramos…..mis ojos…mis pobres ojos** – dramatizo Andrew

**Ya basta….se supone que se habían ido** – les gruñe Darién separándose un poco de mi pero cerrando la camisa rápidamente y yo cierro mis piernas; no quiero que nadie vea que no llevo ropa interior

**Dios….ahora si te entiendo hermanito. Son las piernas más largas que he visto en toda mi vida **– agrega y la cara de Darién es…bueno no puedo ni graficarla

**Guárdate tus comentarios o conocerás mi puño** – Drew levanto sus manos en forma de rendición mientras me guiñaba un ojo. Baje mi rostro para evitar la sonrisa que se me escapaba por lo bizarra de la situación

**¿Tú eres la novia de mi tío?** – la voz de zafiro me saco de mis pensamientos y los tres lo miramos. Después me miraron

**Yo…bueno…**\- que le iba a decir. Estaba medio desnuda en su casa a la mañana. ¿Acaso Darién traía a muchas mujeres aquí? Pero zafiro parecía sorprendido, no parecía acostumbrado a ello

**Es una amiga Zaf** – aclaro rápidamente Darién – **que la veras muy seguido por aquí. Tiene que resolver algunos problemas ¿sí?**

**Pero…**.- mira a su tío – **tiene tu ropa **– auch como se lo explicaba a un niño de 10 años

**Es porque….**\- Darién mira para todos lados buscando una excusa

**Porque su ropa la dejo desparramada en la sala cuando...**– acoto Andrew sonriendo

**Andrew cállate** – le grito Darién

**Me gusta** – dijo de pronto Zaf. Se me acerco y me hizo señas que baje. Me agache hasta su altura tapándome al bajar – **desde que te conoció sonríe, me gusta cuando sonríe.** – Lo mire asombrada – **¿te gustan los video juegos?** – Asentí – **promete que cuando vuelva del colegio juegas conmigo** – lo mire más asombrada y le sonreí

**Lo prometo **– el sonrió

**Bien…vamos tío** – le dijo Andrew – **ya tengo el cuaderno** – y con eso agarro la mano de Andrew y lo saco del departamento. Darién se giró para verme

**¿Que acaba de pasar aquí?** – me encogió de hombros porque tampoco yo estaba segura de lo que acababa de pasar

.

.

.

.

.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

.

.

.

.

.

**Estoy bien….disculpa por preocuparte **– le dije a mi hermano al teléfono. Después que se fue zafiro simplemente desayunamos pero terminamos en el baño. Recupere mi ropa y al escuchar sonar mi celular constantemente conteste. Al principio pensé que era mi padre dándose cuenta que no estaba pero no. Era mi hermano

**Dios serena la próxima vez avísame ¿pensé que te había hecho algo?** – resople mi hermano era muy protector a veces – **dime ¿está con él?**

**Haru – **

**Bueno….**\- se ríe – **me llamo Ikuko diciendo que no estaba y tu puerta estaba bloqueada. Se asustó pensó que si nuestro padre se enteraba las consecuencia serian peores. Así que le dije que te fui a buscar a mitad de la noche, porque estabas en un ataque de angustia y te lleve.**

**Gracias** – torcí mi boca. Supongo que mi padre no tardaría en saber que no estaba

**Sere confía en mí -**

**Lo hago Haru – **

**Pero si fuiste con él me hubiese dicho. Le dije que estarías conmigo unos días. Pero sabes que él no tardara en darse una vuelta para verificarlo** – cerré mis ojos. Era peor que un bulldog.

**Lo sé... Perdona Haru** – lo escuche resoplar – **déjame pensar que podemos hacer ¿sí?**

**¿Quién es? **– me dicen en mi oído al tiempo que unas manos cálidas me abrazaban por mi cintura atrayendome a su pecho y su barbilla se apoyaba sobre mi hombro

**Mi hermano** – le conteste girando levemente

**¿Es él?** – pregunto Haru

**Haru** – le advertí con mi vos

**Quiero hablar. Pásamelo – **me suplico mi hermano

**No **– me negué

**¿No?** – dice Darién. – **Si quiere hablar conmigo pásamelo** – volví a negar pero a él

**Conozco esa voz** – dice Haruka al teléfono… lo escucho que está pensando – **según Mina era un adonis, fue modelo pero era…dios serena no me digas**

**No lo digas entonces **– pero Darién me saca el teléfono. lo mire espantada

**Soy Darién Shields** – era la primera vez que escuchaba como se presentaba con su apellido de conde –** y tengo buenas intenciones con tu hermana**

**Shields! Diablos eres el conde Shields – **lo escuche gritar espantado

**Así es y cuando quieras corremos **– lo desafió

**Pero mi hermano ya te gano** – le digo a un sonriente Darién

**No él no lo hizo** – hace una pausa – **lo hiciste tu** – abrí mis ojos

**Te equivocas** \- le dijo mi hermano por teléfono – **el otro día también mordiste el polvo**

**No. el otro día corrió mi copiloto. No podía concentrarme así que no corrí, y solo cuando estuvo tu hermana por ti fue cuando me gano** – me miro y aun no salía de mi asombro. ¿Darién sabía que reemplazaba a mi hermano?

**Competiré cuando y donde quieras. Pero te lo suplico no le digas nadie. ¿No sé cómo lo sabes pero…?**\- fue Darién quien interrumpió a mi hermano

**Jamás diré nada…..puedes estar seguro **\- hace una pausa – **ella es excelente piloto. Debería competir más.**

**Lo se**.- hace silencio mi hermano y luego – **cuídala. Ella merece ser feliz**

**Es lo que pretendo….si me deja** – no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Lo que decía mi hermano y mucho menos lo que decía Darién. Sino fuera porque había puesto el altavoz no creería lo que mi hermano decía.

**Te llamo más tarde conejita** – asentí a pesar que no me viera

**Cuídate** – dijo lo mismo antes de cortar Haru. Darién coloco el teléfono en la mesita de la sala y estiro sus brazos para atraerme a él. Baje mi rostro – **¿cómo...? Digo desde cuando**

**Desde la primera vez **– levante mi rostro para verlo. Estaba entre sus piernas y eleve mis manos para apoyarlas en sus hombros –** eres asombrosas cuando corres. Tu hermano es bueno pero no tanto como ti.** – Mi rostro se volvió sombrío y apagado aunque un poco sonrojado – **competí con él en otras pista de Europa o américa. Sé cómo conduce pero aquí supe que algo más había. El no conducía así. Cuando bajaste del auto ese día. Pude sentirte. Puedo sentirte aunque hayas miles de personas a tu alrededor. Siempre sabré que está ahí y que eres tú**

**Darién** – apoye mi frente sobre la suya

**Dime por favor, que es lo que tiene tu padre que te ata a él** – negué con la cabeza y me separe dándole la espalda – **mi hermano es abogado. Hace unos días dijiste algo de un error **– me acerque al ventanal de la sala y lleve mi mano a la cortina corriéndola para ver la magnífica vista de la ciudad – **déjame ayudarte**

**Nadie puede hacerlo** – le conteste cerrando los ojos y trayendo los recuerdo de ese nefasto día

**Yo lo haré…solo dime –**

**Me odiaras** – cerré mi mano sobre la cortina – **dejaras de verme como me ves. Te darás cuenta la clase de persona que soy….La que arruina todo, la que lastima e hiere**

**No…eres hermosa por dentro y por fuera…**\- me suplica – **con que te amenaza. Lo vi en tus ojos ayer. Deseas con desesperación liberarte, pero cada vez que vas a hacer algún movimiento dice él algo y te bloqueas…. **– Baje mi cabeza. Lo mismo me dijo anoche. Me había visto. Ya no podía ocultarme más –** dime**

**Él tiene unos papeles** – le dije en voz baja y las primeras lágrimas empezaron a correr por mis mejillas. Recordándolo – **donde dice, lo que hice**

**¿Qué hiciste…?** \- implora

No sé cómo, pero sabía que a partir de que se lo digiera todo cambiaría. Me dejaría de ver con ese cariño que podía percibir. No sé qué sentía él. Pero yo no podía negarme. Me había enamorado de este caballero arrogante, que me hacía vibrar con solo tenerlo cerca. Hubiese anhelado un poco más de él. Pero esto lo cambiaría todo. A mi padre lo odia por hacerme lo que hizo pero a mi…...quizás merecería su desprecio. Respire tratando de acomodar todos los recuerdos y pensamiento. No sé en qué momento me rendí. Pero me escuche diciéndole

**Yo….yo mate a alguien…..**\- luego silencio. Lo sabía. Lo había perdido

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Y se lo esperaba...el tan mencionado secreto que ocultaba los malditos papeles que kenji tenia. ja al fin serena empezó abrirse pero justo se dio cuenta que también se enamoro de su caballero y ahora lo perderá. Que pensara darien de esta revelación? también pobre darien, un chico rebelde que dejo cicatrices en su vida en escocia...(caledonia es el primer nombre que se le dio a escocia... lo que dijo su padre lo saque de un libro que lei hace tiempo el cual me encanto la enseñana dio "que todo el mundo nos quiere cambiar pero depende de nosotros aceptarlo o no". el libro no se trata de escocia ni nada de lo menciona uno de los personaje principal cuando habla de sus raíces) bueno retomando...que hará con este paquete? y estoy en disyuntiva andrew con lita o mina? algunos quieren a lita y otros con mina. o mina con haru. pobre el también merece ser feliz no? y michiru?la dejamos sin haru? y a lita sin andrew, si va con mina, a ella?...mmm ya vere

hablando un poco de la enfermedad existen trasplantes de sangre periférica que se utiliza solo en casos severo de leucemia. el padre de serena y kenji esta medio obsesionado. creo que con esto tiene el titulo del peor padre?y busca siempre su propio beneficio juego muy sucio al parecer.

Para Serena T: es la historia mas reciente de las mias y asi que obvio que la continuare...

Hablando del general de las dudas...sera o no hija de kenji?bueno aun falta deslumbrar eso y como dije el tiene sus razones (no justificable) de porque el trato. tengan en cuenta que recién se conocen y le costo abrirse pero empezó a contarle a darien su historia. ella quiere ser feliz pero no acosta de los demás. a cada paso bueno que ella da su padre anda por detrás amenazando para apartarla de todos. y yo creo que darien siente algo mas profundo no? porque sino estaría dispuesto a ello...o queriendo mas. Si es nuestro conde (aun por lo visto no todos lo quieren asi). Pero eso le dará armas que podría ayudarla a sere no creen? por cierto me encanta el apodo de hígado con patas jajaja(genial yssareyes48) poco se sabe de aquel enfrentamiento pero darien mucho no le ha querido decir pero como vimos le dio una advertencia al padre...

La frase del comienzo es parte de la canción "Set fire to the rain" de adele...aqui en mi pais se hizo conocida por la novela av brasil(por si alguien la conoce)...el principio me pareció ideal...

A medida que pase los capítulos se irán resolviendo los demás incógnitas. aun hay mucho que contar, no quiero hacerlo muy largo...tratare de no demorarme mucho pero como les mencione en el anterior estoy con exámenes en la facultad así que de a poco iré subiendo los restante...Dudas, consultas lo que quieran serán recibidos y me encantan de algunas ocurrencia o ideas (como Andrew y Mina solo en un fic leí que hacían pareja..) tomatazos también todo ayuda...lo que quieran.

.

.

.


	8. Capitulo 8

_**Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. Pero la historia es completamente mía**_

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**************************** Capítulo 8 *************************

**.**

"….**H****ay que tener ojos en la espalda, como sensores que activan una alarma. En esta jungla nadie te salva, confía en nadie. Ojos en la espalda. Tienes que ver lo que otros que no ven. Andar listo porque no se sabe quién es quién; ellos vienen por ti, esperando que estés solo. Un descuido y te matan en una abrir y cerrar de ojos, cada paso que des, hazlo en secreto. Si estas en movimiento que parezcas que estés quieto...….""**

**.**

**.**

.

El silencio reino. Mis ojos se cerraron con fuerza aunque eso no impidió que las lágrimas siguieran cayendo. Lo amaba y lo había perdido. Como alguien podría querer a una asesina. Porque eso es lo que era. Una asesina. Una asesina de un inocente.

Deje caer mi mano y espere. Espere su grito. Su desprecio. El sentirse engañado y pensar que podría haberlo matarlo a él o incluso a Zafiro. No podía aguatar más. Sin embargo no podía moverme aunque sabía que debería salir corriendo.

Se trataba de él. De mi corazón. De Darién. Él ya no me vería como una víctima sino como lo que era. Una asesina.

En eso sentí unas manos que me abrazaban. Una por mi pecho y otra por la cintura.

**\- Cuéntame** – me pidió a mi espalda. Lleve mis manos a cada una de las suyas. Las puse encima de las de él. Necesitaba su contacto. – **cuéntame ¿Cómo ocurrió? **– su voz era dulce y pacífica. Me rogaba a mi oído. Me susurra compasión – **no te odiare, ni te juzgare. Solo dime ¿cómo? **– agrego. Allí entre sus brazos con un miedo que no me había permitido hasta ahora, los recuerdos aparecieron. Aunque los revivía cada noche. Porque ellos siempre estaban allí. Respire profundo y asentí

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_\- No, no lo pienso hacer –_**_ le dije a mi padre luego que me contara acerca del nuevo estudio – _

**_\- Pero es por el bien de Neherenia_**_ – me replico_

**_\- Siempre es por el bien de ella…. ¿y yo que? No, definitivamente no lo haré – _**_volví a imponerme. Estaba cansada de ser su muñeca de trapo_

**_\- Deja de ser tan egoísta. Ella te necesita –_**

**_\- Ella está bien_**_ – volví a negarme. Dios nunca iba a parar esta locura mi padre. Me gire sobre mis talones y antes de abandonar el despacho agregue – **jamás volveré al quirófano**_

**_\- !SERENA! _**_– grito al irme de allí. Me siguió y agarrándome del brazo me giro hacia él – **que diablos te pasa. Tú y tu maldita rebeldía ya la han dejado varias veces en el quirófano. Recuérdalo**_

**_\- Si, lo recuerdo bien _**_– le espete_

**_\- ¿Entonces?-_**

**_\- ¿Pero qué te pasa a vos papá?, ese estudio podría lastimarme innecesariamente – _**_me justifique ante la locura que me había mencionado_

**_\- Perp ayudarías a tu hermana - _**_ignoro mi pregunta_

**_\- Si eso quiere decir que yo me sacrifique por ella. Entonces no _**_– le grite. Me solté y subí las escaleras rápidamente. Cerré la puerta de mi pieza y saque un bolso. Llame a Mina pidiéndole que me viniera a buscar urgentemente. Mi padre se había vuelto loco. ¿Qué diablos piensa que soy? ¿Cómo diablos pensaba que le donaría mi corazón?_

**_\- Maldita sea.- _**_golpeo él -** abre la puerta Serena** – grito mi padre desde el otro lado. Enfurecida de como se estaba poniendo. Le abrí bruscamente_

**_\- ¡¿Qué?! – _**_me enfrente a él_

**_\- Harás lo que yo diga y punto_**_ – me agarro del brazo y me zarandeó – **debes hacerte ese estudio y sabremos si tu corazón es compatible con el de Neherenia** – tire de mi brazo hacia tras, soltándome de su agarre_

**_\- ¡! QUE NO!_**_ – mi padre no me doblegaría. Accedí muchas veces por culpa. Si culpa que me hizo creer que tenía. Pero no ya no más. Neherenia desde sus 14 años está bien. Y lo que sucedió hace unos años dudaba que fuese verdad._

_ Lo rete con la mirada….y él me miro con odio. Con bronca como….._

**_\- Diablos tienes su maldito carácter – _**_sin entender a lo que se refería. Le agradecí porque para mí era un cumplido _

**_\- Gracias a dios no me parezco a ti_**_ – le escupí. Era cierto. No me parecí ni física ni en mentalmente. En cierto modo la única que se parecía pero en personalidad era Neherenia. Porque físicamente ninguna nos parecíamos_

**_\- Morirá. Lo sabes ¿verdad?….Y será tú la única culpable_**_ – me reclamo_

**_\- Neherenia está bien. Esta sana. Yo me canse de ser tu conejito de india. Mi vida es mi vida. Y no es tuya para que juegues a ser dios_**_ – le empecé a decir todo lo que creía – **hasta hoy te permití que jugaras. Que abusaras. Me canse. Kakyuu siempre tuvo razón. No te permitiré nada más. No harás lo mismo que le hiciste a ella y Haruka.** – lo enfrente ya no había nada que me parara – **estas obsesionado con maltratarme, lastimas a mi madre y porque ella es sumisa yo no lo seré. JAMAS. Me escuchaste. Jamás seré sumisa.**_

**_\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer? Irte_**_ – me dice riéndose _

**_\- Sí. Me voy_**_. – me gire y entre a mi cuarto en busca de la maleta que había preparado junto con un pequeño bolso con las cosas de pintura_

**_\- No lo permitiré_**_.- me gire y él ya había entrado – **solo tiene 21 años eres una niña irracional, inmadura. Y yo mando acá** – al tiempo que levanta una mano golpeándome en el rostro. No vi venir el primer golpe y eso me enfureció. Pero al desafiarlo nuevamente con la mirada. Volvió a la carga y cuando iba a pegarme por segunda vez_

**_\- Si me tocas de nuevo. Te mato_**_ – lo amenace_

**_\- No me hagas reír ¿tu matarme?_**_ – Retrocedió un paso y se puso a reír – **te aclaro acá el que mando soy yo. Y tú me obedeces**_

**_ \- No_**_ – me incorpore. Al tiempo que escuche una bocina en la calle. Mina había llegado. Empuje a mi padre para pasar pero eso hizo que me agarrara del brazo y se me acerco_

**_\- Si cruzas esa maldita puerta, sabrás quien soy_**_ – me solté retándolo nuevamente_

**_\- Ya no tienes poder sobre mí _**_– baje a toda prisa por las escaleras. No iba a permitir que mi padre continuara con su locura. _

_Anoche me había llamado desde roma Haruka, hablamos por horas. Me encantaba hablar con él. Pero me conto que Kakyuu se encontraba cada vez peor. Desde que se fueron hace más de 4 años recibieron más de 10 ataques, asalto y en varios oportunidades incluso los quisieron matar. Sin duda querían callarla. Mi hermano se enfrentaba a cada uno de ellos. Pero por ese motivo se mudaba de país en país. Mi cuñada hace unos 6 meses entro a un pozo depresivo._

_ Todo el mundo no veía la verdad. _

_Todos menos yo._

_ Estaba segura. Segura de donde provenían tantos ataques. La amenaza de mi padre hacia Haruka estaba latente, desde el día que se fue. Pero inclusive así; ellos se preocupaban por mí._

_._

_Cuando mi padre me comento acerca del nuevo estudio, esta mañana. El cual era necesario para determinar si mi corazón era compatible con Neherenia. Enloquecí. No lo iba aceptar. No lo quería. _

_Aunque me explico que a pesar de que mi sangre, mi médula y varias partes de mi eran compatibles. El corazón podía rechazarla. Por tal motivo necesitaban hacer una recolección de células madres directas del corazón….Obviamente le dije que no. No solo porque eso implicaba que volviera a estar internada; sino que me llevaba a pensar que el día que mi hermana necesitara un corazón, yo pasaría a la morgue directamente._

_Dios era tan injusto_

_No entendía que le pasaba a mi padre. Matarme a mí solo para salvarla. Yo también era su hija, a mí también me debía cuidar, mimar. Comportarse como un padre_

_._

_._

**_\- ¿Serena que sucedió?_**_ – me dijo Mina al verme pasar rápidamente por el umbral de la puerta de la casa_

**_\- Dame las llaves_**_ – exigí mientras me acercaba a mi amiga. Sé que estaba alterada más que nunca. Pero necesitaba estar al volante. Necesitaba sentir el control. El control de mi vida_

**_\- ¿Segura?_**_ – Me miro con preocupación – **¿no prefieres que maneje yo?** – negué. Dudo por un segundo antes de arrojarme las llaves._

**_\- Sube_**_ –ordene. Tire mis cosas en el asiento trasero. Nadie lo sabía pero este auto era mio igual que de Mina y de Seiya. Entre los tres lo compramos, pero Mina lo guardaba en la casa por seguridad._

_ Nos subimos y arranque. Al tiempo que vi a mi padre ir al garaje y montar su auto. Me di cuenta que no se detendría. Venia por mí. Pero yo no lo iba a permitir. Al llegar a la esquina acelere. A través del espejo retrovisor lo vi como el también aceleraba, acechándome._

**_\- Ponte el cintura_**_ – le grite a Mina. Ella me vio y asintió. Gire bruscamente sobre la izquierda y tome la primera calle que me llevaba a la autopista. – **Diablos** – golpea el volante al verlo a dos autos de distancia. Me seguía de cerca._

_ Acelere. Esquive un auto yendo a la derecha y luego otro por la izquierda. En eso me chocaron desde atrás. Gire y lo vi. El auto estaba justo detrás de mí parachoche. Volvió a embestirme al instante que vi una salida. La tome antes del siguiente impacto. _

_ Esta daba hacia las zonas residenciales de la ciudad de Tokio. Eran de casas viejas y grandes, también conocidas como la zona vieja de la ciudad. Sorteo varias calles hasta que volví a ver a mi padre, a un auto de distancia. Cuando más me alejaba de él, más se acercaba. No pensaba perderme hasta verme otra vez bajo su poder. Las manos comenzaron a temblar cuando las calles se hicieron más angostas. Y él no se despegó de atrás mio. En eso me dan un nuevo golpe. Me gire y lo vi sonreí. _

_ El auto no aguantaría más…Me empezaron a traspirar las manos. _

_Mi padre no desistía. _

_En eso lo vi acelerar y cuando iba a ser lo mismo. Escuche a Mina gritar al tiempo que vi cruzar a una señora mayor por la calle frente de nosotras. Gire bruscamente a la vez que el auto de mi progenitor se lanzó sobre el mio...….. _

_ Sentí como atravesábamos una pared y una nube de polvo se levantaba a nuestro alrededor. Le siguió bocinas. Gritos. Lentamente gire mi cabeza y vi a Mina inconsciente, con un golpe en la cabeza que sangraba…..Me toque la frente donde mi cabeza había impactado sobre el volante al chocar. Al instante que escuche un nuevo grito pero de más cerca. Mire al frente como pude. Lo que vi me cambio, me partió el alma. Sobre el capó del auto y parte del vidrio delantero había sangre. Mis ojos se dilataron extremadamente al entender lo que paso. _

_ La nube de polvo poco a poco fue dispersándose al tiempo que observe lo que había ante mi….Mire a la mujer a lo lejos y antes de perderme en la oscuridad escuche, el grito desgarrador….!**JIROOOO**!_

_. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

** \- Había matado a un inocente. Un niño**. – Cerré mis ojos volviendo al presente. Mis lágrimas bañaban mi rostro mientras continuaba diciéndole – **solo tenía 5 años. Tenía una vida por delante…Y yo….Yo se la arrebate. Yo lo mate**. – sus brazos que hasta hace minutos me daban valor habían desaparecido…...Me odia. Lo sabía y lo peor es que lo entendía. Porque yo me odiaba –** yo…..dios** – levante el rostro. Darién no me tocaba. No me abrazaba. No lo sentía. – **tendría la edad de zafiro si yo…si…-** baje mi rostro y lleve mis manos a mi rostro. Ahí parada dándole la espalda. Sola como tantas noches. Como tantos recuerdos atormentándome. Llore. Con voz entrecortada pude decir – **sé que me odias. Soy un monstruo. Lo se…Le arrebate la vida a un inocente….como. ¿Cómo?** – en eso siento que me gira. No quería ver su rostro de dolor, de bronca. De juez

** \- Serena** – negué. Deje mi cabeza agacha. Sentí sus manos levantándomela lentamente y apartando las mías – **mírame** – volvía a negar – **abre tus ojos. Mírame** – lentamente le obedecí – **eso preciosa….. No fue tu culpa. Fue un trágico accidente** – me aparte de él bruscamente y di un paso hacia atrás

** \- NO **– grite. – **yo ya era piloto. Debí saber que no debía conducir así. Pero no quise hacerlo. Estaba alterada, nerviosa. Pero igual me puse al volante** – lleve mi mano a mi pecho golpeándome – **yo fui. Yo lo mate. Soy una asesina** – ante esa palabra Darién se acercó a mí. Me abrazo y me llevo al sillón a pesar de mi resistencia. Me acuno en su regazo

** \- Llora. Llora todo que necesites** – me dijo entre pequeños besos en mi frente y cabellos. Sus manos me sobaban por todo el brazo. Me apoye en su pecho y aferrada a su camisa. Entonces hice lo que mi silencio rogaba a gritos…..llore, pero de verdad.

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando pensé que no había más lágrimas.

Revivir cada recuerdo hizo que volviera a aquel lugar donde todo sucedió. Donde Jiro murió…..Aun no quería verle a la cara, pero sus manos me lo impidieron. Primero con mimos y luego me levanto el rostro lentamente. Parpadeé y nos quedamos en silencio. Viéndonos. Diciéndole todo a la vez, y nada al mismo tiempo. Pensé que me vería con odio, bronca. Juzgándome como la asesina que era…Pero su mirada no era esa. Era más parecida a cariño, a amor. O eso quería creer en este momento. No era su lastima, ni tampoco su compasión. En este momento necesitaba pensar que era de amor

**\- No eres una asesina **– rompió el silencio. Trate de negar pero sus manos en mi rostro lo impedían – **no escúchame, no lo eres. Fue un accidente**

**\- No..Yo** – como sacarme 5 años de culpa. Yo vivía mientras que él no; un niño pequeño. Un niño que jugaba inocentemente en la sala de su casa. Donde yo y mi imprudencia se la arrebataron. Donde por atravesar por su pared, se la quite. No solo destrocé su casa sino me lleve su vida

**\- Alguien te convenció de ellos. Pero fue un accidente...Venias escapado. Esquivaste a alguien. Nadie podía haberlo impedido** – baje mi rostro y sus manos volvieron a elevármelo. Mientras que sus pulgares limpian las nuevas lágrimas que empezaban a caer. – **¿qué paso después?** – respire haciendo una pausa antes de continuar

**\- Me desperté en la cama de un hospital después de dos días **– me acosté sobre su pecho y mis ojos miraron mis manos automáticamente. Aun podía sentir el frio que rodeaba mis muñecas esos días. – **cuando trate de moverme me di cuenta que estaba esposada a la cama. Y mi padre me miraba desde un extremo...**\- aun podía recordar sus palabras como si fuera ayer…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_\- ¿Qué se siente ser una asesina?_**_ – me pregunto al momento que me quise incorporar. Pero algo en mi mano derecho lo impidió. Al verme esposada me asuste y vi a mi padre. Él sonreía se acercó lentamente al cabezal de la cama y susurro – **lo mataste. Un inocente niño. Uno al que le arrebataste su vida. ¿Y porque? Por tu insolencia. Tu desobediencia. Lo aplastaste. Murió casi al instante….casi **– dijo lo último incorporándose y ampliando su sonrisa – **¿dime que harás?. Porque cuando te den el alta. Estarás tras las rejas…..**\- su cabeza se mueve hacia los costados – **pero claro a ti te darán menos condena que a tu querida amiga**_

**_\- ¿Que…que le hiciste a Mina?_**_ – temblé no sabía de ella. Mire al mi alrededor pero no estaba_

**_ \- No la busques _**_– eso hizo que lo mirara nuevamente – **la están operando. Un golpe en su nuca **– me miro riendo – **un maldito golpe que casi la deja cuadripléjica** – mis ojos se agrandaron. Dios era mi culpa. – **pero claro si ella conducía…**_

**_\- Ella no iba al volante _**_– mi padre se acerca. Se sienta en la silla que hay al lado de la cama_

**_\- Bueno eso lo sabemos tu y yo_**_ – lo mire y el largo una tremenda carcajada al calmarse añadió – **veras que cuando llegue hice unos cambios…**\- me señala con ambas manos moviéndolas e indicando el intercambio que hizo – **las cambie de lugar**_

**_\- ¿Qué? –_**

**_\- Si lo que oyes…luego llegó la policía y tu querida amiga estaba inconsciente sobre el volante_**_ – se levanta al tiempo que la puerta se abre y aparece un medico_

**_\- ¿Qué bueno que despertaste?_**_ – anuncia el joven medico_

**_\- Justo iba avisarle _**_– contesta mi padre y asiente. – **¿Sabe cómo está la mamá del niño? **– lo miro._

**_\- Mal….la tuvimos que sedar. Pero creo que ya dio declaración_**_ – le contesta a mi padre. En este momento ninguno me prestaba atención. Se veían mutuamente._

**_\- Sí. La policía se lo hizo al instante. Luego a darse cuenta que sucedió. Se desmayó –_**

**_ \- Es una pena._**_\- me mira –** ahora tu deberás dar las explicaciones correspondientes ** – la mirada del médico era de reproche e ira. Me di cuenta que mi padre se encargó de decirle a todo el mundo su versión y mientras que estuviera con vida sería su prisionera._

_._

_._

_Al pasar los días y encontrarme mejor me dieron el alta. Aunque Mina seguía en coma. Según los médicos iba mejorando de a poco. Me llevaron a prisión mientras el juicio comenzaba. Al dar declaración me digieron que si no decía la verdad sería un delito. Tantas veces lo mencionaron que me di cuenta que ellos no me creían. Suspire y mire el techo de la celda donde estaba. Quería proteger a Mina. Si alguien debería estar aquí esa debería ser yo, pero solo yo. En eso escuche un resoplido proveniente de la celda continua. Al incorporarme un poco vi a un hombre también recostado en la cama. Era pelirrojo._

**_\- ¿Te encuentras bien?_**_ – le pregunte. Él se incorporó y me miro. Su sonrisa me dio escalofrío y peor cuando me escaneo lujuriosamente de arriba a abajó_

**_ \- Eres la hija de Tsukino ¿no?-_**_ asentí – **¿la menor?** – volvía asentir. Su mirada libidinosa me daba miedo – **soy Rubeus**. – Se incorporó y llego hasta el borde de los barrotes – **un placer. Aunque si te acercas un poco podríamos….…bueno conocernos mejor** –horrorizada lo mire con asco y no me moví_

**_\- ¿Quién diablos eres?_**_ – se empezó a reír y volvió a sentarse su cama _

**_\- A pesar de todo sigues siendo rebelde_**_ – se río mas fuerte – **sabes él siempre gana.** – Me dijo al mirarme – **lo sabes ¿no?... Eres muy hermosa. Estaré feliz cuando accedas a complacerme. O quizás…..te guste lo mismo que la emociona a tu cuñada - **_

**_\- ¿Qué?- _**_le grite –** Si le hiciste algo a Kakyuu,… yo… **– _

**_\- ¿Tu?- _**_se volvió a reír – **Nada, nada…aun **–agrega y se levanta acercándose a los barrotes nuevamente que nos separan – **lástima que no la probé antes de que llegaran a molestarnos** – mis ojos se abrieron. Lo había entendido todo. Él había tratado de violarla. Y por su mirada yo sería su próxima víctima – **tu padre promete mucha cosas, pero el precio espero que sea bueno** – se pasa la lengua por su labio superior y a mí me da asco. Me empiezo a asfixiar. Sentir su mirada sobre mi cuerpo me da nauseas. Me asquea. – **Esperare** – dice y se vuelve acostar en la cama tumbándose boca arriba – **el precio será muy bueno**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**\- A la mañana siguiente lo dejaron libre. Solo se había peleado en un bar….-** me encogí de hombre al volver al presente. Al volver sentirme segura en los brazos de Darién – **estuve presa por tres semanas, hasta que el juicio se acabo. Pero no se finalizó ya que la mamá de Jiro fue internada en un psiquiátrico. Quedo un testimonio que dio antes de que la declararan con depresión aguda. Pero el expediente se extravió. Me dieron libertar condicional a mí y a Mina**. – Abrace a Darién y agregue – **cuando volví a casa. Mina recién salía del coma. Ella no estuvo, ni se enteró del mismo. – **Hice una pausa –** Por la noche me entere que mi padre tenía aquella declaración –**

**\- Los papeles** – asentí a la suposición de mi caballero arrogante – **te chantajea con eso**

**\- Si….pero no me interesa que yo vaya presa. El culpara a Mina. Yo solo seré su cómplice. Pero mi padre tiene conocidos dentro.** – Me separe de él para verlo – **que nos pegue y nos maltraten en prisión será lo de menos.**

**\- Me estás diciendo…** – asentí

**\- Él mismo me lo dejo claro **– le aclare – **me dijo que al momento que pisemos la prisión. Tanto Mina como yo suplicaremos que nos maten. – **Hice una nueva pausa y añadí -**Porque nos harán lo que ellos quieran. Desde golpes, humillaciones y hasta violaciones. Solo a mí me dijo que no me golpearon demasiado, pero me tiene preparada una bienvenida que no olvidare** **jamás **– lo sentí tensarse. Su mirada era de odio. Pero me di cuenta que no era dirigida hacia mí; sino hacia mi padre – **yo…digo no me importaría. Bueno si…pero lo haría con solo salvarla. Ella hizo todo por mí. Justo ahora su carrera está en ascenso. Esto la destrozaría física y mentalmente**

**\- ¿Y a ti? –**

**\- Yo ya he querido morir antes**. – Apoye mis manos en su pecho y baje mi cabeza – **lo he querido antes** – levante mis ojos hacia los de él – **hasta que llegaste tú y por primera vez he querido tener otra vida. Otro destino. Tener en mis manos las cuerdas de mi destino. Las llaves de mis cadenas**. – lo abrace con fuerza. No sabía cómo tomaría todo esto. Pero por el momento deje que su calor me envolviera. Por el momento me deje creer que él me amaría a pesar de todo

**\- Encontrare la manera. Ya verás. Lo ****haré** – me beso. Yo sabía que lo intentaría. Pero no podría. Decidí vivir el momento. Decidí quedarme en el presente, aunque sea por ahora.

.

.

.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.**

.

.

.

.

Pasaron los minutos…no se como me quede dormida entre sus brazos. Lo que primero que sentí fue miedo, después de convirtió en angustia. Darién no me juzgaba, no me creía una asesina. Se pasó todo el tiempo diciéndome que fue un accidente…¿Lo fue?. El problema era que yo me lo creyera. Y eso era más difícil aun.

Se había acostado a mi lado. Me acuno y me tarareo una bella canción. Siento que la he escuchado antes inclusive. Pero no sé de dónde. Quizás sea de cuna…..Pero eso me tranquilizo. El tiempo paso y mientras que me encontraba en este mundo y en el mundo de Morfeo lo sentí mover y luego levantarse. Lo escuche susurrar. Estaba hablando con alguien no muy lejos de mí.

**\- Si…claro**.- hizo silencio. Como prestando atención a quien estaba del otro lado del teléfono – **es serio. Muy serio. Necesito tu ayuda como nunca antes** – vuelve a hacer silencio – **te pido que no digas ni una palabra. Si alguien se entera antes que haga, el primer movimiento, será una causa perdida **– corta y vuelve a mi lado. Me aparta el cabello de la cara – **princesa** – me llama acariciando mi rostro. Me da un beso – **vamos dormilona. Zafiro pronto llegara del colegio** – eso me reactiva. Ese niño era muy dulce y maduro para sus 10 años

**\- Si** – logro susurrar. Me gire y lo vi de enfrente – **debo….yo – **me pone un dedo en la boca

**\- No debes nada** – le sonreí y se la aparte

**\- Iba a decir cambiarme** – él sonríe – **pero no tengo nada **– me encojo de hombre

**\- Ponte algo mio**. – niego

**\- Llamare a Mina…..¿puede traerme algo ella?** – se le ilumina la cara y asiente

**\- Piensa que esta es tu casa**.- me dice – **¿de acuerdo? **– me besa y al separarse – **debo hacer algo en el escritorio antes que llegue Zaf. ¿Estarás bien?** – Asentí – **no te vayas a ir **– le sonreí y negué. Jamás podría irme de aquí. Ya no

.

.

.

**.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

.

.

.

.

**\- Diossssssss..Ayyyy…te odio** – grito Mina no más entro al departamento de Darién con un bolso cargado de ropa, o eso quiero creer. Cuando la llame para contarle empezó a gritar de la emoción. Después de no más 20 minutos, la tenía acá. Vi a la sala mientras empujaba a Mina hacia la habitación ante la atenta mirada de zafiro – **hola** – lo saludo

**\- Vamos loca** – la empuje y agarre las bolsas colocándolas sobre la cama

** \- Dios ayyyyyyyyyyy-** volvió a gritar –** es su cuarto. – **Asentí - **No me lo creo. Estoy en el cuarto del Adonis** – se tiro en la cama – **estoy en su cama, con su almohada.**\- empezó a rodar de una punta a la otra abrazada a la almohada

**\- Basta Mina** – ella paro y me vio. Con esa sonrisita maquiavélica

**\- Vamos Sere cuenta, cuéntame. Sabemos que es bien dotado** – y por más que todas en la clase lo vio como dios lo trajo al mundo. Me negaba a saber que las demás lo desearan. Darién era mio. Mio y de nadie más – **dime se mueve bien. Digo te hace llegar a las seis fase **– eso me desconcertó. La mire extrañada con la ceja levantada. Entonces aclara enumerándolas a cada una con su mano –** la asmática, la geografía, la matemática, la religiosa, la suicida y la mejor de todas, la homicida**

**\- Mina Aino no me quiero imaginar a lo que te refiere** – le digo poniendo mis manos en jarra

**\- O si justo a eso** – rueda en la cama y se incorpora. Saca algo de la bolsa y yo casi muero de infarto. Lo primero que atino es que la puerta y cerrarla. Luego vuelvo a verla – **sino con esto lo matas** – ante mí estaba el mini conjunto rojo que no me quise comprar la primera vez cuando pase el fin de semana con Darién. Pero para mi sorpresa saca de la bolsa un par de esposa de cuero rosadas.

**\- Guarda eso** – se las arrebate y las metí en su cartera. No es que no sabía para que usar y por más tentación o morbosidad que me daba. Dios mi imaginación volaba…..Pero con lo que me había pasado no quería saber nada de esposa. Pero esa parte de la historia Mina no la sabía.

**\- Esta bien, esta bien** – dice resignada – **pero esto te lo queda** – suspire y asentí hacia el conjunto. Aunque al ver también había un par de aceites especiales

.

.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

.

.

.

.

Luego de cambiarme y salir más presentable que como vine la noche anterior me dispuse a cumplir con mi promesa hacia zafiro. Mina se quedó un tiempo más sobretodo cuando llego Andrew. No podía creer que ese hombracho de ojos verdes sea el hermano de mi adonis. Si era mio y Mina le prohibí que lo viera con otros ojos.

Mientras que jugábamos a un juego en su consola Zafiro me explico que era de unos magos con poderes que mataban a los malos. Era mala, pero mala de verdad. Este niño era un nivel 345 y yo no pase del 4. Ok ok recién empezaba pero según Zafiro a la cuarta vez que me explico cómo matar a los malos, puso sus ojos en blanco. Me dijo que cuanto más luchaba más poder adquiría. De repente se viene hacia mí un malo y como no sé qué hacer….corro para el lado contrario

**\- ¡! Serena no!** – Grito Zaf a mi lado – **ve a la derecha**

**\- Que hago, que hago** – moví el control y apretaba los botones – **¡hay!**\- grite cuando el malo me mato por vigésima vez

** \- Eres mala** – razono zafiro. Asentí y nos reímos.

En eso se abre la puerta del estudio donde Darién y Andrew charlaban. Salió primero su hermano pero se detuvo en el umbral y se escuchó la voz de mi caballero arrogante por detrás

**\- ¿Algo se debe poder hacer?** – drew bajo la cabeza y negó

**\- Es una causa perdida…**\- cerro los ojos – **sin pruebas es una palabra contra la otra** – supuse que hablaron de mi caso. Darién me lo dijo. El buscaría la forma y al verlo salir con cara de preocupación supe que la reunión con su Andrew no fue lo que esperaba – **¿y quién gano? **– pregunto él llegando a nuestro lado. Mis ojos siguieron todo el camino al de mi adonis que fue a la cocina en silencio. Vi cómo se sirvió agua y bajo su cabeza negando. Me apoye en la encimera que separaba a los dos ambientes.

**\- Es mala…muy mala** – escuche la voz de zafiro de fondo. Me distrajo un instante del objeto de mi obsesión. Se reía con su tío rubio. Eso me hizo pensar en su inocencia. Él vivía en un mundo de amor. A pesar de que sus padres no estuviesen los demás lo protegían. Lo amaban

Sonreí. Empecé a caminar hacia donde estaba Darién. Los abrace desde atrás y me apoye sobre su espalda. Como respuesta puso una mano encima de las mías donde se cruzaban por delante. A los minutos se giró y me miro

**\- Lo haré….** – me beso…y con esas simples palabras. Me sentí segura. Porque le creí

.

.

.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

.

.

.

.

Los días comenzaron a pasar y yo me encontraba en un vórtice de felicidad, junto con este par de hombres que me mimaban. Aunque no podía apartar de mi mente un mal presentimiento que crecía día a día.

Zaf intentaba enseñarme el juego de los magos, aunque poco iba mejorando. El podía los ojos en blancos en cada desacierto mio. Pero cuando jugábamos al de carreras le ganaba como una profesional. Solo al principio después lo deje ganar a él pero sin que lo supiera. Darién por su parte me convenció de competir el sábado. Fue gracioso porque lo hice igual que siempre y aunque le hice mordió el polvo al conde, esta vez no se molestó. Sino que me invito a cenar. Lo mejor fue que llevamos Haruka y a Mina….siempre supe que Mina tenía un enamoramiento con mi hermano; pero él al tener el corazón muy herido no se abría a nuevas oportunidades. Aun no se permitía dejar a amar a Kakyuu. Ya había pasado 4 años que no está con nosotros. Pero él no la podía olvidar. No sé si es porque aún sigue enamorado de ella o la culpa de sentir que si no fuera por él, ella aun seguiría con vida. Sé que ella desearía que él se enamorara otra vez, que tuviera una vida feliz. Aunque siempre la lleve en su corazón.

Quizás Mina podría darle esa luz que le falta. Mi alocada amiga quizás podría hacerlo volver a reír. Eso es lo que necesita, reír a la vida. Pero él no la ve más que como una hermana. Resople recordando los días que pasamos. Mire a Darién y vi cómo se entendía con Haru. Les sonreír cuando se giraron a verme. Y no pude de sentirme tan feliz

El lunes me desperté y a mi lado había una flor sobre la almohada de Darién. Sonreí recordando cómo me había impedido dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes. Por más que le explique qué Zafiro no entendería o lo confundiríamos. No pude seguir justificándome cuando zafiro les explico a todos que yo era la novia de su tío. Me sonroje. Bueno es que no me lo pidió ni nada…..pero…...

Estoy en su casa.

Duermo en su cama… ¿No lo sería entonces?

.

.

.

**\- He dicho que no** – volvió a decirme cuando mientras desayunamos

**\- Pero Darién, así yo también ayudare** – Lita me había ofrecido trabajar con ella. Comenzaría hoy mismo, necesitaba una ayuda y como ya era lunes no podía esperar más Pero Darién no quería saber nada. Decía que me expondría a mi padre – **¡vamos!**

**\- No** – se cerró en banda. Este hombre a veces era más tozudo

**\- Darién** – lo mire – **no seas como mi padre **– no permitiría que nadie me tratara como lo hacía Kenji. Menos que Darién me maneje aunque sea con buenas intensiones

**\- No me compares con ese miserable –**

**\- Entonces no puedes ordenarme que es lo que puedo o no hacer** – lo desafié. Cerró sus ojos y respiro

**\- No lo entiendes** – comenzó y abrió sus ojos. Se acercó a mí y me tomo de la cintura atrayéndome a él – **Sere si vas ahí tu padre tendrá acceso a ti. No se podría...…no quiero ni pensar….**

**\- Llevarme ¿no? **– asiente

**\- Haruka me contó lo que te hacia cuando no querías ir al hospital de niña** – me mordí el labio. Recuerdo que yo me negaba. Entonces me tironeaba del brazo y me sacaba arrastra. Me subía al auto y al volver me encerraba en la pieza todo el día. – **princesa quiero que tu vida sea de colores. La vida de princesa que mereces** – sonreí

**\- Tu eres mi paraguas… ¿lo sabes?** – Le doy un beso casto y me mira sorprendido sin entenderme – **"para mis días grises, paraguas de colores"**

**\- ¿De dónde sacaste eso?** – su sonrisa me derrite. Es amplia y me encanta. Me encogí de hombros antes de responderle

**\- Zafiro me hace ver unos dibujos raros que dicen eso **– se ríe. Sube sus manos a mi rostro y me besa con ternura.

**\- Eres mi novia, déjame mimarte** – iba a volver a besarme cuando me aleje y lo mire sorprendida esta vez yo

**\- ¿Desde cuándo?...** – Él me mira – **desde cuando soy tu novia** – gira sus ojos a un costado y risueña agrego – **¿jamás escuche esa petición?** – me mira ahora a mi directamente y sonríe

**\- ¿Quieres ser mi novia? **– Me cuelgo de su cuello– **Lo tomo por un si** – asiento riendo - **bien entonces no trabajaras** – me separe

**\- No….si lo haré –**

** \- Sere -**

**\- No…Darién lo hago por mí **– me separo un poco más – **no puedo estar sin hacer nada. Para mí es un mimo. Son cosas cotidianas que no me dejaba hacer**

**\- Pero compites en la pista y..….**

**\- No. Voy con Lita** – resopla

**\- De acuerdo. – **Resignado acepta -** pero yo te llevo y yo te traigo** – negué. Pero que posesivo es este hombre yo diría que es adorable aunque me guste que sea un poco pero solo un poco posesivo

**\- No…**.- vi su puchero y eso me entercio hasta me hizo acordar a zafiro. Me reí – **si quieres me vienes a buscar** – acorde. Iba a protestar cuando lo interrumpí – **soy una niña grande y puedo ir sola. No está lejos de acá…. ¿estamos de acuerdo?** – resoplo otra vez

**\- Estamos de acuerdo** – con eso me gira y me besa apasionadamente – **ahora me dedicare adorarte. Porque si esta trabajadora si empieza será después del medio día **– iba a protestar, Lita me pidió que vaya temprano pero su boca y sus manos me lo impidieron. Bueno su cuerpo y el mio reaccionan como chispas. Con solo tocarlos o sentirlo estoy en la décima nube.

.

.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

.

.

.

**.**

El jueves por la tarde estaba atendiendo una mesas en el café, cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió dejándome congelada por quien la cruzaba

**\- Hola hermanita** – Saludo Neherenia. Mire la hora y faltaba un poco más de diez minutos para que termine mi turno

**\- Hola… ¿cómo estás? – **atine a decir

**\- No tan bien como tú **– me miro. Sonrió – **podemos hablar o tengo que comprar algo en este…..bueno lugarcito **\- volví a mirar el reloj y luego a Lita que me hizo señas de que me cubría

**\- Si…sígueme** – la lleve al costado del mostrador donde estaba el despacho del dueño. El solo venia por la mañana y por la tarde Lita era la encargada. – **Entra…esta vacío –** cerré la puerta y le hice señas que se siente. Con todo su glamur se ubicó en el lugar del gerente aunque por su cara de asco no le gustaba el lugar – **¿qué quieres?**

**\- Tengo una propuesta para ti –** la mire – **sé que estás viviendo con quien debería ser mi marido. Pero te perdona porque lo que vengo a decirte te conviene hermanita **– se inclino y apoyo los codos sobre la mesa y su cabeza encima de ellas. Típico gente de kenji Tsukino. Verla a ella era verlo a él.

**\- Dilo** – negó la con la cabeza

**\- Entonces no me lo vas a negar** – me mira como esperando una respuesta y al no contestarle sigue – **nuestro padre me confeso que sedujiste a mi conde….bueno al modelo que por cierto era la misma persona** – iba a decirle que no era cierto; cuando su mano se elevó – **encima no lo quisiste compartir eses día….…muy malo lo tuyo hermanita**

**\- Ve al grano** – me estaba impacientando y no la quería acá. Temía que trajera problemas

**\- Bueno sabes que papá no está feliz, porque no podre casarme con el conde** – resople – **me dijo que el muy condesito tiene amigotes en los medios, que impidieron la publicación de lo que le hizo a su hermana** – la mire incrédula

**\- No hables de Hotaru. No sabes nada **– se levantó y con su dedo moviéndolo de un lado a otro diciendo que no

**\- La que no sabes cosas eres tu** – se apoyó sobre el escritorio y cruzo sus brazos – **en fin. Si él no te lo dice** – se encoge de hombre – **pero no estoy aquí por eso. Veras….**.- hace una pausa – **concédeme una noche y serás libre – **suelta finalmente

**\- ¿Qué?** – la mire sin entender

Se inclinó – **déjamelo tenerlo por una noche para mí y a la mañana siguiente… Le entrego a él los papeles que tiene papá. Y no iras a la cárcel. Ni tú, ni tú insulsa amiga** – dios Neherenia lo sabía. Sabia de lo de Jiro – **oh te sorprende…**\- se ríe –** siempre lo supe. Mi hermanita la asesina**

**\- Fue un accidente** – le espete. Desde que se lo conté a Darién me lo vive recordando y yo quiero creer que fue así

**\- No no no….-** me dice ella – **yo leí lo que dijo esa pobre mujer. Perdió a su hijo tan chiquitito** – me mira – **el que le arrebataste. Ella te vio y escucho el ruido del auto. Y no vi ninguno otro auto **– me mira sonriendo – **como declaraste tú. Y a que no sabes que más….**\- la mire y espere hasta que continuo – **resulta que ella era la hermana de un amigo de papá. Y dijo que la habías amenazado si no te ayudaba a destruirlo **–

**\- No** – grite

**\- Oh si…porque crees que esa declaración vale mucho** – me mira – **¿sabes dónde está ahora**? – Se acerca hacia mí, sin esperar mi respuesta agrega –** internada en un loquero. La muerte de su hijo la desquició** – finaliza

**\- No – **mis manos fueron a mi boca ahogando un grito

**\- Si…así que **– me mira – **una noche por tu libertad hermanita. Bueno quizás después sea él que no quiera estar contigo. Pero tendrás tu libertad**

**\- No** – empecé a negar. Neherenia lo rebajaría. Lo humillaría. Quien sabe que más. Para ella es un capricho. Y más si se negó. La rechazo. Lo veo en sus ojos. Lo humillara y lo destruirá. No puedo permitirlo. Levante la vista aun si me tengo que sacrificarme. Aunque vaya a la cárcel no podría hacerle esto –** no**

**\- ¿Segura? –**

**\- Segura ¿qué?** – escuche una voz grave abriendo la puerta. Ambas nos giramos y Neherenia sonrió.

**\- Una noche por su libertad. Le propuse eso a mi hermanita **– dice acercándose a Darién como gato encelo.

**\- No comprendo **– me mira confundido mi caballero arrogante. Neherenia se acerca más a Darién hasta colgarse de su brazo. Una mano le toca la mejilla y la otra su pecho. La sube y baja continuamente

**\- Tu pasas una noche conmigo y por la mañana te doy los papeles que tiene mi padre. – **Le aclara –** Ella queda libre de toda culpa -** Darién me ve. Quitándose a ella de encima se me acerca

**\- No Neherenia** – le aclaro yo cuando Darién está a mi lado y me abraza. Ella se encoge de hombros

**\- Lástima. Tú tendrías tu preciosa libertad. Y claro que le diría a mi padre que me consiga otro candidato para casarme. Que tú no me interesa. – **Abre la puerta - **En fin tú te lo pierdes** – cuando está apunto de cruzarla. Darién la detiene del brazo

**\- ¿Dime cuando y donde?** – ello lo miro triunfante. Y yo aterrada

**\- Hoy a las onces en los complejos de Dark Moon. ¿Lo conoces?** – mi adonis asiente – **perfecto. Para mañana hermanita serás libre**. – Mira a Darién – **quizás después de probar a una verdadera mujer. Tu también** – con eso se va. Darién cierra la puerta y se gira en mi dirección, empezó a negar

**\- Princesa** – trata de agarrarme aunque al principio me niego. Él lo vuelve a intentar lográndolo y acobijándome entres es brazos – **sabes que lo haré por ti**

**\- No así** – no quería llorar – **ella….no quiero ni pensar**

**\- No lo hagas –**

**\- No quiero que te sacrifiques. No por mí **– me separa un poco para verme

**\- Enfrentaría a mil dragones por ti….Serena te amo** – mi caballero arrogante se montó en su corsé blanco y desenfundo su espada. Solo para protegerme. ¿Pero a que costo? – **¿lo entiende verdad? mañana te sacare de esta ciudad. Te llevare a conocer a Escocia. Te llevara al castillo**

**\- ¿Castillo? **– Asiente cuando lo miro – **¿tienes un castillo?** – me sonríe

**\- Pertenece a mi familia y como Conde es mi deber protegerlo** – me besa – **porque todo lo mio lo protejo Serena. Tú eres mía. Yo te cuidare – **lo abrace fuerte muy fuerte.

**\- Te amo** – le dije al final después de unos minutos

**\- Menos mal pensé que había quedado como tonto **– mi cuerpo se sacudió por la risilla tonta y él me siguió dejándome un beso tan profundo como lo que nos hacia sentirnos que nos pertenecíamos

.

.

**;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

.

.

.

.

Por un momento aparte de mi mente lo que había pasado. Mejor dicho quien lo había propuesto y que.

Neherenia lo había conseguido.

Estaba sentada en la cama mientras Darién se duchaba. Le pedimos que drew se llevara a Zafiro a Luna. Yo debería esperar al amanecer. Que él volviera. Que volviera con los papeles. Pero con su perfume. Aun no quería aceptar lo que iba a ser.

**\- Princesa** – eso me volvió a la realidad. Estaba con un traje gris y camina azul. Esta increíble. – **lo sabes verdad…- **asentí - **por favor dime que entiendes** – volví a asentir aunque sabía que no era verdad. Cuando volvimos hicimos el amor dulce y lentamente como Darién le gustaba. Nos quedamos juntos hasta que él se empezó a preparar. Sentía que lo condena. Que lo enviaba a una muerte segura

**\- Darién** – lo llame. Se acercó y me beso – **te amo no te olvides**

**\- No. jamás podría** – lo acompañe a la puerta – **quédate aquí**. – me agarro de la cintura y volvió a besarme – **te amo princesa. Déjame traerte tu libertad. ¿Sí? –** Asentí y unas lágrimas se me escaparon – **no te preocupes por mí. ¿De acuerdo? **

**\- Siento que te mando al infierno. Me siento egoísta que te sacrifiques por mí. No es justo** – me levanta el rostro y me besa

**\- No lo hago por ti** – lo mire - **lo hago por nosotros. Eres demasiada dulce y en varias oportunidades te sacrificaste por los demás. Déjame protegerte. Yo te cuidare...Necesito saber que estás bien. No podre sino Serena**

**\- Estaré bien** – eleve mis manos a su cuellos y lo bese tan profundamente que por un momento me sentí unida a él. Luego nos separamos.

**\- Te amo** – dijo antes de irse. Antes de irse a encontrar con mí hermana. Cerré mis ojos y caí al piso llorando. No sabía qué hacer.

.

.

**.**

**.**.

.

.

.

.

.

Había pasado una hora y no sabía qué hacer. Me acosté en su cama. Me puse una de sus camisas. Y ahora estaba acurrucada en su sillón aferrándome al pecho uno de sus almohadones. Había llorado… había maldecido. No quería pensar en que Neherenia le estaría haciendo. Si ya había llegado o no…cuando no lo soporte más, me levante decidida a impedirlo. Había decidió ir a ese lugar.

Pero al abrir la puerta me encontré con Mina. Me abrazo e impidió salir. Me contó que Darién la llamo para que yo no hiciera una locura. Él sabía que yo tarde o temprano intentaría impedirlo. Mina me hablo por horas. Inclusive me confeso que Seiya estaba internado, había sufrido un robo hace unos días.

Ahora entendía porque no lo vi el miércoles en la clase. No me lo quisieron decir para que no me asuste. Pero lo supe al instante. Mi padre lo planeo.

Ahora iba por mis amigos

**\- Tranquila….**\- me abrazo mi loca amiga y ambas nos sentamos frente a la tele. En el sillón. Así nos quedamos.

Gire mi cabeza….mire al reloj de la pared

**\- 2 de la mañana **– susurre. Mina apoyada encima mio se durmió. Cerré mis ojos.

Pensé ¿ya le habría hecho el amor? ¿La había hecho suya? ¿La habría besado? ¿Le había dedicado palabras de románticas como me lo dice a mí? No quería pensar, pero lo hacía. Me torturaba. Él solo fue para darme la libertad a mí. Me amaba no debía olvidar eso. Pero no era justo. ¿Pero si se da cuenta que no soy lo que quiere? ¿Que no valgo tanto? Al contrario, se enamora de mi hermana…

No lo soportaría.

No. Ese no era mi caballero arrogante...…entonces mi hermana lo hubiese humillado. En ocasiones la escuche presumir con sus amigas que le gusta el control sobre el hombre. Atarlo. Someterlo…..si eso le hizo a Darién. Me estremecí

¿Cómo pude?… ¿cómo pude permitir esto? ¿Cómo se lo pude entregar?. ¿Qué clase de persona era? Me odiaba...… Pero él se sacrificó por que quiso y ¿que hice yo para detenerlo?...

En eso se abrió la puerta. Mire en su dirección. Y lo vi. Su mirada era apagada. Como puede y sin despertar a Mina. Me pare y me acerque. El dejo las llaves. Y cuando trate de acercarme

**\- No me toques** – me suplico y me miro – **necesito bañarme** – lleve mi mano a mi boca y asentí en silencio. Él se alejó. Lo había matado. ¿Que hice?

.

.

.

.

.

.

A los minutos lo seguí. Entre al baño y él se encontraba debajo de la ducha refregándose y murmurando que se sentía sucio. Me saque la camisa y me metí con él. Esta vez no me lo impidió. Tome el jabón que tenía entre sus manos. Y se lo pase, lo limpie…..

Mientras pasaba por su pecho mis manos enjabonadas, vi en su cuello una pequeña marca rojiza y me quise morir. Lleve mis manos a su espalda y a todo su cuerpo. Lo lave y cuando lo tuve de enfrente otra vez. Lo abrace

**\- Perdón….perdóname **– le suplique. Por mi culpa él se sentía así. Se sentía como una persona inferior. Sucia. Denigrante – **por favor perdóname** – me abrazo y nos quedamos en silencio mientras que el agua caía entre nosotros.

Los minutos fueron eternos hasta que Darién lo rompió

**\- No pude **– dijo y lo mire – **perdóname princesa. No pude hacerlo. No pude traer tu libertad **– sonreí.

**\- No importa **– lo bese. Estaba feliz. Era tonto lo sé. Pero me sentí tranquila cuando me lo confeso

**\- Cuando sentí sus manos. Su boca en mi** – me empezó a decir –** me dio asco.** – Toma mi rostro entre sus manos –** juro que lo intente. Lo intente por ti. Quería que te sintieras libre. Pero me di cuenta que eso te mataría mas. Te amo demasiado como para dejar que basuras como ellas te maten en vida **– lo bese tan profundamente. Quería fundirme con él. Quería tener la fuerza necesaria. Eso es lo que haría. Por él. Por mí. Por nosotros. Pelearía a sol y sombra si es necesario. Debería contarle a Mina el resto de la historia del choque y solo rezo a dios que entienda y me ayude. – **te necesito.** – me dice trayéndome desde mis pensamiento. - **Déjame adorarte **– asentí.

Lleve mis manos a su cuellos y las de él fueron a mi cadera. Uniéndonos. Aferrándonos. Sintiéndonos. Lo necesitaba. Yo lo necesitaba también a él…

.

.

.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

.

.

.

.

Los días se volvieron semana, aun no comprendía la paz, a veces sentía que caminaba por el ojo de la tormenta, del huracán. No era típico de mi padre. Todo está calmado.

Después de que Darién rechazara a Neherenia nuevamente. Ella se quedó tranquila. ¿Porque? No era conformista, al contrario era caprichosa. Demasiado y más cuando le decían no. Al principio pensé que Darién si lo había hecho, pero a medida que pasaron los primeros días; Me fue confesando lo que quería hacerle mi hermana. Al principio lo intento, dejo someterse. Cuando le saco la camisa y sus uñas pasaban por su pecho se sintió sucio y nauseabundo…..luego le dio un azote leve con su propio cinturón. Para cuando se acercó con unas cuerdas con intención de atarlo. Se negó. Según Darién no lo acepto bien pero cambio sus planes. Él le había advertido que no habría beso. Mi hermana acepto diciéndole que no le importaba. Cuando le ataco el cuello le dejo la una marca y le susurro diciéndole más para ella que para mí caballero, **_"es un recordatorio para mi hermana"_** …..Sin importarle nada más que ella. Cuando puso las manos en su pantalón, Darién cerró los ojos. Eso la enfureció. Lo golpeo en la mejilla y le dijo que pensara en ella. Porque sabía que la única forma era que mi caballero arrogante se entregara era que pensara en mí. Darién volvió a resistirse pero cuando trato de atacar su boca. La detuvo. No pudo soportar más sus manos, su boca, su aliento. Le daba asco. Ella y la situación. Mi hermana le dijo que no me daría la libertad y publicaría todo los secretos de los Sheilds. Y antes de se pudiera irse del lugar le grito…"**_pensabas que ella sería libre, jamás es mi seguro y mi padre nunca la liberara…..disfrútala antes que la policía se la lleve o quizás ya esa tarde.." _**

Darién salió corriendo y desesperado que todo haya sido en vano y ya no me encontrara. Cuando me vio se calmó y cuando hicimos el amor. Su alma regreso a su cuerpo.

.

Por días espere el movimiento de mi padre. O el de mi hermana. Pero ninguno de los dos se hizo presente. Lo peor fue que el presentimiento no se detuve, al contrario sentía que cada vez estaba más cerca. Al principio pensé que fue la propuesta de Neherenia. Pero ni así me paso la angustia. Algo iba a pasar. ¿Pero qué?

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Seiya ya estaba mejor y me calmo cuando dijo que los maleantes no le sacaron lo que a él le importaba realmente. Su vieja cadenita, la llevaba siempre sobre su cuello. Era de su madre. La única que lo entendía y aceptaba antes que nosotros.

**\- ¿En qué piensas?** – me pregunto Darién a mi espalda. Haciendo que vuelva al presente

Había pasado ya un mes y medios desde lo de Neherenia, y todo estaba en calma.

Nos encontrábamos sentados o mejor dicho acurrucados sobre el sillón y me abraza por detrás. Recostado así veíamos una vieja película romántica llamada "Pretty Woman" con Julias Roberts. Me asombre que Darién me la sugiero, la vimos casi por completo cuando me pregunto. Me gire para sonreírle

**\- En nada** – me miro dándome un beso rápido.

**\- No sé si creerte** – me reí. Me volví a girar y me acomode entre sus brazos para tratar de prestar atención al final. Donde ella quería ir a estudiar – **ves eso es lo que tienes que hacer. Estudiar no ir con Lita.-**

**\- Sabes que Taiki me da clases** – me gire al contestarle. Él resoplo

**\- Si bueno…...pero podrías ir a la universidad ¿no?...**\- lo mire asombra – **en lugar de ir con él**

**\- ¿Celoso?** – lo moleste y lo pinche sobre su costado

**\- Oye** – se rió ante mi risa, me hizo cosquillas –** De ese jamás**

**\- Si lo estas…..**\- sonreía – **Taiki es una amigo y le debo mucho**

**\- Lo se…lo sé **– resoplo – **pero igual, podrías ir a dar el examen. ¿No?** – la que resoplo fui yo. Desde que estoy con Darién, Taiki está cada vez más insistente con que presente el dichoso examen de medicina

**\- No sé** – me abrazo

**\- Solo si lo quieres** – puse mis manos sobre las suya y ambos miramos la televisión donde aparece el protagonista en una limusina blanca diciéndole que no será un caballo blanco pero es su caballero, o eso entendía. Lo vi y vi a mi caballero arrogante que aunque no tuviera un corcel blanco, tenía mucha fuerza y valor. Como el más grande de los mata dragones. – **¿Podríamos tener un hijo?** – bueno eso me trajo de golpe a la realidad. Me di vuelta y lo mire alucinara

**\- ¿Estás bien?** – Puse mi mano en su frente buscando si tuviera temperatura – **no. Fiebres no tienes** – me la saco

**\- De verdad..**\- me dice – **una niña con tus hermosos ojos y tu cabellos. Tuya y mía** – dios creo que morí.

**\- Estás loco….llevamos dos meses. No nos casamos, ni nada **– llevo mi mano a su boca y la beso

**\- Entonces casémonos –**

**\- Darién estás loco** – con eso me tumbo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en el sillón. Él se colocó encima mio

**\- Si y mucho….**\- me beso – **podríamos comenzar justo ahora** – volvió a besarme

**\- No se olviden que estoy acá** – grito un enfurecido zafiro. Nos giramos y vimos como ponía sus manos en jarra. – **Y cállense que estoy estudiando **– se giró y volvió a su habitación.

Nos miramos y nos reímos.

.

.

.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::..::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

.

.

.

.

El viernes al salir de la cafetería, me detuve ante quien me esperaba afuera

**\- Espero que este feliz** – mi padre y su reproche aparecieron. La tormenta comenzó aun sin verla

**\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – **

**\- ¿Trabajas? El condesito te hace trabajar **– me dice sarcásticamente

**\- No es problema tuyo** – empecé a caminar pero su mano en mi brazo me detuvo

**\- ¿A dónde crees que vas? **– Lo mire tratando de zafarme – **te deje en tu casita feliz por un tiempo, ya tiene tu cuota de la familia feliz, ahora te vienes conmigo.**

**\- No** – trate de zafarme otra vez

**\- Malagradecida. Viene quieras o no** – me apretó más fuerte el brazo y empezó a jálame hacia donde estaba su auto estacionado

**\- Suéltame** – grite tratándome de liberarme de su agarre

**\- No lo oyó **– escuche una voz grave cerca mio. Me giro y veo a Darién. Al instante mi padre me suelta y mi caballero me agarra entre sus brazos – **déjenla en paz**

**\- Ya tuviste que aparecer **\- mi padre me mira – **por este hombre matas a tu hermana…¿eso quieres?. Una segunda muerte en tu conciencia**

**\- Cállese** – le grito Darién – **usted no tiene…. **– pero fue interrumpido por mi padre

**\- Veo que te contó.** – Me sonríe – **pero si tú quieres arriesgarte con una asesina. Yo no **– me estremecí por lo que me decía.

**\- No lo escuches** – me dice empezándome a girar para alejarme del hombre que llamo papá

**\- Tu hermana se muere** – grita. Me gire y lo vi – **sí. Hace unas semanas está internada….mientras tú vives tu vida feliz y ella se muere en un hospital**

**\- Eso es mentira, el Dr. kou me lo hubiese dicho **– le espete

**\- Salvo que él no tiene el caso** – se acercó a nosotros – **recayó. Aparentemente a hace más de un mes sufrió un terrible estrés y no me dijo nada. Se debilito. Hasta su corazón está comprometido ahora** – lo mire no podía creerlo

**\- Serena no te dejes engañar** – me susurro mi adonis

**\- Tú decides….**\- me dijo mi padre – **sino me crees llama a tu médico. Él se debe estar enterándose hoy. Mañana la operaran de urgencia. Pero te necesita…**

.

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

..

Apenas que llegamos al departamento llame a Taiki y me confirmo lo que mi padre me nombro. Al parecer estuvo en otro hospital internada y recién hoy la trasladaron a donde estaba Taiki.

Mi padre tenía razón. Mientras yo era feliz. Ella se moría

**\- Serena no lo hagas** – me suplico Darién. Se encontraba enfrente a mí, encuclillas mirándome. Y yo sentada en el sillón aun con el teléfono en la mano

**\- Pero es mi hermana –**

**\- Es un ser horrible **– me rebatió

**\- Pero no podría…...si ella... **\- cerré mis ojos. Diablos ella necesitaba un trasplante de medula según Taiki. Darién le pidió si había alguien más y mi médico amigo dijo que no. Era yo. Solo yo podía salvarla – **Darién….entiéndeme** – agarre su rostro entre mis manos – **si a ella le pasara algo y yo no hice nada….. Siendo que puedo. No podría seguir** – apoye mi frente sobre la suya

**\- Lo sé. Pero tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto** – el mismo que yo tenía. Pero a pesar de todo. Era mi hermana.

.

.

.

**.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

.

.

.

.

Había pasado toda la noche abrazada a Darién. Su olor. Su valor. Todo de él quise absorber. Hicimos el amor varias veces. Era más allá de una necesidad. Queríamos fundirnos. Pero el extraño sentimiento no se iba. Se sentía como una despedida. Pero no quería sentirme así. Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo

**\- Serena** – me llamo Luna. Ella estaba de guardia en el hospital al día siguiente de enterarnos y aunque no presenciara mi intervención; iba ayudarme a prepararme – **es tu turno** – solté las manos de Darién que estaba a mi lado y asentí. – **¿está segura mi niña?**

**\- Si…sino lo hago. Se muere en estos días** – eso era lo que me dijo el Dr. Kou cuando llegue esta mañana. Necesitaba un trasplante de urgencia. Neherenia se estaba muriendo. No había dicho nada cuando regreso su enfermedad y ahora estaba al borde de la muerte

**\- Amor** – me llamo Darién y voltea a verlo – **te esperare aquí. No me moveré.** – me jalo y me abrazo. Luego me beso. Sentía su miedo. Era el mismo que el mio.

**\- Tranquilo….será unas cuatro horas** – anuncio Taiki al lado de Luna al llegar. Asentí y me separe de mi caballero arrogante

**\- Te amo** – le dije

**\- Y yo a ti** – me sonrió. Y me aleje con Luna y Taiki a mi espalda.

.

Me sentaron en una habitación donde me aplico un relajante muscular

**\- Tranquila mi niña. Yo estaré aquí ¿sí?** – asentí y me saque la ropa poniéndome la vestimenta quirúrgica. Me recosté en la cama y espere

**\- Buenos días Srita Tsukino** – gire y vi a un hombre que jamás había visto dentro del hospital

**\- ¿Quién es usted?** – le pregunto Luna. Sabiendo que quería saberlo yo también

**\- Dr. Nagasaki…seré el encargado de la extracción de la ****médula** – le aclaró a Luna

**\- Nunca lo vi en el hospital** – eso me asusto y apreté la mano de la madre de Darién – **Shhh tranquila ¿sí?** – asentí

**\- Soy del hospital de Osaka. Donde encontraron inconsciente a la Srita Neherenia y por lo tanto responsable del procedimiento.** – Eso me tranquilizó pero solo un poco – **para que se queden tranquila el Dr. kou me asistirá en la sala**

Ambas asentimos. Me sentía nerviosa. Sé que no era la primera vez. Sentía algo que no estaba bien. El presentimiento era mayor.

.

Cuando empezaron a llevarme hacia el quirófano. Vi a Darién en el pasillo y automáticamente se paró y vino a mi lado.

**\- Te estaré esperando. Recuérdalo** – asentí y le sonreí. Me dio un casto beso

**\- Caballero debemos comenzar** – dijo el Dr. Nagasaki. Darién lo miro y asintió. Cuando vi nuevamente que iban a moverme, lo agarré del brazo a Darién y susurre

**\- Tengamos a nuestra niña** – me miro – **quiero darte a tu hija** – me beso

**\- A penas que salgas nos pones en práctica** – me miro con esos ojos zafiro tan intenso que podía ver su alma – **te amo Serena**

**\- Te amo Darién** – le conteste al tiempo que la camilla que me llevaba empezó a moverse alejándome de mi amor

**\- Cuídenla** – le grito al médico a mi costado. Él asintió y antes de cerrarse las puertas de la sala de cirugía vi como Luna abrazaba a mi caballero

.

.

**.**

**.**.

.

.

.

.

.

**\- Ahora te dormirás. ¿De acuerdo?** – mire al médico que coordinaba todo. Asentí.

Cerré los ojos al tiempo que escuche a Taiki susurra algo acerca de un problema con el anestesiólogo…..lo deje a un lado y me concentre en dos orbes zafiro que me miraban con amor y anhelo. Que me esperaban afuera…...eso era lo que quería. Decidí que esta sería la última vez que lo haría. Ayudaría a conseguir otro donante.

Quería mi futuro.

Lo quería con Darién.

Lo quería a él.

Solo lo que no supe es que había cerrado los ojos a la vida. La luz desapareció. La oscuridad me reclamo y entre las sombras fui cayendo.….

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

No me maten!...jajja si ya se lo que pensaran. pero bueh en los próximos se entenderá. Por fin supimos que lo que paso ese trágico día donde serena mato a Jiro (si ella lo hizo no intencionalmente pero si) su padre supo bien sacar ventaja de ese error. no solo el aprovecho Neherenia utilizo también su cuota

Aclaración: muñeca de trapo es como decir que uno es un juguete que hacen y deshacen...

Capó del auto: es la parte delantera del auto, la trompa también llamada.(estuve viendo que la mayoría lo llama asi)

Vórtice: es como decir torbellino, remolino; Consola: es una aparato donde se juega vídeos juegos también conocida como playstation

Psiquiátrico: es un lugar donde llevan a a gente que sufre desde una trastorno neurológico tanto mental como psicótico...(aclaro esta por si la conocen por otros nombres)

La frase del principio pertenece a la canción "ojos en la espalda" de una seria conocida en mi país como cumbia ninja...me gusto por lo que dice que esta relacionado con el capitulo.

Mina y sus locuras no para. a pesar de ser una amiga fiel serena la ha protegido inevitablemente. aun no me decido si por andrew o por haruka...Falta Lita aun. Vamos conociendo también la historia de haruka si que la paso mal. y pobre termino con la muerte de su amada. el también se merece un paraguas de colores(esta es una frase si de un dibujo infantil.."días grises paraguas de colores")como decir que a que todo lo malo hay algo o alguien en que podemos contar que nos dara una sonrisa o no pone nuestro mundo de colores...Darien cada vez mas dulce como dicen y sobretodo decidido cuando quiere algo va por ello..Cada vez odiamos mas a kenji, nadie puede ser tan cruel...o y apareció rubues que querras?

por si lo preguntan la pelicula Pretty woman también es conocida como mujer bonita..un clásico de comedia romántica(sino la vieron 100% recomendable)...se que también quiere matar a ikuko por no defenderla pero ella pronto dira la razon de porque es sumisa o mejor dicho porque se hace la sumisa...vimos también que serena antes del accidente tenia mucho carácter y poco a poco kenji la aplaco pero ahora esta despertando otra vez

Bueno dudas, consulta lo que quiera. Como verán me demore un poco por los exámenes que si(ya están rendidos)así que me encuentro trabajando con los próximos capitulo. aun no decido cuanto, no me gustan muy largas asi que serán cortan pero vemos si son 15 o un poco mas. hay mucho que contar...para el próximo cambia el interlocutor o el narrador...digamos contado desde darien. Espero sus comentarios, dudas o hasta tomatazos!

.

.


	9. Capitulo 9

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** ************************ Capítulo 9 ***************************

**"…****Si tarde te enteraste que al cielo ya te fuiste, échale una mirada a quien te quiera, a quien quisiste. Lloran mis pestañas, sus brazos están rotos. **

**Vive en sus hazañas para no sentirse solo. Siempre me preguntaré porque te fuiste. **

**Debí prestarte mis ojos…"**

.

.

.

\- **Ya se durmió –**

\- **Tío…. no te oí entrar…...Si, ya se durmió –**

\- **La pidió otra vez ¿no? –**

\- **Como cada noche...Nunca se cansa de esa historia. Pero tranquilo jamas le cuento lo oscuro de la historia...nada que no pueda entender –**

\- **Gracias... –**

\- **Es idéntica a ella -**

\- **Sí...Demasiado. Rini es un milagro. Uno que ella me dio -**

\- **¿La amas mucho tío?**

\- **Demasiado... Nunca pensé amarla así -**

\- **Algún día me gustaría conocer a alguien como ella –**

\- **Lo harás... Y se convertirá en tu mundo, peque –**

\- **Ya estoy grande para ese apodo ¿no crees?**

\- **Si tienes razón...pero jamas dejaras de ser mi peque –**

\- **¿Iras a verla mañana? -**

\- **Como cada año –**

\- **Llévale una rosa por mí... Una blanca y dile que la extraño -**

\- **De acuerdo…... Pero es hora que vayas tú también. ¿No crees? –**

\- **Duele…aun duele –**

\- **Siempre va a doler…...ven tomemos algo; así no se despierta mi princesita –**

\- **Si…. -**

\- **Descansa rini –**

\- **…**

\- **¿Tío? ¿Aun recuerdas como sucedió?**

\- **Son cosas que uno nunca olvida Zaf... Puedo cerrar los ojos y verme allí. En aquel pasillo, esperando. Esperando que ella vuelva…..…..-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

.

.

.

.

**.**

**Darién:**

.

Ya había pasado más de 12 horas y nadie me decía nada. Estaba nervioso. Más que nervioso...histérico. Varias veces le dije a mi madre que vaya averiguar, pero ni a ella le decían nada.

Lo peor fue ver pasar al desfibrilador con médicos corriendo por detrás. Empujándolo en un carro de emergencia.

Todos desesperados.

A partir de ahí...mi corazón se detuvo. Se oprimió...

Estaba a punto de explotar cuando las puertas por fin se abrieron y dando paso al Dr. kou

**\- ¿Qué diablos paso? Me dijiste 4 horas llevamos más de medio día** – le exigí. Él solo bajo su cabeza

**\- Darién siéntate** – negué. Mi corazón lo sabía. No debía dejarla hacer esto – **hubo un problema con la anestesia y….**

No escuche nada más...Me derrumbé en una silla cercana. Agache mi cabeza poniéndolas entre mis manos. Me negué a seguir escuchándolo. Solo oía murmurar a mi madre con él, sobre lo que ocurrió, términos médicos. No lograba entender nada. Solo que…..Lo único que me importaba...…Mi princesa. Mi bella princesa no despertaba.

Levante el rostro al sentir como las puertas volvían a moverse dejando ver a una camilla pasar con una mujer conectada a un extraña maquina. Tenía una máscara en su rostro que la ayudaba a respirar.

**\- Serena** – me abalance sobre ella – **princesa. Soy yo despierta -**

**\- Disculpe tenemos que llevarla a terapia** – una mano se apoyó en mi hombro. Me gire y vi a Taiki

**\- Está en coma... Lo siento. En raros caso sucede….** – no aguante más y lo empuje contra la pared aferrándome a su bata

**\- Darién suéltalo** – exigió mi madre

**\- NO…**\- lo golpea otra vez contra la pared – **devuelmela... Maldito. Hazlo** – su mano se apoyó sobre la mía

**\- Hare todo lo que pueda. Pero tu furia no es contra mí** – lo solté y gire viendo al fondo del pasillo. Donde Taiki había observado. Y lo entendí. El hombre que le destrozo la vida a mi princesa, me sonreía.

Una vez más la alejo de mí. Ahora él la volvía a tener bajo su poder.

.

.

.

.

.

La semana paso y mi princesa aun no despertaba. Pasaba horas a su lado.

Le habla.

Le lleve rosas, pero ella no habría sus ojos. Me senté a su lado

**\- Por favor abre tus ojos….Ábrelos por favor Serena** – su respiración fue profunda, pero nada aun así no reaccionaba

**\- Lo siento. Pero se acabó el horario de la visita** – anuncio una enfermera en la puerta. Asentí. Me pare y dándole un beso en los labios

**\- Te estoy esperando, no me dejes... Te Amo** – le susurre cerca de su boca. Me levante y me fui

.

.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

.

.

Fui a comprar las rosas de todos los días... A mi princesa le gustaban las de tallo largo. La florista de la esquina del hospital me guardaba las mas linda y con mayor aroma. Quería que su habitación oliera a ella, quizás pensé que eso la trairia mas rápido a mi lado.

Esta semana fue un infierno.

No verla...…No sentir su calor…..

No ver sus ojos, ni su sonrisa. Me estaba matando

Salí de ascensor. Pudiendo ver el fondo del pasillo. Algo me llamo la atención.

La cantidad de gente que había, sobretodo en la puerta de la habitación de Serena no era normal. Al acercarme observe que Mina lloraba abrazada a Seiya entre los asientos. Mi madre era consolada por mi hermano e inclusive estaba mi padre. En eso vi a Haruka pero su mirada está dirigida hacia el interior de la habitación…...Era perdida.

Escuche un gemido de dolor a un costado, me quede asombrado al ver a la mamá de Serena, lloraba desconsoladamente sobre Michiru y Lita que la consolaban. Pero ellas también tenían los ojos rojos e hinchados

Sentí frió, uno que jamas había sentido antes.

Cuando una mano se apoyó en mi hombro. Observe la mirada del hombre que había sido destinado a darme el mensaje. Me miraba con tristeza y dolor

\- **Hijo siéntate** – me negué. Mi padre tenía exactamente la misma mirada, que me dio cuando me dijo que Hotaru estaba muerta - **ven** –

\- **¿Qué pasa?**\- estaba asustado. Por primera vez en la vida tenía miedo. Miedo de verdad

\- **Serena...** \- dijo mi padre.

Solo con eso lo supe. No pude dejarlo terminar. Las rosas de mi mano se me cayeron cuando corrí a su cuarto. Me dí vuelta exigiendo saber al ver su habitación vacía

\- **Lo siento hijo no resistió **\- en ese momento mi mundo se acabado.

Mi princesa. Mi dulce princesa.

Su cama estaba vacía... En su habitación reinaba el silencio

\- **No no es posible. Esta mañana la enfermera me dijo que estaba mejorando...ella no no.**\- me lleve mis manos a la cabeza

\- **Darién quiero...**\- la mire a Michiru. Pero no pudo terminar de decirme cuando apareció Taiki. Me abalance sobre él

\- **Dijiste que la cuidarías** \- su cabeza y silencio me decían todo lo que necesitaba saber. - **¿dime que no es cierto? -**

\- **Lo siento ella...ella** \- su voz era entre cortada. Me derrumbe. cayendo al piso de rodillas

\- **SE-RE-NA **\- grite. Al tiempo que todo se volvía negro

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al volver y entender que no era un maldito sueño. Mi padre me consolaba.

Estaba sentado en el pasillo. Congelado. sin poder moverme...No entendía; después de tanto pude volver a confiar, a entregar mi corazón a alguien.. Después que me lo había destrozado y pisoteado...Volvieron a hacerme lo mismo. Me lo arrebataron otra vez. Me la sacaron pero para siempre

\- **Tranquilo. Tranquilo**\- fue en ese momento que levante la vista y vi al causante de que mi princesa no haya sido feliz. El muy desgraciado sonreía. Me incorpore y me fui contra él.

\- **Tú la mataste** \- lo golpea como quise hacerlo desde la primera vez. Derrumbandolo y cayéndose al piso. Antes del segundo golpe mi padre y ahora Andrew me detuvieron. Lo quería matar, si era necesario mis manos se llenarían de su miserable sangre

\- **Cálmate** \- grito drew

\- **Si si cálmate** \- se reía el muy canalla. Limpiándose la sangre de su boca - **Ikuko ve y ocúpate de tu hija** \- la vi levantarse con su cara roja de tanto llorar. Ella asintió y poco a poco salió hacia donde estaba Neherenia internada. Lita a su lado la ayudo a caminar.

\- **Juro que lo pagaras** \- lo amenace pero el sonrió y se fue

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Quise preguntar dónde se la llevaron pero Haruka me dijo que kenji se hizo cargo. Cuando supiera donde la entierran me avisara. Ni siquiera eso me permitió. Ni siquiera. Pude despedirme de ella

\- **Darién** \- levante mi vista. Estaba sentado en donde había sido su habitación. Donde ahora permanecía vacía.

Me suplicaron que me calmara sino me pondrían tranquilizantes. Por eso me recosté en su cama. Su olor seguía allí

\- **Michiru, ahora no** \- le mencione al incorporarme. Ya había pasado más de una hora desde que llegue. Desde que me lo digieron - **necesito estar solo. Vete**

\- **Darién** \- me suplico - **necesito que me escuches**

\- **¿Y tú me escuchaste?** -me gire para verla de frente - **me escuchaste cuando te supliqué que me ayudaras con ella. Que me volvía loco con solo pensar lo que le hacia ese miserable…... NO. Al contrario me lo dejaste muy en claro tu posición, desde el primer día... Me dijiste que me alejara. Que no me metiera. Que era un campo peligroso**. - me miraba horrorizada pero no podía parar. Si ella me hubiese ayudado con su padre - ** preferiste mirar desde afuera, que involucrarte. Mirabas como el demente la maltrataba y tú que hacía…...Nada. Solo observabas**

\- **No eres justo. La quise ayudar muchas veces **\- se justifica

\- **No** \- le reclamo - **miraste desde afuera. Tu misma me lo dijiste. No venga a decirme ahora que te duele su partida.**

Me levante y le abrí la puerta

\- **Vete** \- con la cabeza agacha se fue.

Me quede ahí unos minutos mas hasta que no lo soporte. Salí y comencé a caminar sin rumbo por los pasillos fríos del lugar, sentía un vacío. Más grande del que había sentido en mi vida. En eso oí un gemido, alguien lloraba. Y muy fuerte. Me acerque lentamente al lugar.

La puerta estaba entre abierta. Mire a través de ella y lo que escuche me desconcertó. La mujer que estaba en la cama de la habitación lloraba desconsoladamente. Jamás pensé que tuviera sentimiento mas allá de sus propios caprichos. Su madre la consolaba incansablemente

\- **No es justo, debería haber sido yo** – dijo llorando Neherenia. Era la primera vez que tenia sentimiento hacia su hermana

\- **Tranquila amor. Te hará mal. Serena no quisiera que te pasara algo. Haz lo por ella** – Ikuko le coloco un mecho de pelo atrás de la cabeza mientras que le dedicaba palabras de consuelo.

\- **Yo…yo…mamá. Soy un monstruo no lo debí permitir. Serena era buena. La envidiaba quería ser como ella. y ahora mi hermanita...Mi hermanita no está** – siguió llorando. Recordé que mi princesa me contó que cuando eran chica. Ellas dos eran más unidas y un día solo Neherenia se aparto

\- **Nehe…**\- menciona su madre, limpiándose las lágrimas que le caiga de su propio rostro

\- **Ojala pudiera decirle que lo siento…que me perdone **– eso fue demasiado

Gire sobre mis talones y me aparte de allí. No creí que ella tuviera ese tipo de sentimiento y menos que quiera que Serena la perdona. ¿Cómo podría? Aunque si ella estuviera aquí. No dudo que mi princesa la haría.

.

.

.

.

.

Me detuve frene al gran ventana que dejaba ver como el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte. Respire. Cerré los ojos. ¿Por qué? ¿Porque serena? ¿Por qué dejaste de pelear? Yo te necesitaba. Aun te necesito. Después de tanto. Después de que pude dejar a mis fantasma atrás. Pensé que tendría una nueva oportunidad contigo. Pensé….

**\- Darién** – abrí los ojos al escuchar que alguien me nombraba. Gire encontrándome con una mujer de cabellos azules. Su mirada era triste tanto o como la mía, parecía asustada – **tú eres Darién ¿verdad?** – Asentí – **mi nombre es Amy… yo…bueno…**

**\- Lo siento. Pero no puedo hablar en este momento** – me di vuelta para alejarme de ella. Necesitaba estar solo. Pero una mano en mi brazo me detuve

**\- Espera** – volví a verla – **yo conocí a Serena. Por meses trate de hablar con ella. Pero no pude… **– bajo su cabeza avergonzada y agrega –** el Dr. kou me dijo que tú eres como hablar con ella. Perdóname pero necesito…..… ****necesito tu ayuda** – me suplico

**\- No pude salvarla…crees que podría hacer algo por otra persona** – hice una pausa – **quizás más adelante. Pero no ahora….**

**\- Déjame explicarme…por favor** – de sus ojos caía lágrimas. No solo eran tristeza sino de desesperación. Supongo que por eso accedí

.

.

.

Fuimos al comedor y pedimos dos café. Desde que me suplico hasta ahora no levanto su rostro del piso. Mi mirada se dirigió al café que había entre mis manos. Me llevo a pensar en su primer café, el que me dio Serena en la cafetería. Eso me hizo sonreír. La extrañaba

**\- Darién** – Amy interrumpió nuestro silencio. La mire por primera vez desde que nos sentamos – **toma** – me entrego una foto.….. La observe con cuidado. Pero era de un niño pequeño no más de 5 años. Sonreía por algo que le decía la mujer a su lado que lo abrazaba. Ambos de pelo azulado como Amy – **ella es mi madre. Y él es Jiro** – añadió…..ese nombre

**\- ¿Jiro?** – ella asintió

**\- Él era mi hermano** – mis ojos se abrieron. Por primera vez entendí porque Amy dudaba en acercarse a Serena. Me había contado que en varias oportunidades la quiso integrar; pero siempre pensó que era la personalidad de Mina que la intimidaba.

**\- ¿Que buscas?** – gruñí. No entendí que quería. Por meses estuvo cerca de Serena, hasta pudo hacerle daño. Si ella pensaba que mi princesa era la responsable de la muerte de su hermano…..Yo…..Pero se equivoca si cree que manchara su memora – **si viniste por justicia. No es a Serena a quien busca ..…**

**\- Lo sé** – me interrumpió. La mire aun un poco incrédulo

**\- ¿Qué? -**

**\- Sé que Serena no fue la culpable** – bajo su cabeza – **por mucho tiempo quise decírselo….…pero no supe cómo **\- hace una pausa y espero que continué – **Darién déjame explicarte.** – respire profundo ante de asentir –** ante que nada, déjame aclararte que lo que hay en aquella declaración de mi madre, es mentira….….**

.

.

.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**:**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

.

..

.

.

Después de hablar con Amy, me fui a casa. Al entrar deje las llaves a un costado de la puerta. Lo que me había contado hubiese, o deseaba que se lo hubiese dicho a Serena. A mi princesa...

Levante el rostro con pesadez a la vez que entre en la sala vacía... Llena de silencio. Encendí la radio…...se escuchó la música mientras me servía un vaso de whisky. Me lo tome de una sola vez. Me quemo la garganta pero no me importaba. Puse más en el vaso. Lo necesitaba. Camine hacia el sillón y la vi en la ventana bailando…..como tantas veces lo hacía. Su cuerpo moviéndose al ritmo de la canción.

Me derrumbe sobre el sillón. Deje el vaso y tome directamente de la botella….…

Cerré los ojos... Siempre fue lo mismo. Todo lo que toco lo daño. Pensé que con ella podría ser diferente. Que podría compensar mi error con Hotaru y darle a zafiro lo que le quite…. Pero ya nada me la iba a devolverla.…..

.

.

.

**.:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

.

.

.

.

El sonido del celular se volvió insoportable. Lo mire otra vez… Andrew. Sino era el eran mis padres.

**_¿Hermano dime dónde estás?_**

**_Estamos preocupados. Comunícate_**

**_Drew_**

Levante la viste del celular y vi que había amanecido. Me dolía la cabeza fuertemente..….entonces escuche una risa. Su risa. Me gire hacia donde se producía esa voz. Pero me encontré solo. Otra vez solo. Sin mi princesa.

Esta vez ya no lo soporte.

Como pude me levante. El dolor era infernal. No solo el físico. Me acerque al cajón de la cocina saque unas aspirinas y me las tome. Luego tire la botella vacía. Mire al departamento y supe lo que debía hacer.

En pocos minutos lo tuve listo. Agarre el teléfono y llame

**\- Hermano ¿dónde estás?** – Andrew del otro lado parecía alarmado

**\- Necesito que cuiden a Zafiro por un tiempo **– le pedí. Aunque cada palabra retumbaban en mi cabezo era como una bomba

**\- Si claro…**\- hace una pausa – **¿dime dónde estás? Sabes que te apoyaremos sabe…**

**\- Eso es todo. Dile a mama y a papá que se cuiden** – fue en ese momento que Andrew supo lo que iba hacer

**\- Darién no lo hagas... No desaparezca. Sé que duele pero podemos enfrentarlo como familia – **me negué – **Darién no des…**.- pero corte antes de seguir escuchando.

No podía estar aquí. En cada lugar. La veía o la escuchaba. Me moría a cada minuto que no la podía tener conmigo…. **_¿porque demonios le permití hacerlo?_**

El celular volvió a sonar al igual que el teléfono. Pero no los atendí. A ninguno de los dos. Sé que mi hermano ya le habría dicho a mis padres…mire hacia el interior del departamento.

**\- Adiós serena** – dije al cerrar

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tomaba un taxi un nuevo mensaje llego

**_"_****_Zafiro quiere decirte algo"_**

Al instante sonó el móvil. Esta vez sí lo atendí. Pero me quede en silencio. Esperando

**\- Tío** – me llamo mi peque

**\- Si -**

**\- Vuelve pronto** – serena tenía razón con solo 10 años era demasiado maduro. Entendía más que cualquier de nosotros – **no te preocupes por mí. Me portare bien -**

**\- Lo sé** – hice una pausa – **Zaf….yo...**

**\- Lo sé. A mí también me duele. Pero ella volverá….-** como decirle que ella se fue igual que su madre. Sé que ahora ambas lo cuidaran pero yo…..yo no podía

Cerré el celular. Recostando la cabeza en el asiento. Esperando que el chófer me lleve a mí próximo destino.

.

.

.

.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**\- Lo de siempre señor **– asentí al camarero del bar. El mismo que por estos dos largos meses me veía sentado hasta perder la conciencia

El resto del día estaba borracho. Lo poco que me mantenía sobrio era solo para ir a buscar alguna pelea absurda y terminar como había empezado. Solo…...El barman del lugar puso el whisky frente mio. Me lo tome de un sorbo

**\- Lo mismo pero doble** – el asintió y sirvió – **sin hielo -**

**\- ¿Puro señor?** – asentí. Cada día que pasaba el dolor era más grande. Tan grande que era insoportable. Quería arrancarme el corazón para dejar de sentir. Dolía. Dolía demasiado

**\- Uy miren ¿quién trajo la corriente?** – Ni siquiera me moleste en girarme – **el Conde Sheilds decidió volver a su tierra** – la ignore. Era lo mejor que podía hacer con mi fantasma – **acaso no saludas a tus viejos amigos**

**\- Tú no eres mi amiga –** le espete si mirarla y tomando el ultimo sorbo del vaso de whisky

**\- !Ay! amor no me digas eso. Si la pasábamos también juntos hace un tiempo** – coloco una mano sobre mi hombro – **vamos a recordarlo. ¿ Te parece ? **– me gire y la aparte sin cuidado

**\- Antes muerto** – me reí de mi mismo. Eso era lo que quería. Morirme

**\- Vamos aun sigues enojado por lo de tu hermana…..**\- se encoge de hombros – **tu sabe lo que hace una mujer despechada -**

**\- Beryl apártate porque me olvidare de que eres mujer** – ella se rió. Entonce agregue – **¿desde cuándo esta libre?**

**\- Hace dos años** – me contesto – **y me he portado muy bien** – se me acerco como gato encelo y mirándome lujuriosamente. –** no me merezco un premio**

Agarre su mano y la aparte nuevamente. Me gire a la barra. Y tome el nuevo vaso que me había tendido el mesero

**\- Uy no me digas que estas así por la niñita Tsukino** – me gire bruscamente, la mire con odio

**\- Te prohíbo que la nombres** – volvió a reírse sarcásticamente

**\- Hasta acá llegaron las noticias….hasta yo sé que no hay que meterse con peces tan grandes como el padre de la niñita….**\- me incorpore y la iba golpear, olvidándome que era mujer cuando una mano en el hombro me hizo detenerme

**\- No vale la pena** – Sin verlo. lo reconocí.…...mi segundo fantasma – **solo sabe escupir veneno**

**\- No te metas en esto Diamante **– me gire. Tire la plata en la barra y me fui.

.

.

.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

.

.

.

Llegue a lo alguna vez llame hogar, y busque lo primero que hacia todas las noches desde que llegue a Escocia

**\- Ron esto servirá** – tomar hasta perder la coincidencia. Era lo único que podía hacer. Suplicaba que un día de esto la muerte me buscara y me llevara con mi princesa

No me había preparado en el día de hoy para enfrentar a dos de mis fantasmas. Dos de lo cuales produjeron que la primera persona importante de mi vida se escapara de entre mis manos. Mire la botella y me la empece a tomar.

**\- Diablos** – dije después del primer sorbo. Mire a mi alrededor y solo eran botellas. ¿Cuándo pasaría? ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría en dejar de doler? ¿Porque debía amarla tanto? ¿Porque?

Ella a pesar de todo. A pesar de que siempre la han querido ocultar. Ella brillaba. Brillaba mas que todas las estrellas de firmamento –** brillaba más que tu **– le espete tambaleando a la luna. Que estaba ya en lo alto del firmamento, en la mitad de la noche – **tu que la envidiabas...tú me la ****quitaste** – le volví a gritar entrecortadamente. Vacile y caí en el sillón boca abajo borracho. La inconsciencia me reclamo como cada noche. En vuelto entre las sombras, no recuerdo mas nada. solo que la noche me traía nuevamente a ese maldito día.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**\- Despierta dormilón** – una voz cálida me llamo – **la luna ya se ocultó y el sol salió** – ahora siento una mano delicada acariciando mis cabellos – **abre tus ojos….vamos** – volvió a pedirme. Pero no quería. No quería sentirme solo…..Saber y entender que ella no esta acá, que no estaba a mi lado, que la había perdido. Quería olvidar, quería no deseaba olvidar y perderme entre el mundo de morfeo – **Vamos...****despierta chocolatito** – con ese nombre reaccione. Solo en el mundo había una persona que me había llamado así. Solo una se lo había permitió. Solo mi hermana tenía ese derecho.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y una luz me envolvió. Cuando se dispersó unos hermosos ojos violetas me miraban intensamente. Unos tan iguales como los de mi abuela

**\- Vamos chocolatito…no deberías perderte los dibujitos** – la mire mientras me incorporaba – **no llores más, siempre te cuidare. Pero me hiciste una promesa. ¿Acaso la olvidaste?** – negué.

**\- Hot…yo…-** me beso en la frente

**\- Levántate grandulón ** \- me pidió – **me prometiste cuidar a mi hijo. ¿Lo olvidaste chocolatito?**

**\- Ya estoy grande para que me llames así. ¿No crees Hot?** – ella sonrió y yo me senté sonriéndole a mi hermana

**\- Si lo estas. Pero jamás dejaras de ser mi chocolatito….**\- Hot me había puesto ese apodo cuando éramos niños, porque le había robado todos sus chocolates y luego estuve enfermo por tres días de la panza. Ella me llamo primero glotón y después se le ocurrió chocolatito, porque a pesar de todo eso, al sentirme bien quise más chocolate – **como Zaf jamás dejara de ser mi solcito** – la mire avergonzado – **me prometiste cuidarlo Darién. Me dijiste que lo harías reír todos los días –**

**\- Lo sé **– se lo había prometido. Se lo prometí en su tumba – **¿cómo? ¿Cómo lo sabes? si yo...digo ¿como sabes lo que dije?**

**\- Porque siempre te estoy cuidando **– me acaricio mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano – **no te culpes…...todo sucede por un porque. Aunque no lo entendamos ahora **– ella me abrazo y me dio un beso en la frente – **ve. Escúchalo. Hazlo reír. Él te necesita y tú a él. Cuídense. Y ella volverá a ti** – fue lo mismo que me dijo Zaf. La mire mientras se incorporaba

**\- Solo dime... ¿Ella es feliz? ¿Está bien? **– necesitaba saber que mi princesa ahora por lo menos era feliz

**\- Porque no lo averiguas tú** – me dijo y no la entendí – **vuelve y no permitas más odio en su corazón. Vuelve**

**\- Hot…-** una nueva luz salió desde atrás de ella cegándome por unos instantes. Me tape los ojos con el brazo. Pero al desaparecer el resplandor me vi otra vez en la habitación de la casa. En la misma que estuve desde que escape de Japón.

Me incorpore. Respire.

Vi el amanecer asomándose por la ventana de la sala. Me levante acercándome al balcón

**\- Está bien Hot. Voy a volver**.- hice una pausa – **cumpliere con mi promesa. No solo la que te hice a ti... Sino también a la de mi princesa…. **– cerré los ojos. Pero a los segundo escuche sonar el timbre. Me gire y abrí

.

.

**\- Sé que no quieres verme... Pero te he estado buscando por más de tres años**. – Diamante estaba frente a mí. Siempre supe lo arrepentido que estuvo de hacerme lo que hizo. Pero por primera vez que lo vi, vi su arrepentimiento reflejado en sus ojos – **solo déjame decirte como sucedió. Y luego si quieres puedes golpear y nunca más volverme a ver. Pero solo….**

**\- Pasa…**.- lo interrumpí para dejarlo pasar

**\- Lo que paso...** – lo detuve antes de que continuara

**\- Se lo que paso**.- me mira incrédulo – **y aunque sé que parte de la culpa las tiene tú. Sé que estas arrepentido** – el asintió – **¿aun continuas en la policía?** – el levanto el rostro asombrado mirándome –

**\- Si pero….-** levante mi mano para interrumpirlo

**\- Ayúdame a limpiar esto.** – Dije señalando el lugar – **y te contare lo que necesito **

.

.

.

.

..

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**\- Tío,….tío** – fue el recibimiento que me hizo zafiro no más cruzar la puerta de la casa de mi madre en japón. Corrió hacia mi estrellándose en mi pecho

**\- Mama dijo que volverías…ella siempre tiene razón** – asentí pero supongo que siendo chico podía tener esa parte de inocencia que los grandes perdemos. y Aun verla – **Te extrañe…..te extrañe mucho** – me abrazo tan fuerte que entendí lo que me dijo mi hermana. No podría decirle ni a mi madre, ni a nadie, bueno quizás a zafiro. Pero aun no me queda claro si fue un sueño o si realmente ella me vino a rescatar una vez mas.. Ella tenia aun fe en mi, yo no debía perderla solo debo ser paciente. Todo se ira acomodando. Ahora lo se

**\- Yo también te extrañe peque… - **le dije al separarme un poco. Hasta parecía mas grande - **Zaf yo…**\- él negó

**\- Lo entiendo tío. Ven...** – interrumpiéndome. Tiro de mí hasta que entre a la casa completamente

**\- Hermano** – ahora fue Andrew el que se abalanzo sobre mí. Me abrazo como todos los hermanos mayores – **¿porque desapareciste? **– bueno también me golpeo en la cabeza después de su pregunta

**\- Oye** – me queje

**\- Para que aprendas. Te lo mereces **– le sonreí

**\- Basta muchachos **– me gire y ahí estaba. La mujer que le hice pasar muy mal durante mi adolescencia. Pero como mi padre nunca perdió la fe en mí. Ni cuando yo no me sentía digno de ella

**\- Mamá** – la abrace

**\- Gracias por volver** – me dijo y me sonrió nostálgica

**\- Lo siento…solo necesitaba estar solo** – le conteste. Ella asintió y me dio un beso en la mejilla

**\- Ahora déjame cuidar a mi niño **– esta vez fui yo él que asentí

**\- Tío ven** – volvió a tirar de mi Zaf – **quiero mostrarte….**

**\- Bueno veo que se olvidan de mi **– me gire y vía a Diamante en la puerta. Él me había acompañado hasta acá. Pero no me imagine la reacción de mi hermano

**\- Maldito como te atreves a pisar esta sagrada tierra** – fue ahí cuando drew se abalanzo sobre él. Pero lo detuve justo a tiempo

**\- Cálmate vino a ayudar** – me miro extrañado. Pero tenía mis razones. Kenji sería un pez gordo, pero yo lo pescaría. Pero para eso necesitaba toda la ayuda posible

**\- Explícate. Porque no creo que esta asno pueda ayudar. Ya te arruino una vez. No permitiré que vuelva hacerlo **– asentí. el hermano protector salio. Mas que nunca necesitaba a mi familia unida

.

.

.

**.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dejando claro los temas y a mi madre más tranquila. Decidí regresar con Zafiro a mi casa.

Antes de entrar respire profundo.

Me había escapado de su recuerdo. Ahora los debía enfrentar. Mire a zafiro él asintió, sabiendo cómo me sentía, tomo mi mano fuerte y entramos.

.

.

.

**\- Princesa siempre estarás aquí **– dije al tiempo que abrí las cortinas del ventanal de la sala

Unos golpes me distrajeron. Me acerque y me asombre a ver quién era.

**\- ¿Qué haces aquí?** – Fue lo primero que pude decir saliendo de mi asombro. Bajo su cabeza y se escuchó como le temblaba la voz

**\- Yo… bueno….digo **– tartamudeaba Neherenia frente a mi – **Me entere que volviste y quise saber cómo estabas** – la mire sin entender. Por lo que me había contado mi madre. Ella estuvo pendiente de Zafiro. Siempre estaba rogando que la dejaran ayudar con algo. Según me dijo parecía arrepentida y dolida. Se sentía en deuda pero aun asi no podian confiar plenamente en ella

**\- Tengo cosas que hacer** – empecé a cerrar la puerta cuando levanto su mano deteniéndola

**\- Por favor acompáñame **– me suplico. Negué – **por favor….**

Respire y aunque no quise creerle decidí acompañarla.

Parecía de verdad angustiada.

Era extraño…..todo el camino se mantuvo callada. En silencio

Me guió hasta llegar aquí. el ultimo lugar donde me imagine que podría traerme

**\- Perdóname** – me dijo mirándome a los ojos y me entrego unas rosas – **son para mi hermana** – se giró de enfrente a la tumba de mi princesa – **papá no quería enterrarla, pero le suplique que mamá y yo necesitábamos un lugar donde despedirnos…donde llorarla** \- bajo su cabeza – **solo hay cenizas…pero la lápida se la mandamos hacer con mamá... **– hace una pausa – **sé que antes de irte te digieron que no la enterraríamos. Por eso…..** – se gira hacia mí – **Haruka también me suplico. Lo iban a dejar solo para nuestra familia. Pero tú fuiste más familia de lo que nosotros fuimos….Darién perdóname por lo que les hice. Lo que le hice a ella. Te pido perdón **– se secó las lágrimas que le caían – **sé que es tarde para que Serena me perdone pero quizás…...quizás tú si puedas **– no sabía que decir. Su actitud. Era…rara..Esta no era Neherenia. No la que recordaba. ¿Entonces realmente cambio? ¿Debió esperar a la muerte de mi princesa, para serlo?. Me gire y leí

**_".. Serena Usagi Tsukino_**

**_Amada hija y bella mujer._**

**_Te extrañaremos y viviremos en tus recuerdos..."_**

**\- Hubiese querido que tú también le pusieras algo, pero papá habría sospechado que algún día te enterarías de este lugar** – se agacho y deposito un beso con su mano en la tumba.

**\- ¿Él no quería que me enterara?** – alguien podía ser más cruel. Ella negó

**\- No. Nos hizo prometer que jamás te diríamos..**.- hace una pausa y agrega – **dice que tú la apartaste de su destino** – iba contestar cuando Neherenia continuo – **pero no fue así. El la alejo hace mucho tiempo antes.** – me dijo. Abrió la boca pero la cerro callando lo que quería decir. Luego levemente levanto su cabeza – **te dejare solo** – volvió la vista a la lápida – **te amo hermana y perdóname** – con eso se fue

Me quede en el lugar mirando cómo se alejaba. No entendía la actitud de Neherenia. Pero comprendía la de kenji. Él aun pensaba negar mi derecho de visitarla. Mire su tumba y me arrodille

**\- Princesa** – cerré mis ojos – **desearías que estuvieras a mi lado. En lugar de estar allá arriba….te amo aun lo sigo haciendo. Pero debo cumplir la promesa que le hice a Hotaru. Debo cuidar de Zafiro…..algún día quizás en otra vida, volveremos a estar juntos. Te estaré esperando. Siempre. Siempre lo ****haré** – deje las rosas. Me levante y me fui.

.

.

.

En la puerta del cementerio me aguardaba Neherenia. ¿Podría confiar siendo que ella era la causa que Serena estuviera acá? ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Será verdad que ella cambio? Al acercarme me sonrió

**\- Perdón **– menciono no más verme. Asentí. Respiro profundo como dándose valor – **quiero pedirte algo** – la mire esperando pero sin hablar – **no seré mi hermana. Pero quiero hacer algo por ti. Por zafiro. Déjame ayudarlos –** me suplico. Eso me habían dicho que ha intentado hacer cuando no estuve en el país y ahora volvía a pedírmelo pero a mi directamente

**\- No se…digo no…..**– me interrumpió

**\- Lo se…..pero por mi hermana. Déjame ocuparme de ustedes.-** volvió a suplicar. Volví a negarme – **Darién hazlo por mi ella. Serena no quería quejarlos solo. Ni a ti, ni a zafiro. Yo los cuidare. Por favor**

**\- Déjame pensarlo** – me sonrió tristemente

.

.

.

**.:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

.

.

.

.

.

El primer día fue eterno. Ver la tumba de Serena fue lo peor. Eso me hizo recordarme más que no la tenía a mi lado. Por la tarde apareció Michiru nuevamente quiso hablarme de ella. Pero no se lo permití. Si quería mantenerse como amiga mía, debía dejar el tema de Serena en paz. Se que durante todo este tiempo me quiso contactarme. Pero no me interesaba saber nada de lo que ella podría haber hecho…..no lo hizo. Ya no hay justificación que me pueda dar. No la ayudo, ahora era tarde. Lo que tendría que haber dicho o hecho había pasado. Resignada lo entendió.

**\- Zafiro levántate tienes clases** – sacudí a mi sobrino a la mañana siguiente

Por suerte la llamada de Diamante me saco de mis terribles pesadillas esta mañana. La mamá de Amy era un misterio. Su internación estaba envuelta en algunos enigmas. Algunos que se hallaban bajo 7 llaves. Pero hoy por la tarde tendría el primer diagnóstico real desde que Taiki la había empezado a tratar. Inclusive les cambio todos los medicamentos, ya que los anteriores le nublaron sus recuerdos. Con solo dos meses había poco progreso. Pero tenía que servir para comenzar

Diamante se encargaría de la situación de Amy y Drew de demostrar los maltratos recibidos o los acuerdo sucios que hizo el hospital con el padre de Serena a cambio de someterla a esos extraños estudios. Iba a meterlo preso a kenji Tsukino hasta que se pudra en la cárcel. Se lo debía a mi princesa.

**\- Tío…el timbre **– me anuncio Zaf con voz pastosa. Asentí y me acerqué, ni siquiera lo había escuchado

**\- Buenos días** – anuncio Neherenia entrando por la puerta. Aun aturdido no entendía que hacía y menos porque pasaba sin invitación – **les traje el desayuno** – encarne una ceja cuando levanto un café hacia mí y lo que podría ser una chocolatada para Zafiro traía en la otra – **¿dónde está mi adorado Taz?**

**\- Es Zaf **– reclamo enojado zafiro. Jamás lo había visto con ese humor

**\- Lo siento Taz…digo Zaf **– se ríe Neherenia, le entrega el vaso y unos chocolates –** para que tengas fuerza en la escuela**

**\- A mí no me gusta el chocolate…..me gusta él te** – le aparta de un manotazo el vaso – **y quiero galletas, no chocolate. Debo alimentarme bien. No con cualquier cosa** – paso por su lado y se fue a la cocina.

No entendía nada la actitud de Zafiro. A él si le gustaba una chocolatada pero prefería una te. Mire a Neherenia que levantaba los hombros retándole importancia. Tampoco la entendía a ella.

**\- ¿Tú no tomas el café? **– mire mi mano y tome un sorbo de la taza. Tenía leche y estaba amargo. Le sonreí y lo deje en la encimadera

**\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – **pregunte al fin, saliendo del aturdimiento

**\- Bueno quiero ayudar... Lo primero es un buen desayuno –** dice levantando una mano.

**\- No lo hagas** – grito Zafiro al aparecer en la sala nuevamente ya vestido para irse al colegio – **no la imites** – sus ojos se cristalizaron pero la miro con furia – **tú no eres ella. Tú eres una bruja**

**\- Zafiro** – lo regañe. Me miro enojado

**\- No te dejes engañar **– agarro sus mochila y se las puso al hombro – **yo quería a Serena como mamá tu no….por tu culpa** – se limpió las lágrimas con el brazo –** me voy **

Congelado por su actitud. Lo vi cerrar la puerta de un portazo.

**\- Lo siento** – dijo Neherenia sacándome de mi pensamiento. Negué

**\- No lo siento yo...…hablare con él cuándo vuelva **– ella sonrió – **¿café?** – asintió. Tire disimuladamente el que trajo y prepare otro. Cuando los lleve a la sala. Estaba acomodando los sillones y bailando…igual a como lo hacía Serena –** Neherenia **\- la llame pero no paro. Sabía que me había escuchado pero me ignoro – **Neherenia** – se paró y me miro

**\- ¿Qué?** – Se miró – ...**o yo bueno...lo estaba arreglando. solo queria ayudar**

**\- No lo hagas…Zafiro y yo estamos bien –**

**\- Pero…..-**

**\- No…y tampoco la imites** – me miro sorprendida

**\- Yo….**\- bajo su cabeza –** no me di cuenta que lo hacía. Perdóname. Zafiro debía. …bueno es que después de tantas veces que me dieron su sangre; y los demás supongo que parte de ella vive en mi** – me miro y se sentó – **quizás….digo. Bueno…Ella soy yo **– negué. Me quede en silencio no sabía cómo tomar esta actitud de ella. Pero por un lado quería creer que realmente cambio. Por otro y muy a mi pesar sentía que era algún truco.

.

.

.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

.

.

.

.

Los días pasaban, juntos con las semanas. Neherenia venia todos los días, a toda hora. Sino hacia la comida traía el desayuno, la merienda. Con zafiro era muy tierna pero el cada día estaba más y más enojado con ella. Me decía que ella mentía. Solo quería a cercase a mí. Que una vez que me tuviera ella lo mandaría lejos. Pero no podía creer si fuera la antigua Neherenia no lo dudaría. La escuche llorar. La escuche como habla de su hermana. Como la defendía. Inclusive cuando se disculpó con Mina y Seiya, el primer sábado que había decidido competir. Aun no estaba bien para manejar, pero poco a poco debía volver hacer lo que hacía. Cuando hable con ella me confeso que pensaba mostrarme unos folletos de un campamento de verano para Zafiro, que el seguro se había confundido.

También por ella me entere de que Haruka después del funeral se fue a Roma y no volvió. No pudo soportarlo. Primero Kakyuu y luego Serena. Las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida, y su padre se las arrebato….Ante me consiguió su número, debería cerrar algunos temas con él primero. Por eso decidí llamarlo una vez que Zafiro y Neherenia se fueran

.

.

**\- Estoy adentro **– me dijo no más anunciarle que buscaba personas para atestiguar contra kenji.

**\- Gracias…..quiero que pague** – el también deseaba lo mismo. Inclusive al decirle que Neherania atestiguar en contra de su padre se sorprendió – **Haruka seguro que saldrá a la luz, lo que le sucedió a Kakyuu**

**\- ¿Qué es lo que necesitas saber exactamente? -**

**\- ¿Qué sucedió?**\- lo escuche respirar y luego dijo

**\- Serena había tenido el accidente y luego estuvo presa. Quería venir a Japón para ayudarla pero Kakyuu estaba muy mal. **– Relata – **seis meses antes nos chocaron sobre la carretera hasta que chocamos y perdidos la conciencia. Al despertarnos estamos ambos atados en una silla mirándonos. En algún lugar lejos de la ciudad, pude darme cuenta de eso porque no se escuchaba ni autos, ni otro ruido extraño. Quise gritar pero tenía la boca amordazada. En cambio Kakyuu no. escuche una voz que me dijo que la escucharía gritar…...y disfrutar.** – Hace una pausa – **cuando un hombre enmascarado se acercó a ella. Me volví loco. La empezó a tocar mientras que yo solo podía verla. Dijo que podría parar todo si hacía caso y volvía. Pero me negué.** – no podía creer lo que me contaba, a donde llegaba los limites de ese hombre – **entonces me levantaron de la silla y me arrodillaron frente a ella. Me obligaron a mirarla cuando le abrieron las piernas….cuando sus manos ascendieron con intensión de violarla. Me puse violento y recordé lo que me dijo mi tío** – el hombre que no se intimidaba contra kenji recordé – **logre desatarme y golpear al que me tenía sujeto. En cambio el que tenía a Kakyuu, le puso un cuchillo en la garganta. Me dijo que obedezca y vuelva. O ella moría**. – Dios, lleve una mano a mi boca. Ahogando una exclamación – **cuando baje la cabeza resignado; el hombre la tiro en el piso. Fue cuando vi mi oportunidad y lo golpe**. – Hace una nueva pausa – **no lo mate porque Kakyuu me suplico que la sacara de ahí. Estuvimos caminando casi dos días. Para cuando llegamos a la ciudad y denunciamos el hecho….**

**\- ¿Los agarraron?** – pregunte interrumpiéndolo

**\- No. Según los reportes se escaparon.**\- hace una nueva pausa – **mi Kakyuu se deprimió y se empezó a culpar de que si ella no hubiese hecho lo que hizo contra mi padre no nos castigaría así…Darién, Serena nunca lo supo pero en ese ataque Kakyuu perdió a nuestro hijo**

**\- ¿Qué?-**

**\- Estaba embarazada de 6 semanas cuando nos atacaron…eso produjo la depresión** – se hace un silencio iba a preguntar cuando continuo – **luego vino el incidente de Serena. Cuando estuvo presa íbamos a volver. Pero vine yo solo. Me lleve a Serena por un tiempo. Para que se recuperare y yo la quería lejos de esta locura….luego simplemente mi padre la reclamo. Tenía la confesión. La tenia atrapada….ella no quería volver a subir a un auto estaba muy deprimida. El accidente de Jiro la volvió introvertida. No contestaba. No quería nada de la vida…..entonces apareciste tu** – sonreí aunque no me viera – **ella volvió. Mi serena, mi pequeña hermana. Mi pequeña rebelde volvió. **

**\- ¿Cómo volvió a competir?**\- eso siempre me pregunte. Como había hecho para volver a subir a un auto

**\- Kakyuu se lo hizo prometer…..**\- dice – **un mes antes hablaron mucho tiempo por teléfono. Era lo único que la hacía feliz. Él no se lo podía arrancar también. Kakyuu murió dejándole una carta**

**\- ¿Acaso ella? –**no quería preguntar pero...era una duda que giraba por mi cabeza

**\- No…simplemente se enfermo. No quiso vivir más.** – escuche un leve movimiento en el teléfono, supongo que lloraba ante su recuerdo como me sucede a mí con ella – **me dejo otra a mí. Me pedía perdón por no tener más fuerza. Por no poder pelear más. Pero hasta el corazón más valiente a veces es derrotado. Fue cuando entendí sus palabras. Yo no pelee lo suficiente por ella. Al principio siempre fue ella contra mi padre. No éramos un conjunto, solo después lo entendí. Tenía miedo que tú no tuvieras esa fuerza, pero me equivoque tu fuerza es mayor. Le diste felicidad. La hiciste vivir**

**\- Pero no lo suficiente como para que ella siguiera peleando y volvieran – **dije casi sin pensarlo

**\- No lo sé** – hace una pausa profundo – **siempre me preguntare que sucedió….**

**\- ¿A que te refieres? -**

**\- Taiki no la vio…nadie la vio….solo mi padre la reconoció **\- hace una pausa – **¿y si las cosas no son como parecen ser?**

**\- Pero...**\- no podría ser. Fue ahí que recordé las palabras de Hot…"_ella volverá_" – **¿crees que este viva? ¿Cómo?**

**\- No….bueno. No. Supongo que si lo estuviera se hubiese puesto en contacto **– mis esperanza cayeron por una segundo había tenido una pequeña luz – **no me hagas caso a veces digo tonterías…..bueno avísame cuando tenga que declarar. En unas semanas iré a visitar a mi tío…él es lo único que me queda de mi familia.**

**\- Lo haré…gracias** – corte con esa duda. Nunca acepte que murió. Pero….

.

.

.

.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando vives sin tu otra mitad los días son eternos, las semanas un infierno. Pero los meses son interminables. Solo sonreía a zafiro, a mi madre que venía casi a diario o a las charlas de mi padre o a los chistes de mi hermano. Todos me daban ánimo. Pero no lo suficiente para entender porque cada noche me encontraba solo.

Hubo noches que hablaba con la luna…le preguntaba porque no me dejo a su diosa aquí. ¿Acaso me castigaba por lo que le hice a Hot?

Hay noche que me pregunto si realmente ella me perdonado. Meses, días. Si yo….si no me hubiese involucrado…ella….

Ella igual que mi princesa me veía desde arriba. o hubiesen querido que no baje los brazos, pero a veces es tan difícil. Hot lo supo por eso me dejo a cargo de su hijo. Siempre lo hizo, sabia como levantarme. Mi princesa también. Mire hacia la luna…. **"****_Te esperare, siempre lo haré. En esta o en otra vida nos volveremos a encontrar"_**

Cerré las cortinas y deje el vaso de whisky sin terminar. Caminando hacia mi habitación pero me detuve al ver un pequeño papel sobre la mesa. Lo agarre y sonreí. Zafiro había echo un dibujo éramos nosotros y le dábamos la bienvenida a una mujer pelirroja pero en su cuello había un collar con un dije en forma de luna. Como el que le regale a Serena cuando cumplimos un mes. Esta muy feliz me había dicho que era el primer regalo de alguien que no eran sus amigos. Me había abrazado y besado. Sí que lo disfrute…volví a mirar el dibujo sonreí con tristeza…

Fui hasta la habitación de zafiro deje su dibujo en la mesita de luz. Lo vi dormir profundamente…cerré los ojos

**\- Quisiera creer que tiene razón hermana** – susurre. Abrí los ojos le di un beso en la frente a Zaf y me dirigí a mi habitación. Necesitaba dejar los fantasmas atrás. Necesitaba mi ángel. Mañana se dictaría sentencia

.

.

.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

.

.

.

.

.

El sonido del despertador sonó pero no fue necesario escucharlo. No pude dormir en toda la noche. Hoy por fin darían el veredicto. Mientras esperaba que Zafiro a pareciera en la cocina prepare el desayuno.

Neherenia en verdad declaro contra su padre aunque su testimonio fue vago y ambiguo. En cambio de Haruka tuvo demasiado peso.

**\- Buen día tío** – anuncio Zaf al sentarse en la mesa – **hoy es el juicio ¿no?** – asentí él era muy inteligente. Demasiado – **¿puedo ir?..** \- lo mire pero me hizo sus ojitos que aprendió de Sere – **¿por fi?**

**\- De acuerdo **– empezó a saltar – **pero….**\- se detuvo y me miro – **si se empieza hablar o hacer cosas que….**

**\- Si si lo se tío** – puso sus ojos en blanco. Sonreí y me pare sacudiendo su cabellera negra

**\- Vamos peque** – dije al momento de salir. Ya era hora. Pronto comenzaría y quería ir estar temprano

.

.

.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

.

.

.

.

**\- Conde Sheild ¿Qué lo llevo a enfrentar al juez Tsukino? **– me arrincono una periodista al entrar al juzgado.

La aparte educadamente y acerque a zafiro a mí. No quería que se involucrara, ni lo vieran por televisión. Desde que comenzó todo. Los periodistas hicieron un circo. Me acosaba cada vez que había una audiencia. No me importaba que kenji Tsukino sea el más respetable juez de Tokio. Su imperio se construyó entre mentiras y maltratos. No dejaría siguiera así

.

.

.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

.

.

.

.

.

**\- Darién espera** – grito mi madre.

Al escuchar el veredicto la audiencia se levantó en grito y aplauso. Frustrado me fui.

Como lo hizo...

Aun no lo entienda. Pruebas tras pruebas fueron refutadas. Al final lo declararon inocente.

Solo su imagen se perjudico, si. Pero no pago, el maldito seguí impune.

**\- Darién** – grito corriéndome Ante

**\- ¿Qué?** – Me gire para enfrentarlo – **no sirvió de nada….y que demonios paso con la mamá de Amy**

**\- Yo…-** bajo su cabeza. Respiro y la volvió a levantar – **fueron años de medicamento que le nublaron la mente. No puedes pretender que en pocos meses pueda dar un testimonio que sirviera**

**\- SI **– grite – **se supone que averiguarías, que encontrarías pruebas de ese día y solo me trajiste una mujer que termino perjudicando a Serena **– me empujo contra la pared

**\- Escúchame cabeza hueca **– me grito en medio del pasillo. Las personas que pasaban se giraron para vernos. Pero al darse cuenta de quienes éramos seguían su camino – **la mujer vio el segundo auto. Pero cuando vino a declaran amenazaron a su hijo, que vive en las afuera de la cuidad. Te lo dije ese día pero no me escuchaste. La mitad fueron amenazados. La única persona que podría confirmar todo es….**

**\- Serena** – finalice por él

**\- Si** – baja su mano de mi hombre – **si tan solo ella hubiese dicho o hecho algo. Podríamos meterlo tras las rejas **

**\- Pero ella no está** – gire mi cabeza hacia un costado

Ambos permanecimos en silencia hasta que una voz no lejos de nosotros se anuncio. Lo reconocí inmediatamente. su burla era inconfundible

**\- ¿Te divertiste?** – Kenji nos hablaba ironizando sus palabras – **me quisiste dejarme mal. ¿Pero dime que conseguiste con eso? …**\- lo mire al incorporarme con odio – **mira tu cara** – se empezó a reír – **no ganaras nunca….no sé cómo alguien como vos es Conde. Ese título te queda grande. Muy grande. Vuelve a tu país** – pero su discurso fue interrumpido por la bofetada que le dio mi madre. Me quede congelado igual que kenji

**\- Ni una palabra más** – lo miro desafiante – **yo sé muy bien que le hizo a mi niña…..ella debe estar llorando porque era noble y a pesar de todo lo quería. Ella merecía a mi hijo. No un padre como usted** – kenji la reto pero vi levantar su mano. Antes que reaccione escuchamos

**\- Vamonos Kenji** – anuncio Ikuko detrás de él. Posando su mano en el hombro de su marido. Parecía derrotada y muy triste. Él se giró y volvió a ver a mi madre

**\- Controle a su hijo. Si tengo una segunda escena más como este show. No me detendré **– miro directamente a mi madre – **y sus manos guárdalas porque la próxima vez quizás no las tenga** – se giró y salió por la puerta principal con Ikuko y Neherenia por detrás. Esta última me miro y con su boca formo una disculpa.

**\- Lo odio** – dije al momento que mi puño golpeaba la pared

**\- Tranquilo mi niño ** – me abrazo mi madre – **Serena no hubiese querido que tuvieras ese odio.** – la abrace. Necesitaba el calor de mi madre. Su paciencia.

Esto días no sería fáciles... Lo sabía.

.

.

.

.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

.

.

.

.

.

**\- Darién vamos** – me negué a la décima petición de mi hermano

**\- Déjame tranquilo** – me tire en el sillón de mi sala.

**\- Vamos te relajara…aparte Nicolás está en la ciudad** – cerré los ojos al tiempo que tomo un sorbo de cerveza. Andrew desde que habían declarado inocente a kenji de todo hecho; había insistido que saliéramos a relajaron como él decía. Eso hace una semana, ya me estaba hartando de su insistencia

**\- De acuerdo** – accedí mas por cansancio que por necesidad. Si quería que acabe tendría que aceptar que mi hermano me arrastre a eso lugares que nunca quise ir

**\- Perfecto **– se levantó rápidamente – **veras que te sacare todo esa mufa y quizás consigas a alguien que te relaje** – lo mire con mala cara por aquella insinuación –** está bien me pase** – puso sus mano en rendición – **pero escúchame** – porque todo me decían lo mismo –** no te cierres. No te digo que Serena no sea importante, pero ya paso seis meses desde que no esta acá. Quizás te sirva conocer a alguien, salir con otras personas…. **– puse los ojos en blanco y él solo se rió – **vamos veras que te alegraras y me adoraras**

**\- Solo espero que no sea esos lugares de los que a ti te gustan **– el solo encorva sus hombros y luego se levantó para irse – **de ti y Nicolás puedo esperar cualquier cosa**

**\- Te paso a buscar a las diez, mamá se ocupara de Zafiro...**\- lo mire y salude con la cerveza en la mano. Ya en la puerta y antes de cerrarla agrega – **las bailarinas son increíble….**

**\- Andrew** – grite pero ya había cerrado la puerta

Me reí por primera vez desde hace una semana que termino el juicio. Sonreí por la ocurrencia de mi hermano. Él era único y siempre me hizo reír. Me levante y mire al horizonte solo podía esperar que lo que pasara esta noche me trajera algo de paz…

.

.

.

.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**\- No es gracioso Zafiro**

-**...No puedo...como...digo...pero Selene...aun recuerdo tu cara...**

**\- ...**

**\- ...**

\- ...**…****¿Que fue eso?-**

\- **No sé. Pero vino de la pieza de rini….tío espera**

\- **…****.**

\- **…**

\- **Rini….**

\- **Papa…..yo lo siento**

\- **¿Conejito que sucedió?**

\- **Tío Zaf …yo lo siento**

\- **Tranquila princesa…. ¿qué es todo este lió?**

\- **Es que yo…bueno….**

\- **Zaf ayúdame a levantar estos libros. Rini ****acuéstate**

\- **Si**

\- **Mira que desastre**

\- **Ya tío.**

\- **Bueno listo…..princesa ¿qué tiene ahí?**

\- **¿Esto? Me lo dio mi madrina**

\- **¿Rei?**

\- **Si papi…..ella dijo que yo ya estaba grande para saber el resto de la historia**

\- **Pero….**

\- **Ese es el diario de tu mamá. ¿no?**

\- **Si, tío **

\- **Rini yo no creo…**

\- **Vamos papi...Ven quiero que lo leamos juntos….**

**.**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Por segunda vez no me maten je...bueno apareció rei. digo la nombraron a rei. ¿se la esperaban? me gusta incluir a todas sus amigas. pero ella tendrá un papel diferente y bastante esencial. ¿y amy? se esperaban ¿que sea la hermana de Jiro?(por si alguien lo pregunta Jiro es un nombre japones que significa segundo hijo). También apareció a nicolas(aunque solo de nombre), diamante y a beryl...nuestro amado conde oculta cosas uy! creo que me linchan antes de terminar jaja...Porque los llamara fantasma(que le habrán hecho) poco a poco se iran saliendo todo a la luz.

Aclarando algunas palabras:

desfibrilador: es un resucitador que se utiliza cuando una persona cuando entran en paro cardíaco

Barman: persona que prepara trago en un bar(lo aclaro por si en algún lado lo llaman de otra forma. pero se que mayormente lo llaman asi)

Firmamento: es el cielo, es un sinónimos(lo mismo que barman por las dudas)

Carretera: en la ruta que une una ciudad a otra

la frase "los periodista hicieron un circo". se refiera a que el periodismo hizo un chiste o burla con lo que sucedía(no se si en todos lados usan esta expresión. lo mismo que show) es como burlase de una situación seria

mufa: es cuando una persona esta enojado, con mal humor...asno: me refiero a persona mala leche, de la peor clase...folleto: creo que en todos lados dicen los mismo. se refiere a propagandas

La frase del principio es otra parte de la canción de "ojos en tu espalda" de cumbia ninja(como les dije en el anterior es una serie que apareció en mi país, pero es en conjunto con Colombia). la frase resume lo que siente darien...

Respondiendo dudas: como ven algo malo muy malo paso después de la operación. algunas por ahí no querían aceptar pero lo sabían. Serena era demasiado buena como para sentir mas culpa si ella no ayudaba cuando tenia la posibilidad sabiendo que su hermana no se lo merecía...darien a pesar de que si quiso ayudarla no pudo su amor por serena era mas grande y quería pelear de otra forma...Si, neherenia había recaído pero no dijo nada y eso a gravo la situación, recuerda que fue taiki quien se lo confirmo. por eso ellos le creyeron...la amistad la a mantenido fuerte para pasar por lo que paso. serena siente que le debe mucho y sobretodo a mina por eso piensa en sacrificarse antes de exponerla a ella a la furia de su padre(si cada vez se hace odiar mas y mas). si kenji supo manipularla, es odioso ja pero solo busca su beneficio hasta supo sacar su provecho del incidente con Jiro, sabe que destruyendo su autoestima la tendría a su merced. por eso destrozándola tan despacio que casi no lo persivio serena...lo de que si es o no su hija, pronto lo sabremos.

bueno volviendo al capitulo de hoy...no enteremos un poco de como se siente darien. y chocolatito(les gusto ese apodo? jajja...no se me ocurría alguno mas dulce que representaba a darien y que no se hayan dicho antes). Hotaru desde el cielo lo cuida y si también lo ayuda a volver al camino a su hermano. siempre sera su conciencia. Como habrán notado al principio hablan zafiro y darien pero retomar el final junto con rini... pero zafiro hace mención a una tal selene? que piensa quien es? y rini a su madrina Rei (no lo dije pero madrina viene a ser como una segunda mamá elegida por sus padres, en algunos países es a través del bautismo pero en otros solo es elección de la familia)...También vimos como haruka sufrió mucho pero ya he decidido como terminara haruka...y michuri que insistencia de hablar con el. no creen? y que piensan de neherenia..se habrá transformado?

Espero que le guste...perdón por el retraso, pero entre cumpleaños y algunas cosas de facu me demore en subir (he recibido suplicas de que lo suba ya...trate de acelerar lo mayor posible) así que aquí esta. dudas, consulta, lo que quiera dejarme sera bien recibido...todo sirve para mejor y avanzar con alguna ideas de la historia...


	10. Capitulo 10

**Bueno aquí estoy, después de varias suplicas y amenazas(broma)lo pude subir...no los demora mas**

**Solo les aviso contiene lemon, ya están advertido..**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

****************** ****Capítulo 10**** ****************

**.**

**"****..Nublada esta mi alma, en una sombra perpetua. Soy un rió ****sin calma que no encuentra respuesta….No hay razón para vivir...para cantar, para reír, no...No hay perdón, no hay consuelo,...en la tempestad naufrago mi sueño….Pierde tu esperanza. Aunque busques no podrás hallar bajo esta montaña más que soledad. Estoy enferma de venganza...hoy no hay mañana. Nada aquí vale la pena. Soy un alma muerta. Mi dolor es mi condena…"**

**.**

**.**

**\- ¿Cómo se encuentra mi bella durmiente hoy?, ¿emocionada?** – anuncio el Dr. Malachite al entrar a mi habitación. La misma en la cual me desperté.

Desde que volví a abrir mis ojos. Solo él me había ayudado... Bueno únicamente como el médico de este lugar

**\- Y como quieres que este **– anuncio Rei a mi lado.

Ella fue la única que recuerdo que peleo para permanecer a mi lado. No sabía cómo, ni porque estaba aquí. Pero ella junto con el Dr. Malachite me ayudaron en la rehabilitación

**\- Rei** – la regañe

**\- Vamos no estés enojada...-** me sonríe -** Ya decidiste ¿qué nombre vas a usar? **– lo había pensado. Nadie salvo mi nueva amiga lo sabía. No sabía si fue precaución o no. Aunque al principio no confiaba en él poco a poco me demostró que estaba de mi lado.

**\- Selene** – asintió con una sonrisa

**\- Firmare el alta y te puedes ir **– sonreí – **no desaparezca, recuerda que aún queda un largo camino** – asentí nuevamente.

Luego de varias recomendaciones más. Junto con Rei nos fuimos del hospital.

Estaba tan lejos de mi hogar, tan lejos que el camino de vuelta era casi interminable.

Tenia por delante varios horas. Así que me acomode en el asiento del auto que me llevaría a mi nueva casa. Apoye mi cabeza y cerré los ojos recordando los últimos dos meses que pase…

.

.

.

.

.

_ Abrí lentamente los ojos. Me pesaban mucho….demasiado diría. Pero al fin me estaban respondiendo, desde que lo intente varias veces antes no lo hacían hasta ahora...Ansiaba ver a mis ojos zafiro. Sabía que me estaban esperado, lo había escuchado, lo había sentido, hasta que el frió me envolvió y no lo volví a sentir o escuchar...__Pero en mi corazón aun sabía que me esperaba._

_ El sueño el cual me sometí duro más días de lo esperado. Sabía que no había pasado horas sino días. Recuerdo vagas conversaciones. Entre la inconsciencia y la conciencia no sabía cuál había sido verdaderas y cuáles no...__Lo que más temía es que no sabía que había sucedido exactamente conmigo._

_ Escuche un susurro al abrir finalmente mis ojos. Gire mi cabeza. La habitación era oscura y estaba fría…. Volví a escuchar el susurro mas cerca y con un poco de miedo susurre_

**_\- Hola_**_ – __No entendí que hacía en esta habitación me di cuenta que no era la que me habían designado. ¿Dónde estaría Darién ? no lo veía por ningún lado._

**_\- !Oh dios!_**_ – __exclamo una mujer al correr la cortina que me separaba de la cama adjunto. Me miro asombrada – __**llamare al médico**__ – salió corriendo. Pude fijarme, era una mujer refinada de larga cabellera negra…en eso escuche un sonido cercano. Me fije en la cama continua y vi un hombre en ella. Bastante mayor conectado a un aparato que controlaba sus latidos_

**_\- ¿Estas segura?_**_ – __se escuchó la voz de un hombre a lo lejos __acercándose_

**_\- Si doctor…yo estaba con mi abuelo y ella hablo_**_ – __contesto. Sus voces se empezaron a escuchar cada vez más cerca. Mi cuerpo pesaba demasiado como para incorporarme. Pero mis manos me respondían a medida que los minutos pasaban_

**_\- No habrá sido la radio….sabes que la bella durmiente no….- _**_pero se interrumpió al llegar al borde de mi cama. Me mira asombrado igual que la mujer a su lado. La misma que vi antes – __**imposible…**__.- agarro una tabla que había en la punta de mi cama y empezó a leerla –__** pero esto….**__\- su ceja se elevó como pensando que algo malo me sucedía. como sino debería haberme despertado_

**_\- ¿Cómo te llamas? _**_– __Gire mi cabeza para ver a la mujer que ahora estaba en la punta de mi cama – __**yo soy Rei…y este**__ – señalo al hombre que estaba acostado en la cama siguiente –__** es mi abuelo...**_

**_\- Rei déjame…-_**_menciono el hombre que la acompaño. Traía una bata. Supongo que era alguna clase de médico – __**hola**__ – me sonrió – __**Yo **__**soy el Dr. Malachite y atiendo al abuelo de esta jovencita. – **volvió a s__onreírme __**\- Como el medico a cargo tuyo bueno...**__\- miro lo que creo que es mi historia médico – __**pronto dejara de estarlo.- **__agrego -__** No está de guardia hoy. Te revisare**__ **yo** – asentí_

_ Saco una linterna y me hizo seguir la luz con mis ojos. Después toco mis manos y mis pies para ver mis nervios. A todo le respondí sin problema…A pesar de que mi cuerpo pesara. Según él era normal_

**_\- ¿Sabes tu nombre? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿O de dónde eres?_**_ – __me pregunta._

**_\- Si_**_ – __respondí por primera vez desde que él llego hable – __**mi nombre…..**__\- pero fui interrumpida por la llegada de una enfermera_

**_\- O doctor lo siento tanto, se me hizo tarde….yo…bueno debería haber llegado hace horas _**_– __se justifica. El Dr. se levanta y ve que trae una medicación en su mano. Su ceja se frunce al verla – __**por favor no se lo diga al Doctor Nozomu **__– él agarra la inyección_

**_\- ¿Qué es esto? – _**_le grita_

**_\- Bueno…..Debo aplicárselo todo los días….me dijo que nunca debo olvidarme, ni que debe pasar más de dos horas….pero..._**_\- no pudo terminar porque el doctor la partió en dos frente a ella_

**_\- De ahora en adelante está a mi cargo. El doctor será removido de su cargo. Me entendió – _**_la enfermera se vei muy asustada. Solo asintió y se fue con la cabeza agachada. Él respiro fuerte y paso una mano por su pelo. Luego se dio vuelta y me miro – __**lo siento... Como él estaba a cargo no se me ocurrió ver tu historial, siempre se quejaba de que me entrometía con sus pacientes...- **hace un pausa y agrega** \- sé porque no despertabas y porque él insistía en hacerse cargo tuyo**__ – eso me alerto. ¿Entonces no había pasado días? ¿Cuánto había pasado?_

**_\- ¿Qué día es hoy?_**_ – __pregunte_

**_\- Sábado 4 de enero_**_ – __mis ojos se abrieron. Dios era enero. Cuando me internaron era octubre. ¿Estuve inconsciente 4 meses? – __**Mira…**__ \- él se sentó en la punta de la cama – __**te diré la verdad. Entraste como N.N.….**__ – lo mire sin entender – __**me refiero persona sin nombre. Un desconocido...Nadie sabía de ti, ni porque seguías dormida. Como muchas veces pasa en accidentes, que ingresan sin documentación. Con el tiempo nosotros les ponemos algún apodo para identificarlos. El tuyo era bella durmiente**__ – trate de incorporarme pero mi cuerpo me pesaba –__** Rei ayúdala.**__\- Ella asintió y me senté con su ayuda. Mire al doctor que me estaba explicando en silencio – __**bueno lo que quiero decir que cuando llegaste hace meses el doctor Nozomu te recibió; y se hizo cargo de ti. Pero él es sospechoso de algunas cosas que sucedía en el hospital. Perdóname por no fijarme antes….- **__hizo una pausa y continuo - __**Pero te mantenían dormida supongo…**__\- parecía nervioso y paso su mano con su nuca – __**bueno él era sospechoso como te dije antes…Sospechábamos que a varios paciente le suministraba ciertos tipos de drogas para mantenerlos dormidos y así poder realizar sus ensayos**_

**_\- ¿ensayos?_**_ **¿o sea pruebas ? **– __pregunte desconcertada y asustada_

**_\- Si…bueno._**_ – __me mira – __**después de que una persona no es reconocida por ningún familiar y sigue en coma. El medico a cargo es el responsable legal. Pasando los cinco meses, el medico es quien decide por ti... - **respira profundamente** \- Me refiero desde hacer algún tipo de tratamiento. que sea hasta experimental o hasta que porque te mantuviéramos en este estado**__ – dios. El Dr. Malachite se debe haber dado cuenta de mi cara de horror porque agrego – __**tranquila contigo no llego a hacer nada. Solo te mantenía dormida. Pero el olvido de la enfermera y el historia, me alerto de que eras otras de sus pacientes**_

**_\- ¿Otra? – _**_él asiente_

**_\- Si hubo cuatro casos en este hospital recientemente encontrados_**_ – __me aclara – __**él prueba drogas que no están a la venta, sobre los pacientes en coma….Para saber si no producen efectos secundarios en las personas antes de que salgan al mercado para su posterior venta**_

**_\- O sea…..que somos sus conejillos de india_**_ – é__l cerro los ojos antes de asentir – __**digo realiza ensayos clínicos con nosotros entonces**__ – él vuelve a asentir_

**_\- Como te dije después de un tiempo sin que sepamos quienes son. El medico tiene el derecho. Debe exponer un caso pero el Dr. Nozomu…... Bueno él…_**_\- no podía terminar de decirme_

**_\- Por favor no lo deje_**_ – __le suplique. Ya no quería más. Estaba cansada, primero mi padre, ahora este loco. ¿Porque mi familia lo había permitido? ¿Porque Darién los dejo? Fue ahí que recordé que entre como un N.N. …. entonces ¿qué me paso? – __**¿cómo llegue aquí? ¿Dónde estoy?**__ – me sonrió_

**_\- Está en el hospital de Hirosaki _**_– __no no no estaba en el extremo de Japón, muy lejos de mi casa –__** no sé muy bien al parecer te tuvieron que trasladar desde Tokio. Por un problema administrativo al parecer **__– se encoge de hombros –__** pero tranquila averiguaré todo lo que pueda mientras te recuperas**__ – el sonido de la cama de al lado empezó a hacer más fuerte. Rei se acercó a su abuelo – __**discúlpame**_

_ El Dr. Malachite empezó atenderlo. Mientras yo solo observaba. Procesaba todo lo que me dijo. ¿Un error administrativo? ¿Que entre como un N.N.? Pero no entendía ¿Cómo, ni porque? Mi padre no hizo esto. El habría dejado en claro quién era y todos le tendrían miedo. Pero ¿Darién? ¿Que hizo Darién, que permitió que me alejaran de él?_

_._

_._

_ Los días comenzaron a pasar. Durante la primera semana Rei me visitaba cuando venía a ver a su abuelo. Era una chica muy simpática. Me hablo que ella vivía en Tokio en un templo, a mas de media hora de la ciudad._

_ Durante la segunda semana ya podía incorporarme. Me paraba y empecé a caminar, despacio pero al fin me paraba sola...Esa semana el abuelo de Rei murió. _

_ La vi llorar. La consolé. Aunque ya todos esperaban su final Rei lloraba desconsoladamente. El hombre había estado muy enfermo y lo único que le quedaba era su nieta. Por eso ella vino a estar con él en sus últimos días._

_ Pasaron los días pero ella no volvió. Al principio me enoje, luego simplemente lo asimile, que nunca más volvería a verla. Que una vez más me engañaban… Pero en la tercera semana apareció en la puerta de la habitación. Enojada. Más que eso...furiosa. _

_Lo primero que hizo antes de saludarme fue regañarme porque se había enterado por el doctor, que no hacia mis ejercicios. Los cuales eran necesarios para salir de aquí y recuperarme. _

_ Discutí con ella por a abandonarme. Fue entonces que me confeso que no lo hizo. Estuvo con el entierro de su abuelo más de lo que ella esperaba, y cuando llegaba a visitarme las enfermeras no la dejaban pasar, por haber pasado ya la hora de visita. Al final de ese día apareció una de ellas y le grite por impedirle ver a la única persona con quien me relacionaba... Rei, bueno solo se rió de mi_

_ Empecé a contarle mi historia, la cual se quedó asombrada. Conocía a mi padre solo de nombre. Bueno quien no conocía al respetable juez. Pero jamás pensó que el tal Tsukino era un ser tan despiadado. Solo a ella le dije mi nombre. A Malachite no. _

_No quise que nadie sepa de mí. Si mi padre tenía algo que ver en lo que me había pasado. No debía saber que había despertado._

_ La obligue a Rei a que me traiga noticias de mis amigos, familia y de Darién. Solo por este último estuvo emocionada. Me enoje y ella se burló._

_ Todo el mundo sabía del Conde Sheild... Muchas revistas hablaban de un gran amor perdido; sobre todo las del corazón hacían mas hincapié... Durante estos meses miles de mujeres lo quisieron consolar. Pero ahora hablaban de que estaba en los brazos de una mujer excepcional. Cuando vi que era mi hermana y estaba abrazada a él, arroje la revista a lo lejos y me enoje con Rei. Le grite y no le hable en todo el día. _

_Al siguiente cuando llego seguía en esa posición, fue entonces que recibí un cachetazo de ella. No solo eso me obligo a decirle porque estaba así y quién demonios era esa mujer. sino que me obligo a ver que ella solo traía esas noticias porque yo se las pedí._

_ Ese día odie a Darién. Tan fácil se olvidó de sus promesas. Tan fácil me cambio. Me cambio por ella. Por mi hermana. Ya no le resultaba tan repugnante…._

_ Mina fue otro tema. Por fin era la actriz de la próxima novela que se anunciaba con mucha expectativa. Estaba feliz. Siempre sonreía y a su lado Seiya. ¿Ellos también ya me olvidaron? ¿Nunca hablaban de mí o lo que signifique para ellos?_

_ La noticia que más me sorprendió fue la nota del año….el juicio Sheild versus Tsukino. Muchos se burlaban de Darién, diciendo tontería, otros que no tenía argumento. Nadie se preguntaba ¿porque un Conde hacia eso?. ¿Que lo motivaba para enfrentarlo?. Pero al seguir leyendo lo olvide para concentrarme en el pasado de él…y las miles de novias que tuvo. O aventuras. Todas modelos, actrices, bellezas. ¿Qué hacía conmigo entonces? _

_ Pero lo peor fue cuando encontré la nota que hablaban del amor de su vida; la de una tal Beryl… Jamás me la nombro. Era una mujer exuberante, con una melena larga como el color rubí y futura duquesa de algunas tierras escocesas._

_ La mujer ideal._

_ La nota continuaba diciendo que estuvo presa hacia tres años atrás y un tercero en discordia. Que arruino su futuro matrimonio con el Conde. Me pregunte ¿porque jamás mi caballero arrogante me hablo de ello?..._

_ Caballero arrogante ya hacía tiempo que no pensaba en él así…._

.

.

.

.

.

**\- Llegamos Selene** – anuncio Rei a mi lado, guiñándome un ojo, me trajo al presente – **bienvenida al templo Hikawa** – sonreí. Este sería mi nuevo hogar. Por lo menos por ahora

..

.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

.

Luego de acomodar varias cosas, decidí poner en marcha lo que quería hacer. Varios iban caer. Me alejaron de todo lo bueno. Me sacaron todo.

Mi padre me destruyo...Me mato.

Me alejo de Darién, mi única luz.

Ahora tomaría represaría por lo que me hizo...Quería verlo en el mismo lugar al que me envió…...en la oscuridad, a la soledad...al infierno!

**\- ¿Qué piensas hacer?** – me dijo Rei a mi espalda mientras me aplicaba el delineador sobre los ojos frente al espejo

**\- Justicia **–

**\- Eso no es justicia, es venganza** – me respondió. Me gire y la mire

**\- Si eso quiero. Ellos me sacaron todo. Me destruyeron en vida…..Ahora los quiero a todos ellos. Los quiero ver muertos...Pero primero me desquitare, les haré sentir su misma desdicha, la que por años me arrojaron** – la mujer que había sido, había desaparecido. Ahora reinaba en mí el odio, tenía sed…

**\- Serena te perderás, tu corazón se llenara de oscuridad **– volví a girarme para verme en el espejo. Coloque bien el prendedor de pelo

**\- Ellos no sabrán los que los ataco…ellos me enviaron al infierno** – lo sujete con fuerza. Me levante y la vi a Rei – **viví mucho tiempo entre las sombras, ahora este fantasma saldrá a buscar su resarcíon**

**\- ¿Con que empezaras?** – apoye mi mano en el marco de la puerta antes de salir. Y respire

**\- Con un recuerdo** – levante la vista y camine hacia afuera

No estaba segura…pero los días posteriores a mi despertar recordé frases, diálogos que ocurrieron mientras yo estaba dormida….aun podía recordar aquella voz…...esa voz que me separo de todos... -

**.**

.

.

.

.

**_\- Perdóname Serena, pero él necesita volver a vivir _**_– __fue en ese momento que sentí como me movía. Pero sin mover, entonces entendí que lo que se movía no era yo, sino la cama donde estaba – __**perdóname por favor. Cuando todo esté en orden y a salvo. Volveré a buscarte. Lo prometo. Pero necesito que vuelva a ser él. **_

_ A los minutos la cama dejo de moverse. Escuche unos sonidos como pequeños latidos. Luego otros pero más diferente como si fueran desde otros puntos de este lugar. Y luego pasos, caminaban apresuradamente_

**_\- Ella servirá_**_ – __la misma voz pero más lejos. Escuche el ruido lo que creo que son unas ruedas, a lo que pude reconocer como las que hay en estas camas. Luego una puerta cerrándose. Después solo silencio, interrumpido solo por el sonido a lo que creo que son latidos…._

_ La pesadez, el desconcierto reinaban en mí. Me atemorizaba. Todo estaba en silencio y tenía mucho frió. Quería moverme pero no podía. Trate de abrir mis ojos, pero ni ellos me hacía caso. _

_ Dios... ¿que me estaba pasando? ¿Porque no podía moverme? Tampoco sentía el olor a rosas de Darién… ¿dónde estaba él? Quería sentir sus labios. Quería responderle a cada una de sus caricias…_

_ En eso escuche lo que parecía movimientos, pero eran lejanos. Paso….mucho corriendo…y luego…..un grito desgarrador. _

_ Escuche mi nombre en la voz de mi amor. Lo supere, era la voz de Darién...Él me llamaba. Quería levantarme. Obligue a mis manos, a mis piernas a moverse, pero no lo hacían. Me desespere._

_ Darién grite pero internamente. Darién…sentí mis mejillas humedecerse…..Por favor que alguien le diga que estoy acá. Que estoy bien, que volveré. Por favor que lo cuiden….la pesadez se hizo enorme…la inconsciencia me reclamo…._

.

.

.

.

**\- Entonces te acompaño** – negué volviendo de mi recuerdo

**\- No. No quiero involucrarte en lo que voy hacer…si algo malo saliera **– me empujo y me miro directamente

**\- No te estoy pidiendo permiso, te estoy avisando lo que voy hacer **– me dijo – **aparte necesitaras información del conde ¿no?** – Asentí – **muy bien entonces yo sé cómo y dónde buscarla**

.

.

.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

.

.

.

.

**\- Bueno….¿Qué hacemos aquí?** – le pregunte a Rei a mi lado

**\- Espera y veras **– me contesto restandole importancia. La mire sin entender. Estábamos dentro de su auto. No era cómodo, pero no llamaba la atención por lo menos. Porque en el auto que subí hace unas horas cuando me dieron el alta, si que era llamativo... – **mira - **señala

Observe a lo lejos como un joven de espalda a nosotras, saludaba con entusiasmo a dos hombres que venían a su encuentro…...Cuando se hicieron notables no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos. Eran Darién y Andrew. Me gire y mire a Rei

**\- ¿Cómo? **– solo se encogió de hombro. Volví verlo y estaban entrando al club nocturno – **vamos - **la jale

**\- ¿Qué piensas hacer?** – pero no le conteste. Salí rápidamente quería ver con mis propios ojos lo que él quería hacer. Si realmente me olvido. ¿Cómo y porque venía a esta clase de lugar? Siempre se burlaba de Andrew por eso y ahora resulta que él si venia

Me escondí cuando llegue cerca de la puerta. Drew y el otro chico reían seguramente de algún chiste que dijo el primero. Pero Darién mantenía su mirada perdida, sonreía si. Pero yo lo conocía, no era su sonrisa verdadera, era...falsa. Como si le molestara estar realmente en este lugar. Cuando Andrew lo palmeo en la espalda, lo miro y asintió.

Estaba vestido increíble con ese traje gris y corbata violetas. Era mi adonis. Cerré los ojos y lo desee. Desee dejar lo que había planeado y tirarme en sus brazos, sentirme amada otra vez…..abriendo los ojos y verlo también recordé las fotos de él con Neherenia

**\- ¿Serena a dónde vas? **– me grito Rei cuando llego ella a la puerta del club. Me gire

**\- No soy Serena recuérdalo** – levanto sus manos

**\- Esta bien Selene…pero ¿qué hacemos aquí?** – la mire y curve la comisura de mis labios

**\- Entrar **– abrió sus ojos como plato por mi sugerencia. Al tiempo que iba a entrar un hombre de casi dos metros y brazos de varios kilómetros me detuvieron

**\- ¿A dónde van ustedes?- **me miro de arriba abajo y frunció el cejo.

**\- Como…venimos a ver… **– le dije poniéndome firme

**\- Las mujeres no entran si no están acompañada de algún hombre** – gire y vi a Rei. Debía ocurrirse algo

**\- Espera grandulón **– dijo una voz por detrás de él. Puso su mano en el hombre de casi dos metros

**\- Sr Jadeite** – lo miro sorprendida. Tanto Rei como yo lo escaneamos. Era increíble. Altura, pecho y cabello rubio pero corto…como si fuera apolo; pero mi adonis aún era mejor que este espécimen

**\- Tranquilo. Ellas son las nuevas** – él lo miro desconfiado pero asintió – **vengan por acá. **– nos señaló. Sin dejar que Rei opine, la agarre y lo seguimos donde nos llevara…al final de pasillo abrió una puerta y entramos. Cuando la cerro detrás de él, nos miró directamente –** bien me dirán ¿a que vienen o a quien viene a seguir?** – ambas nos miramos

**\- ¿Cómo? **– dijimos al unison

**\- Muchas esposas siguen a sus maridos hasta aquí, para encontrarlos in-fraganti…no no son las primeras** – nos aclaró. Luego volvió a escanearnos de arriba abajo a las dos – **pero ustedes no tienen apariencia de que vienen por sus maridos**

**\- No – **confirme

**\- ¿Entonces?** – se cruzó de brazos y nos observó en espera de una respuesta convincente

**\- Ella viene a ver si su novio aun la amaba **– anuncio Rei rápidamente sin que yo pueda callarla

**\- A ver si me aclaran – **llevo un dedo a su boca como pensando

**\- Bueno….**\- balbuce. Mire a mi amiga no sabía lo que iba a decir. Rei puso sus ojos en blanco antes de comenzar

**\- Verás acaban de entrar tres hombres de los cuales uno **– me señalo – **era el novio de ella. Y ha pasado tiempo que no se ven. Queremos saber si todavía él siente o no algo por mi amiga** – la mire confusa. Cuando Rei Hino saca ideas de su galera es de temer, tanto o igual que Mina

Él nos miró. Primero serio por varios minutos….hasta que sonrió

**\- De acuerdo pero con una condición** – nos señaló a ambas. Si pensaba que me iba a humillar estaba equivocado

**\- No me acostare contigo** – exclame furiosa – **ni Rei**

**\- Ah, gracias por incluirme amiga –** ella sonrió. Pero Jadeite empezó destornillarse de risa

**\- Calma, calma fieritas…no pretendo nada de eso...verán** – saca una foto – **si yo las ayudo. Quiero que me ayuden con él **– vimos la foto que nos entregó y me quede en schock. Era una foto de Seiya y Mina. Levante el rostro impactada – **lo conocí hace unos meses por casualidad. Estudia cerca de aquí, en una escuela de arte…algo de pintura** – asentí, sabía que se refería a la de Michiru **– llovía ese día y le preste mi paraguas. Me dijo que lo fuera a buscar a ese instituto. El pintaba un hermoso cuadro de una rubia el día que fui….**\- me miro sacudiendo la cabeza, negó **– bueno me dijo que era su amiga….había muerto hace unas semanas atrás. Hable con él varias veces más; pero siempre estaba con una rubia o una castaña, - **suspira** \- supongo que son sus amigas** – Baja su cabeza – **si me ayudarían a estar con él…**

**\- ¿Eres gay?** – pregunto de repente incrédula Rei. él asintió

Mire la foto y vi a mis dos mejores amigos. ¿En verdad me extrañarían? Pero las fotos. Las revistas decían que pasaban por sus mejores momentos

**\- Te ayudare con Seiya** – anuncie a lo que me miro extraño y luego Rei sonrió, entendiéndome. Asintió también

**\- Dios** – dio un paso para atrás como dándose cuenta de algo al fin – **eres ella** – me señala asombrado, bueno asustado mejor dicho –

**\- ¿Qué? – **ya me había imaginado que me reconocería tarde o temprano. Seiya pintaba muy bien y su retrato seguro era mi viva imagen

**\- !Eres la amiga muerta! – **baje mi cabeza unos minutos y luego la levante para verlo

**\- Muerta no está** – lo burlo Rei. Él entrecerró sus ojos. Me acerce y apoye una mano en su hombro

**\- Es una larga historia…y si. Te la contare.** **Pero en otro momento **– él asintió confuso lo sé –** entonces...¿me ayudarías con esto?**

**\- Claro...**\- se incorporó un poco después del susto – **guardare tu secreto….- **añade. Se quedó en silencio, pensativo y luego – **¿todo lo que digieron en el juicio del juez Tsukino es…?**

**\- Cierto **– le asegure

**\- Dios. Es un monstruo** – puso su mano en el pecho y cerró los ojos – **también el ataque a Seiya**

**\- Si….pero por suerte no le paso nada** – abrió los ojos rápidamente

**\- De que hablas. Estuvo internado por casi un mes después de la ****golpista** – abrí los ojos como plato esta vez yo

**\- ¿Qué?** – Rei puso su mano en mi hombro, y me miro diciéndome con su mirada que me tranquilice

**\- Lo leí y luego lo fui a visitar al hospital…aunque mucha gente se encontraba, aparte de los periodista.** – Relata – **cuando iba a testificar en el juicio, el día anterior lo agarraron y le pegaron hasta casi hasta dejarlo muerto…solo le digieron que no digiera nada, sino volverían a terminar el trabajo**\- él sonrió recordando lo valiente que era Seiya. Y Yo cerraba mis puños con tal fuerza hasta que mis nudillos se volvieron blancos – **a él no le importo. Hizo que juez fuera al hospital y dio testimonio allí. Es muy valiente mi Seiya **– finaliza agarrando la foto y viéndola con amor

**\- Ser…-** la mire y se corrigió mi amiga – **Selene**

**\- Lo matare….juro que lo matare. Pagará por todo. Por cada uno de ellos…por cada gota de sangre derramada, por cada lagrima echada. Lo pagara** – Jadeite me miro y luego sonrió

**\- Lo primero es recuperar a tu amor ¿no?** – Lo mire porque supo desviar el tema – **vengan** – nos señaló unas ropas bueno pedazos de tela – **visitasen como quieran y en una hora las presentare. Ubicare a estos tres justo en el frente del escenario. Mi consejo…** – puso su mano en mi hombro – **vuélvalo loco con un baile** – con eso se giró y antes de irse me guiño el ojo.

.

**\- ¿Estas segura**? – me dijo Rei levantando un traje de marinerita. Asentí. Y ella resoplo

.

.

.

.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

.

.

**\- La larga espera termino caballeros….después de recorrer cientos de galaxias…Por fin las tenemos con nosotros. Para el placer de todos ustedes….aquí están Sailor Moon y Sailor Mars** – anuncio Jadeite sobre el escenario. Las luces se apagaron y cerré los ojos antes de escuchar como comenzaba la música de "_Crazy_" de Britney Spears que anunciaban nuestra entrada

En una canción muy sexy y decía justamente como me hizo sentir Darién cuando lo conocí…..Justamente como decía el titulo "Loca"…...jamás me había sentido antes así. No hasta que lo vi. Tantas veces no supe cómo reaccionar con él; tenía miedo de que mis sentimientos no sean reciproco. Y de que desperdicie mis sentimientos con él. Sentía tantas cosas que a veces pensaba que estaba apunto de explotar

Cuando Jadeite me consulto por alguna canción pensé en algo sexy y que me significara algo...por supuesto que pensé en algunas de Justin Timberlake, pero esas era mas como darien que como yo sentía...entonces se me ocurrió crazy…

Abrí los ojos. La canción sonó y Rei camino por la pasarela meneándose sexualmente. Cuando llego a la punta se giró, me miro e hizo una seña para que vaya…

Respire.

Estaba loca.

Me puse el antifaz que cubriría mi rostro. Vi a la gente y visualice a Darién...solo a él.

Pero él no veía al escenario sino a su vaso. Los otros dos ya estaban enloquecidos con el vaivén de Rei...Me concentre y decidí bailarle. Solo para mi adonis.

Salí de atrás de las cortinas. Y caminando entre salto llegue al caño que había en medio de la pasarela. Me subí de un salto y eleve mis piernas en lo alto, colocándome verticalmente mirando hacia abajo….. La gente aulló, aplaudió.

Era loco porque a pesar de que me gustaba bailar jamás le dije a nadie que Mina me enseño estos movimientos. Muchos solo los utilice para enloquecer a Darien de deseo, cuando estábamos solo en su casa. Él solo me observaba hasta que no aguantaba más y me alzaba para terminar riéndonos en la habitación, desde de amarnos intensamente

Me deslice y gire. Rei fue a la punta y poniendo sus manos sobre su cuerpo las deslizo sensualmente. Cuando la letra llego a **_"Amarte significo mucho más que todo lo que he sentido antes"_**_…_… baje del escenario y gire sobre mi misma. Me acerque lentamente a su mesa moviéndome sin reparo, de manera atrevida, desinhibida. Fue ahí donde me vio por primera vez. Se quedó mirándome mientras me movía hacia él.

Cuando estuve a dos metros de distancia, vi que dejo su vaso en la mesa. La música dijo **_"dime, que estas tan dentro de mí que yo soy la única que podrás mirar"_**

**\- Vamos hermano** – grito Andrew a su lado

**\- Que afortunado** – dijo el hombre de la punta de su propia mesa. Cuando me senté sobre sus piernas poniéndome de espalda a él. Lleve mis manos hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos toque su cabello. Aún permanecía sedoso, tal cual como me gustaba

Su olor tan varonil seguí ahí. Su respiración se agito. Me di vuelta y me senté a ahorcajas sobre él. Mis brazos se colocaron en cada lado su cabeza sobre sus hombros. Y me moví al ritmo de la música con mi cuerpo tentándolo. Me detuve cuando escuche en un susurro

**\- Hueles a rosas** – Tan despacio que casi no lo escuche, entre los ruidos de los hombres cercanos y la música del lugar, casi no lo escuchaba. Pero si podía sentir

**\- Es mi perfume** – sonreí. Sus ojos se agrandaron. Entonces me tire hacia atrás. Quiero creer que pensó que me iba a caer porque sus manos fueron a mi cintura, sujetándome. Empecé a respirar agitadamente al sentir sus manos en mi.

Volví a mirarlo de frente….cuando me incorpora. Sus ojos se reflejaron en los míos

**\- Tus ojos son celeste **– una mano de él fue a la peluca que Jadeite nos obligó a poner. Según él era por seguridad. La mía morocha y la de Rei rubia. Un perfecto intercambio dijo – **pero no eres rubia** – agrego mi adonis. Pocos podrían saber a qué se refería. Pero yo si lo sabía.

Sonreí tristemente. Este aún era mi Darién.

Me levante y cuando decidí volver al escenario. Decidí hacer lo que no debía...Lo incorrecto.

Me volví a él y lo bese…...No me respondió

**\- Eso es Darién** – grito drew enloquecido

**\- Ven a darme un poco de cariño a mí** – grito algún un hombre lejos de la mesa de mi adonis.

Me separe. Parecía aturdido y confundido. Ojala hubiese respondido pero también me hubiese lastimado y decepcionado. Sonreí y me aleje de mi caballero arrogante

**\- Preciosa yo si te responderé como mereces** – escuche a otro hombre a lo lejos. No me importaba el único para mí era Darién. Siempre Darién

Subí al escenario y me puse atrás de Rei. Me arrodille por detrás y sonreí con malicia al público. Agarre con mis dientes el elástico de la minifalda que tenían nuestros trajes. Y como arrancarlo tire de ellos.

**\- No te atrevas** – susurro Rei bastante molesta. La mire y sonreí. Porque ya tenia algo en mente

En fin teníamos que dar un show y yo no me desvestiría. Aunque con estos trajes ya dejaban mucha piel por fuera para que nos vean

Me levante refregando mis manos por los costados de Rei y mi cuerpo por detrás…la gente, bueno los hombre gritaban enloquecidos. Y cuando lleve mis manos al pecho de Rei agarrando la blusa. Sé que ella sin verme, me miraba con odio. Se la rompí. Los hombre gritaron y las manos de Rei subieron al tiempo que la canción finalizo; y las luces se apagaron.

**\- Te matare** – grito Rei. Me reí mientras que ambas corríamos detrás del escenario ocultándonos antes del que el salón volviera a la normalidad.

.

.

.

:::::::::..:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

.

**\- Chicas déjenme decirles antes que nada, que estuvieron fantásticas!** – Jadeite nos felicitaba. Se le veía la emoción por el espectáculo – **la gente deliro**

**\- No será porque está loca casi me deja desnuda **– puntualizó Rei. Yo le sonreí, y él se rió

**\- Sí. Bueno un poco también de eso hubo** – se queda pensativo y luego agrego – **hay un hombre que quiere hablar con ustedes.** – Rei y yo nos miramos. – **es rubio…supongo que no es el tuyo. Porque me fije y déjame decirte que esta….**

**\- Ya entendí. No quiero ver a nadie** – él se encoje de hombro. No quería ningún baboso. Jadeite mira una tarjeta que traía entre sus manos

**\- De acuerdo le diré a Andrew que no quieren verlo **– entonces reaccione levantándome bruscamente y casi cayendo de bruces al piso

**\- Espera **– dije rápidamente

**\- Me lo imagine….- **sonríe maliciosamente - **quédense con la peluca y pónganse el antifaz** – nos señaló – **yo estaré afuera, cualquier cosa griten**

Con eso se fue. Estaba desconcertada pensé que Darién vendría por alguna explicación. Enojado o algo, pero Andrew…¿qué quería?

**\- Recuerden los que les dije. Cualquier cosa me llaman** – repitió Jadeite dejando pasar a Andrew al camarín. Me levante del asiento donde me encontraba y lo mire. Rei no se movió de su lugar. Parecía nervioso mi querido andrew – **no muerde **– agrego nuestro reciente amigo y guiñándome un ojo salio

**\- ¿Qué quieres?** – le pregunte sin demora. Respiro profundo antes de contestar

**\- Tu ayuda** – encarne una ceja – **bueno…digo… te vi cómo...digo como le bailaste a mi hermano**

**\- Creo que te equivocas yo no doy ese tipo de servicio** – me di la vuelta dispuesta a que se vaya. Si piensa que contratando a mujeres va a cambiar a mi Darién, esta equivocado.

**\- No espera... No me refiero a eso** – dice apresuradamente. Me volteé para verlo – **veras hace como unos seis meses mi hermano…El chico que besaste** – me aclara rascándose la nuca –** perdió al amor de su vida**

**\- ¿Y? –**

**\- Bueno es la primera vez que lo veo reaccionar con una mujer** – añade

**\- Entonces quieres que vaya y me acueste con él para que termine su duelo** – lo moleste. Sé que no venía a eso pero igual no me pude resistir a bromar con el mujeriego de Andrew. Él se rió

**\- No. Nada de eso** – paso su mano por su cabello. Igual que lo hace Darién – **veras él no se pudo despedir de ella….bueno no te voy a contar la historia. Es larga**

**\- ¿Entonces?- **lo apure

**\- Tú te le pareces…..y mucho** – me mira de arriba abajo – **él inclusive me lo dijo. Se desconcertó porque según mi hermano usas hasta su mismo perfume** – acaso Darién me habría reconocido. Pero si por cómo estaba el salón apenas vi a Andrew y ni siquiera pude notar al tercer hombre – **lo que quiero decir es que si tu hablaras con él. Digo….disculpa no sé cómo pediré**

**\- Solo ve al grano – **volví apurarlo

**\- Está bien **– bajo su cabeza – **lo que quiero pedirte es que hables con él. Te le pareces tanto que quizás si se despide de ti, como si fueras mi cuñada. Él podría seguir a adelante…..- **levanta su cabeza y ve mi cara de incredulidad – **no quiero decir que ella no esa importante. Será el amor de la vida de mi hermano, estoy seguro de eso. Pero por lo menos no estará más triste y podrá tener un bello recuerdo de ella. No quiero que se enferme por amor**

**\- Que romántico** – comento Rei por primera interviniendo en la charla

**\- ¿Solo hablar?** – me quede pensando. Si sería bueno. Darle una despedida. En fin cuando terminara yo estaría de verdad muerta o tras las rejas. Cerré los ojos y escuche a Rei

**\- No, no lo hará. Lo siento** – los abrí y vi resignación en los ojos de Andrew

**\- Gracias igual. Solo quise intentarlo** – no…no podía dejarlo pasar. Yo también lo extrañaba. Solo por esta vez me deje llevar

**\- Espera **– dije cuando Drew está a punto de irse. Rebusque entre mi bolso y saque la tarjeta del hotel que me alojaba. Anote la habitación – **toma. Estaré aquí hasta mañana a la mañana **– él me miro – **recuerda solo hablar** – sonrió agarrándola de mi mano

**\- Él aún no lo sabe. Pero creo que hablar de ella le hará bien** – se la guardo en el bolsillo – **gracias….**

**\- Moon** – le dije

**\- Gracias Moon** – él se fue. Pero a penas que cerró la puerta los gritos de Rei no se dejaron esperar

**\- ¡ESTAS LOCA!** – si ella era igual de testaruda que yo – **no era, que no querías saber nada de él. Que de él también te la cobrarías. Que se fue con tu hermana no más….**

**\- Si lo sé** – baje la cabeza y me gire para sentarme frente al espejo. Me saque el antifaz y la peluca – **pero hoy pude ver que mi caballero arrogante seguía ahí. Debajo de esa tristeza** – ella puso su mano en mi hombro

**\- La misma que la tuya** – agrego por mí – **si abandonas todo esto y le dices la verdad** – cerré los ojos y negué

**\- Solo por hoy…..Solo por hoy, me permitiré ser yo. Solo hoy **– Rei me abrazo por detrás. Ella no estaba de acuerdo con lo que quería hacer, pero lo justificaba. Su historia no fue muy diferente a la mía. Solo hasta que logro encontrar a su padre y a su abuelo. Su historia cambio. Cerré los ojos recordando todo lo que me contó hace tiempo atrás….

.

.

.

.

_ Rei fue criada por una madre sola. Ella la usaba y la maltrataba. Hasta incluso le pegaba. _

_ La repudiaba y todo el tiempo la acusaba de que no sirvió de nada. Había nacido para retener a su padre. Solo que su padre dijo que no quería a la madre, que para él había sido una aventura de verano. Pero se haría cargo de Rei, a ella si le iba a dar un hogar….._

_ Como todo historia normal, la madre gano la custodia. Se la llevo fuera del país de donde nació. Ella solo tenia unos 4 años cuando esto había sucedido. Al crecer día a día fue empeorando su situación. La mamá se emborrachaba y le pegaba….cuando la intento vender a unos hombres. Rei se escapó…..estuvo varios días sin comida y durmiendo bajo de un puente; hasta que una pareja de ancianos la rescato. A las semanas su madre apareció reclamando su derecho sobre ella…. Rei ya tenía 12 años. Pero temía a lo que la mujer le hiciera volver al infierno del cual se había escapó, hacia tan poco tiempo y que la vendiera como mercancía. _

_ La pareja de anciano se la enfrento. Le dio plata pero no conforme con eso, la mujer que le dio la vida a Rei forcejeo con la mujer mayor para llevarse a su hija. Ambas cayendo por unas escaleras muriendo casi en el acto. Rei se culpó por muchos años. Pero el anciano poco a poco la saco adelante._

_ Cuando cumplió 16 años. Tuvo el valor de volver a la casa donde nació en Corea. De donde su madre se la llevo, arrastrándola al país de enfrente, a Japón. Donde había conocido al anciano que rápidamente lo llamo abuelo. _

_Allí encontró varias cajas y entre ellas el nombre de su padre. Un distinguido político japonés. Volvió con su abuelo al Templo Hikawa, donde empezó a tener una relación con su padre. Él le confeso que la busco pero cuando encontró a su madre le dijo que ella había muerto._

_ Desde entonces vivió con su abuelo pero frecuenta a su padre. Solo los últimos años su abuelo se mudó a Hirosaki, ya que allí estaba la familia de sangre del este y donde también estaba enterrada su esposa…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**\- ¿Le dirás quién eres?**\- pregunto trayéndome del pasado. Negué con la cabeza abriendo los ojos – **pero no crees que sospechara…digo el hotel no es muy discreto** –

Me Rei y le sonreí girándome a mi amiga

**\- No, no lo es** – me encogí de hombro. Si ibas con Rei a un hotel. Solo podía alojarte en uno de cinco estrellas, no menos – **tendrás que pedirte otra habitación** – se soltó de mi

**\- Claro. Ahora soy desechable** – se giró y sé que se está haciéndose la ofendida. Igual me levante y la abrace

**\- Jamás. Jamás…eres irreemplazable…sino fuera por ti aun estaría en la cama inmóvil** – se giró y se separó de mi

**\- Si cierto **– me señalo apartándose totalmente de mi – **escúchame bien. Solo te pido una cosa. – **Asentí - **Por esta vez escucha tu corazón y déjate llevar** – la mire esperando – **y la otra que yo seré la madrina de tu hija** – me reí y volví a asentí. Solo para volverla a abrazar

No sé cómo terminaría esto. Ni cuando. Ni como. Lo único que si sabía. Era que acabaría con la existencia de mi padre. Aunque Rei aun anhelaba que terminara bajo los brazos de mi adonis personal. Aunque no sería una mala idea, pero no sé si el me aceptaría después de mancharme las manos con sangre….porque justamente eso pretendía

.

.

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::..

.

.

.

Estaba en la habitación del hotel a la espera. No sabe si de verdad vendría. Por un lado lo deseaba, pero por otro temía que me dejara llevar por mis sentimiento y le digiera todo….entonces él ¿se lo contaría a Neherenia? Tenía que saber si realmente estaba con ella o no

Sentí unos pasos y luego la puerta se abrió lentamente. Estaba nerviosa. Mire a la luna por la ventana, que estaba ya en lo más alto del cielo... Me mantuve de espalda a la persona que había ingresado. Solo nos separaba unos cuantos pasos. Entonces lo sentí, sabía que era él. También sentía sus nervios. No se movió de la puerta, solo esperaba…..el silencio reino hasta que él lo interrumpió

**\- No sé qué hago aquí** – eleve mi mano y me coloque el antifaz. La habitación estaba oscura. Lo decidí así. Para que no me viera con facilidad, porque aun ni siquiera yo me fiaba que podría hacer.

**\- Me digieron que querías hablar** – conteste

**\- Yo…**\- se interrumpió – **solo quiero saber porque te pareces a ella.** – respire profundo y me gire hacia él

**\- Hablemos** – lo invite a entrar. Hizo Adén de prender la luz – **no…deja la luz apagada. Si quieres siéntate en la sillón**.- solo la luz de la luna iluminaba el lugar. Solo ella seria testigo de lo que pasaría. Respire profundo fui al bar, necesitaba algo fuerte. Nunca fui buena para tomar, pero lo necesitaba. Pero cuando lo iba a hacer me arrepentí y me serví un zumo. Total él no me vería – **¿quiere tomar algo?** – él se acercó y se sentó en el sillón

**\- Whisky **– dijo. Lo mire un instante y asentí. Darién no tomaba. No desde el accidente en Escocia cuando era adolescente. Respire y le serví. Me acerqué y se lo extendí. Tomo un trago mientras me acomodaba en el sillón de enfrente –** eres rubia** – corto el silencio que había entre nosotros al decirlo

**\- Molesta** – Conteste sarcásticamente ya que me parecía lo mejor. Él negó

**\- Así te pareces más a ella** – volvió a tomar otro sorbo. No comprendo porque tomaba. Darién no lo hacía.

**\- ¿Tomas mucho? **– pregunte mientras llevaba mi zumo a mi boca. Él pareció desconcertado a mi pregunta y me miro

**\- Ahora no tanto** – miro su vaso – **trato de medirlo**

**\- ¿Porque?** – me miro otra vez –** ¿porque tomas?**

**\- Para olvidar….es lo único que puedo hacer** – fue ahí donde entendí a Andrew, Darién sufría y mucho. Lo estaba haciendo sufrir…..Mi muerte. El juicio perdido. Todo. Cerré los ojos y me levante. Agarre lo que pensé que podría servir – **¿qué haces?**

Parecía desconfiado, confundido cuando le tape los ojos con un pañuelo gris que Rei me había dejado. No lo entendí en ese momento. Pero recuerdo sus palabras _"así él podrá tenerte sin que sus sentido lo engañen"_. Sonreí ella siempre era previsora y últimamente siempre tenía razón

**\- Listo** – llevo sus manos para intentar sacárselo – **espera - **se detuvo un instante y bajo sus manos. Me acerce y me senté a su lado tomando sus manos entre las mías – **ahora podrás sentir que soy ella…. ¿qué le dirías si estuviera ahora contigo?** – respiro profundo

**\- ¿Porque?... ¿Porque me dejo solo?** – Empiezo a decir – **podríamos haber luchado juntos…podríamos tener una familia. Ella me lo prometió…quería darle el mundo. Quería amarla. Aun la amo. ¿Serena porque te fuiste?** – lleve mi mano a mi boca impidiendo que un gemido de dolor se escapara de mis labios. Mis ojos ya lagrimeaban de tanto dolor de él y del mio

**\- Darién **– susurre

**\- Serena…teníamos tanto por hacer. Porque te deje hacerlo, ¿porque?** – pregunta. Me senté sobre sus piernas sin medir nada, quería que me sintiera

**\- Porque yo lo debía hacer** – conteste. Él elevo su rostro – **si ella hubiese muerto. Yo no podría seguir sabiendo que estuvo en mi la posibilidad de salvarla…por más que sea un ogro y un ser despreciable.**

**\- Serena…**\- su voz fue entrecortada y vi como sus mejillas se empezaron a humedecer. Comprendí que estaba llorando

**\- Sé que no se lo merecía…pero acaso si tuvieras la posibilidad de que un ladrón, asesino lo pudieras salvar. ¿No lo harías?** – Sé que cerraba los ojos con fuerzas y negó con su cabeza – **no le darías la oportunidad de cambiar**

**\- Pero le diste muchas y todas las desperdicio. No se merecía tu sacrificio** – lo abrace tratando de fundirme con él

**\- Yo no me merezco a ti…eres un ser de mucha luz. Aun lo sigues siendo** – elevo sus manos a mi cintura y me abrazo

**\- No…te merecías muchas cosas. Te amo….siempre lo ****haré** – me separe de él un poco y le limpie las mejillas

**\- Yo también te amo y siempre lo haré...…pero debes seguir aunque sea con mi hermana. Si ella es buena contigo y con Zafiro. Yo….** – me interrumpió

**\- La detesto….Jamás…no con Neherenia. Ella...ella…no sé cómo sacármela de encima.** – sonreí porque ahora sabia firmemente que no está con ella. Y aún me ama – **no sé si creerle que cambio. Pero nunca** – puso sus manos entre mi cara – **nunca podrá reemplazarte. Hoy como siempre estará en mí corazón**

No lo soporte más y lo bese como nunca antes lo había hecho. Quería pasarle mi amor, mi corazón con este beso. Me acomode entre sus piernas y me senté ahorcajas sobre él. Una pierna a cada lado. Estaba más cómoda y podía sentirlo. Lo devore con mi boca como quise siempre. Introduje mi lengua en su boca cuando me empezó a responder de la misma forma. Lo explore todo lo que pude

Él no se sacó la venda en ningún momento. Sus manos bajaron y se adentraron mi blusa. Las deslizo por debajo de ella, sobre mi espalda. Por mi piel. Me estremecí en cada movimiento

Solo por esta vez me permití volver a ser yo. A ser Serena. Solo por esta noche. Por esta vez necesitaba a Darién

Lleve mis manos a su camina y poco a poco fui desabrochando sus botones. Mientras lo besaba. A su vez que desabroche un botón, bese la parte de su torso desnudo.

Darién me permitía hacerlo...me permitía todo.

Le gustaba, podía sentirlo. Cuando por fin termine con mi tarea la deslice por sus hombros. Verlo con el pecho descubierto era la gloria. Me mordí el labio extasiándome solo con la vista que me brindo. Lleve mis manos y las deslice por su pechos. Me incline para besarlo una vez más allí. Primero en el corazón como siempre lo hice y luego en el resto de su cuerpo.

El me dejaba, no se quejaba y cuando escuche un gemido. Me incorpore... Lo vi. Vi como yo deseaba y como él me deseaba a mí...A su Serena.

Su cuerpo decía mucho más que sus ojos. Eleve mis manos para sacarle la venda y que me viera. Al tiempo que las manos de él recorrieron mi espalda tentándome. Acercándome. Las baje. Cerré los ojos disfrutando de sus caricias. Agarre una de ellas y la coloque sobre mi pecho. Lo necesitaba. Cuando respondió a mi iniciativa y los empezó a tocar como yo lo necesitaba. La que gimió fui yo.

**\- Serena **– dijo entre jadeado. entonces me arrepentí que aun me viera. Él quería a Serena y solo por esta noche yo lo seria

Cuando no aguante más y lleve mis manos a su pantalón desabrochándolo. Coloque mis mano dentro de su bóxer y lo sentí. Tal como recordaba, listo para mí. Estaba tan preparada como él para recibirlo. Lo quería dentro, muy dentro mio.

**\- Darién.**\- me eleve un poco cuando lo libere de su encierro, me saque las bragas; y al sentarme sobre él me hundí profundamente, uniéndonos. – **dios…como te extrañaba –** dije en voz alta, al sentirlo en mi interior. Me llenaba. Me complementaba. Empecé a mover igual que él se introducía más en mí, con sus movimientos. La habitación estaba llenaba de mis jadeos y de sus gemidos

Sus manos fueron a mi cintura poniendo el ritmo. Me penetro con delicadeza pero sin dejar de tener esa parte salvaje que tanto me enloquecía

**\- Oh dios…. Serena** – lo sentí empezar a palpitar mucho mas no aguantaría. Lo sé. Yo tampoco aguantaría más, me estaba tensando como un remolino sentía como estaba subiendo. Lo bese al tiempo que baje y subí de él

**\- Dar…Darién** – me embistió fuerte y me deje ir. A los segundo me acompaño llenándome por completo de él en mi interior. Caí agotada entre sus brazos. Me apoye en su pecho. Mientras que respiraba tan agitadamente o más que yo. Escuche su corazón latir. Era tan fuerte como el mio. Ambos somos dos pequeños colibrí.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, cuando sus manos fueron a mi cabeza obligándome a verlo.

**\- Te amo…**\- me dijo. Lo bese y mientras lo hacía mis mejillas se inundaban de lágrimas – **no llores princesa. Siempre te amaré**

**\- Lo sé** – lo abrace fuertemente

**\- No quiero despertar….entre mi mundo y el tuyo quiero quedarme** – me anuncio y lo volví a ver. Su venda aún seguía sobre sus ojos.

**\- Darién…-** me interrumpió

**\- Déjame amarte aunque sea una vez más **– asentí. Sé que sintió el movimiento de mi cabeza, siempre por alguna extraña razón sabía lo que hacía o decía. Se levantó conmigo y puse mis piernas en su cintura. Aferrándome.

No sé cómo, pero supo dónde estaba la habitación. Al llegar me sentó en la cama. Se sacó el pantalón al tiempo que yo me desvestía. Cuando termine lo abrace. Me levante y lo bese. Lo arrastre conmigo a la cama donde ambos tumbados nos amamos lentamente como hace más de seis meses queríamos hacerlo. Durante todo momento él me hizo recordar lo que es sentirse ser amada….

.

.

.

.

.

Las horas pasaron y nos quedamos dormidos. Él se acostó conmigo abrazándome por detrás pero sin quitarse el lazo, el pañuelo. Yo a diferencia hacia horas que me quite el antifaz. Sentí su respiración apaciguarse y cuando pensé que se había quedado dormido. Sentí que me abrazaba fuerte y luego me coloco un beso en la nuca.

La cama se movió dejándome sola. No me quise girarme, tenía miedo. Lo sentí moverse. Supuse que se estaba cambiando. Luego unos pasos. Y a unos metros de mí

**\- Adiós Serena** – lo escuche despedirse. Lleve mis manos a mi rostro y empecé a llorar mientras escuchaba como el amor de mi vida se iba por la puerta de la habitación del hotel

Entonces….pensé ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? Me gire y vi la puerta por donde se fue. Lo amaba y el aún me amaba. Que importaba mi padre. Mi hermana y el resto. Podría pedirle que desaparezca conmigo y Zafiro…..no sé si podría olvidar lo que mi hicieron, pero debía intentarlo. Salte de la cama y me puse lo primero que encontré. Una remera larga y un pantalón. Me calce unas sandalias y Salí corriendo. Justo el asesor se cerró y vi como bajaba. Sabía que él estaba ahí. No podía aguardar a que volviera a subir. Estaba en el piso 14. Me tire escalera abajo y baje a toda prisa. Debía alcanzarlo como sea. Cuando llegue a planta baja estaba sin aire. Salí por la puerta directo al hombre de recepción

**\- ¿Por dónde?** – le exigí. El me miro sin entender. Sabía que debía parecer una loca, mi pelo, mi ropa. No era común en un hotel de esta categoría – **el hombre**

**\- ¿Cuál? –**

**\- Uno alto, pelinegro. Con ojos como el mar…**\- le describí él asintió

**\- Estaba esperando un taxi** – me señalo a la puerta. Me gire y Salí corriendo

El conserje me vio a apresurada y abrió la puerta. Pero igual me caí de bruces al piso en medio de la vereda. Solo para ver como el taxi que se llevaba al amor de mi vida se perdía en el horizonte

**\- Darién** – grite….lleve mis manos a mi rostro y llore desconsoladamente. Lo había perdido. No lo logre. Porque tarde tanto en decirle que estaba viva. Que algo o alguien me separo, pero que ahora podría volver a estar con él. Mi corazón se partió en más pedazos de lo que podía soportar. Mi única luz se esfumo entre mis manos.

Sentí unos brazos, me rodearon y me abrazaron

Pero no era el mismo calor que esperaba

**\- Serena** – me dijo Rei a mi costado. Me lance en su pecho y llore como nunca lo había hecho

**\- No puede…no pude decirle…-** ahí en medio de la calle de un hotel de 5 estrella. Con el poco glamour y dignidad que tenia. Mi mejor amiga me consolada. Poco a poco me levanto y me llevo dentro del hotel el cual solo con la luna de testigo despidió a sus dos amantes

.

.

.

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

.

.

** Darién:**

.

Apoye la cabeza en el asiento del taxi. Aun no entendía que había pasado en aquella habitación de lujo. Solo que al no ver, pude sentirla. A ella. Su aroma. Su perfume. Su voz. Su piel. Todo lo que decía. Era ella.

Por eso me deje llevar. No una, sino dos veces. La necesitaba. Demasiado. Mi serena por un momento estaba con ella en ese lugar**.**

Mientras me cambiaba pensé girar y ver a aquella mujer. Ver lo idéntica que eran. Pero tenía miedo de no encontrarme con su rostro y darme cuenta de que era otra persona. No con su mirada, ni su bella sonrisa

Debía asumir que me había acostado con una total desconocida. Pero que al sentirla juraría que era Serena. Quería creer que era Serena; que bajo unas horas y estuvo conmigo. Eso es lo que creo que paso y con eso voy a quedarme

**\- Son cincuenta y cuatro dólares señor** – dijo el taxista cuando llegue a casa. Asentí y pagándole baje del auto

El sol se asomaba por el horizonte. Y era la primera vez en meses que sentía algo de paz.

Al entrar al departamento me serví una copa whisky, pero cuando la iba a tomarla. Ya no tuve más ganas. La mire y la deje

**\- ¿Qué me hiciste?** – Pregunte en voz alta. Sonreí. Cerré los ojos – **Serena** – sonreí por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Deje el vaso y me fui a dormir. Lo necesitaba, estaba agotado. Si tuviera suerte Serena volvería muy muy pronto, aunque sea en otros de mis sueños.

.

.

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

.

.

.

** Serena:**

.

**\- Que si Rei…Que estoy bien…eres pesadita** – dije por teléfono a mi amiga.

No sabía que hacia exactamente acá. Pero casi mis pies me llevaron a la esquina del departamento de Darién. No más que Rei salió a ver a su padre y comentarle lo que necesitábamos. Me fui. Mis pasos me llevaron a este lugar.

Apoye el café en el capo del auto de Rei y mire. Pronto vendría el micro de Zafiro, que lo traía del colegio después del mediodía. Y como llamándolo…. Este apareció. Bajo muy contento. Creo que hasta creció un par de centímetro. Se despido de sus amigos y entro al edificio.

Suspire, cerré los ojos y espere.

Sabía qué hacía por lo menos dos horas que Neherenia había subido y aun no bajaba. Según él infórmate de Rei, ella así eso todos los días. Respire pausadamente y decidí irme. Cuando estaba abriendo la puerta del auto escuche un grito… levante la vista y vi que quien lo hacía era zafiro

**\- NO** – volvió a gritar él saliendo del edificio. Iba muy enojado con las manos en jarras. Por detrás Darién y Neherenia lo seguían. Mi hermana aferrada al brazo de mi adonis – **no quiero ir, si ella va**

**\- Zaf…**\- susurre para mi. Ellos al parecer trataban de calmarlo. Veo que van acercándose más. Pero al estar de la vereda de enfrente dudo que me vean. Igual previendo me acomodó mi peluca pelirroja. Y me puse mis gafas.

**\- Vamos Taz…** \- ¿Taz? Taz lo llamaba Neherenia….los mire mientras los escuchaba

**\- Que soy Z-A-F-I-R-O….**\- le grito a ella mi peque – **a ver si te lo aprendes**

**\- Basta Zafiro. No te ha hecho nada **– lo regaño su tío. Él se dio vuelta y comienzo a caminar enojado. Darién al contrario se paró y se giro mirando a Neherenia

**\- Lo siento** – escucho decirle a ella que solo se encoje de hombros- **empieza una etapa difícil. Te pido….**

Pero lo no escuche más….porque lo que si escuche fue es el rechinado de unas ruedas, que iban a toda velocidad. Por experiencia sabía que ese auto tenía problemas con el frenado….hay sonidos que no se olvidan. Cuando vi a lo lejos que venía a toda prisa y tocando bocina. Fue cuando note porque tocaba desesperadamente...Me gire y vi a Zafiro cruzar la calle sin prestar atención.

Como si tuvieran vida propia, mi cuerpo reacción y corrí hasta Zafiro gritándole. En la corrida se me cayeron el café y las gafas.

**\- ZAFIRO** – escuche el grito desgarrador de Darién. Al tiempo que lo alce y salte con mi peque, justo antes de que el auto lo embistiera. Rodamos por el piso, solo para terminar un poco golpeados sobre el borde de la calzada. Me incorpore un poco para verlo de enfrente

**\- ¿Estás bien?** – él me miro y sus ojos se abrieron como plato cristalizándose. Asintió rápidamente.

**\- Volviste** – me tiro sobre mí abrazándome tan fuerte que casi me ahoga. Sonreí tiernamente mientras que respondía a su abrazo – **Lo sabía…**

**\- Zaf** – dije cerrando los ojos y fundiéndome con mi peque. Me senté y él se sentó conmigo

**\- Dios mio ¿Zafiro está bien?** – dijo Darién al llegar a nuestro lado. Se concentró en su sobrino. Lo hizo levantarse y lo abrazo – **dios si te hubiese perdido a ti también yo…**\- Zaf lo detuvo

**\- Pero estoy bien tío** – levantándome Darién me miro

**\- Gracias** – sonreí tímidamente

**\- Mi mamá tenía razón** – Ambos miramos a Zafiro sorprendidos. Al tiempo que llego Neherenia

**\- Cariño que bueno que no te paso nada** – se inclinó y cuando lo iba a tocar. Zaf se aparto

**\- No me llames así** – Darién lo miro enojado

**\- Tranquilo** – le dije poniendo una mano en su brazo. Él se giró y me miro con su cara dulce – **ella se preocupa **– agrego pero Zaf negó

**\- Lo único que quiere es a mi tío** – me aclara

**\- Taz** – le dijo mi hermana haciéndose la indignada por difamarla

**\- Que soy Zaf….**\- le grito – **no te quiero. Quiero que te vaya y ahora que volvió mi….** – lo interrumpí negando con la cabeza. Sabía lo que a punto estaba por de decir, es un peque muy inteligente y supo quién era yo instantáneamente. Resoplo – **vete** – se giró y me abrazo –

**\- Gracias por todo** – me dijo Darién haciendo que lo mire. Neherenia estaba como entre enojada e indignada solo con mirarme – **veo que se conocen** – mire a zafiro al separarme un poco y asentí

**\- Selene…Selene Hino a sus servicios **\- me presente. Sus ojos iban de los míos a mi pecho…mejor dicho a lo que colgaba sobre mi pecho. Y eso lo desconcertó.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Hola veo que nadie quería creer que serena estaba muerta jajja...los hice sufrir un poquito ja. bueno como habrán visto alguien hizo un intercambio...¿quien piensa que fue? sera kenji?...si lo que que los bueno no le están saliendo nada pero todo tiene su razones...Rei parece el pepe grillo de serena. como les dije ella sera un papel fundamente a partir de ahora. gracias a ella y malachite se rehabilito...aun no se que haremos con malachite? volverá?

pobre Rei sufrió bastante (creo que me ocurrió su historia basándome en una pequeña ninja rosada jaja...bueno solo un poco pero fue accidental) pero a diferencia de sere ella encontró a su abuelo y a su padre. jadeite al parecer tiene intenciones con seiya ja...que tal el bailecito(se entendió je) y en ese momento ponen crazy no se les saca mas de la cabeza la letra...jaja

como verán volvemos al interlocutor con serena, pero sera importante poner cierto cosas que pasan con darien no muchas pero algunas. Bueno mina y los demás harán acto de aparición un poco mas adelante.

Nos encontramos ahora con una serena llena de odio, busca venganza y quiere hacerla a mano propia que ya no le importa las consecuencia. que creen que darien volverá a ponerla en su camino?

Aclarando consultas:

\- antes que nada y esta bien dirigida para ti...No me mates Rosse vista que no la mate!(jajaj entre su orden y la amenaza ya me había arrepentido ejej...no mentira sabia como iba a seguir)...nadie cree en el arrepentimiento de Neherenia bueno aun pretende a darien y zafiro esta mas decido que nunca a demostrarlo pero por lo menos vimos que darien la detesta y no sabe como sacársela de encima...es como lo que dicen le das una mano y te toman el brazo no?...y la demandan si salio ileso...por ahora. no creen?se cree imponente e intocable...recuerden como dijeron todo llega la ley del karma... pobre ikuko la tiene en tercera posición después de kenji y neherenia. bueno ya hablaremos de ella mas adelante, aun falta. y ya saben quien es selene!...bueno en fin nadie o no me creyó o no quiso creerme en la muerte de serena...saben tenían razón!je

.

Aclarando algunas palabras:

-destornillarse : yo creo que lo usan las mayoría, pero seria como matarse de la risa

\- Caño - si lo se saben que es pero en este caso me refiero al baile del tubo/caño que hay en algunos lugares de club...algunos en conocido por su uso en el pole dance

\- bruces al piso: digamos caerse bruscamente de rodillas al piso

-Aden: es como tener la intención de hacer algo...

-extasiandome: sentir un placer tan grande que uno queda fuera de si

\- conserje: es la persona que esta dentro del hotel para resolver problemas. hacen desde abrirte una puerta hasta conseguirte boletos de show(no se si en todos los lados lo llaman asi)

borde de la calzada: es otra forma de llamar al cordón de la vereda.

rechinado: es un sonido desagradable entre dos cuerpos(en este caso el piso y las ruedas de una auto)

.

Bueno creo que son todas...dudas consulta la que quieran, espero que le haya gustado el reencuentro...no creo que mucho mas lemon escriba porque la idea central el otra pero como que me escapo esta y cobro vida.(sera para explicar algo mas adelante)...hay una niña por ahí que me presento el curriculum pero aun no llega a este capitulo así que no se si aceptare su participación aun jaja...perdón por tantas lagrimas pero eran necesario para explicar lo que también sienten los demás. espero que este no los hará lagrimear tanto (risa malvada). También como les dije no sera muy largo así que están quedando poco capítulos no se bien si lo cierro en 15 o 16. depende de como se procesen los restante. Se viene la ultima recta y tengo algunas parejitas mas que forma...andrew y lita o andrew y mina...haruka con michiru o con mina(alguien por alla atras me lo sugirio)..veremos.y michiru la hacemos juntarse o la dejamos sola?...ah no se olviden de Amy!...espero no demorar mucho el otro porque aun me falta algun parcial que dar. espero sus comentarios, tomatazo e ideas, lo que quieran serán recibido...


	11. Capitulo 11

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

******************** Capítulo 11 *******************

**"****..Me perdí buscando ese lugar,...todo por tratar de demostrar. Olvide que sin tu amor no valgo nada y tome una vuelta equivocada...me quede sin movimiento**

**Sin saber por dónde regresar...llena de remordimiento. Dejándote detrás, fingir ser alguien más. **

**Pero sola yo no puedo...no sé cómo lograr. Mi alma reparar...****Y llorar, y llorar...y llorar. No sirve de nada ahora que te perdí. Te quiero recuperar...**

**ven sálvame…. despiértame,…****rescátame…...del sufrimiento..."**

.

.

Levemente su mano ascendió en dirección al dije que colgaba de mi collar. Cuando estuvo a solo unos centímetro de tomarlo en su mano

**\- Me voy con ella **– su mano cayo y ambos miramos al anuncio de Zafiro que aún permanecía a mi lado. Abrí mis ojos y lo mire

**\- ¿De qué hablas?** – le pregunto Darién

**\- Si tú te quedas con esa bruja, yo me voy con Selene** – él me miro sin entender. Solo encogí mis hombros. Que más podría hacer. Darién se rasca la nuca haciendo un poco de tiempo. Cerré mis ojos y respire antes de hablar

**\- Zaf yo creo…. **– Zaf levanto su mano y me interrumpió

**\- Yo nada. Me voy contigo **\- declaro rotundamente. A diferencia de los demás lo miraba totalmente incrédula…. Conocía esa mirada de obstinación. Una vez que tenía una idea en la cabeza era imposible sacársela

**\- Zaf no sabes lo que ella debe hacer. Quizás no puede y….**\- se interrumpió cuando saque un papel y anote unos números. Lo mire y se la extendí

**\- Tranquilo** – le dije. Zafiro ya me sonreía porque sabía que lo había conseguido – **toma este es mi número. Tengo que ir más tarde al instituto Neptuno ¿lo conoces?** – asintió como no lo iba a conocer si era el de Michiru. Me reí de mis misma por preguntárselos.- **llámame** – me miro entonces señale el teléfono y saque el mio – **así te aseguras que te di el correcto **

**\- Ah si** – saco el suyo y marco

**\- Lo ves** – le mostré cuando empezó a sonar.

**\- Bueno…yo...**\- hizo una pausa – **¿segura? En realidad íbamos almorzar…**

**\- Pero yo no quiero ir con ella** – señalo a Neherenia todo enojado mi peque. Ella se dio vuelta pero antes lo miro con odio…maldita lo sabía; le estaba haciendo la vida imposible no solo a Darién sino a mi peque también. – **Aparte **– me miro Zaf y me abrazo – **ya no me quiero separar de ti **– me agache

**\- No lo haré. Tranquilo ¿sí?** – Él asintió –** bueno ¿puedo?** – me mire a Darién y asintió

**\- De acuerdo. Por la tarde voy al instituto** – me gire tomando la mano de Zaf y nos dirigimos al auto. Fue en ese momento que escuche – ¿**Hotel Elyson?** – auch le di la tarjeta del hotel que estuve anoche. Mire a zafiro

**\- Corre** – él se rio y corrimos hasta entrar al auto

**\- Te equivocaste ¿no?** – si mi peque es inteligentísimo –

**\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?** – lo mire incrédula ante la verdad que me decía mi niño

**\- La cara del tío era un poema. ¿A que sabe que en ese hotel te alojas?- **me dijo finalizando la verdad

**\- Ya no…me fui esta mañana.** – Agarre mis gafas que recogí del piso antes de subir al auto – **pero….**

**\- ¿Porque te cambiaste? **– lo mire y sonreí.

**\- El pelo….es peluca** – le aclaro, para que no se asuste por mi apariencia. Ël niega

**\- Los ojos** – ah eso….idea de último momento pensé. Encogí los hombros mientras arrancaba el vehículo – **me gustan más el celeste**

**\- Pero ese no están mal ¿no?**\- lo mire parpadeando rápidamente – **son como dos preciosas amatista** – señale a los lentes de contacto de color violáceos que tenia puestos

**\- Así te pareces más a mi mamá** – lo volvía a mirar al detenerme en un semáforo

**\- Zaf ¿la fuiste a visitarla?** – el negó

**\- Aun duele…duele mucho. Prefiero hablar con ellos en mis sueños **– le di un beso en la frente y le sonreí.

.

.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

.

.

**\- ¿Uy quien es esta preciosidad? **– anuncio Rei no más llegar al templo. Lo abrazo y lo beso fuerte. Zafiro le respondí con la misma intensidad….casi casi como si ya se hubiesen conocido antes. Levante la ceja dudando. –** Deja de verme así **– me dijo y me arrojo una almohada

**\- Oye** – le grite esquivándola

**\- ¿Qué?** – se encogió de hombro. Mientras Zaf se reí a carcajadas.

**\- Ven peque…**.- lo abrace – **ella es Rei Hino** – él me miro curioso – **si tome su apellido…**

**\- Claro siempre una Hino es importante…claro, claro** – me molesto. Y le tire otro almohadazo pero lo esquivo – **no me diste** – se burlo

**\- Es una gran amiga, sabes me ayudó mucho en este tiempo** – Zaf asintió –

**\- Entonces porque no viniste antes. El tío hasta desapareció…-** bajo su cabeza – **por momentos pensé que también lo había perdido a él y yo…-** unas lágrimas se le escaparon de sus ojos. Levante su rostro y se las limpie

**\- Escúchame Zaf…no me iré. Nunca más. Estaré contigo si** – le prometí. Él asintió

**\- ¿Seremos una familia otra vez?**\- me dijo al momento que me abrazo y mire a Rei. Ella solo me sonreía melancólicamente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Zaf se terminó durmiendo entre mis brazos después de llorar. Todo lo que pudo.

Creo que verme activo cierto sentimientos que había guardado en su interior. No lo quise ver en un principio; porque estaba muy emocionada de que él me reconociera.

Pero mi peque sufrió y mucho.

Con mi partida. No estuve para él durante todo este tiempo.

Lo deje acostado en mi cama. Y lo observaba desde la puerta….Una mano se apoyó en mi hombro

**\- ¿Qué piensas hacer?** – fue Rei a mi lado que me susurro al verme limpiarme unas lagrimas

**\- No se…él no se mereces sufrir mas…primero sus padres. Después yo…y Darién…él** – me gire para verla – **sabes me dijo que Darién desapareció por casi dos meses**

**\- Ahora entiendo porque no encontré noticias de él cuando apenas se anunció que habías muerto – **

**\- Rei ¿hago lo correcto? **– le pregunte. Verlo hizo que empiece a dudar de mi decisión.

**\- Eso solo lo podes decirlo vos. Yo te apoyare. .**\- me sonrió – **mi padre también. Quiere conocerte esta noche en la gala.**

**\- Pero no tengo nada- **resople

**\- Tranquila déjame a mí. Y traeré ropa al templo **– asentí.

**\- En una hora debo ir al instituto ¿me acompañaras?** – me miro

**\- Claro; sino quien hará de niñera…**.- le golpie en el hombro cuando se iba. Volví mi vista a zafiro y suspire.

**\- Algún día espero que me perdones…pero debo impedir que siga haciendo daño** – me acerque despacio y deposite un beso en su frente…

.

.

.

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

.

.

.

**\- Prométeme Zaf. No saldrás del auto hasta que venga a buscarte** – él resoplo y cruzo sus brazos. Estaba a punto de bajarme del auto con Rei en la escuela de Michiru. – **Zaf**

**\- Está bien….pero no es justo yo quiero ir** – negué

**\- Ya lo hablamos. Son cosas de adulto** – me miro con los ojos entrecerrados

**\- !Tengo casi 11!** – y se giró todo indignado. Puse mis ojos en blanco

**\- Vuelvo enseguida** – lo escuche resoplar cuando cerré las puerta

**\- Toma diviértete con esto** – Rei salió del auto y al bajar la mire –**¿qué? Un chico se entretiene más con un celular que nosotras.**\- volví a poner los ojos en blanco. Darién me mataría si sabe que tiene un celular. – **vamos y acomódate la peluca **

.

.

.

.

Entre a lo que tantas veces llame escape. Este era el único lugar donde me sentía tranquila. Libre. Sin mi padre acechándome. Sin que me digiera esto no o aquello tampoco. Y como a él no le importaba, yo era feliz.

Camine hasta el despacho de Michiru. Rei había pedido una cita. Fue una suerte enterarnos que la estaba vendiendo.

** \- Solo dime donde tú y él no estuvieron. Así me siento tranquila** – me dijo sacándome de mis pensamiento. Y sonrojándome por el recuerdo lujurioso de cuando Darién y yo cuando estuvimos solos en aquella habitación

**\- Adelante** – anuncio mi ex-profesora

**\- Buenas tardes **– me presente – **mi nombre es Selene Hino y ella es mi prima Rei Hino. Estamos interesadas en adquirir la propiedad** – Michiru asintió y nos invitó a sentarnos

**\- ¿Qué les hace interesarse por este lugar?** – nos pregunto

**\- Bueno primero la zona, la instalación…será buena para abrir una gran hotel de categoría** – sabía que Michiru no le gustaba la idea. Menos derribar el colegio que tantas alegría les dio. Por eso lo había sugerido. Por supuesto jamás la derribaría; aquí lo conocí. Aquí es donde todo comenzó

**\- Ah bueno…pensé** – bajo su cabeza – **no sabía que su intención era derribarlo**

**\- Bueno si…-** dije sin entusiasmó – **acaso… ¿porque lo vende?**

**\- Son…**\- cerro los ojos – **demasiado recuerdos dolorosos los que encierran estas puertas** – la mire a Rei que me miraba igual que yo a Michiru…las dos de manera incrédula – **demasiados errores. Que…**\- pero no pudo terminar porque la puerta de abrió de golpe dando paso a un Darién enloquecido

**\- ¿Es verdad?** – La miro directamente – **demonios dime que no es cierto que la quieres vender** – le grito

**\- Darién…si yo** – ella lo vio pero tampoco lo pudo decir

**\- Si necesitabas dinero me lo hubieses dicho** – se acercó a Michiru pero ella rápidamente se levantó y nos miro

**\- ****Disculpen** – hizo una seña para que Darién la acompañe. Mientras que Rei y yo nos quedamos en el despacho en silencio. Pero no por mucho porque los gritos desde la puerta se escucharon claramente

**\- ¡Cómo!** – Le grito Darién – **demonios Michiru sabe lo que significa este lugar para mi…-** no escuchábamos lo que decía ella…entonces – **si necesitas plata yo te la daré. Sere tu socio. Pero te repito jamás vendas este lugar** – él le estaba suplicando.

**\- Compréndeme** – le grito finalmente Michiru – **no lo soporto. Si tan solo me escucharas**

**\- ¡NO!...no te atrevas a venderla** – se abre la puerta bruscamente y Darién nos mira – **le daré el doble o el triple lo que quieran pero no se la compren….**\- iba a seguir cuando se dio cuenta que era yo – **¿Selene?** – asentí

**\- Darién por favor** – suplico pero se detuvo bruscamente – **¿se conocen?**

**\- Esta mañana la conocí** – me miro y luego giro su cabeza – **¿Zafiro?**

**\- Iré a buscarlo** \- anuncio Rei

**\- No está bien .**.- miro a Michiru, Darién – **recuérdalo. Te daré lo que necesites pero no lo vendas** – luego nos miró – **a tres puertas hay un salón esperare a Zafiro ahí** – ambas asentimos. Luego se fue. Michiru se acercó y se derrumbó en la silla

**\- Lo siento…yo lo siento** – llevo su manos el escritorio y las apoyo cruzándolas. Para luego apoyar su cabeza y comenzar a llorar. Mi amiga se levantó y se acercó consolándola

**\- Ya tranquila** – mi vieja profesora la miro de reojo. Y luego a mí que me había levantado acercándole un vaso de agua.

**\- Gracias** – se secó los ojos antes de tomar el vaso y nos miró – **es que es mi culpa que ellos estén separados**. – Anuncio y mire a Rei que estaba al lado de ella y luego a Michiru – **si yo….Si no...Pero lo hice por el bien de ella. Pero todo me salió mal** – se derrumbó llorando desesperadamente sobre el escritorio. Sin comprender sus ultimas palabras

**\- Tranquila ¿quieres contarnos?** – ya me estaba sonado esto…entonces uní las piezas.

No lo podía creer… Fue Michiru. Siempre pensé que había sido Neherenia o alguien mandado por ella. Pero no…ella fue.

Cerré los ojos por si no me calmaba la abofetearía exigiendo que me digiera la verdad. Ella se incorporó un poco y se secó los ojos.

**\- Saben siempre lo ame** – a eso no. Es demasiado. Estaba enamorada de Darién. DE MI DARIEN….Yo la mato. Rei me miro y con su paciencia me pidió calma. Se sentó al lado de Michiru. Ella tenía un don…..ella hacia que la gente se abriera

**\- ¿A quién te refieres**? – Michiru miro a Rei y le sonrió –

**\- A Darién, al hombre que acaba de entrar. Pero siempre me vio como una amiga **– respire una y otra vez. Tenía que dejar esto en mano de mi amiga. Repetí mi mantra….La iba a matar. La iba ahorcar. – **lo conocí en la preparatoria, en los dos últimos años que sus padres lo trajeron según me dijo que fue para cambiar un poco de aire. – **fue después del accidente pensé - **Entonces me enamore... Desde entonces lo amo. Siempre tan atento, tan servicial, el amor hacia su hermana era único….cuando se fue a Escocia a terminar la universidad; yo me quede acá. Pero cada verano lo veía y me enamoraba más. Hasta estuve cuando estuvo con esa loca. Pero ni así me miro** – diablos ¿se referirá a Beryl?

**\- Entonces…** – dijo Rei apoyando su mano en la de ella. Michiru cerró los ojos

**\- Supe que quería un nuevo comienzo, así que lo convencí de volver a Japón** – relato – **pensé que por fin me estaba viendo de otra forma. Hablamos, nos hacíamos chiste. Bromas. En fin….Un día lo invite a una de mis clases y fue cuando él la conoció a ella** – cerré los puños. Si decía que me separo para estar con él. Ella sería mi primer víctima – **fue como si se conectaran. Dos almas esperándose encontrarse.** – Nos miró – **fue como si la princesa encontrara a su príncipe…... Tal como cualquier cuento de hadas….y yo. Yo solo sería un observador más… Al principio temía por él**

**\- ¿Porque?** – pregunto Rei

**\- El padre de ella era temible, despreciable y cualquier que estuviese en su camino lo pisaba **– respiro – **pero se enamoró tan rápido, que no le importaba a travesar la tormento si ella lo esperaba del otro lado**

**\- Parece que cuantas un bello cuento **– Michiru se gira hacia Rei cuando lo menciona y asiente antes de verme a mi

**\- Si eso era….era el más lindo cuento de hadas. Hasta que yo lo arruine –** declara

**\- ¿Cómo?** – exigí. Ella me miro sorprendida por mi exigencia

**\- Espera. – **Mi amiga me miro seria y yo respire profundo –** continua por favor** – a los minutos pidió Rei

**\- Al principio ella se resistió, pero vi su mirada. Ella lo amaba antes de incluso de darse cuenta.- **cerro los ojos – **había sufrido tanto que se merecía a Darién. Y él por fin volvía a sonreír. Así que oculte mis sentimientos para mi sola. Porque si él era feliz**

**\- Tú lo seria** – termino Rei por ella. Michiru asintió

**\- Pero el padre de ella, les jugó una mala pasada. Cuando por fin ella estaba tomando las riendas de su vida.** – sonrió al levantarse y ver un cuadro. Al observar vi que era unos de los mio – **Saben ellos ya vivían juntos. Es más sé que Darién quería casarse. Me confeso que cuando terminara todo la llevaría a recorrer el mundo y se casarían con o sin la autorización de ella **– sonreí por lo último. Y me seque las primeras lágrimas que me caía. Michiru se dio vuelta – ** Darién tenía un mal presentimiento. Pero sin embargo la dejo hacer. Aun hoy se arrepiente de no haber hecho algo para impedirlo**

**\- ¿Qué cosa? **– pregunto Rei. Michiru volvió a sentarse en su lugar

**\- Neherenia la hermana de ella, enfermo y debieron hacerle un trasplante**. – hizo una pausa y luego continuo – **pero algo salió mal y ella quedo en coma**

**\- Oh dios mio** – exclamo Rei fingiendo porque sabía esa parte

**\- Durante toda la semana vi como mi amigo iba muriéndose,….cada día, a cada paso y las expectativa eran peor día tras día** – levanto su rostro y suspiro – **su médico me dijo el día anterior, que su caso era rarísimo. Después de una semana ya tendría a que haber despertado…..recuerdo que esa mañana vi a Darién a su lado y lo convencí de que se vaya a comer algo, a que se cambie y se bañe.**– me lleve las manos a la boca impidiendo que un gemido se escapara mientras que Michiru continuaba – **no quiso pero insistí tanto que accedió. Le prometí no separarme hasta que volviera…... Me quede sola con ella. La vi tan pálida y en paz….**.- hace una pausa – **Salí a tomar un café y escuche al Dr. kou discutir con el Dr. Nagasaki**

**\- ¿Dr. kou?**\- pregunto Rei

**\- Si el medico de ella. Estaba junto con el medico que llevo a cabo el tratamiento…..**-mira a Rei y continua – **discutían sobre el anestesiólogo…le iban a ser un sumario o algo así porque aplico una droga que no debía hacer…..el Dr. Nagasaki le menciono que fue pedido por el padre de ella…-** Hace silencio tanto que estuve a punto de pararme exigiendo que continué -** entonces me asuste y regrese a su habitación **– la mire esperando. Dios mi padre entonces – **la vi y supe lo que tenía que hacer algo. Si Darién recobraba la fuerza. Podría contra kenji**

**\- ¿Kenji? -**

**\- El padre de ella** – Rei asintió

**\- La saque del cuarto y la lleva a unas habitaciones cercanas vi que había varias personas más en coma **– no no no Michiru me alejo. Me incorpore pero cuando Rei vio mi intención me negó con la cabeza y me pidió que me sentara. Lo hice pero ya no por mucho tiempo – **encontré a una persona parecida a ella. Y cambie su historia. Solo necesitaba tiempo para que Darién volviera a ser él y yo...bueno….yo repararía lo que hice; por no haberla ayudado antes**

**\- ¿Antes? te refieres a que Darién te pidió ayuda **– Michiru asintió

**\- Tenía miedo…lo único que le dije es que se alejara. Pero obvio que mi arrogante amigo no lo hizo.** – Sonrió – **Él me juro que lo lograría**

**\- ¿Qué paso después?** – pregunte

**\- Bueno cuando las intercambie mi intención era solo un par de horas, hablar con Darién y avisarle** \- me miro – **yo lo amo. Nunca lo haría sufrir **– me sonríe – **pero esa chica murió.**

**\- ¿La que cambias?** – asiente

**\- Si tuvo un paro cardíaco, no resistió…cuando vinieron los médicos apareció Luna**\- nos observa y sin preguntar aclara – **la mamá de Darién. Es enfermera del lugar y todo lo que sucedió después fue una locura**

**\- Entonces la dieron por muerta** – Michiru asiente a la conclusión de Rei. No podía creerlo no solo ella me aparto sino….

**\- Vi como llamaron al padre que ni siquiera hizo reconocimiento de cuerpo. Hablo con Dr. Nagasaki que fue el quien la declaro muerta. A nadie más le impidieron verla…..yo estaba ahí, según su padre ya no le servía. Le pidió a ese médico que le buscara una nueva donante ** – ¿qué? Mi padre me desecho –

**\- ¿A qué te refieres**?- pregunto Rei

**\- A que su padre la quería muerta** – Rei y yo nos miramos – **lo entendí después de escuchar el resto** – esperamos la pausa más larga que hizo. Lo que siguió me impacto – **dijo que ya no la podía controlarla, así que lo mejor era desecharla. Con eso controlaría al fin a su mujer. El Dr. Nagasaki parecía asustado por si le hacían algún examen antes del entierro. Temía por la droga que le aplicaron **– me incorpore de un salto

**\- Me pusieron en coma a propósito** – grite. La vi a Rei agrandando sus ojos y Michiru quedo impactada por mi grito. Sacudí mi cabeza – **digo la pusieron en coma apropósito **– Michiru asintió y yo me senté

**\- Así la podía controlar….si ella se casaba perdía los poderes sobre ella. Sabía que si investigaba la declaración empezaba a perder valor** **también **– la miramos – **su padre tenía una confesión de algo no se bien al parecer de una accidente que estuvo involucrada hace algunos años…mucho detalle no digieron en el juicio pero con eso la chantajeaba**. – Nos vuelve a mira – **su amiga que también estuvo ese día me acuerdo que me dijo que no le importaba ir a la cárcel. Que lo hubiese soportado todo. Prefería eso a perderla** – cerré los ojos ¿Mina me extrañaba? – **nunca supe hasta qué punto la chantajeo o la maltrato pero era evidente el odio que sentía por su hija.**

**\- Si tú la cambiaste digo….. **– empieza Rei acomodo dando las cosas – **porque no le dijiste a Darién que ella estaba viva**

**\- No pude **– se hizo un silencio – **cuando empezaron a llegar todos y les anunciaban su muerte; corrí a donde la deje….Al llegar ya no estaba…... Ese fue mi erro**r – baja su cabeza al momento que Rei pone su mano en el hombro – **la intercambie por una persona sin nombre. Según las enfermeras no podían tenerla más en el hospital. Así que la llevaron a alguno lugar que si la podían cuidar**

**\- ¿No preguntaste?** – asiente

**\- Sí. Nadie me querían decir nada….**-cerro los ojos – **cuando regrese donde estaba la habitación de ella. La madre lloraba desconsoladamente. Me senté y empecé a consolarla cuando llego Darién. Casi me muero, lo vi desesperado y apunto de matar a kenji. Me levante y trate de decirle…..si lo se sino hubiese hecho eso, no la hubiesen declarado muerta**

**\- Pero me salvaste, digo la salvaste** – dije levantando mi rostro. Ambas me miraron sin entender – **el padre de ella estaba preparando todo para deshacerse de ella. Sin su testimonio seria libre –**

**\- Si…el juicio que perdió mi amigo. – **Recordó -** Si hubiese algo dicho o escrito algo hoy el juez Tsukino estaría preso** – ¿escrito algo? recordé…. ¿quizás? – **saben por días, luego semanas y meses busque a mi amigo. Hasta el día de hoy trato de decirle la verdad. No sé si aún estará con vida, pero por lo menos me gustaría decirle la verdad. Quizás con eso le traería paz**

**\- Pero no buscaste en todo este tiempo **– Rei la acusa. Michiru baja la cabeza

**\- Todos los días…alguna pista. Algún rastro…los primeros meses cerré el estudios, a mis estudiantes le dije que era por duelo pero la verdad es que fue para recorrer todos los hospitales de la zona cercanas, y lejanas inclusive. Pero ninguno me brindaba respuesta. En todos ellos dejaba mis datos** – hace una pausa – **saben haces dos meses creí hallarla** – mire a Rei sin entender –** me llamaron de un hospital de Hirosaki y me reportaron de una persona sin documentación que concordaba con mi descripción. Me prepare; pero el día anterior me llamaron para decirme que esa persona despertó pero se llamaba de otra forma **– Dios mio, Michiru me había encontrado pero desperté…recuerdo que al poco tiempo cambie varias veces de nombre hasta decidirme por el de Selene…pero…- **entonces volví a mi búsqueda. No descansaré hasta por lo menos saber lo que paso. Porque por mi culpa se la llevaron de este hospital y es el día de hoy que Darién sufre**

**\- ¿Por eso quieres vender?** – ella asintió

**\- Este lugar me recuerda a ella. A como no la ayude. A como deje que todo se enredara. Si por lo menos la encontrara…no me importa lo que me suceda. Solo quiero que me perdone y que Darién también lo haga.-** finaliza Michiru

.

.

.

.

.

.

Me quede allí por un tiempo más…al final descubrir lo que me había sucedido y como llegue a Hirosaki. Jamás me hubiese imaginado lo que revelo. La misma Michiru me saco. Aunque al principio lo hizo por egoísmo, también impidió que mi padre me hiciera más daño y daño a Darién

Lo que más me desconcertó no fue enterarme que estaba enamorado de mi adonis…algo dentro mio siempre lo supuso, pero estaba en mi burbuja por eso creo que no me di cuenta antes. Ella es una buena persona.. Nunca hizo nada para separos directamente. Cuando se enteró de que estaba con Darién recuerdo que la vi un poco triste para luego sonreírnos. Era un amor sincero pero no reciproco. Ojala que encuentre a alguien

Empecé a caminar por el pasillo del instituto paso a paso hasta llegar al salón donde lo conocí. Pero antes de entrar me detuve en un cuadro que me llamo la atención.

Era de un hombre de la mano de una niña pequeña. Ambos de espalda mirando al mar…eso me trajo a la mente las palabras de Michiru. Recuerdo lo que ella contó también de mi padre. Lo que presencio cuando discutió con mi madre. Jamás la había visto gritarle; pero según mi vieja profesora mi madre lo hizo

.

.

.

.

**_\- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan frió? _**_–_

**_\- Frió es poco lo que puedo hacer Ikuko…no me subestime. Preocupa por ocuparte de tu única hija, Neheriana que ya la otra no me sirvió más para su propósito-_**

**_\- Te odio kenji…Serena era pura e idéntica a… -_**

**_\- A quien ¿dilo?... A ese bastardo -_**

**_\- Suéltame -_**

**_\- Eres mi mujer recuérdalo si te permití que se acercara a ti por segunda vez fue para salvar a mi hija-_**

**_\- Ella tampoco es tu hija -_**

**_\- Nunca más te atrevas a repetírmelo -_**

**_\- Maldito no me toques -_**

**_\- Ahora los tienes a los dos juntos…solo es una advertencia. Si tú no quieres acompañarlos también….mantén la cabeza baja y no le metas ideas raras a MI NEHERENIA -_**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Me pregunto si será cierto…mi padre podría ¿no serlo?. Entonces mi madre es sumisa pero….cerré los ojos y me gire abriendo la puerta donde era mi salón.

Mis ojos se cristalizaron….los recuerdos venían como manada…de como traje a Mina rezongando y luego arrastre a Seiya. Aquí conocí a Lita y luego a Amy.

Me seque las lágrimas... Los extrañaba….

También aquí lo conocí a él.

Levante el rostro… y lo vi.

Sentado en mi lugar…Su vista estaba entre mis cosas

Mis pinceles…..hasta ellos tenían más suerte que yo.

Los tocaba…los olías….y cuando beso uno de ellos en particular. Supe que era con el cual se me cayó. Con el cual nos vimos por primera vez.

**\- ¿Zafiro? **– aun no salía de mi asombro de verlo. Parada en la mitad de la sala solo lo podía observar. Sus manos…su cuerpo. Levante poco a poco la vista cuando vi su rostro. Me sonreía – **¿dónde está?** – sus ojos eran dos orbes azules; no eran zafiro. Mi hombre de ojos zafiro, era como ver el mar…..mi adonis. Quería estar en sus brazos…..- **¿Selene estas bien**? – bueno con eso reaccione. Me sonreía no se desde cuando me habla pero su sonrisa malvada me decía que de hace un buen rato

**\- Yo…lo siente...Este. Bueno….**\- dios tartamudeaba – **disculpa ¿decías?** – y con eso me empezó a reír a carcajada – **oye no es gracioso** – me miro y se rió mas

**\- Sí. Tú lo eres** – ¿qué? Se estaba riéndonos de mi – **no pongas esa cara, bonita…pero parece que me escaneabas sin reparo** – oh oh dios. No medí cuenta como me quede babeando pero no solo eso sino que lo hice sobre su cara. Aparte el rostro llena de vergüenza. Darién se acercó y me levanto con una mano – **no te escondas de mi **– me sonrió, como diciéndome algo mas

**\- Lo siento –**

**\- No te comeré…**.- hizo una pausa y me soltó el rostro – **si no quiere** – ¿qué? No no este era Don Arrogante. Pero el lugar de asustarme le sonreí aunque di un paso hacia tras – **¿te pregunte por mi sobrino?**

**\- ¿Tú que….? **\- de que me hablaba. Él se volvió a reír llevando una mano a su rostro – **oye**

**\- Eres distraída cabeza de chor…**\- pero se detuvo antes de finalizar. Sacudió su cabeza y su gesto volvió a ser serio – **te preguntaba por zafiro. No lo veo en el instituto**

**\- Ah…está en el auto no quería bajar a sí que Rei le dejo su celular** – levanto las cejas

**\- Pero yo no le per…**\- lo interrumpí levantando una mano

**\- Lo se lo se….pero sino no se quedaba tranquilo** – encantó una ceja

**\- ¿Lo sabes?-… ¿cómo?** – lo mire y auch lo hice devuelta….dios si alguien me tira a un pozo no le atina más que como yo sola me entierro

**\- Bueno…digo lo normal tiene casi 11 ¿no?** – asintió y sonrió. Me dio la espalda y volvió a sentarse en el lugar que yo ocupaba

**\- ¿Se portó bien?** – le sonreí y asentí. Pero cuando iba agregar algo. La puerta se abrió bruscamente de par en par dejando ver a Rei agitada y entre desesperada..

**\- Ser,,,digo Selene…Zafiro **– con eso reaccione y Salí disparada

Prácticamente corrí hacia afuera. Estaba preocupada. No me llego a decir nada. Por detrás me seguía Darién igual o más preocupado que yo.

Al llegar a fuera me relaje y el alma me volvió al cuerpo. Zafiro estaba apoyado en la puerta del auto con los brazos cruzado, parecía enojado. Me acerque a él y arrodillándome. Lo abrace. Pero cuando me separe lo vi aun enojado

**\- ¿Qué sucede peque? **– me miro mientras me incorporada

**\- Yo quiero ir** – bueno no entendía nada. Me gire y vi a mi amiga que encorvó los hombros. Volví a ver a Zaf – **voy a ir** – volvió a reclamar

**\- ¿Rei?** – pregunte

**\- Yo…bueno **– se rasco las manos en un intento de nerviosismo – **lo que sucedió es que me llego un mensaje de mi padre confirmando nuestra asistencia y cuando Zaf me pregunto le dije que saldríamos a la noche…**

**\- Yo quiero ir** – me reclamo otra vez mi peque enfrente mio

**\- Zaf no seas así…ellas no tienen por qué llevarte** – trato de conciliar Darién

**\- Tío** – se abrazó a él pero a los segundos se separó, para mirarme – **no voy a separarme de ti….voy a ir**

**\- Zaf…**\- trate de decir – **es una gala muy aburrida. Solo hay gente grande y hacemos negocios…**

**\- ¡Que no!**\- grito – **que voy **– bueno estaba muy empacado con esto

**\- Zafiro si te dicen que no se puede es que no **– lo regaño Darién – **no seas caprichoso**

**\- Que no…que voy a ir **– y se tiro en mis brazos. Bajando la voz me miro y susurro – **ahora que te encontré, no quiero separarme de ti **– fue ahí donde lo entendí…tenía miedo mi peque

**\- Zaf escúchame** – el cerro los ojos y negó – **Zaf mírame** – poco a poco volvió a mirarme – **no me iré…¿sí? Nunca más. Estaré contigo siempre**

**\- Lo mismo dijiste la última vez y…y.**.- empezó a lagrimear y lo abrace aún estaba sensible y yo era una blanda. Vi a Darién que solo me miraba confundido

**\- Hagamos algo **– mencione al separarme – **que tal si mañana nos vemos. Te llevo a comer o algo **– negó

**\- Yo quiero ir** – resople

**\- Pero ni siquiera tienes ropa para esta gala y es de gente grande.**\- lo mire a Darién pidiendo ayuda

**\- Zaf escucha a Selene **– empezó a hablar – **son cenas importante donde la gente va de traje, bien vestido…**

**\- Y si quieren yo se la puedo encargar **– agrego Rei arruinando todo. La mire con odio – **digo hago unas llamadas y en media hora las tenemos en el templo**

**\- Si… ¿se puede?** – me miro ilusionado Zaf

**\- Depende de ti** – y hasta ahí llego la ayuda de Darién….cualquiera diría que yo le pongo más limites como madre que él. Volvía a resoplar y Zaf me conocía sabía que había ganada esta partida

**\- ¡Yupi!**\- empezó a saltar y girar

**\- Pero…**\- se detuvo – **volveremos temprano…y mañana iras a clases sí o sí. No importa el horario que lleguemos**. – Zaf asintió y me abrazo – **supongo que no tienes problema** **con esto** – le aclare a Darién

**\- No claro…mientras que el sonría yo estoy bien **– le sacudió el cabello.

**\- Vamos** – lo mire a Darién una vez más antes de subir al auto – **cualquier cosa me llamas** – asiente - **lo llevare temprano** – me sonrió y cuando estaba entrando al auto escuche a Rei como le decía a Zaf

**\- Viste que todo salió bien** – ella cerró la puerta trasera y me miro por encima del auto – **¿qué?**

**\- Hino más vale que no sea lo que pienso **– ella me sonrió y entro al auto sonriendo.

Me subí como copiloto y mire a la vereda como tío y sobrino se despedían mientras que el auto arrancaba…

.

.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

**.**

La gala era todo lo que esperaba…, dinero, glamour y gente muy poderosa. Pero de esta solo me importaba una persona, la cual me daría a un acceso mucho mayor del que tenía. Según Rei era casi imposible verlo en una reunión normal sin levantar sospechas

**\- Al fin te conozco "Selena Hino**" – me saludo el padre de mi amiga. La persona que esperaba ver

**\- Un placer Sr Hino** – conteste y fui directo al asunto – **supongo que Rei le hablo del tema**

**\- Claro…aunque estoy de acuerdo con muchas cosas que quieres hacer** – se acercó a mí – **te diré algo** **hace tiempo que busco algo contra él. Como no te das idea** – sonreí

**\- Bueno creo que tenemos algo en común entonces –**

**\- Solo quiero saber… ¿estas seguras de esto?** – Asentí – **recuerda que una vez que esto comience no hay vuelta atrás….la maquina se va a poner en movimiento y ya no se puede detener -**

**\- Lo estoy completamente** – le sonreí asintiendo

**\- De acuerdo** – se queda pensando mientras tomo un poco de champagne de mi copa – **hay algo que me estoy preguntando **

**\- ¿Si lo puedo ayudar?-**

**\- Es sobre tu madre** – me tense. Luego me guío hacia un rincón cercano para hablar sin tanto ruido – **¿no crees que ella es sumisa pero por algo?**

**\- ¿A qué se refiere?** – respiro profundo, porque empecé a dudar y una idea también se me cruzo por la cabeza

**\- Bueno….mi hija me contó que jamás se puso en contra de su marido** – cerré los ojos asintiendo – **a pesar de que te pidió perdón una vez **– los abrí y espere a que continuara – ** yo pienso que tu madre es así por un motivo**

**\- ¿Cree que la chantajea?** – volví a tomar de mi copa vaciándola –

**\- No lo sé solo…..bueno digo. Si ella estaría de acuerdo con las cosas ¿porque te pidió perdón? **– eso me hizo pensar…entonces recordé mi sueño. El mismo que pensé que me había olvidado…

**\- Hay algo que no le dije a Rei. ¿Quizás usted me podría ayudar?** – me miro esperando entonces agrega –** es sobre….**

**\- Siento interrumpirlos** – Rei había llegado apresuradamente poniéndose entre medio de su padre y mio

**\- ¿Qué sucede hija? **– le dice dulcemente él

**\- Selene **– me mira y pone una mano en mi hombro – **es Zafiro** – abrí los ojos tan grandes que pensé que el alma se me caía al piso. Gire sobre mi misma y Salí prácticamente corriendo a donde hace minutos estaba Rei con mi peque…cuando llegue a solo unos metros lo vi. Pero me quede en schock al escuchar lo que decía….

**\- Pues como les dije desde que se vieron se aman…me quedare con la tía Rei cuando estén de luna de miel** – lleve mi mano al pecho. ¿De qué demonios hablaba zafiro?

**\- Zafiro** – lo llame y se dio vuelta mirándome sonriente. Pero era esa sonrisa la conocía tan bien y supe que algo dijo

**\- Es un amor tu hijo** – ¿hijo? Me dijo una de las señoras que escuchaba hablar a Zafiro unos minutos antes

**\- Es tan tierno** – me empezó a decir otra que estaba al lado de la anterior – **y como conociste a su padre es todo un sueño** – ¿padre? Lo mire a mi peque tratando de entender que dijo mientras que alternaba mi mirada con las personas que lo rodeaban. Claro que el en el último tiempo me decía mamá Sere…pero solo porque me veía como una personalidad femenina en su vida y aunque sabe quién es su padre a Darién lo considera uno. Lo volví a mirar cuando encorvó sus hombros

**\- ¿Dime dónde van a casarse?** – mire al señor de traje que estaba abrazado a la primera mujer que me había hablado…parecía un diputado o senador alguien del gobierno. Supongo que vio mi cara de incredibilidad porque agrego – **¿en qué iglesia?**

**\- ¿Iglesia?** – repetí confundida

**\- Hay no me digas que se casan en la playa…eso es mucho más romántico** – anuncio otra mujer un poco más joven que miraba la escena en segundo plano

**\- ¿Playa?** – volví a repetí. Empecé a alternar mi vista entre zafiro y la gente que lo había rodeado. Hasta que encontré a Rei – **¿de qué hablan?** – ella cerro los ojos

**\- Disculpa no lo pude detener** – volví a mirar a mi peque mientras sonreía amablemente

**\- Zafiro – **

**\- ¿Que mamá?** – ¿mama? Dios lo mire y al fin lo entendí.

**\- No lo retes…nos contó como conociste a su padre, porque se separaron y como se reencontraron para al fin casarse **– la mire

**\- ¿Perdona? –**

**\- Es que nos contó que fue amor a primera vista** – empezó a decir otra señora, al verla la reconocí como la productora de teatro exitosa de la temporada – **y más como sus caminos se separaron, como el mismo destino los volvió a unir…tu historia merece ser contada. Me gustaría…..-**

**\- Disculpe** – la interrumpí y toque el hombro de zafiro mirando serio – **ven** – lo aparte del grupo y me lo lleve lejos – **¿qué dijiste?** – solo encorva sus hombros

**\- Nada…solo la verdad **– lo mire – **bueno creo que exagere alguna cosas…Pero era necesario**

**\- Zaf – **lo miraba serio

**\- Perdón** – baja su cabeza. Y respirando cierro los ojos para calmarme. ¿Qué voy a hacer con este peque? – **Era necesario **– volvió a justificarse. Abrí los ojos

**\- ¿Qué?-**

**\- Bonita dime ¿es cierto? **– me gire y vi a Kakeru un impórtate político que desde que llego había fileteaba conmigo. No es que le hiciera caso pero era muy insistente y al parecer no entendía que no tenía interés – **¿está comprometida? **– cerré los ojos y suspire. Al abrirlos para contestarle Zafiro se me adelanto

**\- Si…acaso quieres destruir a mi familia** – Kakeru lo miro impactado – **porque mi MAMA no le interesas y si mi PAPÁ no pudo venir es porque llega mañana de una reunión impórtantisima de Escocia **– los ojos se le agrandaron – **sabes porque él es el conde….. **– pero le tape la boca antes de que continúe

**\- Basta** – le dije. Sin apartar mi mano mire a Kakeru – **lo siento. Pero si es verdad me voy a casar, pensé que te lo había dejado claro antes….amo a mi futuro marido. **

**\- Está bien preciosa…es una lástima.**\- saca una tarjeta y me la extiende. Aparto mi mano de la boca de Zaf para tomarla – **si terminan llámame y te haré pasar un buen rato** – la guarde por respeto al lugar. Ya la próxima vez lo abofetearía por trata de seducir a una mujer comprometida. Aunque bueno no es mi caso pero él no tendría que saberlo.

Se giró y a los pocos pasos Zaf le grito

**\- Como lo vuelvas a intentarlo le diré a mi padre para que te rompa la cara imbe…..**-interrumpiéndolo

**\- Zafiro** – le grite yo esta vez. Él me miro y bajo la cabeza automáticamente.

**\- No te enoje el solo defendía a su familia **– dijo el sr Hino al llegar poniendo una mano en mi hombro. Se acercó a zafiro y le sacudió el cabello. Eso hizo que levante la cara y lo mire – **yo haría lo mismo** – le guiño un ojo y se fue.

Me incline y mire de frente a zafiro. Él se quedó viéndome esperando que hablara

**\- Sabes que no puedes decir esas cosas **– él asintió – **y menos que me voy a casar con Darién** – bajo su cabeza – **no sé si me perdonara por lo que voy a hacer y por no decirle que estoy viva**

**\- Lo sé. Pero…-** se limpió con las manos sus ojos que se habían cristalizado – **no quiero que te vayas**

**\- No lo ****haré** – puse mi mano en uno de sus hombros

**\- Ya lo hiciste una vez** – me recordó por segunda vez en el día. De sus ojos caían más lágrimas. Se las limpie. Me partía en dos. Sentía su dolor como el mio

**\- Lo se…y lo siento. Pero ya no lo haré. No me separare de ti. De acuerdo** – el asintió y se arrojó en mis brazos…me arrodille y lo abrace fuerte para que entienda que no me iré, no importa lo que haré. No importa que actitud tome Darién al saber la verdad. Solo me importaba él. Mi peque, mi pequeño zafiro. Lo voy a cuidar. Lo voy a protegeré como sea.

.

.

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

.

.

**\- Espérame aquí** – mencione antes de bajarme del auto en la puerta del edificio de Darién a Rei rodeándolo para sacar en brazos a un Zafiro profundamente dormido.

Habíamos llegado pasados de la una aunque tenía algunos temas más que tratar con el padre de Rei era tarde para mi peque. Decidí irme. Mañana tiene clases y debe asistir.

Subí en el ascensor acomodándolo. Ya es muy pesado. Por suerte mi vestido es largo ya que con el movimiento se me levanto unos cuantos centímetros. Al llegar al piso camine con esfuerzo hasta la puerta de Darién. La toque y no más de 5 segundos mi hombre de ojos zafiro me abrió

**\- Es tarde** – fue lo primero que me dijo

**\- Si lo se…lo siento. Se me durmió en el camino** – el asintió y se corrió dejándome pasar

**\- ¿Puedes? **– Asentí – **llévalo a su habitación es….**

Pero no lo deje terminar. Empecé a caminar por el pasillo que me lleva al cuarto…conocía esta casa de memoria, no necesitaba un mapa. La primera puerta a la derecha del pasillo era la de zafiro. La de Darién era la siguiente y en por enfrente de ella la de invitados.

Lo acomode en su cama y le saque su ropa – **¿el pijama? **– Pregunte a Darién que me miraba desde el umbral de cuarto de manera extraña – **no está debajo de la almohada** – el reacciono y fue a buscarlo. Luego me lo entrego – **gracias** – se lo puse y lo arrobe – **buenos noche Zaf** – le di un beso en la frente. Me levante. Acomode un poco mi vestido y me gire. Darién estaba nuevamente en la puerta

**\- ¿Cómo supiste que era su cuarto**? - ¿cómo lo supe? Siempre lo supe…pero me miraba confundido…diablos no le había dejado decírmelo

**\- Bueno es el único con autos ¿no?** – cruce la puerta y me empecé a irme a la salida de la casa.

Cuando más cerca o más tiempo pasara con Darién, era más probable que me reconocería o al contrario más ganas tenía yo de decírselo

**\- Sí. Pero no viste las demás** – encogí los hombros

**\- En fin…buenas noches** – y antes de que diga o siga preguntando me fui.

.

.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.::::::::

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

** Darién:**

**.**

**.**.

El timbre no dejaba de sonar incansablemente…porque tenía que sonar así. Mire la hora y eran recién las 10 de la mañana.

Me levante. No había podido dormir en toda la noche. Muchas preguntas tenía en mi mente…. ¿cómo era posible que esa mujer tuviera tan buen trato con zafiro? ¿De dónde se conocían? Él no se daba rápidamente a las personas y menos así. Solo sucedió una vez y esa fue con Serena…aunque no puedo negar que se le parece ella, aunque es pelirroja y sus ojos son dos amatista… excepto anoche y lo que me pareció ver ayer por la mañana fue el dije de luna inclusive. Pero por la noche era otro. Un ojo de Isis.

**\- ¿Andrew? **– Al abrir la puerta me quede desconcertado frente a mi hermano. Estaba en un estado de total alteración y con él traía muchos diarios.

**\- No lo vas a poder creer** – dijo tirando los diarios en la mesa. No más entrar en la casa

**\- Habla bajo que Zafiro duerme** – agarre un diario y al ver el titular me quede impactado – **¿qué significa esto?** – mire a mi hermano que me señalo los demás.

Uno a uno fui viéndolos y mi asombro crecía. No solo en el primero que vi todos los diarios de la ciudad hablaban de los mismos. Había titulares similares en todos ellos…"**_se reabre el juicio Tsukino" _** en otro…**_"aparece testigo clave. Se mantiene en secreto de sumario" _**otro… **_"¿Juez Tsukino maltratador?"…_**otro **_"¿el conde Sheild tenía razón? Qué se esconde tras la máscara de rectabilidad del juez"…_**me quedé fascinado decía mil cosas en contra del maldito de kenji. Todos y cada uno de los ejemplares condenaban al maldito….mire a Andrew sabía que por experiencia ninguno de estos medios nos ayudó, al contrario sé que una de las causa de que saliera inocente fue la presión periodística.

**\- No solo eso hermano mira** – drew tomo el control de la televisión y encendiéndola. Puso el canal de noticia. Seguí sin creer lo que veía mis ojos – **lo tenemos hermano, lo tenemos**

Me senté en el sillón enfrente de la tele. Era imposible. Estaban mostrando como allanaban la casa del maldito. Según la conductora él puso resistencia pero al mostrar la orden no pudo resistir más. No solo eso fueron directa a la habitación de Serena, la periodista que estaba en ese lugar menciono que el testigo contó donde estaba la evidencia que buscaban….**"****_el diario de serena_****"**…ella lo había escrito desde niña y contaba cada una de sus experiencia. Lleve mis manos a mis cabellos.

Si yo hubiese sabido de esa existencia hace meses él ya estaría tras las rejas….

De repente el relato se interrumpió y enfocaron a kenji y al fiscal que había en la casa con el diario en mano. Al parecer con algunas pertenecían más. Se hace silencio y se escucha

**_\- Búsquese un abogado…en unos días le llegara la citación_**_ – __ve el diario y lo cierra rápidamente – __**me pregunto cómo explicara esto**__ – le sonrió y se fue._

La cámara retoma con el periodista que cuenta sin mucho detalle que se encontró todo lo que venían a buscar. Sumándole al diario hallaron fotos, dibujos de lo que vivió la hija menor del juez… la enfocan en primer plano

**_\- Conde Sheild si está viéndonos desde este canal le pedimos disculpa por no creerle…ahora lo sabemos y estamos con usted – _**

Vuelven al canal donde finalizan la nota….la humillación es publica y a nivel nacional. La conductora dice que en los próximos días también el juez deberá abandonar la casa y sus cuentas se congelaran. Mire a Andrew

**\- ¿Cómo? –**

**\- El testigo… **\- solo dice. Mire la tele. Luego los diarios. Era imposible. ¿Quién era? ¿Y cómo sabia tantas cosas?...no lo sé pero solo en ese momento pensé solo en un nombre…"Selene".

.

.

.

.

.

.

Andrew se quedó solo un poco más, le pedí que me pusiera en contacto con la persona que estaba detrás de todo esto….quería ponerme a la par de ellos. Y ver el día que lo declaran culpable al maldito. También llame a Ante quería saber el avance de la madre de Amy. Al parecer ella aún no se reponía del todo….ese tema tardaría más. Le mencione lo que paso y a solo me dijo que había escuchado varios rumores pero que la orden venia de muy arriba….

**\- Darién quien sea este testigo está relacionado con gente muy importante y de alto calibre **– me comento al teléfono

**\- ¿A que te refieres….son peligroso?** –

**\- No…al contrario. Si mi informante esta en lo correcto. **– Hace una pausa – **esta gente viene del gobierno**

Después de un tiempo aun me quedaba pensando…como y porque el gobierno pondría los ojos en estos temas. No se metían. No en estos. Alguien toco las teclas justa. ¿Pero quién?. Respire debía averiguar tenía que ponerme a la par sea quien sea

**\- Lo que pasa es que no fui** – escuche a zafiro. Levante la vista, desde la encimera que separaba los ambiente vi como estaba hablando por teléfono – **no lo sé…me acabo de despertar…..si…si lo pediré… ¿podemos ir comer?** \- lo veo que hace silencio. Quien sea debe ser importante. No solo porque ni me saludo, sino que fue directamente a llamarlo –** pero ¿porque? Quiero verte….**\- vuelve a hacer silencio – **no quiero verte hoy** – bueno en solo dos días lo he visto hacer más berrinches que en toda su vida – **¿por fi?...que…-** hace silencio y luego – **de acuerdo** – se gira y me vea – **buen día tío Selene quiere hablar contigo** – ¿Selene? La llamo a ella antes de saludarme

**\- Qué bueno que alguien quiere hablar conmigo **– lo moleste

**\- Ya tío….**\- me da un beso en la mejilla – **buen día** – tomo el teléfono

**\- Dime –**

**\- ¿Cómo es que zafiro no fue al colegio?** – Bueno ya empezó a gritarme – **le di mi palabra... y te dije que él tenía que ir si o si** – sigue gritándome. ¿Qué le sucede a esta mujer?

**\- Déjame hablar** – pero me vuelve a interrumpir

**\- Eres un irresponsable…el único deber de Zafiro es ir al colegio y pasarla bien. Estudiar. Y si alguien promete algo lo cumple** – bueno ya me harto. ¿Quién se cree, su madre?

**\- Basta** – levante la voz – **yo decido. Tú no eres su madre **– con eso se quedó callada. Así que lo que aproveche - **iba a ir pero lo vi muy cansado y como va bien en el colegio, no creo que era necesario. Una falta no le hace nada….**

**\- Lo siento **– me dice suavemente. Sonrió. Me giro y apoyo la espalda en la mesada – **no debí gritarte…sé que no soy su madre pero….**\- se interrumpe – **Dar... mi palabra también vale** – ¿dar? Desde cuanto tanta confianza

**\- Ok déjemelos así** – hace silencio se escucha respirar entrecortado. Cierro los ojos y puedo ver a mi Serena. Esa voz de enojada me hizo recordar lo que le dije hace tiempo atrás cuando peleamos por algo del colegio de Zafiro y entonces ella…ella dijo las misma palabras que Selene acaba de decirme. Los abrí pero cuando iba a preguntar

**\- Darién Zafiro me pidió ir a buscarlo. ¿Puedo? -** sonreí y me gire viendo a mi sobrino a la espera de una respuesta. Le asentí

**\- Sí. Pero debe venir temprano. Mañana sigue teniendo clase** – zafiro empezó a saltar

**\- Gracias. Dile que voy en un rato** – cortamos y mire a Zaf

**\- Te saliste con la tuya ¿no?** – encarne una ceja

**\- Claro** – se ríe…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hacía más de una hora que hable con Selene por teléfono. Zafiro no solo desayuno más rápido que flash sino que estaba en su habitación preparándose. Le prometido pedir las tareas así que ahora las estaba realizando o eso espero….

El timbre volvió a sonar. Desde que la noticia del allanamiento todos mis vecinos me vieron a dar su apoyo. Diciendo lo dulce que era Serena con ellos…lástima que ahora se acordaron…al abrir la puerta mire y me pregunte cuando más tenía que soportarla

**\- Dar** – Neherenia se arrojó a mis brazos llorando en un mar de lagrima – **fue horrible lo que le hicieron a mi padre **

La mire y la lleve al sillón. La senté y fui por un vaso con agua. Respire 3, no 5, no 10 veces cuanto más tendría que tolerarla según Andrew aún faltaba pruebas….

**\- ¿Lo viste?** – Asentí y le extendí el vaso – **gracias** – lo tomo – **¿cómo le pueden hacerle esto?** – puso sus manos entre su cara mientras lloraba – **a él ¿cómo? Fue tan horrible como entraba y revisaron todo. Cajones por cajones. Todo** – me mira llorando – **Dar justo a mi padre que les ayuda a tantos y mucho se reían en nuestras caras, vecinos, personas que pasaban….me señalaba y…**\- y no aguante más me incorpore y la mire

**\- Es justo lo que él se merece...**\- me mira espantando- **por lo miserable y perverso que es**

**\- ¡Darién! – **exclama ella indignada

**\- ¿Qué? Acaso no lo recuerdas. Todas las veces que la maltrato a Serena…la humillo. Parecía que disfrutaba haciéndole todos esos estudios -**

**\- No puedes decir eso** – se ofendió pero poco me importaba

**\- Claro que puedo…no recuerdas. Inclusive atestiguas contra él –** le recordé

**\- Si pero lo hice por ti….**\- la mire asombrada, ya me lo imaginaba – **no fui cruel como Haruka. Él lo odia…pero si su mujer está muerta no es por papá**

**\- Claro que lo es….**\- le grite – **y si no fuera por él Serena aun estaría a mi lado también** – ella me miro y se levantó señalando

**\- Serena…no sabes otra cosa que decir **– me dice – **aun la amas. Pero sabes una cosa ella está muerta!Muerta **– me grita – **yo por el contrario estoy aquí…**-se palme el pecho – **mírame cambie por ti**

**\- Sabes neherenia –** le dije suavemente antes de perder la poca paciencia que tengo – **aunque tú y miles de mujeres estuvieran aquí. Jamás le llegarían a los talones a Serena. La amare ahora y siempre.**\- me gire y me fui al estudio

**\- Espera** – me siguió

.

.

.

.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...

.

.

.

.

.

.

** Serena:**

.

Porque no me contesta. Me dije una vez más al cortar el celular. No quería subir pero Zaf no me contestaba. Respire ya no tenía otra alternativa. Solo espero que no me abra él

Toque el timbre hasta que por fin la puerta se abrió le sonreí al ver a mi peque

**\- ¿Listo?** – le pregunte y él asintió.

**\- Me voy tío** – le grito al tiempo que cerraba la puerta.

**\- ¿Que era todo ese griterío?** – al llegar a su puerta escuche como discutían dos personas, una estaba segura que era mi Darién...pero ¿la otra? Supongo que por eso no me escucharon.

**\- Mi tío con la bruja de Neherenia** – él se encorvo los hombros y le restó importancia. Me quede asombrada ¿porque le habrá gritado?…las puertas del ascensor se empezaron abrir. Y de repente se me empezó a ocurrir un plan contra mi adorable hermana

**\- No te gustaría darle una lección** – le dije a Zaf. Él se giró y me miro

**\- Claro…a la bruja siempre** – y con él de cómplice decidí empezar con ella…..puede que con una vez no baste. Pero al final del día mi dulce hermana pensara que estaba loca

Nos giramos y volvimos al departamento.

.

.

.

.

Entramos sigilosamente sin que nos notaran. Ambos seguían al parecer discutiendo en el despacho de Darién…deje en la mesa de la sala mi primer objeto con el cual empezaríamos y luego me metía en la habitación de Zaf junto a él. Dejando entre abierta para ver el primer acto…

No más pasados los primeros minutos la puerta del despacho se abrió, dando paso primero a Neherenia y posteriormente a Darién, que la empujaba fuera de su estudio

**\- Tengo que hablar con una persona importante no molestes más **– le dijo antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara

**\- ¿Y yo no soy importante? **– le grito pero la puerta ya estaba cerrada. Toda ofendida se giró y se fue a la sala….mi sonrisa se amplió y escuche la risilla de zafiro también – **pero voy a esperarte acá** – la vi acercarse y tirarse en el sillón – **lo que hay que aguantar** – resoplo

En eso se fijó la cartera que deje. La agarro. La miro. La inspecciono…..pero cuando se dio cuenta a quien le pertenecía la soltó

**\- ¡Dariennnnnnnn!-** grito. Y salió corriendo al estudio donde empezó a golpear la puerta incansablemente hasta que por fin la abrió

**\- ¡! Que! **– dijo ofuscado al verla.

**\- ¿De quién demonios es esa cartera?** – pregunto. Lo cual mi adorado caballero arrogante la miro desconcertado. Sacudió su cabeza

**\- No moleste** – y se entró al estudio llevando el teléfono al oído.

**\- Contéstame… ¿de quién es?** – le exigió entrando en el despacho después de él

Aproveche y haciéndole una seña a Zafiro Salí en busca de la cartera. Pero antes recogí lo que necesitaría para mi siguiente movimiento….

Tome la cartera y me escondí en la cocina. Detrás de la encimadera. No podía ver pero si escuchar. Justo cuando me agache. La puerta del estudio volvió abrirse

**\- No estoy loca** – grito mi hermana – **exijo saber de quién es esa cartera…y no me vengas a decir que no lo sabes…¡ES DE MUJER! y del gusto de mi hermana** – escuche resoplar a Darién. Supongo que respiraba para calmarse ante esta loca

**\- No sé de qué hablas** – no entiendo porque deja que le grite así….diablos tengo que hacer que deje de ser tan caballero

**\- De eso –**

**\- Acá no hay nada –**

**\- No estaba aquí justo en esta mesa –** repite por su voz consternada

**\- Pues acá no hay nada…ahora debo hablar con mi personal en Escocia. Necesito tranquilidad **– escuche los pasos y luego una puerta cerrarse de golpe.

**\- No puede ser…estaba aquí **– escuche. Sonreí….entonces me saque la peluca, me solté el cabello y me saque los lentes….por último me puse una remera blanca larga de Darién….

.

.

.

**\- Te diviertes hermanita** – dije al levantarme y mirarla desde atrás de la encimadera. Dentro de la cocina. Amaba este espacio donde uno puede ver como si fuera una ventana hacia la sala. Donde tantas veces desayunamos con Darién y Zaf – **te gusta jugar a la familia feliz** – la mire sin moverme. Ella me miro y se petrifico para luego caerse de espalda

**\- No no…tu..**\- decía entrecortadamente

**\- Yo que…**.- la mire – **que estoy muerta. Si….solo ya no puedo estar en paz. Cuando te diviertes con MI familia…si por eso haces**

**\- No yo…**

**\- ¿Tú qué?** – lo mire con más furia – **aléjate de ellos! Vete**

Se levantó de golpe y mientras le sonreía ella salía espantada hacia la puerta del despacho de Darién. Golpeando rápidamente

**\- Darién abre** – me agache antes que saliera y camine hacia la puerta que daba justo al lado del estudio de Darién.

**\- ¿Qué? -**

**\- ¡Allá! Allá… Estaba –**

**\- Espera Zoycite** – entreabrí la puerta y se veía la cara de cansado que ponía – **¿estaba quién?**

**\- Serena…-** se colgó del cuello de él ocultando su cabeza en su pecho. Juro que quería salir y matarla a golpes solo por tocarlo…por suerte mi Darién se la saco de manera delicada y como supuse la miro respirando 10 veces

**\- ¿De que hablas? –**

**\- Ella se apareció** – señalo donde había estado – **detrás de la encimadera. En la cocina…-** cerró sus ojos y se dirigió como sospeche pero por la otra entrada, la que unía con de la sala y no por la que estaba yo que conectaba con el pasillo. Cuando ellos entraron yo salí y rápidamente volví a la habitación de zafiro que me esperaba con la puerta abierta

**\- ¿Dónde? **– Miramos con mi peque como ambos buscan en el lugar –** acá no hay nadie**

**\- Pero…pero** – la agarro y la sentó llevándola al sillón –

**\- Quédate acá y no moleste** – ella asintió pero miro a todos lados muy muy asustada – **rosas**...- me detuve al escuchare a Darién que estaba entrando al despacho…había sentido mi perfume. Sacudió su cabeza y entro.

Volví mi mirada hacia mi hermana que estaba en el sillón con los ojos cerrados mirando hacia abajo. Sus manos juntas pero temblaran.

Sonreí. Salí de la habitación. Dejando antes a la vista mi collar. La mire mientras me sentaba en el taburete de la encimadera

**\- No te quedo claro **– la mire como penetrando en su alma.

Ella abrió los ojos y me miraba espantada.

**\- Ser…... Serena – **

**\- Si…soy yo. Ellos no te necesitan. Yo y su hermana la cuidamos** – me enderece – ¿**acaso necesitas que venga todos los días?**

Neherenia se levantó y se acercó despacio cuando estaba a dos metros de mí. Alargo su mano temerosa pero cuando me iba a tocarme

**\- BUUU!** – grite suavemente

**\- Ahaaaaaaahhh…Darién** – se cayó de traste al piso. La mire y me reí. Como pudo se levantó y salió corriendo nuevamente en dirección al despacho – **es ella…es ella….Darién ayúdame…**

Yo me reía. Mientras que ella corría. Me baje. Me saque el collar y lo deje en el asiento. Y me escondí detrás del sillón. A esperar

**\- Basta…**\- grito Darién.. Neherenia estaba en un estado de desesperación

**\- No estoy loca estaba acá justo ahí** – señalo donde estaba sentada

**\- No hay nadie...Estas locas-**

**\- No…ella me hablo **– resoplo subiendo su mirada al tiempo que pasaba su mano en el cabello. - **¿Entonces dime que es esto? **– había agarrado mi collar y se lo mostraba a Darién. Él lo tomo.

Se lo quedo mirando por unos minutos

**\- Por siempre **– susurro. Había girado para ver el grabado que tenía…"_por siempre" _y debajo de ella una D con una S entrelazadas – **Serena**…- cerro sus ojos y se lo llevo al corazón

**\- Lo sé es de ella. Estaba aquí…Dar ..**\- lo miro suplicando. El abrí los ojos

**\- Me cansaste** – la agarro y la jalo fuera de la casa – **ella siempre está aquí. Porque esta es su casa y nos cuida…Ahora vete **– con eso le cerró la puerta dejando a mi hermana del otro lado. Con pánico…volvió en su paso y elevo el collar – **¿cómo llego esto aquí?**

**\- ¿De quién es tío?** – mire cuando Zafiro entro en escena

**\- ¿No te había ido? –**

**\- Sí. Pero me olvide algo…dime** – suspiro

**\- De Serena…recuerdas ¿cuándo se lo regale?** – él asintió – **se lo había puesto es su cuello la última mañana** – ahora entendía porque fue lo único que pude conservar

**\- ¿Me lo puedo quedar?** – pregunto. Si será inteligente mi peque. Sabía que yo lo necesitaría recuperas. Lo vi a Darién dudando pero lo ojos suplicante de zafiro pudieron. Le sonrió y se lo colgó en el cuello

**\- Cuídalo** – el asintió y salió por la puerta del departamento

**\- ¿Porque te apareciste a ella y no a mí? **– Lo sentí caerse en el sillón el cual me ocultaba del otro lado – S**erena**….

Levante el rostro y vi que apoyo su cabeza en el cabezal con los ojos cerrados. Me levante despacio y me incline hacia él…lo mire tan intensamente. Que me pregunte si realmente valía la pena perderlo…..eleve poco a poco mi mano para tocar su pelo azabache. Cuando solo estaba a unos centímetros

**\- ¡Oh dios mio! **– escuche y gire mi cabeza al ver a Andrew en la puerta. Darién se levantó de golpe. Al tiempo que di dos pasó hacia atrás

**\- Tío** – grito zafiro a su costado obligándolo a que girara hacia él y me dejara de verme. Con eso aproveche y me escondí detrás de las cortinas del ventanal, no sabía si Darién me vio o no…la secuencia fue demasiada rápida

**\- Andrew –**

**\- Ella…ella..**\- señalo

**\- ¿Qué? -**

**\- Serena** – Darién se giró y ambos ya no me veían. Vi a Zafiro un poco nervioso. Darién sacudió su cabeza

**\- ¿Qué haces aquí?**\- eso lo trajo de vuelta al presente a drew

**\- Yo…digo me llamo Zoycite dice que si no se arreglas la situación deberás presentarte** – suspiro

**\- Si estaba hablando con él cuando la loca enloqueció pero de verdad** – Andrew lo miro desconcertado – **ven vamos al escritorio y retomo la llamada con él** – cuando empezaron a caminar. Se volvió – **¿peque?**

**\- Yo eh!** -dice Zaf – **vi al tío Andrew y quise saludarlo…bueno me voy. Chau** – le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió disparado por la puerta

Espere unos minutos mientras que ambos se encerraban en el despacho. Luego mirando una vez más el lugar donde fui feliz suspire y Salí por la puerta.

Al bajar Zafiro me espera. Sonreí. Me entrego la peluca y los lentes.

**\- Vamos** – él asintió

,

,

.

.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

Los días empezaban a pasar y las visitas hacia zafiro eran cada vez más larga…él se volvió demandante…pocas veces me negaba. No podía con este peque tenía un gran poder de convencimiento….si de grande decide ser abogado o empresario tendrá a todos comiendo de su mano….

Durante el fin de semana pasado logro pasar la noche en el templo, pensé que Rei me ayudaría a convencerlo de que no era bueno. Pero al contrario lo ayudo a él a converme a mí. Lo peor fue hablar con Darién. No podía verlo, así que manejaba cada llamada con el peque con cuidado. Su cercanía me desarmaba. Sentirlo tan cerca y tan lejos me estaba matando. Su piel, su perfume y esa mirada de azul profundo como el mar me envolvían en un mar de sensaciones, que si no estaba apoyada me derretía solo con verlo

Las últimas tres semanas fue un reto no subir. Solo lo hice una vez cuando vi a Neherenia entrar a la primera semana de mí supuesta aparición. Pero esta vez la intercepte en el pasillo. Tuve que concentrarme y sacar todo de mí para que no reír en su cara cuando me miro aterrada. Según Zaf casi tampoco entraba al departamento. Pero si llamaba solo para hablar con Darién.

**\- Serena duermes mucho últimamente **– me gire y vi a Rei entra con la pizza al comedor del templo sacándome de mis recuerdos. Aunque la investigación y los avances contra mi padre estaban dando sus frutos. No podía negar que Rei tenía razón….cada vez me costaba más levantarme y durante la tarde ya tenía mucho sueño. Nunca fui una persona de madrugar pero como ahora…. – **llego la comida**

**\- ¿Comida? **– me reí por lo que ella llamaba comida.

**\- Bueno la pizza…ven **– me levante y me acomode enfrente de ella en la mesa –** leíste el último informe **– asentí agarrando la primera porción –

**\- Ojala lo hubiese visto cuando tuvo que pedir asilo a Haru** – dije antes de morder el primer trozo

**\- Si…mira** – Rei saco su teléfono y me mostró la cara del maldito cuando le arrebataron la escritura de la casa

Después de allanamiento se abrió la causa que Darién había iniciado. Dio varias veces testimonio pero todos carecían de credibilidad.

Había llegado hace unos días un amigo de él. Algún juez corrupto me comento Rei. Pero al buscar en la casa encontraron algo que jamás pensé….la casa me pertenecía. Bueno parte de ella. La otra era de mi abuela…eso nos sorprendió. Al parecer al morir mi abuelo su testamento quedo oculto mejor dicho. Mi padre lo oculto….al ser yo heredera de la casa y dueña yo decidía; pero como supuestamente estaba muerta mi abuela decidió echar a mi padre. Solo a mi hermana y a mi madre las recibiría pero a él no.

Me reí recordando como por las noticias mostraron los sucesos….aunque Neherenia si se quedó con mi abuela, mi madre agacho la cabeza una vez más y se fue con kenji a la casa de su viejo amigo.

Las cuentas se congelaron y eso hizo que tuviera que pedir a Haruka ayuda….aun no entendía pero desde el juicio mi hermano permaneció en Tokio…como supuse no ayudo a mi padre. ¿Cómo habrá pensado en ayudarlo si él es el culpable de muchas cosas que le sucedió?

**\- Serena** – el grito de Rei me trajo de mi pensamiento. La mire y ella me señalo el teléfono

**\- Ah** – lo vi y levante la ceja. Era zafiro – **es mi peque ¿Pero tan tarde?** – mire el reloj apenas eran las 10 y media

**\- ¿Atiende que esperas? -**

**\- Si** – lo atendía y primero se escuchó un silencio – **¿Zaf?**

**\- Mami** – ¿mami? Zaf solo me llamaba así cuando se sentía realmente mal. Él me habia adoptado como madre, a pesar de saber que Hotaru era su mamá, decidio llamarme Mama Sere excepto cuando se sentía muy mal que lo hacía como mami…eso me preocupo

**\- ¿Qué pasa amor? -**

**\- Me siento mal** – dijo suavemente. Mi corazón se estrujo. Quería salir corriendo

**\- ¿Y Darién donde esta?-**

**\- No lo sé **– ¿que? Está enfermo y esta solo

**\- Ya voy para allá** – colgué y me levante – **me voy** – estaba aguardando unas cosa. ¿Cómo demonios Darién lo deja solo? – **¿me prestar el Audi?** – Rei me miro

**\- Segura –**

**\- Si quiero ir lo más rápido posible y ese es lo más rápido que tienes** – se levantó y me miro

**\- Así de alteran ni loca **– la mire –** puedes rayarlo** – le sonreí

**\- Rei…**\- resoplo

**\- De acuerdo….espera **– se giró y fue a buscar algo a fuera. Aproveche y termine de buscar lo que necesito. Me puse la peluca. Aunque no quise ver a Darién directamente estos días. Si lo veía hoy le regañaría. ¿Cómo pudo dejarlo solo? Después me critico por darle un celular. Lo recuerdo bien tuve que aguantarme una charla de los pro y contra de que un niño de 10 años tenga ese dichoso aparatito. Pero si no fuera por ese, hoy ni me enteraba lo que le paso…. – **¿ya te vas?**

**\- Si** – le conteste. Me extiende una llave. La miro porque no es la del auto

**\- Cuídalo**.- le sonríe y la abraze – **pero si le encuentro aunque sea alguna pequeña o minúscula rayita te mato**

**\- Lo cuidare…gracias** – y con eso salí escalera a bajo del templo. El estacionamiento de Rei estaba a media cuadra. Al abrir sonreí antes la Suzuki Hayabusa, una de las motos más rápida y asombrosa del mundo. Cualquiera que viera a Rei jamás creería que era una fanática de la velocidad.

.

.

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

.

.

Con la misma llegue en tan solo treinta minutos…si hubiese venido aunque sea en auto hubiese tardo más…me baje y subí a toda prisa al piso de Darién.

Al llegar golpie con toda mi fuerza la puerta hasta que esta se abrió, dejando ver a un Darién asombrado

**\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué haces aquí? – **me mira

**\- ¿Cómo demonios lo dejaste solo?** – me di paso yo misma empujándolo. – **¿dónde estabas?**

**\- ¿Qué?… ¿de qué hablas?** – Me mira desconcertado – **¿y cómo? Digo**

**\- Zafiro me llamo y me dijo que estaba mal…y SOLO **– le grite – **¿dónde esta?**

**\- Espera quien te crees para entrar así en mi casa y reclamar…**\- pero su protesta se vio ahoga al ver a Zafiro en la sala

**\- Mami** – me llama y sin importarme Darién me abalanzo hacia mi peque…le toco la frente con los labios

**\- Mi amor como no iba a venir…estas volando de fiebre** – lo alzo y miro a Darién –** lo llevare acostar** – asiente y en todo el camino me sigue. Escucho cuando susurra

**\- ¿Mami? **– esta desconcertado lo se. Zaf no daba esas muestras a cualquiera. Le debía importar a alguien realmente para hacerlo

Lo acuesto en la cama y cuando lo abrigo me agarra la mano

**\- No te vayas** – me agacho y lo miro

**\- No me iré…solo voy por algo para la fiebre** – le sonrió al responder. Mi peque esta caído se me parte el alma verlo así

**\- Solo es un virus dijo el médico** – me gire cuando Darién lo menciona

**\- ¿Le dieron algún remedio?** – él asiente

**\- Supongo que te llamo cuando baje a abrirle a mi madre que me lo trajo…**\- ¿diablos? Luna. ¿Cómo estaría? – **pero tranquila mamá osa ya se lo tomo. El medico dijo que era normal que subiera un poco más hasta que el medicamento le hiciera efecto-** asentí y volví mi vista a Zaf. Le acaricia el cabello.

Me acosté a su lado y lo acune….mire a Darién aun petrificado en la puerta de la habitación de zafiro. Me veía como…entre asombrado y era una sensación diferente…sentí que él estaba a punto de unir todo…y eso me dio miedo.

Mire a Zaf. Estaba aquí por él. Recordándome respirar mire a Darién

**\- Me traes unas compresas frías **– me miro – **para la fiebre** – asintió. A los minutos las coloco en su frente. Pero se apartó de nosotros dos que estábamos en la cama

Acunándolo empecé a tararear una canción de cuna. Zaf se relajó y se durmió….no se en que momento lo seguí yo

.

.

.

.

Estaba en un estado entre la conciencia y la inconsciente. Morfeo me llamaba insistentemente a pesar de que yo me resistía. En eso senti una mano suave en mi mejilla a la vez de un tierno susurro

**_\- ¿De verdad, eres tú?_** – pero el sueño volvió a vencerme transportándome a un hermoso amanecer

.

.

.

.

Los primero rayos del sol me despertaron y me vi aun en la cama de Zafiro. Puse mi mano en su frente y respire aliviada. Ya no tenía fiebre. Es más estaba inclusive con color.

**\- Dios 7 de la mañana **– susurre al ver el reloj, me frote los ojos…diablos me olvide de ponerme los lentes….suspire

Salí muy rápido…mire a Zaf sonriendo. Le bese en la frente antes de salir de su cama despacio. Cuando llegue a la puerta me volví a ver a mi peque aliviada que ya estaba mejor. Controle el pasillo y no se veía a Darién por ninguna parte.

Respire al final ni cuenta me di que había retenido el aire. Cerré los ojos, sacudí mi cabeza y al abrirlos camine hacia el comedor que había dejado mis cosas tiradas

**\- Buenos días** – salte del susto ante el saludo de Darién. Me gire y lo vi a poyado en la encimadera tomando un café. Me veía extraño….su mirada era diferente

**\- Yo… bueno...-** hablaba entrecortadamente. No Serena ahora no – **lo siento me quede dormida.**

**\- Tranquila** – toma otro sorbo de café – **¿te vas? –**

**\- Si… acomodo esto en la cartera y me voy…déjale saludos a Zafiro. Por favor y dile que luego lo llamo **\- él asintió.

Con eso me dispuse salir…pero a un simple paso escuche

**\- ¿No te olvidas de nada?** – me volvió y lo vi.

**\- No** – respondí sinceramente. Había controlado todo. Celular. Llave todo en orden

**\- ¿Seguro?** – levante la ceja, no sabía cómo descifrar ese tono

**\- Si seguro **– mire por las dudas mi cartera otra vez, estaba todo

**\- ¿Seguro Serena?** – levante el rostro

**\- Si. Te dije que...** – conteste si darme cuenta. Fue justo en ese momento que lo vi sostenido mi peluca en su mano. Automáticamente eleve una de las mías y corrobore que no la tenía. Lo mire petrificada,…Darién me había descubierto

Nos quedamos unos minutos viéndonos. Observándonos. Esperándonos.

Era justo lo que no quería que pasara. Pero Darién, no podría evitarlo por mucho tiempo. Ambos teníamos esa conexión que solo existe en las películas….sacudí la cabeza para alejar su mirada y huí hacia la puerta. La abrí pero cuando iba a cruzarla un brazo me sujeto jalándome hacia la pared y aprisionándome entre ese cuerpo fornido y la pared. Me miro directo a los ojos por un segundo que parecieron eterno. Suplique que el mundo se detuviera. El zorro acorralo al conejo…yo era su presa lo vi en sus ojos. y lo peor es que lo deseaba

**\- Me muero por hacer esto** – dijo interrumpiendo el silencio. Segundo después sus labios cayeron sobre los míos. Moviéndose con gran maestría. Y yo solo pude responderle con la misma intensidad.

Cuando se volvió exigente su mano fue a mi nuca y la otra a mi cintura atrayéndome más a su cuerpo. A diferencia de todo lo que pensé que podría controlarme con él, mis manos subieron por su espalda hasta enredarse en su sedosa y negra cabellera

El beso que comenzó suave aunque desesperado, a los segundos fue salvaje. Darién penetro mi boca con su agilidad. Su lengua envolviéndome en un torbellino de lujuria y deseo. No era eso. Era un tsunami que arrasaba contra mi voluntad, hasta conmigo misma…mi tsunami particular llamado Darién Chiba. Siempre él hizo eso, con un simple beso me rendía. Podía tenerlo todo de mí. Solo en ese momento me concentre en esa sensación tan maravillosa y asombro que era su boca. Casi no podía respirar pero no era por su magistral boca sino por su pecho sobre el mio. No sé cuándo pero me vi arqueando hacia él, acercándome….era intenso. Profundo

**\- Siiiiiii…seremos una familia otra vez** – y ese fue mi balde de agua fría. Tanto Darién como yo, giramos nuestras cabezas al costado donde se produjo esa familiar vos. Pero sin separar nuestros cuerpos ni un centímetro. Zafiro estaba aquí, no solo eso. Sino que nos vio

**\- No….no es posible **– dijo otra voz chillona del otro lado. Volvimos a girar la cabeza 180° y me encontré con la mirada de Neherenia –

Con eso reacción. Empuje a Darién y me di vuelta siguiendo a Neherenia que corría espantada hacia el ascensor

Cuando me vio que la perseguía, sin esperar se disparó escalera abajo…solo a unos pocos escalones la separaban de mí. Y por experiencia propia sabia que detrás mio venia Darién.

Al llegar a planta baja salte los últimos escalones llegando justo cuando mi hermana disponía por escaparse por la puerta de emergencia. La agarre del pelo y le empuje estampándola contra la pared

**\- Si dice una solo palabras…mejor que corras porque no te alcanzaran tus piernitas para que no te alcance** – ella me miraba asustada y temerosa – **entendiste** – como no me respondía. La empuje bruscamente desde el hombro golpeando su espalda y haciendo que su cabeza rebote también por el impacto – **contesta maldita entendiste **– ella asintió

**\- Estas viva** – sonreí

**\- No gracias a ti** – la mire desafiante. Ella era como un ratón asustadizo que sentía que estaba atrapada y el gran gato estaba a punto de comérselo. Entonces cometió una imprudencia

**\- Cuando papá se entere** – me separe un poco de ella y estrelle mi puño al lado de su cara. Vi su miedo. Pensó que le iba a pegar y me gusto que se sienta tan poca cosa

**\- Si tú dices algo la próxima no errare** – se estremeció de miedo

**\- Tu…tú no eres mi hermana –** le sonreí maliciosamente

**\- NO….**\- sentía a Darién a mi espalda di unos pasos hacia atrás – **te lo advertí esta vez…no abras tu boca y aléjate de ellos**

**\- Pero…pero –**

**\- ¡Pero nada!** – le grite

**\- Serena** – escuche el susurro de sus palabras

**\- Te lo repito** – agarre la mano de Neherenia y se la retorcí a medida que ella empezó a gritar de dolor inclinándose –** aléjate de ellos** – me acerque a su oído – **y si osas poner una sola mano encima de Zafiro otra vez. Yo misma me encargara de matarte**\- sentí las manos de Darién en mi cintura jalándome hacia atrás

**\- Yo no le hice nada **– se excusa cuando Darién logra separarme

**\- No mientas. He visto sus marcas **– fue la primera vez que se quedó a dormir en el templo, se había olvidado el pijama así que le di una remera que Rei me había comprado hace tiempo muy grande…cuando se volteo vi varios moretones en su brazo…al principio no me quiso decir nada. Pero después me lo confeso llorando…tan solo hacia unas semanas, Neherenia se empezó a desesperar con él y le retorcía el brazo. Levemente o algún que otro cachetazo pero los suficiente para atemorizar a un niño de 10 años, que se interponía entre ella y lo que quería conseguir…..Darién. Sino fuera porque zafiro no se apartó de mi toda la noche y me hizo prometer que no le diría a su tío ni a nadie. No lo hice pero me lo cobraría – **aléjate de ellos.**

**\- Yo... **– logre zafarme del agarre de Darién. Me acerque a ella y con todo lo que tenía guardado le estampe una cachetada que lo hizo caer al piso

**\- VETE…..antes que le diga el verdadero motivo por cual estuviste internada hace 7 meses** – abrió sus ojos grande –** o si lo se….se lo de las drogas** – dicho eso se levanta me mira una vez más y se va corriendo tan rápido que creo que ni flash la hubiese alcanzado. Me giro y veo a Darién – **¿porque? Porque dejaste que ella le hiciera eso** – me he preguntado desde que se la vi la primera vez. ¿Porque se lo permitió?

**\- Lo descubrí hace unas semanas…antes de que se fuera a dormir contigo **– me mira – **según Zafiro recién empezaba. Pero su actitud con ella era tirante. Pero no me ha querido decir quien, ni porque se lo hacía….trate inclusive con Andrew. Pero se había cerrado. No lo dejaba solo con ella. Cuando sume de dónde provenían los moretones casi la mato. Pero Ante y Drew me aconsejaron encontrar pruebas para meterla presa….es por eso que lo dejaba irse contigo. Acaso crees que lo dejaría ir en un lugar que no conozco -** hace una pausa – **había momento que me sentía la peor basura, pero llegaste justo y te vi quererlo, por eso lo permití que se fuera contigo **– bueno eso explica porque accedió tan fácilmente. Luego agrega – **es una de las tantas cosas que quería hablar contigo…necesitaba que Zafiro se abriera**

**\- Bueno ahora ya lo sabes** – le espete – **más te vale que no aparezca porque le pegare un tiro** – me cruce de brazos y me miro desconsolado

**\- Tú. Tú ya no eres tu** – descruce los brazos. – **ya no eres mi Serena**

**\- No** – conteste – **la serena que conociste murió haces meses en una cama y sola….Yo solo soy una imagen de lo que fue esa mujer**

**\- Aun puedo ver esa luz que habita en ti – **me mira con esa cara que podría curar mi lastimado corazón…si lo hubiera

**\- Esa luz se apagó hace demasiado tiempo. Lo que ves aquí es solo un envase vacío** – me gire y abrí la puerta de salida. Me detuve de espalda a él y agregue – **no esperes lo que no vas a encontrar** – cerré mis ojos dejando escapar una lagrima

**\- Te equivocas aún sigue allí, en lo más profundo de esa oscuridad. Ella sigue esperando ser rescatada** – me seque mi mejilla y baje el rosto

**\- No te decepciones cuando no la encuentres** – y con eso salí por la puerta dejando atrás al único ser que vi algo tan bueno en mí que quiso matar a mi dragón, solo que ahora ese dragón era yo…...

.

.

.

* * *

.

Bueno aquí estoy y se lo imaginaba quien separo a serena de darien fue la misma michiru(solo rosse pocas fichas pero le ponía a ella...un aplauso que vi las pista ajaa) y encima se había enamorado de él...y empezamos a resolver varios misterio como y porque llego a hirosaki...también al parecer ikuko tiene una razón se que muchos la han querido matar pero bueh algo oculta o quizás protege...o sera realmente tan mala también ja

y kenji ja empezó a caer...se le despojo de muchas cosas. en un abrir y cerrar sus ojos su imperio esta cayendo. aja . Estamos con una serena bastante cegada por su odio que piensa hasta sacrificar el amor de darien por conseguir lo que quiere. solo zafiro llega a su congelado corazón. este niño tiene un gran club de fan, tan chico y tan valiente

También conocimos al sr hino para dejar un poco mas en claro el padre de rei pertenece al parlamento del gobierno japones por eso tanto poder. Tambien al parecer queria cobrarse algo de kenji..que piensa que puede ser?

La frase del principio corresponde a la canción "llorar" de jesse y joy...representa a la encrucijada y al dolor de Serena.

Aclarando alguna palabras:

Sumario: es un proceso penal que se realiza por un supuesto delito aplicado. es como decir una acusación de un delito que puede llegar incluso hasta una juicio

rectabilidad: se refiere a una persona que es recta, que no se desvía de las reglas morales

allanaban: viene de allanar es allanar un domicilio, es decir ingresar con una orden que permite buscar/registrar todo el domicilio por alguna evidencia

fiscal: funcionario judicial que representa el estado

berrinche: es una sinónimo de capricho / taburete: asiento sin brazo y sin respaldo / comprensas: paño que se usa mojado para bajar la fiebre

Flash: es un superheroe veloz...también conocido como el hombre mas veloz, por tener una velocidad sobrehumana. es de la epoca de superman

Suzuki Hayabusa: es una de las 10 motos mas rápidas del planeta...es increible si pueden ver una foto van a saber lo que les hablo. ni hablemos de la velocidad que alcanza 308-318 km/hs

.

Respondiendo dudas:

\- rosse la única que pensó que era michiru y si tenias razón... bueno aunque kenji no estuvo muy lejos aunque casi casi obtiene su cometido...bueno que podemos decir de que darien no la reconoció tener en cuenta lo devastado que esta. aunque en la mas profundo lo sabia. ...la verdad es que si sufre y mucho darien lo peor aun tiene un camino bastante complicado mas con esta testaruda serena...nuestro pobrecito lo apacho un poco y después se lo envio a la rubia (jajaa risa malvada).

bueno ahora que darien sabe de ella...serena tendrá que tomar otras cosas pero por el momento piensa hasta en sacrificar el amor de darien por vengarse. ¿él la dejara?...rei es su pepe grillo aunque la aconseja deja que ella decida. eso es importante para serena por nadie le dijo "tu decides" igual yo te apoyo...pronto veremos que jugadas de conciencia que hizo Rei.

tal cual como todos pensaron neherenia sigue igual solo lo quiere a darien y encima ahora se la agarro con zafiro...aun esta pendiente como va a terminar..tengo alguna¿ideas?

Voy aclarar algo no fue plagio la historia de Rei(por lo menos conciente...mirenme tengo los ojitos de cachorro) fue sin querer. pero solo la parte de la madre e el resto no tiene nada que ver con la historia de la ninja rosada...pero si el abogado que me mandas esta tan bueno como andrew (lo puedo contratar yo pero no para que me defienda digo jejej) ...ah no encontré la trama que me aconsejaste en español o subtitulada...solo en japones T.T si alguien sabe el link?me lo pasan.

perdón por la tardanza pero es que me salio un poquitin mas largo ja ja bueno bueno largo. espero que haya compensado. dudas consulta lo que quieran serán recibido. he anotado la preferencia de las parejas aja. pronto ya tendrán novedades de ellas...bueno el siguiente aun no se si habrá participación de pensamiento de darien lo mas probable es que se concentre todo desde el punto de serena.

espero sus reviews que muchas ideas me dieron...sobretodo con la parejitas secundaria..

.


	12. Capitulo 12

.

.

.

.

.

******************* Capítulo 12  ******************

**.**

**"..Como puedes ver en mis ojos, como puertas abiertas. Llevándote hasta mi interior, donde me hecho tan insensible, sin alma. Mi espíritu está durmiendo en algún lugar frió, **

**hasta que lo encuentres ahí y lo lleves de vuelta a casa ...Despiertame...****Despiérteme por dentro. **

**No puedo despertar.. Despiérteme por dentro..sálvame. ****Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad..despiértame...**

**Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido…"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El celular no dejaba de sonar, cortan y volvían a sonar. Una tras de otras. No necesitaba ver o saber a quién pertenecía esas llamada….lo sabía. Era de Darién.

Habían pasado ya tres días y aun no se cansaba... No entendía que no le iba a contestar.

Por más indiferencia que mostré aquella mañana, él sabía que con unas cuantas palabras justa y necesaria me convencería. Darién lo sabía y sabía cómo hablarme, que decirme….

**\- ¿Me puedes decir que hace el teléfono en la heladera?** – me señalo Rei

**\- No soportaba escucharlo más **– resople. Y si al décimo llamado lo puse en el primer lugar que tenía cerca…la heladera.

Pero a cada hora lo miraba por las dudas si era Zafiro. Él solo me llamaría del celular que le dimos y sé que no se lo daría a Darién, menos en estas circunstancia. Bueno también porque le envié un mensaje diciéndole que su tío me descubrió y que solo me llamara en caso de urgencia.

**\- Atiéndelo….Serena esto es ridículo** – sé que me comportaba como una niña. Pero no quería que me desarme

**\- Rei…- **le suplique. Ella puso los ojos en blanco

**\- Se quedó sin batería, cárgalo** – lo dejo en la mesa y se fue.

Mire a la computadora y a la nota que estaba leyendo….un tal Diamante Moon estaba a cargo de la madre de Jiro. La pregunta era ¿quién era y porque lo relacionaban con el Conde Sheild?

Me levante y puse a cargar el celular. A los minutos se encendió. Cerré los ojos y suspire. 118 llamadas perdidas de Darién….y otros 200 mensajes. Era increíble me lleno la casilla. Solo con leer los primeros me daba ganas de llorar y llamarlo. Pero con la poca fuerza que tenía los borre.

Cuando termine mande un mensaje al Sr Hino…necesito información de Diamante Moon. Lo extraño era que también era Escoces…..recordé que un tal Diamante arruino el noviazgo del siglo con aquella duquesa. ¿Será el mismo?

.

.

.

**\- ¡Mama Sere!...mamá Sere **– me levante rápidamente al escuchar esa voz

**\- Zaf** – dije no más abrir la puerta del comedor del templo. Él se tiro en mis brazos. Lo mire asustada – **¿qué paso? ¿Cómo? ¿Digo como llegaste aquí?**

**\- En taxi **– lo mire seriamente

**\- No me refería a eso** – se rió

**\- Es que quería verte **– me hizo un puchero

**\- Pero si nos vinos ayer al mediodía **– se separa de mí y cruza los brazos

**\- Pero hoy no viniste y como vi al tío esperándome afuera** – encogió sus hombros. Bueno era cierto que como no quería ni cruzarme con Darién esperaba a que llegara su micro escolar en la puerta del edificio y lo veía solo unos minutos antes que suba. Lo que no me imagine que Darién sospecharía y bajara a recibirlo.

**\- Hoy se me hizo tarde y no pude ir….¿Tu tío sabe que está aquí?** – le pregunte cuidadosamente. Él me negó. Puse mis ojos en blanco – **entonces como pagaste el taxi** – se ríe

**\- Está esperando abajo –**

**\- ¡Zafiro! –** Me hizo sus ojitos de cachorro y me levante buscando la plata **– espérame aquí** – él asintió. Agarre el celular y mientras que bajaba las escalera del templo, le envié un mensaje a Darién. Avisándole que Zafiro estaba conmigo….

Vi al taxista esperando pero bastante enojado. Supongo que pensó que lo engaño un niño. Le sonreí y le pague. Inclusive un poco más.

El celular volvió a sonar….diablos era Darién. Al no atenderlo mando un mensaje

**_\- Dime la dirección que lo voy a buscar -_**

Por supuesto que no se la daría…eso le diría donde vivo. Claro que no.

**_\- Yo lo llevo en un rato -_**

**_\- Es mi responsabilidad Serena… ¿dime dónde es? -_**

Resople este hombre es testarudo

**_\- No, yo lo llevo…estamos en camino -_**

A lo terco gano yo

**_\- Ok. Los espero abajo -_**

Diablos lo tendría que ver. No tengo escapatoria. Levanto la vista y veo sentado a Zafiro esperándome tranquilamente. ¿En que lió me metiste peque?...solo un segundo después vuelve a sonar el teléfono con un mensaje

**_\- Touche! -_**

¿Qué?...lo mato…diablo es un arrogante que quiere salirse con la suya a toda costa. Volví a mirar a Zaf y sonreí…Tío y sobrino me volvían loca pero los amaba a cada uno.

.

.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

.

.

.

Estábamos con Zaf a una cuadra del edificio cuando visualice a Darién en la puerta. Solo unos segundos le alcanzaron para vernos él a nosotros

**\- Cuídate y no lo vuelvas a hacerlo** – Zaf asintió. Mientras que estacionaba el auto frente a su puerta

**\- Si…lo siento**. – me dio un beso y bajo – **te quiero**. – Sonreí sin bajarme del auto

Vi como Darién lo saludos y le sacudió el pelo. Solo hizo una seña para que entrara. Levanto su vista y se acercó al auto

**\- ¿Audi?** – Asentí mientras me colocaba las gafas – **¿todo bien con Zaf?**

**\- Sí. Debes controlarlo más **– le espete poniendo ambas manos sobre el volante

**\- Hablare con él seriamente….**\- me miro agachándose un poco en la ventana. Mientras ponía una mano sobre el techo – **ahora que eres Hino viajas con estilo**

**\- Eso no te interesa** – le conteste levantando mi vista hacia esos ojos zafiro. Dios mi corazón latía tan fuerte que creo que él podía escucharlo

**\- Ya no vas de pelirroja –**

**\- No**..- asintió de manera arrogante – **la tiene tu ¿recuerdas?**

**\- Ah cierto. Que te la olvidaste cuando escapaste** – se inclina finalmente apoyando sus brazos cruzándolos en la ventanilla – **¿la quieres? La tengo arriba**

**\- No gracias. Te la puedes quedar** – le conteste mirando hacia delante – **¿te puedo ayudar en algo más? **

**\- En muchas cosas pero por lo visto….**\- encogió sus hombros

**\- ¿Qué quieres decir? –**

**\- Yo. Nada…Se-le-ne **– dijo suavemente cada silaba. Finalmente incorporándose. Lo mire estupefacta

**\- Eres un arrogante** – salí de auto azotándola la puerta – **ya te dije. Lo que busca no está aquí**

**\- Si tú lo dices** – volvió a encogerse de hombro y se giró entrando al edificio.

**\- SI** – le grite pero se giró unos minutos y me miro con esa sonrisa de arrogancia. Diablos había entrado en su juego y ni siquiera lo había notado. Volvió a retomar su camino. Palmeo a Zafiro que lo aguardaba y ambos se perdieron dentro del edificio.

Darién. Mi Darién. Mi caballero arrogante. ¿Qué haría contigo?

.

.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

.

Al siguiente día opte por ir a recibir a Zafiro sino volvería a hacer lo mismo, me dijo anoche inclusive. Dios no podía con este niño.

**\- ¿Qué aburrido que es esto?** – se quejó Rei a mi lado sentada en el auto.

**\- Pero si tú quisiste venir -**

**\- Bueno tenía que venir al centro ¿no?...pero esto de esperar **– hace un movimiento con la mano. Yo hago una mueca y giro mi cabeza mientras que ella se acomoda en el asiento. Para dormir.

El auto esta estacionado en la esquina pero desde aquí podía ver si llegaba el micro de Zafiro…también si Darién bajaba. Pero por lo visto no había señales de él.

Sonreí al ver acercarse su vehículo escolar. Salí pero despacio para que mi amiga no se despertara.

A unos pasos y al tiempo que baja mi peque me vio. Su sonrisa podía iluminar todo mi mundo de oscuridad…mi alma se iluminaba

**\- Mama Sere **– grito y se corrigió – **digo mama Sele **– sonreí y me abrace fuerte a mi niño. Ahora sé lo que Luna me decía siempre _"mi niña"_…..…como la extrañaba. Fue la única que no supe que paso con ella. ¿Me habrá olvidado? Aunque solo hace unos días pensé hasta Darién me había apartado pero ahora no sé qué pensar… - **te extrañe mucho**

**\- Yo también **– me levante – **pero nos vimos ayer **– él sonríe

**\- Te hice algo pero me lo olvide arriba** – tiro de mí para entrar el edificio. A lo que negué. Si Darién esta no sé hasta qué punto podría resistirme a él. Bueno desde el otro día no me llamo, ni me mando mensaje quizás ya entendió pensé – **no te preocupe el tío no está…dijo que venía más tarde como sabias que venias a verme** – se encogió de hombros. Suspire y lo seguí pero antes le hice una seña a mi dormida amiga que ya no estaba tan dormida.

.

.

.

Mientras subía con mi peque me contó todo lo que hizo en el colegio y también como lo regaño ayer Darién por haberse escapado y asustado….habíamos quedado para almorzar pero ahora no podía llevarlo, ya que eso era parte de su castigo. Suspire Darién a veces exagera con todo.

Tiro de mi manga dentro del departamento e hice una mueca…amaba este lugar aquí fui muy feliz

**\- Espera** – asentí mientras que Zafiro se perdía en el pasillo para después entrar a su cuarto

Me gire y vi como había dejado tirada su mochila. Sonreí nunca cambiaría este niño y era lo que más me enamoraba de él. Levante su mochila y los libros que se le habían caído. Al tiempo que los ponía dentro escuche como una puerta se abría levante la vista y ahí estaba frente a mí, mi debilidad…mi caballero arrogante.

**\- Darién** – me asuste y solté la mochila – **¿qué haces aquí? **– encarno una ceja

**\- Aún vivo aquí** – contesto al momento de dejar las llaves a un costado. Luego se fue a la cocina

**\- Yo…bueno si** – dios no sabía que decir. Agarre la mochila del suelo – **lo siento. Zaf me dijo que no estabas**

**\- Pues no **– lo mire – **recién acabo de llegar **– me sonrió desde la encimera – **¿tomas algo?**

**\- No gracias…espero a zafiro** – conteste nerviosa. Se giró supongo que para llenar la cafetera con agua

**\- Esta sigue siendo tu casa…Serena** – menciona dándome la espalda. Lo que me impide que vea su rostro. Aunque su voz era angustiada – **no tiene que pedir disculpa. A zafiro le haces bien**

**\- Dar. Yo…..** – pero que le voy a decir. Si yo misma le dije que no me buscara. Que la que conoció murió. Yo lo aleje. Cerré mis ojos

**\- Aquí estoy** – anuncio Zaf y abrí los ojos- **toma** – me dio un papel. – **hola tío llegaste antes **

Salió a saludarlo. Mire el papel y era un dibujo de nuestra pequeña familia. Darién, Zaf y yo. Lleve mi manos a mi boca para impedir que un gemido de dolor saliera….solo puedo pensar en que Zaf quería una familia y yo ya no se la podía dar. Lo lastimare. No puedo hacerle esto

**\- Zaf** – lo llame con los ojos cristalizados pero impidiendo llorar

**\- ¿Te gusto? **– asentí. Y me senté en el sillón

**\- Yo** – baje mi rostro... pero que decirle. Que terminare en cárcel como el resultado menos trágico…

**\- Ese dibujo lo hice el día que te fuiste** – levante mi mirada a hacia mi peque – **mama Sere yo te quiero mucho, no te alejes** – dios como demonios podía saber lo que pensaba. O como actuaria…él solo la sabía. Su pureza me desarmaba.

Lo agarre y lo abrace. Darién me observaba cerca y sonreí. ¿Porque tenía que amarlos tanto a los dos?

**\- Vayan a comer si quieren** – Zaf se dio vuelta automáticamente

**\- ¿De verdad tío?** – Darién asintió – **pero…**

**\- No te levante el castigo…solo por hoy **– empezó a saltar

**\- Gracias** – él me sonrió y se giró….diablos dolía su indiferencia pero me la merecía.

**\- Pero sé que igual nos ama **– ¿qué? Se detuvo y me miro con esa sonrisa triunfal – **lastima tú te pierdes lo bueno….-**

Iba a contestar a su arrogancia cuando el timbre sonó. Darién fue atenderlo.

**\- ¿Busco a Selene?** – dijo esa voz conocida

**\- Rei Hino ¿verdad? **– Contesto Darién – **pasa ella está en la sala**

Cuando Rei apareció ante mí se sorprendido

**\- Lo siento me demore más de la cuenta** – justifique a lo que ella negó

**\- Tranquila es que mi padre me llamo, quiere que vayamos hoy -**

**\- ¿Hoy? – **le pregunte

**\- ¿A dónde van mama Sere?** – pregunto un curioso Zaf

**\- Zafiro** – lo iba a empezar a regañar Darién. Cuando levante mi mano

**\- Tranquilo Rei sabe quién soy** – encargo una ceja de disgusto y lo se…era porque ella si lo sabia. Así que compadeciéndolo le aclare – **ella me encontró**. – se giró hacia ella

**\- No sé si agradecerte o enfurecerme contigo **– la miro a Rei

**\- Primero agradecerme **– le señalo – **segundo no es mi culpa yo le insistí en que por lo menos te avisara a ti** – la mire cómo y porque le daba explicaciones – **y tercero no lo hice porque tú te divertías con mujeres todos los días** – Rei encogio sus hombros - **así que yo creo que está bien que no te haya dicho nada**

**\- ¿De qué demonios hablas?** – la enfrento mi caballero

**\- De lo que salía en las revista** – levanto su mano – **modelos, actrices, mujeres muchas y muchas mujeres, todas a tu disposición**

**\- Acaso me viste con alguna de ella** – Rei negó – **salió en algún lado alguna foto mía con esas supuesta mujeres** – volvió a negar –** entonces ¿porque demonios pensaron que estuve con una harén?** – respire pero antes de contestarle Rei lo hizo

**\- Tu vida era muy emocionante antes de conocer a mi amiga y dime ¿porque no volverías a hacerlo?!...eras libre** – le espeto

**\- Porque YO AMABA A SERENA –** le grito – **jamás estaría con alguien. Y menos después de como pensé que la perdí. No voy a negar mi pasado pero no es que estuve con un harén. Las mujeres ambiciosas siempre le atraen el poder y el dinero….**\- de todo eso me quedo solo una palabra

**\- Amaba** – susurre pero creo que no fue lo suficientemente bajo porque ambos se callaron y me miraron cuando baje el rostro.

El silencio era intenso. Y la tensión también. Darién abrió la boca pero la cerro. Quien lo corto fue zafiro

**\- Dime** – lo vi - **¿a dónde van esta noche? **– sonreí levemente

**\- A una gala** – de repente se puso serio

**\- Yo voy**.- no. No otra vez peque

**\- No esta vez no Zafiro. No te olvides lo que paso en las ultimas galas** – le recordé

**\- No me voy **– mire a Darién pidiendo ayuda y él ni siquiera me miro. Luego a Rei

**\- Rei –**

**\- A no a mí no me mires…tuve que dar muchas explicaciones en las dos últimas que nos acompañó – **si bueno era verdad…demasiadas explicaciones de todas las cosas que decía

**\- No Zaf –**

**\- ¡! Que si voy!** – Se agarró de mi – **quiero ir** – lo trate de separar pero se aferraba demasiado

**\- Hagamos un trato –**

**\- ¡! NO! Voy **\- miro a su tío – **tío dile que me lleve**

**\- Es problema tuyo** – ¿qué?

**\- Darién** – levanto las manos en forma de rendición. Pero se reía – **Chiba ayúdame** – le suplique. Se acercó y separo a Zafiro de mí.

**\- Zaf compórtate** – me mira y levante mi barbilla – **me encanta cuando suplicas** – me quede de piedras…pero si hace dos segundo dijo que ya no me amaba y ahora don arrogante apareció

**\- Tengo una idea** – anuncio Rei aplaudiendo. Su mirada era de temer no sé si sería buena o no – **Darién nos acompaña y controla a zafiro mientras que tú haces los negocios - **¿qué? ¿Darién en la gala?

**\- Rei** – suplique con mi mirada. Y vi a Darién…no no sonreía maliciosamente – **no no creo que sea buena idea**

**\- Por mí no hay problema** – contesto – **no creo que se porte tan mal el peque**

**\- Ya verás a lo que nos referimos **– Rei lo palmeo en la espalda – **ya lo veras**

.

.

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

.

Diablos no podía creer lo que había sucedió en la casa de Darién…Rei lo invito a la gala…!A LA GALA! Lo peor es que Darién tenía su propia invitación, siempre le llegaban.

Quedamos en encontrarnos en la entrada del hotel donde se realizaba la misma. Ya que no quisieron que lo vayamos a buscar. Ni a él, ni a Zafiro…

No entendía. No lo entendía. Hace unos días me beso tan intensamente que pensé que el amor seguía ahí pero su confesión ante Rei me dijo que lo lastime tanto que ya no me amaba quizás me quería…cerré los ojos. No quería pensar en eso. No...Dolía sentir que lo había perdido. Dolía demasiado

**\- Aun piensas en lo de esta mañana** – dijo mi pepe grillo al momento que giro en la esquina; a unas pocas cuadras del evento. Respire y volví mi vista hacia la ventana – **yo creo que te ama tan intensamente que le duele. Pero cree que desaparecerás de un momento a otro**

Eso mismo cree Zaf y es por eso que accedo a casi todos sus caprichos. Pero a diferencia de un niño de 10 años a Darién quizás le podría decir… ¿no? me aceptaría después de matar a mi padre.

No, él es un ser puro. No lo puedo contaminar con mi oscuridad. Quizás sea mejor renunciar y sacrificar mi amor…..pero por lo menos se merece una explicación

**\- Llegamos** – anuncio Rei al estacionar en la entrada

Respiré antes de salir….sería la primera vez que estaría en un evento así cerca con Darién…él aquí seria el Conde y Zafiro…. bueno mi hijo, como el mismo se encargó de decirle al resto de las personas en las anteriores galas.

Según Rei esta era una gala a favor del hospital central de Tokio; irónico el mismo que mi padre era inversor bueno ex -inversor. Por lo que supe redujeron el porcentaje que tenía. También Rei se aseguró que Taiki Kou no apareciera….

Empecé a caminar por la alfombrar que habían colocado y visualice una cantidad de periodista acosando a alguien. Ni siguiera puede verla pero si sentirla. Sabía que ya estaba aquí. Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y mi piel se erizo…paso a paso me acerque y los periodista se abrieron paso

Allí estaba él respondiendo a una pregunta de la periodista de cabello largo rubio. Estaba vestido con un pantalón y saco gris oscuro, camisa blanca y corbata violeta. Era el dios hecho hombre. Lo vi y solo pude detenerme a observarlo, a escanearlo…estaba impresionante.

Una de sus manos dentro del pantalón y la otra protegía a Zafiro que estaba de traje negro.

Volví mi vista a ese hombre que me quitaba el aliento, al único que podría convencerme de cambiar mi rumbo. Levante mi rostro y me lo encontré viéndome con esos ojos azules profundo…dos zafiro que iluminaban mi oscura visión….

**\- Vamos** – me empuje Rei. Llegando al lado de mis dos hombres

**\- Hola** – susurre tímidamente

**\- Hola** – saludo Darién – **te ves hermosa** – sonreí y baje mi vista a mi vestido de satén largo, y tul violeta con un cortes top en la parte superior llena de destellos blancos – **estamos a juego**

**\- Si creo que si** – sonreí. Mire a zafiro – **tú también esta guapo** – mi peque se sonrojo

**\- Supongo que eso también es para mí** – lo mire perpleja a Darien – **vamos** – me ofreció su mano y aunque dude un momento, la agarre entrando al hotel de su brazo. Zafiro vino por detrás nuestro con Rei a su lado. – **Ahora entiendo porque me insistió tanto en este color** – eso me saco de mis pensamientos. Mientras caminábamos lo mire

**\- ¿Qué quieres decir?** – me mira y sonríe

**\- Zafiro sabia lo de tu vestido** – negué deteniéndonos

**\- No…recién lo trajearon hace unas horas. Es imposible que él…**\- ambos nos giramos para observar a Rei hablando muy entusiasta con Zafiro – **no… Hino, no**

**\- ¿Tú crees?** – pregunto Darién. Me gire y volví a iniciar la marcha

**\- Si claro que sí. Hino tiene que ver en muchas más cosas de las que crees….**\- rezongué porque sin duda esto era obra de mi adorable y metiche amiga

.

.

.

.

.

**\- Señorita Selene que gusto en volverla a ver** – asentí al saludo de la productora de teatro de la última vez

**\- El gusto es mio **– conteste cortésmente

**\- No sabía que se conocían..**.- miro a Darién que me sostenía de la cintura. Él la saludo cortésmente. Y como efecto la productora bajo el rostro avergonzada- **¿dónde? Digo ¿dónde está esa preciosura de hijo que tienes?**

**\- Con su tía** – conteste y mire de reojo a Darién que me veía extraño

**\- Es adorable…tengo que ir a saludar a alguien más. Pero no te escapes que aun quiero saber cómo termina** – asentí y cuando se fue me separe de Darién

**\- No me mires así –**

**\- ¿Y cómo debo mirarte? –**

**\- Pues con esa cara…**\- lo acuse –** no pude hacer nada, es todo obra de Zafiro**

**\- ¿Zafiro? Que tiene que ver** – resople

**\- Pues…mira** \- agarre su mano y lo lleve a donde sé que estaba él – **mira y escucha** – le señale a zafiro que era el centro de atención de varias personas

Zafiro estaba contando como conocí a Darién…bueno por lo menos esa parte es verdad…. En el instituto.

Pero luego salta a que yo era muy joven…y Darién Escoces…bueno continua que nos separamos sin saber que yo estaba embarazada, mi padre me despoja de todo…y muchas historias más. Por lo menos siempre era la misma versión pensé.

Darién sacude su cabeza impresionado por lo que escuche y ve. Como tiene a todos comiendo la palma de su mano este niño

**\- ¿Porque lo permites? **– me acusa

**\- Lo quise parar…muchas veces** – resople – **explique a un par pero al siguiente le decía otra historia; y como todas estas personas le fascinan las historia románticas...…bueno...**\- hice una señal con la mano retándole importancia

**\- Bueno, esto se acaba hoy y ahora** – se gira y va a abrirse paso cuando…

**\- Bonita que bueno que viniste** – Darién vuelve a girarse y ve a Kakeru

**\- Hola Kakeru** – lo mire cansada. Dios este hombre no entendía ni directamente, ni indirectamente. Desde que lo conocí se me insinuaba. Si mal no recuerdo la última vez me invito un fin de semana de "relax", claro según él –

**\- Tu hijo está haciendo de las suyas** – sonreí al tiempo que sentí un brazo rodeándome la cintura y los ojos de Kakeru abriéndose – **Conde Sheild no sabía que se había unido a las galas…...creo que es la primera vez que lo veo en una**

**\- Sí. La primera de muchas** – contesta más rudo que lo que espere….Lo mire y estaba enojado. No era eso ¿Darién estaba celoso? Si no es por su voz, era por su agarre. Cada vez era más fuerte y me atraía más a su lado. Como diciéndole a quien pertenezco

**\- ¿Bonita desde cuando lo conoces? **– me pregunta. Pongo mi mano sobre la mano de Darién tratando de darle seguridad. Sonrió ¿pero acaso Kakeru no ve donde está la mano de mi adonis? y ¿también no se lo ve molesto qué es esta situación? – **espero que hayas pensado en mi propuesta -** agrega

**\- ¿Qué propuesta?** – de forma amenazante dice Darién imponiéndose sobre Kakeru. Dios acaso lo piensa provocar más. Por favor no quiero más problemas

**\- Sabes que la respuesta es no** – le dije pero cuando iba a seguir una voz me interrumpí

**\- ¿Ya conociste a mi papá?** – Kakeru levanta las cejas en señal de asombro y ve a zafiro

**\- ¿Quién? **– Orgulloso como él solo, Zafiro señala a Darién – **¿él? Bonita él…digo.**.

**\- Algún problema** – amenaza Darién

**\- No claro que no…yo…-** Kakeru retrocede un poco y yo al final respiro – **nos vemos tengo…bueno adiós**

**\- Lo ves tío** – le exige Zafiro a Darién. En ese momento me suelta – **sino la proteja todos se le tiran encima** – se cruza de brazos. Darién resopla

**\- Peque** – pone su mano en la cabeza – **eso no quiere decir que tengas que inventar historia** – los ojos de Darién se suavizaron y ya no veo ira en él cómo cuando estaba Kakeru

**\- Pues no es así…muchos ha querido quitárnosla ¿no vas hacer algo?** – le pregunta, Darién me mira pero su mirada se vuelve triste al verme y cierra los ojos….dios porque me mata verlo así…porque es tan difícil…..es mucho el sacrificio

**\- Pequeño zafiro…que gusto encontrarte** – anuncia el Sr Hino al llegar junto a nosotros.

**\- Sr Hino** – lo saluda efusivamente Zaf

**\- Espantando a pretendiente de tu mami **– asiente – **Selene que gusto** – me saludo – **conde Sheilds esto sí que es una novedad. Mi hija me anuncio pero no le creí cuando me lo dijo**

**\- Para mi también es una novedad **– hace una pausa – **no suelo venir a estas galas**

**\- Lo sé, lose** – se acerca a él – **pero es un excelente lugar para unir estrategia** – le sonríe y él frunce el ceño

**\- Tío, quiero tomar algo **– cambia su vista a Zaf asiente y se disculpa antes de irse dejándome sola con el sr Hino

**\- ¿Segura en continuar?** – Su pregunta me descoloca pero igual asiento – **estas sacrificando algo mucho más importante…ya no podemos detener algunas pero otras….**

Y con eso me dejo pensando. Sacrificar a Darién. A un familia.. ¿Es lo correcto?. Lo vi a lo lejos sonríendole a zafiro y cuando se acercó un hombre supongo algún político Darién le contesto cortésmente, aunque mi peque golpeo el pie con el piso…supongo que algo dijo que no le gusto. Sonreí

**\- Ve**.- me gire –** hablen. Yo me encargo de zafiro **– Rei estaba a mi lado con la mano en mi hombro

**\- Pero…**\- ella negó

**\- Ve –**

**\- Tú. tu…-** esta noche ella se vería con su famoso prometido. Nunca lo vi pero hable varias veces por teléfono. Era un fiscal en aseso, pero por sus propios medios. No por tener de novia a la hija de un diputado del parlamente. Sonreí y asentí

Me acerque rápidamente y escuche como discutían del proyecto que querían hacer acabo en el hospital y Darién daba su opinión….zafiro me vio y me sonrió

**\- Disculpen** – se quedaron callados y tome la mano de Darién en una y en la otra la de Zafiro – **voy a llevármelos** – el político sonrió cómplice y empecé a jalarlos sin que ellos protesten

Al pasar al lado de Rei que estaba junto con su padre deje a zafiro. El sr Hino me dio una llave y me indico cuál era su despacho o mejor dicho el que usaba como despacho en el lugar. Sin protestar Darién se dejó conducir por un pasillo silencioso y al final abrí la puerta con la llave que me entrego. Hice que entrara y cerré la puerta con la llave.

Sin decirle nada lo senté en una silla del escritorio y me senté en su regazo. Sé que estaba asombrado y expectante. No entendía mi actitud pero estos días fueron un suplicio y día a día empezó a desarmarme…..

**\- Quiero que me escuches** – dije al momento que acune mis manos en su rostro. – **se lo que dije antes…pero no puedo. No puedo verte así –**

**\- Sere.**..- lo detuve

**\- Déjame sino no poder seguir** – lo mire y respire – **sé que tienes miedo, es el mismo que tiene Zafiro…... Tienen miedo de que desaparezca de nuevo. De que me esfume y me vaya sin decir adiós.** – Lo vi tragar saliva – **quiero que me escuches porque lo que te contare es lo que me paso…..**

No sabía cómo comenzar. Dios fue tan difícil…lo mire a los ojos. Y agarre sus manos. Subí una de ellas a mi mejilla y la sentí

**\- Dar…cuando entre al pasillo para que inicien la transfusión algo me dijo que estaba mal. Luego escuche discutir a Taiki por algo con el anestesiólogo, solo después hubo silencio…mucho. –** lo mire y con la otra mano me abrazo – **te escuchaba todos los días. Sentía tus besos. Tus caricias. El olor de las flores. Hasta que un momento lo deje de sentir…tenía miedo. No te sentía…me sentí sola…-** cerré los ojos – **y luego te escuche gritar**

**\- Yo…-** puse mi mano en su boca y negué. El me la beso. Así que continúe

**\- Durante los siguientes días me llene de oscuridad y el silencio me inundo… sentía Frió. Miedo. Todos mis demonios se reían de mí. Me arrastraban….hasta que un día mis ojos al fin respondieron…pero mi cuerpo pesaba. Pesaba mucho…..Y cuando los abrí me encontré sola. En un lugar distinto, apartado. Nadie me conocía. Ni sabia de mí. No entendía porque permitiste que me alejaran ¿Por qué lo hiciste?** – Puse mi frente sobre la de él – **te culpe…te culpe mucho. Hasta te odie…-** me separe para verlo a los ojos…no tenían descripción, reflejaba dolor – **te odiaba tanto… Me dije que eras igual a mi padre y volvía a pensar que habías jugado conmigo. Que fui una burla para ti**

**\- Sabes que no eso no es verdad princesa** – cerré los ojos….

**\- Lo se…pero en ese momento no podía pensar con claridad…todo y de todos desconfianza. No creía en el medico que me salvo. Ni en Rei. **– los abrí

**\- ¿Ella te había encontrado?** – Asentí – **¿sola e indefensa?**

**\- Si. Es más o tan testaruda que yo…poco a poco fue ganando mi confianza lo mismo que el médico. Fue ella quien me saco de la cama cuando me senté a esperar que la muerte viniera por mí **– le confesé. Recuerdo que había dejado de comer, no hacia mis ejercicios simplemente espere morirme

**\- ¿Qué?** – seco unas lágrimas que habían escapado de mi rostro

**\- Sí. Pensé que si nadie me buscaba era porque a nadie le importaba** – respire hice una pausa y continúe – **Rei me trajo muchas revista. En ellas tú….. Bueno contaban todo tu pasado.** – Lo mire – **sé que tuviste una vida activa pero hay cosas…. bueno…**\- no quería hablar de Beryl – **allí tú estabas bien acompañado siempre, solo…solo me extraño lo del juicio** – me agarra mi rostro y lo acuno

** \- Lo hice por ti** – me da un beso casto en los labios – **quería justicia por ti**

Baje mi rostro…- **estabas feliz y del brazo de Neherenia **– levanto mi rostro

**\- Ya te dije que no la soporto…la mantuve por otro motivos cerca** –apoye mi frente en la suya. Y él puso un mecho detrás de mí oreja

**\- Pero igual yo lo pensé…¿qué hacías conmigo?…solo jugabas **–

**\- Princesa…**\- me abrazo

**\- Luego de semanas pude pararme y cuando por fin me dieron el alta, ya tenía en mente lo que quería hacer** – anuncie

**\- Venganza** – me incorpore ante su conclusión

**\- Si…quiero que pague..-** gire levemente mi cabeza – **también la quería de ti** – eleva su mano y la coloca en mi mejilla.

**\- Lo entiendo…-** me mira – **sé que las revista pueden ser crueles y distorsionar la realidad. Pero no puedes dudar lo que yo siento por ti –**

**\- No lo sé **–cerré los ojos

**\- Sere…-**

**\- El tema que cuando regrese…tu..Bueno..-**

**\- Apareció Selene en juego** – asentí. Porque aún no estaba segura de decir sobre lo del hotel

**\- Pero ella me llevo a descubrir cómo y porque me trasladaron. También que tú nunca tuviste la culpa** – me mira

**\- ¿Quién fue?** – Su voz era dura, me mordí el labio – **Serena** – exigió. Le di la espalda

**\- Quiero que sepas que la perdone. Bueno no por completo pero…-**

**\- Dilo –**

**\- Michiru** – me giro para verlo

**\- ¿Qué? ¿Michiru? **– Asentí – **diablos la matare** –empezó a caminar de lado a lado

**\- Cálmate –**

**\- ¿Qué me calme? –**

**\- Demonios Serena. Ella te llevo lejos de mí – **me grito – **y encima te hizo creer que yo…que yo…**

**\- Si pero también me salvo **– con eso se detuvo – **mi padre planeaba aplicarme algún tipo de droga para silenciarme para siempre…ella quiso decirte la verdad **– se deja caer en la silla y pasa su mano por el pelo varias veces

**\- Entonces** – cierra los ojos y aprovecho para sentarme de vuelta en su regazo necesito su contacto – **todo este tiempo que ella quiso…**

**\- Si** \- lo abrace- **ella quiso decírtelo aunque no sabía dónde me habían llevado** – me miro

**\- Y de ella no quieres venganza** – negué – **¿porque?**

**\- Porque sufrió bastante más de lo que crees** – no iba a decirle que ella estaba enamorada de él para que agregar mas cosas a la lista

**\- ¿Porque? Porque no me buscaste** – me suplica al verme a los ojos

**\- Porque pensé que tenías algo que ver en lo que me paso…pensé que lo habías permitido** – baje mi rostro y lo abrace – **lo siento. Te culpe a ti también… -** me separo un poco y me miro

**\- Lo ves** – negué – **aún hay luz en ti**

**\- No…ya no la hay** – respondí **– Dar cuando esto termine…**\- hice un pausa– **terminara… y yo...**\- ni siquiera se lo podía decir lo mire y agregue – **no quiero que Zaf y tu sufran más…**

**\- Entonces quédate…-**

**\- No puedo. Debo hacerlo…-**

**\- Te aplastara esa oscuridad** – si lo sé y lo sabía desde hace bastante. Solo me permití tener este mínimo de contacto para que su corazón sanara…y pueda comenzar desde cero

Nos quedamos abrazados. No sé cuánto tiempo. Sé que no le dije lo del médico loco que quería que sea su próximo conejito de india…y como si me leyera el pensamiento

**\- Hay algo que no entiendo**. – Lo mire esperando – **¿cuándo despertaste?**

**\- Hace un poco más de tres meses** – constaste y me mordí el labio

**\- Pero si te durmieron hace 7 meses la droga no pudo tener tantos meses de efecto….**\- me mira directamente y eleva mi barbilla para que vea a sus ojos – **hay algo mas ¿no es cierto?**

**\- Yo…-**

**\- Serena** – me exige. Cerré los ojos –** tu oscuridad no se introdujo por tu padre ¿algo más paso?...no me asuste…¿qué te hicieron?** \- Aparte mi vista

**\- En el lugar había un médico…estaba medio loco, trastornado** – hice una pausa entonces me abrazo con fuerza

**\- Dime que ese maldito no te t…-** lo detuve porque su pensamiento estaba lleno por otro camino

**\- No..Mírame** – lo obliga a mirarme – **no me toco de acuerdo. No me obligo a nada. Solo…- **respire pero tenía que decirle – **resulta que el me mantenía dormida a propósito para tener responsabilidad legal sobre mi**

**\- ¿Qué? –**

**\- Resulta que si una persona está sin identificación después de un cierto tiempo el medico a cargo es el tutor legal, sino se demuestra la identidad de la persona. Bueno el creía que yo…que yo era una desconocido para el mundo. Y así podía aplicar cierto tipo de sustancia para experimentar las nuevas drogas antes de venderla al público** – finalice

**\- Me está diciendo que el maldito experimentaba con pacientes **– asentí – **hij…**

**\- Darién** \- lo detuve antes que siga maldiciendo – **si pero yo no llegue. Faltaba un mes para que sea mi tutor legal cuando una enfermera se olvidó de aplicarme la droga y por eso desperté**

**\- Lo siento** – me dice, me abraza y esconde su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello – **tendría que haberme quedado siempre cuidándote**

**\- No es tu culpa…deja de culparte** – lo mire

**\- Todo lo que toco lo arruino **– susurra en mi cuello – **estoy maldito. Pensé que podría romper contigo…pensé **– sus palabra eran duras pero eran para él mismo. Agarre su cabeza

**\- No te culpes…sino hubiese pasado así. Yo hubiese muerto de verdad **– le bese en la frente y luego en la mejilla –** quiero que estés bien…no sé cómo, ni cuándo terminara pero quería que sepas la verdad…porque con ella podrás sanar** – puse mi mano sobre su corazón

**\- La que necesita sanar eres tu** – lo mire al tiempo que él puso una mano sobre la mía. Me quede viéndolo tanto que no escuche los primero golpes de la puerta….hasta que fueron más fuerte.

Resople y me levante. Antes de abrir mire a Darién quizás sea la última vez que lo vería…pero el necesitaba la verdad con eso su alma estaría en paz. Respire y gire el picaporte

**\- ¿Sr Hino? –**

**\- Lo siento Selene pero tu padre está aquí –**

¿Qué? Maldito kenji estaba en esta gala,…mis ojos sé que destellaban ira. Mucho dolor porque vi el asombro del sr Hino

**\- Piensa** – me consejo –** no tires por la borda lo que hicimos. Ahora debe pensar fríamente**.

Asentí. Cerré los ojos. Tenía que proteger a Darién y a zafiro

**\- ¿Dónde está Zafiro y Rei?** – el sr Hino sonrió –

**\- En la puerta de atrás esperándolos** – asentí y mire a Darién. Su mirada era extraña pero mejor o eso quiero creer. Sostuve su mano y sin preguntar lo dirigí afuera del hotel.

A mi padre me lo comería en un plato frió…quería cada partecita de él…luego la escupiría y ahí lo remataría…no puedo pensar en nada mas que no sea matarlo….

.

.

.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

.

.

Tres días.

Eso es lo que había pasado, mire hacia la puerta del edificio de mi hermano. Pronto saldría. ….Hoy tendría que competir.

Era sábado, amaba los sábados…pero ahora no podía ni acercarme a las pistas. Porque ellos estaban allí…..ellos me verían

Cerré los ojos y apreté mis manos sobre el volante.

No podía creer después de confesarle la verdad a Darién pensé...pensé que algo cambiaría en él. Solo que ahora era amistoso…..como un viejo amigo. Pero con nuestra historia como podíamos ser mi amigo. Era mi culpa yo lo alejaba… ¿porque?

Si era lo correcto, él debía estar a parte de todo. Pero porque tenía que doler tanto entonces...….ansiaba sus besos. Sus caricias. Lo ansiaba a él pero no podía tenerlo. No debía. No puedo….

Baje mi cabeza y con una de mis manos me limpia las lágrimas que corrían por mis mejillas….mire mi celular no tenía llamada, ni mensajes de él… ¿que esperaba? Que me rescate y le dije que no había nadie. Debía dejarlo ir. Aunque doliera…

En eso escuche un ruido y levante el rostro. Me agache un poco dentro del auto para que nadie me viera y lo vi….

Haruka Tsukino salía…lo que me sorprendió es que sonreía. Hacía años que no lo veía sonreír pero sus ojos aun mostraban tristeza.

Hice una mueca. Extrañaba mi hermano.

Y es por eso que estaba aquí. Quería saber…necesitaba saber que él. Que estaba bien….cerré los ojos un momentos

**\- Cuídate** – los abrí y vi como una mujer de cabello largo rubio estaba de espalda besando a mi hermano. Abrí grandes los ojos. Sentí que la conocía. Pero al mostrarme su espalda no podía ver. No era mucho más alta que yo….

El sonido de celular me distrajo. Baje mis vista un momento y lo atendí

**\- Diga **– conteste al momento que eleve mi vista. Haru estaba solo despiendola con la mano a la rubia que subió en un taxi y se alejaba. Suspire

**\- ¿Te encuentras mejor?** – fue la pregunta de Rei. Apoye mi cabeza en el respaldo

**\- Si Rei…no fue nada** –

**\- No fue nada…Dios Serena son demasiados veces que vomitaste en un solo día ** – cerré los ojos. No quise decirle que llevo exactamente tres días devolviendo todo y que la comida no me cae nada bien…

**\- Tranquila fue por lo que paso…la comida…la tensión. Decirle algunas cosas a Darién** – si exactamente a la mañana siguiente las náuseas se apoderaron de mí. Solo que mi amiga lo vio recién esta mañana. Ella siempre vuelve al mediodía de la casa de su prometido.

**\- Pero…**\- no podría decir que no se preocupara pero….no quería someterla a más cosas

**\- Tranquila si Rei…en un rato estoy por allá –**

**\- Ve al médico** – no conteste a eso. La salude y cortamos. Haru ya había entrado al garaje de su auto y estaba arrancando para ir a competir, supongo que Darién también estaría en la pista. Lo vi un minuto más. Desde su auto vio en dirección al mio, parecía asombrado pero sacudió su cabeza, miro al frente y avanzo.

A los minutos arranque yo…..

.

.

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

.

.

**_\- ¿Puedes venir un rato antes? Necesito hablar contigo sobre Zafiro_**

**_Darién -_**

Zafiro…si ese era el único tema que trataba con Darién... ¿Que había de nosotros? … Nosotros si yo misma me encargue de terminarlo…suspire al contestar

**_\- De acuerdo -_**

**\- ¿Serena te sientes bien?** – fue la pregunta de Rei desde el otro lado de la puerta del baño.

Salí y la vi

**\- Tranquila ya estoy bien** – pero su mueca me decía lo contrario. Antes que empiece Salí en dirección a la habitación. Lo se hacía una semana no me dejaba en paz con el tema del médico. Pero ni loca pisaba un hospital

**\- Es demasiado Serena…debes ver a alguien** – ella agarro su celular y busco algo – **acá esta, deja que te vea un amigo que es médico **– negué – **vamos es de confianza y hoy tiene franco**

**\- ¿Un miércoles?** – ella asintió – **mejor no...Seguro que es algo que comí **

Bueno eso ni yo me lo creo. Pero no quería ver un médico. No quería ir a un hospital. Menos pisarlo. Algo andaba mal conmigo lo se…creo que por fin las secuelas de lo que me hizo el Dr. Nozomu hicieron acto de aparición…seguro son efectos secundario. Aunque Dr. Malachite dijo que no llegaron a ponerme nada aunque….suspire hasta se pudo haber equivocado o la droga para dormirme podría tener también estos efectos.

**\- ¿Quién te llamo? –**

**\- Darién quiere que vaya antes de que llegue Zafiro del colegio. Dijo que quiere hablar conmigo **– empecé a cambiarme para ir al departamento

**\- Lo ves, aun tienes esperanza** – negué. Me puse un pantalón negro con una blusa rosa

**\- No creo, me dijo que era por Zafiro.- **me coloque la chaqueta y me fui

.

.

.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

.

.

Subía por el edificio y pensé que la seguridad debía ser cambiada. El portero se quedaba dormido varias veces durante el día. Suspire espero que pronto venga el encargado fijo porque el suplente….

**\- Pasa** – me dijo Darién al llegar a su puerta. Asentí y pase

**\- Bueno tú dirás** – pregunte ansiosamente

**\- ¿Tomas algo?** – negué. Él resoplo – **bueno….**

Hizo una pausa mientras se servía un vaso de whisky…ahora que lo veo siempre se servía pero no lo veía tomar. ¿No entiendo para que se lo sirviera entonces?

**\- ¿Bebes?** – le pregunte rompiendo el silencio. El solo se encogió de hombros – **bueno...** – me calle sabía que no quería hablar. Era amigable pero había como una pared entre los dos.

**\- Necesito que me ayudes con Zafiro** – lo mire desconcertada. Me senté en el sillón.

**\- Claro…-**

**\- ¿Puedes quedarte esta noche con él? **– lo mire desconcertada. – **necesito salir y mañana tiene clase. Pueden quedarse aquí…recuerda que hay un cuarto de invitados**

**\- Yo...**\- mire hacia mis manos colocadas en mi regazo – **¿tienes una cita?** – esas palabras salieron de mi boca casi sin darme cuenta

**\- ¿Cita?…espero mucho más de eso** – levante el rosto dolida y agrego – **pero supongo que si** – sonrió – **¿puedes? Quizás llegue a la madrugada o al otro día si todo sale como quiero** – creo que en ese momento escuche mi corazón quebrarse…y me asombre que algo aun podía romperse – **en ese caso necesitarías que lo despiertes para ir a la escuela**

**\- Claro**– asentí. Baje el rostro porque no quería que viera cuánto me dolía esto. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza al fin Darién podía seguir su camino – **¿eso es todo? **– se quedó en silencio…..por minutos pensé que se había ido así que levante el rostro y abrí mis ojos. Me miraba como si me estuviera suplicando algo. Cerró sus ojos y sacudió su cabeza

**\- Puede que en unos días tenga que irme de viaje** – los abrió y me miro – **a Escocia** – asentí – ¿**podría cuidarlo también?**

**\- Siempre…-** conteste. Nos volvimos a mirar yo sentada en el sillón y él apoyado en la barra del desayuno que separaba a la cocina del comedor….el silencio se prolongó tanto que el aire se cortaba. Darién se incorporó y cuando empezaba a dar un paso hacia mi

**\- !Ya llegue!** – Grito anunciándose Zafiro – **mama Sere** – se tiro a mis brazos. Los abrí al recibirlo y mientras lo hacía vi a Darién. Me sonrió y se dio vuelta entrando a la cocina.

.

.

.

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

.

.

.

.

**\- Siento haber llegado tarde** – dije al entrar por la noche al departamento de Darién – **tuve que ver un par de cosas y se me hizo tarde** – bueno sé que no era exactamente una excusa porque estuve más de treinta minutos dándome valor para hacer esto en su puerta….verlo salir con otra mujer

**\- No te preocupes aún es temprano **– asentí y pase

Darién fue a la cocina y puede ver que estaba vestido con un pantalón negro y camisa blanca….dios estaba increíble. Su pelo con ese leve movimiento que parece despeinado me cautivaba. Lo miraba y era recordar cómo me hacía sentir. Solo quería arrancarle esa camisa y tocarlo. Pasar mi mano por su pecho, su abdomen, besarlo con desesperación. Hay dios quizás si tuviera chocolate podría lamerlo inclusive y …..Levante la vista y vi su sonrisa burlona

**\- ¿Volviste?** – ¿qué?. Sacudí mi cabeza y baje mi rostro llena de vergüenza. Dios me encontró no solo observando sino supo que estaba pensando – **Zafiro está en el cuarto**. – Asentí – **hay comida en la heladera pero si quieren coman otra cosas por mí no hay problema** – volvía asentir. Mire a mi alrededor y en una silla estaba el saco de Darién que completaba la vestimenta. Apoye en el sillón la cartera y el bolso de mano que traje con unas cosas para trabajar

**\- ¿Trajiste una computadora?** – lo mire

**\- Si… -**

**\- ¿Trabajas? ¿En qué? **– bueno era curioso no podría decir que no siempre quiso saber todo de mí. Respire bueno no tuve muchos trabajos…no me dejaban..

**\- Ayudo en la administración a Rei** – me miro – **la del templo **– asintió y se giró, supongo que para avisarle a Zafiro que llegue.

El teléfono sonó al tiempo que Zaf me vino a saludar mientras que decidíamos que comer vi de reojo como Darién sonreía y reí con quien estuviera al teléfono….

**\- Si…ya salgo.** – Hace silencio – **se me hizo tarde…bueno bueno…estaré toda la noche no te preocupes…****màmag** – ¿mámag? Qué diablos significaba eso…solo recuerdo aquellas palabras que me dijo en la casa de la playa algo como gas o Gard…y esa sonaba similar. Seguro le decía algo amoroso. Nos miró a zafiro y a mí. Saludo con quien hablaba y corto – **bueno me voy**

Agarro su chaqueta. Zafiro se acercó y lo saludo con un hermoso beso

**\- ¿Te veré antes que me duerma? – **le pregunto

**\- Dudo. Llegare tarde…muy tarde** – me miro y me guiño el ojos. Corrí mi vista para no verlo –** adiós Serena y gracias** – volví a mirarlo desde el sillón sentada por unos segundos

**\- Que la pases bien** – con mi mejor falsa sonrisa lo despedí. Se giró y salió por la puerta. Cerré los ojos y al abrirlos vi a zafiro expectante.- **bueno ya decidiste ¿qué comeremos? **\- sonrió y levante lo que me imagine. El teléfono de la pizzería

.

.

.

.

.

.

La noche transcurrió entre risas y charlas. Zafiro me conto infinidades de cosas del colegio, de sus amigos. Me hablo de niña que le gustaba inclusive. Trate de aconsejarlo lo mejor que pude. Luego nos pusimos a ver una película pero no más de 20 minutos se durmió entre mis brazos. Lo miraba dormir tan dulcemente que las palabras del Sr Hino volvieron a mi mente….**_¿estas segura de sacrificar eso?..._**.por supuesto que no estaba segura. ¿Pero que podía hacer? ¿Llevarlos y alejarlos de todo? Pero si todo lo que paso era mi culpa, su vida se volvió de cabeza solo porque aparecí yo. Y yo llevo una carga tan pesada. Es mi responsabilidad terminar con esto, solo mía. Debía parar a mi padre. Lo debía a tantas vidas que arruino, no solo la mía…. En este tiempo lo supe. Arruino a demasiadas y yo tenía entre mis manos ese poder. Por culpa, por miedo porque me controlaba no lo hice nada antes…mire a Zafiro cuando hizo una respiración profunda y le bese la frente.

**\- Perdóname por no darte la familia que necesitas** – me levante con él en los brazos y lo lleve a su cama.

Al salir deje la puerta abierta por si se despertaba. Mire la hora y suspire

**\- 10 y media** – me imagino que a esta altura de la noche por lo menos la habrá besado. ¿La habrá hecho sentir lo mismo que siento yo? Cerré mis ojos tratando de no recordar el día y la noche que me entregue a él. No pude evitar que una lagrima corriera libre por mi mejilla –** no debes pensar en eso Serena, no debes hacerlo** – mire el desorden y sonreí. Tenía algo con en que entretenerme

.

.

.

.

Cerca de las 12 ya había terminado de hacer todo. Cocina limpia. Comedor acomodado. Platos limpios, secos y guardado…..mire y no me quedaba hacer nada.

**\- Bueno supongo que es hora de trabajar** – sonreí y saque mi computadora. La coloque sobre la mesa con un café a mi lado. Necesitaba estar despejada. Abrí los ultimo archivo que me envió el Sr Hino sobre Diamante Moon…..

Al parecer Darién lo trato al país y lo hizo ponerse en contacto con la familia de Jiro….lo que no entendía era que hacia Amy en ese lugar. Según el informe ella visitaba diariamente a la mamá de Jiro.

.

.

.

Gire mi cuello y abrí el siguiente informe que era el de mi hermano….en eso escuche un ruido de llave. Mire hacia la puerta mientras se abrí y luego a la hora

**\- Tres y media** – susurre. Ya me había hecho la idea que volviera de día pero que llego por la madrugada inconscientemente sonreí

**\- Ah…hola **– dijo luego de colocar la llaves en el cuenco que hay al lado de la puerta. Vi y lo que vi no me gusto. Su corbata la traía suelta, la camisa a medio meter y su cabello muy pero muy despeinado. Ni siquiera tenía puesta la chaqueta sino que la tenía sobre el hombro con una mano

**\- La pasaste bien por lo visto** – no quería sonar tan sarcásticamente. Pero al verlo en esas condiciones lo odie

**\- Si y mucho…**\- me sonrió. Dejo la chaqueta en la silla y fue a su pieza.

Mire a la pantalla y cerré el archivo. Ya no me podría concentrar. En eso Darién volvió sonriendo solo se había cambiado la camisa por una remera blanca, el pantalón negro era el mismo

**\- Pensé que estarían dormidos **– negué y señale la computadora

**\- Estuve trabajando** – no me movía de mi silla. Que podía decirle ¿y cuéntame cómo es la mujer con la que me reemplazaste? La tuviste que seducir también o se entregó fácilmente

**\- ¿Tienes hambre?** – bueno eso me saco de mis torcidos pensamiento. Negué – **de acuerdo **– se giró y saco de la heladera una porción gigantesca de torta de crema con fresa, mi favorita. Se inclinó sobre la barra de desayuno mirándome. Tomo una cuchara de ella y poniendo una porción en su boca – **que buena que esta…..¿De verdad no quieres?** – volví a negar. Al tiempo que me pare y cerré la computadora bruscamente – **sabes casi no comí nada….bueno de comida** – me gire y lo vi entrecerrando los ojos. Su labio recorrí toda su boca limpiando el rastro de crema de ellos

**\- Sabes no quiero saber nada de tu cita **– lo espete

**\- ¿Cita?** – se encoge de hombros. – **ah cierto…estuvo genial **– me acerque a él. Lo mire con odio – ¿**algo que comentar?**

**\- Sabes la verdad….** – empecé a decirle…pero de repente el estómago y las náuseas se hicieron presente. El olor a fresa me llego tan rápido al acercarme a donde estaba Darién, que se me revolvió el estómago. Lleve mi mano a la boca tratando de evitar lo inevitable

**\- ¿Este bien?** – solo con eso salí disparada al baño

Empecé a devolver lo poco que había cenado. Estaba inclinada sobre el inodoro cuando sentí unas manos acariciándome la espalda y otra me apartaba el cabello del camino

**\- Tranquila princesa…tranquila** – me susurro

Cuando termine, me tire hacia atrás apoyándome en él y sentándome en el piso. El frió me hacía bien pero estaba tan débil que no me importo que Darién me acurrucara en sus brazos. Me sentó en el borde la de bañadera y me acuno sus manos en el rosto

**\- ¿Estas mejor?** – su mirada me mataba. Cerré los ojos y asentí. Luego sus manos se alejaron y lo sentí del salir del baño. A los minutos regreso con algo en la mano. No me resistí cuando se ocupó de lavarme el diente. No podía ni hablar. Me deje mimar. Lo necesitaba – **debo sacarte esto** – mire que señalaba mi remera todo manchada. Lo deje. Se quedó mirando un poco mi pecho y luego mi estómago cuando me di cuenta lo que miraba.

**\- Es un recuerdo de mi estadía en Hirosaki **– eso lo hizo reaccionar. Sabía que lo que había visto era la marca que había en un costado debajo de unos de mis pechos; una cicatriz durante mi rehabilitación, aunque me la hice más para dejar de sentir el dolor que me consumía en el pecho, de lo que realmente se sintió.

**\- Levanta las manos** – lo hice casi sin esfuerzo y luego me coloco una camiseta de él. Tenía su olor. Su aroma….luego se sentó a mi lado y sin impedirlo puso mi cabeza sobre su hombro – **es mejor que descanses. Te llevare al cuarto** – me incorpore un poco sin pararme aun

**\- No. estoy bien….ahora que llegaste es mejor que me vaya** – luego me levante y aunque un pequeño mareo apareció pude sostenerme en el lavado

**\- No estás bien** – me dijo y me dio vuelta para que lo mirara – **¿en qué viniste?**

**\- En moto **– puse una mano en su pecho – **estoy bien pero para que te quedes tranquilo me iré en taxi ¿sí?**

**\- No** – entonces me alzo en brazos. Como no tenía ni fuerza casi no me resistí. Solo me deje llevar cuando me coloco en su cama – **descansa y mañana te vas.**

**\- Darién – **rezongué

**\- Yo iré al cuarto de invitados…-** me dejo y se fue. Suspire y cerré los ojos. Me sentía débil las náuseas eran peores cada día. No sé cuándo el sueño me venció

.

.

.

.

Me desperté un par de horas después…bueno eso lo asumí al ver al reloj al lado mio que marcaba las 5 y media de la mañana. Me levante un poco mejor y aunque aún estaba media mareada pude incorporarme

Llegue al comedor y agarre mis cosas. No podía quedarme….en un papel puse que me tenía que irme; pero que me iría en taxi. Que por la tarde volvería por la moto.

Salí sigilosamente del departamento. En el ascensor me daba todo vuelta

**\- Diablos** – apoye mi espalda sobre la pared del fondo – **¿qué demonios me pasa?**

Al abrirse las puertas salí despacio. Vi al encargado que me sonrió pero cuando pase por a su lado su rostro se puso blanco, pálido. Pensé que era por mi estado

**\- Tranquilo me voy en taxi** – pero no fue por mi sino por la persona que estaba detrás mio

**\- ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?** – me gire al escuchar el grito de Darién

**\- Yo…-** no sabía que decir y porque estaba así. Solo traía el pantalón de dormir negro. Sin remera y descalzó

**\- Aún está débil** – con eso me agarro y me coloco como saco de patatas al hombro

**\- Darién **– grite

**\- Darién nada** – me cacheteo el trasero con todo su orgullo – **ni puedes caminar **

**\- Yo…-** pero que podía hacer. Para cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos devueltas en su habitación

**\- Ahora quédate ahí y descansa** – lo mire – **si es necesario escondo las llaves del departamento **– lo mire desconcertada y ante de contestarle agrega – **cuando salga el sol llamas a tu amiga y si no te vas con ella no te vas**

**\- Pero….**\- llevo sus manos a su cabello desparramándolo

**\- Pero nada serena. Casi me muero del susto….no lo hagas más** – lo mire – **está débil, podrías haberte desmayado en el camino y…**.- y sabía que quería decir…y podría haber desaparecido de nuevo

**\- Lo siento** – dije. Él se sentó a mi lado agarro mi mano y la beso. Luego se levantó y se fue

Me tire de vuelta en la cama. Dios este hombre me desarmaba…..pero ayer se fue con otra. Pero hoy se desesperó por mi…..cerré los ojos y trate de dormir

.

.

.

.

Sentí que la cama se movía. Al abrir los ojos me encontré con dos orbes azules que me miraba pero con un toque de violeta en ellos

**\- ¿Estás mejor mama Sere?** – me dijo zafiro, sonreí

**\- Si…solo me cayó mal la comida** – él asintió y me dio un beso en la mejilla

**\- Ya me voy al colegio** – sonreí. Me senté en la cama – **la tía Rei ya está acá y está enojada**

Suspire lo único que me faltaba que ella le digiera a Darién que hace días que estaba así. Me levante y fui con Zafiro a la sala. Cuando me vieron ambos se levantaron

**\- Cabeza hueca a ver si ahora me haces caso** – hice una mueca ante mi amiga

**\- Rei por favor** – ella resoplo. Agarro mi bolso y cartera –

**\- Vamos tengo que pasar por el estudio de Kakeru **– ¿Kakeru? Qué diablos

**\- Mama Sere no va** – mire al grito de Zaf

**\- No, ella me tiene que acompañarme. Kakeru pidió verla pero tranquilo peque** – le dijo Rei

**\- Tío haz algo…él quiere a mama Sere **– Darién se vio en una encrucijada, su vista era de dolor

**\- Es mejor que vayas al médico** – dijo sin contestarle al reclamo de Zaf

**\- Si…quizás** – sonreí ante el pedido de mi caballero arrogante

**\- Claro si lo dice Darién vas…si te lo digo yo no **– se burló Rei. Sacudí mi cabeza

**\- Vamos loca tengo aún mucho que hacer** – salude a Zafiro y a Darién – **gracias** – entonces con mi pepe grillo me fui

.

.

.

.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

.

.

.

Mire hacía mi costado apoyada en la pared del edificio de Darién…esperaba ver llegar el micro de Zafiro al día siguiente que me fui con Rei temprano de allí. Suspire quizás me lo dejaba quedar a dormir… total era viernes ¿no?

**\- Selene** – alguien me dijo a mi costado, me gire y me encontré con Darién

**\- Darién** – sonrió

**\- ¿Esperas a Zaf?** – Asentí – ** se fue a comer con Andrew **– lo mire sin entender mientras lo seguí dentro del edificio – **es que esta mañana fui al colegio con mi hermano y quiso salir a comer con Andrew**

**\- ¿Paso algo?** – pregunte en el interior del ascensor…era raro que Darién fuera al colegio

**\- No…pero **– suspiro

Las puertas se abrieron y en silencio fuimos al departamento.

**\- Supongo que tardara un poco. Podrías esperarlo aquí** – asentí y fui a sentarme en una banqueta

**\- Darién** – me miro al tiempo que se servía un zumo, me hizo señas de que si quería –** no gracias…bueno ya que es viernes podría llevar a zafiro al templo** – se quedó pensado y luego

**\- A decir verdad quería decirte que pases hoy todo el día con él** – lo mire. Hace una pausa y añade – **es que mañana nos vamos a Escocia**

**\- ¿Qué?** – Lo mire estupefacta – **¿por mucho tiempo? **– Darién se acercó y me extendió dos boletos de viaje. Los agarre y vi ambos uno con el nombre de Zafiro y otro de él – **¿cuándo vuelven?**

**\- Ese es el tema Serena. Esta mañana hable con la directora del colegio de Zafiro**. –Lo mire y espere a lo que no quería escuchar – **nos vamos para siempre**

**\- ! NO! **– grite y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

**\- Lo siento pero aquí no hay nada que nos haga retenernos. Zafiro es escoces así que no tendré problemas. Luego de tener la charla con la directora saque los pasajes **– me mira. No puede evitar que las lágrimas cayeran de mi rosto – **no llores por favor**

**\- ¿Por qué se van?** – no no entendía porque me dejaban. Puse mis manos en mi rostro

**\- No negare que lo veas si vas a Escocia. Podrás visitarlo** – baje mis manos – **pero yo no me puedo quedarme más tiempo. No hay nada, ni nadie aquí para mí**

Lo mire con odio…¿de qué demonios habla? esta YO…YO.

Pero igual se iba

**\- TE ODIO **– le grite me levante y me fui dando un portazo a la puerta.

De mis ojos caiga lágrimas, no podía parar de llorar. Darién se iba. Y para siempre. ¿Porque? Porque me dejaba…siempre me dejan sola. Él prometió quedarse, cuidarme. Cerré mis ojos. El otro día hasta me llamo princesa y por un momento pensé que aun…que aun...

El timbre del ascensor sonó y las puertas se abrieron. Mire al interior. Si quería irse, que se vaya pero…...pero me iba a escuchar antes. Me gire sobre los talones al tiempo que las puertas del ascensor se cerraban

Abrí la puerta del departamento de golpe. El sonido al golearse contra la pared creo que sonó hasta en planta baja. Entre como trompa a la cocina y lo vi dándome la espalda apoyado en la mesada de su cocina con la cabeza agachada. Al escucharme se dio vuelta y se quedó mirándome asombrado.

En dos pasos estaba enfrente de él. Mi mano subió y se la estampe en su mejilla tan fuerte que el golpe seco retumbo en toda la habitación. Inclusive hizo que girara su cabeza levemente.

**\- Serena **– susurro al tiempo que volvía a mirarme con una mano sobre su mejilla cacheteada

**\- ¿COMO QUE NADIE?** – Le grite – **estoy YO…estoy acá…juraste protegerme. Cuidarme. Ir al mismísimo infierno por mí y traerme de vuelta** – respire – **pero ante el primer y verdadero desafió te vas…TE VAS! ….**\- miro en sus ojos, su mirada era inentendible…yo no lo entendía – **mentiste siempre mentiste…..**\- me gire y le di la espalda – **si quieres vete** – volví a verlo –** pero recuerda que te vas por ser cobarde y no por enfrentar la batalla y perderla…..-** golpie mi pecho – **no sabes cómo me duele que todas y cada una de tus palabras se la lleve el viento. Pensé…pensé que en verdad eras mi caballero, mi caballero tan arrogante como orgulloso….te amo tanto como te odio** **Darién Chiba **– me di vuelta y camine para irme.

Al llegar a la puerta de la cocina y antes de cruzarla sentí unas manos envolverme y a traerme a su cuerpo

**\- Yo también te amo** – me giro y puso sus manos en mis rostro – **ya no sabía qué hacer para que reaccionaras** – me separe de él

**\- ¿Qué?** – me miro con tal amor que podría derretirme

**\- Ser engreído, arrogante no funciono, tampoco indiferente, ni amigable. Incluso tratar de ponerte celosa…nada nada te hacia reaccionar…solo Zafiro. Solo con él mostrabas tu verdadera cara. Pero conmigo no** – se acercó y me atrajo poniendo sus manos en mi cintura – **eran mis últimos cartuchos.**

**\- ¿Entonces no te vas?** – casi era una súplica. El negó. Coloque mi frente en su pecho y deje que mis lágrimas cayeran

**\- Jamás…jamás podría irme si mi princesa está aquí **– levanto mi barbilla – **se lo que quieres hacer. Sé cuánto daño te hicieron. Pero no por eso debes apartarme de tu vida…te necesito más ahora que te recupere. No sabes las noches que soñé que cruzabas mi puerta y me decías que estabas vivas…pero todos y cada uno me decía que era imposible. Solo Zaf **

**\- Solo Zaf** – repetí despacio. El asintió

**\- No me alejes.**.- levante el rostro y lo mire.

Mis manos cobraron vida y subieron al tiempo que lo empecé a besar, dulcemente. Él me respondió intensamente…poco a poco sus manos y la mías cobraron vida. Lo que empezó con un beso dulce se empezó a convertir en salvaje…ambos nos buscamos, nos deseábamos. Agarre su camisa y se la abrí de un tiro al tiempo que él me besa el cuello….no separamos levemente para sacarme por la cabeza mi blusa y quedarme solo con el sujetador. Me beso y sus manos bajaron para alzarme. Lleve mis piernas a su cintura aferrándome a ella.

Dios lo necesitaba tanto como no tenía idea. Él me amaba. Aun me amaba. No entendía como paso pero aquella pared que sentía entre nosotros ya no estaba.

Caminamos un poco hasta que sentí el frió de la encimera al sentarme sobre ella

**\- Te amo –** me dijo Darién

**\- Te amo…siempre te amare** – lo volvía a besar. Luego él se ocupó de mi cuello y empezó a bajar por mi pecho. Mis manos se aferraron a sus cabellos atrayéndolo más a mí. Una de sus manos fue a mi cintura a cercándome y la otra estaba sobre unos de mis pecho. Se había colocado entre mis piernas. Cuando sentí como empezaba abrir el sujetador….

**\- Por dios que hay menores **– la voz de Andrew interrumpió. Darién me abrazo y vio a su hermano. Maldijo al tiempo que Zafiro le fue impedido ver la escena –** no pudieron ni esperar a la noche**

**\- Andrew **– grito mi caballero. Se colocó adelante mio y tapo la visión de su adorable pero dramatico hermano

**\- Peque ve al pasillo que se me cayeron las llaves** – no vi a Zaf pero sabía que era una excusa de Andrew para evitar que nos viera medio desnudos a Darién y a mí

**\- No tío ve tu…déjame que quiero saludar al tío y a mamá Sere** – se quejó el desde la puerta de la casa

**\- Zafiro –**

Rezongando se fue, Andrew nos sonrió y se fue tras mi peque

**\- Creo que queda pendiente** – dijo Darién sonriendo dándose vuelta. Lo mire

**\- Si, pendiente….**\- y me rei

.

.

.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

.

.

Obviamente Darién tenía un plan inclusive yo también estaba a gusto de ese mismo plan...…solo que zafiro tenía otros muy distinto

**\- Veamos una peli** – Darién me miro y como venganza de todas y cada una de las veces que le pedí ayuda con Zafiro me encogí de hombros – **quiero ver esta** –

**\- Peque esa es larga** – dijo Darién mientras levantamos la mesa de la cena

Si bueno durante toda la tarde me quede con ellos y aunque Andrew se quedó hasta mitad de la misma no se sorprendió que estuviera viva…su respuesta fue simple..."**_Quien a esta altura de la vida cree en fantasmas" _**y solo con eso estalle de risa. Me había visto aquel día de eso no hubo duda.

Darién no muy feliz se acomodó en el sillón y en medio de nosotros se puso Zafiro con un cuenco repleto de palomitas. El brazo de Darién me tocaba y me daba ciertos escalofríos anticipando lo que sería una noche increíble….fue extraño porque desde que le grite y reclame había derribo mi pared, si ahora lo sé, esa pared era mía. Yo la había puesto para separar a la Serena oscura de ellos. No los quería manchar. Pero Darién lo logro. Mire a Zaf bueno el sobretodo no la derribo simplemente la salto

**\- Tío tío mira** – grito Zaf atrayendo la vista de Darién a la tele. La película casi llegaba al fin y con eso – **podemos ver la otra** – ¿otra?

**\- Zaf es tarde** – dijo Darién

**\- Pero es viernes…tu dijiste que hoy podía quedarme hasta tarde** – golpie mi frente ante la cara de sorpresa de Darién. No podía creer que él lo recordara – **¡ sí!**\- grito se levantó y puso la segunda película de la saga que estamos viendo. Algo de caballero, dragones y princesas

Abrace a mi peque al momento que inicio la segunda parte. Y di un gran bostezo

**\- No te vayas a quedar dormida** – amenazo Darién. Sonreí y negué. Dios tenia tanto sueño…pero ni loca me perdía esta noche con mi caballero…lo deseaba tanto

.

.

.

.

.

**\- ¿Me cuentas un cuento? **– resople ante el pedido de zafiro.

Al terminar la segunda película ya no tuvo excusa y se fue a dormir. Solo que me pidió a mí que lo acostara. Sonreí y me acomode a su lado

**\- Pero corto** – asintió

Comencé como siempre con alguno de héroes y villanos que siempre le gustaron. Pero entre cada palabra ahogaba un bostezo. No sé en qué momento me quede dormida. Y no sé si fue antes o después que Zafiro….

Entre al mundo de Morfeo pero escuche la voz de mi caballero

**\- Increíble…increíble** – sentí sus brazos y me acomode en su pecho... Me sentía protegía en mi nube de protección – **meses esperando…**\- lo escuche resoplar. Al tiempo que me hundí en el colchón suave… luego sentí su calor y su perfume – **duerme princesa que de mañana no te salvas** – sonreí entre dormida….mañana…!

.

.

.

.

.

.

**\- ¿Princesa está bien?** – volvió a preguntarme mi caballero detrás de la puerta del baño.

Me desperté con las náuseas ya acostumbradas de cada mañana y me dispare al baño pero esta vez me encerré, no quería que Darién me viera así…no otra vez. Aunque supongo que no engañe a nadie

**\- Abre por favor** – me moje un poco la cara y me mire. Tenía el rostro pálido y me sentía débil. no otra vez suplique…

**\- Si** – abrí la puerta y vi su preocupación – **estoy bien**

**\- ¿Fuiste al médico? **– negué. No quiera mentirle

**\- Estoy bien algo me cayó mal solo es eso ¿sí?** – Su mirada me dijo que no me creía – **tranquilo es todo por lo que estoy pasando ¿si?…**\- resoplo

**\- Ven** – me abrazo y me llevo a la cama – **toma** – me entrego el celular – **no ha dejado de sonar desde hace rato creo que tu amiga está preocupada** – asentí

.

.

.

.

.

Darién salió de la habitación….era temprano muy temprano. Marque el número de Rei

**\- Hasta que llamas **– suspire..

**\- Lo siento. No sabía que llamabas –**

**\- A que estas devolviendo en el baño** – resople – **lo ves pequeña hormonal. ¿Cuándo me harás caso?**

**\- Deja de decir tonterías** – ella se reía

**\- Si tan solo te enojas como te largas a llorar…o te ríe. Amiga de verdad me vuelves loca** – la que resople fui yo esta vez

**\- ¿Me llamabas?** – Cuando paro de reír se puso seria y eso me alerto –** no estarás enojada por….**

**\- No – **me interrumpió**. – Tarde o temprano Darién lograría romper tu barrera de hielo** – cerré los ojos – **te llame por otra cosa **– hizo una pausa – **Sere me estoy lleno a Hirosaki**

**\- ¿Porque?** – el silencio era tal que casi le iba a gritar por el teléfono

**\- Atacaron a Malachite** – me senté de golpe en la cara

**\- ¿COMO?** – le grite

**\- Si…antes de ayer se escapó el Dr. Nozomu **– temblé a lo que Rei me contaba –** fue a la casa directamente de Malachite y lo ataco. Pero tranquila**

**\- ¿! Como que tranquila?¡** – me levante de golpe y salí de la habitación hecho una furia. – **voy para allá**

**\- No Serena escúchame. Él se defendió y lo hirió. Solo recibió un raspón. Mal está bien. Pero se encuentra en reposo** – me pare y Darién vio mi rostro. Por suerte Zafiro aun no despertaba

**\- ¿De verdad está bien? – **

**\- Si cabeza dura…solo voy a verlo y a la noche te cuento** – hizo una pausa – **aparte me dijo que quería hablarme de unas cosas y si todo está bien lo voy a traer para que te vea. ¿De acuerdo? -**

**\- Yo…-**

**\- Quédate con Darién **– cerré los ojos y me deje caer en el sillón

**\- Confió en ti** – y con eso corte la comunicación

Los siguientes segundos parecieron eternos. Darién se acero y puse mi cabeza en su hombro

**\- Ya princesa…**\- me consoló – **¿qué paso?**

**\- Mal…**\- lo sentí tensarse. Me incorpore y lo vi – **el medico que me salvo** – con eso lo vi relajarse – **lo atacaron**

**\- Sere… ¿quieres que vayamos? **– negué

**\- Rei dijo que era algo sin importancia –**

**\- ¿Quién lo ataco?** – parecía angustiado

**\- El medico loco **– cerré los ojos y al abrirlos Darién estaba de pie. Serio – **tranquilo ya está en prisión otra vez .. **\- Cerró los ojos

**\- Ven** – dijo a los minutos. Me extendió su mano y me condujo a la habitación. Allí me senté en la cama mientras el sacaba algo de la caja fuerte de tenia en el placar – **toma…ábrelo**

Me extendió una caja negra…lo mire y asintió. Al abrir la tapa no podía creer.

**\- Darién** – exclame. Allí entre mis manos había un arma

**\- La compre el día anterior a la resolución del juicio** – me aclaro y se sentó enfrente a mí. Entre los dos estaba la caja y en ella el arma – **sesión a sesión vi como el maldito justificaba cada una de sus atrocidades. No quería creerlo pero sabía cuál iba a ser el veredicto** – hizo una pausa y continuo – **ese día la tome y si lo declaraban inocente le iba a pegar un tiro en medio de su frente. No me importaba nada. Si me arrestaban o me encarcelaban el maldito moriría** – baje mi vista al arma y luego lo volví a ver – **pero ese día Zafiro quiso ir al juicio. Recuerdo que ya la tenía en la espalda debajo de la camisa oculta cuando el peque se empecino en ir**.- me sonrió –** no podía hacerlo enfrente de él. Deje el arma en la caja fuerte y me fui** – aparte la caja y lo abrace

**\- Darién** – susurre abrazándolo. Cuando había sufrido e inclusive quería hacer lo que yo quería hacer

**\- Siempre sabe que hacer Zafiro** – me dijo al separos y vernos directamente – **no sé cómo…lo sabe. Y sabe lo que necesitamos**

**\- Es nuestro sol – **concluí por él – **nuestra luz**

**\- Si es igual que Hotaru. Pero idéntico a su padre** – me sonrió, se levantó agarro la caja y la puso dentro de su caja de seguridad – **es la fecha en que nos conocimos** – lo mire desconcertada – **por seguridad de Zafiro**

**\- Él la sabe…-** se giró al guardarla con seguridad – **él sabe esa fecha** – sonrió y volvió a sentarse

**\- Si algún día decides matar a tu padre. Hazlo con esta arma** – baje mi rostro negando pero el volvió alevantarlo –** es la única forma que puedo protegerte**

**\- Darién….**\- y ahí lo entendí. Se acusaría a él mismo. Se sacrificaría por mí. No le conteste y lleve mis manos a su rosto besándolo dulcemente

**\- ¿Puedo ir a lo de la abuela?** – otra vez Zaf interrumpiendo el momento. Nos giramos y vi a Darién resoplar

**\- Primero buenos días** – lo reto

**\- Si eh! Buenos días… ¿puedo?** – mire y vi que sostenía el teléfono en la mano. Darién me vio y supe lo que iba a hacer…

No más tomar el teléfono de la mano de Zafiro, arreglo no solo que Andrew viene por el peque sino que se quedara a dormir con su abuela. Zaf saltaba de alegría pero claro no entendía el verdadero interés de Darién…sin peque…sin interrupciones

.

.

.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

.

.

.

El timbre no dejaba se sonar constantemente. Puse la almohada en mi cabeza. Diablos nadie les dijo que es domingo a la mañana

**\- Tranquila iré a ver quién es** – me susurro Darién al levantarse de la cama. Me tapo la espalda desnuda y me dio un beso en mi nuca

Gire mi cabeza para verlo en toda su gloria. Dios amaba tanto a ese hombre y estaba increíble. Su espalda, su torso. Dios mi adonis personal…

Se puso un pantalón y una remera. Se giró y me sonrió antes de salir de la pieza, para atender al insoportable que tocaba el timbre incansablemente. Me gire y sonreí. Había sido una noche increíble y sin Zafiro pudimos amarnos sin interrupciones. Amaba a ese peque pero en esos momento amaba más que se quedara con su abuela…..cerré los ojos ¿Luna como estaría? Darién tenía razón debo ir a enfrentarme a todos….según él todos me extrañaron y sufrieron a su manera.

Escuché un grito y me senté tratando de escuchar la voz de Darién.

Me tape.

Por suerte esta mañana las náuseas no estaba…quizás necesite todas las noches estas sesiones para amanecer bien. Sonreí estaba segura que era por el stress y Darién supo cómo sacármelas…...un nuevo grito me saco de mis pensamientos. Me incorpore y me vestí.

Abrí despacio la puerta para ver porque tanto grito. Me quede a tónica al ver lo que veía mis ojos.

Allí en la sala estaba mi padre y le gritaba a Darién…

**\- ¿Crees que te saldrás con la tuya?….¿crees que con todo este revuelo ganaras? **– le grito

**\- Cállese y váyase **– contesto enojado Darién

**\- No me hagas reír condesito… -** se rió en su cara – **yo siempre gano** – lo agarró del brazo a mi padre y lo empezó a jalar hacia fuera Darien. Cerré los ojos porque si no saldría y le diría lo que realmente quiero – **suéltame y solo es una advertencia...…deja las cosas así. No te metas más porque lo siguiente titulares serán la muerte del pequeño Sheilds** – los abrí grandes

**\- No se atreva a tocar a Zafiro** – grito Darién

**\- No sabes con quien te metes….lo veras en una zanja mucho antes de como termino tu querida Serena **– no lo soporte mas abrí las puertas del placar y saque el arma.

Cuando me di cuenta estaba enfrente de mi padre apuntándolo

**\- Maldito! **– Le grite – **te matare ahora mismo**

**\- Al fin sales de tu escondite hijita** – se burlo

**\- Siempre lo supiste** – le escupí. Sonrió el canalla

**\- Quien más podría tener tanto acceso…..ni siquiera me importo verte morir….pero luego me hicieron hacer el maldito reconocimiento y aunque al principio pensé que eras tú, al acercarme supe del engaño** – me sonrió – **solo espere a que volvieras**

**\- Maldito…canalla** – le grite apuntando

**\- Serena baja el arma** – me pidió Darién

**\- No…él me saco todo** – lo mire – **te odio basura**

**\- Al fin veo que tiene algo de los Tsukino** – me rió y se palmeo el pecho – **vamos que espera dispara…aquí**

**\- Lo haré – **

**\- No lo hagas princesa**\- me rogó Dar – **no volverás a ser tu**

**\- Si es una asesina** – se río burlándose y se acerco – **recuerdas como le pasaste por encima al pequeño Jiro**

**\- Cállate** – le grite

**\- Pobre el jugando inocentemente en su casa…..**\- me miro. No escuchaba nada, ni a nadie más. Mis ojos se llenaron de odio, sangre quería su sangre. Me sonrió – **sino lo haces primero matare al chiquillo ese que amas tanto y luego a tu condesito…y será tu culpa por no ****dispararme primero**

**\- No los toques…- **amenace a mi padre

**\- Serena dame el arma – **volvió a pedirme mi caballero

**\- NO **– me gire mirando a Darién – **él me mato, me aparto del mundo. Mato a Kakyuu. Es el responsable de lo que sucedió con Jiro…**\- sacudí mi cabeza – **quiero justicia** – volví a apuntarle

**\- Tu no quieres eso…**\- me dijo Darién a mi lado – **te arrepentirás** – mi padre se reía de nosotros – **¿de qué te ríes granuja? …¿de qué?** – le grito

**\- ¿Tú no lo ves verdad?** – Se burló kenji – **ella quiere hacerlo, mira en sus ojos. Lo desea. Desea apretar esa arma. Tu no entiendes….en este mundo solo sobrevive los más fuertes**

**\- ¿De qué hablas? – **le pregunte

**\- Eres mi mayor logro** – me contesto mi padre – **una verdadera Tsukino…mi verdadera heredera. Engañaste a todos y supiste utilizar todos a tu alrededor…a cada uno**

**\- Cállate** – mis lágrimas caian por mi rostro

**\- Yo sé de eso….o cómo crees que naciste** – apreté el gatillo del arma fuerte – **como crees que manejo a tu madre… y porque crees que el no lucho por ti…y por tu hermana. ¿Me quieres asesinar? Justo cómo se consigue las cosas. Como las he conseguido yo**

**\- No le hagas caso tú no eres así** – escuche a Darién. Me estaba suplicando –** te conozco. Eres pura. Llena de luz…**

**\- Bravo conseguiste lo que querías…ahí tienes a tu princesita. La que necesitaba ser rescatada. La que era usada. La reemplazable….- **siguió diciendo mi padre

**\- Cállate o te mato** – me acerque a él – **cállate no lo metas en esto….**

**\- ¿Quieres venganza? Solo hay un camino **– dijo al tiempo que la punta del arma chocaba contra su pecho – **tu o yo. …un movimiento….porque si fallas….disfrutare estrangulando al pequeño Zafiro.**

**\- NOO **– grite – **lo ****haré** – se rió porque sabía que estaba dudando. Por primera vez estaba dudando

**\- Serena está jugando contigo…no dejes hacerlo** – mire un instante a Darién y luego a kenji que sonreía. El dio un paso atrás y se alejó un poco del arma – **no permitas que te convierta en una asesina, no vas a poder vivir con eso en tu cabeza toda la vida….**

**\- No lo sé…pero es lo que quiero** – mire a mi padre con desprecio – **arrodíllate**

**\- Serena no podrás – **volvió a suplicar Darién

**\- ¿Tú qué sabes?** – le grite llorando. – **no sabes lo que es vivir con el peso de un inocente. Con el peso de ser la responsable de las muchas de las vidas que arruino, que perjudico…- **no podía ni terminar la frase

**\- Lo sé** – lo mire – **porque yo mate a mi hermana….**

Volvía a mirar a mi padre que se me abalanzo. Lo siguiente que escuche fue el disparo…...

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Vuelvo a pedir...no me maten aajja...solo voy a confesar algo desde hace unos capitulo atrás ya me había imaginado este enfrentamiento...(imaginemen a los berns con las manos frotándome y los ojos maliciosos jua juas!)...

tuvimos varias cosas serena y darien por fin(si al fin dirán muchas) estaba juntos otra vez ...pero darien tuvo que recurrir a muchas cosas para hacerla reaccionar, hasta que encontró que lo que buscaba...ante el hecho de perderlos para siempre rompió ella misma la barrera y le confeso todo el amor que tenia guardado..sino fuera por un metiche andrew(otra vez viendo lo que no debía) la reconcilian no hubiese tardado tanto ajaja...por otro lado zafiro no se quedo atrás interrumpiéndolo (gracias abuelos dirán y muchos jajaja...)

al fin aparecen los demás personas..¿quien piensa que es esa rubia misteriosa que hace sonreír a nuestro haruka?se lo imaginan jajaja.y el prometido de rei. ¿quien sera?...cual sera las fichas que metió esta pelinegra. y amy? serena descubrirá que es la hermana mayor de Jiro?

¿estará de verdad embarazada serena? mucho lo estarán asegurando sera...o quizás simplemente sea del strees como dijo?

y se esperaba esta de esta confesión del conde...(¿o darien que hiciste?)...y sera que serena no es hija de kenji...entonces de quien es hija ella y neherenia?...aun bien no decido el castigo de neherenia...¿alguna idea?

.

Aclarando palabras:

Audi: muchos lo sabrán pero me encanta...es una marca de auto, hermosisimo y muy carera. típico de gente con mucha pero mucha plata y con una velocidad increíble(sino lo notaron me gusta la velocidad ajjaja..)

encimera: (creo que la otra vez no lo puse) pieza superior de un mueble paralela a la base, recubre los muebles de la cocina donde se preparan los alimentos

secuela: es una alteración de alguna lesión sufrida o consecuencia de enfermedad o trauma

Efectos secundario: es alguna reacción o síntomas a ciertos tratamientos de remedios es decir efectos indeseados

mámag: lo diré en el capitulo siguiente(juas juas que mala soy...solo le diré que es una palabra escosesa en el siguiente también pondré la traducción de otra frase que dijo darien es ese idioma y no puse la traducción jjojo)

palomitas: pochoclos

estampe: viene del estampar algo, es decir arrojar, tirar o chocar contra algo..Estampe mi mano en su mejilla o también se puede decir le di una cacheteada

trompa: entrar en un lugar de forma rápida y brusca

.

Respondiendo dudas:

serena se tuvo que volver fria pero a pesar de todo su esencia no la perdí, esta en lo mas profundo y como darien le señalo aun ella puede sanar...es eso lo que necesita sanar

lo del fantasma yo también me rei al ponerlo porque también cortaba con tanto y mostraba el verdadero motivo de neherenia (si como todas sospecharon ella nunca cambio...solo siguen y sigue encaprichada) y aparte serena es mas fuerte, astuta y sabe a quien se enfrenta no muestra todas sus carta pero si necesita castigo físico su hermana ella se lo va a dar.

zafiro sigue con su club de admiradores...jajaj...es único este peque. tan puro y noble . un sol! es el único que le muestra los caminos correcto y cuestiona todo...como todos los chicos sabe donde nos tienen que apretar nuestra tuercas ajja

jaja...solo rosse la acertó. no se esperaban lo de michiru.? y que estuviera enamorada de su amigo si? pobre sufrió con todo pero ella se lo busco aunque accidentalmente la ayudo a serena. eso no le quita la culpa...podre tener el perdón de su amigo y así encontrar alguien que la enamore?

rosse tal como te has respondido la mantenía dormida apropósito así legalmente ella no tenia forma de cuestionar que procedimiento y el medico era legalmente su tutor...por así el podía disponer de ella como muñeca de sus experimento...o sea era su conejito de india(lamentablemente existen casos en donde las personas quedan en coma por años sin identificación y han puesto drogas experimental a veces para ayudarlo y otras veces no...pero hay procedimiento ético para hacerse de ellos.)

Aun siguen pensado que neherenia es solo caprichosa? hay maldad en ella o serán celos? porque me ataca a zafirito que por lo visto tiene un gran números de fan para defenderlo jaja

ya se acerca el motivo de la madre y su gran "sumicion" y como dije correcta o incorrecta cada uno tiene sus motivo en hacer lo que hacen...aparte muchos dicen por ahí que kenji no es el padre y es el famoso tío...sera jaja...? rosse tendrá razón aunque en este punto muchas las siguen con que es el tío...no olvidemos que ese famoso tío desapareció de un momento a otro

tan seguras están que darien no la reconocía, al principio el estaba realmente triste y su vista lo engaño muchas veces. siempre la veía eso inclusive lo llevo a desaparecer unos meses...pero después...

embarazo habrá?o solo sera stress como dice al final?...muchas optan por aquella noche donde se dejaron llevar. por fin aparecerá rini?

rei se sale se su personaje...es mejor que pepe grillo. y si planeo muchas cosas. ahora hay que ver cuales y porque su padre también se intereso tanto en el caso contra kenji Tsukino

.

La frase del principio es parte de la canción de Evanescence "Bring Me To Life" (en otras palabras "devuélveme a la vida"), justo como serena pide. Al sentirse perdida y llena de oscuridad grita que la despierten y solo un conde lo puede lograr

.

Como verán lo subí antes jaja..normalmente siempre lo hago en finde pero como este me parece que voy a estar complicada. dije hazte un esfuerzo y sube antes...wuallla aquí esta. También me volvió a salir un poquitin largo...hay que contar varias cosas.. me encanta que le guste la historia y como les dije muchas me dan ideas desde sus reviews, dejen lo que quieran desde comentarios, dudas, consulta. hasta tomatazos jaja todo sirve para mejorar...estamos casi casi finalizando aun no lo cierro en 15 o 16. tengo varias ideas para organizar como van a ir pasando...y hay que hacer los castigos también no?

bueno espero lo que quieran comentar... ya nos estamos acercando al final.


	13. Capitulo 13

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

******************* Capítulo 13 ******************

**"…****..Me abrazaría al diablo sin dudar, por ver tu cara al escucharme hablar. ****Eres todo lo que más quiero, pero te pierdo en mis silencios**

**Mis ojos son dos cruces negras, que no han hablado nunca claro. ****Mi corazón lleno de pena...**

**y yo... una muñeca de trapo…"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mi padre cayo de espalda aferrándose a un costado.

Entonces entendí lo que hice...automáticamente solté el arma

**\- Esta muerto, está muerto, lo mate** – me gire ocultando el rostro entre mis manos. Al instante sentí como unos brazos me envolvieron, se aferraban a mi

**\- Ya tranquila, ya paso **– lo empuje soltándome de su consuelo

**\- Lo mate** – le grite a Darién

Él se acercó al cuerpo inerte de mi padre y fue en ese momento, que vi cómo se movía levemente por el piso. La bala le había dado en el abdomen y él trataba de contener la hemorragia….gire y vi el arma cerca mio, a unos cuantos metros.

No lo pensé. Algo se apodero de mí y fui a buscarla directamente.

Lo que me había detenido antes, ya no estaba. Ahora lo quería matarlo, de verdad.

Pero cuando está por llegar, Darién la pateo lejos mio

**\- ¿Qué haces?** – Le grite – **déjame acabar con el maldito… **\- negó y le empecé a golpearlo en el pecho – **¿porque? Déjame… es como si hubiese matado a todos de vuelta…como si la pesadilla no terminara…déjame matarlo. Déjame terminar con esta pesadilla**

**\- No, no vale la pena** – me agarro las manos y me la sostuvo hasta que deje de pelear y me abrazo – **Él no merece un final tan fácil, y tu un final tan injusto. Él merece pagar, pero no ****así** – cerré mis ojos….no lo pensé en ese momento. Pero mi padre quiso provocarme para matarlo y así yo terminara en la cárcel. Él quedaría como una persona de la cual no se le probó nada y su muerte fuera absurda, por la desquiciada de su hija...…mientras su legado quedaría intacto, para los demás corruptos. Personas como él. Que cambian la verdad y justicia, por dolor y sufrimiento.

**\- Te matare perra** – mi padre se había incorporado levemente, alcanzo el arma y la apunto hacia nosotros.

Lo siguiente, que paso fue tan rápido, que casi no tuve tiempo de reaccionar….

**\- Suelte el arma ** \- grito un hombre en la puerta de la casa

Vi como los policías entraban, redujeron a kenji tan rápido, que no percibí si fue uno o varios oficiales.

Con las manos esposadas me miro con desprecio, antes de que lo obligaran a marcharse.

Esa mirada….cerré los ojos un momento y me aferre a Darién…sentía como mi cuerpo templar, como si el dolor aun se sintiera en la capa mas profunda de mi piel.

.

.

**\- El portero nos llamó cuando lo vio subir** – se disculpó uno de los detectives, cuando la escena estuvo controlada - **necesitare que ambos declaren lo que paso, lo ante posible… - ** menciona mientras su mirada recorre la sala

Darién asintió sin soltarme. Oculte mi rostro en su pecho para que los policías no me reconocieran… fue en ese momento, que me entere que kenji tenía una orden de restricción contra Darién.

Cuando todo comenzó de nuevo, mi padre lo acuso, amenazándolo. En uno de las declaraciones, que tuvo que dar lo amenazo de muerte. Por medida de precaución el fiscal a cargo, emitió la orden sobre mi caballero arrogante y sobre toda la familia de él

Cuando la calma volvió, Darién me llevo al sillón despacio sentándome en él. Me trajo un vaso de agua y se acomodó a mi lado

**\- Toma** – cerré los ojos y lo tome despacio. Poco a poco, gota a gota

**\- ¿Porque no me dejaste?** – le pregunte inmediatamente – **quiero que termine…. El...él es creador de cada uno de mis pesadillas**

**\- Porque eso es la que él quería. Una salida fácil** – Agarro mis manos y se las llevó a la boca besándolas – **¿no lo ves? Él está desesperando. … **\- lo vi y no comprendía lo que decía – **Sere ¿qué hace un animal cuando está acorralado**? – y ahí lo entendí. Mi padre sabe que no tiene escapatoria, y está atacando, pero sin pensar...está acorralado y está cometiendo errores uno tras de otros. Son esos lo que lo llevaran a su perdición

Puse mi cabeza en el hombro de mi cabalero y me abrazo atrayéndome a su calor

**\- ¿Porque entonces me dijiste lo del arma?** – pregunte. No comprendía porque me lo dijo si su intención nunca fue que la utilizara

**\- Porque esa fue mi respuesta desesperada** – lo mire y una de sus manos la apoyo en mi mejilla. Ante ese toque cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por esa sensación – **quiero protegerte. Déjame.** – lo abrace necesitaba su sostén, lo necesitaba…. por primera vez sentí que estar con él, era desviarme de lo que pensé hacer desde que desperté hace casi 4 meses.

Los minutos pasaron…. la verdad no sé cuántos exactamente hasta que él mismo lo rompió

**\- Quiero contarte algo** – lo mire a los ojos – **pero para que entiendas, debes entender otras cosas, que pasaron antes**

**\- Dar…-**

**\- Solo escucha** – asentí, respiro y comenzó –** recuerda ¿cuándo te conté que de chico me metí en problemas serios?** – Asentí – **Bueno en esa época conocí a alguien. Su nombre era Beryl **– dios me iba contar lo de esa duquesa. No sé si estaba lista para escuchar, cómo se enamoró la primera vez. Pero al mirarlo supe que le atormentaba no decírmelo….le sonreí. Por él escucharía y me tragaría todo estos sentimiento de posesividad que tenia, que podía dañarlo – **la conocía cuando tenía 15 años, y nos hicimos amigos….no solo eso; empecé a salir con ella… bueno… Después de un tiempo ella me hizo conocer ciertas cosas** – bajo su cabeza.

**\- Te entiendo…no tienes que decírmelo, si no lo deseas **– me miro y me dio un beso casto en los labios

**\- Si, tengo que hacerlo **– hace una pausa – **ella se drogaba... Y me sedujo en su mundo, me deje arrastrar a lo mas profundo. Me mostró lo fácil que era perderse, y evitar las responsabilidades. Muchas veces produjo, que por estar en ese estado, discutía con mi madre y me escapaba a la casa de mis abuelos a mitad de la noche. Ellos estaban felices que pasara más tiempo en la casa de ellos… Inclusive me ayudaron a encontrarme con Beryl, cuando mis padres me lo prohibieron. Lo peor fue cuando se enteraron que sus padres eran duqueses, y ellos empezaron a insistir en la unión… **\- hace una pausa – **creí que estaba enamorado de ella. ¿Sabes?….pero cuando sucedió lo del accidente a los 16 años, cambio mi manera de ver las cosas. Deje todo, lo abandone... Todo ese mundo me pareció retorcido…incluso me aleje de ella**.

Lo abrace y me senté sobre su regazo

**\- Luego de tres años, me entere que había entrado en un instituto de rehabilitación, porque la encontraron inconsciente por una intoxicación desmedida, casi en coma. Me dio lastima y la empece a visitar casi continuamente... Quería ayudarla **– me mira – **de verdad lo quería hacer. Ese años comencé la universidad y había decidido hacerla en Escocia, por eso me fui…. Durante el primer semestre conocí a un gran amigo. Claro antes de que me traicionara….su nombre era Diamante. Luego de unos años a Beryl le dieron el alta y volvimos a salir. Me gustaba y junto con Diamante la pasábamos bien…..ellos más que nada -**

**\- Darién…- **susurre

**\- En la universidad ella venia mucho, y luego de dos largos años creí que realmente que había cambiado. Que había dejado las drogas, que ya no las tomabas….por otro lado mis abuelos empezaron a presionarme que me casara. Ellos querían herederos -**

**\- ¿Y zafiro?...sino calculo mal había nació para esa época - **asiente

**\- Si era un bebe -** hace una pausa y continua** \- Pero mis abuelos querían un varón del hijo varón…obvio que a Drew no lo consideraban de la familia, menos nieto de ellos. Así que yo empecé a sentir una presión por ser el próximo conde.** – Lo abrace – **ese año Beryl se mostró muy cariñosa, y yo me sentía bien estando con ella ** – me mira – **me refiero con todos, familia, primo y en especial con mi amigo. Discutí con ella en varias oportunidades, porque la encontraba excesivamente cariñosa con compañeros de la universidad -**

**\- Te refieres a… -**

**\- Sí... Varias veces las encontré besándose con otros**. – miro al techo – **decía que era el alcohol, la fiesta, o que ellos la besaban** \- me mira –** me mentía y yo le creía…pero con el paso del tiempo no quise saber mas de ella. Al tiempo volvía conmigo y yo bueno…Sere soy un hombre al fin de cuentas -**

**\- Lo entiendo… ¿pero? -**

**\- Al fin de ese año, mi abuelo murió y yo herede el titulo…. los meses siguiente fueron una locura, deje la universidad y mi abuela entristeció tanto, que decidí… - **declaro

**\- Casarte con ella** – asiente al finalizar yo su frase

**\- Había ido a buscar el anillo de la familia. Aunque mi abuela se encargó de anunciarlo antes a sus amistades, ante que pudiera yo anunciarlo… no se en que momento la familia de ella lo supo inclusive. Pero al llegar a mi departamento, que compartí con ella. Lo encontré silencioso, hasta que escuche ruidos desde la habitación…cuando entre; ella estaba con otro -**

**\- Oh Darien** – lo abrase fuerte y ahogue un gemido de dolor

**\- Si… cuando lo vi me quede Schoqueado… ella esta con Diamante... Mi mejor amigo y mi novia. Cuando se dieron cuenta que los descubrir. Diamante se quedó congelado y se levantó rápidamente. Me pedía disculpa y decía que era la primera vez. No sabía exactamente, como paso, pero lo sentía.** – Hace una pausa – **lo dijo, hasta que Beryl se levantó desnuda y me vio de frente. Me dijo que yo no la satisfacía, y por eso buscaba sustitutos.** – Agrande los ojos – **sí. No era la primera vez…solo que Diamante le costó, que accediera a sus caprichos. Pero siempre me engaño, que si quería que me uniera a ellos, no tenía problema. Pero que me decida rápido, porque quería que Diamante terminara su trabajo. Mire a mí alrededor incrédulo a lo que decía. Mi amigo se había quedado mudo, y mi atención se concentró en la mesita de noche. Allí había un polvo blanco, que lo conocía bien por mi época** **oscura** – me volvió a mirar –** ella se droga... Aun lo seguía haciendo... Cuando reaccione le dije que se fuera de mi casa y se llevara todas su porquerías de allí. Le arroje el anillo y le dije que había venido a proponerle matrimonio, pero con una mentirosa, drogadicta e infiel, nunca me casaría. Recuerdo que ella se quedó pálida. Me fui antes de matarlos a los dos.**

**\- Lo siento –**

**\- ¿No, porque?...no lo sientas –**

**\- Debiste de sufrir mucho por esa traición** – suspira

**\- Si… pero una parte de mi, lo sabía. Después de todo me sentía aliviado** – hace una pausa – **aunque eso no duro mucho.**

**\- ¿A qué te refieres? - **cuestione

**\- Cuando salí de allí, volví a la casa de mis padres... Por un tiempo me quede allí... Pedí que limpiaran esa casa y la puse en venta, no quería saber nada del lugar** – me abraza – **Andrew me empezó a llevar a los boliches. Es bueno para eso **– sonreí –** Hotaru mucho no lo aprobaba, pero al verme sonreír otra vez, dejaba que mi hermano mayor me arrastraba a cada uno de esos lugares. Después de casi un mes, una mañana vi a mi hermana, pero estaba rara, hasta parecía bastante enojada -**

**\- ¿Y eso? -**

**\- No sé como, pero al abrir el periódico esa mañana anunciaban mi compromiso con Beryl. Junto con una foto de los dos, pero de un año atrás -**

**\- ¿Su familia? -**

**\- Yo pensé lo mismo, pero ese día vinieron encantado, que después de la pelea de hace un mes no reconciliamos, y le había pedido matrimonio. Cuando se dieron cuenta que era toda mentira no me creyeron, y empezaron hacer lo preparativos para la ceremonia sin importarle lo que yo digiera. Por suerte mi padre intervino y los convenció de quien mintió fue ella –**

**\- ¿No querían creerte o no quisieron? -**

**\- No querían, y mi abuela había estaba muy feliz…ese fue otro duro golpe para ella.** – Hace una pausa – **un noche salí con Andrew a un bar y cuando bueno…**\- se pasa la mano por el cabello nervioso, torciendo su boca

**\- Estaba con alguien- **dije por él y asintió

**\- Bueno.. Apareció Beryl mostrando el anillo a todos. Para ese momento todo sabias que ya había heredado el título de Conde… Entonces ella se encargó de anunciar a todo el mundo que le había pedido matrimonio** – respiro – **y cometí mi peor error** – fruncí el ceño – **si importarme donde estaba** **le grite, y la insulte enfrente de todos, diciéndole que se drogaba, que era infiel y que jamás me casaría con una mujer así. La obligue a darme el anillo y ella se fue insultándome.**

**\- En otras palabras la humillaste en frente de todo el mundo** – asintió

**\- Lo último que recuerdo, es que dijo que lo pagaría** – hace una pausa – **los siguientes meses. Se me aparecía en todos lados, gritaba que me amaba y que me perdonaba a mí…como si yo hubiese hecho yo algo. En ese tiempo empecé mi carrera de corredor, y la prensa a veces era muy cruel conmigo, y también con ella. La llamaban la loca, la obsesiva y varias cosas más. Una vez se apareció en medio de mi casa diciendo que estaba embarazada de mí; cuando hacía más de un año que no la tocaba…se volvió literalmente loca. Su familia la interno en una clínica, para que se relaje o eso decían…..durante ese tiempo estuvo tranquilo. Cuando le dieron el alta, un día me la cruce cuando salía con una chica, una modela del momento** – me miro – **no tan bella como tu**

**\- Tonto** – lo golpe

**\- Pero es cierto** – suspira – **bueno... me miro con una mirada que jamás olvide... Pensé que ella ya se encontraba mejor, pero estaba muy equivocado. Una mañana salí con el auto, y empezó hacer unos ruidos extraños. No le di importancia, aunque al mediodía lo lleve a revise y estaba todo bien. Salvo, que el baúl parecía haberse roto…luego subí a controlar un poco las tierras altas, las cuales había heredado en su totalidad; ****luego de la muerte de mi abuela algunos meses atrás…. Me encontré con el hermano del marido de Hotaru, Zoycite, para ese tiempo ellos habían vuelto a tratarse con mis padres. Aunque se habían distanciados un poco yo siempre mantuve contacto con ellos. Principalmente con el hermano de mi cuñado, mi socio y ojos en Escocia**.- asentí – **cuando llegaron por la tarde se unieron a la charla, Hot quiso irse para ver a Zafiro. Él aún era muy chico, tenía 6 años para ese entonces** – me aclara – **el auto de ellos no encendió, así que les preste el mio. Cuando maneje por las curvas de ese lugar, el ruido se hizo más grave pero volví a no le darle importante, y por eso le preste el mio… después de una hora que se fueron, llamo la policía. Fue cuando me informaron lo que había pasado – **me miro - **Habían tenido un accidente. Poco después mi padre me confirmo su muerte**

**\- Darién…**\- nos quedamos en silencia – **pero tú...**

**\- Si... Sé que me dirás que no tuve la culpa…que no los mate. Que no la mate, pero te equivocas; es mi culpa, yo la mate** – me vuelve a mirar directamente – **sabía que el auto le pasaba algo. Pero igual se lo di. Era corredor, yo siento, entiendo al auto. Conozco su mecánica, aunque por un momento pensé en negarselo. Había visto su cara de desesperación, solo por ver a su hijo, y entonces cedí. No los tendría que haber dejado subir. Pero recuerdo su rostro cuando me anuncio, que la grúa recién podía llegar al otro día. Si solo hubiese pensado un momento, no habría cedido.**

**\- No, no es tu culpa. Tú no hiciste nada **–

**\- Si** \- baja su cabeza – **cuando terminaron las pericias, me digieron que al auto le cortaron los frenos. Justo por ello cuando la curva se complicó no pudieron frenar y se estrellaron** – ahogue un grito – **me sabotearon el auto. Cuando las cámaras de mi casa, la del mecánico y de la casa de Zoycite estuvieron lista. Pudieron comprobar que cuando lo lleve al mecánico, Beryl apareció, se acercó al auto y corto los frenos** – no no no –** cuando la policía, la atrapo, confeso que quería matarme a mí, no a Hotaru. Porque si no era de ella, no era de nadie... Corto los cables... Sé que ella fue la responsable, pero yo le di el arma, la misma que debía matarme a mí, pero mato a mi hermana. Por la acción de mis actos, provoque lo que hizo Beryl dejando sin padres a mi sobrino. Yo lo debía haberlo evitado. Sabía que el auto le pasaba algo, pero igual se lo entregue. Yo la mate**

**\- Darién la culpa la tuvo esa mujer…**\- lo hice mirarme – **como voz me dijiste un trágico accidente** – el negó

**\- No...Yo sospeche siempre que algo haría. También escuche el ruido del auto. Y algo dentro mio sabía que no tenía que subir, pero igual lo hice, igual deje que ella se subiera….….Beryl solo estuvo 2 años presas. La consideraron persona no sana, imputable. Su familia se encargó de hacerla pasar por loca, para reducir la condena….ella solo 2 años y a mí me dejo sin hermana para siempre** – me abrazo y recargo su cabeza en mi hombro llorando. Mis lágrimas salían sin poder contenerse –** Como le explico que lo deje sin su familia por mi imprudencia; ¿como no lo vi?, ¿como no vi lo que esa mujer haría? ¿Porque no revisé el motor? … Soy piloto. Sabía que algo pasaba, pero ni siquiera lo revise, no lo controle. No hice nada…..como le digo a Zafiro que por mi culpa, por lo que le hice, y dije, se la cobro contra su madre. Como le digo que yo podría haber impedido que subiera. Que soy el responsable de los sucesos, que llevaron a todo eso. Que yo…..que yo la mate**. – me miro directamente y vi su sufrimiento, su tormento, su miedo. Sabía que cuando zafiro lo supiera lo odiaría – **no quiero que me odie. Pero no sé cómo decírselo….**

**\- Lo sé** – escuchamos su voz y nos dimos vuelta viendo de donde venía. Allí parado estaba Zafiro y Andrew. – **siempre lo supe, y aunque a veces te odio, mi mamá dice que no es tu culpa y yo le creo.**

**\- Zaf** – Darién se levantó y fue directo a él. Se puso enfrente y se arrodillo delante

**\- Lo siento peque…yo** – bajo su cabeza. El silencio apareció, y cuando levanto la cabeza mi peque lloraba. Cerró sus ojos y salió corriendo encerrándose en su habitación.

**\- Me odia..**.- declaro, me pare y fui a su lado

**\- No. tranquilo, es un niño muy inteligente. Pero sigue siendo un niño** \- lo mire y abrazándolo lo levante – **deja de culparte. La única culpable fue esa maldita mujer, que te engaño y encima mato a Hotaru.-** me miro – **Andrew cuídalo. Hable con zafiro** – le dije antes de separarme dándole un beso casto en los labios

.

.

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

.

Entre despacio a la habitación de mi peque y él estaba acostado sobre la cama dándome la espalda. Sabía que lloraba. Inclusive antes de entrar ya lo había escuchado

Ahora comprendía muchas más cosas. Las diferentes actitudes de Darién hacía para Zafiro. La protección que le daba, solo esperaba que el día que el digiera la verdad, lo perdonara. Pude comprenderlo, al mirarlo a los ojos. Sé que no quería ocultar la verdad; pero también sé que le daba miedo decírsela. Se torturaba solo con pensarlo, y solo Zafiro era el único que podría para ese tormento y sanar su dolor.

Por eso es como es, desde entonces es un completo caballero y quiere proteger a todos. A todos lo que consideran que parte de su familia

**\- Zaf** – llame al sentarme en su cama y puse una mano en su hombro. Él se dio vuelta, automáticamente se abalanzo a mí llorando.

Así nos quedamos por varios minutos. Él lloraba, se desahogaba…y yo solo lo consolaba. Hasta que el mismo rompiendo el silencio

**\- No te vayas a ir tú también **– nos separamos y lo vi

**\- Nunca…lo sabes jamás te dejare** – le seque las lágrimas con mis dedos –

**\- No quiero odiarlo….pero a veces, a veces…-** bajando su cabeza – **es tan difícil**

**\- Sabes que no fue su culpa** – él no me miraba – **Zaf mírame **– levante su rostro – **nadie podría saber lo que esa mujer iba a hacer**

**\- Lo sé –**

**\- ¿Entonces porque lo culpas?** – me miro con ojos cristalizados

**\- Porque si él se hubiese casado con ella, mi mamá estaría viva **–

**\- Y tu tío estaría sufriendo….o quizás ella lo hubiese apartado, alejado. O inclusive también le hubiese hecho algo a tu mamá –** me mira sorprendido – **ella no quería a Darién, quería su plata, su título y el poder que representaba él. Tu madre compartía ese poder con tu tío. Seguramente ella también la hubiese lastimado de igual forma. Ella es la única culpable, claro si quieres culpar a alguien, pero por lo menos pago….**

**\- No lo suficiente** – vi su mirada y vi odio en ella. Por primera vez me vi en él – **quiero….**

**\- Ni lo digas** – volvió a observarme – **eres un ser dulce y lleno de amor. No te conviertas…**

**\- En ti** – finalizo. Cerré los ojos y los abrí rápidamente. Se paró – **lo se mamá Sere, pero aun no entiendo porque no reviso las cosas, o le impidió que subiera al auto** – se paró yendo a su mesa de estudio, agarro una foto y la contemplo de espalda a mí – **mi mamá era hermosa** – me dice al darse vuelta, me ve y asentí

**\- Un ángel **– agregue. Estire mis brazos y él acepto mi abrazo. Lo senté y lo acobije entre ellos – **ella hubiese subido igual. – **Añadí** \- Sin importarle lo que su hermano le hubiese dicho**

**\- ¿Por qué?…si él le decía que el auto, no ella…-**

**\- No** – lo interrumpí y me miro girándose entre mis brazos – **se hubiese ido caminando si era necesario. Ella quería verte. ¿Sabes cómo lo se? **– Negó – **porque yo siento lo mismo por ti. No le hubiera hecho caso a Darién y me hubiese subido igual, o me hubiese ido caminando; inclusive sin importarme sus advertencias…**

**\- Te morirías de ****frió** – me declaro ya sonriendo

**\- ¿Tú crees? **– lo mire y empecé a hacerle cosquillas. Con eso se rió mas

**\- Si, si…-** entre risas me decía cuando lo tumbe boca arriba sobre la cama y él se destornillaba de risa – **no te aguantarías el frió escoces…-**

**\- Por supuesto que si…**\- se siguió riendo hasta que la puerta se abrió despacio

**\- Disculpen** – vimos como entraba Darien de manera cautelosa y bastante afligido. Al verlo detuve mi ataque de cosquillas.

**\- Pasa** – le señale con la mano, para que se acerce

**\- Lo siento tío...** – dijo de inmediato Zaf – **no quise actuar así. Pero duelo aun pensar en mamá** – se acercó y yo me levante dándole el lugar

**\- A mí también, pero creo que casi nunca te hablo de ella** – mi peque asintió – **quiero que sepas que daría mi vida por haber cambio de lugar con ella** – Zaf se sentó – **habláremos más sobre las cosas que le gustaba, o si quieres preguntarme lo que sea, te lo diré…ella fue mi guía toda mi vida** – Zafiro se abalanzo a Darién y lo abrazo. Mi caballero sonriendole le respondió

Me seque mis lágrimas y salí despacio de la habitación. Dejándolos solo, dándole el espacio que necesitan. Debían tener un momento de tío y sobrino. Aunque creo que era más parecido al de un padre con su hijo. Me recargue en la pared de enfrente a la puerta esperándolo. Cerré mis ojos y espere….

Al parecer Andrew se había ido porque no lo escuche más…sentí como una puerta se abría, entonces abrí los parpados.

Sonreí a ver a Darién salir; con una mirada triste pero más recompuesta, con más esperanza

**\- ¿Mejor?** – asintió

**\- Gracias** – se acercó y me beso – **sé que no me odia, pero aún le duele….eso debo cambiarlo poco a poco. Aunque el dolor nunca desaparezca por completo quiero que sepa lo grandiosa que fue su madre**

**\- Es difícil, pero lo lograras** – me respondió con una sonrisa

**\- Ven, comamos algo** – se giró llendo a la sala y yo lo seguí – **quiere pizza…. ¿de dónde voy a saca pizza ahora?** – decía riendo

Me detuve un momento detrás de él, apoye una de mis manos sobre la pared. Todo me empezó a dar vuelta. No era como siempre, era peor… Me empecé a sentir débil. No podía ni hablar. Lleve mi otra mano a mi cara cubriéndola.

**\- ¿Serena estas bien?** – escuche a Darién.

Levante el rostro tratando de abrir los ojos. Pero en ese momento todo se apagó, la oscuridad me envolvió. Sentí que mis piernas dejaron de sostenerme. Pero antes de sentir el golpe contra el piso escuche el grito de Darién llamándome…

.

.

.

.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

.

.

.

.

.

Una luz comenzó a molestarme. Se filtraba entre la oscuridad. Poco a poco hizo que abriera los ojos. No comprendía donde estaba. Hasta que enfoce un poco mejor. Gire mi cabeza, sentía que todo me retumbaba…. Vi la mesa de luz, y reconocí el reloj; mire al techo al tiempo que me lleve una mano a la cabeza….

**\- ¿Dónde estoy?** – susurre

**\- Princesa al fin despierta** – su dulce voz me despertó. Baje mi mano y lo vi sentado a mi lado.

**\- Darién** – sonreí. También me tranquilice sabiendo que él estaba conmigo – **¿qué me paso?**

**\- Te desmayaste** – dijo una voz no familiar. Mire y parada en la punta de la cama había una mujer. Nunca la vi, ¿o si?… bueno me parecía conocida, pero no me acordaba de dónde

**\- Ella es la Dra. Karurosse** – me dijo Darién. Empecé a incorpore – **con cuidado **\- asentí mientras que él me ayudaba – **estabas inconsciente y me asuste. Ella es nuestra vecina a dos puerta** – ah!De ahí la conocía. Era la vecina de Darién – **su marido esta con Zafiro jugando a los juegos. No quise asustarlo. **

**\- Ah** – solo podía decir. No entendía nada – **¿qué me paso? **– ok, si ya lo había preguntado antes, pero aun no coordinaba

**\- Te voy hacer unas preguntas ¿de acuerdo? – **me dijo la Dra. Asentí y se sentó al tiempo que Darién le daba su lugar – **tu novio me dijo ¿que vienes sintiéndote mal hace unos días? ** – asentí ¿para voy a mentir? – **¿vomitas muchos?**

**\- Sí...- **

**\- ¿Duermes más de lo normal? **–Asentí – **¿comes lo normal? **– La mire sin entender – **a lo que me refiero que si hay comidas que antes no comías y ahora si**

**\- No –**

**\- Si** – me contradice Darién y lo mire seria – **recuerda antes comías fresas y ahora no la puedes ni ver… además no te gusta la zanahoria y ya te he visto en estos días comerla dos veces mínimo** – levante una ceja

**\- ¿Y?**\- le pregunte – **tenía ganas de comer una**

**\- ¿Cambios de humor?** – negué. Volvió a preguntarme la Dra interrumpiéndome

**\- Si** – volvió a contradecirme Darien

**\- Oye** – le grite a mi supuesto novio. Él solo me sonrió

**\- Lo ves **– dice y la Dra. se ríe – **está muy sensible, a veces me cierra la puerta en la cara por no hacer nada**

**\- Eso no es cierto** – le critique. – **me hiciste enojar ayer**

**\- ¿Por sugerir comer sushi? **– me dice riendo. Cruce mis brazos enojada – **aparte Rei me dijo que cambias el humor rápidamente **– iba a decir algo pero la doctora nos interrumpió

**\- De acuerdo **\- hace una pausa – **disculpa que te pregunte… ¿cuándo fue tu último periodo?**

Y ahí me quede pensando….la última vez que recuerdo esta aun en Hirosaki, y eso fue más o menos dos semanas antes de volver a aquí… dos semanas… que… no no… no podía ser. Cerré mis ojos negando

**\- Por tu silencio veo que no recuerdas** – empezó a buscar algo en su cartera

**\- Es que estuve en tratamiento y tome varias medicaciones y…**\- y no sabía que decir. Mire a Darién cuando la doctora saco una prueba de embarazo.

**\- Mejor sacarnos las dudas ¿no crees? **– Darién dejo de mirarme. Sabía lo que pensaba. Cerré mis ojos no podía creer lo que me estaba sucediendo

**\- Yo….** – ella negó

**\- Ve. Te aguardamos **– respire y me levante despacio

**\- Te esperaremos en la sala** – anuncia Darién saliendo del cuarto sin mirarme, ni esperar a la doctora; ella me sonríe antes de entrar al baño.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya llevaba más de 10 minutos dentro del baño. No me animaba a salir. Tampoco quería ver el resultado. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviese embarazada?… ¿Cómo?... Claro esa noche ni siquiera me cuide…como pude ser tan tonta y ahora… ¿cómo afectaría a todos?… será por eso que empecé a ceder en mi intención de acabar con mi padre. Será que por eso me desesperaba tanto… pero ahora…. diablos

Escuche unos golpes en la puerta

**\- ¿Estás bien?** – dijo la voz de la mujer. Encima tendré que decirle a Darién…..o diablos ¿en qué lió me metí?

**\- Si, si ya salgo **– respire y agarre la prueba antes de salir

Al abrir la puerta estaba la Dra. estaba esperándome sonriendo. Claro ella no sabe todo lo demás. Es obvio que para ella una pareja espere un bebe es lo más normal pero….

**\- La viste** – negué y se la entregue.

Ambas fuimos a la sala donde Darién estaba sirviéndose un vaso de whisky….Otra vez whisky

**\- Bueno **– interrumpió la doctora el silencio que se había apoderado del lugar – **felicidades. Estas embarazada** – cerré los ojos y me senté de golpe en el sillón – **ahora deberás cuidarte…**

Los minutos que le siguieron casi no registren nada. Ella hablo de cuidados. Vitaminas. Me receto varias. Inclusive dijo que debería hacerme un estudio de sangre, para corroborar mi estado. Aunque las pruebas son casi efectivas… casi...

Darién no dijo nada. Solo asintió. Estaba enojado lo sé. Saludo a la doctora antes de irse. Ella dijo que mandaría a Zafiro en unos minutos, para que asimilemos la noticia y nos diera un momento para estar solo, luego se fue guiñándonos el ojo.

Al cerrar la puerta Darién volvió al bar a tomar su vaso pero ante de que llevarlo a su boca lo interrumpí

**\- Darién ** – lo dejo bruscamente y me miro con bronca

**\- ¿Qué quieres que diga?** – Me grito – **que estoy contento porque te hayas acostado con otro hombre, y encima te hayas quedado embarazada de ese tipo** – sé que estaba enojado, pero no sabía cómo decirle lo del hotel – **porque por más que hago las cuentas no me dan….**

**\- Dar escúchame –**

**\- ¿Dar qué?** – Me grito otra vez – **amare a ese hijo, lo ****haré** – dios que hombre más maravilloso; a pesar de todo no me echara de su lado. Claro aunque no tiene razón – **pero no creas que no me duele saber que no es mi niña. Yo como un tonto te esperaba. No mire, ni me acosté con nadie y tú a la primera una oportunidad ¿qué hiciste? ¿y mira lo que paso? **– me señala y ahí estalle

**\- Eres un mentiroso** – le grite

**\- Mentiroso… la que se acostó con otro fuiste tú** – iba a tomar nuevamente el vaso de whisky

**\- ¿Entonces ya no recuerdas a Moon?** – dejo quieto el vaso a mitad de camino. Lo bajo y me miro

**\- ¿Cómo sabes lo de Moon? **– me miro incrédulo – **ni Andrew, ni a nadie le hable de ella. O lo que pasó esa noche** – sonreí. Lo tenía. Me acerque con cuidado

**\- ¿No te lo imaginas?** – lo miraba provocativamente

**\- No es posible…..- **no termino de decirme cuando le sonreí aun mas

**\- Si…. Era yo** – dio un paso para atrás - **Moon era yo**

**\- ¿Cómo?** – Sacudió su cabeza – **digo..**.- respiro paso su mano desesperado por el pelo una y otra vez – **diablos, sabias que eras tú. Pero estaba tan aturdido que tenía miedo que me equivocara. Ya te había visto en tantos lados, que pensé….**

**\- Pues no…esa noche era yo **– ya me estaba riendo por su cara

**\- Pero…porque no me lo dijiste ¿porque?** – estaba confundido, lo sé. Sé que estaba triste y deprimió, y entiendo que su mente hasta le podría jugar una mala pasada

**\- Lo quise hacer…te perseguí, pero ya te habías ido** – lo mire y puse mi mano sobre su rostro- **ese día había vuelto a Tokio y no soporte no saber de ti. Te vi entrando en ese lugar, y algo se apodero de mí. Queria estar cerca de ti… pero no sabía cómo lo tomarías. Luego Andrew se apareció y me dio esa oportunidad.** – cerro sus ojos – **luego solo se dio. Te tenía tan cerca, pero estabas tan deprimido. Así que oculte tus ojos para que me vieras. Necesitaba también saber que te pasaba con mi hermana. Lo demás solo sucedió porque ambos lo necesitaban,... lo anhelábamos tanto**

**\- Estaba tan seguro de que eras tú** – me dijo y abrió los ojos – **pero tenía tanto miedo de que me equivocara. Tu voz. Tu perfume. Tu piel. Esas respuestas…..analice cada una de ellas. Estaba convencido, pero me fui por miedo de equivocarme. Aunque me arrepentí tanto, quería ir a buscarte y luego…**

**\- Luego a pareció Selene y te confundió mas** – asintió – **¿cómo pudiste pensar que había estado con alguien más….?**

**\- Entonces** – me miro. Agarre su mano y la puse sobre mi vientre

**\- Es tu niña Darién** – le sonreí – **es ella…estoy segura**

Me miro y me sonrió. Vi esperanza en esos ojos, que me volvían loca….ahora mis prioridades debían cambiar. Aunque aún no estaba segura. Por aun quería, que mi padre pagara y sobretodo él, no debe saber nada de mi niña

Darién se arrodillo frente a mí y me beso la panza. Yo solo me reí levemente

**\- Debes cuidar a mamá…ella es muy testaruda. Pero no las débiles tanto** – él le habla a mi niña

**\- Es muy chiquita Dar** – me miro desde donde estaba y me abrazo

**\- Ella es fuerte. Ya me entiende **– puse mis manos sobre su cabeza

El silencio siguió hasta que la puerta se abrió y ambos vimos a Zafiro mirarnos extraños

**\- ¿Estás bien mamá Sere?** – asentí. Dar se paró y me miro suplicándolo

**\- Si peque** – mire a mi caballero arrogante, porque sabía que ya quería anunciarlo a los cuatro vientos – **solo a él** – le advertí. Debía calmarse, solo con su sobrino, aún era muy pronto para los demás

**\- Ven Zaf. **– Le agarro la mano – **una vez me dijiste que te gustaría tener una hermanita ¿recuerda? **– asintió. Tomo su mano y la puso en mi panza – **aún es muy chiquita. Pero ahora va a necesitar mucho de su hermano mayor **– los ojos de zafiro se agrandaron

**\- Eso…**\- mi miro y asentí

**\- Vamos a tener un bebe** – se quedó quieto y por un momento pensé que me diría que me odiaba. Porque le iba a sacar su lugar o cosas así. Pero una vez más me sorprendió.

**\- !Seremos una familia de verdad!** – Grito y me abrazo – **prometo cuidarla mucho, mucho, mucho**

Sonreí y viendo a mis dos hombres no podía estar más feliz. Así abrazados estuvimos unos minutos antes que Zafiro anunciara que tenía hambre. Cosa que me saco de mi burbuja de ternura. Cuando Darién se puso a buscar las cosas. Vi el desastre que había dejado mi padre a su paso…. mi padre, mi piedra, mi torturador….no debo desviarme del camino. No debo…..

.

.

.

.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

.

.

.

.

.

El viento hizo volar mi cabello, eleve mi mano y puse un mecho dorado detrás de la oreja. Respire profundo absorbiendo los últimos rayos de sol, que reflejaban el atardecer. Mire hacia el horizonte desde la entrada del templo de Rei. Cerré los ojos recordando y me reía solo de pensar en mis dos grandes amores. Dos días necesite para salir corriendo pidiendo un poco de aire y tranquilidad. Ellos se volvieron obsesivos con mi cuidado, bueno Darién siempre lo fue, pero ahora se le sumo zafiro.

Recuerdo como no me dejaban hacer nada…ni tomar un vaso de agua, yo sola. Menos que hacer las cosas. Me trataban peor que si fuera de cristal…. como si estar embarazada fuera igual que estar enferma…. suspire pensando en ambas caras, cuando les anuncie esta mañana, que volvería al templo. Me quisieron convencer, pero no pudieron, uno porque tuvo que ir al colegio, y el otro por más mimos que me hizo, tuvo que atender sus obligaciones….cada vez estaba más complicado lo de Escocia….levante el rostro mirando el atardecer…**"****_espero que no tenga que irse pronto_****"** me dije a mi misma. Cerré los ojos y respire.

**\- Un centavos por tus pensamiento** – anuncio Rei poniendo una mano en mis hombro. Me gire y le sonreí

**\- Es bueno que hayas vuelto** – le respondí. Ella solo sonrió

**\- Ven traje unos pasteles** – la seguí hacia dentro

Al ver la mesa no creía lo que venía, era pasteles de todo tipo. Inclusive con glasé, con rellenos. Se me hacía agua la boca solo con verlo. Agarre uno y lo mordí sin esperarla

**\- Qué bueno que están** – le dije a Rei. Ella solo se rió

**\- Si, Lita los hace genial** – pare de comer y la mire – **no me digas nada, lo sé** – cerré los ojos y recordé a Lita… ¿cómo estaría? –** Debes enfrentar tus miedos - **agrego

**\- Rei** – suplique. Pero sé que tenía razón. Hice una pausa – **estoy embarazada**

**\- Lo sé** – solo dijo. La mire sin entender. Mientras ella masticaba una porción de pastel

**\- ¿Cómo?** – pedí

**\- Tonta** – me golpeó la cabeza.

**\- Oye eso dolió** – resople

**\- Pues para alguien que está a punto de ser médica es increíble… ¿cómo que no te diste cuenta?** – levante las cejas

**\- En primer lugar solo leí libros, no estudie** – le recordé. Ella puso sus ojos en blanco – **y en segundo, me concentre en otras cosas y deje las cosas en segundo lugar**

**\- Pero ya no está más concentrada… ¿de verdad quieres seguir? Porque no se van a otro lugar y comienzan una nueva vida…**\- y no la deje continuar

**\- No… para que él siga haciendo lo que hace. NO **– la regañe – **acaso olvidas lo que te hizo él a ti** – ella giro su mirada ocultándola de mí. Sabía que su tristeza era palpable

**\- No…**\- expresó

**\- Si mi padre hubiese actuado en forma correcta. Él nunca le hubiese dado la custodia a tu madre** – le recordé. Y eso es lo que me había contado el sr Hino. Mi padre fue el juez, que dio el veredicto, final, de con quien se quedaba Rei. Y eso fue por los favores, que le hizo la madre de Rei a mi padre. A pesar de tener todo encontra, la custodia se la entregó a ella. Haciendo la vida de Rei un infierno – **por ti y por las miles de personas que perjudico, debo volver a concentrarme y hacerle pagar** – me miro de vuelta

**\- Malachite viene en unos días.**\- me dijo a los minutos – **quiere verte y traerá las cosas para examinarte**

**\- Se lo dijiste ¿no?** – le mire encarnado una ceja

**\- Le dije tus síntomas y lo primero que me dijo es que si conociste a alguien** – sonreí; Mal era único….

**\- Me da gusto que este bien** – mire a mi costado y vi el periódico

**\- Kakeru quiere hablar contigo…** – empecé a leer el diario pasando de hoja en hoja buscando algo – **es muy pesado. Ese hombre no entiende directas. Aparte hay algo que no me convence de ese hombre...**

**\- Déjalo es un pesado solamente** – abrí en la noticia que buscaba

**\- No Sere, para mí se está obsesionando contigo. Ten cuidado con él… algo… bueno…. escúchame, creo que debes saber que…..- **pero la interrumpí

**\- Aquí** – señale el diario. Rei me miro

**\- ¿Qué? –**

**\- Encerraron a mi padre por violar la restricción de no acercarse a Darién** – ella asiente –** y aquí dicen lo agarraron con drogas, a este sujeto – **señale a un hombre que sabría que se ajustaría a mis planes

**\- Sere…-**

**\- Métanlo en la misma celda** – ella abrió los ojos – **le diremos a tu padre que los junten**

**\- No comprendo** – le sonríe

**\- Mi padre le debe dinero…mucho** – entonces Rei entendió – **demasiado para que un sicario se lo perdonara**

Ella saco su celular y marco un número.

**\- Papa** – dijo al teléfono – **tenemos una idea…..**

Mientras que le explicaba lo que quería. Pensé en que al fin tendrá una forma de cobrarle a mi padre una parte de lo hizo, estaba segura que él también lo quería. Esta vez crearía el escenario, luego todo lo que suceda será obra del destino o quizás también necesite un incentivo….el juicio se haría la semana que viene y hasta ese entonces él debía permanecer en prisión.

.

.

.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

.

.

.

.

.

El viernes y para no torturarme más, ni a mí, ni a ellos, volví…bueno no es que no los vi. Pero no me quedaba a dormir. Aunque sus suplicas y sus caras me hacían reír mucho; pero me daban ganas de llorar cuando volvía al templo. Rei por su parte insistía que pase más tiempo con ellos. Pero no quería ser una chica de cristal, quería el mismo trato. Espero que nuestra charla en la cena haya sido suficiente. Ambos me prometieron eso…. Espero que lo cumplan esta vez

El timbre sonó otra vez instintivamente….porque nadie podía respetar un sábado temprano. Gire mi cabeza diablos eran las 8 de la mañana….puse mi almohada en la cabeza y escuche la risa de Darién a mi lado

**\- No es gracioso…quiero dormir** – me queje

**\- Tu eres graciosa…-** me dio un beso en la nuca – **¿iré a ver quién es?**

Lo mire antes de que se levante de la cama. Vi cómo se reí de mi….yo solo tenía sueño. Inclusive me dijo que no iría a correr hoy, entonces porque alguien tiene que arruinar mi sábado….me tape con el edredón para crear más oscuridad y dormirme.

Escuche la voz de una mujer… creo que la conozco.

Me saque en edredón de encima y me senté en la cama. Estire mi brazo y agarre una remera de Darién, tapando mi desnudez. ….escuche como suplicaba o eso creo. No es posible pensé, me levante y me asome viendo como Michiru jalaba a Darién queriéndolo como llevar hacia afuera de la casa

**\- Por favor Darién acompáñame** – le suplicaba

**\- Michiru es temprano…-**

**\- Debes acompañarme….cambiara tu vida. Bueno creo….-**

**\- ¿Pero a donde..?- **contesto confundido Darién

**\- A Hirosaki -**

**\- No…Michiru. Zafiro duerme y….- **se justificaba

**\- Llama a Andrew, tienes que acompañarme…allí hay un médico. Me dijo…bueno no importa…. Necesito que lo escuches a él…- **volvió a suplicar

**\- Michiru no – **la freno

Gire sobre mis talones y busque entre los cajones la peluca que Darién había guardado. Me mire en el espejo y me la coloque. Respire ella sería la primera en enfrentar.

Salí despacio y me acerque a ellos. Aun Michiru insistía en llevarlo a Hirosaki, supongo que hablo con Mal y por eso cree que me encontró

**\- Por favor Darién es importante** – nuevamente suplico

**\- Basta Michiru, no puedo** – le contesto

**\- Te perdono **– dije haciendo que ambos se giraran y me vieran

Michiru se quedó congelada al verme

**\- Se…... Selene** – susurro ella despacio, y sus ojos se abrieron al verme solo con la remera de Darién puesta – **yo…yo lo siento no…no sabía que tenías compañía** – miro a Darién soltando su mano – **me alegra que siguiera, pero de verdad necesito que…**

**\- Te perdono **– repetí y ella volvió a verme. Entonces me saque la peluca. Y Michiru ahogo un grito

**\- Oh dios mio….**\- sus manos estaban en su boca, sus ojos se cristalizaron y a los segundo empezaron a caer sus lágrimas…- **dios eres…. tu…. Se** – se abalanzó sobre mí y me abrazo. Se aferró a mí – **Serena… Serena** – respondí al abrazo y subí mis manos a su cabeza

**\- Ya Michiru ya…. estoy bien** – dije. Levante mi vista y Darién se había ido a la cocina y de allí nos miraba.

**\- No sabes…**\- se separó un poco de mi – **no podía… pensé… creí** – no podía ni decir las cosas, lloraba y me miraba. Aun incrédula que estuvieran allí. – **yo. Yo lo siento**

**\- Estoy bien…**\- fue ahí cuando reacciono y entendió que Selene y Serena eran las misma personas. También fue cuando supo que yo sabía su secreto – **no te preocupes. Lo entiendo**

**\- Perdón** – bajo su cabeza. A los minutos giro y vio a Darién que no le dirigía la vista, menos la palabras

**\- Él será más duro** – le susurre. Ella se alejó de mí y se acercó a Darién

**\- Darién, amigo** – él la miro – **no sé cómo pedirte perdón**

**\- Entonces no lo digas…**\- cerro los ojos – **meses sufriendo y tú... Solo tú fuiste la culpa**

**\- Yo… te lo quise decir muchas veces…**\- trato de decir

**\- Lo sé, y eso es mi culpa. Pero eso no te excluye de la culpa de lo que hiciste. Pero si ella te perdono yo…. solo te tratare de perdonar **– finalizo. Michiru levanto su mano para alcanzar su brazo pero a los minutos se arrepintió - **Solo te pido que no digas nada… no, hasta el juicio** – Michiru asintió. Llegue a su lado y sobe su brazo

**\- Todo estará bien…**\- dije. Me miro triste pero entendió

.

.

.

.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

.

.

.

.

.

**\- ¡¿Puedo?!, ¡¿puedo?!** – Suplicaba zafiro – **por favor puedo tiooooooo** – y termino con sus ojitos de cachorro. Darién puso sus ojos en blanco y me miro. Yo solo me rei

Zafiro quiso ir a lo de un amigo, y suplico una y otra vez. Pidió e hizo las mil cosas hasta que Darién cedió. El tema era que se iba a quedar a dormir, pero con un poco de mimo lo convencí, de que Zaf pronto cumpliera 11 años y era normal querer quedarse con un amigo. Pero para una persona con mentalidad escocesa, y cerrada no asumía ese hecho. Cuando lo llevo me reí tanto que pensé que me iba doler el estómago…

Al regresar lo espere en el sillón y nos pusimos a ver una película…en una de las pausa pasaron el adelanto de la película Superman

**\- Creas o no Zafiro me hizo verla** – me comento Darién sentado detrás mio. Lo mire

**\- ¿Qué? ¿La película? - **asintió

**\- Bueno, me dijo ¿como alguien no sabes que Clark Kent es Superman?** – mis ojos se agrandaron – **es** **tan ciegas la gente, que con unas gafas y un traje no ven que es el mismo**

Y con eso estalle de la risa. Cuando me controle entendí lo que hizo mi peque….si Clark Kent se oculta tras unas gafas, como es que Darién no vio, que era yo tras una peluca y unos lentes

**\- Estaba confundió si** – aclaro antes de que le digieras algo a la conclusión de mi peque – **estaba seguro que eras tú. Pero….**\- encorvo sus hombros

**\- Eres un ciego** – me acerque y le robe un beso

**\- Para cuando te descubrí ya lo sabía…sabía que eras tú, pero necesitaba confirmación – **agrego justificándose

**\- Pero eso fue antes o después de la película – **

**\- Bueno** – y con eso volví a reírme….

Darién me había reconocido mucho antes de aquella noche que Zafiro se enfermó. Ahora lo supe, aunque también sé que recibió ayuda….

.

.

.

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

.

.

El sábado siguió pasando con normalidad hasta que el timbre volvió a sonar. Creo que un día voy a romper ese maldito timbre

**\- Es Haruka** – anuncio antes de abrir la puerta.

Aun no estaba lista para encontrarme con mi hermano.

Decidí ocultarme en la pieza.

Cuando mi hermano entro, vi que su mirada era distinta a como recordaba. Triste pero algo en él había cambiado. Me pregunto si habrá sufrido ¿Cómo pudo sobrevivir después de todo? Los escuche atentamente mientras hablaban de algo de la carrera del próximo sábado. Pero mi caballero le anunciaba que quizás no iría. El viernes comenzarían nuevamente el juicio contra mi padre.

Mi hermano puso una mano en el hombro de Darién. Le dijo que lo ayudaría en todo y que contara con él. Cerré mis ojos y me apoye contra la pared….**"****_Haru como te necesito"_** pensé….abrí los ojos al escuchar un celular.

Volví a verlos y Haru se levantó a hablar, parecía preocupado…cuando corto me congele con lo que dijo

**\- Mina está en el hospital** – no lo dude agarre nuevamente la peluca, los lente que tenía en la cartera. Y me cambie más rápido que el mismísimo flash.

**\- Yo los llevo** – anuncie apareciéndome. Haru se quedó de piedra al verme. Darién cerró los ojos y suspiro

**\- Disculpa no te presente** – le dijo a mi hermano que lo miro – **ella es Selene Hino** – Haru asintió –** una amiga**

**\- Encantado** – estiro su mano y me saludo. Al agarrarme se quedó viéndome unos minutos a los ojos y empecé a temblar. Sacudió su cabeza y me soltó – **no te preocupes traje mi auto**

**\- ¿Pero es más rápido que un Audi? **– le dije desafiándolo. Encorvo una ceja como analizando las palabras que dije. Como en cada conversación que tuvimos

**\- Supongo que no** – contesto después de unos minutos

**\- Entonces que esperamos, tu amiga está en el hospital. Tengo que ir por esos lados. Les vendrá bien el aventó** – Darién no acoto nada. Solo sonrió

En unos minutos ya estábamos dentro del auto los tres. Darién a mi lado y Haru atrás. Puse mis manos en ambos lados al volante, y mire atrás para salir del estacionamiento. Al tiempo que ponía en primera.

Gire y tome la carretera lo más rápido posible. Quería saber de Mina. No me importaba si se había olvidado de mí, solo quería saber de ella.

Escuche como Darién le pregunto si sabía que le había pasado, antes su respuesta agarre fuerte el volante. Al parecer la asaltaron de camino al estudio. Aun no encontraron a los responsables.

**\- Cuidado** – escuche el grito da Haru cuando vi de nuevo al frente; un camión venia en dirección contraria. Cambie rápidamente la palanca, y la velocidad. Al tiempo que giraba el volante, hice que el auto cambiare de posición esquivando el otro vehículo, y frene de golpe

**\- ¿Están bien?** – me gire al preguntárselo. Ambos asintieron – **sigamos estamos a pocas cuadras**

Gire el volante nuevamente y lo puso en marcha. A los minutos lo estacionaba enfrente del Hospital de Tokio.

**\- Llegamos** – anuncie

**\- Gracias** – dijo Haru salió del auto un poco, pero antes de bajarse me miro, su mirada era extraña como… casi…. si me reconociera – **¿quién te enseño a manejar así?** – sonreí

**\- Mi hermano** – él sonrió de manera de respuesta – **Espero que tu amiga este bien** – él asintió y se fue.

**\- Sabes que te reconoció** – dijo Darién a mi lado. Lo mire y suspire

**\- Sino no sería Haru** – Darién me agarro y me abrazo

**\- Tu formo de conducir es única** – me beso – **¿quieres que te averigüe como esta Mina?**

**\- Por favor** – le pedí.

.

.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

.

.

.

A los minutos me baje del auto y me recargo sobre el capot, a esperar a Darién con alguna noticia de mi amiga. Cerré los ojos y levante mi mirada hacia el cielo absorbiendo su luz. Los abrí

**\- Cuídala** – le pedí – **por favor**

**\- ¿A tu amiga?** – me dijo una voz detrás mio. Me gire y la vi – **no se aguanta nada la pobrecilla** – Neherenia estaba del otro lado del auto. Su mirada era rara, diferente. Vi sus pupilas dilatadas y estaba más delgada….sé que no soy médica, pero juraría que estaba drogada

**\- ¿Que buscas?** – le pregunte

**\- A ti no, hermanita **– me miro y sonrió poniendo su mano sobre el auto y empezó a caminar en dirección a mí. Fue ahí que vi que tenía algo en la punta en su mano. No me asusto eso, sino que estaba rayando el auto de Rei, y ella, si me mataría

**\- Fuiste tú. ¿No?** – se paró y me miro

**\- Yo…**\- se señaló – **ahora de que me acusas**.

**\- No me engañas Neherenia. Te advertí que…**\- empezó a burlar

**\- Que no me acerqué. Que no, que no** – me imitaba y se burlaba con su mano haciendo como si hablara – **sabes me tienes harta…tu siempre, tan perfecta**

**\- ¿De qué hablas? -**

**\- De que hablo** – grito poniendo ambas manos en el auto – **de tu maldita vida… siempre tan perfecta…**.- miro hacia arriba – ¿**porque no puedes ser como Serena? ella es tan buena, mira cómo se sacrifica por ti, Serena da su vida por ti, siempre. Ella mira… mírala que linda es... serena, serena, serena y serena…- **termino de imitar no sé a quién - **me tienes harta… ojala te hubiese muerto ya** – me grito finalizando

**\- ¿Crees que mi vida fue fácil?… siempre esperando que no te suceda nada, para no ir por un nuevo estudio, O alguna nueva operación -**

**\- ¿Y yo que?** – me volvió a gritar – **Neherenia la niña enferma, la chica de cristal, la enfermucha…así me llamaban todos…TODOOOOS. Y saben lo que decían de ti… la salvadora…. !PORQUE NO TE MORISTE!**

**\- Por ti pase muchas cosas, estudios, análisis, operaciones y muchas veces casi me muero – **la rete

**\- Ojala te hubiese muerto entonces **– me volvió a gritar acercándose a mí, y vi claramente la pequeña navaja que tenía en su mano

**\- ¿Qué te tomaste?** – le pregunte directamente. Ella se rió

**\- ¿Que tome?…hay pobrecita piensas que necesito alguna pastillita… hace meses que la deje; exactamente desde que pensé que te moriste** – levanto moviendo la navaja – **y vamos a remediar eso ¿no crees?**

**\- Baja el cuchillo** – le pedí despacio

**\- Que gracioso tu amiga dijo la misma** – me sonrió – **justo antes de gritarme que estaba loca, muy loca… ¿sabes algo?… ESTOY LOCA. Quiero verte en un ataúd de una maldita vez ** – grito – **si no hubieses aparecido tu querido condesito aun seguiría en mi cama.**

**\- ¿Qué? –**

**\- ¿Cómo, no te lo dijo?** – Puso una mano en su corazón haciéndose la víctima – **es tan apasionante, tal como lo recordé en nuestra primera vez cuando me lo entregas **

**\- Mientes** – me miro

**\- ¿Tú crees?... hay que inocente eres…. como va dejar pasa a una mujer como yo.** – se rió sarcásticamente – **no solo a mi… a las miles de mujeres, modelos y actrices que se acercaron… y sabes porque no se acostó con todas ellas** – me quede congelada – **bueno con alguna lo deje… - **agrego y luego** -porque esta yo ahí…. todas la noches. Cuando ese mequetrefe se dormía, él acudía a mi cama y no entregábamos durante todas las noches. Noches y más noches de lujuria**

Respire no tenía que salir de mi objetivo sabía que ella mentía. No debo entrar en su juego. Me repetí. Cerré los ojos pero a los segundos los abrí y sabia como tenía que seguir

**\- Entonces si tantas noches estuvo contigo porque huyo a mis brazos** – seguí su juego. Ella me miro con odio

**\- MIENTES** – grito

**\- Es más anoche… dios… no sabes, cómo te agradezco que lo hayas entrenado todos estos meses** – seguí – **su cuerpo y como se mueve** – me mordí el labio para provocarla más –** jamás creí que algo me llevara a….**\- pero no pude terminar porque Neherenia me agarro del cuello y me estampo contra el auto

**\- Zorra** – me dijo –** me sacaste todo lo que es mio….**

**\- Él jamás será tuyo** – con eso me apretó más el cuello. – **¿Qué te da tan fuerza? dime…la cocaína, las metanfetaminas** – su mirada destellaba odio – **No… No eres tan inteligente como para la cocaína** – me soltó

**\- No es tu problema** – me miro y levantó la mano

**\- Entones….. siempre fuiste el juguete de papá, la escogida** \- continúe. Me empujo y me golpie la espalda contra la puerta de auto – **papá dijo, que yo soy su verdadera heredera**

**\- Cállate –**

**\- Porque… ¿porque estoy cansada de mantenerme en silencio? o ¿porque se lo que eres realmente? **– La vi levantar el brazo y estampar el cuchillo el techo del auto en un movimiento– **ni siquiera tiene coordinación** – me burle y la empuje – **definitivamente es la metanfetamina** – la desafíe – **hace mucho tiempo dejaste de ser la hermanita enferma**

**\- Maldita** – se arrojó contra mí pero la esquive y callo de rodillas al piso. Me miro desafiante, con bronca y odio

**\- ¿Lo ves? – **

**\- No me mires así – **

**\- ¿Cómo? -**

**\- Como la maldita de tu amiga** – se paró – **pero contigo no fallare. Esa zorrita se puso a gritar cuando le clave el cuchillo**

**\- ¿A quién? – **necesitaba que me lo confirmara - **¿Atacas a Mina? **-

**\- SI, y ahora es tu turno** – se abalanzo levantando la navaja en lo alto, cuando iba a llegar su mano se frenó.

**\- Detente o lo lamentara** – ambas nos giramos a la voz grave que se anuncio

**\- Darién** – susurre

**\- Amor al fin llegas. Esta zorra quiere separarnos** – deja caer el cuchillo y se abalanza sobre Darién – **te amo. No nos dejemos vencer por esta** – él la empuja separándose de ella

**\- Primero ella tiene nombre y es mi mujer** – la mira directamente, serio y bastante mal humorado – **estás loca Neherenia**

**\- Eres mio** – le grito – **tarde o temprano te darás cuentas**. – su mirada al verme hizo que pase por mi cuerpo una corriente fría – **me lo pagas. Él me pertenece **– se giró y se fue

.

.

**\- ¿Estas locas?** – me grito Darién a los minutos que mi hermana salió corriendo del lugar

**\- Yo también te extrañe **– le conteste burlándolo

**\- No estoy para broma Serena, eso fue peligroso – **

**\- Si lo sé, tranquilo, sé lo que hacia **– me lleva a sus brazos –

**\- Cuando la vi atacarte** – lo abrace yo también

**\- Estoy bien ¿sí?** – me abrazo más fuerte y una mano bajo a mi vientre. Diablos cerré los ojos, debo pensar en mi bebe

**\- Espero que haya valido la pena** – me separe bruscamente de Darién y vi a Rei enojada. Le sonríe

**\- Hola** –

**\- ¡HOLA! **\- Me grito – **¡mira mi auto!**

**\- Vamos es un auto** – me miro con odio – **esta bien **– levante mis manos – **pero si valió. Fue ella quien ataco a Mina ** \- señale la navaja – **ahí está la prueba** – Rei se acercó con una bolsa y la guardo. – **Toma también le saque esto de su chaqueta** – le di unas cuantas pastillas, que puso en otra bolsa

**\- Mandare a analizarlas** – me mira al cerrar las bolsas – **si da negativo, serás mi esclava hasta que pague las ralladuras de mi auto.**\- me reí mientras que mi amiga se daba vuelta y se iba con la muestras

**\- Entonces….** \- mire a Darién y sonreí – **¿todo eso fue para conseguir pruebas?**

**\- Si** – agarre sus manos – **no me arriesgaría por nada **– cerro sus ojos – **vamos a casa** – los abrió y asintió.

Cuando Darién se fue por noticias de mi loca amiga rubia, me llego un mensaje de Rei que estaba yendo al hospital informándome lo sucedido con Mina. En estos días su informante estaba muy atentos a cada movimiento de las personas que considero mi familia.

.

.

Subimos al auto y arranque. Al llegar a la esquina frente ante semáforo en rojo, mi caballero arrogante rompió el silencio

**\- ¿No quieres saber de Mina?** – Asentí – **está bien, solo fue un rasguño. Cuando el atacante a pareció, Mina marco el número de auxilio, y gravaron toda la conversación. Cuando la ataco con un cuchillo se dio cuenta que la grababan y salió huyendo**

**\- Qué bueno** – el alma me volvió al cuerpo – **es inteligente mi amiga** – Darién asintió. Ambos nos quedamos en silencio una vez más, hasta que lo interrumpí – **lo único que no entiendo es ¿porque lo llamo a Haru?** – Mire a Darién – **sé que tenían una especie de amistad, pero por mí, pero digo…. ¿porque acudió a él? **– Dar me sonrió

**\- ¿Porque no se lo preguntas a ella?** – entrecerré los ojos

**\- Sabes que te odio a veces **–

**\- Pero igual me amas ** – agarro mi cara y me dio un beso. Cuando las bocinas de los otros autos sonaron, me di cuenta que habíamos bloqueando el paso. Nos separamos y arranque

.

.

.

.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

.

.

.

.

**\- Buen día princesa** – me saludo Darién a la mañana siguiente. Saque mi cabeza de la computadora y le di un beso casto en los labios

Me desperté temprano por las náuseas, aunque lo había despertado, luego de recuperarme le ordene que vaya a dormir. Yo por lo pronto me levante a leer varios informes, que me enviaron, e investigar un par de cosas más. Ahora por suerte sabia de donde provenían mis malestares

**\- ¿Desayunamos?** – asentí. Me comí un pedazo de una galletita salada que me aconsejo la doctora para disminuir las náuseas. Me levante y me apoye en la barra de desayuno

**\- ¿A qué hora vas por Zafiro? **– se giró luego de poner la cafetera

**\- Después del mediodía** – asentí y comí otro pedazo – **¿es necesario que vayas a la casa de ese hombre?** – me reí

**\- ¿No estarás celoso de él?** – lo burle

**\- ¿De ese hombre? jamás** – me acerque y lo rodeo con los brazos

**\- Él no te llegas ni a los talones **\- lo bese – **y sí. – **le respondí a su pregunta anterior -**Tengo que saber que quiere, y aparte dejarle bien clara las cosas** – resoplo

**\- Pero por lo menos ve con Rei – **suplico

**\- No, ella no puede…tranquilo se manejar a Kakeru** – torció su boca

**\- No me da confianza ese hombre…..** \- puso las cosas en la mesa al soltarme

**\- Voy temprano y vuelvo para cuando llegas con Zafiro ¿sí? **– Asentío pero sé que es no me creía – **¡vamos! Rini y yo tenemos hambre** \- puse mis manos sobre mi vientre y eso lo hizo sonreí. La noche anterior nos quedamos hablando por horas, de los supuestos nombres; Y Ese fue el ganador

**\- De acuerdo** – me jala en sus brazos – **ven preciosa** – me deje sentar en un silla cercana – **antes del juicio quiero que conozca a alguien** – tome una tostada de la mesa y lo mire

**\- ¿A quién? -**

**\- Primero a Ante** – ¿será el mismo Diamante que lo traiciono? – **Si es el mismo - **lo mire, porque adivino mi pensamiento – **él se arrepintió de verdad, y lo pago duro. Se merece otra oportunidad pero…. No es a quien quiero que conozcas realmente **

**\- ¿Entonces? **– me sonrió. Se acercó y me dio un beso

**\- Ya lo veras **– se dio vuelta y siguió con el desayuno. Yo resople. Quería saber, pero supe por su risa no me lo diría nada más…bueno por ahora

.

.

.

.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

.

.

.

.

Mientras viajaba a la casa de Kakeru me preguntaba quién será la persona que Darién me menciono. No tenía idea, pero ¿qué relación tenía con Diamante? ¿Y con él?

Cerré los ojos un instante mientras pensaba en la conversación con Rei anoche…los primeras muestras sobre el arma que poseía Neheriana fueron positivas. No solo había resto de sangre de Mina, sino estaba llena de huellas nuevas y viejas de mi hermana. No solo eso había polvo de las pastillas que había consumido. Como lo pensé Neherenia se había drogado.

No comprendo cómo una persona que tuvo todo en su vida, aunque estuvo muy enferma de chica, no se aferró más a la vida y la disfruto. En lugar de ir haciendo daño a cada paso. ¿Será el efecto Kenji en ella?, sé que la encapricho pero nunca imagine que tuviera ese odio. No parece que me odiara más que a ella misma, y no ve el daño que hace a todos. Eso no la llevara a ningún lado solo a su propia autodestrucción

Estacione en la puerta y mire la mansión que tenía enfrente.

**\- Diablos espero que sea la última vez que tengo que hablar con él **– me dije. Siempre vine con Rei. No puedo decir que no aportaba sucesos interesante, y es por eso que con mi amiga lo mantuvimos cerca. Sin que sospeche cual eran nuestras verdaderas intenciones. Pero no lograba entender, que no me interesaba.

Salí del auto y golpie la puerta. A los segundo se abrió

**\- Selene que gusto que viniste** – me saluda Kakeru y veo que tiene una copa en la mano

**\- ¿Ya estas tomando? No crees que es muy temprano** – se encoje de hombros dándome paso para que ingrese

**\- ¿Rei?** – dice. Levante una ceja jamás la llama por su nombre. Siempre fue para él Srta. Hino

**\- No podía venir **– me senté en el sillón de la sala

**\- ¿Qué tomas?** – ofreció

**\- Agua** – me miro

**\- Seguro, pero tengo una selección de…**\- lo interrumpí

**\- Mira no tengo mucho tiempo….el conde me espera** – se da vuelta

**\- Cierto el conde…. ¿aún sigues con él? – **respire ante su acusación

**\- Si…ya lo sabes, para que preguntas** – se da vuelta y me entrega el agua

**\- Solo corroboraba…sabes que yo puedo ofrecerte mejores cosas** – dios este hombre no entendía. Me incorpore de golpe

**\- Vamos a dejar las cosas en claro, Kakeru….. Eres una buena persona, pero no me interesas. Amo a Darién y….**\- pero esta vez me interrumpió él

**\- Discrepo…**\- lo mire – **no soy buena persona, es más….** – se acercó a mí y di un paso hacia atrás chocando contra el sillón – **puedo… podemos **– levanto mi barbilla – **y él no sabrá nada, será nuestro secreto ** – corrí mi cara, y con mi mano aparte su mano empujándolo un poco

**\- NO** – cerró sus ojos y respiro tan cerca, tan profundo, que sentí su aliento a alcohol

**\- De acuerdo** – retrocedió – **hablemos de lo que necesito **– asentí

**\- Me parece bien** – me senté y tome un poco de mi vaso con agua. Al traga sentí un sabor raro. Mire mi vaso y no lo veía nada raro. Levante el rostro pero empecé a sentir que el cuerpo no me respondía, me pesaba. Mire a Kakeru, él solo me miraba de manera extraña. Solté el vaso al no poder sostenerlo más y al momento que se estrelló en el piso, yo caí de costado sobre el sillón. Kakeru se acercó hasta mí, se inclinó y mirándome, sonriéndome maliciosamente

**\- Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, bella durmiente** –dijo al momento, que vi por detrás de él, entrar un hombre a la sala, un escalofrió me recorrió al reconocerlo…..mis lágrimas cayeron sin que nadie le impidiera el paso. Lo único que pude pensar fue en _"mi bebe"_

.

.

.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

.

.

** Darién:**

.

Estaba nervioso. Demasiado nervioso para mí gusto. Serena tendría que ya estar de vuelta. Me dijo que no tardaría tanto.

Mire la hora y solo iba dos horas. Según me dijo tardaría en llegar a la casa de ese hombre aproximadamente media hora.

Diablos tanto tenía que hablar con ese hombre. Sino fuera porque al final los padres, del amigo de Zafiro, me digieron que lo traían la hubiese acompañado.

Caminaba de un lado hacia otro. Tenía esta maldita sensación, que algo no andaba bien…no quería pensar, o recordar si era la misma que tuve cuando la sacaron de mi lado… ¿Serena cuanto más vas a tardar?

El timbre sonó y me saco de mis turbios pensamientos. Al abrir me encontré con un hombre de cabello blanco largo. Su rostro era de preocupación. Lo mire

**\- ¿Selene Hino está aquí?** – dijo antes de preguntarle algo….lo volví a mirar. Él busca a serena. ¿Porque?

**\- ¿Quién la busca? **– pregunte bruscamente

**\- ¿Solo dígame?** – Me pidió, casi me suplico – **por favor es algo serio -**

**\- Depende de quien la busca** – volví a preguntar. Algo en este hombre me traía confianza pero aun no podía decidirlo

**\- Disculpa** – paso su mano por el pelo y me la extendió – **soy Malachite, el Dr. Malachite** – el medico que salvo a serena, recordé. Me corrí y lo hice pasar – ¿**esta ella?** – volvió a insistir dándose la vuelta

**\- No….. Se fue a ver a un amigo** – y con eso su cara se puso blanca. Palideció.

**\- Dime que no fue a ver a Kakeru** – esto no me estaba agrandando, menos que lo de nombrar a ese hombre – **por favor dime que no fue con él** – asentí temblando – **diablos Rei tenía razón, se lo tendríamos que haber dicho** – bueno ahora si estaba asustado

**\- ¿Decir qué?** – le grite agarrándolo de la remera, no quería ni pensar que algo le hubiese pasado

**\- El… él es su hijo – **

**\- ¿Quién? -**

**\- Kakeru es el hijo del Dr. Nozomu…él lo ayudo a escapar y esta tras Selene **– lo mire dando un paso hacia atrás soltándolo – **él sabe quién es, y quiere hacerle pagar, porque ella es la causante de que perdió todo**

Me fui para atrás. Serena…serena….estaba en peligro, no solo ella sino… lleve mis manos al pelo y lo mire espantado. Debía hacer algo

**\- Vamos** – agarre mi chaqueta de camino y el Dr. Malachite me siguió. Mande un mensaje a Andrew que vaya a la casa de Kakeru y llame a la policía.

De camino y a toda velocidad dentro del auto, llame a los padres del amigo de Zafiro, mencione que tenido una urgencia y no podía esperarlos, que lo lleve a la casa de mi madre, pero por suerte ellos me digieron que se ocuparían de él hasta la noche.

No sé el tiempo que hice o cuantas multas tendré que pagar por este viaje. No me importaba solo quería llegar y salvar a mi princesa. Estacione bruscamente en la puerta.

Vi el auto de serena. Eso me indicaba que estaba aquí aun, o por lo menos el auto estaba

Salí tan deprisa que casi se me olvido que iba acompañado. La mansión era impresionante, casi como sacada de un cuento, aunque sombría y oscura, a pesar de ser de día….. La puerta se hallaba justo en la mitad de la entrada, grande y rustica. La golpie, tocamos timbres, tantas veces que mis manos estaban casi sangrando, pero aun así nadie respondía. No espere más, dando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás me abalance sobre ella, sentí que derribaba más una barrera, que a la entrada de un hogar. Solo con un golpe, la tire abajo, cayendo, rompiendo el silencio del lugar… lo que encontré pasando el umbral me aterrorizo, y me asusto en tantos niveles, que pensé que el diablo se encontraba en algún rincón sonriendo satisfecho

**\- Serena** – grite

Entre paso a paso, la sala era gigantesca de color oscuro una combinación entre negro y blanco, como marcando la dualidad del dueño. Los grandes ventanales adornados con unas cortinas grises, ahora rotas y suelta a mitad de su camino, ocultando la luz. Camine despacio, el silencio y el olor, hizo que evaluara, que en el lugar era el escenario de una gran pelea. Los sillones ahora dados vueltas, o volcados no formaban parte del decorado, sino que eran parte de la tragedia. Gire mi cabeza y vi que uno tenía una rotura, por la mitad, como si una persona le hubiese clavado otra, pero lo esquivo, rompió la tela, desgarrandola . Camine un poco más, hasta que escuche un sonido quebrarse entre mis pies, baje mi vista y salte hacia atrás. Me incline levantando un pedazo de jarrón antiguo, que se hallaba roto en mil pesados, casi irreconocibles a lo que fue, había perdido no solo la forma, sino el color. La sensación era temible y cada movimiento me asustaba más. Cuando percibí un olor desagradable, nauseabundo, sentí como se helaba la piel, se erizo a tal punto que por un instante vi a la muerte burlase de lo que encontré . Me gire solo un instante para ver una de las peores escenas, que había presenciado en mi corta vida.

**\- Diablos** – dijo a mi lado Malachite

Allí en el piso se haya dos cuerpos totalmente bañados en sangre. Uno boca abajo, lo reconocí casi inmediatamente como Kakeru, aunque lo odie, ahora no entendía lo que había pasado, Malachite se acercó a verlo. A unos cuantos metros más lejos, cerco de un sillón volteado, que había perdido su color hueso ahora se hallaba rojo, con manchas rojas que adornaban su glamour... Había un hombre que no lo conocía, de cabellos oscuro pero con tonos griseasos, y aparentemente algo mayor, pero muy parecido a Kakeru. A lo que me lleva a pensar que será su padre, el Dr. Nozomu. Estaba blanco como el mismo sillón, su rostro con lineas de sangrando recorriendo por su cara, era como si le hubiese estrellado algo, que no pudo esquivar. Pero en mitad de su pecho estaba claramente un disparo que le quito la vida. Un poco mas lejos encontré un arma, negra, oscura como la oscuridad del lugar, como la noche mas negra que conoció la ciudad. Me acerque y escuche una respiración profunda. Un llanto. Alce mi vista un poco y allí en un rincón esta ella. Al fin la veía, calmando mi angustiada alma….

Sentada en un rincón de la inmensa sala, parecía mas pequeña de lo que era. Se aferraba a sus rodillas flexionada, su rostro hundido entre sus piernas. Estaba hecha una bolita asustada. Pero yo me asuste más por verla temblar, que por su piel de porcelana, ahora cubierta de sangre, no solo sus piernas y brazos; su ropa y pelo se hallaba manchado por ese líquido oscuro y frió…...

¿Qué demonios había pasado? ¿Qué hiciste princesa? Me acerque inclinándome y escuche su susurro

**\- Yo… yo no… yo...**\- cerré los ojos. Entendiendo parte de lo que sucedió, al tiempo que escuche las sirenas llegar al lugar

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hola aquí de nuevo...si ya se lo que me dirán ...que ella si o que ella no...lo habrá hecho? ustedes que piensa que paso en esa mansión (juas juas)

Bueno tenia razón serena esta embarazada y que forma de decirle a darien que era de el...jajja... como le reprochaba y el hizo los mismo (hombres..! que nos dan dolores de cabeza)

Neherenia creo que ya dejo de ser una niña caprichosa a ser un loca desquiciada... y peligrosa no?

Oh mi darien!mi pobre darien, al fin le dice porque el es el responsable de la muerte de su hermana...aunque bueno nadie sabia como actuaria la loca de beryl...¿ella volverá? que creen?

bueno al fin michiru pide perdón...y serena se empezó a mostrar con los demás. haruka sin pelos en la lengua ya sabe o sospecha? o no? que piensan...

como verán el próximo incluye pensamiento de darien (si me gusta saber también que piensa el otro protagonista)

si se preguntan la frase del comienzo es parte de la canción "muñeca de trapo" de la Oreja de Van Gogh

_Aclarando palabras:_

_periodo: es lo que indica a la mujer si esta o no embarazada (bueno no se como explicarlo y no quede muy brusco jaja)_

edredón: creo que la mayoria sabe pero por las dudas. es una tela alcolchonada que se pone en las cama conocida también como manta para las camas

superman/Clark Kent: el hombre de hierro...ajjaja quien no conoce a superman, el superheroe que salvo al mundo y a luisa lane...

flash: otro superheroe, el hombre mas rapido del mundo!

audi: Unos de mis auto favoritos...es increíble y si lo tiene en negro o rojo...(hay que me da algo)ah es carisimo ajaja...pero es una maquina increíble(ya les había dicho no que me encantan los auto y la velocidad ajaja)

aventó: es dejar de camino a una persona cuando vas en esa dirección. en otras palabras alcanzar a alguien

capot: ya lo mencione. es la cubierta del auto, de la parte delantera

pastillita: se refiere a pastillas

mequetrefe: es llamarlo a un niño pequeño, insignificante, entrometido

metanfetaminas y cocaína: son dos tipos de drogas sobre estimulante que hace que las personas presente como síntomas mas evidente la agresividad,inquietud, paranoia, insomnio, se ve que la pupilas están dilatadas. la segunda mas que nada se encuentra en polvo y debe ser inhalada. mientras que la primera, esta en polvo pero se encuentra en pastillas y puede tomarse en forma oral(por la boca)

bocinas: sonido de los autos, es el avisador que se emplea para avisar desde un automóvil a otro

discrepo: es cuando no esta de acuerdo con algo(es un termino muy de abogado),en otras palabras es decirle que esta equivocada a la persona

estaba hecha una bolita: me refiero a que esta encogida, quieta, se dice cuando también una persona se siente chiquitina por estar muy asustada por algo

.

Contestando:

yssareyes48: bueno al fin serena supo que estaba embarazada y si...es una cabeza dura, pensó cualquier cosa antes que ella tenia un bebe. jajaa...aunque la reconquiliacion tardaron por demasiadas por interrupciones de zafiro...gracias a que están los abuelos!jajaja...como dije en otras oportunidades, kenji tiene un motivo no valedero ¿quizás? pero un motivo que aun no se rebelo... de verdad soy mala T.T mi koko(es mi corazoncito jaja) llora...queria dar suspenso nada mas...

Miriam Ortiz: gracias espero que te siga gustando ya estamos cerca del final!

A los demás le contesto en sus cuentas...si esta vez contesto uno por uno ajaja...lo que paso si no es muy largo por acá...

como les dije creo que lo cerrare en 16. hay que cerrar varias ideas y aun falta el padre de serena ¿sera kenji? o no...muchas dudas jajaja...o ¿se esperaban lo de kakeru? pronto veremos a las demas parejitas...solo interractuo un poco andrew..estará solo? y haruka quien le habrá devuelto la sonrisa... espero sus comentarios, dudas y lo que quieras. Todo ayuda !


	14. Capitulo 14

**Perdón, perdón, perdón...se que demore Pero me mude y examen en la facultad me demoraron más...**

**bueno dejo de darles tantas explicaciones, no los demoro mas...**

**con ustedes el capitulo esperado**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

********************** Capítulo 14 ***********************

.

**"****.. He querido caminar por tus huellas, sobre tu camino; pero cuando me vi embarrada camine sobre ellas, alejándome del recorrido.**

**Se supone que eras mi guía, mi maestro, mi compañía. Pero eras la sombra que en la oscuridad me envolvías..."**

**.**

**.**

.

Tenía miedo solo de tocarla, abrí los ojos y trague saliva antes de sentarme a su lado. La llame suavemente para sacarla poco a poco de su estado de trance

**\- Princesa** – dije pero ella no me respondía, no se movía. Estire mi mano y aparte de su cabello la peluca que traía – **Serena** – volví a intentarlo

**\- No me toques** – susurro a penas, alejándose del toque de mi mano. Tape mi boca para ahogar un grito.

Verla y no saber qué hacer era peor que cualquier escenario posible. Cerré los ojos, sacudí mi cabeza y abriéndolos me arrodille frente ella poniendo una mano en su rodilla

**\- Serena, yo soy** – pero eso hizo que apenas se moviera, solo para acurrucarse más en ella misma, haciéndose más pequeña en la inmensa habitación – **amor, soy Darién**

**\- No….no** – susurraba sin levantar su vista y ocultando todo el rostro

**\- Princesa mírame** – suplique. Volví a intentar tocarla. Esta vez se estremeció pero no me aparto. No sé si por no tener más lugar en el pequeño rincón o porque no quiso, suplique que sea por el segundo – **Sere…** \- me acerque mas

Sentí como unas lágrimas traicioneras caían por mi rostro. Rápidamente las aparte. Respire y me senté a su lado nuevamente; sin darle oportunidad la abrace

**\- Ya…todo paso** – añadí después de unos segundo. Al principio no quiso mi contacto, se sacudió para alejarme pero se lo impedí abrazándola más fuerte - **no te dejare, no me iré** – peleo un poco hasta que se rindió.

Fue ahí donde vi su ropa, su vestido blanco estaba manchado con sangre y roto. Me daba la sensación que ella había participado de la pelea.

Escuche como ingresaba en la casa la policía, y detrás de ellos médicos. Levante el rostro buscando a la única persona que me interesaba. Suspire al verlo ingresar último, Andrew. Él me vio y se acercó a mí, pero sentí como el ruido del movimiento la alteraba. Mire a mi hermano y le negué pidiendole que siguiera. Él entendío. Aun mi princesa estaba en schock, no sabía si moverla o no. Le tendría que dar unos minutos más antes de alejarla de este lugar.

Observe como un médico hablaba con Malachite y declaraban muerto al que creo que era el Dr. Nozomu. Luego simplemente le colocaron una manta. Pero a Kakeru, le pusieron una máscara y se lo llevaron en una camilla. Me hace pensar que aún estaba con vida o medio muerto. Pero tenía tantas ganas de matarlo si estaba con aún viviendo.

La policía empezó a interrogar a Malachite. Vi cómo se movían de un sitio a otro buscando prueba.

Debía sacarla. La mire y estaba más calmada, pero aún seguía en trance. Los policías querrán hacerle preguntas, me di cuenta de ellos, cuando intercambiaron miradas con Andrew y él negó. Mire la escena y solo había una posibilidad, o quizás dos de quien era el culpable. Solamente la pregunta era ¿Cómo?

Levante de a poco a Serena, incorporándola. Lo cual respondió sin presentar resistencia; eso no sabía si sería bueno o si me había reconocido pero me permitió sacarla

**\- Te llevaré a casa **– le anuncie. La levante entre mis brazos, y ella inconscientemente o no, subió sus manos rodeando a mi cuello y oculto su rostro sobre mi pecho. Fue allí que sin verla sentí su rostro humedecido. Entonces lo supe, había estado llorando hasta que sus lágrimas se secaron

**\- ¿Hermano? **– dijo Andrew acercándose

**\- La llevare a casa…encárgate de todo** – sin darle oportunidad salí de aquella casa. Sé que la policía lo vería raro. Porque justo ella era la única persona que podría descifrarles el rompecabezas de la situación.

También sé que Andrew se encargaría de decir que fue una víctima, aunque ellos ya la estén señalando como la responsable. Aunque no quería creerlo muy dentro mio yo estaba pensando lo mismo.

.

.

La coloque sobre el asiento del auto, y al ponerle el cinturón escuche que susurraba

**\- No me dejes** – sonreí. Le bese la frente y conteste

**\- Jamás **– cerré la puerta. Lo bordeé y me metí arrancando el vehículo.

Fui despacio pero en minutos estábamos en casa, al llega a la primera que vi fue a Rei. Estaba esperándonos en la entrada. Me miraba temible, enojada. No lo comprendía ¿Cómo demonios ella sabía lo que había pasado?

No me detuvo, sino que me siguió en silencio hasta entrar en el departamento

**\- Está en shock** – le aclare antes de que comenzara con sus reclamos – **me ocupare de ella, espera aquí**– solo asintió.

Me fui con Serena en brazos hasta el baño. La senté y abrí el agua para prepárale un baño. Sé que necesitaba sacarse todo lo que llevaba puesto; el olor y la ropa solo le recordaba lo que paso. Debía limpiarla, quizás, solo quizás podía empezar a recuperar a mi serena de esa forma. Sin resistencia la desnude, era como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, y eso me dolió. Su estado aun no había cambiado. No reaccionaba estaba tan sumergida en ella misma, que supe que su mente se nublo, solo puedo decir que me reconoció o eso quería creer, porque me dejaba que la moviera. Cuando el agua estuvo lista la alce entre mis brazos nuevamente, y colocándola despacio la metí dentro de la bañera, me arrodille frente a ella y recargando un jarro de agua comencé

**\- Te voy a limpiar** – comente antes de dejar caer el agua sobre su pelo. Su larga cabellera se repartía entre su espalda y su cara. Miraba hacia abajo ocultando su rostro de mi

Pase un esponja llena de jabón por toda su espalda, y luego seguí por su cuerpo: brazos, manos, piernas y pie. Puse un poco de shampoo en mis manos, para lavarle el pelo. Moví su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que el agua corriera por su cuerpo.

Mantenía sus ojos cerrados, no me veía. Esa neblina era tan densa, que me estaba preguntando si sería capaz esta vez de sacarla….

**\- ¿La vas a cuidar? –** dijo de repente. Detuve el jarro de agua en el aire

**\- ¿Qué?** – agarre su barbilla y la hice mirarme. La vi tan triste y perdida que me asusto. A través de sus ojos podía ver su tormento, esos ojos que amaba tanto ahora estaba oscuro y apagados

**\- Prométeme que la vas a cuidar** – volvió a repetir, casi sin mirarme

**\- ¿A nuestro hijo?** – Asintió – **por supuesto, y tú también. La amaras, hasta Zafiro prometió ayudarnos. No te preocupes **– volteo su rostro hacia la pared, ocultando su mirada de mí

**\- Ya no se puede volver el tiempo atrás **– levanto sus piernas y se abrazó a sus rodilla inclinándose sobre ellas.

**\- Princesa** – solo pude susurrar, no quise ni llorar y me aguante el dolor que tenía dentro. Ella ahora me necesitaba fuerte

.

.

.

.

Luego de terminar de bañarla, le coloque una de mis remeras y la lleve a nuestra cama

**\- Debes descansar** – no me contesto, tampoco lloro. Después de lo que dijo no volvió hablar, ni tampoco me volvió a mirar. Tenía que darle tiempo…. Me jure que la iba a curar de sus heridas y la salvaría inclusive de ella misma

Cuando se durmió entre mis brazos, me levante despacio y salí dejándola descansar un poco más. Al cerrar la puerta respire, ahora tendría que enfrentar a los demás, saber que paso o por lo menos saber que les dijo mi hermano.

.

.

Allí en la sala estaba aun Rei esperándome, pero no solo estaba ella ahora se encontraba Andrew y el Dr. Malachite. Me acerque despacio y la que interrumpió el silencio fue Rei

**\- ¿Qué demonio? **– dijo gritando. Se acercó rápidamente y me dio un cachetazo tan fuerte que resonó en la estancia. Pero no había podido reaccionar, o quizás me lo merecía. La había dejado sola, y ella quizás solo quizás tuvo…. – **sabes lo que me costó que Serena no cruce esa línea….**\- me reprocho al tiempo que interrumpió mis pensamientos. Pero eso me trajo tan rápido al presente que me quede congelado – **pensé…pensé que tú la ayudarías a sanar** – fue cuando note sus manos hechas un puño. Rei estaba llorando

**\- Ya Rei** – la consoló un poco Malachite poniendo sus manos en los hombros de ella –

**\- NO….si ella cruzo esa línea…si ella en verdad lo hizo, ya no habrá nada que la detenga, una vez que probo su poder, lo querrá hacerlo devuelta y se perderá para siempre** – me grito. Creo que realmente entendí a lo que Serena enfrento todo este tiempo… no fue a su padre, ni a su hermana, tampoco fue su vida. Lo que enfrentaba a diario era la oscuridad que había en ella. La vida que le enseño kenji Tsukino.

Había sido testigo del instinto asesino de Serena, lo había visto; pero confiaba que su corazón puro y noble ganaría esa batalla… Pero si en verdad tuvo que matar a ese hombre ella…ella… cerré los ojos no podía ser cierto

**\- Si piensa** – grito nuevamente Rei. Abrí los ojos de golpe – **ahora nadie la detendrá, la he cuidado y protegido para que vengas tú y arruines todo…ella debía hacer justicia, no pagar con la misma moneda, no haciendo lo mismo….sabes lo que pasara ¿no?**

Como no saberlo, ahora ella podrá tener esa convicción, la cual no había tenido aquel día; aquel donde su padre apareció y nos amenazó… ahora no tendrá dudas y apretara el gatillo sin pensarlo. Solo si ella cruzo la línea…ella podría haberse vuelto oscura. Las sombras que la rodearon toda su vida por fin se lograran apoderarse de ella.

.

.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

.

.

** Serena**:

.

Sentí un peso conocido, y luego su perfume. Abrí lentamente mis ojos. Y me quede viendo al hombre que me robaba el aliento…. Lo mire dormir profundamente por unos minutos, ni siquiera había notado que desperté. Sonreí y me levante lentamente. Pude observar por la ventana que el sol aún no se había atrevido a salir.

Pase mi mano por su rostro, suspire y me di cuenta que ayer me había perdido... ¿Pero cuánto?...

No lo sabía. Volví a suspirar, tenía que poner en orden mis recuerdos.

**\- Las cinco** – susurre a mirar el reloj.

Ahora de correr, me dije.

Eso me ayudaría a centralizarme. Malachite me lo había recomendado cuando por fin mi movilidad en las piernas volvió a funcionar. Según él, la descargar de adrenalina nos hace ponernos un objetivo, mientras centralizamos otros.

Me levante despacio y sin despertar a Darién. Me cambie, agarre su iPod y Salí de la habitación.

Deje una nota, en la cocina. No quería preocuparlos más de lo que ya debería estar…. aunque era demasiado temprano y solo saldría por una hora no más. Pase por la pieza de Zafiro, me detuve solo un momento para contemplarlo, era un ser tan especial, respire hondo y salí

.

.

.

.

.

.

Necesitaba algo que me pusiera en movimiento, elegí la canción "**_Let Her go _****de ****_Passenger",_** esta me serviría.

Me coloque los auriculares y comencé a toda marcha…

Corrí.

Para cuando la letra dijo: **_"solo necesitas la luz cuando se está consumiendo"_**, sacudí mi cabeza apartando las imágenes. La canción volvió a decir: **_"solo echas de menos al sol cuando empieza a nevar"_**…. Acelere

Corrí con más fuerzas, muchas más…. Corrí sin detenerme, hasta casi hasta perder el aliento

Mis pies retumbaban en la calle como si la fuera a romperla con la pisada…

La música casi llegaba a su fin…. Corrí, corrí y volví a correr

Cuando ya no pude evitar más, llegue al borde de un lago, dentro de un parque, que lo ocultaba entonces….Grite con todas mi fuerzas.

Las palomas elevaron su vuelo de golpe, y los árboles se movieron asimilando mi dolor.

Cuando no me quedo ni voz, me detuve y eleve mi mirada al cielo. Levante una de mis manos y me limpie las lágrimas que aun brotaban de mis ojos

Vi el lago… vi hacia el horizonte… estaba lejos del departamento, lejos de mi casa, de mi hogar.

Respire profundamente antes de poner una nueva canción, y corrí devuelta a mi sostén, a sus brazos. Sé que trataran se saber lo que paso, aunque duela quiero también saberlo solo me faltaba comprender una cosa. Cerré mis ojos y corrí hacia ellos

.

Al volver aún seguían dormidos. Decidí darme una ducha, para encontrar un sentido a las ideas de mi cabeza, esas que poco a poco se acomodaron…

.

.

.

.

Tome un galleta salada al tiempo que puse la cafetera, pronto despertaría. Cerré los ojos y empecé a bailar….muy dentro mio, sabía que era una forma de evadir lo que pronto pasaría. Pero estaba bien necesitaba esto

**\- ¿Princesa?** – Me detuve al escuchar su voz. Me di vuelta y lo vi confundido - **¿estás bien? **– conteste moviendo la cabeza mientras comía el ultimo pedazo de la galletita

**\- Prepare el desayuno **– anuncie sonriendo

**\- Mama Sere** – me grito Zaf corriéndome a abrazarme

**\- Voy a hacer una llamada **– se giró, sé que estaba muy pero muy confundido, tanto que no sabía cómo actuar.

También sé a quién llamaría, porque parecía como si lo de ayer no hubiese pasado, aunque si lo hizo.

**\- Saluda a Rei de mi parte **– grite y se giró con la ceja levantada pero luego asintió –** ¿qué? – **Zaf me observaba muy minuciosamente** \- ¿Quieres desayunar? **– le pregunte para cambiar de tema

**\- Creo que esta en schock o algo así** – escuche a lo lejos que decía Darién – **si si…te espero **– corto y se giró viéndome, pero ahora si sonreía. Se acercó – **¿qué desayunamos?**

**\- Tu no, hasta no tener mi beso de buenos días**.** No desayunas **– sonreí maliciosamente. Darién levanto una ceja y mi peque se reía a carcajadas. Eso ultimo lo hizo reaccionar me llevo a sus brazos y me beso

**\- ¿Ahora sí?** – pregunto dudando. Asentí

.

.

.

.:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

.

No solo estaba confundido, era más que eso, estaba desconcertado. Aunque podría decir que ahora también estaba nervioso. Desde el sillón lo vi mirar su reloj como diez veces, desde que Zafiro se fue a la escuela. Me miro y le sonreí

**\- ¿De verdad estas bien?** – volvió a preguntar por centésima vez

**\- Si…-** suspire y me levante.

Fui a la cocina. Cansada de escuchar la misma pregunta. Mientras me servía un zumo escuche el timbre y luego la voz de mi pepe grillo

**\- ¿Dónde está? Y más te vale que no esté más traumatizada. Porque si no…** \- Salí de la cocina para evitar la masacre

**\- Rei basta** – se detuvo y me miro – **él no hizo nada** – vino hacia mí y me miro demasiado seria para mi gusto

**\- Eso ya lo veré yo** – asevero. Me agarro el brazo y me saco de la cocina - **¿estás bien? **– puse mi ojos en blancos

**\- Hay dios…que sí. Son unos pesados** – me aleje de mi amiga y me fui a sentar al sillón con los brazos cruzados

**\- ¿! Pesado!?... ¡PESADO!** – Grito – **¿sabes lo que pasamos?**

**\- Si, lo sé y perdón** – baje mi rostro. La sentí acercarse y luego sentarse a mi lado

**\- Serena…mírame** – dijo. Ella me sonreí – **estoy aquí si** – asentí – **quiero que conozcas a alguien** – hizo una seña y fue ahí donde vi a la persona que la acompañaba

Al verlo con detalle pude observar que el hombre era alto casi como Darién, pero con cabello largo y descuidado. Sentí, no... ¿creo que lo conozca? … entonces… oh dios! Ese hombre era el que estaba la noche en que le baile a Darién... Mis ojos se agrandaron al reconocerlo. Mire a Rei sorprendida y algo temerosa por la reacción, ella sonrió…

**\- Él es uno de mis informantes **– anuncio y mi mirada oscilaba entre aquel hombre y ella – **y si también es el que estuvo ese día – **dijo leyendo mis pensamientos

No daba crédito a lo que veía y escuchaba…ese hombre era con quien estaba Andrew y Darién cuando entraron al bar

**\- Encantado de conocerte** – extendió su mano. La tome saludándolo – **Nicolás Kumada**

**\- Serena… **\- se la llevo a sus labios y me la beso….. Sentía como si podría confiar en él. Pero cuando escuche un carraspeo retire mi mano velozmente. Vi como Darién había puesto una mano en el hombro de Nicolás

**\- Es suficiente ¿no?** – Lo miro muy serio – **es mi mía, que no se te olvide**

**\- Sí que eres celoso, amigo** – Nicolás sonrío y palmeo a Darién por la espalda – **jamás cambiaría a mi morocha, tranquilo** – me gire y la vi sonrojarse a Rei

**\- ¿Me explicas?** – pedí

**\- Bueno** – empezó una nerviosa Rei y automáticamente me congele sorprendiéndome – **él es mi prometido** – mis ojos se abrieron mas

**\- Tú...Tú...Eres el famoso prometido –**

**\- Y tú la famosa amiga **– me contesto. Y ambos nos reímos

**\- También es el fiscal que lleva tu causa** – agrego mi amiga y con solo verla entendió que necesitaba más datos – **bueno... Cuando me pediste que averigüe cosas de él **\- señalo a Darién – **no supe cómo. Así que lo hable con Nick…**

**\- ¿Porque? -**

**\- Porque este sinvergüenza es uno de mis amigos de la infancia** – aclaro Darién. Mientras que ambos hombres se sentaban enfrente mio y de Rei

**\- Primero lo hizo para estar cerca de ellos, aunque mucho no le costó – **dijo mi amiga

**\- No digas eso morocha…sabes lo que sufrí, tu estando en Hirosaki y yo aquí** – hizo una cara de perrito mojado

**\- Mentiroso….**\- le tiro un almohada – **aprovechaste para hacer todo lo que querías…**

**\- Pero eran ideas de Andrew** – se defendió Nicolás

**\- O sea que todas esas locuras ¿no eran tuyas?, y yo soy el Conde de Transilvania **– le reprocho Darién y él se río

**\- Él me informaba de los movimientos de Darién… que mejor informante que él** – interrumpió Rei aclarando – **pero por ser el que más información tenia, también decidí que sea tu defensor**

**\- Espera… ¿Cómo? - **dije

**\- Recuerda** – me golpeó la cabeza

**\- auch – **me sobe la cabeza

**\- Bueno, cabeza hueca escucha** – me dijo…lo que siempre me gusto de Rei es que a pesar de todo, ella era ella, y nunca cambia su trato pase lo que me pase. No me veía distinta, eso era admirable… le sonreí mientras escuchaba como seguía –** para ser fiscal, lo primero que debes ser es abogado…- **asentí** – por eso necesito que nos cuente lo que paso ayer – **me agarro las manos y me miro **– sé que podrías haberte perdido de algún detalle o momentos… pero**

**\- ¿Perdido? **– Pregunto Darién – ¿**qué quieres decir con eso?** – Rei se giró y suspiro

**\- Cuando despertó…muchos recuerdos de Serena se habían borrados. Según Malachite era una autodefensa de su memoria** – Darién la miraba sorprendido y desconcertado – **me refiere, que todo recuerdo doloroso lo bloqueo su mente. Ella no recordaba nada, era como si nunca hubieses pasado**

**\- Como si estuviera en blanco **– Rei asistió a su comentario. Darién me miro intensamente. Sé que pensó que esta mañana estaba así

**\- Poco a poco salió y las lagunas volvieron a ser clara. Pero para eso fue necesario hacerla recordar** – se giró y me miro – ¿**te acuerdas de como llegaste allí?**

**\- Recuerdo todo Rei **– la pare antes que empezara con las seguidillas de preguntas, que una vez tuvo que hacerme para guiarme a descubrir lo que me había pasado – **solo que no quiero creer lo que pasó**

**\- Es necesario** – la mire al decírmelo – **sabes que el viernes empieza el juicio contra tu padre** – asentí – **tu padre sabe algo de lo que paso y como el Dr. Nozomu está muerto. Lo usara en contra tuya. Recuerda que un delito penal anula cualquier otro** – Darién se sentó del otro mio y me seco las lágrimas que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que tenia

**\- Estaré contigo** – me dijo. Entre él y Rei me abrazaron consolándome

**\- No querido pensar en lo que paso…- **hago una pausa y agrego - **pero sé que tarde o temprano lo tendría que decir** – les comente. Más que nada lo dije por mi actitud de esta mañana

**\- Serena** – me llamo Nicolás y levante el rostro – **¿lo mataste?**

**\- No lo sé… **\- me miro desconcertado. El brazo de Darién se aferró más acercándome a él – **yo…**

**\- Tranquila **– volvió a decir Nicolás – **cuéntanos lo que recuerdas de ayer… **\- asentí. Cerré mis ojos y empecé a recordar…

.

.

.

**_\- Bien hecho hijo _**_**mio**__ – el Dr. Nozomu le palmeo la espalda a Kakeru. Él solo tomo un sorbo de su vaso –__** les diste la dosis que te indique –**_

**_\- Si _**_– __me miro. Sentí que mis lágrimas caían, quise mover mis manos hacia mi vientre y proteger a mí bebe, pero no se movían; todo mi cuerpo no respondía. Cerré los ojos y de repente empecé a sentir un leve hormigueo en las puntas de los dedos._

**_\- Qué bueno es tenerte otra vez conmigo, bella durmiente_**_ – __se acercó el Dr. Nozomu,- __**pensar que te tuve entre mis manos…..….Se re na…-**__ mis ojos se agrandaron_

**_\- ¿Qué? Padre ¿qué quieres decir?_**_ – __el Dr. sonrió y miro a su hijo_

**_\- ¿Que no lo sabe?_**_ – __se río – __**eres un ingenuo. Esta pequeña escoria, te utilizo para sacarte información…quien ves aquí **__– se giró señalándome – __**el la maldita hija de Juez Tsukino **_

**_\- Imposible_**_ – __Kakeru me miraba sorprendido y volvió su vista a su padre – __**conocí a Neherenia, ella no es así y la otra murió hace meses**__ – el Dr. Nozomu lo golpeo en la frente_

**_\- Estúpido…_**_\- Kakeru se empezó a masajearse donde lo golpeo – __**lo fingió todo…todo**__ – me volvió a mirar – __**sabes pequeña escoria, si solo lo hubiese sabido antes, te hubiese sacado ese preciado corazón **__– se acercó hasta mí y me tiro poco a poco de la bebida que tomaba – __**mira esta mojada**__ – trate de moverme pero no pude, aunque ya mis dedos empezaron a responderme. El solo se reía –_

**_\- Basta_**_ – __Nozomu se giró para ver a su hijo_

**_\- ¿! Basta!?_**_ – __Se acercó a Kakeru y lo abofeteo – __**por esta basura perdí todo …TODO. Mi matricula, mi prestigio y encima termine preso… todo por ella – **_

**_\- Recuerda quien te saco _**_– __se sobaba la mejilla al decirlo –_

**_\- Si…eso hace un buen hijo.._**_\- se giró hacia mí – __**tú serás la primera, pero tu querido Malachite será el segundo. De él también me la cobrare caro **__– se acercó a mí y me pego en la cabeza – __**¿te dolió?**__ – se empezó a reír_

**_\- Esta indefensa….eso no es lo que acordamos_**_ – __grito Kakeru. Su padre lo miro furioso_

**_\- ¿No te habrás enamorado?_**_ – __Kakeru abrió los ojos – __**oh dios mio…lo hiciste. No ves que es una basura, esta con otro. Pero tranquilo hijo antes de hacer le algo; te dejare que te desquite con ella….**__\- me miro -__** La pasaras bien con mi hijo.**__ –Agrego acercándose a mi rostro – __**disfrutare viéndote como te hace suya y después lo haré yo….para acabarte con mis propias manos en tu ultimo aliento**__ – en eso mis manos me respondieron y con las pocas fuerzas que junte lo empuje tanto como pude – __**¿qué?**__ – se fue para atrás de la impresión_

**_\- No me toque_**_ – __grite despacio. Él se giró hacia Kakeru exigiéndole la verdad_

**_\- Me mentiste, no le diste la dosis que te dije – _**_reclamo_

**_\- Si lo hice ….-_**_Kakeru estaba a apuntando a su padre con un arma. No sé en qué momento o de donde la saco_

**_\- Dame eso, no tienes el valor y menos las agallas_**_ – __él negó. Mis pies aun no me respondían del todo, pero como pude me empecé a incorporar – __**maldición dámela**_

**_\- No….déjala ir – _**_contesto _

**_\- ¿Crees que estoy loco?…. No ella es mi botín, y si tu no la quieres la disfrutare yo _**_– __se di vuelta y sin poder detenerlo me agarro como escudo – ¿__**vamos no quieres dispararme? Hazlo ahora**__ – Kakeru bajo el arma despacio – __**me lo imaginaba**__ – me tiro bruscamente al piso golpeándome toda la espalda al caer – __**ahora veras lo que es bueno**_

_ Se tiro encima de mí, y empezó a tratar de romper mi ropa. Mis manos y brazos ya me respondían. Las utilice para forcejear con este hombre con la poca fuerza que tenia_

**_\- Déjame…estás loco_**_ – __estaba débil pero no permitiría que me maltrate, ni abuse de mi – __**suéltame**_

**_\- Lo pasaras bien bella durmiente_**_ – __me tomo de las manos y las elevo atrapándola con una de las suya. La otra la bajo y rozándome el pecho –__** luego de acabar contigo te entregare a tu padre…sabes él es mi amigo**__ – su mano fue hasta mi falda y empezó a elevarla –__** es más, me prometió tantas veces entregarte, pero claro, primero tu corazón debía volverse compatible**__ – no entendía lo que decía y no me importaba. A pesar de esta atrapada debajo de ese hombre y con las manos sujetadas no dejaba de luchar; a cada minuto tenía más fuerza. Él no me dañaría, tampoco le haría daño a mi bebe. No podía permitir que más hombre como él me destruyan la vida. No ahora que por fin la estaba reconstruyendo – __**Ahora vas a saber lo que es bueno**__ – fue en ese momento que me soltó un instante, para desabrocharse el pantalón. Aproveche y reuní todas mis fuerzas empujándolo hasta tirarlo hacia atrás. Con eso me libero parte de su peso y arrastrándome hacia delante me escape de él. Mire a ambos lados y encontré la pistola que había dejado Kakeru, me abalance sobre ella sin pensarlo. Pero al llegar Kakeru la agarro y me apunto con ella_

**_\- Kakeru – _**_dije_

**_\- Dime que serás mía_**_ – __su mirada era vacía, daba miedo. Era como ver a otro hombre que jamás conocí – __**dime que me amas**_

**_\- Kakeru_**_ – __no sabía que decir. Por supuesto que no le diría eso, pero tampoco le diría lo contrario, no sabía cómo actuar. Tenía que ser inteligente y ganar tiempo._

**_\- DÍMELO_**_ – __me grito_

**_\- Muy bien, exígeselo a la zorrita_**_ – __me llego la voz por detrás mio. Me gire levemente viendo como el padre se limpiaba la mejilla lastimada. Seguramente algo le había lastimado cuando lo empuje – _

**_\- Tú no eres así_**_ – __le pedí. Quizás si le hablaba volvería a ser racional._

**_\- Tú qué sabes como soy_**_ – __me miro y se acercó a mí. Agarro mi barbilla y me hizo mirarlo directamente a sus ojos, mostraban una nube entre rabia y deseo –__** siempre te desea…pero claro tu tenías que ir corriendo a los brazos del condesito…él no te quiere, solo te busca para su diversíon**_

**_\- Por favor_**_ – __de mis ojos caían lágrimas que no podía contener, no sabía qué hacer. Por un lado tenía a un demente, Dr. Nozomu pero por el otro estaba Kakeru, que parecía más desquiciado como si fuera otro_

**_\- Si lo haces con él lo harás conmigo_**_\- me abofeteo tan fuerte que me tiro al piso, haciendo que me cayera de costado. Me volteo y se puso ahorcajas mio – __**dime que serás mía, y te protegeré de mi padre**_

**_\- Yo…. _**_– __susurre – __**pensé que éramos amigos**_

**_\- ¿Amigos?_**_ – __Se empezó a reír y se levantó- __**lo único que quiero de ti es estar dentro tuyo**__ – tenía que hacer algo. Al principio pensé que Kakeru había tomado conciencia, pero me estaba equivocando. Lo que él quería era separarme de Darién y llevarme lejos. En cambio su padre me había preparado una venganza y luego me mataría. Cerré mis ojos no tendría otra opción más que utilizar a Kakeru_

**_\- Lo haré_**_ – __me miro y agregue – __**me iré contigo, estaré solamente contigo…dejare a todos –**_

**_\- ¿Lo dices en serio? –_**

**_\- Si_**_ – __me incorpore un poco – __**seré tu amante…**__ – me sonrió_

**_\- No te dejes engañar por esta zorra_**_ – __grito su padre furioso – __**no ves que te quiere utilizar otra vez, idiota**_

_ Con esos Kakeru se abalanzo contra su padre y empezaron a los golpeas. Me incorpore lentamente justo cuando rodaron por un sillón. Kakeru estaba encima del doctor golpeándolo uno y otra vez. Poco a poco me acerque a la puerta para escaparme. Pero a unos cuantos pasos me vieron_

**_\- Maldita, me engañaste _**_– __se paró rápidamente, y me jalo del brazo hasta llevarme a un asiento –__** no me engañaras más y despídete de todo porque te iras conmigo**_

**_\- Estás loco, jamás me iré contigo_**_ – __le grite en un ataque de furia y eso fue mi error_

**_\- ¿Cómo?_**_ – __se incorporó un poco y de su pantalón saco una navaja. Me atacó con ella y me corrí al tiempo que impacto en el sillón rasgándolo – __**maldita**__ – me empujo devuelta en el sillón al tratar de incorporarme. Sentí en mi cuerpo sangre, pero no era mía levante el rostro para ver que el que sangraba era Kakeru_

**_\- Sostén su brazo_**_ – __gire y vi al Dr. Nozomu con una inyección _

**_\- Lo haré a mi manera_**_ – __le grito enojado_

**_\- Idiota. No ves que no puedes, lo haremos a la mí – _**_sentencio Nozomu_

**_\- No_**_ – __grito y lo golpeo haciendo que suelte la ampolla _

_ Gire mi cabeza y vi un jarrón grandes. Lo agarre y golpe con eso a Kakeru en la nuca. Al momento que caía sobre su padre llevándolo al suelo a ambos. Mire hacia ambos lados y visualice el arma abandonada durante la pelea. La tome y lo apunte a Nozomu, que se sacaba a su hijo de encima_

**_\- Ahora la pequeña va hacerse la justiciera_**_ – __dijo mientras se levantaba. Vi el cuerpo de Kakeru inerte a su lado_

**_\- No sabe de lo que soy capaz_**_ – __apunte al decirlo, él solo se río _

**_\- Te contare un historia_**_ – __lo mire, pero no baje el arma – __**cuando era pequeño quise ser un gran médico y mi mejor amigo quería ser un gran abogado**_

**_\- No me interesa, agáchate _**_– __puso un dedo en su boca como pidiéndome silencio_

**_\- Silencio, escucha_**_ – __me decía sarcásticamente –__** bueno el tiempo paso y mi amigo enfermo….pero no lo supo hasta hace más de 20 años, fue cuando vio, que una de sus hijas podría ser su salvadora…entonces me propuso investigar como un corazón podría ser compatible con otro…**__\- lo mire si entender avanzo hacia mí y yo di un paso atrás pero sin bajar la guardia – __**entonces investigue…. Muchos fallaron, pero estaba a punto de lograr que el medicamento surgiera el efecto que deseaba y entonces apareciste tú y tú maldito mediquito metiéndose en mi camino… no solo eso me acusó de experimentación en humanos. Me lo sacaron todo!**_

**_\- Eso es lo que te merecías_**_ – __le grite_

**_\- Pero sabes…. Bueno, tu no, pero muchos probaron mi medicamento, lastima, los hubieses conocido; antes de que tu llegaras esa noche inconsciente, es misma mañana había muerto mi experimento número 10 _**_– __dios había matado a 10 personas ese hombre – __**entonces tendría que volver a empezar, y solo me quedaban 4 prototipo más… y tu aun no me pertenecía…. Si esa enfermera no se hubiese olvidado, tú estarías en mis manos y bajo los efectos de mi medicamento**_

**_\- Pero como lo ves no estoy. Así que ahora lo pagaras – _**_dije segura de mi misma_

**_\- ¿Está segura?_**_ – __me miro desafiante_

**_\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – _**

**_\- ¿Tu querida amiga no está internada?_**_\- Mis ojos se abrieron – __**ella podría ser mi próximo paciente**_

**_\- No lo permitiré – _**_negué solo con el hecho que le podrían hacer algo a Mina_

**_\- No, mejor ese niño ¿cómo es que se llama?…como es que, cual me dijo kenji… si claro…Zafiro_**_ – __chasqueo los dedos mirándome seguro_

**_\- Maldito no te acerque a él_**_ – __apunte y apreté el gatillo._

**_\- Entiende… nunca perdemos _**_– __se abalanzo hacia mí y empezamos a forcejear. En eso sentí un golpe en mi nuca, al tiempo que el arma se disparó. La oscuridad me reclamo, y antes de perder todo los sentidos, pude escuchar una risa a mi costado._

_._

_._

_._

**\- Iré a matarlo, lo acabare yo mismo** – dijo Darién trayéndome al presente. Me quede viéndolo sin entender sus palabras

**\- Darién** – sonreí mientras me apoyaba sobre su pecho despacio– **están muertos…. Los dos **-cerré los ojos

**\- No** – dijo Nicolás. Los abrí rápidamente

**\- ¿Qué quieres decir?** – me incorpore y lo veía expectante

**\- Nozomu sí, pero Kakeru aún sigue con vida….está grave. Pero vivo** – me aclara - **si el reacciona, tendrá que testificar. Todo fue en defensa propia… con esto no te libraras de la cárcel Serena, pero si podemos decir que no fue intencional**

**\- ¿Es una broma? **– le reclamo Darién

**\- No** – cerró los ojos –

**\- No ira a la cárcel** – asevero mi caballero

**\- El tema es muy complejo amigo, haré todo lo posible para que no vayas** – me miro abriendo los ojos – **ten en cuenta que estamos ante un juicio por maltrato, abuso de poder y robo. Pero esto podría bajar la condena de kenji, si él alega hechos imprecisos. Si logramos que Kakeru reaccione antes podremos exigir su testigo. Debes prepárate para cualquier cosas **– asentí – **morocha debemos irnos aún tengo que hablar con Malachite y Taiki** – Reí que estaba a mi lado asintió

Nos levantamos todos, Darién y Nicolás estaban por delante cuando Rei me detuvo un momento, le hizo señas a su prometido que nos diera un minuto. Ellos asintieron y se fueron por el pasillo

**\- ¿Dime que paso?** – la mire si entender

**\- No te entiendo…ya les… **\- me interrumpió

**\- Eso que dijiste no fue de todo cierto…**\- cerro sus ojos y negó – **por lo menos el final** – Rei me conocía más que cualquiera, nunca lo entendí, nuestra conexión era muy fuerte. Ella sabía que ocultaba algo. Me miro – **no te pierdas…no ahora que estas por llegar a tu gran final feliz**

**\- No será feliz** – dije y me miro sin comprender – **será mi final, pero quizás no será feliz**

**\- Entonces… ¿harás lo del miércoles?** – asentí. Ella respiro – **te acompañare**

**\- No, no quiero..**\- volvió a interrumpirme

**\- No te estoy consultando te estoy avisando lo que haré **– me sonrió y recordé que no es la primera vez que me lo dice

Con eso se fue….Rei lo sabía… sabía que aquello no había terminado ahí…. Pero no quise que Darién sepa mi oscuridad. Cerré los ojos…

Kakeru aún vivía. Él también lo sabía…. No quería llegar a los extremos pero tampoco quiero pagarlo por cien años. Quizás podría negociar, cerré los ojos y recordé…. Mis manos se abrazaron mi vientre, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve así hasta que sentí las manos de Darién abrazándome por detrás

**\- Todo irá bien….** – dijo simplemente y asentí. Por un instante quería creerlo

.

.

.

.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

.

.

.

.

**\- ¿Estas seguras de esto?** – me dijo Ríe a mi lado. Asentí y me abrí paso

Me dirigí a la sala que nos habían asignado. Tenía que hablar con él antes. Sé que mi amiga no entendía, pero debía cobrarme algo de alguna forma. Él me había sacado todo. No sería justo haber oscurecido mi corazón, sin tener un poco de revancha. Abrí la puerta y ahí sentado estaba mi carta.

**\- Te hablaron de los limites** – rubeus asintió

Gracias a la mucha información que aporto el padre de Rei, me entere del negocio que tenía mi padre junto con este delincuente. No solo era plata sino también favores, que nunca se los devolvió. Rubeus estaba buscándolo hace tiempo y necesitaba una oportunidad para acercarse a él, para cobrársela… con un sicario nunca se juega.

Rubeus nunca vería la luz del día, la información que le dimos al juez lo inculpaba de muchas cosas, y no solo eso. También él era el responsable de lo que le paso a Kakyuu…eso también me lo cobraría hoy. Pero lo que lo llevo a estar hoy ahí fue un simple error, y del cual aprovechamos. Junto con el resto, pasaría una larga temporada tras las rejas.

**\- ¿Tengo carta libre?** – pregunto, en ese momento entro Rei

**\- Siempre y cuando respetes los límites que te informaron – **le conteste

**\- Nada de marcas** – agrego mi amiga acercándose a mí

**\- Son aburridas** – rezongo rubeus

**\- Recuerda que esto no disminuirá tu condena** – le recordó Rei

**\- Lo sé** \- volvió a resoplar – **y no me importa, mientras me cobré lo que me debe ese bastardo, es suficiente. Conmigo no se juega**

**.**

**.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

.

.

.

Tan solo al acercarme lo primero que sentí fue el olor del lugar, no justamente de las personas, sino que era aquella celda entre nauseabundo y deprimente. Eso lo daba la misma persona que se encontraba tras los postes.

Al fondo y sentado en la cama con la cabeza agachada apoyado a la pared

**\- Hola papá** – salude irónicamente. Levanto su rostro y me miro. Su mirada de desprecio y odio ya no me causaban ningun miedo

**\- ¿Qué quieres?** – Me contesto –** te viene a burlar de mí**

**\- No** – me acerque a las rejas, gire levemente el rosto y ya no vi al hombre que odie de por vida, por robarme la mía, o por usarme como una si fuera una cosa, como si fuera un ser inferior, sin valor – **vine a presentarte a tu compañero –**

**\- ¿Me traes a una rubia? Desprecio a las rubias** – alguna vez me pregunte porque tenía tanto odio hacia mí, porque me desprecia si yo era su hija, porque me trataba como un reemplazo. Con el paso de los últimos meses me di cuenta que ni a Neherenia había querido. ¿Entonces porque me nos odia….?

**\- Él es pelirrojo, supongo que no tienes problema** – conteste sarcásticamente. Se levantó y se acercó a la reja

**\- Lo pagaras… ¿lo sabes? – **amenazo

**\- Pero antes lo pagaras tu **– eso hizo que se arrojara contra la reja y sacara una mano para agarrarme, pero retrocedí rápidamente

**\- Maldita** – le sonreí

**\- Solo quise saludarte **– finalice al tiempo que la puerta del fondo se abría dando paso a Rubeus escoltado por dos policías

**\- Atrás** – le grito uno de los guardias.

Mi padre dio paso atrás mirando a su compañero. Al mismo tiempo abrían las puertas y de un empujo entraban a Rubeus a la misma celda que se hallaba mi padre

**\- Sean buenos** – dijo el otro guardia burlándose.

Mire a mi padre una vez más y él me devolvió la misma mirada que antes, a pesar de la situación y de entender que pasaría, cuando se quedaran solo. Me miro con superioridad y sobretodo con desprecio

**\- Señorita** – me llamo el guardia señalándome la salida. Asentí y gire dándole la espalda a mi padre – **por aquí por favor ** – espero que pasara para ir por detrás mio

**\- SERENA** – grito kenji – **no te atrevas a irte. Sácame o lo pagaras**

Antes de cruzar la puerta, que me separaba dejando atrás a su celda escuche su grito desgarrador, cerré los ojos y sentí la mano de mi amiga sosteniéndome la mía. La mire y asentí.

**\- Gracias** – susurre. Me abrazo sacandome fuera del lugar

.

.

.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

.

.

.

Los días pasaron, llego casi sin darme cuenta el ansioso y temeroso día. Hoy se iniciaría nuevamente el juicio contra el juez Tsukino. Todos estaban a la expectativa, sobre todo porque hoy aparecería el testigo clave antes las cámaras, eso era tema del día en cada noticiero o programa de la televisión. Todos querían saber

**\- Tranquila ¿sí?** – me abrazo Darién por detrás, apoyo su barbilla en mi hombro.

Estaba viendo a la ventana antes de salir. Por Nicolás ya nos enteramos que en la entrada del juzgado había una guardia de periodista esperándonos, pero con la ayuda de él y Rei entraríamos por la parte trasera; hasta que lo inevitable llegue. No solo estaba nerviosa por los periodistas, eso era lo de menos. Sino que hoy todos sabrían que seguía con vida. Luna, Mina, las chicas y hasta mi madre estarían allí. Cerré los ojos y asentí.

**\- Estamos contigo** – me dijo Zafiro abrazándome por la cintura – **Rini quiere que te sientas tranquila** – sonreí por su comentario

Sé que puede ser raro, pero siempre la sentí como una niña, mi niña. De Darién y mía. Aunque si fuera un varón tendría que practicar más para tener otra. Sonreí por este pensamiento final, porque lo amaría de todas formas. Era mí y del hombre que amo. Un pedazo de cada uno, eso era lo importante.

**\- ¿Estas listas?**\- Darién me soltó un poco igual que Zafiro y me giro

**\- Si** – sonreí – **ya es hora**

Ambos asintieron y abrazada a mis dos hombres salimos

.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

.

Me acomodaron en una sala continua, en la otra estaba todos los demás, todos a los que amaba, y pronto traerán a mi padre también allí para comenzar el juicio

**\- Por aquí veras todo** – me dijo Nicolás. Él me explicaba cómo se llevaría a cabo y cuando será requerida mi presencia. Asentí a la nueva indicación – **escucharas y veras todo, cuando sea el momento Darién te vendrá a buscar**

**\- Todo saldrá bien –** me dijo al tiempo que acuno mi rostro entre sus manos y me dio un beso. Asentí sonriendo levemente.

Tenía miedo, nervio y estaba ansiosa todo al mismo tiempo. Había demasiadas pruebas en contra de él y prácticamente estaba todo sentenciado. Para sustentar todo era necesario mi testimonio, aunque lo que sucedió en la casa de Kakeru pondrá en duda todo, y con eso podría reducir la condena.

**\- Estaré allí ¿sí?** – agrego Darién y me beso nuevamente antes de irse acompañado de Nicolás.

Me dejaron sola, me senté frente a la tele y espere…

**.**

No pasaron ni dos minutos, que hizo acto de aparición mi padre, junto con dos guardias que lo custodiaban, entre insultos y bucheos lo sentaron.

Pero lo que asombro a todos fue su estado

Rubeus apenas nos había hecho caso: en su rostro se venía varios moretones, pero su brazo estaba enyesado. Por lo que me comento Rei, después de la paliza que el mismo le dio, agrego una calurosa bienvenida. Al día siguiente estuvo en la enfermería pero no le aplicaron ningún analgésico o medicamento que aliviara el dolor, ellos ya sabía quién era mi padre. Al observarlo pude notar que había avejentado veinte años en tan solo dos días.

Se hizo silencio y pude ver a mis amigas, a Luna y a mi madre junto a ellas. Me seque las lágrimas cuando la cámara enfoco a mi abuela sentada; esperando el inicio del juicio… Todos estaban allí, todos los que en algún momento me quisieron proteger y me amaron. Seiya, Lita y Mina estaban juntos; al lado de ellas esta Haruka. Darién junto con Rei y Andrew como segundo abogado en el puesto de fiscalía, que representaba Nicolás. Cerca de ellos estaba el padre de Rei, que al parecer le daba algunas indicaciones al prometido de mi amiga… del otro lado como acusado, kenji custodiado por dos policías y una abogada. Nunca la vi había visto en persona, pero era la misma que lo defendió en el primer juicio, según me informaron

**\- Silencio en la sala** – se escuchó por la tele. – **el juez Tadashi inicia la sesión**

**.**

**.**

El juicio comenzó detallando las acusaciones contra mi padre.

Nicolás inicio exponiendo las pruebas ante el jurado, mientras que relataba cada uno de mis vivencias y hechos que me habían ocurrido, era como revivirla a cada una de ellas… Hablo del accidente de Jiro, de los hechos no fueron como se digieron desde la primera vez. Continuo con el día que conocí a Darién, o mejor dicho el día que me beso, de cómo se había interpuso a mi relación, basándome en mi supuesto bienestar. Sobre los estudios que me realizaba o mejor dicho que exigía que me hicieran.

Luego la abogada de Kenji refuto prácticamente todo, primero menciono que la mamá de Jiro estaba loca y en tratamiento psiquiátrico, pero Nicolás objeto diciendo que estuvo mal medicada, y que mi padre estaba involucrado en su terapia. También quiso depreciar todo hecho que viví de niña, mencionando que tenía mucha imaginación o quizás me dejaban ver demasiadas películas…. Justo eso había mencionado en el primer juicio.

Cuando las discusiones se incrementaron entre ambos abogados. La abogada de mi padre exigió que se revele el autor de todas las informaciones, porque no había nada que lo avalara y según ella era todo un espectáculo creado para desprestigiar a su cliente.

Respire porque en ese momento me di cuenta que había llegado la hora de mi aparición. Vi a Nicolás junto con la abogada que sonreía cuando ambos debieron acercarse al estrado. Nicolás asintió pero antes de volver a su posición, la mujer que defendía a mi padre lo miraba triunfante. Nic se acercó a Darién y susurrándole unas palabras miro a la cámara. Mi caballero asintió levantándose se alejó de Nicolás para ingresar a una puerta al costado del estrado donde estaba el juez. La sala quedo en silencio, gire mi cabeza y lo vi de pie en el umbral de la puerta

**\- Es hora** – dijo simplemente. Asentí, con miedo me incorpora – **recuerda todo saldrá bien, estaré a tu lado siempre, no lo olvides** – volví a asentir, y con sus manos acuno mi rostro para besarme – **te amo**

**\- Yo también** – agarre su mano y respire antes de salir. Me detuve un momento y lo vi – **Gracias, por amarme tanto**

**\- Nunca debes darme las gracias, tú me devolviste la vida – **volvió a besarme y salimos.

.

.

Había un pequeño pasillo antes de salir por la puerta que daba a la sala que se realizaba el juicio. La vi a Rei sobre ella sosteniéndola, asintió y la cruzo esperándome como mi guardiana. Darién apretó mi mano antes de soltarlo e irse al lado de Rei. Ellos estaban haciendo una especie de muralla, entonces camine hacia ellos cruzando la puerta y saliendo a la luz

Respire… avance un paso…

Silencio

Camine… el ruido de mis tacones retumbaban… rompiendo la calma

Me abrí paso entre Darién y Rei…. A mis costados se quedaron…

Levante mi rosto… silencio…

La luz se volvio brillante y luego... gritos

Asombro… llanto… exclamación… cerré mis ojos… avance

Griterío mezclado entre los llantos, entre el dolor, entre la esperanza…

Un grito se levantó entre todos ellos….

Llegue hasta la mitad de la sala…, no me detuve hasta tenerlo en frente

El juez gritaba,… pedía silencio. Golpe y asombro todo se sentía en la sala

Lo mire fijamente, se había acabado, su diversión terminaría hoy

Llegue y me asome casi hasta donde estaba sentado, al verme levanto su rostro aun mirándome con odio

**\- Se acabó el juego** – sin inmutarme dije

**\- Eso ya lo veremos **– contesto con arrogancia

**\- Serena** – escuche como la voz de mi madre se levantara dentro del resto. La mire y sonríe, a su lado, Luna lloraba desconsoladamente. Solo me detuve en ellas dos y le sonreí a ambas

No pude y mi cabeza tuvo que recorrer la sala, viendo a las personas que hace unos minutos espiaba... Vi a Mina, a Lita, incluso a Seiya, ninguno podía contenerse, todos lloraban. Mi hermano consolaba a mi loca amiga, aunque su vista la dirigía a mí y observe con pequeñas lágrimas querían escapar de su rostro. Fue en ese momento que vi Amy de tras de ellos llorando y brazada de un hombre de cabello blanco. El fondo, Michiru…

**\- Serena por acá** – acercándose Nicolás me indico el asiento en el estrado para comenzar con el interrogatorio. Un policía se acercó con un libro grande y pesado

**\- Jura decir la verdad, toda la verdad** – me exigió

**\- Lo juro** – conteste levantando mi mano derecha

**\- Abogado su testigo** – anuncio el juez sentenciando la primera ronda – **Silencio en la sala, es la última advertencia o tendré que desalojar la sala** – agrego antes de comenzar. Mire a ambos abogados dirigirse miradas amenazante, estaba preparada.

.

.

.

.

Cuando Nicolás termino de preguntarme y exponer frente a mí el caso, fue el turno de la abogada de mi padre... ella se había mantenido en silencio hasta ahora.

La vi pararse, acomodo unas carpetas y se dirigió a mi

**\- Entonces… usted es la famosa testigo oculta…**\- pregunto aunque era más una afirmación. Asentí – **entonces no murió**

**\- Es obvio** – ella asintió viéndome

**\- Podemos de decir que tuvo unas vacaciones alejada y se relajó de su "caótica vida"** – acoto

**\- Objeción** – grito Nicolás parándose bruscamente – **no tiene relevancia. Que paso y porque estuvo oculta**

**\- Juez** – dijo la abogada mirándolo – **si estaba viva entonces ¿porque no se presentó en el primer juicio?**

**\- Abogada creo que quedo explicado que estaba inconsciente **– contesto el juez seriamente

**\- Eso dice ella… creo que no hay pruebas – **objeto la abogada

**\- Objeción **– volvió a gritar Nick – **se presentaron. No solo eso, el Dr. a cargo mostroó informes y su historial**

**\- Abogada, vaya al punto – **pidió el juez Tadashi

**\- De acuerdo **– me miro – **si tanto daño te hizo tu padre ¿porque no hiciste algo antes?** – iba a contestar pero me interrumpió – **dejaste que vidas inocente cayeran, en tu supuesta mala vida** – no puedo creer que saque el tema de Jiro - **y además siempre te podías negar, aunque claro por tu culpa muriera tu hermana… porque para eso viviste al mundo… o sea ni siquiera fue amor… - **hace una pausa y añade -** fue necesidad**

**\- Objeción juez está especulando** – iba a decir algo pero la abogada se adelanto

**\- Lo siento** – levanto ambas manos – **solo aclaraba el panorama. Pero por lo visto, no es un caso de venganza porque no te quisieran**

**\- Siempre quise ayudar a mi hermana, jamás la deje. Pero lo que hacia mi padre atentaba contra mi vida **– aclare

**\- O sea** – movió la mano – **¿estudios?**

**\- Sí, pero no los clásicos como ustedes quiere mostrar – **dije

**\- Claro, claro…cierto que eres medica** – se burló – **pero en fin, no estoy aquí para cuestionar ordenes médica, porque en fin** – miro al jurado – **todo estudio necesita una orden médica, y es indicada por el médico a cargo….**

.

.

.

.

La abogado continuo paso a paso descalificando todo lo que Nicolás dijo, sobretodo el hecho de que Taiki no presentaba los infórmenes que solicito el medico principal… como por arte de magia, todos aquellos estudios loco eran solicitados por otro y están en mi historial también menciono.

Cuando habla de Neherenia, habla de una niña moribunda, solitaria y necesitada. En cambio a mí como la hermana desconsiderada, que no la ayudaba a mejorar, que la abandonaba

**\- Y no olvidemos el incidente a los 21 años….** – agrego la abogada mirando al jurado

**\- Fue un accidente** – grite

**\- Claro… Pero no olvidemos que sabias manejas, - ** me ve pero en sus ojos puedo ver maldad - ** ¿dónde está ese auto fantasma que dices que te choco? no encontré ningún registro** **que algo así pasara** – me miro triunfante... diablos ella sabía la verdad me lo dejo ver entre líneas – **nunca hubo un auto… ¿no habrás estado drogada?** – la mire con desprecio

**\- Objeción** – grito Nicolás acercándose a mí – **tranquila** – agrego y luego miro al juez – **hay pruebas, y un testigo que afirman los hechos, que mi testigo no tuvo la culpa, también del auto que la choco desviando el sentido y hasta el informe de los frenos** – lo mire por lo último – **si Serena, el mecánico afirmo que no los pudo arreglar en forma correcta, pero recibió plata para que no se digiera nada**

**\- Calumnia** – grito la abogada

**\- Abogada** – levanto la voz el juez y señalo con su mano una carpeta que le entregaba Nicolás

**\- Aquí esta lo que les acabo de mencionar. Desde que el testigo asegura la historia hasta lo que menciona el mecánico junto con los recibos **– dice sonriéndole a la abogada de mi padre – **en unos días más tendrá el permiso del médico y podrá dar su veredicto la madre del niño inclusive **– el juez asintió

.

.

.

La abogada enojada siguió con las preguntas, aunque ya no le resultó tan fácil como hasta ahora

**\- Ni hablemos de que la testigo pasa de ser un testigo a sospechosa** – expone la abogada después de una larga acusación

**\- Ella mato a mi amigo el Dr. Nozomu** – grito mi padre

**\- Mentiroso** – grito Lita

**\- Bruite** – siguió Mina

**\- No quieras inculparla, cobarde** – agrego Seiya

**\- Maldito, púdrete** – siguió Luna

Entre asombro y silencio me quede en schock. No podía creer que ya lo sacara a la luz, sé que tarde o temprano se diría… pero ¿ya?

**\- Estafadora **– volvió a gritar mi padre – **te ocultaste bajo otra identidad para matarlo…asesina… después me acusas a mi… yo solo soy una victima**

Los gritos de mis amigos no se dejaron esperar

**\- Silencio en la sala** – grito el juez golpeando varias veces el martillo

**\- Zorra, le sacaste el prometido a tu hermano** \- agrego kenji – **arrastrada y envidiosa**

**\- Basta** – volvió a gritar el juez Tadashi, parándose bruscamente – **se levanta la sesión hasta la semana que viene. Sr Tsukino permanecerá en la cárcel, por falta de respecto a la autoridad y al lugar. No podrá salir de prisión hasta nuevo aviso **– miro a la abogada y añadió – **controle a su testigo, porque no habrá una segunda advertencia **– ella asintió y se fue donde estaba kenji. Lo levanto y arrastrándolo logro sacarlo de la sala a empujones

**-Srita Tsukino hay mucho que explicar **– me dijo – **no puede salir de la ciudad ¿entendido? –**

**\- Si, Sr. Juez** – él se levante, bajándose del estrado salió de la sala

En ese instante todo se quedó en un completo silencio. Baje la cabeza un instante y escucho paso acercándose… Era hora de la verdad. Era hora de enfrentarlos a todos

Levanto mi rostro y veo a todos conteniéndose en llorar. Al bajar del estrado di solo tres paso y estaba ella, mi madre y junto a mi otra madre, a quien había elegido, sin medirlo, sin prepárarme me arroje entre los brazos de ellas dos. Las tras así abrazas hizo que no pudiera contener las lágrimas. Llore… las tres lloramos

Cuando me pude controlar un poco, me separe levemente para verla. Luna acuna mi rostro entre sus manos

**\- ¡Mi niña! Mi dulce niña** – llenándome de besos me vuelve a abrazar

**\- Luna** – digo con voz entrecortada. Me separo de ella y veo a mi madre con una mano en la boca tratando de contener sus lágrimas, pero fracasando en ello – **hola mamá – **

**\- Serena** – me saca de entre los brazos de Luna y se aferra a mi diciéndome – **hija…. Hija mía…oh mi dios, hija, gracias por devolvérmela**

**\- Basta, déjame** – Escucho a los pocos metros gritar a alguien. Me separo de mi madre y allí la veo a mi Loca y adorable Mina tratándose de escapar del agarre de Haruka. Cuando me ve que la observo, Haru la suelta y viene corriendo hacia mí – **Serena, serena, serena** – grita, se abalanza, abrazándome como si me robara el último aliento

**\- Mina** – en eso siento unos brazos y levanto el rostro para ver como Seiya se une a nosotras

**\- Bombón** – los tres lloramos como bebes, pensé que no me quedaban lágrimas, pero encontrarme con ellos las había vuelto a activar o quizás era el embarazo, no sé.

**\- Chicos** – a un costado estaba Lita, me giro para abrazarla también.

**\- Hermana** – escucho como la voz de mi adorable hermano se cuela entre tanto llanto. Me suelto de Lita y caigo en sus brazos – **mi pequeña Sere…mi sobreviviente**

**\- Haru…como te extrañe** – me mira y pone sus manos en mis hombros para separarnos

**\- Te la cobrare, ¿lo sabes? **– asiento, porque sé que se refería a que no le dije cuando lo lleve a ver a Mina al hospital.

Veo a Amy un poco a alejada y negando con cara caída al hombre que estaba su lado. Voy acercarme, pero mi vista capta un visión que pensé que casi no la vería, automáticamente mi ojos se cristalizaron… allí sentada y esperándome estaba mi abuela...

**\- Abuela** – corro a ella y tirándome para abrazarla me aferro como una niña pequeña a ella. Vuelvo a llorar pero trato de que un gemido de alegría no se me escape

**\- He esperado tanto por volver a verte** – dice y la miro sin entender pero sonriendo tan ampliamente como ella sola puede consolarme – **siempre supe que volverías**

**\- Te quiero abuela** – la vuelvo abrazar tratando de pasarle todo el amor que tengo por ella

**\- Ya hablaremos** – dice pero al hacerlo lleva su mano a mi panza y la miro asombrada. Quiero decirle pero no me atrevo con tanta gente. Pero por alguna extraña razón ella ya lo sabía y me pone feliz

**\- Amiga** – se cuelga de atrás mio Mina, rompiendo el enlace que tenía con mi abuela. Me giro y la abrazo otra vez a la rubia –** me tienes mucho que explicar** – exige sonriendo feliz y con eso ultimo me golpea el hombro

**\- Oye…duele** – al masajeármelo un poco, ella se ríe

**\- Serena** – mi madre me llama y me acerco a ella. Pero la miro y no sé qué decir – **lo siento… te protegeré, entregare mi vida**. – me dice aunque parece una súplica. Agarra mis manos y las pone entre las suyas – **te debo una explicación, y te la daré, no ahora** – se giró viendo a todos – **cuando estemos solas, tu y yo, bueno si quieres puede estar Darién**

**\- No importa…yo...**\- pero no me dejo terminar

**\- Si… Sé que no justifica nada, que todo lo hice mal contigo. Pero siempre hubo una razón, a parte quiero hablarte de tu origen...- **dice finalmente. Aunque no entiendo lo último a que se referiría…. ¿acaso será?

**\- Mamá** – en eso se acercó Luna y me abraza

**\- Mi niña no sabes lo feliz que estoy** – me da un beso – **vamos a comer a casa. Por cierto Zafiro te manda muchos beso… después hablaremos de como mi nieto sabia y yo no **– finaliza sonriendo. Zaf se había quedado con el padre de Darién, no queríamos exponerlo, tampoco sabíamos cómo terminaría el día de hoy. Es un niño para que cargue con tantas cosas. Mire a Luna y recuerdo como Darién hablo con ella por más de una hora tratando de convencerla de que se quedara con Artemis y zafiro, pero ella no quiso. Es demasiado testaruda – **¡vamos todos a almorzar!** – grito agregando. Todos asintieron riéndose. Ya el ambiente estaba más relajado. En eso se dio vuelta y señalando a su hijo – **menos tú –**

**\- ¿Porque? **– se quejó Darién

**\- Estoy enojada contigo Armando… -**

**\- ¿Me llamaste Armando? –**

**\- Si** – oh dios Luna estaba más que enojada con Darién, solo lo llamaba así cuando estaba furiosa con él

**\- Luna, yo se lo pedí. Le pedí que no te digiera –** tenía que calmarla, debía hacer algo por mi caballero arrogante, aunque sea algo. Pero como es ella ni siquiera me dejo terminar cuando agrego

**\- Lo que sea...Aunque se lo haya pedido el papa, a mí me lo tendría que haber dicho. Ahora que se lo aguante** – sentencio girándose y llevándome con ella.

Mire a Darién un instante y encorve los hombros riéndome de su mala suerte con Luna. Salimos de la sala del juzgado todos juntos. Antes de cruzar la puerta vi a Michiru, sola, le hice una seña, para que viera; aunque Luna primero se negó, después puso los ojos en blanco y acepto… Idéntica a su hijo, me rei por dentro solo por compararlos

.

.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

.

.

.

Nunca había entrado en la casa de los padres de Darién, no era solo bella, era la mas hermosa casa que había visto. En el patio había una camino que era bordeado por rosas rojas, al final del mismo habían colocado una gran mesa, y Artemis estaba cocinando…entonces me pregunte ¿Cómo? ¿cuándo organizo esto? Casi no me di cuenta, aunque sonreía con ver a Luna activa.

Me sentaron en la punta y a mi lado a Darién. Zaf estaba justo del otro lado mio. Alrededor de la mesa estaban los demás. Luna y Artemis justo opuesto a nosotros. Al final de la comida sirvieron un riquísimo mousses de chocolate, me lo estaba devorando cuando de reojo vi algo que me llamo la atención

**\- Dar** – lo golpie y cuando me miro le señale a Mina y Haruka. Ambos estaban en plan de cómplices, parecía como íntimo, se sonreía y luego mi amiga se acercó al oído de mi hermano, por lo que dijo sonrió muy ampliamente asintiendo – **No lo puedo creer. No me lo dijiste** – agregue golpeándole el hombro con una servilleta

**\- Oye…. Te dije que se lo preguntaras** – puse mi boca en trompa y lo mire enojada – **que linda eres conejito** – me agarro la cara y me la beso

**\- Hey tortolitos** – me grito Haru – **ahora que estas aquí, podemos organizar para el próximo sábado la presentación oficial como piloto del equipo**

**\- Sí...**\- grite emocionada

**\- No** – refuto Darién. Todos lo mirábamos

**-No te conviertas en el segundo kenji **– regaño Haru entre broma y sarcástico

**\- Bueno…digo **– se rasco la cabeza nervioso por tanta miradas acusatorias – **quizás en unos seis meses, pero ahora no** – lo mire sorprendida por lo que dijo, no solo yo, todos. Al mismo tiempo se hizo un silencio, hasta una mosca se escucho pasar. Se rompió cuando la cuchara de Seiya cayó sobre la mesa….

**\- ¡QUE!** – el grito de Mina lo continuo parándose y golpeando la mesa con la mano – ¡!**no me digas! **\- la mire un momento antes de volver mi rostro a mi Darién, pero el ya tenía la cabeza abajo por su metida de pata.

**\- Darién** – lo llame. Lo vi respirar y me susurro un "_lo siento"_. Me agarro la mano y dándose valor. Puso su otra mano en mi vientre y asintió

**\- Estamos esperando un bebe** – con eso estallo el griterío, Luna, Mina y Lita se abalanzaron de inmediato llenándonos de besos

**\- No lo puedo creer** – menciono Luna conteniendo sus lágrimas

**\- Sí que eres rápido Chiba** – bromeo mi loca favorita. De repente se quedó en silencio y levanto la mano – **esperen un momento!**

**\- Mina ojo** – le advirtió Haru agarrándole la mano – **felicidades antes que está loca diga algo, y más te vale que cuides a mi hermana **–

**\- No no…espera…. – **se quedó pensando un momento y se le ilumino la cara tan rápido por lo que descubrió - **Si estas de 2 meses **–

**\- Un poco más **– dije

**\- Ok…entonces de casi 3 meses. Eso quiere decir que….**-sus ojos se agrandaron y de repente señalo a Darién – **tú lo supiste siempre. Están juntos de hace más de tres meses y recién ahora nos avisas**

**\- Mina** – se paró enfrente a mi caballero

**\- Chiba…te odio. Sabias de mi mejor amiga mucho antes que yo!** – Dar cerró los ojos y los abrió

**\- Mina yo.. **– empezó a excusarse, pero antes de que le aclare escuchamos un plato romperse y luego

**\- ¡Basta! Te dije que no necesito tu ayuda** – grito Lita a Andrew

**\- Pero florcita…-** suplico drew

**\- Florcita nada. Te dije NO** – se giró y se fue hacia dentro de la casa Lita muy enojada. El hermano de Dar la siguió desapareciendo en el interior

**\- Bueno ¿de que me perdí?** – Mina coloco un brazo en mi hombro y me miro antes de aclararme

**\- De muchas cosas amiga, de muchas cosas** – baja su brazo y me agarra uno de ellos – **pero estos dos, son peores que tú y este niñito cuando empezaron**

**\- Este niño tiene nombre** – le reclamo darien a mi amiga

**\- No…**\- lo mira y luego le da vuelta la cara – **¡solo niño!** – la mire y no puedo dejar de reírme por su cara de seriedad

.

.

.

.

.

.

Estaba sentada en el regazo de Darién, sobre el sillón de la sala hablando con Seiya y Mina cuando el timbre sonó. Me gire a ver quién era y me asombre ver a Amy entrar junto aquel un hombre que vi en el jurado, ambos saludaban a Luna

**\- ¿Qué miras?** – Me pregunto Darién y señale a los recién llegados – **ah…-** nos levantamos y él agrego – **ven** – llegamos al encuentro de ellos. Salude feliz a Amy, ella lagrimeó un poco –

**\- Amy tranquila** – asintió y la abrace

**\- Princesa, quiero presentarte a Diamante Moon ** – ¿Diamante? Acaso él – **si es el mismo, es un amigo y policía de Escocia que nos ayudó con el caso –** agrego respondiendo a la pregunta no formulada

**\- Un gusto **– salude y observe que tenía agarrada la mano de Amy

**\- Amy creo que es hora** – dijo Darién a amiga peli azul, solo ella asintió sonriendo tristemente – **vayamos al escritorio**

**\- Él ¿es tu novio?** – Amy se sonrojo a mi pregunta y tuve mi respuesta sin que ella me la digiera. Esta feliz que tenga a alguien a su lado

Los tres seguimos a Darién hasta el escritorio de Artemis. Nos sentamos en unos sillones que había dentro. Me senté en frente de ellos junto a mi caballero.

**\- Princesa, quiero que me escuches** – lo mire con atención – **Amy es…..**

**\- Espera** – lo interrumpió ella – **déjame a mi**

**\- Está bien** – apretó mi mano para darme valor; fue ahí que entendí, que estaba nerviosa, sé que lo que me digiera cambiaria algunas cosas, y eso me daba miedo

**\- Serena quiero que sepas que siempre te considere una gran amiga **– me acerque a ella y tome sus manos entre las mías –

**\- Lo sé. Yo también te considero una amiga** – le respondí mirándola dándole seguridad

**\- No sabes lo feliz que estoy porque este con vida** – agrego ella sonriendo – **Serena yo….-**cerro los ojos un instante y al abrirlo – **soy la hermana de Jiro** – solté sus manos de inmediato y me erguí casi al mismo tiempo, por el susto y asombro.

**\- Acaso si crees que…-** empecé a decir enojada. No podía creer que después de tanto tiempo ella viniera con este tema. Entonces todo este tiempo solo se había acercado a mí porque planeaba vengarse? ¿Amy? ¿Tenía que ser justo Amy la hermana de Jiro?... me había engañado todo este tiempo….ella…ella

**\- No, no… espera por favor **– lo miro a Darién y me gire también a verlo. Él se paró y me agarro de los hombros

**\- Tranquila escúchala antes – **me suplico

**\- Pero...- **la mire** – ella… acaso –**

**\- Escúchala** – volvió pedirme Darién – **¿confía en mí?**

**\- En ti, si - **asegure

**\- Bueno entonces escúchala antes de hacerte alguna idea de lo que paso. No busca más que tu ayuda, créeme** – me gire a verla, Amy permanecía callada, en silencio

**\- Dime - **pedí

**\- Serena… yo** – pero volvió a quedarse callada. Darién me hizo sentarme despacio, y después de un extenso silencio decidió volver hablar – **no fuiste la culpable de nada**

**\- Amy…- **

**\- Ese día, yo tenía que estar en casa, pero había salido con un amigo y deje solo a Jiro con mamá. Cuando llegue mi madre estaba en schock y se la llevaba una ambulancia. Pero no estaba sola** – empezó a relatar

**\- No entiendo ¿Cómo? – **trate de que me aclare, que me quería decir con esto…¿no comprendo?

**\- Cuando llegue a la clínica, me digieron que estaba inconsciente por la situación que vivió, pero cuando exigí verla me lo impidieron. Así fue por unos días hasta que con un permiso de mi padre pudimos pude verla -** cerro los ojos

**\- Díselo...**\- pidió Diamante y Amy abrió los ojos asintiendo pero temerosa.

**\- Mi madre estaba drogada, le suministraron medicamento para incapacitarla mentalmente. Cuando logro mi padre interiorizarse de su caso, fue un mes después de que estaba internada, y para ese entonces ya estaba inestable. Ella decía incoherencia, las pocas veces que estaba despierta – **no podía creer lo que decía Amy, fue mucho peor de lo que imagine – **no fue tu culpa. Créeme **– dijo deteniendo su relato. Asentí aunque no le creía. Darién lo noto y me abrazo – **cuando el juez nos informó, que el medico a cargo de ella recibió indicaciones del juez Tsukino, empezamos a inhalar cosas**

**\- ¿Qué?¿Qué cosas?** \- pregunte

**\- Mi padre es periodista, Serena y él estaba investigándolo…. Que chocaras en nuestra casa fue una casualidad, aunque no creo que haya sido tantas. Creo que el choque que te di tu padre fue justo cuando se di cuenta de que casa estaba cerca**. – Hace una pausa – **lo que quiero decir, es que aprovecho la oportunidad para matar dos pájaros de un tiro…. Pararte a ti y a mi padre**

**\- Pero que tiene que ver con Jiro** – Amy respira. Todo lo demás hasta podría ser obra de él…¿pero Jiro?

**\- Un día el medico de mi madre cambio su medicación, ese día fui a verla, y ella esta lucida. Me vio y me contó todo lo que realmente paso ese día. Aunque esa misma noche la medicación hizo efecto y borro su lucidez **– me explico

**\- Espera no comprendo…si al mes tu padre se enteró del caso, porque no la sacaron o cambiaron de médico** – le pregunte

**\- Mi padre cambio de medico pero no de institución, donde estaba internada mi madre** – me aclara – **tardamos años en poder sacarla de ese lugar, había una orden emitida por un juez que nos impedía hacerlo**

**\- Kenji **– ella asintió

**\- Bueno no kenji… un amigo de él la hizo **– me menciona – **así la mantenían callada y detuvieron también la investigación de mi padre.**

**\- Dos pájaros de un tiro** – hable por la bajo. Darién agarro mi mano- **maldito**

**\- Sere...**\- la mire al llamarme – **mi madre me dijo que Jiro no murió en el accidente**

**\- ¿Qué dices? – **me asombre pero tenía algo que me apretaba tanto el pecho que me ahogaba

**\- Serena escúchala** – pidió Darién

**\- Hubieses estado internado, inclusive quizás grave, pero no hubiese muerto **– explica

**\- Pero Amy yo lo vi, estaba en el capot – **le asegure

**\- ¿Estas seguras?** – fue ahí que recordé que lo que vi era el vidrio lleno de sangre y a la mamá de Amy gritando. Pero Jiro…

**\- Él estaba jugando con nuestro perro, el que le salvo la vida hasta…**\- se queda callada

**\- Hasta… espera ¿mate al perro? **– le pregunte desconcertada y Amy asintió

**\- Jiro recibió el golpe del auto, y luego quedo tirado en el piso, con algunos huesos rotos…. Pero cuando realizaron la autopsia su muerte fue por asfixia** – abrí los ojos tan grandes que pensé que se me saldrían

**\- ¿Qué?** – me pare de golpe y me senté cuando Darién me calmo – **no entiendo**

**\- Mi madre me contó que cuando interrumpiste en nuestra sala, se asustó y pensó que era Jiro…. Luego al recuperarse se acercó a mi hermano y él aún estaba con vida. Inconsciente pero vivo. Fue ahí que escucho un ruido y vio como un hombre te sacaba para intercambiarte con Mina** – me lleve la mano a la boca y sentí mis lágrimas caer. Ni supe cuando habían comenzado – **luego se acercó hasta mi madre, ella suplicaba para que llame a emergencia, pero ese hombre la ignoro, y al tenerla cerca le pego una bofetada, que la hizo caerse de costado impactando en la mesa de vidrio, lastimándola tanto que perdió la conciencia. Pero antes vio cómo aquel hombre se arrodillada al lado de mi hermano, y le tapaba la boca hasta asfixiarlo…. Cuando lo logro miro a mi madre y sonriendo le pidió que hiciera silencio.**

**\- Es un monstruo** – grite llorando

**\- Mi madre aun sueña con esa mirada, y esa sonrisa maquiavélica que le dedico antes de perder el conocimiento** – finalizo Amy que también lloraba

**\- Tranquila…te hará mal **– me dice Darién abrazándome. Vi a Amy que era consolada por Diamante también llorando desconsoladamente

**\- Por eso te busque. Durante años, hasta que esas casualidades de la vida te vi entrar en el instituto de Michiru.** – Agrega cuando estamos más calmadas – **me anote con el fin de contarte la verdad. Pensé que quizás así tendrías tranquilidad. Pero sobretodo quería pedirte ayuda**

**\- ¿Con que? ¿Qué podía hacer yo?** – cuestione

**\- Es que mi madre no salió del instituto hasta el día en que me entere que habías muerto, espere demasiado y pensé que jamás podría decirte la verdad **– entonces todo este tiempo… ella no se sentía intimidada por Mina, sino que no sabía cómo enfrentarme y decirme todo – **el Dr. kou me dijo que hablara con tu novio, y él fue quien me ayudo a sacarla de allí. Mi madre ahora está mejor y sobretodo lucida** – miro a Diamante y puso su mano en una de sus piernas – **gracias a él, también pudimos reunir evidencia de ese día, y hasta algunos testigos. Muchos tenían miedo, pero Ante le aseguro que todo iría bien. Incluso si era necesario volvería a trabajar para los comando especiales con tal de protegerlos a todos **– Amy lo miraba cautivada y Diamante le devolvía esas misma mirada. No había duda, que se amaban sinceramente.

**\- También tenemos un vídeo** – agrego Diamante y esos me saco del trance

**\- ¿Vídeo?** – Amy asintió

**\- Como te dije mi padre era periodista y por protección había puesto cámaras, pero misteriosamente se borraron **– me explica ella

**\- O sea que kenji las borros **– era más una afirmación que una pregunta

**\- Pero sabíamos que en la biblioteca pública había copias** – la mire asombrada, pero sobretodo no entendía porque en la biblioteca había copias – **bueno mi padre era periodista Serena; siempre tenía un seguro y como la biblioteca pública, nadie va. Él la uso de resguardo, pero al poco tiempo, usaron esa cinta y gravaron encima de esta. Nos llevó tiempo separar ambas películas **– saco de su bolso un cd para entregármelo – **toma son esas. Mi madre declara no sé si en la próxima sesión o en la siguiente. Yo lo haré seguro en esta** – se acercó a mí y agarro mis manos – **lo venceremos, el maldito ira a prisión, y ahora que estas con nosotros ya nada nos podrá detener ** \- cerré los ojos y asentí. Tenía más aliados de los que siempre pensé…

.

.

.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

.

.

.

Los días comenzaron a pasar, las audiencia tomaron su curso y en cada una, los testigos involucraban más a mi padre, ya no tenía escapatoria;

él lo sabía.

Cuando declaro la mamá de Amy no pude evitar que me inundara todos los recuerdos; el dolor de ese día, llego tan rápido y profundo, que me rompí en plena sesión. Aunque Darién trato de consolarme, no pude terminar de escucharla, porque los recuerdos eran tan dolorosos y vivo, que provocaron que me desmayara. A pesar de suspenderla unos minutos, no me dejaron regresar a la sala y ver el resto de la declaración. Cuando termino finalmente conocí a la mamá de Jiro; no me dijo nada, no me reprocho, ni quiso vengarse, solo me abrazo con tanta fuerza, que juro que sentí como unos pequeños brazos se aferraban a mi cintura abrazándome también. Luego una suave y dulce voz escuche diciéndome **"****_gracias por ayudar a mi mamá". _**

Cuando trate de ver quien era, Amy y su mamá me sonrieron, solo me digieron **_"él nos cuida y guía"_**, fue cuando lo supe, ellas se referían a Jiro. Él ahora era un ángel y entre nubes y nubes las cuidaba.

.

.

Michiru también declaro, contó todo desde que me conoció. El abuso de mi padre sobre mí, y como inclusive quiso comprar el instituto para cerrarlo. Los testimonios más reveladores fueron los de Taiki y Luna. Ellos contaron todo, cada loco estudio que quería hacerme. El valor de Taiki me sorprendió, porque en aquella declaración puso en juego su matrícula. Aunque Nicolás me aseguro que no tendrá problema, igual temí por él.

El hospital ya no lo tenía como inversor a mi pare, a pesar de las objeciones de su abogada, Ese día trajeron mi historia y las copias de cada estudio. Las mismas que falsificaron en el juicio que previo que precedió Darién.

Seiya también contó todo, y unas de los testimonios más completo fue el de Mina. Ella siempre supo cada cosa y al estar involucrada en el accidente de Jiro pidió disculpa a su madre. Pero ella hizo lo mismo que conmigo, solo la abrazo. Sé que le dolerá la pérdida de un hijo pero gano dos hijas.

El día que entre al cuarto mes de embarazo coincidió con el mismo día que fue llamada Neherenia a declarar. Nadie supo de ella. No se presentó, ni tampoco hubo llamadas o mensaje, simplemente…. desapareció.

Cada vez que había una audiencia mi padre parecía más y más lastimado. Primero el brazo enyesado, luego una pierna, los moretones de la cara dieron evidencia de una inmensa pelea. La primera vez que Darién lo vio, supo que estuve involucrada, pero no dijo nada. Cuando el estado de mi padre empeoro me di cuenta que debía pararlo, quería que sufriera pero no de esta forma. Rei hablo con Rubeus, él se había encargó de darle un servicio preferencial, pero el problema no fue él, ni el abuso que realizo, sino que mi padre tenía más enemigos dentro que fuera. Aquellos que no ayudo, y los coloco en prisión…. Según Nicolás los llamados novatos o primer eslabón de la mafia. Aquellos que se usaban para creer que eran los responsables cuando eran unos simples principiantes. Ahora eran ellos los que se encargaban del ambientarle el lugar a mi padre

**\- Esto es un abuso hacia mi cliente, está siendo golpeado, masacrado por sus propios compañeros, incluso torturado...mírenle sus marcas** – la abogada de mi padre abrió la camisa de él y mostró varias quemaduras por su cuerpo, alguna eran redondeada como si hubieran apagado un cigarrillo sobre él. Otra eran como cinturonazos – **exijo la libertad condicional hasta que se termine el juicio** – temblé ante esa petición

**\- De negada** – dijo el juez rápidamente – **será transferido, pero aun estará bajo custodia policial**

**\- Sr juez **– pero se calló al ver el semblante de él

.

.

.

.:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

.

Estábamos por entrar a la sala del juzgado cuando sentí una leve molestia, y me detuve. Puse mi mano en mi vientre y vi a Darién

**\- ¿Estás bien?**\- asentí y sonreí. La sesión anterior mi madre declaro y dijo desde el motivo de porque me tuvieron hasta porque salí huyendo.

**\- Si, vamos** – sonreí tomándole de la mano entramos. Hoy por fin darían el veredicto.

.

.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

.

.

Darién me abrazo al momento que escuchamos entrar al juez con un papel en mano, lo que supongo que será el veredicto y decisión final del jurado

**\- Sr kenji Tsukino póngase de pie** \- dijo el juez, la abogado también lo hizo – **se le acusa de maltrato, abuso de poder, explotación de victima con hecho agravado por vinculo, intento de asesinato en primer grado, en segundo grado y en planeamiento. Maltrato físico y verbal; tanto físico como psicológico, robo, hurto, expropiación de una propiedad y herencia….**\- se baja los lente un poco y lo mira directamente haciendo una pausa – **a un hijo se lo trae al mundo con amor, no para lucrar con él. No son cosas, son personas** – se los vuelve a colocar volviendo a su postura – **como iba diciendo y demás acusaciones se lo encuentra…**\- creo que en ese momento deje de respirar. Sentí la mano de Darién sobre la mía, y la otra con la de Rei. A mi espalda mis amigos, y de todas las personas que quiero, cerré los ojos. Entonces el juez dijo – **CULPABLE** – todo el lugar estallo en un grito de emoción, escuche como lloraba y chillar enloquecidos – **señores por favor estado es una sala** – golpeo varias veces el juez con lo que supongo era su martillo hasta que todo volvió a la calma. Darién me llamo y me sonreí abriendo los ojos. Asentí. No podía hablar, era demasiado para mí – **el jurado lo encuentra culpable de todos los cargos, queda sentenciado a cadena perpetua sin posibilidad de libertad condicional o fianza alguna. La condena se llevara a cabo de forma inmediata en la correccional de las afuera de la ciudad de Tokio, privándolo por cinco años de contacto con familiares, amigos o persona alguna. Dicho esto último y solo con un comportamiento ejemplar se levantara para las visitas. ¡Se levanta la sesión!** – golpeó el martillo en su escritorio finalizando el juicio y sentenciándolo a Kenji.

Me senté de golpe, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando… Mi padre, mi padre estaba preso, y se me devolverían todas las propiedades, y cuentas que realmente me pertenecían…estaba libre de él.

**\- ¡Ganamos! Serena ganamos** – levante el rostro hacia un emocionado Darién al verme se agacho y puso una mano en mi rodilla – **¿qué pasa? ¿No está feliz?** – asentí

**\- Solo, que no lo puedo creerlo… soy libre Darién... soy libre** – mencione. Él tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso

**\- No. Siempre lo fuiste. Solo necesitabas el valor para poder hacer algo de justicia** – lo abrace y vi a mis amigos, a mi familia abrazándose entre ellos. La vi a Rei, llorando junto a Nicolás, a ella que le fue quitada su niñez, a Mina que sufrió a mi lado y el accidente casi le quita todo, a Lita, que a pesar de las amenazas y miedos a su única familia siguió a mi lado, a Amy que le quito a su hermano y a su padre; a la madre de ella, ambas abrazadas junto a Diamante, a Luna que me acompaño junto con Taiki en mi último tramo de locura, a Michiru llorando, ella estaba siendo consolada por Malachite; no lo supe al principio pero con el juicio salió a la luz, a él mi padre le saco su prometida, ella estaba en coma pero por una orden de un juez la desconectaron, a pesar de los avances que ella estaba teniendo. Vi a mi hermano, a Haru que lucho como un tigre por verme bien, a pesar de que le arrebataron a Kakyuu, A ellos y a muchas personas más que él daño. Hoy se hacía justicia… Mi padre por fin estaría preso.

**\- Serena** – llamo mi madre y junto a ella mi abuela. Me levante y las abrace. No podía parar de llorar, estaba demasiada emocionada

**\- Ya todo estará bien** – dijo mi sabia abuela

**\- En unos días ven a casa** – me separe un poco de mi madre para verla – **quiero hablarte de algo.**

**\- Lo hará** – dijo Darién antes que yo pudiera negarme. Porque sabía que no quería pisar aquella casa. Había tantos recuerdos dolorosos para mí allí

.

.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

.

Estaba leyendo el diario dos días después del juicio en el desayuno cuando escuche entrar a mi caballero arrogante a la cocina

**\- ¿Qué te parece si el sábado vamos a ver a tu madre?** – me pregunto Dar y levante el rostro. Estaba más bello que nunca. No entendía como podía amarme tanto ese hombre

**\- ¿Qué? –**

**\- Bueno me voy** – anuncio saludando Zafiro antes de irse al colegio –** ¿almorzamos?**

**\- Claro** – le conteste a mi peque – **pórtate bien**

**\- Si mama Sere** – puso los ojos en blanco al decirlo y se fue sonriendo

**\- ¿Desde cuando soy invisible? **– se quejo de su sobrino

**\- Ah me olvidaba **– volvió Zaf de repente, aunque creo que lo escucho – **no te salude tío** – Dar sonrió – ¿**el sábado puedo ir a lo de la abuela? **– me miro y puso sus ojitos de cachorrito. - **Por fi, el tío Drew va traer un juego nuevo**

**\- ¿Pero no sale con Lita?** – pegunte

**\- Según el tío, lo puso en el congelador** – encogió los hombros, se ve que otra vez se enojaron, porque esa frase es de una Lita súper enojada – **¿puedo?**

**\- Está bien** – suspiro Darién cansado – **ve al colegio que llegaras tarde – **Zafiro salió corriendo todo contento por lograr su cometido

**.**

**\- Bueno, ya no tiene excusas** – negué…Darién rodeo la mesa y me abrazo poniendo sus manos alrededor de mi pequeña pancita de embarazada, no era muy evidente pero ya había pasado el quinto mes. Él ya la quería sentir, estaba emocionado y ansioso. Me acomode entre sus brazo cuando vi la noticia y me tense – **¿qué pasa?**

**\- Maldición…acaso no va a parar** – dije maldiciendo

**\- ¿Qué?** – agarro el diario y vio la noticia que había empezado a leer – **tranquila hablaré con Nicolás y Diamante….**

**\- Si no lo agarran lo perseguiré yo misma** – Darién cerro los ojos suspirando

**\- Cálmate, hable con ellos para ver si sabían de esto** – dejo el diario en la barra de desayuno, en ella volví a ver el titular "Juez Tsukino escapa al ser trasladado", no necesitaba leer mas

Agarre el celular para hablar con Rei y me percate que tenía un mensaje de ella, de hacía más de treinta minutos

**_Estoy trabajando en ellos_**

No solo que ella ya lo sabía, sino que no iba a dejarlo que las cosas terminaran así, no con el prófugo.

.

.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

.

Llegue a la vieja propiedad, aquella que por años había llamado hogar, pero nunca lo había sentido así. Nunca había podido sentirla como mi casa al contrario la sentía como mi prisión, el dolor me desgarro, sentí la mano de Darién en mi pierna.

\- **¿quieres que te acompañe?** \- negué antes de salir del auto. Respire profundo y le sonrei

\- **no, estaré bien** \- lo bese - **gracias por traerme**

**\- llame cuando estés lista – **me beso

\- **ve a casa** \- sugerí pero negó

\- **estaré en un café cercano, no te preocupes ** \- me agarro la mano y me la beso - **tranquila habla con tu madre ¿de acuerdo? – **Asentí -** Te amo**

**\- Yo también** \- lo volví a besar y salí por fin del auto, que lo había estado estacionado en la puerta de la casa

.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

…

**\- Hija **\- saludo mi madre al pasar por la puerta de entrada- ** que bueno que llegaste... ¿y Darién?**

**\- decidió dejarnos sola** \- ella asintió mientras la seguía de camino a la sala

\- **tu abuela dijo lo mismo** \- sonreí. Vi en la mesa como había preparado una gran cantidad de cupcakes y tortas. Se me hacía agua la boca - **traje un poco de todo **– asentí muy muy feliz, después de los primero tres meses podía comer sin nauseas - **¿cómo va mi nieta?**

\- **fenomenal** \- automáticamente me acaricie la panza con ambas manos. Me mire y volvía a mirar a mi madre - **Darién dice que ya se nota** \- me reía

\- **es increíble que ya tengas cincos meses y apenas se te nota** \- le sonreí porque pensaba lo mismo. Aunque Darién estaba desesperado porque se me notara más. Solo para asegurarse de quien me viera supiera que estaba embarazada de él, sonreí recordando lo celoso que resulto ser mi caballero arrogante y la escena que hizo, solo porque Jadeite me regalo una rosa. Pero peor esta desde que en el último control el medico nos confirmó que esperábamos una niña - **estas hermosa**

\- **Gracias** \- conteste sobándome la panza un poco más

\- **¿Te?** \- asentí agarrando la taza - **quiero que hablemos de tu padre**

\- **no, no quiero saber nada mas de kenji. Ya fue suficiente y más que lleve dos días prófugos** \- mi madre suspiro

\- **No Serena** \- la mire sin entender – **Estoy segura que pronto lo arrestaran, Kenji se merece todo lo que le paso**

-** ¿entonces? **\- mencione llevándome un pedazo de cupcakes de chocolate a la boca. Desde que estaba embarazada me encantaba, bueno sin contar los primeros tres meses que casi no podía ver el chocolate

-** de tu verdadero padre **\- bueno deje de comer de inmediato y la mire

-** ¿qué?** \- ella suspiro preocupada

-** ni tú, ni Neherenia eran sus hijas** \- confirma. Quede congelada. Por un lado siempre lo sospeché pero que me lo confirmen eso era muy distinto. Entonces...

-** ¿quién es?** \- dije de inmediato sin pausa antes que me arrepintiera

-** dejame contarte como pasaron las cosas** – asentí - **no me juzgue yo...**

-** mamá por favor dime, no te juzgare...**\- ella suspiro y me miro por lo ansiosa que me puse

**\- cuando me case con kenji yo era muy joven, lo conocí porque empezó a ayudar a tu abuelo...recuerdas eran juez de la nación** \- asentí - **él era un joven abogado, empecé a tratarlo y me habla de su matrimonio anterior, de como fracaso porque nunca la amo; pero era novios cuando ella quedo embaraza...**\- mi madre cerro los ojos - **aunque lo perdió unos días antes de que se casaran, pero él siguió al lado de ella a pesar de todo. Lo maltrataba y le hacia la vida imposible después de eso -**

**\- eso fue mentira** \- ella asintió

**\- la madre de Haruka nunca estuvo embarazada antes de tu hermano, él la enamoro porque su padre era un importante empresario -** la mire de manera consoladora - **si la utilizo igual que a mí. Yo pensé que me amaba, pero me equivoque, yo era un escalón más para acercarse a mi padre y que lo nombre como su sucesor** \- hizo una pausa y continuo - **cuando nos casamos todo cambio, él me insultaba y hasta me humillaban, pero cuando estaba mi padre sobretodo u otras personas me trataba como si fuera una reina. Cuando le negaron la tenencia de Haruka, y le digieron que debía pasarle plata a su ex, decía que era mi culpa y bueno muchas cosas más. Al principio me revelaba pero eso provocaba la furia de kenji**

**\- ¿te pegaba?** \- ella negó

\- **no, en ese tiempo -** temblé eso quiere decir que si lo hizo - **después de una pelea, me dejaba encerrada en la habitación todo el día o hasta que a él se le ocurría abrirla, inclusive por la noche me obligaba cuando no quería estar con él**

**\- ¿qué? **\- no lo podía creerlo, como no lo vi antes - **¿te violaba?** \- ella negó

**\- bueno lo sentía como una obligación por ser su esposa, pero cuando era no, era no. Era humillante estar con él.**\- me pone la mano en la pierna y me miro con los ojos cristalizados - **te digo esto porque ya eres grande y recorriste un camino largo**

\- **mamá eso se llama violación, él te obligaba a hacer algo que no querías. No tenía derecho- **le reproche

**\- puede ser** – se incorporó en el asiento y suspiro - **cuando Haruka venía a casa lo trataba bien, era un niño dulce, su madre nunca piso esta casa - **aclara

**\- ¿quién lo traía?** \- ella me sonrió de una manera que jamás la había visto, era como si esa persona iluminaba su vida. Era como cuando yo miraba a Darién

\- **su tío... -**

**\- ¿Luan?.. Digo el tío Luan - **sonreí por la idea que se estaba formando en mi cabeza

**\- sí. Nunca lo había visto antes. Una vez había conocido a la madre de Haruka, ella lo único de que me hablo fue de kenji y que me cuidara de él. Pero cuando hablamos de su familia nunca lo menciono**

\- **¿y donde estaba?** \- volvió a sonreír recordando supongo

\- **viajaba por el mundo, como fotógrafo de la vida silvestre. Pero cuando su hermana se separó vino a ayudarla, aunque creo que se enteró que kenji la maltrataba, porque en varias oportunidades se pelearon** \- hace una nueva pausa - **él era bueno, amable, me regalo algunos poemas. Cada vez que traía a Haru se quedaba y hablamos por horas o hasta que kenji a parecía. Inclusive venía a buscarlo muchas veces antes** **para hablar conmigo** \- Se acerca y me dice como en secreto - **una vez me atreví y lo invite al cine para que me acompañara con Haru, sabía que kenji no iría. Siempre trabajaba y se olvidaba de nosotros -**

**\- ¿acepto?** \- ella asintió con la cabeza

\- **Luan me mostró que el mundo podía ser bello y hermoso. También que había más hombres que cuidaba de sus parejas** \- sonreí por ella. Mi tío siempre fue único - **una vez Haru tiro algo, no me acuerdo que era. Tenía cuatro años recién, eras muy chico, Kenji se enojó con él y cuando le iba a pegar me interpuse. Esa fue la primera vez que me levanto la mano** \- bajo su cabeza como arrepentida - **fue ahí donde él vio como terminarme de doblegarme...**\- hace silencio

**\- mamá… ¿él te pegaba?** \- ella asintió

\- **una vez Luan vi un moretón en mi cara, y casi mata a kenji. Yo me interpuse y lo defendí ** \- se limpió las lágrimas que empezaron a caerle - **cuando se fue, estaba enojado, furioso, lo seguí le dije que no entendería, pero no me quiso creer. Me dijo que no tenía por qué vivir con un monstruo así** \- sonrió tristemente – **ese día fue la primera vez que alguien me defendió...**\- suspiro con nostalgia - **no lo vi por unos días, pero luego a la semana volvió, y aunque kenji estaba él me traía flores… Después a la noche kenji se desquitaba conmigo; Le suplique a Luan, que no lo provoque, pero él quería que yo me liberara del monstruo que era mi esposo. Una vez discutí con él porque no era su problema... sabes lo que me dijo - ** negué** \- "****_si es mi problema, porque tú eres la mujer que amo"._****.. -**

\- **Dios** – dije tapándome la boca con una mano

**\- Sí, ese día lo bese con todas mis fuerzas, no sé cómo, ni cuándo, pero me había enamorado de Luan. Él era mi sol. Empezamos a vernos a escondidas. Cuando estuve con él la primera vez fue tocar el cielo con las manos** \- bueno creo que me está dado demasiado detalles para mi pobre cabeza, después de eso me miro y se río - **vamos a que mi nieta no salió de un huevo**

\- **bueno si, pero eres mi madre** – me queje, ella se río más.

\- **cuando quede embarazada no sabía si era de Kenji o de Luan...** \- la interrumpí antes que siguiera

\- **espera si tanto lo querías ¿porque no te separaste de kenji?** – pregunte confundida

\- **en ese tiempo mi padre murió dejando todo a cargo de kenji, y la madre de Haruka estaba enferma para ese entonces. Una vez la visite en el hospital, y me suplico que cuidara de Haru, que nunca lo deje solo con su padre, ella tenía miedo por su hijo** \- me miro y torció su boca - **me quede con kenji porque Haruka me necesitaba, él pasaría a manos de su padre, y su vida ya no sería la misma…. A pesar del dolor, Luan lo entendió. Kenji era el próximo juez e inclusive había empezados sus negocio, porque también tomo posición de varias cosas que eran para Haruka cuando sea grande, aquellas que le habían dejado sus abuelos**

\- **pero cómo su tío ¿no podía pedir la custodia? -**

**\- él lo hablo con su hermana, pero cuando se divorció de kenji, habían puesto una cláusula de que si a ella le pasaba algo, su hijo quedaría exclusivamente con su padre, sin posibilidad que ningún familiar lo adopte. Lo mismo que si le pasaba algo a él ** \- dios se había atajado antes que suceda o quizás supo que ella estaba enferma - **Luan lo intento igual, pero no pudo**

-** entonces Neherenia y yo somos..**.- ella asintió

\- **en ese tiempo no sabía de quien eran, hija. Kenji empezó a ser el hombre que conocí, bueno él que me conquisto. Estaba fascinado con ser padre -**

**\- pero ¿le dijiste que era de él?**\- ella negó

-** encontró por accidente la prueba de embarazo. Como no se enteró de mi relación con Luan - **ella se encogió de hombros - **desde entonces no me dejaba ni a sol, ni asombra. Me cuidaba y me protegía. Me dije que si él bebe era de kenji dejaría a Luan, aunque por dentro deseaba que fue de él. Porque si no me ataría más Kenji **

**\- ¿Amabas a Luan?** \- ella sintió

\- **Con todo mi alma, él se dio cuenta del bebe y de mi extraño comportamiento. Aunque al principio me pregunto si era de él. Yo no pude asegurarle, con el tiempo se alejó un poco, pero siempre andaba alrededor mio, para cuidarme aunque yo no lo quería cerca.**\- toma un sorbo de té y me mira - **cuando nació Neherenia era una niña hermosa de ojos celeste y "rubia". Kenji se dio cuenta que no era suya. Él no tenía ningún parecido, ni a él o a alguien de su familia. Entonces me exigió la verdad, pero solo se lo dije cuando me amenazo con sacarme a tu hermana…. Estaba débil, recién salía de la operación. Lo peor es que no necesito el nombre de quien era el verdadero padre, siempre lo sospecho. Fue a buscarlo y se pelearon a golpeas. Pero cuando Luan le dijo que me amaba y me llevaría con él, enloqueció**

**\- ¿qué paso?**

**\- Luan termino internado por dos meses en terapia** \- me lleve la mano a la boca de la impresión y susto -** kenji no había ido solo, el muy cobarde se llevó a varios amigos y lo dejaron en coma por dos días** – cierra los ojos por un momento. Al abrirlos me ve directamente – **Me aleje de él por miedo a que le pasara algo, o a Neherenia. Pero cuando tu hermana tenía apenas unos días, enfermo gravemente, al poco tiempo le diagnosticaron la misma enfermedad que la mamá de Haruka -** respira – **La empezamos a tratar y Kenji no la dejaba por ningún momento. La consideraba su hija o su trofeo mejor dicho. Luan nos visitó varias veces, aunque Kenji le impedía llegar hasta Neherenia, se reí de él diciendo que su hija lo llamaría padre a él. Un día Luan me enfrentó cuando fui al mercado, obviamente sola, no podía llevarme a Neherenia excepto que fuera con guarda espaldas, ese día me reclamo y me dijo varias cosas que he tratado de olvidar desde entonces **– agarre su mano en un acto de hacerla sentir que la entendía, ella me mira y continua – **él tenía razón, en todo. Estaba condenándonos a todos, pero tenía miedo de Kenji, tenía de rehén a mi hija**. – Se limpia con la mano libre el rostro – **cuando llegue aquel día estaba esperándome sonriendo, pero esa sonrisa a la que temía. Me dijo "****_que debería cuidar mejor a Haruka, porque a su hija, no iba a dejarla que tuviera contacto conmigo"_****… no entendí esas palabras hasta que entre y en el sillón de la sala estaba Haruka sentado con la nariz sangrando, y las piernas lastimadas**

\- **¿Qué, acaso le pego?** – ella asintió

\- **creo... Él o algunos de sus amigos. Recuerdo que lo acune y lo cure como pude. En ese tiempo estaba mucho con nosotros, su mamá vivía en el hospital; y Kenji lo tomo de rehén también para controlarme **–

\- **¿porque lo dices?** – le pregunte

\- **porque el mismo me lo dijo, recuerdo aun sus palabras ****_"Lo traje para que te entretengas, mientras yo salvo a mi hija y tú te ocupas de algo más que abrir las piernas"_****. Le exigí que me dejara tratar así y él solo sonrió diciéndome ****_"sería una pena que mi primogénito acompañe a su madre"…_**** lo odio, lo odie con toda mi alma…. Pero Haru y Nehe me necesitaban. Tuve que sacrificarme para que no se desquitara con él. Hable con Luan una vez y se lo pedí. Pero nunca hace caso **– me agarra la cara – **igual que tu** –

\- **acaso ¿él?** – ella asintió

\- **Cuando Neherenia cumplió cinco meses, empezó a necesitar transfusiones. Pero al hacerme los estudios me digieron que yo no podía por no ser compatible con ella. Lo más probable que su padre sí**. – Me comento y agrego – **kenji accedió a que Luan vea a Neherenia siempre que estuviera en el hospital, mientras él le diera su sangre. Así fue hasta que la enfermedad se detuvo. Cuando cumplió un año su enfermedad avanzo otra vez, le realizaron más transfusiones hasta de médula, pero poco se detenía la enfermedad. Fue allí que nos hablaron de la probabilidad de los hermanos, pero como al poco tiempo murió la mamá de Haruka, ella no llego a dar su consentimiento y Kenji no pudo autorizarlo, ya que los demás parientes se negaron**

\- **no comprendo** – mi madre sonríe

\- **Luan no consiguió la tenencia, pero si la patria potestad compartida. Cualquier cosa que Kenji decidiera con Haruka hasta su mayoría de edad lo debía consultar con la familia de la madre** – asentí entendiendo – **entonces Kenji decidió que tendríamos otro hijo, pero como el médico le explico que si era del mismo padre aumentaría las posibilidades, le dio más libertad de ver a Neherenia si Luan a portaba su parte**

\- **entonces ¿no nací del amor entre ustedes dos? –** me angustie, porque desde que comenzó a contarme esperaba este momento. Esperaba que fuera fruto de un amor y no de un laboratorio

\- **bueno…tranquila Sere, que no fue así** – me acaricia el rostro calmándome – **Luan y yo desde que él podía entrar al hospital empezamos a hablar de nuevo y bueno** – baja el rostro sonrojándose, sonrió entendiendo esas timidez – **tu sabes lo que pasa cuando dos personas que se aman están separadas por mucho tiempo** – Asentí entendiendo a la perfección – **nos cuidábamos más que antes, pero en sus brazos estaba feliz, me sentía protegida aunque fueran unos minutos …**\- hace una pausa mirando al techo y luego agrega – **cuando Kenji le propuso ser el donante, él acepto solo con la condición que lo anotaría como su hijo** – la mire desconcertada – **no le importaba nada, era un temerario. Aunque no lo creas kenji acepto **– me lo dice tristemente, lo que no entendió si mi padre quería que yo fuera su hija, ¿porque estoy registrada como hija de Kenji? – **firmaron un acuerdo y cuando empezaron los estudios, para supuestamente que tu vinieras al mundo, la enfermera me dijo que ya estaba dentro mio** – se tocó el estómago y me miro, recordando – **hable con Luan y sobornamos a la enfermera, también falsificamos el documente donde me hicieron el tratamiento; nunca Kenji entendió como sucedió tan rápido, y a todo el mundo le dije que te adelantaste. Por suerte aquella enfermera nunca nos delato** – le sonreí felizmente – **pero cuando estaba entrando al octavo mes Luan desapareció**

\- **¿cómo?** – ella asintió afligida

**\- sí, no sé qué paso… pero así fue. Tú naciste y al estar yo muy débil Kenji te anoto como su hija… Luan reapareció después de tres meses. En todo ese tiempo mi marido me decía que me había abandonado, inclusive me mostro una carta que él había escrito renunciando a ustedes** – me relato

**\- es mentira…yo… yo no lo creo** – mi madre suspiro entristecida

-** yo tampoco lo creía, pero cuando regreso me exigió solo verte. Cuando te tuvo en brazos sonreí, recuerdo esa imagen y aun me estremezco. Pero luego te tapo con una cobija y te llevaba afuera de la casa…. Me confundió eso y cuando le pedí saber qué hacía, me dijo que no te iba a dejar en manos de ese hombre, que te protegería a todo costa** – mis ojos se agrandaron por esta revelación, mi padre me quería…inclusive hubiera tenido otra vida. Pero entonces… – **iba a contestarle cuando Neherenia a pareció y le grito, eso atrajo a Kenji al lugar arrebatándote de sus brazos. Empezaron a discutir y las aleje de ahí. Luan apareció de vez en cuando, solo para verlas, pero siempre terminaba gritándose con Kenji en el escritorio. Un día le pregunte porque me dejo sola, ¿porque se fue?.** – Hizo la pausa más larga de mi vida, no respiraba. Eso mismo quería saber porque se fue en el momento que más lo necesitaba mi madre – **dijo que yo había elegido mi vida, que ya no pelearía más por mí, pero pelearía hasta su último aliento por recuperar a sus hijas y se fue… En ese tiempo habían logrado que Haruka se fuera al internado, Kenji ya no le daba más importancia, y yo temía que hiciera algo similar a ustedes**

\- **mamá**..- susurre

\- **con el tiempo Luan cada vez se volvió mas frío conmigo, pero era amoroso con ustedes. No lo entendía pero si lo comprendía. Me dije si alguna vez se las llevaba estaba segura que podría hasta verla, tendrían una vida llena de amor, de vida** – hizo una respiración profunda – **tu siempre le sonreías, jugabas mucho con él, en cambio Neherenia poco a poco se alejó de su padre. Lo maltrataba o le gritaba.**

\- **quizás Kenji le decía cosas, le mentía sobre Luan **– asintió

\- **lo más probable que la haya empezado a contaminar, ella se parece a él, a pesar de que no compartían la sangre… **\- nos quedamos en silencio. Sin decir nada más. Supe que mi padre no es Kenji sino el tío Luan. Baje el rostro entendiendo, que quizás el odio hacia mí era en verdad dirigido hacia mi verdadero padre…sonreí… mi verdadero padre…

\- **se lo contaste perra** – escuchamos un grito al tiempo que alguien azoto la puerta. Levante el rostro y allí apuntándonos con una arma estaba el maldito de Kenji

\- ¿**qué haces aquí? –** le grito mi madre

\- **cálmate mujer… esta es mi casa** – le contesto sarcásticamente

\- **llamare a la policía** –mi madre se paró y se acercó al teléfono

\- **cuelga eso** – mi madre lo miro pero igual lo levanto. Kenji se acercó a ella y le pego una cachetada que la arrojo al piso impactándola sobre una mesa cercana –** no lo entiendes…** \- levemente levanta la mirada hacia mí – **te lo dijo, ¿no es cierto? zorrita hija… eres una bastarda. Igual que la maldita de tu hermana, le di todo y no se atrevió ayudar la malagradecida**

\- **baja el arma **–le pedí. Después de lo que pase en la casa de Kakeru no iba a arriesgar otra vez a mi bebe – **la policía te esta buscando no lo compliques más, entrégate **

**\- no.. Aún no.. Fue buena la sorpresa que me preparaste en prisión.. **– me miro pero su rostro mostraba lo desquiciado que estaba** \- Vengo a devolvértela** – agrego

\- **vamos no me digas que no te divertiste** – llega hasta frente a mí y me mira de arriba abajo

\- **o veo que la bastardita va a tener un bastardo, ni quisiera te llevo a la iglesia…eres igual de fácil que tu madre** –se burló. Lleve mis manos a mi vientre tratándolo de proteger a mi bebe

\- **aléjate** – pero no llegue a decir más porque me golpe fuerte aunque no lo suficiente como para tirarme

\- **tu maldita, ni para mi propósito me serviste **– me gire viéndolo desafiándolo – **tu tendrías que ser compatible, pero la muy idiota se escapaba de cada examen y tratamiento que pedía**

\- **¿qué dice?**\- le pregunte – **enloqueciste más de lo que estaba**

\- **yo..**\- se señaló con el arma – **de odio quizás. Tú eras mi trofeo, mi salvación, pero no la muy maldita, no se hizo ningún tratamiento **– me mira y doy un paso atrás alejándome de él – **te contare un pequeño secreto** -sonrió – **veras tu hermana después de la última vez que se curó; bueno no contemos el último año porque no fue su enfermedad, sino las drogas... El que necesitaba un trasplante era yo** – ¿qué? Qué demonios decía, de verdad no sabía de lo que habla – **veras estoy enfermo, tengo como dijo el médico… bueno no importa y la única salvación era un corazón sano y joven. Obvio que Neherenia no me iba a servir, la muy drogadicta lo tenía tan dañado que era imposible pero tú…** – me señala con el arma – **eras mi candidata ideal. Hable con mi gran amigo,…creo que lo conoces…. digo lo conocías** – se ríe –** el Dr. Nozomu y me dijo que había ciertos tratamientos que hacía que un corazón aceptara el cuerpo de otra persona. Pero claro tenía que someterse a estudios y experimento de que tú y el maldito de Taiki no lo hacía** – se tambalea como si estuviera borracho, pero no es eso es como si estuviera dañado, lo vi pálido, mucho más delgado que la última vez, su ropa y él está sucio. Parecía enfermo y sin vida. Hasta sus ojos mostraban vacío –** tú y tu maldito corazón seguían rechazándome, si no hubiese aparecido ese maldito conde y el tonto médico, tu corazón ya sería mio... Pero ahora me lo pagaras** – se acercó a mí. Levanto su mano con arma para pegarme

\- **sobre mi cadáver **– abrí los ojos y vi a Darién agarrando la mano de Kenji. Lo empujó hacia atrás pegándole en el rostro y cayéndose en el piso. Darién se acercó a mi llevándome a su pecho – **¿estás bien? **– asentí

\- **tenías que aparecer el caballero** – se burló irónicamente parándose. Fue ahí cuando vi que el arma había caído lejos de él pero cerca mio. No lo dude y la tome para apuntarle sin importarme nada más

\- **se acabó** – dije. Él me miro y sonrió

\- **que más te da tener uno más en la lista**\- seguía burlándose de mí

**\- se lo que hiciste con Jiro, me acusaste por años que yo lo mate, cuando fuiste tú él que lo hiciste a sangre fría** – replique

\- **en la guerra se gana o se pierde. Vamos mátame y ganaras **\- lo vi desafiándome. Sentí el calor del arma, su peso, el poder que te daba tenerla entre tus manos. Lo mire a los ojos

\- **No… No seré igual que tu **\- baje el arma y la arroje lejos de él y lejos mio. Agache la miraba

\- **te costara caro**\- automáticamente levante la mirada al ver que su mano iba hacia atrás y sacaba una segunda arma para dispárarme

\- **SERENA **\- grito Darién.

\- **No permitiré que nunca más vuelvas a tocar a una de mis hijas** – grito mi madre detrás mio, apuntándolo con la vieja escopeta de mi abuelo. La que siempre estaba colgada sobre la chimenea.

Nunca antes la había escuchado, pero fue en ese momento que recordé las leyendas que decía mi abuela Selene.

_"__..El arma solo se dispara para defenderse, no para atacar…"_

_"__..Haz el bien y recibirás el doble..."_

_"__Amor no significa guerra"_

_"__..Recuerda, la vida es un bumeran…" _

_"__..Esta arma se guardara para recordarnos el valor, no para ejercer opresión con ella…"_

_"__..No te vuelvas sumiso…, porque te volverás atacante…"_

Mi abuelo cazaba hasta que una vez lo cazaron a él…

Mire a mi madre, y luego al que por años habían dicho que era mi padre, cerré los ojos al instante, que sentí el fuerte a olor a pólvora y el estruendosos ruido.

Los abrí al sentir los brazos de Darién, alejándome de la línea de fuego, y viendo al que una vez llame papá, volar hasta impactar con la pared más próxima…...

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Y chau kenji...algunos pensaran si tuvo o no la suficiente tortura, pero lo que pasa la mayoria de las veces cuando las mujeres son sometida, ellas se vuelven los atacantes. lamentablemente vemos demasiados casos así. y ikuko no fue la excepcion al final ella decidío hacer justicia por mano propia,ante un acto desesperado

bueno que me cuenta de las revelaciones... se esperaba la confesion de amy? y al fin sabemos quien es el padre de Serena. como mucho sospecharon tenian razón no era kenji

.

Pense en partirlo porque es muuuy largo, pero luego dije llevan esperando tanto... también quiero dejarlos tranquilos que no la abandone, como dije arriba me mude de casa, eso implico que no tuviera internet por un tiempo, luego tuve examen en la facultad T.T eso me demoró más pero al fin esta acá... solo queda revelar pequeños detalle y lo mas importante.. ¿que paso con Luan? que piensan...?

.

Aclarando algunas palabras:

delito penal: es una accíon pena contra la ley ejemplo asesinar a alguien

escoria/mediquito : palabras para insultar o humillar a alguien

botin: recompensa por algo

ampolla: sinonimo de inyeccíon

bucheos: manifestación desaprovatoria publica de uno o varias personas

estrado: sala o asiento de los tribunales donde suben testigos y/o acusados

calumnia: acusasión falsa

matricula: documentación en que se acredita el estado o tarea de profecionales

lucrar: sacar provecho de algo

patria potestad: poder o autoridad que se tiene sobre una persona o cosas

.

\- Respondiendo reviews:

Miriam Ortiz: que bueno que te guste, y si serena paso por muchas cosas y por el momento la bebe esta bien.

Lorena: antes que nada perdon por la demora, como explique sucedieron varias cosas que no pude hacerlo antes. pero aqui me tiene. creo que es la primera vez que te veo. bienvenida y la pregunta a cuando podran ser felices bueno creo que pronto lo sabremos si habran llegado a ese punto

Goshy : la verdad que si darien por fin la hizo reaccionar aunque tuvo que sacar toda su artilleria para conseguirlo. que dire de neherania, si esta loca o no? tener una hermana asi no es sano mas si no quiere que uno la ayude. Tuviste razon kenji no era su padre y la razon de tanto odio no era a ella, sino pro su propio egoismo, avaricia y odio a si mismo. kakeru y su padre bueno ya quedo revelado, lo que paso. perdon por la demora

yssareyes48 : bueno ya sabes lo que paso en la casa de kakeru. y kenji recibio su castigo antes de pasar al otro lado, bueno aunque creo que mucho pensaron quien lo despachara seria serena. andrew debera trabajar mucho para asegurarse a Lita. por otro lado Mina ya tiene a su media naranja a su lado. lo siento por la demora saludos

.

bueno como saben practicámente estamos finalizando quedan casi para el final(el capitulo final y una especie de epilogo). Espero no tardar tanto nos vemos en el siguiente! a los demás ya le conteste por privado. Mandemen lo que quiera todo sera bien recibido, comentarios, dudas...


	15. Capitulo 15

.

.

.

.

.

******************* Capítulo 15 ******************

.

**"****...Comenzó como un sentimiento, que se convirtió en esperanza, e****l cual regreso como un pensamiento tranquilo, el cual después regreso como palabra.**

**Y entonces esa palabra creció fuerte y más fuerte, hasta que fue un grito de guerra.**

**Regresaré... Cuando me llames, no necesitas decir adiós…"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ver a mi madre subir a la patrulla y esposada nunca fue el final que esperé para Kenji. Pero verlo como lo sacaban en una bolsa para llevarlo a la morgue oficial, solo se compara con los varios deseos o impulsos que tuve, nadie iría a reconocerlo. Porque él fue eso… una nada, moría como tal. Las noticias hablarían de él, de como termino, pero poco a poco se olvidaría. Lo sé... Y cuando menos lo vea yo, menos lo recordaré saliendo en una bolsa igual a la basura que fue.

Darién me apretó la mano mientras que hablaba con Nicolás por el teléfono para ayudar a mi madre; a lo lejos vi a Rei llegar junto con Mina. Ambas corrían hasta llegar a mí y abrazarme

\- **¿Estás bien?** – preguntaron al unisón.

\- **Solo me preocupa mi madre **– Mina me sobaba el cabello mientras que Rei observa el panorama

\- **Será difícil, pero Nicolás sé que podrá hacer algo** – menciona despacio, o eso esperaba ella

Porque no quería pensar en otra posibilidad, sé que será difícil, pero después de todo lo que sufrió sería injusto terminar en ese lugar siendo que ella libro al mundo de un hombre como Kenji Tsukino.

.

.

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

.

\- **Vamos, arriba ese ánimo **– aparte mi vista del cielo para ver a mi caballero arrogante entrar con un ramo de rosas y a su lado Zafiro sostenía una caja, que espero que sea chocolate.

Sonreí levantándome despacio del sillón y me acerque con una sonrisa solo para ellos dos. Bese a Darién y tome mi ramo, luego abrace a mi peque. Los deje que me consolaran un poco más

\- **¿A qué se debe? **– cuestioné fiel a mi curiosidad

\- **Estas muy triste mamá Sere** – le dedique una mirada melancólica a mi niño que cada vez era más un adulto

\- **Zaf…** –

\- **Princesa, Nicolás dice que podrá sacarla en poco tiempo** – y eso me tenía mal. No era justo que mi madre llevara casi un mes en prisión. Suspire pensando en ella.

\- **Lo sé **– agarre la caja de Zafiro y al abrirla todo en mí se alegró...- **¿chocolates?**

**\- Hasta los blancos con fresas** – me reí por el comentario de Zaf. Me fui a sentar con mi caja de mejor humor, casi automáticamente. ¿Cómo era posible que un simple gesto me cambiara el humor de alguien?

\- **¿No piensas compartir?** – mire a Darién y negué ocultando la caja, pero antes me metí uno en la boca –

\- **Es tu culpa que yo este así. No te quejes **

\- **Te vas a poner como una pelota** – eso fue demasiado, lo mire con un odio por decirme pelota, y le arroje lo primero que tenía a mano

\- **Tonto –** grite. Él muy desgraciado se reí, pero zafiro también. Los dos se reían de mí

Me levante ofendida y me fui a la habitación... Con mis chocolates.

\- **Oye** – me grito. Me encerré en la habitación y me senté en la cama… Sé que está bromeando, pero con una mujer embarazada no se juega, y menos con su peso

\- **Creo que mamá Sere se enojó de verdad esta vez** – lo escuche decir a Zafiro detrás de la puerta

Sé que ambos están parados allí esperando que abriera… Como que no pensaba hacerlo, los escuche atentaménte

\- **Por lo menos no está más triste** – me detuve a escuchar a mi caballero

\- **Pero tú lo pagaras con las consecuencias – **le contesto Zaf

\- **¿Qué quieres decir peque?**

**\- ¿No te acuerdas tío?... el otro día te dio un café salado **– y me destornille de la risa recordando mi maldad… Si el muy arrogante, me había hecho enojar, y como tenía razón él, me vengue dándole un café con salado

\- **Te escuche… Vamos princesa abre… Sabes que era un chiste** – me ruega con voz cansada

\- **Estas solo** – y me reí más fuerte, porque Zafiro salió del campo de batalla

\- **Princesa** – me paré y respire antes de avanzar. Pero primero oculte los chocolates. Puse una mano en mi cintura y abrí la puerta mi bien seria, no quería pasar por alto esta carta que tenía sobre Darién

\- **Chiba que sea la última vez… Sino dormirás en el sillón** – le señalé

\- **Princesa… **

**\- ¡Princesa nada! ** \- aunque me quería reír por su cara de perrito mojado mantuve mi postura, por dentro me destornillaba de risa – **sabes que estoy así por tu culpa únicamente… Y, si no quieres pasar tiempo de sequía….** \- iba a decir algo más, pero me interrumpió jalándome a sus brazos

\- **Perdón… Lo siento… Solo quise que te rieras** – me beso la frente, en las mejillas y por toda la cara, hasta que me dio un apasionante beso; con eso me relajé en sus brazos. – **has estado tan triste desde que tu madre esta presa, solo quería que sonrieras un poco, sé que es difícil, pero veras que pronto va a salir**

**\- Ojala** – lo abrace y me relaje más – **no, fue justo**

\- **No. No lo es…-** nos quedamos un momento así. – **¿Me convidas? **– me separe y entre cerré los ojos

\- **NO** – lo empuje y le cerré la puerta en la cara

\- **Serena** – me reí, después de unos minutos la abrí – **eres malvada**

**\- Si, y mucho **– agarre su rostro y lo bese tan fuerte que casi sentí que éramos uno

\- **Oigan **– grito Zafiro haciéndonos dar cuenta que no vivíamos solos en la casa – **recuerden que estoy acá y en el medio de ustedes esta Rini. No la aplasten **

**\- Tranquilo si… **– le dijo Darién a Zafiro. Y vi que traía en sus manos el teléfono

\- **¿Con quién hablas? **

**\- Con el tío Haru **– bueno no tiene un mes y ya adopto a un tío, sin contar que a mis amigas las llama tía. Salvo a Mina que lo obligo a llamarla la más bella – **quiere hablar contigo **

**\- Hola pequeña **– dijo Haru del otro lado del teléfono al instante que lo puse en mi oreja

-** Haru ¿cómo has estado? –** mire a Darién y el acompaño a Zafiro mientras me sentaba en la punta de la cama

\- **Que esperes… Tengo que hablar con ella primero **– me reí porque estaba con Mina, y esa loca es muy pero muy – **que eres pesada, te dije que primero yo **– bueno me lo saco de la boca – **venus, es impórtate lo que tengo que decirle. No te pongas así… **

\- **Quieres arreglar las cosas primero y después me llamas** –ofrecí antes que la situación se ponga peor

\- **No... Bueno… Es que le explique a la loca, pero bueno no importa, ya está ofendida **– me reí. Ni siquiera le ayudo llamándola por el apodo que le puso mi hermano

\- **Bueno, de que querías hablarme** – lo escuche resoplar

\- **Ayer fui ver a Ikuko, me contó que quería saber del tío Luan** – lo que quería saber, era que le había pasado. Y mi único contacto era mi hermano Haru. Aunque… ¿él sabría que en realidad que soy su prima? –** si lo sé** – me respondió a mi pregunta no hecha – **lo supe hace tiempo, pero no me correspondía a mí, aunque para mí siempre serás mi pequeña hermanita **– sonreí

\- **Y tu para mí siempre serás mi hermano** – nos quedamos callados un momento. Tanto que pensé que había cortado

\- **Pequeña ¿puedes venir mañana a casa? **

**\- Claro... ¿Pero sabes dónde está?** – pregunté dudosa

**\- Mañana** – y con eso me respondía todo… Luego llamo a Mina.

Con la loca solo me reí, ella esa mi diversión, inclusive aún no me querían decir cómo llegaron a entenderse… Solo supe de Lita y Andrew. Aunque era muy difícil ver a un mujeriego ir detrás de una mujer… ¿cuándo Lita se volvió tan segura con un hombre?... Según ella, después de mi muerte. Todos les habían pasado algo, en sus cabezas algo movió inclusive a Seiya quien solo se divertía, ahora busca un destino como artista. No sé si será el mejor pintor, pero es un excelente bailarín.

Junto con Rei y con Mina estuvimos planeando el encuentro con mi amigo, y finalmente cumplí con mi la promesa, que le hice a Jadeite… Ahora que estaba a salvo de las garras de Darién. Porque enterarse que pretendía a mi Seiya, según Darién lo salvo de la golpiza, por creer que me quería robar y llevarme lejos de él...

\- **¿Puedes creer lo de Michiru? – **bueno eso me trajo de vuelta a la realidad y al presente

\- **Si, ellos se quieren, por mi está bien... Pero no quiero que lastime a Malachite** – le comete. Bueno eso fue extraño, mi querido Mal me confesó que verla tan frágil lo llevo a consolarla, y con los días conocerla. Ahora estaban juntos o por lo menos intentando algo juntos…

\- **Si** – la escuche resoplar – **lo quieres mucho a ese médico ¿no?**

**\- Él me salvo la vida Mina… y, me perdonó que no le haya dicho quién era realmente cuando desperté **

**\- Sí... Solo te digo algo… **– empezó a hablar bajito – **si tuviera unos años menos, y no estaría tan enamorada de tu hermano… Sabes cómo lo perseguiría yo. Hasta no saciarme de ese semental no paró**

**\- Mina** – chillé, solo esperó que no la haya escuchado mi Haru

\- **Te escuché **– escuche de fondo, lo que me confirmo que mi amiga estaría en problemas

\- **Ah, bueno… Pero sabes que te amo a ti **– le grita – **bueno Sere nos vemos mañana, hacerme la enojada no me sirvió de mucho, porque ahora tengo que repuntar. Besitos… No vengan temprano, porque lo desato después del mediodía **– y con eso corto. Cerré los ojos y me reí. Mina siempre será Mina

.

.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

.

Por una extraña razón quería ir, pero por otro temía lo que pudiera decirme. Mi padre, Luan quizás había muerto… Mi padre sonreí solo por pensarlo como tal. Hasta hace poco tan poco lo llamaba tío, ahora sabía que era mi padre, y que me amó. No solo eso, peleó por mí. Vino a mi memoria las tantas peleas que tuvo con Kenji, pero entonces ¿que le paso? ¿Donde estuvo todo este tiempo?... Haruka sé que tenía contacto, pero nunca hablaba de él, y eso es lo que yo más temía

\- **Tranquila** – susurro Darién a mi lado

El viaje se estaba haciendo eterno, giré y miré por la ventanilla. Habíamos dejado a Zafiro con Luna, y a pesar de las protesta de ella en venir, mi príncipe le suplicó que no era posible. Porque era algo mio, después con el tiempo se le diría. Recuerdo la cara que le puso a su hijo, y lo ignoró hasta que nos fuimos. A mí me dio un gran abrazo y me susurro palabras de aliento. Supongo que aún está algo enojada con Darién, por no decirle que estaba viva, pero pronto se le pasará, la conozco.

Baje mi cabeza y puse mi mano en mi vientre al sentir a Rini moverse, cerré los ojos era como si ella me avisara de que algo iba a pasar, pero me trasmití tranquilidad al mismo tiempo. Mire a Darién y me sonrió antes de volver su vista a la carretera. Pronto llegaríamos a la casa de mi hermano, respire profundo tratando de calmarme. Cuando giro hacia la izquierda pude ver su edificio, ya era hora. Estaba inquieta, a la vez que estaba ansiosa.

\- **Llegamos** – anunció frenando el auto – **¿segura para esto? **– asentí y cuando hice el amague de salir me detuve... Sonreí mirándolo – **ya me parecía** – Darién bajo del auto, y me abrió la puerta. Al mirarlo recordé la vez que me alzo sobra su hombro, por no esperar a que me ha abriera la puerta él

.

.

.

\- **Serena **– Mina nos abrió y me abrazo haciendo que entre. Luego cerró la puerta

\- **Darién está detrás mío **– se encoge de hombro

\- **Que se la aguante – **dice simplemente y empieza a caminar hacia dentro del departamento

\- **¡MINA! – **grité poniendo mis manos en la cadera y mirándola seriamente

\- **Está bien** – levanta sus manos y luego se dirige a abrirla. Darién estaba del otro lado no muy alegre – **pasa**

\- **No me perdona aún** – susurró cuando paso a mi lado, y negué. Varios aun no lo perdonaban a decir verdad, y era injusto porque yo se lo pedí. Pero a testarudos como mis amigos no se lo gana nadie –** ¿Haruka?**

**\- En seguida viene** – contestó – **fue a ver algo y ya llega. Ven siéntate** – aunque le respondió primero después volvió a ignorarlo - **Lita me mando una torta con chocolate…. Ah se olvidaba el té... Siéntate que ya lo traigo**

**\- De acuerdo** – me senté en el sillón de la sala despacio. Estar en los seis meses con todo revolucionado, no era muy agradable sumándole, que mi bebe se movía muchas veces al día de lo que yo podía pensar

\- **Despacio** – asentí a Darién haciéndolo sentarse a mi lado.

Cuando llego Mina con el pastel, vi que era de mousse de chocolate, creo que me olvide de todo, porque casi le salte encima, solo me di cuenta cuando Darién y ella se reían a carcajada

\- **Los odios** – le dije comiendo otro pedazo

\- **Hay sos y serás una glotona** – me burló Mina como siempre, con un gesto infantil le saque la lengua

\- **A ti también te odio –** entrecerré los ojos

\- **No le hagas caso cabeza de bombón** – gire hacia la voz que venía desde la puerta y sonreí al ver a mi hermano dejar el casco en la mesa. Me levante tan rápido que el mismo flash se quedaría estático, solo lo quería abrazar –** pequeña ¿cómo has estado?**

**\- Bien…**\- lo mire – **Haru…**

\- **Lo sé... Ven siéntate** – me dijo. Le dio un beso a Mina y salió de la habitación – **me cambio y estoy con ustedes**

**-No es una amor **– mire a mi amiga y la vi tan locamente enamorada que me parecía mentira

\- **¿Cómo?** – Ella me miró y sonrió, supongo recordando lo que yo quería saber – **dime**

\- **¿Cómo logro ser mio?** – asentí

\- **Esa es otra historia** – nos interrumpió Haruka. ¿Cómo se había cambiado tan rápido? Lo vi, solo se cambió de remera…

\- **Pero Haru… **– Mina le hizo un pucherito para convencerlo y él negó – **ves es él – **lo acusó y me reí

\- **Te pedí que vinieras por otro tema** – sonreí – **me preguntaste si sabía del tío**

\- **¿Lo sabes?** – Haru puso una mano en mi rodilla y me miró

\- **Sere, lo que te contaré no creo que te guste** – me enderecé y me tensé. No podía ser, no podía haberlo perdido sin haber tenido la oportunidad. No era posible, cuantas cosas más me había sacado Kenji Tsukino…- **escúchame**

\- **¿Dónde está? Él está...**\- no podía ni decirlo

\- **Quizás no esta tan lejos como crees **– lo mire sin entender – **cuando cumplí 18 años, y me gradué del colegio, el tío Luan me vino a buscar al internado. ¿Recuerdas?** – Asentí con la cabeza en silencio – **también recordaras, que no nos vinimos en más de una semana…. – **volví asentir- **Esa noche me contó quien era. Me dijo que era tu padre y el de Neherania**

**\- Pero..**.- levanto la mano para que no lo interrumpa

\- **Déjame contarte** – asentí. Darién tomo mi mano y me la apretó con fuerza mientras trataba de impedir que las lágrimas salieran de mi –** como sabes Ikuko y él se conocieron cuando él me llevaba a la casa** – confirma – **bueno el reconoció que siempre sospecho del maltrato hacia mi madre, pero ella estaba tan enamorada que no lo vio hasta después de casarse. Siempre hablaba con él por teléfono, pero a veces Kenji le cortaba las comunicaciones, eso fue unas de sus primeras sospechas. Cuando se separaron no dudó y renuncio a su trabajo para ayudarla. Fue ahí que vio realmente quien era Kenji Tsukino. Aun así mi madre no quiso realizar la denuncia. En su último año de vida le confesó que se arrepintió tanto, porque su desgracia la traslado a Ikuko.**

** A penas que la vio se enamoró de ella, y al saber que era la esposa del ex de mi madre, más la quiso protege. Pero primero tenía que salvarla de las agarra de su marido, y solo ella podía hacer eso. Empezó hablar y poco a poco Ikuko se mostró más flexible con él** – estaba tan conmocionada, pero trataba de no perderme de nada – **cuando lo invito al cine supo que ella ya no le era indiferente, y con eso en mente fue mostrándole diferente cosas. Ella sonreía más, aun lo recuerdo, y como esperaba verlo cada día. Una día llegue del colegio, y es como si fuera ayer, al entrar vi a mi padre hablar con un hombre se levantaron y se rieron de mí. Yo había hecho un dibujo para regalárselo, no solo que lo rompió sino que cuando me iba a pegar Ikuko se interpuso recibiendo la mano de mi padre sobre el rostro de ella. No solo me defendió ese día, me protegió como una verdadera madre, yo sin embargo vi cómo le pegaba, no sabía que hacer era muy chico, y solo lloraba. Cuando Kenji se cansó, la dejo tirada sobre el piso. Poco después ella se levantó y me abrazo consolándome a ella a mí, cuando debería haber sido al revés. Al día siguiente mi tío la vio y se peleó con mi padre. Luego Ikuko lo siguió y le pidió que no se entrometa más, por que no era su problema, a lo que él le confeso que la amaba y no permitiría que siguiera así. Solo me dijo que se besaron demostrando sus sentimientos en acciones, lo demás creo que ya lo sabe **– asentí

\- **Empezaron a verse a escondida… -** agregué

\- **Si... también sé que ella lo hizo por mí. Le debo eso y mucho más a Ikuko. Ella fue una segunda madre para mí, me cuido y protegió sobre su felicidad. Porque si se escapaba con mi tío, como muchas veces lo pensó yo… -** bajo la cabeza y Mina lo abrazo – **no sé qué hubiese sido de mí**

\- **Haru** – él levanta el rostro y me mira antes de continuar, haciendo una pausa

\- **El tío Luan había sospechado que Neherenia era su hija, pero Ikuko no quiso decirle hasta que fue muy tarde. Él mismo se enteró por Kenji y sus amigos** – cerré los ojos un momento recordando lo que dijo mi madre – **cuando despertó en el hospital lo primero que pregunto es por tu madre y la niña. Pero ya les habían dado el alta. Mi tío no bajo los brazos, ahora que sabía que Neherenia era su hija. Ikuko se mostró fría con él, sabía que lo hacía por miedo, pero eso no la alejaría de él. No solo eso al enterarse que estaba enferma más insistía en verlas. La enfrentó tantas veces, que perdió la noción de las cosas terribles que le dijo, pero aun así no se arrepiente de eso** – sonríe melancólicamente – **un día me vino a buscar y estaba lastimado se peleó con Kenji, con Ikuko y los amenazo a todos**

**\- Entonces... ** – suspiró antes de responde

\- **Estuvo dos semanas en el hospital por los golpes** – dios puse la palma de mi mano sobre mi boca – **el muy cobarde de Kenji hizo que los guardaespaldas que vigilaban a Ikuko le dieran una golpiza, pero cuando Neherenia empezó a necesitar de la sangre de él, vio su oportunidad y acepto hacer un trato con Kenji**

**\- Verla en hospital** – dije y él asintió

\- **Como sabes, poco mejoró hasta que empeoró tanto, que pensaron en los trasplantes de hermanos –** asentí – **esa parte también lo sabes** – sonreí asintiendo

\- **Si lo sé, me contó… lo que no entiendo, es que se fuera cuando más lo necesitaba mamá –** dije

\- **No fue así **– lo mire asombrada

\- **¿Qué? –**

\- **Princesa déjalo hablar** – mire a Darién y luego a mi hermano

\- **Un día estaba por salir a verla cuando interrumpieron en la casa y lo arrestaron **

**\- ¡QUE!**

**\- Si no te calma, no sigo** – me amenazo Haru, pero ¿cómo cree que no me voy a alterar con esto? Cerré los ojos y me tome unos minutos al abrirlos, asentí – **bueno la policía llegó y lo arrestaron por violación**

**\- ¿Cómo? Es imposible… **\- cerro los ojos y luego los abrió

\- **Kenji denuncio que había violado a Ikuko, y lo encarcelaron por lo mismo** – iba a decir algo pero levanto su mano y me callo – **como te iba diciendo, lo arrestaron y lo incomunicaron, luego de dos semanas Kenji lo visito y se burló diciendo que si nadie le creía iba a pedir una muestra de sangre de Neherenia, demostrando que él era el padre e Ikuko no lo iba a negar. Luan no le quiso creer, entonces Kenji le arrojo una carta que ella había escrito**

**\- ¿Qué carta? - **pregunté

**\- Antes de estos días no lo supe, y siempre había estado en favor de mi tío, pero esa carta la escribió Ikuko cuando estaba embarazada de Neherania, y pensaba que podía ser ella la hija de Kenji. Despidiéndose de él y quedándose con su marido para siempre, pero en ese momento él no lo supo. No supo que esa carta era vieja- **relató

**\- Lo lastimo** – negó

\- **Lo destruyo... Pensó que Ikuko lo engaño, que se divirtió con él. Que nunca lo quiso, que era igual que Kenji… En otras palabras lo destruyo en vida** – eso no era posible, mi madre aun lo amaba, me doy cuenta solo decir su nombre, ella aún… – **en ese tiempo yo estaba en un internado a salvo de mi padre, pero mi tío me visitaba. Recuerdo que no vino por más de seis meses, cuando apareció estaba triste y demacrado.**

**\- Mi madre me dijo que apareció cuando yo tenía unos tres meses y me quiso llevarme con él **– Haru asintió

\- **Pero no pudo, Kenji rompió el trato y te anoto con hija de él. Pero nunca se cansó de reclamarle que eran sus hijas. Pensó que como eras una bebe podría salvarte primero, pero siempre Neherenia gritaba o lloraba atrayiendo la atención de mi padre. Nunca se pudo acercar a ella**

**\- ¿Qué paso? ¿Porque se fue? Yo… yo recuerdo que era bueno conmigo, pero desapareció **– lo mire – **no me digas…**

**\- No…**\- hizo una pausa – **cuando tu hermana se curó y no necesitaba más de él. Kenji se asustó, porque quien lo saco de la cárcel, cuando lo acusaron de violación encontró una clausura que le permitía quedarse con ustedes **– lo mire sin entender – **Luan iba a tener la custodia de ustedes, el juez ordenó, que sea su tutor, pero cuando las iba a buscar en la esquina lo intercepto matándolo a golpes** – no no…Darién me abrazo porque las lágrimas empezaron a caer, oculte el rostro en su pecho y llore. No era justo, mato a mi padre, a mi verdadero padre…

\- **Espera, no comprendo si él te contó todo cuando saliste de la preparatoria** – mire a Darién, que le preguntaba dudoso a mi hermano, luego a él – **eso quiere decir… **– Haru sonríe

\- **No seas malo** – le recriminó Mina

\- **Tranquila Sere, él no murió aquel día.**\- lo mire – **casi... pero no. Supongo que la suerte estuvo con él, porque lo encontró un hombre cerca de la orilla del rio. Lo habían arrojado allí, pero la marea no subió tanto como para ahogarlo. **

**\- ¿Está vivo? **– pregunte temerosa

\- **Sí… **\- sonrió y me dio la mano – **estuvo en coma por casi tres años, cuando se recupero tuvo unos dos años más rehabilitándose. Porque le tuvieron que reemplazar varios huesos. Cuando se recuperó, casi estaba a punto de graduarme. Me conto la verdad y empecé a ser sus ojos en la casa. Él no podía arriesgarlas a ustedes, no ahora que eran grandes. Desde entonces busca y reza la forma de que se encuentren.**

**\- ¿Quiere verme? **– pregunte... Haru asintió y mire Darién que me sonreía feliz, y sus ojos me trasmitían todo el valor que yo necesitaba

\- **¿Tú quieres?** – asentí despacio y con miedo. Haru se levantó y me extendió su mano – **sígueme**

Salí del departamento de Haru, justo detrás de él. Tanto Mina como Darién se quedaron. Era mi momento, no de ellos. Baje tan nerviosa como asustada. ¿Si él no me quería? ¿si mi actual yo, lo decepcionaba? Él pasó por mucho, todo para estar solo cerca, por tener solo una pizca de nosotras, no sé qué pasara con Neherenia, pero yo quería conocerlo, yo quería que el fuera mi padre. Tener esa oportunidad

Levante la cabeza al momento que el timbre del elevador sonó, y me quede congelada. Haru salió, pero no lo pude seguirlo, mi miedo me paralizo tanto, que no lograba reaccionar. No lograba hacer que mis piernas se movieron

\- **¿Serena?** – llamo Haru. Respire una y otra vez

Sentí a Rini moverse, y puse mis manos sobre mi vientre. Tenía miedo, demasiado. Mire a mi hermano que me esperaba. Tenía que ser valiente, pero estaba paralizada, y como por arte de magia el timbre anuncio que las puertas se cerraba, Rini volvió a moverse. Vi la ilusión de mi primo, no la de mi hermano, porque siempre seria mi hermano. Sonreí y avance…. Por suerte Haru sostuvo la puerta, ya que sino el ascensor me aplastaría

\- **Tranquila, todo saldrá bien **– me tomo la mano y me la beso

Salimos y allí sentado en una moto estaba él. Me quede viéndolo un instante. Era tal cual a como lo recordaba, un poco más alto que Haruka, su sonrisa como la luz de la luna saludaba las noches iluminadas, irradiaba armonía, equilibrio; su rostro mostraban su elegancia natural y sus ojos celeste por fin los podía ver, no sé cómo no me había dado cuenta antes, me veía en ellos, ellos era idénticos a los míos. Luan, mi padre estaba frente a mí. Él se enderezo y avanzo hasta estar a unos pasos cerca mio, entonces se detuvo. Me miro y pude ver como sus ojos se fueron cristalizándose al observarme. Entonces lo deje, deje que todo saliera fuera de mí, y avance arrojándome a sus brazos

\- **Papá **– Me aferré a él como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida

\- **Conejo** – contestó – **espere tanto por esto, solo por esas cuatro letras**

.

.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

.

Estar con mi padre, si con mi padre, había hecho que todo volviera a su sitio. Hable por horas, casi sin parar; recuerdo que Darién solo se reía y me pedía que respirara. Pero no podía creerlo, después de tanto, después de tanto dolor podía aferrarme a alguien, podía entender que mi sangre no era despreciable, que no había nacido de una necesidad. Sino del amor

Darién siempre seria mi timón, pero mi origen era de Luan, mi padre. Cuando las lágrimas se calmaron, lo arrase a que conociera a Darién. Creo que fue la primera vez, que lo vi tan nervioso. Bueno con Kenji me defendió, pero con Luan debía ganárselo, sin embargo no necesito nada de eso, solo se estrecharon las manos, y le agradeció por estar cuidándome siempre

\- **Contenta** – dijo mi príncipe a mi lado cerrando el libro antes de dormirnos

**\- Más que eso… Estoy feliz** – lo abrace de costado. La cama era cómoda, pero con todo lo que había paso hoy, me era difícil dormir

\- **Tienes que descansar** – me beso en la frente y me miro un momento

\- **Lo sé... Gracias**

\- **Jamás me des las gracias** – me beso otra vez y cuando el beso se intensifico se separó de golpe – **eso… Eso fue rini**

Sonreí poniendo mis manos en mi barriga y asentí. Ella se movía sin parar, más por las noches

\- **Creo que esta celosa, porque no le dijiste buenas noches **– acerco su rostro a mi abultado vientre

\- **Buenas noches Rini, descansa, que mamá tiene que hacerlo también… No veo la hora de conocerte** – le dio un beso a mi panza y otro sobre mis labios – **duerme princesa**

Poco a poco el sueño empezó a reclamarme. Estaba tranquila entre sus brazos me sentía contenida. Pero antes de cerrar mis ojos recordé… Aun había algo pendiente para poder cerrar el capítulo. Ahora más que nunca todo debía salir bien

.

.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

.

\- **Buenos días** – mire al hombre que estaba acostado en la cama del hospital

Miraba por la ventana, sin moverse, casi sin respirar. Aunque por las maquinas, que respiraban por él me digieran lo contrario. Estaba inmóvil, quieto. Pero sé que había reaccionado y con ello había hecho su declaración

\- **¿Qué haces aquí?** – preguntó interrumpiendo el silencio

**\- Yo… **\- baje el rostro – **Kakeru yo…**

**\- No me harás que cambie de opinión, ya lo dije, y ahora vete** – giro su cabeza para mirarme – **¡VETE!**

Asentí y como entre, me fui. No pude hablar con él, pero pude saber lo que dijo. Ahora ya no había vuelta atrás.

.

.

.

Llegue a casa unos minutos antes de que Zafiro llegara del colegio. No quería preocuparlo y menos a Darién.

\- **¿Dónde estabas?** – me sorprendió una voz ruda desde la cocina

**\- Dios, me asustaste – **puse mi mano en mi pecho -** Pensé que llegabas más tarde **– le conteste a Darién que me miraba seriamente, supongo que se asustó al no saber dónde estaba.

\- **Puede terminar antes, el auto quedo listo para la carrera del sábado** – sonríe. Esta vez no podía acercarme al equipo, según sus palabras podía ser peligros, pero de la pista no me alejaba, iría a verlo sí o sí... Más porque competerían en una de la pista más impresionante de Japón y solo quedaba a cuatro horas de la ciudad, no tenía intenciones de verla por televisión

\- **Fui a visitar a alguien, no te enojes** – le di un beso casto en los labios al momento que torció su boca

\- **No me convences** – sonreí y lo abrace poniendo mi mejor cara de perrito bueno

\- **Oigan, ya llegue** – grito Zafiro desde la puerta con las manos en la cintura. Me gire y lo vi muy enojado

\- **¿Qué pasa peque? **– me acerque y lo bese en la mejilla

\- **Ya se los dije, aplastan a Rini. No quiero una media hermana **– mi sonrisa fue tan genuina que Darién me siguió

\- **No te preocupes, ella está bien y cómoda sobretodo –** puse mis manos sobre mi vientre de seis meses

**\- Veamos una película** – arrojo su mochila al sillón, al tiempo que se sacaba y tiraba sus zapatillas vaya a saber dónde caían, cada vez más grande, mas adolescente se ponía.

\- **Zafiro, ordena lo que tiraste** – mi peque resoplo ante el gruñido de mi caballero –**luego haz las tareas y come algo**.

\- **¿Y después?** – volvió a resoplar

**\- Puede ser… **– sonrió Zaf, se giró y empezó a recoger lo que había tirado

\- **Hay que aguafiestas** – entrecerró sus ojos a mi burla

**\- Ahora no seas tú** – me criticó, pero me jaló hacia sus brazos besándome

**\- Ya papá **– bueno eso nos hizo quedar quietos, en silencio y hasta congelados. Parpadeamos al unisón a los segundos nos giramos viendo a Zafiro levantar su mochila y los libros que habían salido volando – **¿qué?** – nos dijo al vernos que lo mirábamos fijamente. Darién me soltó y se acercó a él, pero no le hablaba

**\- ¿Lo llamaste papá?** – rompí el silencio. Zaf nos miró con la vista cansada y poniendo los ojos en blanco

\- **Es que papa Darién es muy largo** – contesto con un tono cansador y resoplando a su paso

\- **¿De verdad?**\- pregunto dudoso mi caballero. Zaf nos miró unos minutos, para mis eternos, hasta que su boca se amplió en una sonrisa

**\- Sé quién es mi verdadero papá, pero tú también lo eres, como lo es mamá Sere** – aclaró –** ¿o prefieres solo tío?**

\- **Lo que tú quieras peque** – lo abrazo y lleve mi mano a mi boca ahogando un gemido de alegría. Por fin Zaf pudo cerrar el capítulo de sus padres. Darién será su tío, pero él es su padre ahora, como yo soy su madre. Jamás reemplazaremos a los verdaderos, pero prometemos cuidarlo como si fuéramos ellos – **te quiero peque… Gracias** – le sonrió

**\- Yo también** – agarro las zapatillas y se fue a su cuarto, pero antes de entrar se paró y se giró hacia nosotros – **entonces ¿podemos ver una peli?**

Y eso me hizo a reír. Darién cerro sus ojos y se rio conmigo

.

.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

.

Hacia tanto tiempo que quería ver esta película, que me parecía mentira estar entre los brazos de Darién recostado sobre su pecho en el sillón de la sala. Una de sus manos la puso sobre mi enorme vientre, que nadie venga a decirme que no se nota, porque me lo comería vivo, era enorme mi panza. La otra jugaba con la mía chocándola a un ritmo lento, como un aplauso

\- **aún no termina** – resoplo Zafiro sentado en un sillón cercano, al parecer leí un libro, o eso creo que hacia

\- **nadie te obligo a quedarte-** le saque la lengua, porque yo si quería ver la película. Sé que era infantil, pero este último tiempo estaba más relajada. Inclusive mi madre saldría en una o dos semanas máximo. Según Nick era solo cuestión de unos tramites más.

\- **No seas mala** – me dijo riendo Darién. Bueno su pecho se movía y supe que se contenía para no estallar en carcajada

Volví mi vista a la televisión, donde están la chica escapando de sus secuestradores, al tiempo que Zafiro volvía a resoplar, pero más fuerte. Sonreí jamás pensé que podía estar así disfrutando de un momento como este. Pensé que no tenía derecho a esta normalidad, es casi maravilloso, no es maravilloso.

Un nuevo resoplido salió, de reojo lo vi que nos miraba fijamente, no entiendo porque se quedaba, si podía hacer cualquier cosa. Rini se movía mucho dentro de mí últimamente, así que yo debía estar tranquila, pero él podía ir a la plaza o donde quisiera, hasta se lo comenté a Darién antes que empiece la película, que lo llevará, que no me molestaría. Torcí mi boca pensando en porque se quedaba si tanto le molestaba, pero él también había insistido en quedarse… ¿estaría esperando algo? ¿O quizás no se animaba a decirnos alguna cosa, que le molestaba? Choque mi mano contra la de Darién, pero esta vez resonó un ruido metálico, pero lo deje de lado. No creo que sea importante... Darién interrumpió mis pensamientos

**\- ¿si nos casamos en un mes? **– automáticamente deje mi mano en el aire antes devolverla a chocarla contra la mi caballero. Me gire tan bruscamente que sentí un leve tirón – **ten** **cuidado**

\- **¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste?**\- me sonrió

\- **si nos casamos en un mes...** \- lo mire shockeada al tiempo que ponía su mano en mi panza – **quiero que casarnos antes que nazca** – agrande más los ojos. No entendía que estaba pasando o mejor dicho que me estaba pidiendo – **Serena**

-** ¿quieres casarte conmigo?** – volvió a reírse cuando por fin pude reaccionar, mejor dicho a que las palabras salieran de mi boca

**\- claro... Porque no**

**\- pero… Pero** – vi a Zafiro expectante y atento a nosotros. –**digo… Bueno... No entiendo** – sacudí mi cabeza mientras trataba de acomodar mis pensamiento **\- ¿nunca me lo pediste?**\- estaba diciendo incoherencia, Darién volvió a sonreír muy ampliamente, miro un instante a Zafiro que asintió y luego a mi

**\- mama Sere **– lo mire y él sonriente señalaba mi mano. La mire y vi un hermoso anillo de oro blanco en mi mano. Levante la vista, pero Darién se había arrodillado y agarrado mi mano, ¿Cuándo sucedió esto?

**\- Serena... Amor de los amores. Princesa. ¿Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo y formar la familia que le prometí a Zafiro, que le daría cuando encontrara a la mujer perfecta? **– lleve mi otra mano a mi boca, y como una tonta empecé a llorar – **no llores por favor, no quería…** \- lo interrumpí

\- **es que no sé qué decir **– cerré los ojos un momento... A pesar de todo él me quería a su lado

**\- Di que sí...**\- dijo Zafiro de repente- **sé mi mamá **– agregó y los abrí

-** Si…-** Darién me abrazo – **como no decir si, a mis dos grandes amores** – mire donde estaba Zafiro, pero ya no estaba… Me extraño. Darién me separo un poco de mi

**\- ¿un mes?** – asentí

**\- un mes** – repetí. Me beso tan dulcemente que podría derretirme en este preciso instante... Lo amaba como nunca lo hice antes. Amaba a este hombre que puso luz en mi vida, me despertó y me salvo de una muerte segura. Nunca le podría decir que no a nada – **te amo **

Un ruido seco escuchamos interrumpiéndonos, ambos nos giramos hacia un Zafiro parado, agitado y con las manos en la cintura

\- **te lo manda la tía Mina y la tía Rei** – mire hacia la mesita un gran libro Blanco, volvía levantar la vista a Zafiro – **es muy pesado, no volveré a levantarlo**

\- **Zafiro** – dijo Darién. Yo solo me rei.

.

.

.

Mientras que tío y sobrino preparaban la comida empecé a ver el gran libro, como Mina lo llamo "el libro de las bodas", página a página decía como y donde debía ir la decoración, el lugar, quien nos casarías, hasta las fechas disponibles que el sacerdote tenía, los pasteles, los vestidos de dama de boda, la música… Dios todo.

Gire una hoja y había una nota en grande "Sección anti-Condesito fogoso y ardiente". Trata de apartar mi sonrisita pero fracase completamente

\- **el tío no puede ver eso** \- me advirtió el peque llegando con un zumo de naranja.

-** ¿porque?**\- se quejó Darién de la cocina- **es mi boda también, lo saben –** sonreí

-** Si, pero si la tía Mina si se entera, me mata **– se hizo sobre el mismo la señal de ahorcar. Y estaba segura que Mina lo haría

\- **Zaf ¿desde cuando tiene esto?-** le pregunte señalando el libro. Él encorvo los hombres

**\- desde hace un par de semana- **lo mire y él levanto las manos en forma de rendición – **desde que volviste, pero a mí me lo entregaron **

**\- ¿qué?-** asintió

-** tía Mina dijo que lo hizo cuando conociste al tío-** lo señalo a Darién y al verlo rodo los ojos. Era increíble mi loca amiga a veces juraría que planea todo con años de anticipación - **pero cuando conoció a la tía Rei, lo completo con la última sección**\- y señalo la anti-Darién o como Mina le puso anti-condesito fogoso y ardiente

Levante un poquito la hoja que separaba esta sección mientras que Darién estaba en la cocina, y vi que era los vestidos de novias, uno en particular, con varios comentarios de ambas locas. Gire y pase a las hojas siguiente y era un catálogo de lencería blanca y negras, con un comentario "comestible" seguro de Mina

\- **quiero ver –** escuche a Darién acercarse. Automáticamente cerré el libro de golpe

\- **No**

**\- pero…**\- hizo puchero y se sentó a mi lado

**-¡por el bien de zafiro… No!**\- ahora él que resoplaba era Darién, y Zafiro miraba al techo como agradeciendo aunque me parece que era cansancio… Me reí tanto por los roles cambiados.

.

.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

.

Darién se había ido a temprano para controlar los detalles de la carrera de mañana, respire y levante el rostro para ver el paisaje que se presentaba ante mí a través de la ventana. Levante mi mano, colocado allí estaba el hermoso el anillo que me dio mi caballero, de oro blanco, cruzado con otro de cuatros piedras de color Zafiro, pero no era el común, sino uno aguamarina, unidos en el medio por una pequeña argolla de pequeños diamantes. Según él mismo representaba nuestros senderos, dos caminos que se unieron para ser uno solo. Y las piedras de zafiro, éramos nosotros, especiales, pero luminoso, solo si estábamos unidos. Cerré los ojos y suspire hundiéndome en mis pensamientos… Mi madre estaba tan contenta cuando se enteró, no sé si por ellas misma o por mi, aún trato de entender esa mirada. Recién había salido liberada y declarará inocente. Palabras del juez "fue en defensa propia".

\- **un centavos por tus pensamiento** – me sobresalto Darién por mi espalda. Me dio un beso en el hombro y abrí los ojos al mismo tiempo - **¿estás bien?**

**\- si… Solo pensaba**\- se separó de mí y se alejó. Lo escuche moverse como acomodando cosas

**\- traje unas cosas- **lo que me imaginaba, había comprado para la cena. Baje el rostro y pensé una vez más

El era más que un caballero, era mi príncipe. Y si de verdad quería pasar una vida con él, tendría que saber la verdad ¿no? No puedo comenzar esta nueva etapa con secretos… No con él. Cerré los ojos una vez más…

\- **yo lo maté** -dije antes de arrepentirme

**\- lo sé **– nada mas dijo. Escuche como guardaba cosas, abría y cerrar, supongo que las puertas del mueble. Su respuesta me sorprendió y me gire rápidamente para verlo. Él al darse cuenta que lo miraba detuvo lo que estaba haciendo

\- **¿cómo?**\- sonrió. Dejo la lata que estaba guardando, y se acercó a mí. Se sentó en el borde del sillón, y estiro su mano para traerme a él colocándome entres sus piernas. Igual a como lo hizo cuando le confesé lo de Jiro

\- **siempre lo supe-** me dio un beso en la frente, antes de continuar – **eres trasparente Serena, también eres noble y eres una persona muy buena** – negué, pero agarra mi rostro entre sus manos para mirarlo a los ojos – **pudiste seguir ese camino, pudiste continuar, pero lo rechazaste. Pudiste ensombrecerte, volverte oscura, dejar que la oscuridad te dominé. Las sombras de tu vida hubieran ganado, pudiste simplemente entregarte para tener ese poder. Pero lo rechazaste…. No quisiste ser como ellos. No quisiste el poder, sino que elegiste estar en la luz; volviste de la misma oscuridad, del mismo infierno**

**\- Darién…** -me detuvo poniendo un dedo en mis labios

**\- nadie te va a juzgar, por matar a la escoria de Nozomu, él se lo merecía** – baje el rostro pero me lo volvió a subir – **Serena mírame, te defendiste… Recuérdalo, nunca lo quisiste matar, solo te defendiste. Era él o tú.**

**\- Pero eso no cambia el hecho que yo le disparé** – confesé finalmente poniendo palabras a los hechos

\- **No… No, lo cambia. Pero pudiste seguir por allí. Pudiste hacer lo mismo con Kenji, con Kakeru, con todos los que te dañaron, los que te lastimaron, con los que te humillaron y hasta casi te mataron, inclusive con los que dejaron que te pase eso. Con todos los que te mataron en vida… ¿Pero sabes algo? **– negué mirándolo tímidamente – **cuando tuviste nuevamente la oportunidad, cuando tuviste el arma nuevamente en tus manos apuntando al causante del infierno en que viviste… Te convertiste en luz, fuiste la estrella más pura y hermosa que alguien podría ver…. ¿y sabes porque? **– volvía a negar mientras que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas por sus palabras – **porque le perdonaste la vida… El valiente no es quien mata, quien se venga de sus opresores. El valiente es el que camino por el valle de la muerte, el de la oscuridad y sale victorioso hacia la luz. Tú eres la luz, saliste y te convertiste en la persona más hermosa y maravillosa que hay en esta tierra. Harás justicia, tú eres nuestra justicia, eres nuestra redención… **

Lo abrace tan fuerte, que pensé que casi lo ahogaba. No había nada más que decir. Él seria siempre mi pilar, mi refugio. No importa lo que paso. He aprendido y quiero ser mejor, no quiero odio, quiero luz, lo quiero a él, a Darién. Él pudo, lo que nadie había podido antes… Despertarme y hacerme gritar tan fuerte, que mi voz se convirtió en mi propia esperanza….

\- **¿me perdí de algo? **– anuncio Zafiro entrando por la puerta y tirando a un costado su mochila

**\- De nada **– lo miro y luego poso sus ojos otra vez en mi – **solo que tienes a la mama más espectacular y noble, que puedes pedir**

-** lo sé**\- ambos lo miramos- **ella es humana**

Solo con eso lo entendí... "Humana"…. Podemos errar, podemos cometer errores, grandes o pequeños, peligrosos o imperdonables. Eso nos hace humanos. Porque tenemos la posibilidad de volver a intentarlo, una y otra vez, hasta encontrar nuestra verdadero camino, el correcto; podemos levantarnos y hacerlo bien, y sin errores. Porque eso es la vida… Un intentar, un camino donde podemos caminar….

.

.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

.

**_\- _**_"__me sacaste todo, no me dejaste ser feliz. Me lo arrebataste, te odio… morirás"_**_ –_**

**_._**

**\- NOOOO**\- grite sentándome en la cama de golpe. Empecé a tantearme el cuerpo buscando donde la bala me atravesó

\- **Serena… Serena** -mire a Darién asustado a mi lado. Estaba aún temblando y sudando. Cerré los ojos y lo abrace- **ya paso, solo fue una pesadilla.**

**\- no pelemos más**-supliqué

\- **tranquila **-lo abrace más fuerte.

Sé que fue una pesadilla o eso quería creer. Esos ojos de odio, aun los sentía cerca mio. Mire a mi caballero, que me dio un dulce beso y me recostó sobre él, calmándome al sentir el latido de su corazón. Lo deje que me mimara, que me consolará. Me deje llevar por esa sensación de protección que solo él me daba. Era tonto, sobre todo por haber peleado por las tonterías de que fechas nos casaríamos, él quería acelerar todo y yo solo quería una fiesta con mis amigos… Que tonta, lo único que quiero es estar con él, que importa si todos no pueden venir, o donde sea.

\- **no casaremos en dos semanas**\- murmuré entre sus brazos y lo mire. Darién solo sonrió y asintió

\- **está bien**\- acosté mi cabeza sobre el pecho. Ya había pasado un mes y aún faltaban cosas por hacer. El embarazo cada vez me agotaba más, Rini entro al séptimo mes y estaba aún más inquieta que antes. Aunque Zafiro le cantara para tranquilizarla, era como si ella me estuviera advirtiendo de algo….. Solo pensé que quedaba solo una tema que aún me tenia intranquila… ¿Dónde estaba Neherenia?

.

.

.

Me desperté un poco después del mediodía, ni Darién, ni zafiro ya estaban en la casa. Al entrar a la cocina sonreí por la rosa con una nota

_Descansa bella princesa, no te preocupes, yo me encargo de todo_

_Darién_

Respire profundo, la pesadilla aun no me dejaba y Rini se empezó a mover dando patadas fuerte

\- **tranquila mi niña. Tranquila-** puse una mano en mi vientre y respire una y otra vez como me había indicado Malachite

Mire la hora y agarre mi celular a los minutos, marcando el número ya conocido

**\- no te moleste, ya estoy acá-** me gire y vi a Rei en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, iba hablar pero me interrumpió -**silencio….me llamo Darién esta mañana, me dijo que estaba preocupado por ti** – se acercó mí y se sentó en una silla frente a la barra de desayuno- **¿qué esperas para darme un café?**

\- **Rei**\- rezongué volteándome para poner el agua a hervir

\- **que estés embarazada, no quiere decir que seas invalida. Apúrate que necesito mi cuota de cafeína**\- me reí y ella oculto su bostezo

\- **necesito saber… **-volvió a levantar la mano interrumpiendo

\- **vengo de allá**\- levante las cejas dudosa de que habláramos el mismo tema

**\- ¿de dónde?**

**\- de la clínica, y hable con los médicos también **

**\- espera, no entiendo-** ella resopló

\- **bueno, ¿no estas preocupada por Kakeru?, ¿o por lo que diga? **-la mire desconcertada- **mira se lo que hiciste, me lo dijiste ese día, y él lo recuerda perfectamente. Sabe que fuiste tú el que le disparo a su padre. Pero también sabemos que el se inculpo del hecho. ¿No?**\- aclaró

\- **Si**\- iba a decir algo más. Pero el ruido del agua sonó y me gire vertiendo el líquido en una taza para entregarle a Rei

\- **Gracias** – tomo un sorbo- **veras según el médico… el sufre de un trastorno llamado bipolar**

**\- ¿bipolar?**\- repetí. Rei asintió

**\- sí, ese trastorno implica, que la persona puede tener episodios maniáticos y a la vez depresivos…-**hizo un silencio y continuó – **lo que quiero decir, es que el trastorno hace que la persona sea excesivamente depresiva y en un instante son maniacos, lunáticos** – chasquea los dedos-** son dos polos opuestos, son irritables y se concentrar en un objetivo…en el ejemplo de Kakeru… En ti**

**\- ¿yo?... Porque, no entiendo**\- Rei me mira de manera comprensiva

**\- sabes no es malo en realidad, pero está enfermo, y todo su vida sufrió la falta de aprecio. Tú le mostré gentileza, solo que él lo confundió con amor**\- encorvo los hombre y tomo un sorbo del café - **por eso se acusó, el mismo de que había matado a su padre, y que te había golpeado dejándote inconsciente… Al final, se dio cuenta. Supongo que cuando trato de dañarte al parecer estaba sufriendo unos de sus episodio, y al final despertó. Tuviste suerte**

Asentí. ¿O sea que Kakeru tenía un episodio de bipolaridad? ¿Por eso trato de dáñame? ¿No es el demonio que creía?, ¿ni el secuaz de su padre? Mire a mi costado y esperé…

**\- Pero eso no es lo que te preocupan ¿No es cierto?**\- agrego Rei y volví a verla **-¿Qué es?**

**\- ¿está preso?**-pregunte para desviar un poco el tema

**\- sí, unos veinte años, pero en un clínica psiquiátrica. Estará en tratamiento hasta que sepa cómo controlarlo**\- volví aparta la vista de mi amiga- **Serena **\- me llamo y la miré – **dime…**

\- **Neherenia** \- cerré los ojos y recordé sus ojos en mi pesadilla- **nadie sabe de ella… Lleva meses que…**

\- **lo sé… -**hizo una pausa dejando la taza vacía en la barra- **la estamos buscando. Pero es como si se hubiese esfumado de la tierra**

**\- sí, ella solo supiera de Luan, quizás…** -Rei me miro, pero conozco esa mirada, es como si me digiera que no fuera tan ingenua

**\- ¿si ella, ya lo sabía?**\- preguntó directamente

**\- es imposible, si yo apenas hace unas semanas…** \- volvió a interrumpirme

\- **He pensado mucho en sus actitudes. Creo que Kenji se lo dijo y por eso te odia tanto**\- iba a decir algo, pero agrega -** él le habría contado su versión, y que solo te quería a ti. Nunca ayudarla. ¿No pensaste quizás sea la verdadera razón?**

No, no lo había pensado, no hasta ahora. Pero no se lo dije a Rei… No dije nada más. Solo que me hizo prometerle, que lo dejaría todo en manos de ella y Nicolás. No debía esforzarme, debía estar tranquila. Me acerque al ventanal de la sala una vez que Rei se fue.

\- **¿dónde estás?**

.

.

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

.

Los días comenzaron a pasar tan rápido que apenas podía detenerme a descansar; entre Mina, Lita y Rei los detalles de la boda se confirmaron casi tan rápido como sus cortos nombres. Por suerte Luan estaba cada día más cerca mio, él quería recuperar todo ese tiempo, y que yo lo conozca como el padre que debía haber sido. Cada vez que venia traía algo para Rini y para Zafiro, mi sonrisa era autentica y a pesar del tiempo, yo ya lo sentía como mi verdadero y único padre, pero sin dejar de ser aquel tío con quien me gustaba pasar las tardes charlando.

La boda la habíamos decidido hacer en la casa de Hotaru… Bueno, de Zafiro en realidad, pero eso requería mover a mucha gente hacia las afueras de la ciudad. Con solo recordar que allí comenzó todo me sentía completa. Fui ahí donde me rendí, donde me entregue a sus brazos, donde decidí que valía cualquier consecuencia que ocurriera luego. Donde por primera vez me sentí amada, y donde sentí que podía contra todos. Fue ahí donde realmente comencé a sentirme yo, y estaba feliz que también sea el lugar donde sellaríamos esta historia

\- **mama Sere, apúrate**\- exigió Zafiro desde el pasillo. Cerré la maleta poniendo un par de cosas más antes y por seguridad de Darién, el vestido de novia lo llevarían las chicas.

**\- ya estoy lista **-abrace a mi peque al llegar a su lado- **de verdad, que no te importa que elijamos la casa de tu mamá **– me sonrió y negó

\- **estoy feliz porque sea allí… Sabes mis papás también se casaron allí-** se quedó pensando un instante- **¿si la hacemos en la playa?**\- lo miré desconcertada – **si, en la playa**\- salió corriendo a los gritos en busca de Darién, para decirle lo mismo… Supongo.

.

.

Me detengo solo un momento y vuelvo a la habitación. Y antes de que Darién me vea, reviso los vuelos internacionales… Algo dentro de mi necesitaba encontrarla, necesitaba saber su siguiente paso, de repente la laptop se cierra de golpe asustándomé

\- **Basta Serena** – Darién con una mano en la tapa dice seriamente- **déjalo en manos de Rei**

\- **pero… **\- trato de excusarme, voy a seguir excusándome cuando sus manos acunan mi rostro

\- **no te preocupes, la encontraremos**\- me da un beso casto y dulce sobre mis labios- **vamos el camino es largo, más estando vos así -**resoplé, pero lo sigo tomada de su mano

Según Taiki y Malachite no era bueno emprender este viaje con casi ochos meses. En realidad mañana los cumpliría, pero si hacíamos varias paradas estaría bien. Y como seria en dos días la boda, también podría descansar todo el día ¿no?

Luna y las chicas ya estaban allá, mi madre llegaría en unas horas junto con Luan. Pensar en ellos dos me pone contenta, es como si el tiempo se hubiese congelado para ellos, y ahora por fin decidió avanzar. Resolvieron sus problemas y espero que también tengan la oportunidad que les fue negada.

**\- Haruka me pidió que le avise cuando salgamos-** me hizo recordar Darién cerrando las puertas del departamento

**\- yo lo llamo**\- simplemente anuncio Zafiro marcando ya el numero en el celular. Estaba tan feliz con el regalo, Darién se negó, pero yo no estuve en su cumpleaños así que entre besos y besos lo convencí de que ese aparato seria de él- **tío… Estamos saliendo** –hace silencio supongo escuchando las indicaciones de como el mismo ya lo llamaba "tío"… Sonreí de como en un habría y cerrar de ojos este niño que no permitía darse con muchas personas ahora era más hablador y sociable, o no perdón pequeño adulto… Me reí- **si, se lo diré** – cortó y nos mira- **dice el tío, que no se entretengan más de lo necesario, porque si no se queda sin novia, y tu sin dama de honor**

Me reí. Mina estaría en su salsa y con demasiada luces prendida para mi pobre hermano. Casi explota cuando le anuncie, que no podía hacerme la despedida de soltera. ¿Como se le ocurre a esta loca, estando con una panza enorme llevarme a un club nudista? encima no podía tomar nada de lo que ellas tomará… Dios quería disfrutar no ser su niñera.

.

.

Emprendimos en viaje y pasamos por la vieja escuela de Michiru. Ahora ella la estaba renovando y con la ayuda de Malachite estaba sanando también sus heridas. Creo que encontró a alguien en donde apoyarse, en quien podía confiar. Cuando ella nos anunció que la cerraría, me deshice, pensar en ese lugar era pensar en cómo lo conocí. Al otro día recibí la llamada de mi amigo diciendo que la encontró borracha dentro un bar. La cuido y a la mañana siguiente hablaron de todo, le confeso lo que hizo y porque lo hizo. Con su tremenda paz, Malachite la miro y le aconsejo que pudiera hacer para avanzar. La llevo a Hirosaki el mes pasado. Cuando volvieron ella está empezando a recuperar e inclusive había decidió intentarlo algo con Mal recordé

**\- Pon algo de música**\- me consejo Darién al volante del auto

Empecé con música tranquila, mi príncipe, si él era eso. Ya no era un caballero, era más que eso… Era, mi príncipe, el que me rescato, el que lucho contra el dragón, contra mi propio dragón. Es extraño por primera vez deseaba tener mi propia final feliz, el que tanto menciono Rei… Quizás, solo por esta vez pensé que era posible

**\- es muy ruidosa**\- se quejó Zaf cuando la música cambio, al prestar atención sonreí a entender la letra, mire a Darién que también sonreía y me vigilaba de reojo, "Crazy" sonó más fuerte, y sé que recordó lo mismo que yo, cuando su sonrisa se ensancho tanto, que inclusive trataba de ocultar su pequeña risa. Cerré los ojos un momento y me traslada a ese día, esa noche, donde solo bailé para él, donde esa noche que me entregue a él, en la misma donde…. Abrí los ojos al sentir su mano sobre mi vientre y lo miré

**\- te amo**-me acerque robándole un beso

**\- yo también**\- volvió su vista al camino

**\- ¿cómo consiguieron que Seiya aceptara a Jadeite?**-me reí recordando lo que hicimos con las chicas

**\- no te gustara la respuesta**

\- **pruébame**\- mire hacia Zafiro, pero se había llevado los auriculares a las orejas y miraba el paisaje, estaba sumergido en su propio mundo - **él no escuche**

**\- bueno llevamos a Seiya al lugar donde trabaja Jadeite**\- me miro un instante- **y luego él le dio un tratamiento especial**

**\- no me cuentes más, no necesito esa imagen en mi cabeza**\- reía carcajadas, porque el mismo lo pidió

Pensar en esa situación era de lo más ridícula, no solo eso, cuando lo dejamos solo frente al escenario a mi pobre amigo, casi nos mata. Al darse cuenta que clase de bar era, estaba apunto de marcharse, cuando la música comenzó a sonar y gritaron su nombre. Entonces vio a un vaquero que empezaba a moverse, como le bailaba de manera provocativa… Digno de Seiya. Lo disfruto tanto que no paro de hablarnos de ello por una semana, claro después que lo volvimos a ver desde su desaparición de dos días. Inclusive nos confeso que había pensado que era una broma de Mina, pero cuando Jadeite saco una rosa de su pantalón y se la entrego, todo lo demás sucedió sin que se dieran cuenta. Solo recuerdo que sonrió al darse cuenta que era el mismo rubio que lo había visto, cuando estaba triste y me pintaba….

**\- ¿Estas bien?**-pregunto al verme llevar una mano a mi espalda

**\- solo fue un pinchazo**\- detuvo el auto de forma inmediata

**\- pararemos un minuto**\- se dio vuelta y llamo a Zafiro antes de bajar- **estiremos las piernas un poco**

**\- de verdad estoy bien, sigamos Dar**\- pero ya había salido del auto, y me abrí la puerta

**\- no sé si fue buena idea, es muy lejos**\- Salí y toque una de sus mejillas con delicadeza

**\- Fue la mejor, estoy bien, de verdad**-

Estuvimos unos minutos allí, donde me obligo a caminar solo un poco para no cansarme, y antes de seguir viaje llamo Malachite pidiéndole algún consejo. Por suerte lo tranquilizo bastante y más tarde volvimos al camino.

Cuando entramos en la zona de la costa, sentí un extraño presentimiento… Raro, pero no quise ser evidente, no quería que estuviera más preocupado mi caballero arrogante. Le sonreí, sin embargo no deje de prestar atención a cada persona que había en nuestro camino…

.

.

.

El sol comenzó a molestarme, estaba realmente cansada, el viaje fue agotador. Según mi madre dijo que eran los nervios, pero creo que era algo más, algo dentro de mí lo decía. Me tape con las sabanas tratando de que la luz no me molestara, pero fue cuando note que Darién se había levantado. Eran las ocho, me senté de golpe en la cama, este hombre se levanta muy temprano, sonreí al ver que era la misma habitación, que me había dado aquel fin de semana. Las chicas y Luna estaban en todos los detalles

**\- despertaste**\- se abrió la puerta al tiempo que entraba el hombre de mis sueños

**\- ¿supongo que tú tampoco puedes dormir?**-se acercó a la cama desde la punta arrastrándose hasta mí. Me beso con tanta pasión ¿algún día podría saciarme de este hombre? - **estas todo mojado**\- lo empuje, apartándolo al notarlo, estaba con su pantalón corto, él sonrió y rodó fuera de la cama

**\- Salí a correr**-se sacó la remera y la tiro a un costado-**¿te bañas conmigo?**

**\- no entraremos los dos**\- bufé. Pero ni caso me hizo, me agarro entre sus brazos sin darme tiempo a prepararme- **Darién, estoy pesada**

**\- ya verás como entramos**-me beso fuerte y salvajemente dirigiéndose a la ducha.

.

.

.

Acaba de corta la comunicación con Michiru indicándole como llegar a la casa. Estaba con Malachite y llegaría recién mañana, unas horas antes de la ceremonia. Empecé a escuchar murmullo que venia del pasillo, me acerque lentamente identificando a las tres voces que murmuraban. Darién discutir con Rei y Nicolás

\- **ella lo debe saber**\- grito Rei

\- **no lo sé… ¿Si quiere hacer algo?** – Cuestionó Darién- **no quiero que se preocupe más, Malachite me dijo que el estrés podría ocasionar que el parto se adelantará**

**\- Rei basta, Serena no lo debe saber**-le reprochó Nicolás, que estaba de costado- **Fin de la discusión**

**\- aunque creo…-** empezó a balbucear Dar

\- **ya sabe si se entera de esto, no se quedara quieta y hará algo. Tú mismo lo dijiste, no puede estresarse **\- afirmo Nick

**\- por eso mismo, lo debe saber**-su esposo la miro a Rei seriamente - **no me vengas con esa miradita, la conozco y sé que Darién duda, por temor al bebe, pero es fuerte, lo demostró más de una vez**\- se giró hacia Darién – **¿o me equivoco?**

**\- no, no te equivocas Rei**

\- **Suficiente lo decido yo… No se lo diremos** – abrí la puerta rápidamente al tiempo que dije

\- **¿qué es lo que no me dirán?**-los tres se voltearon sorprendido al verme. El primero en reaccionar fue Darién, que se acercó a mí

\- **siéntate**\- lo rechacé

-** No... Dime, que es lo que no me pueden decir**\- suspiró

\- **Neherenia **-dijo Rei. La mire y luego a Darién

\- **te lo diré, pero siéntate por favor**-me suplicó ofreciéndome una silla

\- **no creo que sea lo correc... **– empezó a decir Nicolás, pero lo interrumpí

\- **no me interesa, me lo dicen y listo **\- exigí mirando a Darién y esperando que alguien comenzará

\- **Encontramos a Neherenia en Brasil**-respiré, estaba viva y lejos. Por un momento había pensado lo peor- **pero…** \- lo miré por aquella pausa- **la detuvieron por portación de drogas, pero se escapó y acabamos de enterarnos que llego al país con un nombre falso**

\- **¿cómo?**\- me levante de golpe

\- **cálmate, sino no sigo**\- me senté despacio asintiendo- **no sabemos dónde está ahora, pero nuestras últimos datos la ponen al otro lado del país.**

\- **ella... Ella**\- no podía ni formular la pregunta, temía lo que me digieran, o temía lo que ella podría estar planeando, la conocía y aun no arrojo su última carta. Sentí un fuerte dolor en mi vientre, que hizo que me inclinara hacia adelante apoyando una mano en el cuerpo de Darién

**\- llama a Taiki-** escuche mientras me auxiliaba.

**\- estoy bien… Solo**\- pero el dolor se intensifico y no pude seguir. Me agarro entre los brazos llevándome a la habitación

Sin protestar, porque el dolor me seguía tan fuerte que no podía concentrarme en otra cosa. Cuando me deposito en la cama, el dolor aun no cesaba, me dolía todo el cuerpo. Se acostó conmigo hasta que llego Taiki, al revisarme me sonrió y le hizo señas a Darién.

\- **no me ignoren**\- pedí, pero un nuevo dolor me doblo- **¡ay!**

\- **tranquila Serena, respira…**\- pidió Taiki

\- **no puedo estar tranquila, si no me dicen lo que me pasa**

\- **estas teniendo contracciones, debes relajarte para que cesen** – Miro a Darién y le señalo la cama- **acuéstate con ella, cálmala. Ten en cuenta, que aunque falte poco, aun no es el momento. Relájense los dos, todos los demás nos ocuparemos nosotros**

Asentí casi sin fuerzas, me abrace a mi panza, como cubriéndola, protegiéndola. Cuando Darién se acostó conmigo desde mi espalda, me abrazo y me empezó a susurrar una canción de cuna. Poco a poco el dolor fue desapareciendo, y con ello apareció el cansancio. Cerré los ojos sintiendo el compás de la respiración de Darién, sus latidos me tranquilizaban, a mí y a Rini. Lo escuche cuando dijo

**\- Duerman bellas princesas, que la Luna ya salió**-cerré los ojos y me entregue a Morfeo

.

.

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::..

.

.

.

Le prometí a Darién quedarme todo el día en la cama hasta que sea la hora. Era eso o suspendía la boda, y eso definitivamente no iba a suceder hoy. No solo porque en realidad me quería casar, sino que no la podríamos hacerlo hasta después que nazca Rini.

Me di vuelta y mire al techo, resoplé era aún temprano, muy temprano, era el día de mi boda. ¡MI BODA! Volvía a resoplar, escuche pasos en el pasillo que iba y volvían apresuradamente. La gente llegaba, se iban a acomodando y yo acá...en ¡LA CAMA!... Que fastidio. Me masaje la panza y pensé que lo hacía por ella. Darién debía ocuparse de la gente, de las visitas y los detalles. Las chicas me digieron que al mediodía empezaríamos para arreglarme. Me senté en la cama y miré alrededor mio, me volví a tirar por la frustración y resople otra vez, Darién se había llevado desde mi teléfono, hasta mi computadora. Lo sabía, cuando me bajara el estrés trataría de rastrearla, por lo menos desde acá.

\- **Diablos**\- rezongue por décima cuarta vez. Sabía que la tentación me alcanzaría tarde o temprano. Creo que a veces me conoce más que nadie.

Las contracciones habían cesado por completo hacia un par de horas. Según Taiki era pronto para que nazca, sus pulmones aun faltaban madurar, solo un mes dijo…un mes más. Mire hacia mi gigantesco vientre….. y cerré los ojos

.

.

Vi a lo lejos una niña, estaba agachada y temblaba. A medida que me acercaba empecé a escuchar como lloraba, algo dentro de mí se activó, no sé como pero estaba corriendo antes de darme cuenta. Cuando estaba a un solo paso me agache, colocando una mano en su hombro, y apartando su cabellera dorada que caía como cascada por su espalda

Se asustó al sentirme y se dio vuelta rápidamente viéndome. Me quede congelada, esos ojos los conocí muy bien, esos orbes azul zafiro, esos que me habían atrapado hace ya más tiempo del que recordaba… Por un momento pensé que era Darién, sacudí mi cabeza y me recompuse rápidamente, cuando note que aquellos ojos están llenos de lágrimas

\- **preciosa… ¿porque lloras?-** me puse a su altura para mirarla

\- **tengo miedo**-dijo y se arrojó a mis brazos-**ella me quiere llevar… No quiero… No quiero que me alejen**\- mi corazón se contrajo tanto. La aparte para poder mirar esas grandes lagunas zafiro, eran enigmáticas y me arrasaban como lo hacía mi caballero arrogante

\- **no te preocupes, te cuidaré, yo te protegeré**\- dije en forma de consuelo. Algo en ella me trasmitía amor y paz

-**¿y quién te protegerá a ti?**

.

.

Me desperté de golpe al sentir los golpes en la puerta. Mire al reloj de la mesita de luz, era mediodía. Me senté tratando de que mi respiración vuelva a ser normal y mi corazón dejara de palpitar tan alto por susto

\- **permiso dormilona es hora de que comience la función**-dijo Mina entrando, asentí y aparte a un costado ese sueño… Por favor que solo sea solo un sueño

.

.

.

El dormitorio era todo un caos. Mina y Rei me estaban preparándome un baño, ni eso me dejaban hacer.

\- **Hija ¿qué pasa?**\- pregunto mi madre detrás mio mientras me cepillaba mi cabello, que caía como por mi espalda hasta el piso… Suspiré- **¿Serena?**

**\- crees… ¿que este bien?**\- pregunté dudosa

\- **¿tu hermana?**\- asentí- **duele, pero ella eligió esa vida. Me hubiese gustado guiarla, acompañarla, pero eso fue mi error y lo asumo. Sin embargo ella ya había hecho su elección hace tiempo**

**\- lo siento, no quise…** \- me di vuelta sintiéndome mal por hacerle recordar la falta y el abandonó que no hizo, dejándonos en manos de ese hombre- **ven ayúdame a llevarme todas esas cosas que dijo Mina – **mi madre asintió sin decir una palabra

.

Cuando por fin me dejaron sola dentro del baño, me sumergí en la gigantesca bañera. La misma que habíamos aprovechado con Darién esa misma mañana. Solo con pensarlo… me sonrojaba como tonta…. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Cuantas cosas? ¿Cuantos descubrimientos?

Recosté mi cabeza y cerré los ojos. Me permití a mí misma que sería la última qué pensaría en ella, en mi hermana, prefiero recordarla como era conmigo cuando éramos chicas. Cuando me valoraba por todo lo que hacía, como me consolaba aunque no era unida a ella, estaba ahí del otro lado de la cama… Salvo hasta aquel día en que todo cambio y me empezó mirar con odio

Respire y me trasporte a ese día. Lo recuerdo bien, había vuelto del colegio queriendo hablar urgente con mi padre, tenía 13 o 14 años. Mina me había invitado a pasar el fin de semana con ella, sería mi primera vez en la casa de una amiga, y como mi hermana estaba curada, pensé que me daría permiso Kenji.

Al llegar fui al estudio directamente, pero cuanto más me ha cercaba, más gritos escuchaba. Mi padre peleaba con Neherenia…. Fue ahí que escuche el grito de ella "¿_porque? ¿Porque a ella y no a mí?", _no sé de qué hablaban, pero minutos después salió enfurecida golpeando la puerta. Cuando me vio grito con toda su furia "_te odio, no eres mejor que yo", _me empujó y se fue corriendo escaleras arriba, la seguí con la mirada hasta perderse. Volteé a ver a mi padre que me sonreía y susurró más para él que para mí "_todo en su lugar"…_

Abrí los ojos volviendo al presente. Entonces recordé lo que me dijo Rei _"si ella ya lo sabía"… _Si tenía razón, todo podría encajar, pero ¿no debería odiar a mi madre? sentir que ella la traiciono ¿no yo?... suspire hundiéndome más en el agua. Él me quiso llevar a mí, me iba a dar su apellido e incluso le dieron mi custodia…. El caso de mi hermano era más difícil… No me eligió, solo fueron las circunstancias, pero supongo que Kenji no se lo dijo de esa forma, sino que alimento su ira….

\- **es hora de salir**-escuche que me llamaba desde la habitación. Me senté unos momentos y eleve una plegaria a mi hermana… Una despedida. Ella había elegido su camino y yo el mio

.

.

.

\- **Estas preciosa**-comentó Rei

\- **una princesa**\- agrego Mina a su lado. Ambas se encontraban ya vestidas como damas de honor, sonreí al verla con un vestido azul cielo, que tanto me costó elegir

\- **¿Están listas?**-preguntó alguien en la puerta

**\- Si… en un momento sale-** Rei se volteó al responderle- **bueno Sere es hora… el gran final **\- toco mi vientre-** mi ahijada cuidaras a sus dos tontos padres, que si se hubiesen demorado más los raptaba yo misma y los llevaba a las vegas**

Todos nos reímos antes el comentario de mi pepe grillo, pero eso era lo que quería hacer… Distendernos un poco. La abrace y la solté ante de llorar

**\- vamos **–mencionó Mina a Rei agarrándola del brazo- **mira que aún no te perdono por ser la madrina**-Rei encogió los hombros- **pero eres buena, así que tendrás que ser del mio también**-antes que pudiera decir algún bocadillo supongo por mi cara de asombro-**alto… aún falta. Haruka tiene que ganar el Grand Prix y yo tengo que hacer mi gran estelar**

Era increíble como ellas dos se hicieron amigas tan rápido, pensé que algún día me dejarían de lado, pero al contrario se unieron e unieron más al grupo. Una mano se posó en mi hombro que me saco de mis recuerdos

\- **Serena**\- a mi lado, mi madre lloraba- **mírate estas preciosa… Tu vestido**-baje la vista, era similar al que use aquella primera vez con Darién, pero con escote princesa, que caía desde la cinta negra, que tuve que ponerla por encima de mi panza- **estoy tan feliz que encontraras a alguien como Darién y que te haga tan feliz. Te lo mereces, después de pasar por tantas cosas, inclusive si tu padre.**

**\- mi verdadero padre **– aclaré para ella, se limpió las lágrimas y asintió

**\- Sí… Eres la mujer más fuerte que conozco**-aunque yo no me lo creía, Darién vivía repitiéndome también las misma cosas- **todas las cosas que pasaste, y todo por mi culpa. Te deje en manos de ese monstruo, inclusive tuviste que caminar por esas oscuros huellas. Pero saliste victoriosa, te alejaste de toda esa basura. Algún día esperaré que me perdones por haberte dejado con ese hombre**

**\- ya te perdoné**\- la abrace lo más que pude

\- **¿estas lista conejo?**-me gire a ver mi padre esperándome en el umbral de la puerta, asentí -**vamos entonces**

Mi madre salió y respire un instante más. Rini se movió.

\- **Tranquila Rini **\- le susurré a mi niña.

Escoltada por mi padre, salí con cuidado por las escaleras que daban a la playa. Allí pude ver como había colocado una carpa con telas de satén blancas para cubrir el altar, frente a ellas estaban sentados mis amigos, una corriente paso por mi espalda y me estremecí… Mi padre me miró, como si supiera que algo me asustó, aferró su mano a la mía. Sin embargo aún sentía miedo. Levanté la vista y lo vi, estaba con un smoking negro, sonriéndome, sus ojos brillaban con una calma que me trasmitían, amaba a ese hombre y él me amaba a mi. Sin perderlo de vista llegue a su lado, cuando Darién se acercó y mi padre le tendió mi mano, pero le susurro una leve amenaza

**\- Cuídala y hazla feliz o te juro que te mato**\- tomo mi mano la beso y mirando a mi padre directamente a los ojos

**\- con todo mi vida, sino me mataré yo mismo **\- respondió. Me tomo del brazo y antes de ver al frente me susurro - ** estas bellísima**

\- **Gracias** – me sonrojé ocultando un poco mi cara

\- **queridos hermanos… Estamos aquí reunidos, para unir a esta bella pareja. Tuvieron tantas momento feliz y complicados, ambos muy diferentes entre sí, pero el amor logra unir lo impensado… -**el cura comenzó con su charla, estaba tan nerviosa, pero feliz.

Mire a mi alrededor al primero que visualicé fue a Zafiro, estaba a un costado junto con Andrew como padrino, le sonreí y el me respondió con esa sonrisa que algún día hará romper corazones. Detrás de ellos estaba Nicolás, que había abandonado junto a Rei su luna de miel, solo para venir a ayudarme, detrás de ellos Michiru junto con Malachite y Seiya con Jadeite. Ambas parejas se veían tan felices.

Del otro lado estaban mis damas de honor Mina, Rei y se le unió Lita, que me había abandonado en la preparación, solo para controlar que la comida y el servicio de buffet sea el indicado. Sentada en la primera fila, mi madre junto con mi padre Luan, creo que nunca dejaré de decirselo. Sonreí a Luna y Artemis que estaban sentados a su lado. Mi hermano se encontraba detrás de mi madre, pero pude ver como su boca se anchaba por una pícara rubia, dama de honor, y ella asentía frenéticamente. ¿Quién se lo hubiese imaginado? que el amor estaba a tan solo un paso….

La que me faltaba este día era mi abuela, pero su estado había desmejorado y debió quedarse en cama. Sé que es fuerte como un roble, pero paso por tantas cosas, peleo por mí y sufrió cuando pensó que me había perdido, aunque siempre supo la verdad. La extrañaba aquí, pero me amenazó con que si no me casaba hoy mismo y aquí, no volvería a hablarme. Le prometí fotos, muchas. Ella sería la primera en conocer a Rini... Mi abuela, mi guerrera

\- **Sra.…-**carraspeó el cura. Cuando lo mire y vi que esperaba algo. Vi a Darién que me marcaba a mi costado. Al seguir la mirada y comprendí que había estado tan absorta a mis pensamiento, Zafiro se había acercado con los anillos

**\- lo siento… **-lo agarre uno - **Gracias peque…** -respire y miré a Darién- **yo Serena Tsukino prometo cuidarte y amarte hasta que el último aliento abandone mi cuerpo. Cuando seamos viejitos, seguiré amándote, aunque la oscuridad me lleve sé que volveré a ti, porque eres mi luz y junto a ti sé que podemos brillar. Te amo Darién Chiba **\- agarre su mano y coloque el anillo- **con este anillo te amarró -**sonreí con malicia y la gente se río. Sé que cambie un poco los votos tradicionales, pero estos son más acordes **\- a partir de hoy y para siempre** – mi caballero sonrió robándome un beso

**\- joven –** lo retó el sacerdote- **sigamos, por favor**

Darién agarro el anillo. Ambos de oro plateados pero a diferencia del mio el de Darién no tenía piedras solo la inscripción, la misma que había colocado en el mio_ "por siempre _" con u unidas. Igual a de mí dije de Luna

**\- Gracias peque**\- subió mi mano-** Yo Darién Armando Chiba Sheilds Conde de las Alta tierras de Escocia… Si lo sé en un nombre muy largo**\- todos se rieron- **prometo ir a buscarte cada vez que te pierdas en la oscuridad o en el infierno. No importa cómo, ni cuanto me llevé, siempre te encontraré y te volveré a traer a la luz. Me enseñaste que todo se puede, inclusive perdonar y amar. Somos el complemento perfecto, yo Sere tu luz pero tú eres mi faro** –puso el anillo en mi dedo-** te amo Serena Tsukino… Hoy y siempre, y cuando seas una viejita me consiguiere una más joven**\- lo golpie por ese comentario tonto y todos volvieron a reír- **era broma… sabes, duele**

\- **Darién**\- resoplé

\- **está bien… Te amo tanto, que mi amor por ti, es más grande que el universo entero. **

**\- entonces los declaro marido y…joven aún no-** Darién me había comenzado a besar cuando el cura lo detuvo. Hizo una pausa y suspiro muy fuerte – **Marido y Mujer**

\- **¿ahora?**\- preguntó, pero ya me tenía entre brazos. El sacerdorte asintió

\- **puede besar a la novia**\- finalmente dijo, el lugar se llenó de risas, llantos, felicitaciones. Y gritos muchos gritos

Todo brillaba en el atardecer. Me tiraron pétalos de rosas blanca, y cuando nos disponíamos a salir por el pasillo que había entre las silla me detuve bruscamente. Una mujer se paraba, había estado en la última final, pero algo frio se sintió en el ambiente

**\- Serena ¿qué sucede?-** pregunto Darién por mi espalda. Fue en ese momento que siguió mi vista y vio a la mujer se acercaba por el pasillo hacia nosotros. Estaba vestida de negro, y su rostro oculto debajo de un gigantesco sombrero-**¿Quién eres?**

**\- ¿quién soy?**\- levanto su vista hacia nosotros arrojando el sombrero lejos -**¿Cómo? te has olvidado de mi hermanita**

\- **Neherenia**

**\- la misma…**\- me sonrió y miro a Darién.-**veo que lo conseguiste. Te casaste**\- escupió con asco

\- **¿qué haces aquí?**\- le pregunte caminado hacia ella, pero Darién me detuvo del brazo

\- **¿qué hago?, soy tu hermana… Egoísta**\- me recriminó

\- **no, estas invitada**\- grito Darién

\- **lo sé…** -miro alrededor y vio a Luan- **¿lo sabes entonces?**\- la vi asombrada, pero al final entiendo, ella lo sabía- **la favorita, la perfecta, la especial...**

\- **¿porque?**\- me miró - **¿porque no me lo dijiste?**

**\- ¿decirte que?**-señalo a Luan acercándose unos pasos mas a nosotros, la gente esta quieta sin moverse ni respirar- **¿Qué? Que este maldito era nuestro padre…. Él nos abandono, ¿no lo ves?**

**\- no es así**\- grito Luan

**\- perdón** – se rio sarcásticamente- **Me corrijo, me abandono a mi… Porque a ella si la querías ¿No? NOOO **-le reprochó

**\- no sucedieron así las cosas... Hija, por favor**-pero eso la enfureció más

\- **no soy tu hija**-me miro levantando el arma entre sus manos- **y tu… Sufrirás el mismo abandono que sufrí yo**

\- **Neherenia estás loca**-grito Darién poniendo enfrente mio. Cuando los demás empezaron a moverse, mi hermana arrojo un tiro hacia el aire

\- **solo necesito un tiro y se muere**\- me apuntó- **que nadie se mueva. Ve atrás**\- grito a Haruka que estaba cercandose a ella. Por miedo a mí o a ella se alejó solo un poco

\- **escúchame… soy tu hermano**\- aunque pidió

\- **Ya no lo eres**\- y disparo un tiro rosándome. Darién volvió a tratar de protegerme, había extendido sus brazos y me cubría. Mire a mi hermana, vi su mirada, no venía por mí, venía por Darién

\- **Neherenia… puedo ayudarte**\- volvió a disparar cerca mio

\- **Cállate… Siempre la perfecta, la salvadora, la preferida… Todos quieren ser como tú…. Pero yo sé que eres una basura igual que yo, cuando sientas que todos te abandonan por no saber luchar, cuando sientas lo mismo que sentí yo… **-amenazó

\- **no te atrevas a amenazarnos**-la enfrento Darién

\- **yo no amenazo… Cumplo **-volvió a disparar. Pero cerca de mis pies -**primero tu corazón... Luego tu sol** \- recordé a la niña de ojos zafiro... Neherenia venia por ella, ella quería la vida de Darién y la de mi bebe. Puse mis manos sobre el vientre.

\- **no podrás escapar de este lugar**\- anunció Artemis. Neherenia lo miro sonriendo

\- **no me importa… - **volvió a vernos, y lo supe

Apunto directamente a Darién al tiempo que disparaba su arma. Era un tiro certero, no solo por la cercanía, sino por la puntería que mostró en los tiros anteriores, había sido una muestra que no fallaría. Entonces hice los más imprudente de toda mi vida. Lo empuje al tiempo que sentí un dolor a travesar dentro de mi pecho, y un liquido comenzaba a brotar recorriendo mi cuerpo

\- **SERENAAAAAAA**\- escuche su grito, un grito desgarrador, en el momento que sentí que la arena tocaba mi cuerpo. Sentí sus cálidos brazos envolverme, su corazón latir aceleradamente, su calidez me cubría, su llanto era mi lamento. Mi corazón comenzó a latir lento, y en cada latido se pausaba más, no podía seguir el ritmo de mi verdadero corazón… El de Darién, porque él era mi corazón.

\- **sálvala**\- pude susurrar antes de que mis fuerzas me abandonaran

.

.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

.

**\- ¿qué? ¿Qué paso? ¿Papá que paso?**

**\- lo que paso… Es que… Es hora de dormir..-**

**\- pero… ¿porque llega hasta acá?... Paaapá-**

**\- que descanses princesa -**

**\- Papá... Tío Zaf dime ¿por favor dime? -**

**\- pues...**

**\- vamos tío... dime -**

**\- está bien, pequeña... Lo que pasó es que ese día Serena Tsukino murió –**

.

.

* * *

.

.

¿Fin? ...jajaja.. se la esperaban, al final kakeru estaba enfermo por ahí le digieron tantas cosas, pobre solo hacia lo que la enfermedad le hizo, aunque al fin se sabe no todo era de color y serena si disparo el arma (como muchos sospechaban) y se viene Rini... Neherenia espero a mostrar su carta si que esta loca, no quiere para nada a su hermana y ahora que apareció el verdadero padre, no solo eso LO SABIA!...

Como recordaran el capitulo anterior era doble, o sea que este seria el 16 en realidad, pero como los uní bueno este es el 15. el próximo el especie de epilogo espero que termine de disualizar sus dudas... neherenia podrá tener su castigo? o realmente lograra su cometido y escapara?

Aclaro:

Semental: se refiere a hombre sexy, caliente y que no representa muchas muchas imaginaciones jajaj...ok no es la definicion correcta pero como se usa como caracteristica de un hombre sexy...

maniatico: en otra palabras loco

lapto: computadora

grand Prix: es una carrera en eruropa muy importante para los corredores

cura/parroco/ sacerdote: todos los sinominos

Constestando los Reviews:

**Chat´de´Lune**: Mina..ella siempre sera ella, no queria que pierda esa esencia, y a pesar de todo me gusta Seiya (como amigo incondicional de Serena). Para una dama en aprietos que mejor que un caballero, si es darien mejor ¿no? ejej... por suerte el la pudo salvar y que ella misma vuelva a su camino. Michiru que decir una amiga despechada, pero en fin amiga que tardo, se arrepintio y ahora esta tratando de encontrar ese camino correcto donde tendria que haber estado siempre. Te confieso algo si yo tuviera una audi, ni loca se lo presto a una amigo,por mas que sea la mejor...porque de verdad la mataria si le pasara algo jajaja. Espero que te guste y perdon por la demora.

**Goshy**: Gracias y perdon otra vez, si serena tuvo que esperar para su justicia. como dice el vive hasta que el cobarde quiere, que mejor representacion esta en manos de ikuko, ella espero siendo tan sumisa y cuando desperto en una momento solto toda su furia. Espero que te haya gustado el reencuetro del papá de serena y ella, pobre el tambien tuvo que esperar, tener una pizca de sus hijas no es grato, aunque ahora si podra disfrutarla Zafiro es un caso tan chiquito y maduro, ahora que tiene lo que quiere (a su mama y a su papa)dudo que los quiera soltar, es una ternurita. como vos por un lado estoy feliz que se termine pero por otro triste. Saludos

**Miriam Ortiz**: perdon por la demora. pero si como dices era justo que sea ikuko porque sino ella nunca podría romper las cadenas que la ataban a Kenji, ella debia tener ese valor y cerrar el capitulo. ¿Luan? espero que con de hoy se haya despejado las dudas de que le paso. y si las parejas me gustan, no he visto o leido acerca de Mina con Haruka, aunque Andrew y Lita para mi son la segunda pareja inrrompible. espero que te guste. Saludos

**Ysarreyes48:** sabes algo yo tambien grite cuando puse culpable ajja..casi me metia en la histora para decirselo en la cara, y bueno ikuko debia terminar su capitulo, cerrarlo. El higado con pata bueno...eres la primera que sospecha que algo no anda bien con la loca de Neherenia. la idea de que si lo mato o no? fue esa crear esa duda aunque ya la revele jeje. perdon por la demora y espero que te guste. saludos

.

No vemos el año que viene con el final real...ya que viene las fiestas y como voy a estar en familia (tambien rindiendo unos finales en la facultad) lo subire a la vuelta. Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo a todos... Espero comentario, dudas o cualquier cosa que quieran como saben todo es bien recibido, todo sirve para mejorar

Pd: este capitulo no fue taaan largo no? jajaa... Feliz Navidad y Año nuevo

.


	16. Capitulo 16

**Hola lo sé me demoré mas de lo previsto y aunque La historia la cerré hace unos días atrás, me costó mucho despedirme de esta ella... **

**Nos vemos mas abajo**

**Solo mencionaré que los personajes de Sailor moon le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi pero la historia es completamente mía... Sin otro más lo dejo con el final**

* * *

**.**

************* Capítulo 16 ***********

**"… ****Final... , ¿Qué es un final?**

** ¿Final de nuestra historia?... No, solo es el dulce comienzo…"**

.

.

.

Había hecho más preguntas de las que yo podía responderle o incluso saber, pero quien podía negarle sus ganas de saber, eran idénticas, hasta en esa misma curiosidad, dos gotas de agua salvo por los ojos, esos eran míos, mi marca en ella. Una rubia de ojos zafiro.

Cerré los ojos mientras me apoyaba en la barra de la cocina, la misma en la cual había estado con su madre, donde sin importarnos quien estuviera durmiendo nos perdíamos uno dentro del otro. Su aroma siempre permanecía por horas en este lugar. Tomé un sorbo de café y miré el reloj de la pared. Aún era temprano, pero como cada noche sobretodo noches como esta no podía conciliar el sueño

Solo la esperaba... Siempre, la estoy esperando...

Como ese día, sin darme cuenta recordé: el dolor, la perdida, el día que nos marco un antes y un después…

.

.

.

_\- __**Serena… Serena despierta por favor… despierta, SERENA**__ – grité y la sacudí, pero sus ojos no se abrían, me di cuenta que estaba llorando cuando mis lágrimas cayeron sobre su rostro_

_\- __**déjame**__ -levante el rostro hacia la voz que me lo pedía y vi a Malachite. Entonces el tiempo se detuvo y me aferré a su cuerpo, nadie me apartaría, no me la quitarían otra vez – __**Darién por favor déjame verla**__ \- logro poner una mano sobre la herida de Serena, aun sangraba, había sangre por todos lados_

_Fue cuando me congelé, no supe quién era el hombre frente a mí, quien logro ponerla sobre el piso. Él estaba impidiendo que siga perdiendo sangre y se agacha para ver sus signo… no entendía, que más me querían sacarle. Sentí como mi corazón se volvía vacío dejando de latir. Miré a mi costado, buscando y quería algo puntiagudo, algo que me sacara todo este dolor. Fue entonces que sentí unas manos apartándome de Serena. Forcejé con esos hombres y me arrojé encima de mi amor_

_\- __**Aléjense **__– la abrace con fuerza – __**despierta, despierta**__ – los mismo brazos volvieron a separarme de ella_

_-__** Darién contrólate**__ -sé que esa voz me resultaba familiar, pero no lograba saber quién era el rubio detrás mio, nadie me apartaría de serena - __**ayúdame Nicolás **__– gritó y sentí unas nuevas manos en mi otro costado, y entre ambos se alejaron de su cuerpo_

_\- __**Serena**__ – volví a grita. Fue ahí que vi al primero hombre dando unas señales mientras que otro de pelo castaño largo llegaba a su lado. Juntos la pusieron en una camilla y se la llevaron. _

_No podía permitir que la alejaran de mí, pero me tenía sujeto. Forceje hasta que me pude darme vuelta y golpeé a uno de ellos, me soltó y aproveché para correr tras quienes se la llevaban en la camilla. Pero alguien me intercepto_

_\- __**Tranquilo Darién**__\- era el hombre de cabello plateado, estaba cubierto de sangre - __**aun esta con vida**__ – quedé paralizado. ¿Serena aún vivía? entonces añadió - __**su pulso es muy débil y perdió mucha sangre. Aún está en peligro, prometo cuidarla, Darién...**__\- iba a decir algo más, pero lo llamaron y salió corriendo, subió a la ambulancia. Luego el coche se fue_

_Mire a mi alrededor y todo se volvió a acelerarse. Los sucesos me golpearon de golpe ¿cómo es que no lo vi? ¿Cómo no me di cuenta que ella haría eso? ¿Qué estaba esperando el momento exacto? Y solo quería protegerme… Como… caí al suelo y golpeé la arena una y otra vez_

_\- __**maldición, maldición **__\- volví a golpear, pero solo el polvo volaba a mi alrededor. Me odiaba, le había prometido que todo saldría bien, me aseguré que todo estuviera bien, pero algo… ¿cómo demonio? abrí los ojos… ella era la causante. _

_-__**Darién, hermano**__\- miré al hombre que estaba detrás mio al levantarme- __**cálmate, Taiki me dijo que la llevaran al hospital**_

**_\- No hagas locura_**_-dijo el hombre a su lado, ahora si los podía reconocer, Andrew y Nicolás, pero ellos no comprendían mi furia. Miré y allí sonriéndome estaba…_

_La habían sentado custodiada de dos policías._

_\- __**ira a prisión**__\- agregó Nick_

_\- __**pero eso no la hará volver**__ – dijo la maldita mujer. La mire con odio, como la escoria que es cuando se atrevió a hablarnos – __**porque de la muerte nadie vuelve**__ \- se ría de mí, de Serena y todos. Si era necesario la mataría yo, así quizás apagaría un poco del fuego que tenía._

_-__**Detente**__ – me iba sobre ella olvidándome que era mujer, cuando Haruka me detuvo – __**cálmate Serena no quería eso**__ – no me importaba lo que hubiera querido, ella es noble y capaz de perdonar, lo hizo con Kenji, pero yo no soy tan noble como ella._

_Creo que debieron darse cuenta de mi intención cuando aparte a Haruka y seguí camino hacia la maldita, estaba sentada disfrutando del espectáculo, sentí como el mismo se aferró a mi espalda, y también sentí otros brazos ayudándole, impidiendo que me acerque; forcejé con ellos, logré tirar a uno, pero enseguida lo reemplazo Andrew que suplicaba que parara. Iba a golpearlo otra vez cuando un ruido me hizo girar en dirección donde estaba sentada Neherenia. Ella estaba en el piso algo le habían arrojado, algo que impacto con tan fuerza que la tiro de su silla. Lo que paso después casi me impactó._

_ Mina se sentó a horcajas sobre ella y empezó a golpearla en la cara una y otra vez. Jamás la vi así, estaba descontrolada_

_Haruka me soltó y corrió hasta donde estaba su novia y agarrándola de la cintura la saco de encima de Neherenia_

_-__**bruja, asesina, buitre, escoria **__– empezó a forcejar con su novio mientras que le gritaba a Neherenia. Los policías ayudaron a la escoria a incorporarse, y ella con su mano se limpió el hilo de sangre que corría desde su boca, pero aún me sonreía. _

_No termino de limpiarse cuando un segundo golpe la sacudió haciéndola caer al piso nuevamente_

_-__** Rei**__ –grito Nicolás al ver como su esposa preparaba el siguiente ataque_

_-__** asesina, maldita, basura**__ – la golpeo de nuevo pero Neherenia se protegió con el brazo impendo que el golpe impactara en su rostro. Antes del siguiente Nick la separo de ella forcejeándola y a empujones lo alejó – __**maldita la pagaras, te mataré**__ – ni Nick, ni Haruka me sostenía. Mi hermano me dejó para detener a Lita que avanzaba con un claro objetivo, entonces vi mi oportunidad_

_-__** Detente hijo, Serena no hubiese querido esto**__ – fue mi padre el que me detuvo esta vez interponiéndose, estaba a tan solo unos cuantos paso para descargar mi furia –__** hijo recuerda… **__\- pero no pudo continuar porque se escuchó un estruendo_

_Al ver la escena mi madre le había arrojado un jarrón, que habian adornado el pasillo, por donde había entrado Serena. Ahora Neherenia estaba en el piso con pedazo sobre ella y se veía una herida en la cabeza_

_\- __**llévensela**__ – grito mi padre a unos hombre que entraban corriendo, los hombre que la custodiaban la pararon y la ayudaron a caminar para sacarla del lugar __\- __**ellos se harán cargo**__ \- agrego. Vi ahí que los hombres que la custodiaban la odiaban tanto como nosotros, no impidieron que ni Mina, Rei o mi madre le hicieran algo, ellos sabían que se lo merecía._

_\- __**esto es por Serena**__-el grito seguido del impacto de una cachetada nos alertó. Vi Amy parada justo enfrente de Neherenia antes de que la suban a la patrulla, ella la golpeo varias veces, hasta que Seiya apareció y la agarro desde la cintura._

_ Los policías que la sujetaba pusieron una mano en su cabeza y la otra sobre las esposas. Cuando iba a entrar el otro lo detuvo, nos miro_

_\- __**¿alguien más?**__ – ellos nos estaban dando la oportunidad_

_ Lita se acercó pero Andrew la detuvo, todas ellas fueron detenidas por sus novios, entonces me acerque despacio y me pare justo frente a ella. _

_ Sentí como todos contuvieron la respiracion_

_\- __**¿qué? me pegarás ¿O quizás una cachetada? O eres tan salvaje como tu pobre madre**__ \- la mire un momento. ¿Cómo alguien con esa alma tan oscura podía tener la misma sangre que Serena?_

_-__** no podemos quedarnos más ¿Lo hará o no?**__\- me pregunto un oficial. Levante mi mano_

_ El ruido que se sintió fue tan fuerte, que varios giraron sus cabezas, no me importaba en dolor en mi puño_

_\- __**ni esto te mereces**__ \- la mire y levante la mano del techo abollado del auto- __**te pudrirás en la cárcel… y sola**_

_ Vi que por un momento pensó que lo iba a hacer, yo también lo pensé, solo que cuando estuve a punto de chocar mi puño con su rostro lo desvié. Serena me enseño que se puede ser mejor, a pesar de nuestra propia oscuridad_

**_\- sube -_**_ordeno el policía y me aparté_

.

.

.

\- **Tío** – abrí los ojos al llamado de Zafiro... parpadee un instante, me había quedado dormido - **¿te dormiste?**

**\- creo que si peque**\- le sonreí, aun continua aquí… seguía en Escocia. Aún estaba….

\- **iré** – me gire bruscamente ante la sorpresa

\- **¿seguro? Lo has eludido ya tanto tiempo que pensé que nunca volverías a pisar ese lugar –** Zafiro siempre fue valiente, siempre fue la voz de mi conciencia, pero desde que recuerdo nunca ha podido pisar ese lugar

\- **si **\- asintió – **Rini quiere acompañarnos también**

Gire y vi a mi pequeña princesa que me sonreí desde la entrada

**\- buen día papi** \- me abrazo - **mamá lo hubiese querido así, yo puedo cuidarlo** – simplemente anuncio

Ambos se fueron a prepararse, vi la hora, respiré, aún era temprano, espero que llegue pronto pensé… Duele, siempre duele este momento

.

.

.

Subí al auto, como copiloto estaba zafiro, mire atrás y rini tenía sobre su regazo un gran ramo de rosas blanca, junto a ella descansaba otra de lilas blanca, como su significado. ella lo era, "inocencia juvenil", una de las que más le gustaba. Su amor juvenil me trajo luz a mi triste vida, a la depresión que me estaba en volviendo.

Arranque el auto y mientras que el camino pasa por mi costado, no pude evitar recordar todo lo que sentí ese día… Desesperación sobretodo, detrás de esas puertas, horas y horas esperando, era como si lo estuviera viendo en este momento, impotente y desesperanzado

.

.

.

**_\- porque demonios no me dicen nada _**_-grite por centésima vez, ya había pasado dos horas desde que llegamos, solo me informaron que la estaban operando en urgencia, y contando la hora que tardamos en llegar eran tres, tres horas que estaba en esa sala. Ni Taiki o Malachite venían a decirme algo_

**_\- tranquilízate hijo_**_ –__gire bruscamente en dirección a mi padre. Levante las manos y me las pase por el pelo una y otra vez. Dios estaba tan frustrado, pero nadie salía a decirme como estaba mi esposa y mi hija_

_-__** Darién**__\- gritaron y vi a Taiki que acababa de salir por la puerta donde habían ingresado a Serena, no supe cuándo pero corrí las poca distancia que nos separaba, cuando llegue a su lado él comenzó- __**tenemos que hacerle una cesárea de urgencia**__ – eso me congelo ¿cómo? Aún faltaba pocas semanas pero faltaba, eso quiere decir que aun están en peligros… ambas – __**Malachite esta con ellas, aun la siguen operando, pero tenemos que proteger a la niña para que no corra más riesgo**__ – agregó. Solo pude asentir. Luego Taiki despareció por la misma puerta que entró_

_ Sentí unos brazos que me giraron y me abrazaron, sentí el calor de mi madre. La abracé y dejé que me acunaran como cuando era niño. Necesitaba que ella me digiera que las recuperaría… a las dos, no podía perderlas, no a ellas_

_-__** Estarán bien **__– la mire levantando mi cabeza que había ocultado en su hombro – __**ya lo veras, ambas lo lograran, mi niña es fuerte **__– finalizo, no podía responderle. Serena era muy fuerte, pero cuanto más podría ella soportar, porque la vida la sigue golpeando. Juro que si sale me la llevare lejos, lejos de aquí_

_._

_._

_ Habían pasado una hora más, o quizás dos o tres no sé, el tiempo se detuvo cuando cayó en mis brazos ensangrentada, cerré los ojos y puse mis manos en mi cabeza. Mi madre me había obligado a sentarme o haría un agujero en el piso... ¿Cuánto más tardaría, cuanto más me torturarían?_

_-__** Sr Chiba **__– escuché una voz diferente, aguda. Al levantarme vi el rostro de una mujer de pelo rubio con una trenza de costado, parecía un enfermera. Se acercó hasta mí y puso un mano en mi hombro – __**Sr chiba tuvo una niña hermosa**__ – abrí los ojos rápidamente cuando ella agregó – __**aun es pequeña, la están llevando a neonatología para ponerla en una incubadora, deberá estar unos días allí, hasta que tenga el peso indicado y la fuerza necesaria**__ – asentí sonriendo, por primera vez en horas estaba sonriendo – **felicidades, le avisaré cuando pueda verla**_

_ La enfermera se fue dejándome con una sensación extraña, tenía a mi niña, ahora quería a mi esposa. _

_ Mi madre se sentó a mi lado y me abrazo. Del otro lado estaba mi padre. Siempre pude contar con ellos… después de mi hermana, ellos fueron mi apoyo. Incliné mi cabeza sobre el hombro de mi madre y a lo lejos vi a la luz, no… no era eso tampoco, él era el faro, él era la chispa, el que movía las cosas y las ponía a girar en el gran carrusel de la vida. Sonreí… "Hotaru siempre lo supiste, sabía cómo hacerlo bien". Contemplé una vez más a Zafiro, que estaba peleándose con Andrew por un jugo de la máquina que había a lo lejos de la sala. Cerré los ojos y suplique "hermana tráemela devuelta"_

_._

_._

**_\- La escoria aún no se murió _**_– __incorporándome tan rápido como la voz que había aparecido, vi a Neherenia a unos paso, estaba esposada, pero su rostro estaba cubierto por algún tipo de vendaje, justo donde mi madre le había impactado el jarrón._

**_\- ¿qué demonios haces acá?_**_-pregunte enojado. Mire directamente a los policías que la custodiaban. Ambos los vi agachar cabezas_

**_\- discúlpenos, la tuvimos que llevar a enfermería antes de ir a la comisaria_**_\- contesto uno de ellos- __**no sabíamos que tendríamos tener que pasar por acá, discúlpenme, la hubiéramos vendado en guardia**_

**_\- lo sentimos_**_\- dijo el otro empujando a Neherenia fuera de mi vista, pero antes que se pierda escuché como se ríe, burlándose de nosotros, de lo que le está pasando a Serena, de todos_

_\- __**un viudo infeliz… Que tragedia**__ – cerré mi puño con fuerza tanto que se volvieron blancos_

_-__** la llevaran a la comisaria por hoy y mañana la trasladan a la cárcel definitivamente**__ – mencionó Nicolás que había llegado hace un par de horas, cerré los ojos y respire. Sino sucedía me encargaría yo personalmente _

_._

_._

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_._

_._

_ El resto de las horas fue casi interminable, aún recuerdo cuando salió Malachite y me dijo que el corazón de Serena estaba dañado. Aunque la operación fue un éxito, necesitará un trasplante, su corazón no aguantaría mucho días más_

_\- __**Sé que es duro pero…**__\- hizo una pausa Malachite – __**Darién ella no puede entrar en la lista**_

**_\- ¿Por qué? es joven, fuerte e hizo mucho por nosotros - _**_estaba desesperado, me estaban diciendo que no despertaría y mi esperanza morían en cada palabra_

_\- __**lo sé, pero desde joven recibió tratamiento experimentales, aunque Taiki detuvo a muchos, lo otros provocaron daño, y hoy no la hace aceptable para entrar en la lista de espera**__ – me derrumbe sobre el escritorio, el cual Taiki le prestó para que me diera la noticia – __**en este momento Taiki esta con la junta médica, y cuando termine contigo me uniré, ellos no ven lo que hizo sino las probabilidades de vida de las personas, ven hechos y aunque no lo quisiéramos todo lo que le hizo Kenji hoy no la hace aceptable ni para entrar**_

**_\- ¿entonces? _**_\- lo mire desesperado – __**entonces ¿qué harán? –**__ bajo su cabeza y no me miraba – __**Malachite me estás diciendo que debó dejarla morir **_

_\- __**lo siento Darién estábamos luchando contra reloj**_

**_\- ¿cuánto? _**_\- aunque creo ya saber la respuesta_

_\- __**cinco días… Si resiste**__ – me desplomé y empecé a llorar. Estaba frustrado y desesperado como podían dejarla morir, como podían renunciar a ayudarla_

_._

_._

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_._

_._

_-__**hijo**__ – mi madre toco mi hombro y levante la mirada - __**¿Cómo sigue?**_

**_\- igual_**_ – __mire a Serena que dormía en la cama, yo no me había movido, en estos dos días de la silla, solo me dispuse a esperar un milagro. _

_ Malachite me lo confirmo al día siguiente de la operación, que fue negada para ingresar a la lista de espera. Solo un milagro haría que ninguno de los miles que había en espera pudieran ser compatible, pero si con ella. Ni siquiera podría ver sus hermosos ojos, ella no despertaría nunca, sin ese trasplante no lo podría hacerlo. Su corazón estaba fallando cada día más_

**_\- iré a ver a Rini_**_ – __mi madre asintió y al levantarme ella ocupo mi asiento_

_ Solo por mi niña me alejaba de la habitación de mi esposa. Los médicos me digieron que estaba bien, y estaba respondiendo, pero necesitaba el contacto humano. La primera vez me vistieron para verla y tocarla a través de la incubadora, cuando abrió los ojos me pude ver en ella, eran dos orbes zafiro, idénticos a los míos, pero su cabello era rubio como oro igual a los de mi princesa._

**_\- ¿vienes a ver a su hija?_**_ – __me pregunto una enfermera de neonatología. Asentí y señalo donde estaba la ropa para vestirme. Aquí era muy necesaria la protección._

_ Luego de colocarme todo me acerque a la incubadora. La mire un momento y Rini me miro, pero luego cerro sus ojitos._

**_\- ¿Quiere sostenerla? _**_\- me asombré al sentir la voz de la enfermera, rápidamente ella con cuidado saco a Rini de la incubadora y me la puso en brazos- __**así… Muy bien… Solo unos minutos, pongo su cabeza sobre su pecho, sentirá su corazón. A estos bebes le es necesario el contacto para que se recuperen más rápido **__\- sonreí y cuando se alejó mire a mi niña directamente. Ella había abierto los ojos un poco_

**_\- hola Rini, soy tu papá _**_– __sentirla, sostenerla era muy emocionante, se me cristalizaron los ojos – __**sabes tienes una mamá muy fuerte, sé que hablas con ella durante la noche en tus sueños, dile que vuelva, que la estoy esperando, que siempre la esperaré**__ – la puse sobre mi pecho nuevamente cuando empezó a llorar. La enfermera se acercó y volvió a ponerla en la incubadora. Me senté y la observaré. Ella era un milagro._

_._

_._

_._

**\- Papá ahí tienes un lugar** –parpadee y mire por el espejo a Rini, luego donde ella me señalaba. Sonreí y asentí volviendo al presente

**\- ya lo vi, gracias princesita**\- ella me sonrió y luego volteó a ver a Zafiro, pero con un aire de superioridad, solo por haberle ganado en avisarme

Salimos del auto y empezamos a caminar ya el viejo camino, delante mio iban mis dos hijos, Rini y Zafiro, mi sobrino que se convirtió en hijo. De él aprendí tantas cosas, que me cuesta pensar que era un niño cuando le ocurrió lo de sus padres, pero es sabio tanto o más Hotaru.

Vi a lo lejos el ángel que hice colocar en su tumba, apenas que habíamos aterrizado en Escocia hace un poco más de diez años, lo mande hacer.

Porque ella era eso para mí… Un ángel, mi ángel guardián…

Camine más despacio al acercarme, aun dolía haberla perdido tan rápido, tenía tantas cosas por hacer y yo…. Si yo…. Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de alejar ese pensamiento negativo, aun pienso, y aun me pregunto ¿porque? ¿Por qué ella y no yo?

Zafiro y Rini, había ya llegado a su tumba, y mi niña hablaba sin parar, era común para ella. Lo había adoptado como algo natural, en cambio mi peque tardó, mucho tiempo… demasiado en poder llegar hasta acá…

Como él decía… duele.

\- **entonces la madrina me dio el diario, papá no quería que yo lo leyera, pero yo sí… sabes que soy testaruda… ¿eso lo saque de ti? Porque papá dice que es no es terco… aunque yo pienso que si **– mi niña habla como si estuvieras aquí. A su lado Zafiro sonreía, y en ciertos momentos le contaba algo, pero siempre agarrado de la mano de su pequeña hermana, para él era muy duro.

Respire hondo y me agache dejándole las Lilas blanca sobre la lápida.

Al incorporarme sentí unos delicados y suaves brazos rodearme, su aromo me invadió, su perfume y cerré los ojos volviendo a donde todo cambio….

.

.

.

**\- ****_Darién _**_– __levemente levante el rostro de la cama de Serena y vi a Malachite. Me hizo señas de alejarme de la cama_

**_\- Dime algo bueno, hoy se cumple una semana. Por favor dime que va resistir_**_ – __supliqué_

**_\- Darién ya lo hablamos _**_– __pone sus manos en mi hombro- __**quiero que te prepares, vi sus estudios y… No pasara de esta noche**__ – me derrumbé frente a este hombre, todo estamos allá pero hoy…_

_ Las horas empezaron a pasar rápido, los médicos entraban y salían. Yo solo esperaba que el tiempo se detuviera, no vi a Rini hoy, no podía permitirme que no estuviera ahí, una y otra vez pedía un milagro, una oportunidad._

_ La mamá de Serena estaba tan destrozada como yo. Su padre, Luan no comprendía como podía perderla así, tan rápido, ni las chicas. _

_ Todos estábamos en su habitación, en eso un teléfono sonó, Luan contesto, su cara se puso pálida y llamó a Ikuko. No podía verlo, ni prestar atención. Vi a mi princesa como su respiración se pausaba, mientras sostenía su mano_

**_\- despierta… abre tus ojos_**_ – __pedía una vez más. Tocaron mi hombro y vi a mi lado a Taiki, sonriéndome - __**¿Qué pasa?**_

**_\- quizás tengamos una oportunidad_**_ – __Malachite estaba aplicándole algo a Serena – __**es peligroso más en su condición**__ – médicos y enfermeros entraron. Taiki me apartó, pero cuando me iba a oponer anuncio_

**_\- aparición un donante_**_ – __lo mire sin comprender – __**Darién es la única oportunidad**_

_ Mire la planilla que me daban para autorizar la operación, levante el rostro e Ikuko lloraba, pero asentía viéndome. Mire a Serena y firme_

_ La operación duro más tiempo que la primera cirugía, no podía más. Nadie volvía a decirme nada. Cuando pensé que me volvería loco, fue el mismo Malachite que salió_

**_\- ¿qué paso? ¿Como esta?_**_\- él respiró antes mis preguntas_

**_\- no te voy a mentir_**_ – __hizo una pausa- **su corazón se paró antes de tiempo, pero tranquilo la pudimos estabilizar. La operación salió bien, ahora depende de ella que acepte el corazón**_

_ Los minutos se volvieron horas y las horas se volvieron días. Pero al fin después de cuatro días Serena abrió los ojos, el corazón parecía que la había aceptado, según los médicos era temprano aún_

**_\- Serena -_**_me acerque a ella y al tomar su mano ella me rechazó- __**princesa**_

**_\- ¿quién… quién eres? _**_\- la mire confundido, balbuceaba, quizás no había oído bien_

**_\- soy Darién... Serena soy yo_**_ – __me miro pero se puso a temblar -__**¿Qué te sucede? –**__ su cabeza se fue para atrás, la respiración se volvió erradica y todo su cuerpo se empezó a poner rígido_

_ Los médicos entraron y me apartaron inclusive me alejaron de la habitación. Cuando salió Taiki me acerque con rápidez_

**_\- ¿qué paso? ¿cómo esta? Ya puedo verla_**_\- respiro profundamente como pensando en su respuesta_

**_\- lo que viste fue comienzo de insuficiencia cardiaca, me temo que está empezando a rechazar el corazón_**_ – __mi vida ya no podría soportar más, me daban una pizca de Serena para luego sacármela –__** súmale a su amnesia**_

**_\- ¿el qué?_**

**_\- no recuerda nada, ni quién es, Ni que hace acá… a veces cuando la personas sufren tanto como ella, se produce estos caso _**_\- me explicó – __**me extrañaba que no le sucediera algo así **_

**_\- ¿ella va recordar algo?_**_ – __hizo una mueca a la pregunta de mi madre que estaba a mi lado_

**_\- puede ser como no, para explicártelo mejor su misma mente la está protegiendo de todo lo que le sucedió, pero lo importante es que ahora acepte el trasplante. Luego nos ocuparemos de la amnesia _**_– __asentí – __**déjenla tranquila, le dimos sedante y empezamos con un medicación para que no lo rechacé**_

_ Asentí, me senté y esperé..._

_ Me apoye en mi madre que no se había separado de mí en ningún momento. No podía más, "por favor devuelve"_

_ A mitad de la noche las alarmas sonaron, los médicos entraron como una ráfaga llevando a Serena a la sala de operación… Otra vez. _

_ El corazón seguía rechazándola. Intentarían una última alternativa, pero era demasiada arriesgada. Esta noche se decidiría, la vi entrar y cerré los ojos suplicando verla otra vez más…_

.

.

.

.

Sentí su cabeza en mi hombro y abrí los ojos, viendo la tumba

**\- Gracias por estar acá **– incliné mi cabeza hacia ella, entonces leí la inscripción

_Amaba, madre, esposa y hermana, te amaremos y_

_recordaremos tus enseñanzas por siempre_

**\- Siempre estaré contigo - **susurró

_Hotaru Sheilds _

La abrace aferrándome a ella. Rini se dio vuelta

\- **Mamaaaa** – grito arrojándose a los brazos de su madre

\- **Mamá, pensé que no llegarías**\- ella asintió y abrazo a Zafiro también.

\- **La operación se alargó más de lo necesario** – respondió Selene

Serena había muerto, ella era Selene aunque su esencia siempre sería la de Serena, prefirió adoptar esta nueva identidad, en honor a la persona que le dio la vida, mejor dicho a la que le dio una segunda oportunidad.

Se levantó del suelo y miro las rosas blanca que traían, asentí a su pegunta no hecha, y los cuatros no dirigimos a la siguiente tumba. Se encontraba a unos pocos metros, había insistido en traerla cerca de ella. Se arrodillo y cerrando sus ojos recordó a su mejor guerrera, a su abuela, quien hoy le debo y agradezco infinitamente que haya sido parte del milagro.

\- **Gracias Selene, gracias por traermela devuelta –** susurré las mismas palabras que siempre le decía

.

.

Regresamos los cuatros por el camino que había hecho solo con los niños, pero al llegar al auto, Selene se paró en la puerta del conductor

\- **¿qué haces?** -pregunté aunque ya sabía la respuesta

\- **voy a conducir… dame la llaves, Sheilds** – me amenazó, pero le sonreí y me acerqué mirándola directamente a los ojos

– **¿Así que quiere las llaves? **

Extendió su brazo, camine hasta ella sin apartar la vista de esos hermosos ojos celeste. Cuando estaba a un paso la agarré de la cintura y la besé despacio, luego puse mi mano sobre su nuca para profundizar el beso y perderme en esos carnosos labios, moriría por besarlo a cada instante; y la otra la apoye en su espalda para acercarla más. El beso continuo elevando unos grados hasta…

**\- ¡Por favor!** – Grito Zafiro – **no se van a despegar nunca, parecen dos adolescentes** – solté a Selene que me sonrió con esa mirada que me enamora día tras día, y cuando se dirigió al asiento del copiloto le di un azoté en una de su trasero. Se giró rápidamente y entrecerrando los ojos

\- **Sheilds que están los niños** –sonreí maliciosamente... ¿Niños? A los que llama niños es un joven de casi 22 años y una niña que mira más novelas que su propia madre

\- **suban **– me senté al volante mientras todos se abrochaban el cinturón -**¿Cómo salió la operación?** \- mire a mi esposa mientras ponía las llaves

\- **bien, aunque fue agotador. Estuvimos prácticamente operando toda la noche** – asentí y arranque el auto

\- **me lo imaginé. Me preocupa que operen de noche** \- ella se río y en el primer semáforo me robo un beso

\- **sabes que era mi responsabilidad, era su médica**\- sí, eso era, pero no cualquiera médica, se convirtió en uno de los más prestigioso médicos de Escocia

\- **lo sé… Lo sé, pero aun así no deja de preocuparme cuando lo haces** – operar de noche y trabajar en la guardia todo el día, es cansador, más en su estado. Aunque la verdad la quiero más conmigo que en otro lado

\- **lo mismo decías cuando corría** -la mire y sabe lo que pienso de las carreras. No es que no la dejé, pero en su estado... Ella levanta las manos – **Esta bien, no te aceleres **– encima se burla. Está bien que haya recuperado esa parte. Pero la prefiero en una clínica antes que en la pista, entonces ella agrega – **ten en cuenta que yo te dejo correr a ti**

**-ese no es el punto… y no es lo mismo** – y no solo se estaba riendo mi esposa, sino que Zafiro y Rini lo hacían con ella.

Eso era porque tenía razón ella, aun amaba correr. Aunque algunas veces si lo hacía era en el equipo de su hermano. Para mi suerte decidió por fin hacerle caso a Taiki y a mi madre que a su hermano. No solo presentó el examen, sino que lo hizo en la época donde Selene no sabía que era Serena.

.

.

.

.

_ La operación había resultado exitosa, Malachite la cuidaba durante la noche y por el día la controlaba Taiki. Aun no despertaba, habían pasado tres días. Según ellos era normal_

_\- __**¿vienes de ver a Rini?**__\- pregunto mi madre levantándose de la silla_

_\- __**sí, esta preciosa dicen que si sigue así, la semana que viene le dan el alta**__ – suspiré y me senté. Estaba cansado para lo único que me movía era para ver a mi niña. Zafiro venía por la tarde y Andrew junto con Lita se estaban haciendo cargo de él._

_-__** tienes que comer algo, estas delgado y la verdad hueles mal-**__ levanté el rostro – __**no sé cómo los de neotalogia te permiten entrar si estas así**__\- replicó. Encorve los hombros. No le iba a decir la verdad… cerré los ojos – __**ve a casa y báñate, descansa y luego vuelve. Yo me quedo ya terminé mi turno**__\- negué con la cabeza_

_\- __**me quedó, pero me daré un baño en el cuarto de Serena**__ \- mi madre resopló. Saque un par de cosas que me había traído mi hermano –__** avísame **__– mi madre asintió, vi los monitores y anotó algo en su historial_

_ Cuando cerré la puerta del baño, escuche como se abrían otra, seguramente la de la habitación_

**_\- ¿cómo esta Luna?_**_\- era la voz de Taiki_

**_\- igual, no entiendo debería haber despertado…_**_\- respondió mi madre_

**_\- tranquila lo hará en cualquier momento_**

_ Deje que el agua cayera por mi cabeza unos minutos. Ansiaba ver sus ojos. Ambos me digieron que podría haber complicación, pero el corazón aceptó el cuerpo de Serena, ya no lo rechazaba_

_._

_._

_._

**_\- Me voy hijo, ¿me llamas? _**_– __me dio un beso en la cabeza y se fue después que me obligo a comer algo. Pero en la habitación. No me moví, ni pensaba hacerlo_

_ Me senté en el sillón y prendí la tele, estaba pasando los canales. Hacía ya bastante que había terminado el libro que leía a Serena, ahora no sabía qué hacer, no quería dormirme. ¿Si acaso ella despertaba cuando estaba dormido? No, por supuesto que no, me mantendría despierto lo que más podía._

_ Sonríe ante una caricatura que veía Zafiro, no la entendía bien, pero era de un hombre que buscaba unas esferas o algo así me explicó, al parecer al reunirlas pedían un deseo, el mio simplemente seria que estemos todos juntos. Sonreí y levante el control cuando iba a cambiarlo…_

**_\- no lo cambies, por favor_**_ – __me gire antes la voz débil que venía de la cama – __**parece divertida, su pelo es gracioso**__ – se me cayó el control y me paré automáticamente_

_\- __**¿Se... Serena?**__ – la mire, sus ojos se agrandaron y a parto su mirada –__** Serena… despertaste**__ – sonreí, y ella volvió a verme_

_\- __**sí, ¿tú me estas cuidando?**__ – Asentí, no entendía, parecía que no me conocía_

_-__** llamaré al médico**__ – ella asintió, corrí a la puerta y grite el nombre de Malachite._

_ Llego tan rápido como sus propios pies se lo permitieron_

_\- __**bueno veo que la bella durmiente se decidió a despertar**__ – Serena sonrió y me quedé a un costado mientras la controlaba – __**sigue la luz **__– Malachite controlo todo desde sus reflejos hasta sus latidos. Todo estaba en orden_

**_\- bueno, todo está bien, estarás débil unos días, pero poco a poco te recuperas_**_ – __ella sonreía y en un momento me vio – __**quieres hacerme alguna pregunto**__ – asintió_

**_\- ¿qué me pasó? _**_\- Malachite sonrió. Y acercándome a mí aclaro_

**_\- poco a poco Darién te ira diciendo, de a poco…- _**_en sus ojos se veía una duda_

**_\- ¿quién es Darién?_**_\- pregunto, Malachite la miro y luego a mi_

**_\- no sabes quién es él_**_ – __ella negó. Mi corazón se detuvo, ¿qué le pasa? _

**_\- ¿no es quien me cuida?_**

**_\- no Serena, él es tu marido… Darién. ¿Lo recuerdas?_**_\- volvió a negar – __**¿recuerdas algo? ¿O desde cuándo recuerdas?**__ –ella encorvo sus hombros._

_ Esto no estaba bien, cuando Malachite le hizo las preguntas al principio solo respondía que sí. _

**_\- ¿sabes quién eres?¿tu nombre?_**_\- añadió_

**_\- no_**

_ Mal cerré los ojos un momento, le hizo una señas a ella que asintió y me saco de la habitación_

**_\- ¿qué le sucede?_**_\- pregunte inmediatamente, estaba asustado, por fin había despertado y ahora esto_

**_\- tiene amnesia, mañana por la mañana le haremos unos estudios_**_ – __puso una mano en mi hombro –__** tranquilo, quizás sea temporal, le pasa a muchas personas, es muy común que después de una operación, más como las que tuvo. Quédate con ella y responde solo lo necesario. No le des más información de la que pida **__– asentí y entré a la habitación sonriendo. Me prometí que ella no vería mi confusión o temor_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_\- Hola como amaneció mi bella princesa_**_ – __entre a la habitación después de tres días que Serena había despertado, aún no recordaba nada. Pero me pidió que no la dejara y que le cuente cosas, eso me dio esperanza_

_ Lo primero que le conté es que habíamos tenido un hija preciosa, dicho esto casi se para para ir a verla, sin duda Serena aún se encontraba dentro de ella. Le prometí que cuando me la dejaran sacar la traería, a cambio le lleve muchas fotos. Cuando vio la primera, la reconoció… ¿cómo? No lo sé, según mi madre, una madre siempre reconoce a sus hijos; lo mismo le pasó con Zafiro, no me lo dijo, pero su sonrisa era amplia, más cuando lo conoció. No lo recordaba, pero después que se fue con su tío me confesó que algo dentro de ella, le dijo que ese niño significaba mucho más de lo que yo le conté._

_ Aún tenía miedo de que no me reconociera, la primera noche me pidió que le contara como nos conocimos, le conté todo lo que pude. Sin mencionar nunca a Kenji, ni todo lo que nos hizo, o sea le conté la versión romántica. Me sonrió y me dijo que sabía que era una buena persona. Si es necesario la enamoraría otra vez me prometí_

_ Este día traerían los resultados de los estudios, no quería que lo notara, pero estaba nervioso_

**_\- hoy vino tu mamá -_**_se quedó pensando - __**me dijo que se llama Luna**__ – asentí acercando una silla – __**también me dijo que ya la conocía antes de conocerte a ti**_

**_\- bueno…_**_\- me rasqué la nuca, como decirle que la conocía por los estudios que el maldito Kenji le hizo – __**si bueno… es que eres amiga de Dr. Kou, Taiki y ella trabajan juntos **__– asintió, pero me miro dudando… o diablos ¿qué demonios le dijo mi madre? Porque tenía que meterse. De repente se empezó a reír, estaba desconcertado- __**¿estás bien? ¿Quieres que llame a alguien?**__ – ella negó, pero se reía más. ¿Acaso se reía de mí?_

_\- __**me dijo que era la enfermera de Taiki, por eso la conocía, pero que no te digiera por un rato la verdad**__ – oh Luna te voy a matar, como se le ocurre hacerme pensar mil cosas, solo se ríe a mis costillas – __**me contó de Hotaru**__ – agregó cuando pudo parar de reí y la miré – __**me mostró fotos, era hermosa y muy parecida a ti… Zafiro saco muchas cosas de ella **__– asentí. El peque venia todos los días, siempre con chocolates y fotos, demasiadas. Mire a mi costado y había tantos carteles con colaggie que el color de las paredes no se veía_

_\- __**las pongo en agua**__ – Serena asintió, pero antes saque una rosa del ramo y se la entregué. Ella se sonrojo... Como amaba ese sonrojo_

_Mientras coloque las flores en un jarrón y saque las viejas. Me quede viendo un par de fotos que no reconocía. Eran de Serena, Mina y Seiya. Los tres estaban en lo que parecía un muelle, las dos rubias riéndose de Seiya que estaba mojado y lleno de barro_

_\- __**es el lago Saiko **__– dijo mi princesa, me di vuelta – __**me contó Mina que nos fuimos de excursión un fin de semana cuando terminé uno de los cursos de la profesora Michiru**__ – volví a ver la foto, Serena sonreí y se reía. Debería tener unos veinte años, jamás habrá imaginado que esa fue la última vez que sonrió antes de pasar por la pesadilla de Kenji, antes inclusive de Jiro. Me volteé y sonreí – **es una mujer muy loca**_

_-__** si lo es, pero es una de tus grandes amigas**__ – agregué – __**aparte de cuñada **__– torció su boca – __**¿qué sucede?**_

**_\- sale con mi hermano… -_**_sonreí, Haruka vino al día siguiente que despertó, aunque atrás de él aterrizo, literalmente, Mina en el piso, solo por apurada. Entre Serena y Haruka la unió fue automática, son como hermanos y siempre tendrán esa conexión supongo_

**_\- se aman, eso es lo importante_**_ – __ella asintió_

**_\- ¿y tú me amas?- _**_la miré y tomé su mano sentándome en la punta de su cama sonriendole_

**_\- con cada parte de mi cuerpo, espíritu y alma, es tuyo. Te amo tanto y tan profundamente que si no respiras me moriría en tu aliento_**_ – __ella se acercó a mí, la tenía tan cerca que sentía su aliento, no quería apresurar nada, deje que tomé ella la decisión, me inundé de su perfume y roce sus labios_

**_\- Ups… Lo siento_**_ – __automáticamente de golpe se separó de mí y el hechizo se rompió. Mire a quien había entrado – __**lo siento amigo, ¿podemos hablar?**__ – dijo Malachite. Mire a Serena y me señalo que vaya._

_ Cuando ambos estábamos afuera de la habitación lo mire odio, era la primera vez que podría haber besado sus labios_

**_\- perdóname amigo… siento la interrupción, si lo hubiese sabido venia diez minutos después_**_ – __había puesto su mano en mi hombre y me miraba realmente arrepentido_

**_\- como sea… ¿qué sucede?_**_ – __Malachite miro hacia la habitación y luego a mí – __**vayamos a tomar un café, no quiero que nadie me escuche**__ – asentí empezando a caminar_

_ Cuando llegamos a la máquina que estaba no muy lejos de la habitación, mi amigo, porque en eso se transformó en estos días, me miro y levanto la carpeta que tenía en mano_

_\- __**Darién**__ – me miro y respiro antes de empezar a hablar- __**mira te diré la verdad, hicimos todas las pruebas, Serena presenta una leve lesión en su cerebro**__ – lo mire desconcertado – __**no es grave, se debe a que su corazón se paró dos veces, lo que ocasionó la amnesia, la misma cicatrizo y está sana**_

**_\- ¿entonces?_**_ – __suspiró_

_\- __**como lo imaginamos con Taiki, la lesión de Serena no es física sino psicológica, ella bloqueo todos sus recuerdos. Su mente la está protegiendo del dolor**_

**_\- no te comprendo… ¿ella recuperar su memoria?_**

**_\- no lo sabemos… Las amnesias traumáticas puede durar días, semanas, meses o inclusive años… nadie lo sabe _**_– __mire en dirección a la habitación_

_\- __**Olvido todo… ¿para siempre?**__ – volví a ver al hombre que tenía enfrente_

_\- __**nadie lo sabe, depende de ella… lo importante es que creé nuevos recuerdos. Cuando esté lista y preparada cuéntale todo. La verdad, si ella lo acepta su memoria volverá, sino simplemente hazla feliz**_

_._

_._

_._

_Esa tarde con ayuda de mi madre le dijimos a Serena la verdad de su estado, desde entonces llora. Hace dos días que llora sin para, ella quiere sus recuerdo, me mira y me dice que odia no recordarme, no recordar a Zafiro, a su niña, como creció dentro de ella, a sus amigas a todos y a quien le dio la segunda oportunidad de vida, odia no recordar a su abuela._

**_\- tranquila tesoro todo va salir bien_**_ – __le decía mi madre tratando de consolarla_

**_\- Quiero recordar, quiero hacerlo _**_– __se colocó de costado mirando hacia la ventana, mirarla en este estado tan frágil no era bueno, ni para ella, ni para nadie, amaba a esa mujer, y sentía tanta frustración por no poder aliviar su dolor, era una impotencia tan grande._

_ Me quedé en la puerta hasta que no pude más, las lágrimas estaban por salir y ella no me debía ver así. Salí de la habitación, tome aire y a lo lejos vi a Malachite saludar a Michiru, entonces recordé lo que me dijo "nuevo recuerdos"._

_ Seguro de mi decisión busque a la única persona que pondría ponerle una sonrisa en su rostro._

_ A los minutos golpie la puerta_

**_\- adelante _**_– __dijo mi madre, la cruce despacio y cuando mi madre me vio – __**oh por dios ¡!... Serena mira**_

**_\- no váyanse, no quiero ver a nadie_**_ – __no se movió de su posición_

_ Rodee la cama para entrar en su campo de visión y mostrar lo que tenía entre las manos_

_\- __**princesa alguien quiere conocerte **__– al escuchar mi voz, bajo su rostro y me senté en el borde de la cama, cargándola –__** está muy nerviosa y ha esperado pacientemente este momento**_

_ Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando visualizo lo que tenía _

**_\- ella… ella… _**_\- asentí a sus dudas y sentándose coloque a nuestra niña en sus brazos_

**_\- con cuidado, pon su cabecita ahí… muy bien _**_– __cuando termine de colocarla las mire –__** Rini te presentó a tu mamá**_

_ Mi niña abrió grande sus ojos zafiro y se quedó viendo a Serena. Ambas se miraban, se estaban reconociendo. No importan el tiempo, no importaba todo lo que había pasado, solo importaba ese momento_

**_\- Gracias_**_ – __mi princesa me miro un instante- __**gracias por devolverme la vida**_

_._

_._

_._

_ Los días pasaron, y Serena se recuperaba físicamente. Su memoria no volvía y empecé a pensar que no lo haría nunca. Rini ya tenía dos meses y junto con Serena la semana siguiente les darían el alta._

_ Con mi madre empezamos a organizar donde viviríamos, y fue justamente Zafiro que dijo que lo hagamos en la casa de su madre. Yo temía ahí fue donde le dispararon, pero al mostrarle las fotos Serena quiso conocerla._

**_\- Darién si sigues cargándola no querrá dormir en su cuna_**_ – __Serena me retaba. Si eso era lo que hacía, cada vez que hacia el menor ruido la cargaba en mis brazos hasta que mi esposa me regañaba –__** solo cinco minutos más **_

**_\- No_**_ – __rezongando la puse en su cunita_

_ Desde el día que se conocieron, Rini no salió más de su habitación, los médicos digieron que esta fuerte y no necesitaba la incubadora. Aunque podría estar en casa preferí que siga al lado de Serena. Bueno ella me obligo también, sino me mataba…_

_ Con ella cada vez estaba más cerca, había momento que la atrapaba mirándome, pero no de manera inocente, su mirada se nublaba, sus ojos se oscurecían y yo conocía ese deseo. Pero parte de su timidez o no saber exactamente como éramos la paraba. Ya intentaría algo, pero fuera del hospital_

_\- __**Darién lo harás esperar más tiempo**__ – parpadee y la mire. Serena me señalaba la puerta. Gire y ahí estaba Nicolás_

_\- __**haber si te despiertas grandulón**__ – y con eso me golpeó la cabeza_

_-__** oye… Duele **__– me masajeaba la cabeza, me había perdido tanto en mis pensamientos que ni lo escuche entrar._

_ Salimos y agarrándome me llevo al consultorio de Taiki. Cuando nos sentamos me di cuenta que su mirada era de angustia_

_\- __**larga todo**__ – exigí, suspiro antes de contesta_

_\- __**Neherenia escapó **_

**_\- ¿qué?_**_ – __Me levante bruscamente poniendo ambas manos en el escritorio –__** dime ¿como demonio escapo? acaso son unos inútiles**_

**_\- cálmate... _**

**_\- ¿qué me calme? sabes todo lo que pasé, casi la perdí, a ella, a mi hija, a mi familia todo por esa maldita loca _**

**_\- sabes te entiendo_**_ – __lo mire y cuando iba a volver a gritar – __**le dispararon a Rei **__– me quedé un momento en silencio antes de preguntar_

**_\- ¿como esta?_**_ – __me senté, y mirándolo, viendo su miranda triste, mi furia desapareció_

**_\- bien, en lo que se puede esperar. La operaron esta mañana y todo salió bien_**_ – __cerré los ojos un momento, por eso ella no había venido hoy. Siempre viene temprano_

**_\- ¿cómo?_**

**_\- la cito el abogado de Neherenia, en el psiquiátrico_**_ – __abrí los ojos y lo mire sin entender – __**la mandaron allí, porque la consideran persona no apta y peligrosa**_

**_\- vaya, ¿qué seguridad le pusieron?_**_ – __me burlé sarcásticamente_

**_\- engaño a su abogado y se llevó a Rei de rehén. Cuando llegaron a la puerta del psiquiátrico la empujo y le disparó. Ella huyo en un vehículo_**_ – __me aclaró_

**_\- ¿Dónde está ahora? _**_– __baja su mirada_

**_\- salió del país o eso creemos _**

**_\- ¿Qué pretendes ahora?, no puedo arriesgar a mi familia_**

**_\- Serena y tu… bueno tu familia también deberán entrar al sistema de protección_**_ – __lo mire de malagana – __**saldrán del país con identidades falsas y estarán vigilados hasta que la hayan atrapado **_

_Resoplé no podía negarme, no iba a arriesgar a nadie, no ahora. Si teníamos que irnos. Nos iríamos_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_\- ¿elegir un nombre? -_**_asentí a su pregunta_

_ Le había explicado a Serena que estábamos en peligro, quien la lastimo gravemente estaba suelto y podría tratar de intentarlo nuevamente._

**_\- nos iremos una vez que te den el alta_**_ – __gire y vi a la cunita de Rini donde ella dormía plácidamente alejada de toda maldad – __**ella ya la tiene, y Zafiro está a mi cargo no habrá problema, inclusive mis padres se ofrecieron a ayudarnos**_

**_\- ¿entonces no conoceré la casa en la playa?_**_ – __me levante y le di un beso en la frente_

_\- __**algún día… ahora no, por seguridad**__ – me miro, pero no a mis ojos, sino a mi boca. Sonreí por dentro, pero debía avanzar en el asunto – __**cuanto todo pase volveremos**__ – suspiro y se quedó pensando_

**_\- Selene… _**_\- dijo finalmente – __**como ella **__– se llevó una mano al corazón_

_\- __**entonces serás Selene Moon –**__ levanto una ceja y me reí, más tarde le diría el motivo de porque Moon_

_ A los dos días le dieron el alta y al siguiente estábamos volando a Escocia. Serena, no Selene agarró mi mano cuando el avión despego. Su madre junto con su hermano y amigos le costaron aceptarlo, pero con una sonrisa prefiero que estuviéramos fuera del campo de batalla. En un mes Haruka corría en las pista de Europa y una de ellas era en Escocia, cuando se lo comentó a Mina salto diciendo que iría a verla y a controlar a su novio._

**_\- ¿Crees que todo salga bien?_**_ – __me pregunto a mitad del vuelo_

**_\- Si estamos juntos –_**_contesté. Ella puso su cabeza en mi hombro_

_ A un costado pusimos a Rini y del otro estaba Zafiro. Mis padres irían en unos meses, todo debía parecer normal. Nadie debía saber de nosotros. Mire el cielo por la ventana del avión, volvería a ser el conde Sheilds, me había escapado de allí hace tanto tiempo que no lo recordaba, mire a la mujer que dormía a mi lado y sonreí, lo hacía por ella, por mi familia._

_ Nicolás y Andrew se ocuparon de los papeles y después de un día Selene Moon paso a ser Selene Sheilds legalmente esposa del conde Sheilds guardián de las tierras altas de Escocia_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_\- ¿Otra vez?_**_ – __la miré cuando estaba haciendo que diga papá, hacía once meses que estábamos en Escocia y Rini se negaba a decirlo. Eso sí decía mamá y un Sa referido a Zafiro, pero papá nada _

**_– _****_Ayer casi lo dijo_**_ – __rodó sus ojos y me levanto del suelo_

**_ – _****_ven aquí grandulón, déjala lo dirá cuando ella quiera_**_\- Acuno mi rostro en sus manos y me beso. _

_ Cuando aterrizamos me costó un poco adaptarme al lugar, a las cosas y a las personas sobretodo. Pero lo logré cosa que Selene lo hizo inmediatamente parecía una condesa de nacimiento. Zafiro le enseño el idioma aunque aquí por suerte ya hablaban los dos._

_ Con la llegada de mis padres pude ocuparme de mi última tarea… reconquistar a mi esposa. _

_ La primera noche la lleve a un picnic nocturno, mientras caminábamos cerca de la orilla del rio me pregunto cuando la besaría… estaba cansada de esperar. ¿No podía creer lo que me decía? No espere más y ese mismo instante no solo la bese, me reencontré con ella. Le hice el amor bajo las estrella y me fundí uniéndonos como la primera vez. Su memoria no regresaba, pero su cuerpo me recordaba _

**_\- la semana que viene tienes una carrera ¿no?_**_ – __asentí y ella tomó a Rini del piso, nuestra niña ya caminaba y tocaba todo_

**_– _****_¿quiero hacer algo? _**

**_\- pero si ya haces de todo_**_ – __era cierto, estaba muy embaucada en algunas obras de remodelación del lugar, del pueblo. Todos la querían y ella quería ayudar a todos_

**_\- sí, pero eso es tuyo…_**_\- miro a Rini – __**necesito algo más**_

**_\- _****_o sea que ni yo, ni los niños, ni todo el pueblo te alcanza_**_ – __puse puchero cuando me miro, dejó a Rini en el piso otra vez y me pego con un almohadón – __**me la pagaras**__ \- se rio_

_\- __**en serio Armando**__ – no me gustaba para nada mi nombre, pero tuve que adoptar yo esa identidad – __**he pensado lo que me dijo Luna**_

**_\- ¿quieres estudiar?_**_ – __asintió. Me acerque a ella_

_\- __**bueno dijo que estaba muy adelantada, que una vez que comience me sería muy fácil, a parte Taiki me dijo que me ayudaría también**__ – la agarre de la cintura y la mire fijamente –__** Sheilds**_

**_\- estudia, todo lo que quieras. Si eso te hace feliz, por mi está bien_**_ – __le robe un beso_

**_\- aunque Haru me dijo también que podría correr con él_**_ – __hice puchero otra vez – __**no seas tonto**_

**_\- lo que te haga feliz, pero si corres será en mi equipo_**_ – __puso un dedo en mi pecho_

_\- __**eso jamás. Haz mordido mi polvo y lo seguirás mordiendo**__ – me quede estático, nadie le había contado de aquella carrera, eso significaba que también debería contarle porque se ocultaba. Según Malachite ella misma pediría que le contemos la verdad y hasta ahora no lo había hecho -__**¿qué?**_

**_\- ¿de donde sacaste eso? _**_– __encojé sus hombros, se suelta y levanta a Rini sacándole un juguete de la boca_

**_\- ¿entonces podría?_**

**_\- ¿estudiar? _**_-asiente- __**¿medicina? **__– Vuelve asentir –__** claro lo que quieras, haré unas llamadas y podrás presentar el examen **_

_ No solo hice esas llamadas, primero coordiné para que ella presentara el lunes el examen. Sino que también llamé a Taiki con la excusa de los estudios de la universidad y le comenté el hecho_

**_\- bueno te dijo de donde lo sacó_**

**_\- no, eso me extraño, fue…- _**_me quede en silencio –__** ¿puede ser que su memoria este volviendo?**_

**_\- todo es posible, la amnesia es psicológica, eso denota que se está recuperando. Recuerda cuando quiera llenar esos huecos en blanco, será el momento de la verdad. No te preocupes no la dañaran, solo los tiene que aceptar y cuando lo haga su recuerdos solos volverán_**

_ Corte con una leve esperanza, Serena aún vivía en Selene. Pero por un lado ansiaba que recordara todo, de mí, de nuestra familia, pero por otro estaba feliz que no recordara nada del malnacido de Kenji_

_._

_._

_._

**\- ¿Vendrás con nosotros a dejar a Rini con sus abuelos?** – me pregunto mi esposa bajando del auto y volví al presente

**\- no, ellos vienen a buscarla, luego de saludar a Andrew** – la mire y baje sacando las cosas del baúl

Luego de que entramos a la casa, busque lo que necesitaba. Pero antes de irme atraje a mi esposa hacia mí y la bese dulcemente, segundo a segundo el beso se identificó, caminamos hasta el sillón donde caímos. Como siempre que nos pasaba, desde el inicio, solo con una mirada, un toque me daba ganas de hacerle el amor, de amarla. Mis manos treparon por dentro de su camisa y las de ella lograron sacar la mía del pantalón, me separé un poco cuando necesite aire, pero empecé a besar su cuello, dulce hasta…

**-Mamaaaá…. Papaaaá déjala respirar** – bueno me separé bruscamente sentándome apartando la vista acusadora de mi niña - **¿Qué estaban haciendo?** – a eso no pensaba responder

**\- nada más haciendo otro hermanito** – respondió Zafiro apareciendo en el salón, lo mire incrédulo

**\- Zafiro** – recriminé y él solo se río

**\- no crees que deberías esperar por lo menos a…** -lo interrumpí solo con mirarlo. Rini tiene diez años y no necesitaba esa clase de información

**\- solo nos besábamos amor** – ahora a la que mire es a Selene y agregó – **solo porque nos queremos mucho** – mi hija asintió y se fue corriendo, pero antes de perderse grito

\- **quiero que sea una hermanitaaaaa** – mire a mi esposa y ella se encorvó los hombros

.

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

A la tarde me fui a la casa de mi hermano, al fin se casaría con Lita, tardo tanto que pensé que moriría soltero. Por suerte Lita lo perdono después de la metida de pata que hizo; mi cuñada es una gran mujer, no solo eso, decidieron renunciar a su vida en Tokio y venirse a vivir cerca de nosotros. Mina por otro lado se había casado con Haruka hace cinco años, verlos era tan gracioso, ella dirigía a mi cuñado de un lado para el otro, y lo peor fue cuando estuvo embarazada, ¡tuvieron mellizos! Dios mellizos creó que jamás lo había visto tan desesperado a Haru por tener algo de testosterona. Ellos se radicaron en Roma, y luego de ganar el gran Prix se casaron oficialmente

Toque la puerta y esperé

\- **al fin llegas hermano** – me saludo Nicolás. Junto con Rei se quedaron en Japón, pero viven en Hirosaki, en el tembló. Rei a pesar de todo quiere mantener el legado de su abuelo. Después de un año que le dispararon nació su primer hijo, Shingo. Y ahora esperan su primera hija.

\- **sabes que me cuesta separarme de mi esposa **– Nicolás se río.

-** lo sé, lo se**

Llegamos a la cocina donde estaba Andrew y Haruka hablando mientras tomaban una cerveza

\- **¿cómo te dejaron ir?** – lo burle a Haruka, ya que Mina le haya permitido venir a la despedida de Andrew fue todo un logro para él

**\- mi venus podrá ser de temer, pero se manejarla** – todos nos reímos, porque de esa frase ni el diez por ciento era verdad, aun así él era muy feliz – **Oigan** – nos grito

\- **dime ¿qué le prometiste a la loca?** – lo palmeó a Haruka en la espalda agarrando una cerveza, él resopló

\- **un fin de semana con las niñas yo solo** – las carcajadas creo que llegaron hasta la luna, el con las niñas, era todo un espectáculo digno de ver

Las niñas eran hermosas, pero son una versión de Mina en miniatura, si una era loca era suficiente, tres son demasiadas para mí.

Cuando nos visitaban terminamos agotados y sobretodo desesperado. Una vez Selene se fue con Rini y Mina a comprar, creo que no tardo más de una hora. Al volver me tire en sus brazos desesperado porque las niñas dieron vuelta toda la casa. Ambas con los ojos en blanco me miraron resignadas, pero la que se hizo cargó ese día fue Rini

\- **¿qué harás?... ¿Andrew a dónde iremos?-** pregunto Nicolás con cuidado mientras daba un sorbo a mi cerveza.

Mi hermano saco una tarjeta dorado y la mostro en lo alto

\- **es hora de su despedida** – gire los ojos, Drew no cambiaría más – **después de esta noche, Bip** – como él la llamaba - **pasara a mejor vida, hoy la honraremos y luego la destruiré**

**\- ojo no sea que Lita se entere** – si eso era de temer, esa tarjeta era exclusiva para bares solo para hombres.

**\- lo sabe **– nos miró orgullosos – **y lo aprobó, con la condición que la rompa después de hoy**

Tome una sorbo más y solo para molestar a mi hermano dije

**\- ella irán a un club de stripper** – la cara de mi hermano se transformó, pensar en su prometida allí creo que lo alerto. Saco su celular y la llamo. Todos nos reímos, es un niño pero es celoso

**\- ¿Zafiro nos acompaña? –** asentí al comentario de Nicolas

**\- ira directamente, parece mentira que ya sea un hombre, y venga a estos lugares** – Nicolás me palmeo la espalda y Haruka asintió – **era tal solo un niño cuando llegamos aquí**

Sonó el teléfono de Haruka y al atenderlo sonrió, pero de forma dulce, con quien hablaba no era Mina de eso estoy seguro

**\- Si, es mañana… ¿van a llegar?... si claro que se los diré… llévale unas flores por mí, orquídeas, a ella le gustaban esas… si gracias** – y corta, suspira

**\- ¿aún la van a ver?** – pregunta Nicolás a Haruka y él asiente

**\- a pesar de todo, era su hija y mi prima. En toda su locura ella nos quería, sino hubiese sido por Kenji que la contamino, no hubieses terminado así**

Recordar a Neherenia era unos de los peores recuerdos, todo lo que vivimos después de la muerte de Kenji fue su culpa, pero en algo tiene razón, ella fue contaminada, y por falta de amistades, o personas correctas no puedo escapar de la oscuridad, aún puedo recordar cuando nos informaron lo que le paso…

.

.

.

**_\- ¿Nicolás quiere vernos? _**_– __asentí a Selene, ella estaba tan nerviosa como lo estaba yo_

_ Llevábamos casi cuatro años fuera del país, aun nos mantenían aislado. En estos últimos años nos enteramos que Neherenia nunca había salido del país, después de que se escapó del psiquiátrico. Cuando mi princesa empezó a preguntar ¿quién era? o ¿de qué nos ocultábamos?, le conté parte de la verdad, su reacción fue bueno, a los días pregunto por el resto y como me indico Taiki y Malachite le conté la verdad, su verdad._

_A l principio quedo sckoqueada, incluso estuvo unos días deprimida, por no entender que había hecho para que ese hombre la maltratara tanto, y porque su madre la abandono a merced de él. Ikuko viajo y después de una charla madre e hija volvió poco a poco a ser ella. Aun podía ver en su rostro el dolor, pero no era del ¿Por qué? si no era el de ¿porque aún no podía recordar nada? Según los médicos era solo tener paciencia, yo ya lo había asumió._

_Hoy Nicolás venía con noticias. Junto con Rei y su hijo viajaron a Escocia, según ellos eran noticias que no se podían dar por teléfono._

_Mire hacia arriba y visualice a los lejos las tres cabezas, estábamos en el aeropuerto, Rini y Zafiro se quedaron con mi padre, ya que mi madre había vuelto hace unas semanas atrás a Japón, para estar junto a mi hermano, él estaba encerrado y deprimido, había lastimado a Lita como nunca pensó, y ella lo abandonó._

**_\- Seleneeeeeeeeeee _**_– __Grito Rei a penas nos vio y corrió hacia nosotros_

_ Cuando morocha y rubia se encontraron, se unieron en un cálido abrazo. Nunca entendí, pero a pesar de no recordar ella sabía que Rei era una de las personas más importantes, bueno quizás ella se los dijo así. O quizás fue Mina, con ella siempre se puede esperar locuras_

**_\- ¿Cómo estuvo su vuelo?_**_\- pregunté tomando el bolso de la amiga de mi princesa del suelo_

**_\- largo, cansador, pero bueno _**_– __respondió Nicolás llegando con su hijo a upa - __**¿Por qué no nos esperaste Morocha?**__ – Rei le sonrió pero no se soltó de Serena_

**_\- ¿cómo estas campeón?_**_\- salude al hijo de ambos, él solo oculto su rostro, era muy tímido, tanto o más que Nicolás de chico – __**se quedaran en casa, vamos**_

_ Todos asintieron, al llegar los acomode en las habitaciones, la casa era gigantesca, aunque perteneció a mis abuelos desde que estamos Selene puso su toque personal. Mis padres aun vivían en su vieja casa, era tan acogedora como lo hizo mi amor en esta_

_ Después de comer algo y acostar al hijo de Rei nos fuimos a la sala, con café en mano Nicolás nos miró y se agarró de la mano de Rei. Sele hizo lo mismo conmigo_

**_\- Sé que se preguntarán de Neherenia_**_ – __ambos asentimos – __**como saben ella nunca salió del país, después de lo que te pasó y de que ella escapará nunca más supimos de ella, hasta hace seis meses**_

**_\- porque nos están diciendo esto ahora y no…-_**_no me dejo seguir, su mirada me decía que había mas_

**_\- no quisimos decir nada hasta no estar seguro de que era ella _**_– __agregó_

**_\- ¿qué quieres decir?_**

**_\- Amigos nos llamaron diciendo que encontraron a una mujer con la característica de Neherenia en los barrios bajos_**_ – __mis ojos se abrieron y Selene apretó fuerte mi mano – __**ella se prostituía por droga **__– cerré los ojos jamás deseé eso para ella – __**un vecino llamó a la policía, porque de la casa de lado donde vivía salía un olor putrefacto… la encontramos muerta**_

**_\- ¡oh dios míos!_**_ – __dijo mi esposa ocultando su rostro en mi pecho y la abracé_

_\- __**sí, lo siento. Estaba irreconocible, los vecinos mencionan que la veían día a día peor, delgada, pálida y con poco cabello; una muchacha sin vida, digieron la mayoría de la gente. Trataron de ayudarla, pero se negó, siempre se negaba, decía que se merecía la soledad, la humillación y el desprecio**_

**_\- se autocastigó _**_– __susurré y abrace a mi princesa fuerte, ella había empezado a llorar_

_\- __**la autopsia revelo que murió por sobredosis, heroína, cocaína, eran alguna de la muchas drogas que había en su cuerpo**__ – Hace silencio y saca una carpeta con alguna fotos y documento, entre ellos un papel que nos da – __**junto al cuerpo hallaron esto**_

_ Ambos lo miramos, mi princesa lo toma en su mano y al leerlo lo aprieta con fuerza y llora. _

**_\- creo que al final lo entendió_**_ – __dice Rei. Miro a mi esposa y le saco el papel para leerlo_

_ "__lo siento, hermana", tres letras, solo eso. Como ella y muchos les hicimos pensar que Serena había muerto realmente fue cuando se arrepintió. Aunque… la miré en otras palabras ellos lo mataron, solo su esencia había quedado, su amor hacia los demás._

**_\- perdón por no decírselo antes, pero el cuerpo estuvo mucho tiempo en esa casa creemos que llevaba casi un mes en ese estado, incluso tu madre tardo en reconocerla_**

**_\- mamá, lo tuvo que hacer_**_ – __pregunto y Nicolás asintió – __**mamá…**_

_\- __**después tener los estudios de ADN y que afirmaran que era ella, los tramites llevaron más tiempo**__. – Nicolás mira a mi esposa un instante – __**si quieres traerla acá podemos iniciar el trámite**__ – ella niego_

_\- __**no, ella debe estar con mi madre, aunque sea así tendrá a la verdadera Neheriana**_

**_\- ¿Recuerdas algo de ella?_**_ – __Selene niega_

_\- __**pero mi mamá me ha dicho que cuando éramos pequeña ella era buena, me mostró un foto donde me abrazaba. Quiero quedarme con ese recuerdo… no con el resto**__ – todos allí asentí, mi princesa quería a la Neherenia buena._

_._

_._

_._

\- **Vamos que se no hace tarde** – mi hermano salió tan deprisa que no llegue a decirle…- **ay..**.

Bueno que Zafiro estaba en la puerta, todos nos reímos cuando cayó al piso

\- **enano porque no avisas** – se quejó Andrew. El peque se río

\- **pero si iba a tocar y te apareciste tú de golpe** – nos volvimos a reir de la cara de mi hermano. Le extendí la mano y lo ayude a levantarse

\- **vamos** – mire a Zaf –** ¿no eras que ibas directamente?.**. - Se encogió de hombros

\- **las tías me pidieron que los cuiden** – miro a Haruka y haciéndose la seña de matar agrego – **si te ve mirar aunque sea de reojo un poquito más de lo debido, dijo que te las cortaba y se las colgaba de trofeo**

El que se asustó ahora fue el mismo Haruka, Mina era de meter y sobre todo era celosa, Pobre mi cuñado lo tiene a mal traer siempre

\- **te juro que si no la amara como la amo, la mato a la loca venus** – golpie su espalda al salir

\- **no sabes cómo te entiendo **

Como no entender, si mi rubio tormento el otro día casi me hecha de casa solo porque le sonreí a mi secretaria, pero vamos que tiene casi ochenta años y era su cumpleaños, no me deja trabajar con mujeres de menos de sesenta

**\- ¿Vas a participar en la carrera esta vez? **– resoplé a la vez que nos subimos al auto que alquilo mi hermano.

**\- Si mi esposa me puede acompañar, puede ser **

**\- Pero la vas hacer correr en ese estado… estás loco o ¿qué?** – me critico mi cuñado

**\- tranquilo, sabes que jamás haría algo así** – lo paré, como se le ocurre que la arriesgaría, aunque claro ella desee ser mi copiloto. El año pasado no pude asistir por ella tuvo un congreso en Venecia, y ni loco la dejo sola con tanto buitres cerca de ella –** la quiero en las gradas y en lo posible detrás de vidrio** –mi cuñado sonrió

-**la tendrás en la pista y lo sabes **

-**tengo mis métodos **– él se rio tan fuerte que los demás nos miraron

\- **por eso esta así...** – está bien, era culpable… pero de amar a esta mujer jamás me arrepentiría

.

.

.

Llegamos al lugar y nos sentaron justo en la mesa de frente al escenario. Mire a mi hermano amenazándolo con que si salía una stripper lo mataría, y después lo haría mi mujer. Él solo se rio, aunque después de mi mirada vino la de Nicolás, seguida por la de Haruka, que de él le colgaba su virilidad.

**\- Hola muchachos **– no giramos a los minutos que una chica se fueran con nuestras bebidas

**\- Malachite pensamos que no llegarían** – él asintió y se sentó al lado seguido de Diamante

**\- El avión se retrasó y Ante tuvo que venirnos a buscar** – aclaró,

Malachite aun salía con Michiru, aunque sé que es serio ninguno quiere comprometerse, están bien así, o eso decían. Diferente era la situación de Diamante que lo veo pidiendo las bebidas para él y Taiki que entraba justo en ese momento. Él esta con Amy, se habían casado hace tres años y vivían en Estados Unidos con la madre de ella. Cuando le dieron el alta definitiva, Amy la saco del país y ahora Ante formaba parte del FBI, gracias al trabajo que realizó en el juicio contra Kenji

**\- ¿No me digas que aquí hay stripper?** – dijo Ante – **Amy me matará**

**\- pues no serás el único** – contesto Zaf. El único que estaba libre de preocupación, aunque sé que anda detrás de una niña que no le da ni la hora. Hasta que eso no suceda no sabrá si es el amor de su vida

Las luces se apagaron justo después de la cuarta ronda de bebida, hasta ese momento charlábamos y nos burlábamos de mi hermano, pero fue en ese instante que lo miramos todos, casi matándolo. Sabíamos que pronto empezaría el show y con eso el fin de nuestros matrimonios

Empezó a sonar en todo el lugar el tema "_you can leave your hat on" _también conocida por la famosa películas de nueve semanas y media… al fondo apareció un telón que detrás del mismo había u na luz que reflejaba la sombras de quien pasara por ahí.

**\- oh dios** – exclamó un sorprendido Zafiro. Me olvidaba era su primer vez acá.

Lo mire un instante, pero la voz del cantante empezó a sonar y por detrás de la tela aparecieron siete mujeres caminando una detrás de la otra.

Se veía sus sombras, aunque pude distinguir quien era más alta o más pequeña, no sabía ni su color de pelo o como era.

**\- no quiero ver** – volvió a exclamar el peque ocultando su rostro en la mesa

Las mujeres se empezaron a moverse al compás de la música, todas al mismo tiempo. Trague saliva yo y los demás cuando con aquellos movimientos sensuales, se iban sacando la ropa. Primero uno a uno los botones de lo que creo que puede ser una camisa, cuando estaba suelta se fueron a lo que supongo que es una pared, por se apoyaban allí y giraban sus cabeza para vernos. Una a una volvieron acercarse a la tela sin traspasar, cuando todas estaban reunidas, la del medio revoleo su larga cabellera de un lado a otro, luego empezó a sacarse las mangas y cuando la primera estaba suelta las demás mujeres la imitaron. Todas tenían en una mano extendida la prenda, la giraron y las soltaron arrojándolas cerca de nosotros y por encima de la tela.

Llevaron sus manos a los pantalones y faldas, la tela se levantó solo hasta la cintura de ella y la ropa cayo.

Las patearon lejos de ellas. Dios sus piernas eran increíble, que mi esposa no sepa de esto, pero en eso me fijo en unas piernas más que en otra, un par en especial… gire mi cabeza un poco, eran larga y bellas, parpadeo al caer la tela al piso descubriéndolas por completo

Rubias, morochas, pelirrojas, peliverdes. Todas ellas empezaron a caminar hacia nosotros. Se pararon en la punta del escenario y nos dieron la espalda, fue ahí que todas tenían una especie de vestido casi trasparente sobre el cuerpo y sobretodo corto... Muy corto.

En la punta había una rubia, alta que balanceaba sus hombros, a su lado una pelirroja que movía escandalosamente sus caderas, ella estaba justo en frente de Haruka, la rubia enfrente de Andrew y al lado de ella un morocha, ella frente a mí.

Dejo caer parte de las tiras y mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, demasiado; dios creo que me va dar un infarto por esta morocha, sus piernas, tenían kilómetros quería que estuvieran alrededor mio mientras que yo...

Cuando llevo sus manos a su trasero y al compás de la música las subió hasta arriba. Casi gemí y cayó parte de la prenda de la parte superior, pero no me dejaba verla claramente, ninguna de las demás mujeres que había allí me importaba, solo quería a esta morocha, giro su cabeza y me sonrió, su pelo tapaba parte de su rostro. En eso otra rubia de inclino sobre ella y le pego una cachetazo en su hermoso trasero, redondito como lo de...

Estire mi mano en busca de mi bebida, tenía la garganta seca. En eso sube el vestido, oh dios, la boca se me cae al piso al darme cuenta que tienen un portaligas, amo arrancárselos a mi esposa.

Todas bajaron y se ponen delante de nosotros. Me estremezo no tengo la menor idea que están haciendo mi hermano y lo demás. Cuando esta morocha me mira, sus ojos violeta me atrapa. En un movimiento pone su pierna en mi silla al tiempo que separo las piernas antes que me aplaste.

Se inclina y desabrochándose la liga... jadeo…

Jadeo al ver sus pechos… jadeo más al verla sonreí.

Saca su pierna y se sienta a ahorcajas de mí. Se mueve un poco sobre mis piernas de adelante hacia atrás, no la aparto, como puedo apartarla, si la deseo.

Sus manos se apoyan en mis hombros y cuando se va para atrás la sostengo, no sea cosa que se golpe. Trata de agarrar lo que estoy tomando

**\- no...-** digo –** no puedes** \- Sonríe y pone su dedo en su boca callándome

**\- abre **– exige y obedezco

Derraba el líquido en mi boca, lo trago pero igual no me quita la sed. Solo hay una forma. La miro y ella me miro. Sus ojos la delatan. Se inclina y empieza a devorar mi boca, la abre con exigencia, yo solo se la entregó. Lo entrego todo por ella.

**\- tramposo** – dice al momento que nos separamos por aire. No puedo hacer otra cosa que sonreir

**\- siempre... Siempre, sabré que eres tu** – sonrió a mi esposa. Mi gran bella esposa – **aparte no puedes ocultar esto** – agregó posando mi mano en su vientre de casi seis meses

**\- pero ya te engañe una vez** – resopló... Asumo que no me di cuenta la primera vez que se puso esa peluca y esos ojos. Pero estaba deprimido, solo pensaba que estaba muerta. La miro y se ríe, aún ella y Zafiro aún se burla de mí por no reconocerla

**\- estás loca** – entrecerrando los ojos y agarro su rostro besándolo nuevamente.

**\- por ti siempre **

Los demás están haciendo cosas similares con sus respectivas parejas, como si nos supiéramos que iban hacernos algo similar. Si encima escuchas a sus amigas diciéndole que ella no tuvo despedida de soltera, era más que claro que armaría algo

\- **oficialmente...**\- se para mi hermano, soltando a su futura esposa que estaba sentada sobre él – **he renacido y esto se acabó – **con eso rompe la tarjeta Bip en mil pedazos, ve a Lita, que ahora es rubia y la besa desesperadamente

A mi lado escucho la risa de Rei y Nicolás, también sé que cerca mio estarán Ante y Amy y a su vez Taiki con su novia

**\- ¿cómo entraron?** – me giro preguntándole a mi esposa. Ella sonrió

**\- es bueno tener contacto en este mundo **– miro al fondo y veo a Seiya levantando los pulgares junto a Jadeite

**\- te amo, ¿lo sabes?**

**\- y yo te amo más –** nos besamos – **lo vas a querer por más que sea otra niña** – sonrió

\- **no importa que sea niña o niño, lo amaré porque es parte tuya y mía** – bese su frente y luego sus labios

Era adicto a esos labios carnosos, sus labios carmesí. Si fuera por mí los besaría a toda hora, a cada instante. Moría por su boca.

Mire su vientre recién comenzaba a notarse el embarazo, tardamos casi diez años en agrandar la familia, pero entre su recuperación y poner nuestras vida en orden, nunca lo pudimos planificar. A diferencia de Rini esta vez no quise saber que era, mi esposa pensaba lo mismo.

La música cambio por algo más alegre, me saqué el saco y se lo coloque a mi princesa, ella me sonrió y me dio un corto beso. Seiya y Jadeite se encargaron del resto de la noche, con chiste como buenos anfitriones que eran, nos divertiríamos como lo hacíamos en los viejos tiempo.

Cuando las chicas ya tenían frío se alejaron para cambiarse, allí pude ver que cada una la cubría alguna prenda de su novio o esposo. Nadie las mirarían o nosotros los mataríamos, pero por suerte el local estaba casi desierto. Fue cuando note que Zafiro no estaba

**\- ¿donde se fue el peque?**\- le pregunte a mi hermano que encorvó los hombros

Me levante y lo busque

Lo halle a lo lejos cerca de la barra tomando una bebida

**\- ¿dónde estabas?** – pregunte al llegar a su lado. Me miro serio

**\- ¿qué? Me voy a quedar para ver a mi madre bailándote** – punto para Zafiro – **suficiente con lo que veo en casa** – agregó

**\- Zaf sabes que…**-pero me cortó rápidamente

**\- si lo sé, sé que se quieren, pero son mis padres. Sabes prefiero educación de las películas y no de ti y mamá**\- torcí mi boca

**\- lo siento **– encorvo sus hombros como cuando era chico – **trataremos de ser más civilizados** – me sonríe y se río. ¿Pero que le pasa a este chico?

**\- me encanta que sean así, se notan que se aman con locuras… **– levanta su mano – **y antes que digas nada la tía más hermosa y bella Mina me dijo lo que iban hacer. Por eso me aleje. Era de ustedes ese show** – ambos nos reímos – **¿tío?**

**\- dime **– tomé un sorbo de la cerveza que le había pedido al camarero hacia unos minutos

**\- ¿cómo supiste que mamá volvió?**\- recosté la espalda en la barra viendo como las chicas llegaban ya cambiadas, mi esposa me vio, me sonrió y empezó a caminar hacia nosotros. Le sonreí recordando...

.

.

.

**_\- Dios cómo es posible que Rini cumpla ya ocho años_**_ – __murmuré mientras preparaba la comida para los invitados de la tarde._

**_\- De que te queja y sique picando_**_ – __paso mi esposa a mi costado dándome un pequeño beso_

_ Mire mi ensalada y suspire al ver que aún me faltaba pelar las papas y cortar más cebollas_

_ Rei estaba en la casa ayudando cuando su hijo se lo permitía, Zafiro bueno resoplé había prometido ayudar, pero como todo adolescente que está dejándolo de serlo, salió anoche y aun duerme._

_\- __**no estés así, Mina llegara en unos Minutos **__– bueno eso era de temer, Mina no ayudaba… desayudaba. ¿Existe esa palabra? Escuché el timbre, resoplé ya llego la loca._

_ Me acerco a la puerta mientras que Selene sigue en la cocina con su madre que la ayuda. Al abrirla siento dos torbellinos_

_-__**Tiitooo, tiitooooo**__ – grita al unison las niñas de Mina_

**_\- pequeñas bienvenidas_**_\- las beso a ambas y al levantar las vista veo a Mina regañando a Haruka, él me mira y resignado baja la cabeza entrando – __**hola hermano**_

_\- __**ni me hables**__ – bueno parece que algo hizo mi cuñado_

_\- __**pequeñas en el patio están los juegos**__ – ambas salieron corriendo. Mi hija ya se encontraba allí con unos amigos, aunque faltaban algunas horas para el inicio solicité que los juegos para chicos estén todo el día_

**_\- hola condesito _**_– __me sonrió Mina- __**la afortunada de mi amiga te mantiene caliente y fogoso **_

_No sabía que decir, aunque pase los años nunca entenderé a esta loca_

**_\- Mina_**_ – __la regaño su novio, pareja, marido. Ella le tiro un beso y se alejó hacia la cocina_

**_\- ¿qué pasa Haruka? _**_–__resopló_

**_\- me toca cuidar de las niñas en la fiesta _**_– __me reí – __**no te rías tanto porque tú me ayudaras como buen cuñado **_

**_\- claro, espera que le diga a tu hermana que no la ayudo con la comida…-_**_iba a supuestamente decirle algo más…_

**_-no por favor, más ahora que esta con Mina _**_– __me volví a reír de él. Pobre la tenía ligada con la loca_

_ Al pasar las horas llegaron más gentes, mis padres y todos los amigos que siempre a pesar de vivir en el otro lado del mundo venían en momentos especiales, cumpleaños, navidad, aniversario, esto era una inmensa familia._

**_\- ¿en qué piensas amor? _**_– __dijo mi princesa apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro_

**_\- esta grande mi niña_**_ – __sonreí al ver a Rini rodeada de sus amigas y primos – __**Zaf está hecho todo un hombre**__ – ella asintió y vemos como nuestro peque se unía al grupo que lideraba Rini. Salvo que dos segundos después todos le saltaban encima_

_ Mirar a Zafiro y ver lo maduro que se volvió, sin dejar de ser sociable, eso se lo debo a su actual mamá. Mire a mi esposa, ya no le decía mamá sele, solo mamá. Cuando llegamos a Escocia decidió que solo la llamaría así, porque así lo sentía. A mí en un principio me llamó papá pero a veces se olvida y me llama tío, está bien por mí. Él lo siente así, sé que me siente como su padre aunque no me lo diga._

**_\- vamos a cortar la torta_**_ – __dice Mina acercándose, ambos asentimos _

_ Mi madre entra con una gigantesca de color rosa y blanca, las favoritas de mi hija y con una estrella en el centro. Mi esposa y yo nos miramos, luego a mi madre_

**_\- ella dice que son ustedes, la estrella que la guían, como el faro guía a la luz y la luz guía al faro_**_ – __con esas palabras recuerdo nuestra boda donde las dedique esas palabras a mi princesa – __**aunque en realidad quería un faro pero no lo conseguí**_

_ Todos le cantamos a Rini, ella feliz aplaude y se sonroja por tanta atención, en eso me fijo en mi princesa, ella veía a mi hija pero estaba como abstraída, quieta casi sin parpadear. Me acercó al tiempo que terminábamos la canción... toque su hombro_

**_\- ¿estás bien? _**_-se sobresaltó, estaba con en una ensoñación. Tardo unos segundos, parpadeó y me sonrió_

_\- __**si**__ – se giró y Rini vino a nuestro encuentro. Se arrojó en brazos de su madre, ella la beso, la alzo como pudo y me miro sonriendo, pero era diferente a cualquier que había hecho antes, en estos ochos años, se acercó me dio un dulce beso – __**gracias**_

_ Se giró y se fue con nuestra hija, estaba quieto duro sin entender que había pasado, parpadee tantas veces hasta que mi hermano me palmeo la espalda_

_\- __**vuelve**__ – se burló de mí. _

_ Busque a mi esposa con la mirada. Ella hablaba con mi madre, levanta su mirada para encontrarse con la mía._

_ En entonces lo supe, _

_ En ese momento lo entendí_

_ Serena había vuelto_

_._

_._

_._

**\- ¿Qué hacen aqui estas dos preciosidades solas?** – dijo mi princesa al llegar a nuestro lado – **los puedo invitar a tomar algo**

**\- agua** –dije

**\- zumo **– siguió Zaf. Ella resopló

**\- ni siguiera me siguen el juego**

La jale a mi esposa al lado y le di un pequeño beso.

**\- ¿porque nunca quisiste volver a ser Serena?** – pregunto nuestro hijo, me gire y pedí otra ronda

**\- porque esa parte de mi vida murió aquel día…**\- la mire y la abrace desde la cintura – **Serena Tsukino, peleó y lucho hasta el final. Habíamos hecho una vida aquí, sin fantasma, sin miedo, sin pasado. Era mejor dejar atrás esa parte y seguir adelante. **

**\- una vida sin miedo** – murmuró el peque –** sin embargo siguen siendo tú**

**\- he aprendido, y he sufrido. Pero ustedes me mostraron algo que jamás pensé en tener **– la miramos esperando – **Valor**

**\- siempre los tuviste** – ella negó a mi afirmación

**\- no amor, siempre deje que me movieran como un títere, quería morir, hasta que te vi y quizé vivir** – nos mira a los dos – **ustedes dieron vuelta mi mundo y me demostraron que se puede tener esperanza**

**\- amor **

**\- Darién, dirás lo que digas, solo puedo decir que me diste el valor que necesitaba** – estiro su mano al rostro de zafiro – **y tu… sol mío me demostrarte que aunque haya dolor, ese no nos debe vencer, sino que nos debe de hacernos más fuerte**

**\- eres un fénix** – mi esposa sonrió a lo que dijo zafiro

**\- no lo soy, solo soy un persona más que ha aprendido a caminar a cada paso **– el peque negó

**\- Fuiste capaz de volver desde las profundidades, renaciste y brillaste...** – ambos le sonreímos sin verla sé que lo hacía – **dos veces**

\- **peque** – Serena digo Selene se acercó y lo abrazo tan fuerte como solo una madre lo puede hacer

\- **sabes que te quiero mucho** – le dio un beso en la mejilla

\- **bueno… bueno… aquí hay mucho amor **– esa voz vino detrás mio, al girar vi la mirada acusadora de Mina y por detrás a Haruka

**\- ¿celosa? loca** – ella resopló a la contestación de mi princesa – **vamos** – la agarro y la saco de allí, pero antes de que se alejaran la escucho decir a Mina

**\- Haru dice que de pelirroja estoy de infarto, pero no cambia mi rubio por nada** – las dos se fueron riendo

.

.

.

Llegamos a casa al rededor de las cinco de la mañana, aún era de noche, en Escocia, más en época invernal demoraba en amanecer

\- **buenas noches** – saludo Zafiro antes de desaparecer por el pasillo que daba a su ex–habitación

Ambos lo vimos, era una suerte que viera por acá. Vivía en la ciudad, en el centro, cerca de la universidad… de Medicina. Igual que su madre, ella le contagio de estudiar eso. Pero cada fin de semana venía a casa con nosotros.

Caminamos al cuarto de Rini y mi esposa se acercó a taparla, era inquieta y se destapaba a cada vez que la arropábamos. Ella se había quedado con su abuela, mi madre que dormían plácidamente hacia horas junto a mi padre

Selene, me sonrió y extendió su mano, juntos fuimos a nuestro cuarto, me dio un pequeño beso y se metió en el baño. Respire profundamente sentándome en la cama, sin darme cuenta abrí el cajón del mueble, justo el que estaba al costado de la cama, y saque lo único que me mantuvo en pie, lo había descubierto el mismo día, el mismo día que nació Rini, el mismo estuve a punto de perder a mi esposa

Saque la carta de Kakyuu, la misma que le escribo a Serena semanas antes de su muerte. Estaba entre la ropa de mi esposa, al parecer la había leído antes de caminar hacia el altar

.. Mi pequeña Sere, mi pequeña hermana:

Te elegido a ti como mi hermanita, por ser un ser especial, puro y noble con un corazón tan grande como el dolor que vives día a día. Nunca por nada del mundo te caiga, tu misma serás quien cambie el rumbo. Tu tienes ese poder, aun no lo conoces porque te falta tu otra mitad, si lo sé pequeña soy una romántica. Pero cuando tu corazón sea un colibrí, lo siguiente que veras será el azul de sus ojos, y cuando menos lo esperes él ya estará en tu corazón. Pero antes de que te salves lo deberás salvaras a él.

Perdóname por no poder seguir a tu lado cuidándote, perdóname por no poder protegerte más, a veces debemos tirar la toalla. Pero eso no quiere decir que hemos perdido sino que optamos por otro camino, que no será el tuyo. No dejes que él te siga manipulado, sube ese auto, hazlo tu vida, corre, corre por las pistas más fáciles hasta las más peligrosas, no dejes que nadie te baje, porque cuando llegues a la victoria verás que en ella te espera lo que siempre esperé para ti

Sabes pequeña he conocido a alguien muy especial, alguien que me dijo que como tú tiene un hermano, que su dolor será tan grande que se hundirá en su tristeza, pero que le deja un sol, el mismo que te ayudara a ti. Entre ambos sabrán avanzar, sabrán pelear y entre ambos sanaran. Ella es mi enfermera también me dijo que cuando lo veas solo le digas, "Que no tiene que pedir perdón, la vida es así. Siempre… siempre lo estará y sabe que no permitirá que deje de sonreír nunca, te quiero chocolatito"

Serena recuerda sé feliz, no dejes escapar la oportunidad y cuando por fin veas la luz muchos te la querrán bloquear. No te rindas, No bajes los brazos, sé valiente y yo siempre este orgullosa de ti.

Te amo hermana de la vida, gracias al amor de mi vida te conocí. No dejes que él caiga, déjalo llegar a su estrella. Ella lo encontrara a él, mientras cuídalo, protégelo de las garras del dragón y sobretodo nunca pero nunca pienses que la vida se termina, solo es el comienzo

Kakyuu...

.

\- **¿qué lees?** – pregunto mi esposa por mi espalda, mientras me abrazaba. Abrí lo ojos que un instante atrás los había cerrado

-** la carta de kakyuu **– ella la tomo y leyó alguna línea

\- **¿nunca entendí como ella sabía de ti?** – sonreí y señale la parte de chocolatito

\- **así me decia mi hermana** – ella sonrió –** ella fue su enfermera, estaba trabajando de residente en el lugar donde la internaron** – miro la carta

**\- ¿cómo?** – mire un instante al cielo que se veía por la ventana iniciando el lento amanecer

\- **ella tenía como un sexto sentido, intuición** – Sonreí recordándola - **sabia cosa que otros jamás sabían, incluso con años de diferencia. Era sabia, increíblemente sabia **– deja la carta a un costado y me abraza –** sabes nunca lo entendí, hasta que te vi. Supe la que vida empezar recién allí**

**\- ¿Qué es lo que le preguntaste? **– me levante y me acerque a la ventana un instante luego la mire

\- **perdón. También le prometí que ella se sentiría orgullosa de mí. Pero sobre todo le prometí hacer sonreí a Zafiro** – ella se levantó de la cama y tomo mis manos cuando llego a mi lado

**\- ella lo estará siempre, como yo lo estoy de ti** – la mire y entonces continuo – **nos salvaste, a todos. Cumpliste tu promesa, Zafiro es el chico más feliz que he visto en mi vida, a pesar del dolor de no tener a sus padres, siempre está feliz** – Levanta una de sus manos y la apoyo en mi mejilla –** eres especial Sheilds, único e irrepetible. Por eso te amamos**

La bese como siempre lo hacía, dulce, desesperadamente. Ella era mi mundo y me dio la esperanza que había perdido cuando perdí a mi hermana, cuando mi mundo no pudo ser más doloroso, entendí que la vida era así. Sin embargo ella tenía un peso oscuro, un dolor incalculable

\- **apagamos la luz** – ella asiente – **¿no tienes miedo a la oscuridad?**

**\- nunca más, mientras estés junto a mi, jamás volveré a tener miedo de las sombras**

La atraje a mis brazos y la comencé a besar, caímos con cuidado sobre la cama. Lo que empezó como unas buenas noches, se intensifico apasionadamente. La bese, me deleite con su boca dulce, exigente, sensual, suave y adictiva. Cuando me hallé satisfecho de esos labios baje mi boca por su cuello al tiempo que mi mano agarra el fino tirante de su prenda bajándolo para posar mis labios sobre su hombro, ella jadea al sentir el leve mordisco. Me levanté y le sonreí maliciosamente por la travesura que acababa de hacer

Volví a su boca mientras que mis manos empezaron a recorrer su cuerpo, dios como amaba a esta mujer, jamás podría calmar sin ansias por ella, ella fue mi luz, ilumino mi camino cuando está perdido. Zafiro lo había intentado pero ella, ella me dio la oportunidad de corregirlo

Cuando nos separamos por un poco de aire ambos respirábamos entrecortadamente, sus ojos brillaban, brillaban de deseo por mí

\- **Siempre estaré a la vida agradecido por haberme topado en mi camino, te adoro mi bella princesa, te amo más que a mi propia vida**

**\- A veces pienso que es un sueño** – agarre su mano que había puesto en mi mejilla y la besé

\- **no es un sueño, es el maravilloso despertar, y lo mejor que lo hiciste a mi lado**

Volví a posar mis labios sobre los de ella, al tiempo que agarré el borde de su camiseta y lo subí por su cabeza sacandoselo, dejándola solo con las bragas, empecé a recorrer su cuerpo, un sendero de besos en donde ella gemía y disfrutaba

Creo que a veces es un sueño, pero al despertar siempre me encuentro con sus ojos celeste, dulces y profundo, que calman mis dolores y angustian. Sé que es fuerte, mucho más fuerte que yo mismo, ella es mi luz por lo que jure ser su faro.

Rini es la prueba de nuestro amor

Zafiro es el testigo

Y este pequeñín, pensé al tiempo que besaba su incipiente panza, es nuestro futuro

Serena se río cuando jugué un poco con su ombligo.

Serena no…, Selene ahora

No importa como se llame, ella siempre será mi princesa, mi amor, mi dulce locura. Alguien que camino por valle de la muerte, en la noche más oscura, que a cada paso sombras y más sombras bloqueaba el final de su camino. La han arrastrado y tratado de llevar lejos de mí, una y otra vez, pero es tan fuerte que los venció, a cada una de ellas, porque el corazón más nobles y con más luz esta en ella.

Porque con ella aprendí que… A la oscuridad no se la combate, se la ilumina.-

.

.

Fin

.

* * *

.

.

y se acabo...oh dios me costo despedirme de ellos dos, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Los voy a extrañar

La angustia de que ella muríó espero que haya sido subsanada con esto y también todas sus dudas... al fin sin demonios, ni fantasmas son felices. A veces necesitamos morir (aquella parte que nos hace sufrir para poder levantarnos y reinventarnos) Gracias por acompañarme con esta aventura. se que me demoré, pero lo deje para que sea el día de los enamorados el final (ok lo termine hace poco jaja no les voy a mentir)

Debo de darle gracias a mi sobrino que tuvo una gran influencia en el final... me dice: "no podes ser tan cruel tía, pobre chica" ajaj... A él le gustaba la parte de la locura de kenji y Neherenia , entonces pensé en varias alternativa, cuando comencé a escribirlo tomo vida solo

.

Solo aclaró:

neonatología: es parte donde se ocupan de los recién nacidos, y muchas veces en las incubadoras ponen a los bebe que nacen prematuro

.

-contestando rewies:

**caricia**: gracias y espero que te haya gustado el final

**Guest**: gracias por leerla y espero que disfrutes el final

**mimi**: perdón por la tardanza aquí esta el capitulo, espero que lo disfrutes

**Xiomara gonzez**: el ultimo capitulo es una especie de epílogo ya que darien va recordando lo ultimo que paso y despeando las ultimas dudas. gracias

**Chat´de´lune**: bueno neherenia tuvo su final, solo y deprimida. tanto odio la consumío por completo. wuau me encanta esas referencia el "camino al hades" ajaja. Mina y haruka por fin están juntos y bueno seguro que pasaron por cosas para llegar donde llegaron. creo que tus motivos son muy

suficiente para tener fuerza, como vez la voluntad mueve montañas. ajaj me imagino la cara de una niña(en este caso) tu mamá se murío ve a dormir que el coco te come ajja...pobre bueno pero como veras zafiro se lo dijo que por ella sabia lo que le había pasado a su madre. rini siempre supo la verdad

como es que lo supiste o me inspiraste o leíste mi mente...wuau saber lo de neherenia fue muy bueno.

espero que el cap final te guste y gracias

**Goshy:** si pobre neherenia a pesar de que kenji este muerto supo dejar y utilizar la locura de neherenia a su antojo, dejandolé tanto odio que quiere llevar a cabo su meta... eres la única que presto atención al porque le pude nombre y apellido. a veces nos rehacemos no reinventamos(como el fénix). espero que te guste el final. saludos y gracias

**yssareyes48**: bueno es verdad demasiado sufrimiento para terminar así... no siempre es lo que parece ser, aveces nos reinventamos. como veras todos se acomoda tarde o temprano. gracias y espero que te guste el final

**miriam Ortiz**: tus deseos son ordenes jajaj... bueno aquí esta todo al fin sale a la luz. gracias y espero que te guste

.

.

Nuevamente gracias por leerlas y espero sus comentarios, opiniones dudas o lo que quieran... ya se me están ocurriendo varias locurillas los invito a que también me acompañen con ellas (aunque aun falten un tiempito), ya que esta loca cabecilla mía no deja de darme ideas... lo que quieran preguntarme todo sera bien recibidos. ... "**hwyl** **fawr" **(Hasta Luego)

.


End file.
